Passion coupable
by mollyssonne
Summary: UA. La belle comtesse Narcissa Malefoy s’éprend d’un jeune musicien, Harry Potter. Mais un drame survient et elle est contrainte de solliciter la protection de son oncle, l’inquiétant Lord Voldemort, qui s’intéresse à son tour de très près au jeune homme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR (dommage…)

**Rating**: T, pour l'instant.

**Genre** : Univers alternatif.

**Résumé**: La belle et riche comtesse Narcissa Malefoy s'éprend d'un jeune musicien orphelin, Harry Potter. Mais un drame survient et elle est contrainte de solliciter la protection de son oncle, l'inquiétant Lord Voldemort, qui s'intéresse à son tour de très près au jeune homme…

**NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne pas récidiver, me voici lancée dans une nouvelle fic (j'entends d'ici ricaner mes anciens lecteurs… ! ). Cette fois, il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, et les personnages évoluent dans un monde sans magie. On est donc très loin de l'œuvre originale de JKR…**

**Avertissement:** Vous trouverez dans cette histoire le récit d'une **relation homosexuelle** avec une part importante de **non-consentement.** Vous voilà prévenus...

**CHAPITRE UN**

Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. Ce soir, tout en me promenant dans les salons illuminés du manoir au bras du beau lord Parkinson, je m'extasie une fois de plus sur la splendeur de ce qui m'environne.

Des regards nous suivent, emplis d'admiration et d'envie, on s'incline respectueusement sur notre passage et derrière nous, l'air bruit de mille chuchotements excités …

Oui, je suis une femme accomplie, une femme comblée. Cette demeure appartient à mon mari, lord Lucius Malefoy, l'homme le plus riche et le plus craint du comté, et tous ces prestigieux invités sont là pour honorer notre nom.

Mon époux et moi formons un couple parfaitement assorti et irréprochable à tout point de vue. Toujours bien accordés, nous nous entendons à merveille pour gérer intelligemment notre patrimoine, mettre en valeur le domaine et organiser des réceptions si magnifiques que leur renommée surpasse celle des fêtes royales. Plus important encore, mon mari me laisse entière liberté de mener ma vie selon mon bon plaisir, et si, de son côté, il collectionne les maîtresses, je ne suis pas en reste. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre, nous veillons à ne pas salir notre nom et garder sauve notre réputation.

Dans la salle de danse, j'aperçois mon fils Drago en grande conversation avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, jeune aristocrate d'origine italienne. Autour d'eux se pressent plusieurs jeunes filles, pauvres petites oies blanches cherchant par tous les moyens à attirer l'attention des jeunes gens qui, bien sûr, feignent l'indifférence. Parmi elles se trouve la fille de mon cavalier, la coquette et stupide Pansy Parkinson. Je sais qu'elle espère épouser Drago, et je crois savoir qu'il n'est pas opposé à cette union, mais je suis bien incapable de dire s'il est amoureux d'elle. Mon fils n'a pas pour habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments. De même qu'il extériorise rarement ses émotions…

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, je suis bien obligée de reconnaître que ce garçon n'a pas évolué comme je l'aurais souhaité... Pourtant, à dix-sept ans, il est beau, élégant et raffiné. Eduqué par les meilleurs maîtres et promis à un brillant avenir, il constitue un excellent parti pour une jeune fille bien née comme l'est Pansy. Mais à force de voir le moindre de ses désirs se réaliser au prix d'un battement de cils ou d'un claquement de doigts, il est devenu monstrueusement sûr de lui et arrogant. Sur ce point, Lucius n'est pas de mon avis et c'est un des rares sujets de discorde entre nous. Quoiqu'il en soit, le mal est fait, et je ne changerai plus la personnalité de ce garçon…J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à m'intéresser à lui.

Everett Parkinson me conduit plus avant dans la salle de bal au parquet brillant. Avec un sourire charmeur, il me propose de danser une gigue à ses côtés, et j'accepte de bon cœur. Cet homme est amoureux de moi depuis longtemps, mais pour l'instant, je m'amuse à le faire languir. Il ne me plaît qu'à moitié. C'est un vieil ami de Lucius, il a dix ans de plus que moi, et malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître jeune, il n'est guère séduisant à mes yeux. Mais comme c'est un homme important et qu'il mène une cour acharnée en me couvrant de cadeaux, je ne peux l'éconduire aussi facilement.

Il m'ennuie…Ma vie m'ennuie. Moi qui me pensais heureuse à la vue de tant de magnificence, je comprends soudain que je suis lasse de cet apparat, de cette pesante étiquette, de toute cette assemblée de flatteurs hypocrites aux visages si lourdement maquillés qu'on peine à reconnaître leurs traits sous la couche de fard qui les recouvre…

D'où me vient donc ce soir ce brusque désenchantement ? Mon destin n'est-il pas pourtant le plus merveilleux auquel une femme puisse aspirer ?

Nous dansons, et je ne laisse rien paraître de mes états d'âme. Je sens qu'Everett n'est pas le seul à me regarder avec des yeux pleins de désir. Beaucoup d'hommes ici aimeraient gagner les faveurs de la comtesse Narcissa Malefoy. En passant près d'un des grands miroirs qui ornent les cheminées, je vérifie que ma coiffure tient en place et j'inspecte rapidement mon visage. L'image que me renvoie le miroir me remplit de satisfaction. A trente-cinq ans, je crois pouvoir dire que je suis plus belle, plus jeune, plus élégante que toutes les femmes de vingt ans ici réunies. Enchantée de me trouver si séduisante, je chasse mon inexplicable mélancolie et ris à une des plaisanteries légères de mon cavalier, secouant avec naturel les boucles blondes qui s'échappent de mon chignon savamment construit.

La musique m'emporte dans son tourbillon. Nous nous rapprochons de l'orchestre. Je regarde les musiciens, soudain étonnée de leur entrain et de la qualité de leur son. Je n'ai jamais été déçue par leurs prestations, mais ce soir, ils me paraissent particulièrement en forme.

Mon attention est alors irrésistiblement attirée par l'un d'eux. Il s'agit d'un tout jeune homme que je n'ai jamais vu, ou que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il joue du violon aux côtés d'un grand rouquin qui doit avoir l'âge de Drago et qui appartient forcément à la famille Weasley. Contrainte de tourner sur moi-même pour accompagner mon cavalier, je quitte des yeux le jeune violoniste, mais dès que l'occasion se présente, je me remets à l'observer.

Ses cheveux noirs, épais et quelque peu en désordre, encadrent un visage mince aux traits harmonieux. Il a la peau claire et pourtant légèrement mate, une de ces peaux qui, malgré leur pâleur, brunissent rapidement au soleil, une peau aussi lisse que celle d'un jeune homme issu de la noblesse. Tandis qu'il joue, les mouvements de ses bras, de ses mains et de ses doigts fins sont à la fois souples, nerveux et précis. Ses sourcils noirs, bien dessinés, sont froncés par la concentration. Je le vois lever les yeux vers le chef, et là, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Car si son visage gracieux avait attiré mon attention, son regard extraordinaire me plonge dans un abîme de confusion. Il a les yeux les plus beaux qu'on puisse imaginer. De là où je me trouve, je ne peux distinguer leur couleur, mais leur forme et la lumière qui les habite me ravissent et m'envoûtent presque instantanément.

-Vous êtes bien songeuse, ma chère, susurre Parkinson à mon oreille. Quelque chose vous a troublée ?

-Je trouve l'orchestre au mieux de sa forme, ce soir…, dis-je d'un ton insouciant en m'arrachant à regret à la contemplation du jeune musicien.

-Bah…avec les honoraires que vous leur versez, ils n'ont guère de mérite. Reconnaissez que vous et votre époux êtes de merveilleux bienfaiteurs pour tous ces artistes qui, sans vous, traîneraient dans le ruisseau…

-Sans doute, sans doute…mais nous ne pouvons, avec notre seul argent, insuffler en eux plus de talent qu'ils n'en ont par nature…

-Vous avez la chance d'avoir Arthur Weasley à votre service. Ses fils sont tous des musiciens de qualité, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils pouvaient être d'un caractère difficile ?

-Je laisse à mon époux la gestion de ces contingences…d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas lui qui s'en occupe directement, mais notre intendant, Argus Rusard. Je le soupçonne d'être un peu trop réticent à dénouer les cordons de la bourse. Si nous voulons conserver à nos côtés des musiciens aussi brillants que la famille Weasley ou Remus Lupin, il nous faut les soigner…

Parkinson part d'un petit rire sceptique.

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes chargée d'administrer votre patrimoine, ma chère. Avec vos idées généreuses, vous auriez vite fait de dilapider toute votre fortune…

-Mais non, qu'allez vous penser là, mon ami ? Je ne suis nullement dépensière ! Seul le service de la musique pourrait m'entraîner à commettre quelques écarts… ! Je reconnais avoir un faible pour cet Art, et une certaine admiration pour ceux qui le servent avec génie…

J'ai fini ma phrase à mi-voix, et je ne pense pas que Parkinson l'ait entendue. Entre temps, la danse s'est terminée, et les musiciens prennent une pause bien méritée. Cela fait trois heures qu'ils jouent sans interruption. La plupart d'entre eux se lèvent, baillent et s'étirent plus ou moins discrètement avant de s'emparer des verres ou des chopes que leur tendent les serveurs.

Everett tente de m'entraîner en direction du buffet, mais je prétexte une fatigue passagère et je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. De là, j'ai une vue dégagée sur le grand salon et sur le groupe de musiciens en particulier. Pour me débarrasser de mon partenaire, je lui demande de m'apporter une coupe de champagne. Il s'éloigne aussitôt. Je cherche des yeux le jeune violoniste, et je ne tarde pas à le repérer à nouveau. Il se tient debout non loin de l'estrade, en pleine discussion avec deux des frères Weasley. Tous trois ont à la main une chope bien pleine.

Au cours des heures précédentes, échauffés par l'effort, les musiciens ont tout naturellement retiré leurs vestes et le garçon ne porte qu'une simple chemise blanche bouffant au dessus de sa culotte ajustée. Il est de taille moyenne, plus petit que Ronald, son immense camarade roux. Son corps me semble parfait, à la fois mince, vigoureux et joliment proportionné. Il rit, et de là où je me trouve, je devine des dents très blanches, une expression à la fois gaie et vaguement rêveuse. J'aimerais entendre le son de sa voix et surtout, surtout, voir ses yeux de plus près.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi ce garçon de l'âge de mon fils captive-t-il ainsi mon attention ?

J'ai toujours aimé admirer de beaux visages, de même que j'apprécie les œuvres d'art, les paysages splendides, la poésie, la musique qui me fait vibrer d'enthousiasme ou fondre de tristesse. Je suis à la fois une esthète et une personne sensible, n'en déplaise à ceux qui voient en moi un monstre de froideur. Il est vrai que je dissimule habilement mes états d'âme derrière un masque souvent neutre, parfois glacial. Pour inspirer le respect, une personne de mon rang se doit d'impressionner son entourage par sa fermeté et ne peut laisser apparaître une quelconque faiblesse.

Toujours très empressé, Everett m'a rejointe, porteur d'une coupe de champagne. Je m'en saisis en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser définitivement de lui ! J'ai aperçu, non loin du groupe de musiciens, deux de mes amies en compagnie de ma sœur, la perfide Bellatrix. A en juger par leurs airs de conspiratrices, elles sont très certainement toutes trois entrain de médire de la compagnie en général, et de moi en particulier. Je confie à Parkinson que s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais aller les retrouver. Au lieu de partir à la recherche de ses propres amis et de me laisser tranquille, il prend mon bras et m'accompagne jusqu'à elles.

En me voyant approcher, elles se recomposent une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse et s'extasient hypocritement sur la beauté de ma tenue et de mon teint. Je pose à l'une d'elles une question sur sa robe et son couturier, devinant qu'elle sera intarissable sur ce chapitre et que j'aurai ainsi la paix pendant quelques minutes. En me plaçant dans le bon sens, je puis jeter l'air de rien quelques coups d'œil en direction des musiciens maintenant tout proches.

Le jeune violoniste brun est sur le point de vider le contenu de sa chope. Un de ses camarades lui tape familièrement sur l'épaule. Je les entends rire, échanger quelques propos enjoués, mais je ne parviens pas à isoler le timbre de voix du garçon au milieu du brouhaha ambiant. Arthur Weasley est resté assis derrière son clavecin et finit de boire un verre de vin rouge. A cet instant, le chef Remus Lupin frappe le pupitre de sa baguette, battant le rappel de ses troupes, et les musiciens cherchent autour d'eux un plateau sur lequel déposer leurs chopes.

C'est alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs passe tout près de moi, et j'en profite pour capter son regard et plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

L'échange ne dure qu'une demie seconde, mais j'en suis terriblement secouée. Je me détourne rapidement, répondant distraitement à une question de l'odieuse Rosalinda. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien laissé voir de mon trouble, et la conversation suit son cours, tandis que les premiers accords retentissent à nouveau dans mon dos.

Le garçon possède les plus beaux yeux verts qu'on puisse concevoir. Mais si moi, j'ai reçu son regard comme on reçoit un coup de poing, lui m'a croisée sans me voir. Certes, il ne sait probablement même pas qui je suis. Cependant, ma beauté aurait dû retenir son attention. Et ce constat amer fait naître en moi un sentiment diffus, mélange de déception et d'humiliation.

Je suis en plein désarroi. J'ai toujours pu obtenir tout ce que je désirais. Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, les hommes se pressent à mes pieds et je n'ai eu qu'à choisir parmi eux celui qui me plaisait le plus… Une fois lassée, je changeais d'amant, et personne ne semblait s'en offusquer. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai séduit des hommes de cinquante ans et d'autres qui n'en avaient pas dix-huit.

Ce soir, je prends soudain conscience d'une chose révoltante : je suis certes une dévoreuse d'hommes, mais seul l'accès à ceux qui sont du même monde que moi m'est autorisé. Ce garçon si charmant n'évolue pas dans ma sphère. Je n'ai guère d'espoir de pouvoir un jour l'approcher.

Pourtant Lucius, quant à lui, ne se gêne nullement pour mettre dans son lit les soubrettes ou les filles de cuisine qu'il trouve à son goût. De mon côté, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de m'intéresser à un valet ou à un de nos inférieurs, mais je sais pertinemment que si l'envie m'en prenait, la chose ferait scandale. C'est toute la différence entre la condition d'un comte et celle d'une comtesse…

Ce jeune musicien… J'aimerais connaître son nom, mais même cette envie simple et innocente paraît difficile à satisfaire. Montrer de l'intérêt pour lui risque de me faire passer pour étrange, voire suspecte. Le monde des musiciens m'est inconnu. Je n'ai jamais frayé avec ces gens là, sauf avec Arthur Weasley, cet homme si débonnaire et indulgent qui m'a donné des cours de clavecin durant de longues années, et que j'ai honteusement maltraité, je le confesse maintenant à regret…

D'ailleurs, j'y pense…ce brave homme n'est certainement pas rancunier. Peut-être pourrais-je, grâce à lui, en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux petit nouveau ? Et, qui sait, trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui ?

Comme une enfant, j'éprouve soudain une sourde jalousie à l'encontre de ceux qui côtoient librement ce jeune violoniste, ceux qui mangent avec lui, font de la musique en sa compagnie, reçoivent ses sourires, caressent ses cheveux, le serrent dans leurs bras…

Ces pensées m'occupent l'esprit tandis que nous reprenons la danse. Je suis toujours au bras d'Everett Parkinson, l'homme me promène victorieusement comme s'il exhibait un trophée de chasse. J'ai plaqué sur mon visage un sourire faux, mais soudain, cette comédie m'insupporte. Je n'ai qu'une envie : envoyer balader ce courtisan servile. Si je n'écoutais que mes désirs, j'irais demander à Remus Lupin de faire exécuter à son ensemble, pour moi seule, une suite du vieux Bach. J'irais m'asseoir face aux musiciens, je les écouterais avidement et je boirais des yeux l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Ensuite, j'inviterais le jeune homme à venir me parler et là…eh bien, nous ferions connaissance, et plus si affinités...

Moi qui croyais être libre, je m'aperçois que je ne suis qu'une esclave. Enchaînée par un ordre social, tenue par ma condition de femme…prisonnière de la bienséance et du qu'en dira-t-on…

Eh bien non, je refuse d'accepter cet état de fait ! Ce que je désire, je continuerai à l'obtenir, quoiqu'il en coûte à ma réputation. Même s'il me faut recourir pour cela à l'intrigue et à la ruse…

Ma vie a-t-elle ainsi quelque chance de devenir enfin un peu plus intéressante ?

o0o0o0o0o

**Vous êtes toujours là ? Tant mieux ! Hum…je sais, c'est un peu court, mais avant de me lancer plus avant dans cette histoire, j'ai besoin de savoir si le début intéresse quelques lecteurs… Dois-je continuer ? Si oui, dites-le moi en allant cliquer sur le petit bouton vert…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR (dommage…)

**Rating:** T, pour l'instant.

**Genre** : Univers alternatif.

**Résumé**: La belle et riche comtesse Narcissa Malefoy s'éprend d'un jeune musicien orphelin, Harry Potter. Mais un drame survient et elle est contrainte de solliciter la protection de son oncle, l'inquiétant Lord Voldemort, qui s'intéresse à son tour de très près au jeune homme…

**NDA **: Bonjour à tous ! Mille mercis pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont convaincue de l'intérêt de continuer cette histoire (du coup, je vous ai pondu un gros chapitre bien indigeste !). J'espère avoir répondu à tous les inscrits et aux anonymes qui avaient laissé leur adresse mail. Toute ma gratitude également à **Lidwine, Hatsumimi, sephir, clem, No Name, Miss Tic, Ellie, Mea **et** Kyara**. Votre soutien m'a donné des ailes ! Pour répondre aux deux principales questions qui m'ont été posées : oui, on ira voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Harry (dès ce deuxième chapitre, d'ailleurs), et oui, Drago aura un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire (mais il n'y a pas de DM/HP prévu au programme, je préfère prévenir tout de suite les fans inconditionnelles de ce couple !!) Bonne lecture !

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPITRE DEUX-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ron ! Bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas jouer en mesure ?

-C'est Fred qui a décalé, que je sache ! Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à moi ?

-Parce que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à presser, et que tu oublies d'écouter les autres…

-C'est ça, et toi, tu es irréprochable, comme d'habitude…

George leva les yeux au plafond en sifflotant et Fred poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Oh, Ron ! Hermione ! Vous vous calmez, maintenant ! S'interposa Harry d'un ton ferme. Quand ça décale, tout le monde est responsable, d'accord ? Allez, on reprend mesure 28 !

-Quelle autorité, mon vieux Harry…, rigola Fred. Tu es né pour être le chef !

Hermione plaqua un accord impatient sur son clavecin, et sans plus discuter, les cinq musiciens se remirent à jouer. Harry tenait la partie de premier violon, Ron le second, Fred était à l'alto et George au violoncelle. Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis plusieurs heures déjà et commençaient à donner des signes de lassitude. Harry songea qu'il était grand temps de mettre fin à la répétition, mais il voulait aller au bout de ce Concerto Grosso.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et le battant s'entrouvrit. La tête rousse et presque chauve d'Arthur apparut dans l'embrasure.

-Je peux vous interrompre cinq minutes, les enfants ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de jouer, et Arthur entra d'un pas vif dans le salon de musique. Les jeunes gens le dévisageaient d'un air interrogateur. Ginny s'était glissée dans la pièce derrière son père, et elle sourit à la ronde tout en allant retrouver Hermione au clavecin.

-J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer, annonça Arthur d'un ton nerveux. La comtesse Narcissa s'apprête à venir nous rendre visite, d'ici une petite heure.

-Hein ? S'exclama Fred en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Quoi ? La _belle_ Narcissa ? Renchérit George, adressant à son frère jumeau un regard entendu. Elle vient ici ?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ajouta Ron, éberlué.

-Laissez-moi parler, et vous en saurez plus, coupa Arthur, agacé. Figurez-vous qu'elle m'a convoqué ce matin même au Manoir. Elle voulait m'informer de certains projets nous concernant, vous, moi et Remus, ainsi que toute notre école. Il semblerait qu'elle ait décidé de nous soutenir un peu plus activement…

-Formidable ! S'écria Ginny en joignant les mains, extatique.

-Il était temps…, marmonna George.

Ron glissa pensivement :

-Je me demande ce qui l'a décidée à s'intéresser enfin à nous.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, reprit Arthur. Pour le moment, elle veut voir dans quelles conditions nous travaillons, et il s'agit de lui faire bonne impression.

-Espérons qu'elle réalisera à quel point nous manquons de moyens…

-C'est idiot, qu'elle vienne cet après-midi, fit remarquer Harry. Il manque presque tout le monde. Les élèves ne sont pas là, ni la moitié des professeurs. Remus est parti pour trois jours…

-Bien sûr, j'ai prévenu la comtesse qu'il n'y avait pas de cours le samedi, mais elle n'en a pas moins exprimé le désir de venir une première fois aujourd'hui. Je n'allais pas refuser !

-Bravo, papa, tu as bien fait ! Ricana George. De toutes façons, c'est nous les meilleurs !

-Et les plus beaux…, ajouta Fred en battant des cils et en passant une main langoureuse dans sa tignasse rousse.

-Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Arthur avec un sourire, c'est une initiative inattendue et généreuse de sa part, et nous nous devons de bien la recevoir. Molly s'occupe avec Arabella de mettre de l'ordre dans la maison et de préparer le thé. Comme il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui, la comtesse ne pourra pas vous voir enseigner, mais elle visitera les locaux. A propos, j'espère que vos chambres sont présentables… ?

-Attends ! Elle ne va quand même pas aller dans nos chambres !

-Eh bien…On ne sait jamais !

-Elle ne s'y risquerait pas !

Arthur grimaça en essuyant ses mains moites sur sa vieille redingote élimée.

-Si elle y tient, je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher…Bon, pour cette fois, votre mère prendra les choses en main. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous jouiez quelque chose devant notre visiteuse. Pourquoi pas un mouvement de la cantate que je viens d'achever, et que vous avez déchiffrée hier ? Ainsi, la comtesse entendra aussi la voix de Ginny…

- Oh papa, tu crois vraiment que c'est indispensable ?…couina la jeune fille rousse en reculant d'un pas pour se plaquer dos au mur, l'air aussi affolé qu'une biche acculée par une meute de chiens.

-C'est une excellente idée, Mr Weasley, approuva joyeusement Harry. L'œuvre est très belle, et tu la chantes magnifiquement, Ginny !

Le garçon fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Toute rougissante, elle lui renvoya timidement son sourire. Il se dit avec émotion qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment consciente de la beauté de sa voix et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle prenne confiance en elle.

-Je vous laisse travailler. Dès que la comtesse arrivera, Mrs Figgs viendra vous prévenir. Nous nous chargeons de l'accueillir dignement, Molly et moi. Je l'amènerai ici ensuite. Vous, vous continuerez à jouer comme si de rien n'était.

-Et jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…, conclut George en tirant la langue et en faisant gémir les cordes de son violoncelle.

-Ca fait des heures qu'on travaille ! C'est de l'esclavage !

-Peu importe, l'avenir de cette école est en jeu, Ron ! Répliqua sévèrement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, je file, mes enfants, reprit Arthur, un peu gêné, avant de se diriger à pas pressés vers la porte. Je compte sur vous tous pour regarder Harry et suivre ses instructions. Attention, la comtesse est musicienne, et elle a un goût très sûr. Tâchez de charmer son oreille, et elle sera bien disposée envers nous. A tout à l'heure !

Arthur s'éclipsa. Fred posa alto et archet sur sa chaise et se dirigea vers un des placards pour en sortir les bonnes partitions.

-Je propose qu'avant de reprendre, nous fassions une pause de quinze minutes, suggéra Harry en déposant à son tour son instrument dans sa boîte. Moi, je n'en peux plus, je vais faire un tour dans le jardin.

-J'arrive ! S'écria Ron. Tu viens, Hermy ?

L'air buté, la jeune fille secoua ses boucles brunes.

-Non, non…il faut que je travaille mon trait en doubles croches…

-Arrête ça, tu le joues impeccablement ! Tu ferais mieux de te détendre et de venir respirer un peu d'air frais.

-Sortez vite, que je puisse faire un petit somme, bougonna George en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil non loin de la cheminée. Vous me réveillerez !

-Bon, d'accord, je viens avec vous, lança Hermione, se levant de son tabouret. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginny ?

-Je vais me chauffer la voix. Je n'ai pas envie de chanter comme une casserole devant Sa Majesté.

-Hein ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça ici… ! S'écria George en rouvrant les yeux d'un air paniqué.

-Oh, très bien, j'ai compris ! Répliqua la jeune fille, vexée. Je monte dans ma chambre pour ne pas importuner monsieur.

-Ne te fâche pas, mon chou, tu sais bien que j'adore t'entendre miauler …Mais là, j'ai besoin de calme…

-Sois revenue dans un quart d'heure sans faute, Ginny ! Rappela Harry en quittant le salon derrière Ron, suivi d'Hermione.

Le garçon tenait à faire la meilleure impression à la comtesse Malefoy. La famille Weasley manquait cruellement de moyens pour faire tourner l'école de musique qu'Arthur avait courageusement créée. Harry se sentait fortement impliqué dans cette affaire, conscient de devoir tout, ou presque, à Molly et Arthur. Il espérait de tout son cœur que leur bienfaitrice choisirait d'augmenter les subsides qu'elle versait chichement à l'institution éducative. Le garçon ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour convaincre l'aristocrate de la nécessité de soutenir Arthur. La vie entière de Harry tenait entre les murs de cette vieille maison chaleureuse, au sein de cette famille d'adoption auprès de laquelle il avait découvert le bonheur de faire de la musique et surtout, celui d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

* * *

La voiture à cheval s'est arrêtée devant une des plus grosses maisons du bourg, non loin de l'église. C'est celle qui abrite la famille Weasley. Si j'ai bien compris, une des ailes de ce bâtiment en U est consacrée à l'école de musique qu'Arthur a fondée, il y a maintenant une bonne dizaine d'années.

Le cocher annonce que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Rassemblant mes lourdes jupes, je saisis la main qu'il me tend et je descends de voiture, suivie de ma femme de chambre qui lâche un bruyant soupir. Elle n'approuve pas cette visite, mais je ne m'en alarme pas. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de son appui dans cette affaire. Minerva est attachée à mon service depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et je la connais on ne peut mieux. Je sais qu'elle m'adore, mais quoique j'entreprenne, elle tente toujours de réfréner mes ardeurs, non parce qu'elle me désapprouve, mais parce qu'elle redoute qu'il m'arrive un quelconque malheur. Je devine que ses réticences ne tarderont pas à disparaître. En fait, sous ses allures de vieux chaperon acariâtre, elle peut être encore plus fantasque et hardie que moi. Je suis à peu près certaine que d'ici peu, elle sera tout feu tout flamme et me soutiendra activement dans mon projet.

Nous poussons le portail de fer et avançons dans la cour pavée. Presque aussitôt, la porte principale s'ouvre, livrant passage au maître des lieux qui s'empresse de courir à notre rencontre et m'accueille à sa façon, à la fois respectueuse et débonnaire. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de servile ou d'affecté chez cet homme, et je l'apprécie pour cela.

Il nous entraîne à sa suite à l'intérieur de la demeure. Sa femme, une petite personne rousse et grassouillette, nous salue à son tour. Elle non plus n'est pas obséquieuse, et son comportement plein de franchise, que certains jugeraient même désinvolte, me change et me repose des flatteries et courbettes hypocrites auxquelles je suis malheureusement accoutumée. Par ailleurs, je sais que cette femme a une fort belle voix, je l'entends souvent chanter des solos à l'église, et j'en profite pour lui en faire compliment, dans le but plus ou moins avoué de m'en faire une alliée. Toute souriante, elle me propose de boire un thé, mais j'annonce d'un ton sérieux que je préfère visiter d'abord les lieux.

Je vais finir par me persuader moi-même que si je suis venue ici, c'est avant tout pour parrainer cette famille méritante… !

Le son étouffé d'une merveilleuse musique parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'interroge Arthur du regard, et il m'explique avec un certain embarras que ses enfants et leurs amis sont en train de répéter sa toute dernière cantate, et qu'ils se feront une joie d'en interpréter un mouvement devant moi tout à l'heure.

J'espère ardemment que mon beau violoniste se trouve parmi eux. Je n'ai bien sûr pas encore parlé de lui à Arthur. Ce matin, en m'entretenant avec le brave homme au Manoir, j'ai simplement exprimé mon désir de connaître le fonctionnement de son école, dans le but de mieux évaluer ses besoins, et je lui ai suggéré qu'il me fasse voir les locaux aussitôt que possible. Il m'a appris qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours dispensés aujourd'hui et que les jeunes élèves ne seraient pas là, mais j'ai insisté pour venir malgré tout dès cet après-midi. Je n'en ai rien dit, mais j'étais trop impatiente de revoir le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs…

Hélas, je n'ai aucune certitude de trouver ici celui qui, depuis le dernier bal, n'a cessé d'occuper mes pensées…

En compagnie d'Arthur et de son épouse, je parcours les différentes pièces de la maison. Tout est propre et ordonné, mais assez indigent, il faut bien le reconnaître. Le mobilier, composé principalement de tables d'écoliers, de chaises et de pupitres à musique, est usé et bancal. Les murs auraient besoin d'un bon rafraîchissement, les fenêtres laissent passer les courants d'air et les planchers menacent de céder par endroits …

Après ce premier tour d'horizon au cours duquel Arthur s'est appliqué à m'expliquer le principe de l'accueil des enfants, ouvert à chacun, quelle que soit sa condition sociale, ainsi que le partage de leurs activités entre l'enseignement général, les cours d'instruments, la chorale et l'orchestre, nous gagnons l'autre partie de la maison, abritant les pièces de vie de la famille Weasley. Là aussi, je suis frappée par la modestie du décor. Apparemment, la maîtresse de maison ne dispose que d'une seule servante pour lui venir en aide… Malgré cette évidente pauvreté, la demeure est charmante, décorée avec goût, pleine de bouquets de fleurs, et on y sent une présence féminine attentive et accueillante.

Enfin, Arthur nous introduit, Minerva et moi, dans le salon de musique. Mon rythme cardiaque se précipite délicieusement, et je frémis d'anticipation.

C'est sans conteste la plus jolie pièce de la maison. Elle est spacieuse et toute lambrissée de boiseries peintes en bleu pâle. Donnant sur un verger, deux grandes fenêtres l'éclairent généreusement, et le plancher de bois blond renvoie la lumière, ce qui est du plus bel effet.

Les musiciens se sont arrêtés de jouer à notre entrée. Après s'être tous vivement levés dans un grand bruit de chaises raclant le sol, ils s'inclinent respectueusement. Mon cœur fait une embardée. Le beau garçon brun se trouve parmi eux, je le repère aussitôt, il est tout près de moi, sur la gauche, et ses yeux verts semblent capter toute la lumière de la pièce. J'essaye de contenir mon émotion en prenant place dans le fauteuil que me désigne Arthur, et je souris aimablement à la cantonade, faisant signe aux musiciens de reprendre là où ils se sont interrompus. Visiblement nerveux, Arthur reste debout à mes côtés.

Mue par la curiosité, j'examine tout à tour chacun des musiciens. C'est une jeune fille brune, au visage intelligent et aux cheveux exubérants remontés sur la nuque, qui tient le clavecin. A son aspect physique, je devine qu'elle ne fait pas partie de la famille Weasley. Je note qu'elle a de bons doigts, un jeu précis et dynamique.

Debout près du clavecin, une autre demoiselle interprète la partie vocale. Elle paraît très jeune, quinze ou seize ans à peine. Sa voix de soprano est claire, tendre, aérienne. Apparemment moins assurée que ses compagnons, elle jette de temps à autre un coup d'œil furtif dans ma direction. Je remarque la couleur rousse de ses beaux cheveux, épais et brillants, retenus par un ruban, et j'en déduis qu'il s'agit là de la benjamine des Weasley.

Les autres membres de la famille, du moins ceux qui sont ici présents, je les connais de vue. Les jumeaux m'ont toujours enchantée par la vivacité de leur jeu instrumental et leurs expressions malicieuses, voire goguenardes. Je crois savoir que ces garçons ne manquent pas d'esprit, j'ai même entendu dire qu'il leur arrive de fréquenter de jeunes nobles faisant partie du cercle de mon fils, et qu'ils y sont bien vus. Quant au grand violoniste dégingandé, il est, je crois, le plus jeune des garçons d'Arthur. Il paraît à l'aise avec son instrument, mais son jeu ne me semble pas particulièrement inspiré. Il faut dire à sa décharge que la partie de second violon ne lui donne guère l'opportunité de mettre en valeur son savoir-faire…

De la même manière qu'on garde, au cours d'un repas, le met le plus délicieux pour la fin, afin de mieux le savourer, j'achève mon tour d'observation par le premier violon...

Je suis assise si près que j'ai pour ainsi dire le nez sur lui et qu'il m'est difficile de le fixer sans friser l'indécence. Je m'y risque cependant, et ce que je vois ne fait que confirmer ma première impression. Non seulement il est magnifique, mais en plus, il joue comme un dieu, ce dont je n'avais pu me rendre compte le soir du bal. Je remarque sur son front une fine cicatrice, à demi dissimulée sous une de ses mèches noires. Détail amusant, il a posé sur son nez un binocle, sans doute pour mieux distinguer ses notes à distance, et cet accessoire lui donne un petit air sérieux et vaguement intellectuel que je trouve charmant. Visiblement, c'est lui qui dirige l'ensemble, et les autres le suivent attentivement. Compte tenu de sa jeunesse, il mène le jeu avec un brio, une fougue et une maîtrise impressionnants...

En bon musicien, il écoute et regarde la chanteuse, veillant à ne pas couvrir le son de sa voix et lui laisser le temps de respirer.

La gamine a pris plus d'assurance et la musique se déploie, élégante et raffinée. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est Arthur qui en est le compositeur. Cet homme a un réel talent, et les jeunes gens servent ses intentions avec intelligence et sensibilité. Tandis que je les observe, je sens encore une fois s'infiltrer en moi un insidieux sentiment de jalousie. L'amitié, voire l'affection qui les lient tous sont si apparentes ! On sent quelque chose qui vibre dans cette pièce, une sorte de flux de compréhension et de complicité qui passe de l'un à l'autre, et dont je me sens désagréablement exclue.

Surtout, je ne suis pas dupe : cette jolie fille rousse, tout en chantant de sa fraîche voix d'ange, plonge les yeux d'une manière éhontée dans ceux du beau violoniste. Je devine que ces jeunes gens travaillent souvent ensemble, et la connaissance qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre habite leur interprétation et lui donne toute sa force. Rien d'étonnant à ce que je sois prise d'une soudaine et brutale envie de les séparer. J'adorerais entendre cette fille s'étrangler sur une note aiguë, j'aimerais qu'elle chante faux et que les traits de son visage soient moins gracieux. Mais hélas, je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle est ravissante et que plus on avance dans le morceau, plus elle exécute ses vocalises rapides avec une irréprochable précision. Le premier violon lui répond avec une virtuosité non moins impressionnante.

Certes, j'ai pris autrefois des cours de chant avec un maître italien, et il m'arrive souvent de chanter, moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas la technique sûre de cette péronnelle. Mon timbre de voix est plus grave, plus rond. Plus mûr. Je sais que beaucoup d'hommes aiment m'entendre chanter, mais je n'ai guère exercé ma voix ces derniers temps. Je sens que je vais m'y remettre sérieusement dans les jours qui viennent…

Je vois bien que le jeune violoniste apprécie la voix de la rouquine. Cette pensée m'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas que cette voix éveille quelque chose en lui, un sentiment qui ressemblerait trop à de l'attirance. Je connais le pouvoir de séduction de la voix humaine, lié à sa composante essentiellement charnelle, et je pressens que cette fille, malgré sa jeunesse, le connaît également.

Le garçon sera à moi. Je suis riche, je suis belle. Je suis puissante, et malgré tout leur talent, ces gens me doivent respect et obéissance. Si je le décide, je peux leur arracher ce bel adolescent. Et ce n'est certainement pas cette petite chanteuse insignifiante qui pourra contrarier mes projets intimes.

Ils ont fini de jouer. J'applaudis avec bienveillance, souriant à chacun d'entre eux, adressant à la chanteuse un regard et un signe de tête éloquents.

-Dites-moi, mon ami, cette charmante cantate est bien de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle est de votre serviteur, en effet…dit Arthur en baissant la tête, confus.

-Mais c'est une magnifique réussite ! Permettez moi de vous féliciter ! Les harmonies en sont délicieuses. En revanche, elle ne me semble pas facile à exécuter, surtout pour la chanteuse...

-C'est vrai, mais ma petite Ginevra s'en sort très bien, je trouve…

Evidemment, le brave homme défend son bébé bec et ongle …

-Elle a une fort jolie voix, dis-je avec un sourire gentil et condescendant, mais sans doute peut-elle encore s'améliorer en abordant ses aigus avec moins de raideur. Le son y gagnera en souplesse et en rondeur.

La jeune fille incline la tête à son tour, je la sens légèrement mortifiée et je me félicite de cette petite victoire sur celle que j'appelle déjà intérieurement ma rivale. L'air de rien, je me tourne avec naturel vers le premier violon. Il a retiré son binocle et l'a glissé dans la poche de sa veste à basques.

-Votre partie est très intéressante, et vous en avez bien rendu les subtilités, jeune homme.

C'est la première fois que je m'adresse à lui directement. Surpris de ma remarque de connaisseuse, le garçon me gratifie d'un sourire et marque sa gratitude d'un modeste hochement de tête. Je note que ses joues lisses ont nettement rosi, et j'en éprouve une sorte de ravissement puéril.

-Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, madame, dit soudain Arthur d'un ton empressé. Je ne vous ai pas présenté nos musiciens. Voici tout d'abord Hermione Granger, notre claveciniste. Vous connaissez certainement son père, notre précieux et fidèle médecin Michael Granger.

Je me tourne vers la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes une musicienne accomplie, mademoiselle. Permettez moi de vous féliciter ! Dis-je d'un ton chaleureux. Je connais votre père, en effet, il nous arrive de faire appel à lui au Manoir, et nous n'avons jamais eu à le regretter.

Granger n'est pas le médecin attitré de notre famille, mais il intervient fréquemment auprès du personnel, et il a bonne réputation. La demoiselle est visiblement ravie de mon commentaire, ses yeux brillent et ses pommettes sont écarlates. Durant tout cet échange, j'ai senti le regard du garçon brun posé sur moi, et je frissonne sous cette excitante caresse. Heureusement que j'ai pris soin de mettre une de mes plus jolies tenues, celle dont le bustier épouse mes formes et dégage un décolleté suggestif sans excès.

-Et voici Harry Potter, continue Arthur en désignant le premier violon. Ce garçon est arrivé ici à l'âge de onze ans, et vous voyez quel excellent musicien il est devenu, en six ans à peine …

Harry…Un prénom ordinaire, mais qui lui va si bien ! Je le regarde à nouveau avec intérêt, masquant habilement l'émotion qui m'étreint et fait imperceptiblement trembler mes mains moites.

-Où viviez-vous, avant de venir étudier la musique ici, avec Arthur ? Dis-je d'un ton aimable et aussi dépassionné que possible.

-Oh…je…j'ai commencé la musique bien plus jeune, à l'église, avec monsieur le pasteur…Il m'a d'abord enseigné l'orgue…

Le jeune homme s'est adressé à moi avec une timidité bien compréhensible, mais son regard vert ne fuit pas le mien, au contraire, il me fixe hardiment. Il a une voix douce, agréable, bien posée, mais je m'aperçois qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma question, et je ne connais toujours pas ses origines. Je continue d'un ton ferme.

-Quelle est la profession de vos parents ? Sont-ils musiciens, eux aussi ?

-Heu…, commence Harry, et cette fois, son regard se trouble et s'abaisse tandis qu'il entrouvre les lèvres, hésitant à répondre. Devinant sa gêne, Arthur intervient, répondant à sa place.

-Les parents de Harry sont décédés alors qu'il avait un an à peine. Ils étaient musiciens, en effet, mais le garçon a été recueilli par un oncle, un commerçant, qui n'avait guère d'estime pour la musique. Heureusement, notre pasteur, le révérend Severus Rogue, a su déceler chez Harry un talent hors du commun, et il nous l'a amené avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est Remus Lupin qui l'a mis au violon.

Oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! Ce garçon est donc un orphelin… Je vais pouvoir faire passer l'attention que je lui porte pour un pur mouvement de charité. Me forçant à ne plus regarder le jeune Harry, je me lève en penchant la tête d'un air grave. Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu.

-Mon cher Monsieur Weasley, dis-je calmement, si je suis venue ici, c'est d'abord et avant tout pour évaluer de mes propres yeux les besoins de votre école. Ceci étant dit, je ne vous cache pas que j'aimerais une contrepartie, en échange des honoraires supplémentaires que je m'apprête à vous verser.

- Sa Seigneurie sait combien nous lui sommes tous reconnaissants et dévoués, dit Arthur en s'inclinant profondément.

-Je n'en doute nullement, mon ami. Alors voilà : rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'entendre notre Manoir vibrer plus souvent au son de votre belle musique et de vos excellents musiciens. Il serait regrettable de garder un tel talent sous le boisseau. Auriez-vous la bonté de m'envoyer tous les après-midi quelques uns d'entre eux, afin qu'ils exécutent pour moi et mes éventuels invités quelques pièces intéressantes de leur répertoire ?

Arthur sourit avec fierté, puis balaye rapidement du regard le groupe des jeunes gens. Tous ont l'air légèrement abasourdi. L'homme se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

-Nous sommes extrêmement flattés de l'intérêt que vous nous portez, et je pense que ces jeunes gens seront très honorés de venir ainsi vous divertir. Mais avez-vous une quelconque préférence en matière de répertoire ?

C'est maintenant que je dois me montrer habile, et ne pas laisser échapper l'occasion qui se présente…

-J'avoue apprécier tout particulièrement le quatuor à cordes, ainsi que la sonate en trio ou les pièces pour violon et clavecin, dis-je d'un ton empreint de sincérité. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que grâce à vous, mon cher monsieur, je peux tenir moi-même une partie de clavecin, ainsi qu'une partie de contralto, même si je n'ai pas l'aisance de ces deux brillantes demoiselles.

- Sans vouloir vous flatter, Madame, je témoigne volontiers que vous possédez toutes les qualités d'une excellente musicienne ! Vous savez que je ne vous ai jamais adressé de compliments sans penser intimement que vous les méritiez…

-Je connais votre honnêteté artistique, mon cher ami, ainsi que votre franchise et votre intégrité, aussi suis-je très touchée de vos encouragements. Je serai d'autant plus ravie de pouvoir exercer mes maigres qualités en compagnie de virtuoses aussi confirmés !

-Nous en sommes tous infiniment honorés, dit encore Arthur avec une fougueuse sincérité. Harry et mes trois garçons ici présents viendront au Manoir dès que vous en exprimerez le désir. J'ai également d'autres fils, instrumentistes à vent, qui pourront occasionnellement vous rendre service, si vous en formulez le souhait.

-Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer dès demain, si vous n'avez pas d'autres obligations ?

Arthur se tourne vers le jeune orphelin et lui adresse un regard interrogateur.

-Harry…?

Je ne puis qu'être surprise de voir cet homme d'âge mûr montrer un tel respect envers l'adolescent. Au lieu de lui donner un ordre, ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de sa part, il le consulte, ne voulant pas l'engager sans son consentement.

-Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème…, dit le jeune homme sans la moindre hésitation. Mais qu'en est-il de Ron et des jumeaux ?

Le violoncelliste me jette un coup d'œil coquin et l'altiste se penche ironiquement jusqu'à terre en signe de soumission.

-Nous sommes entièrement libres, bien sûr ! S'écrient-ils en chœur.

o0o

Dans la voiture qui nous ramène au Manoir, je ne puis m'empêcher de rire sous cape en repensant à la scène dans le salon de musique des Weasley. Tout compte fait, j'ai réussi à faire tomber les principaux obstacles qui me séparaient du jeune Potter, et je suis certaine d'avoir déjà quasiment gagné la bataille…

-Puis-je savoir ce qui fait rire ainsi ma jeune maîtresse ? Demande Minerva en me considérant de son œil sévère.

Avec son chignon serré et sa bouche mince, elle peut paraître glaçante, mais je la sais infiniment indulgente et compréhensive à mon égard.

-Oh, rien, rien, Minerva. J'ai passé une excellente après-midi. Et toi ?

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle regrettait par avance ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

-J'ai apprécié la compagnie de ces gens et j'ai trouvé leur musique fort agréable, mais bien entendu, je n'y connais rien, vous le savez, ma petite Narcissa.

Ah ha ha…j'en étais sûre ! Comme moi, Minerva a été séduite par les musiciens. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part ! Je proteste vigoureusement.

-Ne sois pas si modeste ! Tu t'y connais beaucoup, au contraire ! Dis-moi, en quoi as-tu apprécié leur compagnie ?

Elle hésite, souriant à demi.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas…ils sont naturels, ils ne donnent pas l'impression de jouer un rôle devant vous.

-Comme tu décris bien ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti… ! Oh, Minerva, j'ai une envie folle d'aider ces gens. Ils sont merveilleux !

La vieille femme me jette un regard soupçonneux.

-N'y a-t-il pas une autre raison pour que vous vous enflammiez aussi soudainement en leur faveur?

-Une autre raison ? Qu'entends tu par là, Minerva ?

-Je vous connais bien, petite maîtresse…, glisse-t-elle d'un air malin.

-Et alors ? Dis-je sur le ton de la provocation, en réfrénant mon envie de crier de joie.

-Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni stupide !

-Que veux-tu dire, Minerva ? Tes sous-entendus commencent à m'agacer !

-Vous vous êtes prise d'intérêt pour un de ces garçons, avouez-le !

Ah, nous y voilà ! Comment fait-elle pour tout deviner ainsi ?

-Cela se pourrait… mais je ne te dirai pas lequel !

-Nul besoin de me le dire, je sais de qui il s'agit !

-Ah oui ? Dis-je d'un air innocent.

Minerva esquisse un sourire en coin.

-C'est le petit orphelin, le violoniste, qui vous a tapé dans l'œil !

-Oh, n'utilise pas cette expression vulgaire !

-Je me trompe ?

-Peut-être…

-Je connais vos goûts, ma chérie. Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je vois à votre expression que j'ai deviné juste ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous mesuriez les conséquences de…

Ah zut, elle ne va pas m'assommer avec un de ses sermons !

-Ecoute, Minerva, ma vie est si monotone…J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu…

-Vous _amuser _? Seriez-vous comme les chats qui jouent avec les souris avant de les dévorer ?

Je ris nerveusement. Minerva est d'une incroyable perspicacité. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu as raison, je dois ressembler à un chat guettant sa proie... Mais c'est de ta faute, si je suis avide et cruelle, c'est toi qui as fait mon éducation ! A propos, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu trouves ce jeune homme…

-Il a l'âge de votre fils…

Je l'attendais, celle-là. Je hausse les épaules.

-Cela n'a aucune importance. N'est-il pas charmant ?

-Si, mais…

-Reconnais qu'il est mille fois plus séduisant que tous ces ennuyeux messieurs qui m'entourent et tentent de gagner mes faveurs !

-Ils ne sont pas tous si ennuyeux…

-Réponds-moi ! Le trouves-tu séduisant ?

-Certes ! Il est beau comme un cœur. Cependant…

D'enthousiasme, je saute sur mon siège en attrapant les main de ma confidente.

-Ah, tu es d'accord avec moi ! J'en étais sûre ! Je l'aurai, Minerva, je t'assure qu'il sera à moi !

-Oh, je ne doute pas un instant que vous parveniez à vos fins ! Mais avez vous pensé à ce que deviendrait ce garçon si on le surprend un jour avec vous et si…

-Oh, Minerva, ne joue pas les trouble-fêtes ! Pour l'instant, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! Et ce jeune homme ne peut que m'être reconnaissant de lui donner cette incroyable chance d'exercer son art devant une si noble société ! Je vais le faire sortir de son trou, et grâce à moi, il pourra peut-être s'enrichir en jouant pour la fleur de l'aristocratie !

Apparemment peu convaincue, la vieille femme bougonne dans sa barbe, mais je ne l'écoute plus.

Entre temps, nous sommes arrivées au Manoir. Je saute de voiture et monte en courant les marches du perron. Je me sens pleine d'allégresse, je trotte avec entrain à travers les couloirs, dansant devant les miroirs comme une adolescente amoureuse, quand soudain, je manque me heurter à une grande silhouette sombre qui venait à ma rencontre, suivie d'une autre que j'identifie rapidement comme étant celle de Lucius. Je m'incline en reprenant mon souffle et parviens à retrouver suffisamment de maîtrise de moi pour remettre en place mon masque de neutralité. J'exécute une gracieuse révérence.

-Mon oncle…, dis-je avec un respect teinté de crainte.

L'homme contre lequel j'ai bien failli m'écraser est en effet Lord Voldemort, le plus jeune des frères de ma mère. Me fixant de son œil sombre et ironique, il me domine d'une bonne tête, et je me sens toute petite devant lui. Il a environ l'âge de Lucius, peut-être sept ans de plus que moi. Vêtu de gris-argent et de vert foncé, il est extrêmement élégant. D'ailleurs, sa prestance m'a toujours impressionnée. Je ne le connais pas très bien, ma sœur Bellatrix est beaucoup plus proche de lui. Je sais que c'est un homme immensément riche et puissant. Son vaste domaine se trouve non loin de Bristol, il est propriétaire de plusieurs vaisseaux et une de ses activités principales n'est autre que la traite négrière, ce qui, je crois, lui permet d'engranger d'énormes revenus. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il détient également de vastes plantations dans les îles Caraïbes…

-Comment se porte ma charmante nièce ? Glisse-t-il de sa voix grave et cependant légèrement acide, en saisissant ma main pour y poser ses lèvres. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante, Narcissa…

-Eh bien, je me porte à merveille ! Et vous, mon oncle ?

-Ma foi…tout va pour le mieux. Tout au plus suis-je un peu fatigué par le long voyage qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici …

Je l'observe plus attentivement. Son beau visage aux traits durs ne paraît pas spécialement marqué, et ses vêtements ne portent pas la moindre trace de poussière. Mais je crois volontiers qu'il puisse être éprouvé par son périple.

-Et que nous vaut le bonheur de votre visite ? Dis-je en souriant aimablement.

-Avant tout, c'est le simple désir de vous revoir qui m'a jeté sur les routes, avant que l'hiver ne s'installe et que les déplacements deviennent trop difficiles. Sachez aussi que votre cher époux s'intéresse à mes activités, et m'a fait savoir qu'il aimerait y prendre part. Je suis donc venu m'entretenir avec lui de divers projets que nous avons en commun…

-Voici d'excellentes nouvelles, mon oncle. Combien de temps séjournerez-vous parmi nous ?

-Une petite semaine, je pense…

-Vous nous quitterez donc si vite ?

-Je suis un homme très pris, ma chère enfant…

-Je vois…Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à me féliciter que vous daigniez nous consacrer un peu de votre temps si précieux … Lucius, avez vous donné les instructions au personnel, afin que tout soit mis en oeuvre pour recevoir mon oncle dignement ?

-Rusard est prévenu, ma chère. Mais je vous suggère d'aller vous assurer par vous même que mes instructions soient bien suivies. A propos, voici une heure que je suis à votre recherche, en vain. Où étiez vous donc passée ?

Je sens une rougeur indésirable envahir mes joues. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis pourtant devenue maîtresse dans l'art de la dissimulation ! Sans doute est-ce le regard pénétrant de mon oncle, toujours posé sur moi, qui me plonge ainsi dans l'embarras. J'essaye de prendre un ton simplement enjoué.

-Figurez-vous que je suis allée au bourg, rendre visite à cette sympathique famille de musiciens, les Weasley…

D'abord surpris, mon mari dissimule à peine une grimace de mépris.

-Les Weasley ? Allons bon ! Quelle mouche vous a piquée ?

-Aucune, mon cher. Vous connaissez ma passion pour la musique. J'ai pris la décision de soutenir leur école, et en échange, j'ai demandé à certains d'entre eux de venir régulièrement ici, les après-midi, pour mettre un peu de gaieté entre ces murs austères et nous faire profiter de leur talent…

-En voilà, une étrange lubie ! Tout ceci va nous coûter cher ! Je vois d'ici la tête de Rusard…Vous auriez pu me consulter, avant de vous lancer dans cette aventure !

-Allons, mon ami, intervient mon oncle d'un ton bonhomme, ne grondez pas ainsi votre belle épouse ! Si nos projets communs prennent forme et que vous suivez bien mes conseils, je vous assure que votre fortune en profitera de manière si spectaculaire que vous n'en serez plus à compter les honoraires que vous versez à ces malheureux musiciens…

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Dans quel projet Lucius est-il sur le point de se lancer ? Mon oncle a une réputation quelque peu sulfureuse. Certains disent que pour amasser sa fortune, il ne s'est pas contenté d'user de moyens légaux. D'autres insinuent que ses mœurs sont étranges et dissolues, et que s'il n'est pas marié, c'est qu'il préfère que personne, pas même une épouse, ne vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires privées.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, je prends congé de ces messieurs et pars aussitôt m'assurer auprès de Rusard que tout est bien mis en œuvre pour recevoir honorablement mon oncle. Comme d'habitude, le vieil homme s'est chargé de donner les ordres aux valets, et les appartements de Lord Voldemort sont déjà préparés, dans l'aile nord du Manoir. Rassurée, je puis enfin rejoindre mes propres appartements pour changer de tenue avant le dîner…

Assise devant mon miroir, je contemple mon image, vaguement inquiète. Quelques rides sont apparues ces derniers mois aux coins de mes yeux…ma peau n'est plus aussi ferme que lorsque j'avais vingt ans…Ne suis je pas trop vieille ? Puis-je espérer plaire à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans? J'ai beau savoir que les garçons de cet âge sont souvent intéressés par les femmes plus mûres et plus expérimentées qu'eux, je me sens soudain beaucoup moins sûre de moi…

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes doutes et souris à mon image d'un air vainqueur. Je ne suis pas une débutante, et je maîtrise aussi bien les techniques de séduction que ce garçon joue brillamment de son violon. Si l'exercice est un peu délicat, il n'en est que plus excitant…Et d'ailleurs, je sais parfaitement de quelle manière procéder, ma stratégie est déjà au point…

Comment vais-je pouvoir attendre jusqu'à demain sans mourir d'impatience ?

**

* * *

**

**Coucou ! Vous ne vous êtes pas endormis ? Tant mieux ! Ben voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre vous a sans doute paru long, mais il était nécessaire pour mettre le décor, les personnages et l'action en place. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir donné à Minerva une condition inférieure** *_fait le gros dos en attendant les coups.._.* **Si vous êtes sages (comprenez, « si vous m'encouragez activement », hem, hem… ), le chapitre suivant devrait arriver au courant de la semaine prochaine !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Une fois encore, mille mercis aux reviewers, bien moins nombreux cette fois que pour le premier chapitre…Parler de musique ne fait pas recette, j'en suis bien consciente, mais j'ai trop envie de me faire plaisir dans cette fic, et tant mieux si quelques courageux me suivent malgré tout dans cette aventure, et y trouvent aussi un peu leur compte…**

**Les réponses aux anonymes sont en bas de page (sephir, No name, Clem, Kyara et h-g-c, c'est pour vous!).**

**Le prochain chapitre…hum…eh bien, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le publier. Je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine, et je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je repasserai chez moi pour poster, en supposant que j'aurai trouvé le temps et l'envie d'écrire. Bien sûr, s'il y a des reviews, ça peut aider (suivez mon regard…) !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Nous jouons depuis une heure, et mon niveau de concentration commence déjà à baisser. Je sens bien que mes deux partenaires font des efforts pour me venir en aide, ils ont ralenti le tempo et, avec une étonnante souplesse, ils rattrapent habilement mes décalages et mes erreurs, se concertant souvent d'un simple coup d'œil. Mais ils ont beau faire, je suis à la traîne. Mon endurance n'a rien de comparable avec la leur, je suis parvenue à la limite de mes possibilités. Une fois posées les dernières notes de cette redoutable sonate de Bach, je quitte mon tabouret, épuisée, et je m'éloigne du clavecin.

-Il me faut absolument une petite pause, messieurs, dis-je en souriant. Je sollicite votre indulgence, et je vous remercie de votre patience …Contrairement à vous, je ne suis qu'une néophyte, vous devez vous ennuyer avec moi.

Ce comportement modeste ne me ressemble guère, mais je ne puis faire autrement que de reconnaître mon infériorité.

-Vous vous défendez très bien…, dit George aimablement.

-Nous avons l'habitude de suivre nos élèves…, ajoute Harry en levant vers moi des yeux rieurs.

Je rêve, ou ce garçon cherche à me provoquer ? Je grimace.

-Je vous sais gré de me comparer à vos pires élèves, Harry. Votre franchise vous honore !

-Ne vous méprenez pas ! Renchérit-il vivement, toujours plus taquin. Il y a bien pire que vous !

-Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire ! Si vous me trouvez si médiocre, c'est à Arthur qu'il faut en faire le reproche. Il a été mon professeur durant de longues années.

-Le professeur n'est pas forcément responsable de la médiocrité d'un élève…, lance le garçon avec un sourire rayonnant, surtout lorsque l'élève en question se refuse à travailler !

Je me dirige vers lui, la main levée comme pour le frapper, mais il saute sur ses pieds, violon à la main, s'écarte en riant et court trouver refuge auprès de Minerva qui le cache derrière son dos. C'est un vrai gosse, un gamin insolent et joueur, irrésistiblement charmant. Je me tourne vers son compagnon qui est encore secoué de gloussements.

-Comment faites-vous pour le supporter, George ? Dis-je d'un ton gémissant, faussement exaspérée.

-Je n'en sais rien, répond-t-il en reprenant péniblement son sérieux. Cette fois, il a dépassé les bornes, et il mérite une bonne correction. J'en parlerai à mon père.

-N'en faites rien, surtout ! Je trouverai bien le moyen de le punir moi-même, dis-je sur le ton de la menace, tandis que Harry émerge des jupes de Minerva et revient prudemment jusqu'à sa chaise en me surveillant du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire narquois errant encore sur ses lèvres.

Je ne bouge plus de ma place, mais je le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Voulez-vous que nous continuions à jouer ? Propose George d'un ton affable.

-Volontiers, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués. Mais il me semble que Harry est au mieux de sa forme, alors, profitons-en. Qu'avez-vous d'autre à me faire entendre ?

Comme pour me donner raison en prouvant qu'il déborde d'énergie, Harry se lève à nouveau et attrape sa serviette de cuir qu'il a posée sur la table ronde en arrivant.

-Une sonate de Vivaldi, pour violon et Basse Continue, dit-il avec entrain, en me regardant de biais de ses yeux si troublants. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Parfaitement ! Je vous écouterai avec grand plaisir ! Je vais faire apporter des rafraîchissements.

Tandis que les deux jeunes gens installent les partitions sur les pupitres et accordent soigneusement leurs instruments, je demande à Minerva d'aller quérir une servante.

Depuis ma visite chez les Weasley, c'est la quatrième fois que les jeunes musiciens viennent au Manoir et que nous faisons ensemble de la musique de chambre. Hier, Harry n'était pas parmi eux, et j'en ai été très mortifiée, d'autant plus qu'il ne m'avait pas avertie de son absence. J'ai évité de trop le montrer, bien sûr. Son ami Ronald l'a excusé, prétextant que le garçon avait des cours à donner…Malgré tous mes efforts pour paraître enjouée, l'après-midi m'a parue interminable, fade et ennuyeuse.

Je savoure d'autant plus sa présence aujourd'hui. Il est maintenant tout à fait à l'aise dans ces murs, et sa timidité du premier jour s'est volatilisée, laissant place à un entrain et une joie de vivre qui frisent parfois l'effronterie. A vrai dire, il semble ne faire que peu de cas de mon rang et se comporte avec moi comme si nous étions des égaux. Je devrais peut-être m'en offusquer, mais j'en ressens au contraire une sorte de fierté. S'il est aussi naturel et spontané en ma présence, c'est que je n'ai ni l'aspect, ni l'attitude d'une vieille rombière...

Quand il joue, rien d'autre ne compte que la musique. Lui et son ami sont en chemise, manches relevées jusqu'au coude. Harry a négligemment repoussé ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant son front, et j'adore le voir ainsi, les mèches en bataille, complètement absorbé par son interprétation. Il est aussi brillant dans les mouvements rapides qu'émouvant dans les pièces lentes et expressives. Une telle maturité musicale a quelque chose de surnaturel chez un si jeune homme et me plonge dans une admiration perplexe. D'où peuvent donc provenir des dons aussi exceptionnels ?

Je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter, et encore moins de le contempler. Je m'aperçois que face à lui, je suis désarmée. Mes habituelles stratégies de séduction, pourtant si bien rôdées, n'ont aucune prise sur lui. Il va me falloir agir autrement, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être maître du jeu... Il faudrait avant tout que je trouve le moyen d'être seule avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais ce simple objectif est déjà difficile à atteindre...

Quelqu'un frappe, et Minerva fait entrer Daisy, la petite servante chargée d'un plateau. La vieille femme vient ensuite me parler à l'oreille.

-Lord Parkinson désire vous voir, chère maîtresse. Dois-je l'introduire auprès de vous?

-Bien sûr, Minerva, dis-je en masquant à peine une moue dépitée.

Ma suivante me fait un clin d'œil compréhensif, puis retourne à la porte de mon salon privé pour faire entrer Everett. Je me lève et vais à sa rencontre, tandis que Harry et George continuent de jouer leur duo de Vivaldi.

L'homme est encore plus élégant que d'habitude. Il se penche sur ma main pour la baiser et m'adresse un regard plein de reproches.

-Que devenez-vous, ma chère ? Dit-il d'une voix désagréablement forte, sans aucun respect pour la musique. Voici plusieurs jours qu'on ne vous voit plus, vous êtes continuellement enfermée dans vos appartements.

Je me penche vers lui et chuchote :

-Eh bien, voyez vous-même : je fais de la musique, et j'en écoute lorsque je suis lassée d'en jouer. N'est-ce pas un loisir bien innocent? Joignez-vous donc à nous, si vous le désirez !

Visiblement peu convaincu par ma réponse, Everett entre plus avant dans la pièce et regarde les musiciens d'un air renfrogné. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne se fait aucune illusion sur ma prétendue innocence. Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

-Combien de temps va durer ce…divertissement ? Demande-t-il, maussade.

-Quelques minutes encore. Vous n'appréciez pas la musique, Everett ?

-Mais si, ma chère! Réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules. Cependant, j'irais volontiers me promener dans le parc en votre compagnie. Vous m'avez manqué!

-Nous irons, dis-je en retenant un soupir, quand ces jeunes gens auront fini de jouer cette merveilleuse pièce de Vivaldi. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?

-Absolument aucun, grogne Parkinson.

Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil en s'essuyant le front de son mouchoir en dentelle, puis se met à observer Harry et George avec mauvaise humeur. Nullement perturbés par cette bruyante incursion, les deux garçons tirent de leurs instruments des sons toujours plus magnifiques, et après qu'ils aient posé le dernier accord, la pièce résonne quelques instants encore de la magie du maître italien. J'applaudis avec ferveur, soutenue par Minerva (aussi enthousiaste que moi), la servante (qui est restée tapie dans un coin, visiblement captivée), et Everett (beaucoup plus mou). Assez satisfaits de leur succès, Harry et George saluent en souriant. J'avance vers eux et leur désigne le plateau déposé sur une table par la servante.

-Je crois que vous avez amplement mérité quelques rafraîchissements. Venez par ici, messieurs !

Les musiciens rangent leurs instruments et s'approchent de la table. George a remis sa veste, mais Harry, toujours très décontracté, reste en bras de chemise.

-Vous devez être assoiffés. Daisy, faites le service, je vous prie !

La petite servante est sortie de son coin. Les yeux brillants et les joues rouges, elle remplit les verres de jus de groseilles. Ses mains tremblent, et je crains qu'elle ne renverse le liquide écarlate sur la nappe immaculée, mais je me retiens de lui en faire la remarque, de peur de l'handicaper encore plus. Je tends les verres pleins aux musiciens qui s'en saisissent en s'inclinant. Everett s'est levé et vient prendre un verre à son tour.

-Vous avez de la chance que le comte et la comtesse Malefoy s'intéressent à vous, dit-il à l'adresse de George, qui l'écoute poliment. Des musiciens comme vous ne peuvent se passer de bienfaiteurs, n'est ce pas ?

-Il est vrai que notre sort repose entre leurs mains généreuses, répond le jeune homme roux en m'adressant au passage un sourire malicieux. Nous ne leur dirons jamais assez notre reconnaissance.

Je souris à mon tour, et m'exclame en levant mon verre :

-La musique est pour moi le plus noble des Arts, et ceux qui en vivent et la servent dignement méritent toute ma considération et mon soutien. A présent, mes amis, buvons ce délicieux nectar à sa gloire éternelle !

Je trempe les lèvres dans mon verre. Harry fait de même, sans cesser de me regarder avec un léger sourire. Il est tout près. Je frissonne. Mes yeux caressent son visage, son cou rond que le col de sa chemise ouverte dégage largement, comme pour mieux m'inviter à y glisser la main. J'ai une soudaine envie de l'attirer à moi pour baiser ses lèvres fraîches et pleines, mais je me fais violence, résistant à ce désir impérieux.

-Reviendrez-vous demain, Harry? Dis-je avec douceur tandis qu'Everett poursuit sa conversation avec George.

Le garçon est plus grand que moi, mais je n'ai pas à lever beaucoup les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

-Si vous le désirez, madame, répond-t-il d'un ton soudain sérieux. Par contre, aucun de nous ne pourra venir jeudi...

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Il est prévu de longue date que nous animions la fête d'automne donnée par Maugrey Folœil, un vieil ami de Mr Weasley qui compte également parmi nos bienfaiteurs.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je suis certes au courant que l'école reçoit des subsides de quelques riches commerçants ou fermiers du coin, mais j'ignorais que certains d'entre eux organisaient des réceptions. Malgré moi, je sens les traits de mon visage se durcir.

-Une fête ? Je n'en ai pas connaissance. En quel honneur ? Et où a-t-elle donc lieu ?

-Oh, c'est une fête très modeste, une fête villageoise. Elle se tient tous les ans à cette période de l'année. Elle a lieu à la ferme du Tilleul, dans une grange et en plein air. Espérons que le temps nous sera favorable...En cette saison, c'est loin d'être gagné…

Il me dit cela sans gêne aucune, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

-Et vous vous abaissez à animer ce genre de divertissement, Harry ? Dis-je d'une vois dure, choquée par tant de désinvolture.

Il sourit sereinement.

-Je joue la musique de danse avec autant de plaisir que la musique savante. C'est très divertissant ! De plus, tous les frères Weasley vont venir, nous serons suffisamment nombreux pour nous relayer. Ainsi, nous pourrons également aller danser, à tour de rôle…

Comment ? Mon Harry, aller danser? Avec qui? La charmante rouquine, la sœur de George, la jolie chanteuse? Ou pire, avec les filles du village, les paysannes, les petites souillons ? Elles sont sûrement toutes folles de lui... Qui sait, Daisy en sait peut-être beaucoup plus sur lui que je n'en sais moi-même ? J'imagine soudain le garçon tenant par la taille et serrant contre lui une paysanne aux joues rouges et à la poitrine rebondie, puis basculant avec elle dans la paille…Oh, mon Dieu !

-Savez-vous que je pourrais vous interdire de vous rendre à ce genre de manifestation ? Dis-je avec froideur.

Harry se met à rire, et je tressaille. Ses dents sont blanches, son rire gai et naturel illumine son beau visage.

-Oh, vous ne feriez pas ça, n'est ce pas ? Glisse-t-il, espiègle.

-Bien sûr, que je le ferais! Mais…

On a de nouveau frappé à la porte, et Minerva pose son verre pour aller ouvrir. Cette fois, c'est mon oncle, Lord Voldemort, qu'elle introduit dans la pièce. Je suis très surprise de le voir. Depuis qu'il séjourne ici, il a passé tout son temps enfermé avec Lucius et Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix. Je ne les ai aperçus qu'aux repas, et encore. Que vient-il faire dans mes appartements ? Prendre congé, peut-être ?

Le silence s'est fait dans mon salon à son entrée. Son allure est déjà en elle même impressionnante. Aujourd'hui, il est tout de noir vêtu, comme un prince espagnol ou un ecclésiastique. Il avance vers moi et me salue cérémonieusement. Il serre ensuite la main de Parkinson, puis se tourne vers les musiciens qui n'ont pas bougé, et les considère avec étonnement. Je vois bien qu'il essaye sans succès d'évaluer leur position et leur rang. Les deux jeunes gens s'inclinent respectueusement.

-Ne soyez pas surpris, mon oncle, dis-je avec empressement…Ces jeunes gens sont des musiciens, venus sur ma demande nous jouer quelques unes de leurs pièces favorites. Mais dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici ?

-J'avais l'intention de vous rendre une petite visite, car je ne vous ai guère consacré de temps ces derniers jours, ma chère. Je me sens légèrement fautif de vous avoir ainsi négligée. Mais j'adore la musique, et... je me ferais un plaisir d'écouter jouer ces garçons.

-Laissez-leur le temps de se détendre, mon oncle, et expliquez-moi ce que vous mijotez depuis quelques jours avec mon époux et Lord Lestrange.

Mon oncle prend le verre que lui tend timidement Daisy et me jette un de ses regards perçants qui me mettent toujours légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Vous exposer le contenu de nos activités serait quelque peu laborieux, ma chère Narcissa. Sachez simplement que votre mari est intéressé par le commerce transatlantique et l'exploitation de la canne à sucre. Nous sommes donc en train de donner forme à son projet d'investissement. Un projet qui s'annonce extrêmement profitable, pour ne pas dire _juteux_...N'est-ce pas, Everett ?

Son regard croise celui de Parkinson, et tous deux éclatent d'un rire entendu. Je l'observe attentivement, et l'expression de ses traits provoque en moi un nouveau frisson. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je réalise brusquement que mon oncle me fait peur. Est-ce lié à l'opacité de ses yeux noirs, ou à la dureté de son visage osseux, dont les traits sont pourtant réguliers et harmonieux ?

-Il faudra m'en dire plus, dis-je d'un ton légèrement incertain. Tout ceci me paraît bien mystérieux.

-Lucius se chargera de vous exposer l'affaire dans le détail. Parlons plutôt de vous. A quoi passez vous votre temps? Etes vous toujours aussi passionnée d'équitation? Avez-vous toujours autant à cœur de secourir les pauvres et les nécessiteux?

-Bien sûr, mon oncle! Je fais tous les matins une promenade à cheval, et je vais une fois par semaine rendre visite aux malheureux du village pour leur apporter un peu de réconfort.

-La comtesse passe le plus clair de son temps enfermée ici à faire de la musique avec ces jeunes gens..., intervient alors Parkinson d'un ton amer, en montrant Harry et George d'un geste dédaigneux.

Je proteste vigoureusement.

-Ne soyez pas injuste, Everett! Il n'y a que quelques jours que je vous délaisse pour me consacrer un peu plus à mon art favori!

-Je suis moi même féru de musique, coupe mon oncle à sa manière froide et autoritaire. Je comprends parfaitement ma nièce. Rien n'est plus plaisant que de pratiquer la musique de chambre. Si j'avais le temps de me consacrer au clavecin et au pianoforte, je vous assure que je le ferais sans aucun scrupule! Hélas, la vie est ainsi faite que j'ai été contraint de délaisser cet art depuis fort longtemps.

Je suis stupéfaite, j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer mon oncle musicien. Dans un élan, il se tourne vers Harry et George qui ont fini de vider leurs verres.

-Alors, messieurs, quand allez-vous daigner nous jouer quelque chose?

Les garçons échangent un regard.

-Mais tout de suite, et avec grand plaisir, s'empresse de dire le violoncelliste, visiblement impressionné par la prestance et l'autorité de mon oncle. Que désirez vous entendre, my Lord?

-Eh bien, ce que vous avez à votre répertoire!

Harry s'adresse alors à moi.

-Nous pourrions reprendre le deuxième mouvement de la sonate de Bach... Etes-vous disposée à tenir la partie de clavecin, Madame?

Sa demande me touche étrangement, mais je sens une affreuse terreur s'emparer de moi. Cependant, je ne puis refuser. La gorge nouée, je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et avance vers le clavecin comme on va à l'abattoir. Je suis incapable de dire ce qui me met dans un état pareil. Le fait de jouer avec Harry? Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Le fait de me produire devant Everett et mon oncle? Peut-être...

Heureusement, le mouvement est lent, et la partie de clavecin n'est pas d'une grande difficulté. Progressivement, je me détends, mes mains cessent de trembler, et je parviens même à retrouver le plaisir de jouer. J'écoute le chant du violon, absolument poignant. Qui ne serait touché par une telle splendeur? Je jette un coup d'œil vers nos auditeurs. Everett n'a plus l'air aussi ennuyé, je surprends son regard posé sur moi avec une insistance qui frise l'indécence, ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Et mon oncle, est-il lui aussi occupé à m'observer, ou plutôt, à faire le décompte de mes fausses notes?

En réalité, Lord Voldemort ne me regarde pas. Il a les yeux fixés sur une toute autre personne. Je ne peux me distraire longtemps de ma partition, mais parvenue quelques mesures plus loin, je risque à nouveau un coup d'œil vers mon oncle. Il est d'une immobilité effrayante, et son regard noir est comme captivé. Pas de doute, c'est Harry qui le fascine ainsi. Je prends conscience que l'expression de mon propre visage ne doit guère être différente de la sienne lorsque je me laisse absorber par la contemplation du jeune violoniste...

Une fois ce mouvement achevé, je me lève. La suite est trop rapide et difficile pour moi, je renonce à continuer, je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser en public. Mes partenaires acquiescent et se lèvent à leur tour, mais mon oncle proteste et, d'un ton sans réplique, réclame une autre pièce. Les deux jeunes gens se concertent rapidement et optent pour la suite de la sonate, qu'on peut jouer sans clavecin tout en respectant la beauté et la complexité de la partition.

Je viens m'asseoir à côté de mon oncle. La musique reprend, cet "allegro" est vif et entraînant. Harry paraît encore plus en forme que précédemment. Jamais il n'a été aussi à l'aise, ni aussi inspiré. On dirait que la présence d'un public le stimule au lieu de l'handicaper. Son jeu est plein d'élégance, nuancé et pourtant rebondissant. Soudain, Lord Voldemort se penche vers moi.

-Qui est ce garçon? Chuchote-t-il nerveusement à mon oreille.

-Vous voulez dire... le violoniste?

Mon oncle hoche la tête avec impatience, comme si c'était une évidence. Je murmure:

-Je le connais depuis peu, et je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, à part qu'il se nomme Harry Potter, qu'il est orphelin, et qu'il a fait son apprentissage musical à l'école du village.

-Il est extraordinaire..., dit doucement mon oncle en reprenant son observation.

Je suis émue que quelqu'un d'aussi important et redoutable que mon oncle montre autant d'intérêt pour mon jeune protégé et reconnaisse son talent. Mais dans le même temps, inexplicablement, je sens une inquiétude sourde m'envahir.

-Vous avez dit... Potter? Harry Potter? Chuchote à nouveau mon oncle, quelques instants plus tard, les sourcils froncés.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Lord Voldemort paraît préoccupé. Comme si ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je n'ose pas lui en demander plus.

A la fin du mouvement, mon oncle applaudit brièvement. Les musiciens se lèvent et saluent une fois de plus. Harry a les joues roses, après l'intense effort de concentration qu'il a fourni. Je les sens indécis, George et lui. Doivent-ils ranger leurs instruments? Lord Voldemort se lève et s'approche d'eux. Je m'apprête à le suivre, mais Everett attrape mon bras.

-Narcissa, dit-il d'un ton suppliant, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à cette aubade? Ne pourrions nous pas sortir dans le parc à présent?

-Attendez un instant, mon cher ami, dis-je en dégageant mon bras. Nous avons encore quelques points à régler.

Je m'empresse de rejoindre mon oncle, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il dit aux garçons. J'intercepte la fin de sa phrase.

-...de venir avec moi à Bristol? Ma demeure a beau être vaste et luxueuse, il lui manque l'essentiel: de la belle musique, comme vous savez si bien en jouer, jeune homme!

Harry considère mon oncle avec une surprise bien compréhensible. Il tient toujours son violon et son archet en main, il est encore plus dépenaillé que tout à l'heure, et je le trouve plus séduisant que jamais.

-De plus, reprend mon oncle, j'ai chez moi un magnifique violon de Guarneri, fait à Crémone en l'an 1738. Je pense qu'il vous conviendrait mieux que cet instrument tout juste passable...

A la mention du prestigieux luthier italien, l'égal de Stradivarius, les yeux de Harry -comme d'ailleurs ceux de George- se sont écarquillés, et les deux garçons ont entrouvert la bouche avec un bel ensemble.

-Heu..., commence à dire le violoniste d'une voix mal assurée... Je suis très honoré de votre proposition, Monsieur, et je reconnais qu'elle est très alléchante. Mais...je ne puis vous donner si vite une réponse. Je suis tenu dans cette contrée par certaines obligations et...

Il jette un coup d'œil circonspect dans ma direction. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je sens la fureur m'emporter comme une vague. Mon oncle veut m'arracher ce garçon, après l'avoir entendu quelques minutes à peine. De quoi se mêle-t-il? De quel droit lui fait-il ce genre de proposition, sans même m'en avoir parlé avant?

-Mon oncle, permettez moi de protester, dis-je en avançant d'un pas, essayant de masquer ma colère sous le ton de la plaisanterie. Vous ne pouvez nous enlever Harry, nous avons grand besoin de ses services, et de plus, je crois savoir qu'il enseigne à l'école de musique de notre bourg. Ses élèves ne vous le pardonneraient pas!

Contrarié, mon oncle se tourne vers moi et me considère avec froideur.

-Pensez-vous sérieusement, ma chère, articule-t-il entre ses dents, que l'avenir de ce garçon doive se limiter aux murs de ce Manoir? Son talent ne doit-il donc servir qu'à vous divertir dans vos salons privés et à donner quelques cours à des gosses de paysan?

Cet homme, mon oncle maternel, est soudain devenu mon ennemi. Il croit pouvoir balayer mon opposition d'un revers de la main. Il va apprendre à qui il a à faire !

-Et qu'avez vous donc à lui proposer, mon oncle? Dis-je d'un ton grinçant. Une brillante carrière internationale?

-Et pourquoi pas? On ne peut enfouir égoïstement un tel talent dans cette pauvre campagne, si loin de la capitale. Il faut que ce garçon joue devant des publics avertis qui sauront l'apprécier et le payer comme il le mérite! Pourquoi pas devant le roi et la reine? Grâce à mes relations, je peux l'introduire dans la haute société, il pourra se produire avec les meilleurs ensembles, dans les plus riches palais, les plus belles salles de concert...

Je m'esclaffe:

-Voilà un bien joli conte de fées! Je vous croyais très affairé, mon oncle! Où trouverez vous le temps de vous occuper de la carrière de Harry?

-Il est toujours possible de trouver du temps pour ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Qu'en dîtes-vous, jeune homme? Demande-t-il soudain à George, qui paraît très mal à l'aise. Ne pensez vous pas que j'offre à votre ami une formidable opportunité?

Le violoncelliste cherche à croiser le regard de Harry, mais les paupières du garçon brun restent obstinément baissées.

-Je ne peux parler à sa place, répond-t-il finalement d'un ton hésitant. S'il prend la décision de vous suivre, je ne tenterai pas de l'en dissuader. Mais ce choix n'appartient qu'à lui seul!

-Alors, Harry? Insiste mon oncle, presque menaçant.

Il en est déjà à l'appeler par son prénom! Le jeune homme lève enfin les yeux et regarde le Lord avec sa franchise habituelle, si désarmante.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais je vais devoir me répéter, au risque de vous déplaire. Je ne me sens pas capable de vous donner si vite une réponse. Une telle décision demande réflexion...

Je vois les poings de mon oncle se crisper fugitivement. J'ai l'impression de sentir sa déception et son courroux s'échapper par toutes les pores de sa peau.

-Très bien! Prenez le temps de réfléchir, mon garçon, lâche-t-il sèchement. Mais songez qu'une telle chance ne se présentera pas deux fois. Vous savez où me trouver!

Sur ces paroles abruptes, mon oncle tourne les talons et sort de la pièce d'un pas vif, sans même m'adresser un regard. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, Everett fait un pas vers moi.

-Allons, ma chère! Les plus belles heures du jour seront écoulées, et il sera trop tard pour faire une promenade!

Exaspérée, je retiens de justesse la remarque cinglante qui me vient à la bouche. Après tout, Parkinson s'est montré patient, et il est de mon devoir de le ménager.

-Un instant encore, mon ami, dis-je le plus calmement possible, avant de m'adresser à nouveau aux musiciens. "Je vous remercie l'un et l'autre. Vous devez être fatigués, Minerva va vous raccompagner jusqu'à l'escalier de service. Puis-je compter sur votre présence à tous deux demain, à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui?"

-Nous serons là sans faute, Madame, répond Harry en faisant une légère révérence, mais son visage a repris son expression espiègle. Nous avons bien compris que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de nous!

Je ris malgré moi, tout en protestant.

-N'en soyez pas trop certain! Méfiez-vous que votre insolence finisse par me lasser !

-N'écoutez pas Harry, c'est un mauvais garnement! Intervient George en tapant familièrement l'épaule de son compagnon. Désirez-vous entendre également d'autres instruments, Madame ? Un de mes frères joue du traverso, et il y a de merveilleuses pièces pour violon, flûte et basse...

Je ne peux dire à haute voix que seule m'importe la présence du jeune Potter, et que si j'étais libre, je n'inviterais que lui, et pas uniquement pour faire de la musique... Mais je dois faire bonne figure. Je souris, crispée.

-Excellente idée! Amenez donc votre flûtiste! A demain, messieurs!

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Tu m'as dit qu'il t'a fait cette proposition après t'avoir entendu jouer quelques minutes à peine?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ouais. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas? Et je n'ai rien joué de si extraordinaire. La sonate de Bach est belle, mais elle n'a rien d'une performance technique.

-Elle permet d'évaluer ta musicalité, remarqua Remus en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés. Si cet homme a été impressionné par ton jeu dans cette sonate, c'est qu'il a un goût musical très sûr. C'est vraiment étonnant. En général, ces aristocrates considèrent la musique comme un passe-temps et un divertissement, ils n'apprécient guère les pièces de caractère sérieux. Le vieux Bach n'est plus du tout en vogue actuellement…

-Le plus incroyable, c'est que ce Lord soit en possession d'un Guarneri !

-Tu es sûr que c'est vrai?

-Parce qu'il pourrait avoir menti? Demanda le garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

-Evidemment, Harry, sourit son professeur. Il peut avoir inventé cette histoire pour te convaincre d'accepter son marché.

-Quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé dans la société?

Remus Lupin partit cette fois d'un éclat de rire amer.

-Je vois que tu as encore beaucoup d'illusions...j'espère pour toi que tu ne les perdras pas trop vite.

Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea plusieurs secondes.

-Quelle décision pensez-vous qu'il me faille prendre? Demanda finalement Harry avec douceur.

-Je t'avoue que je suis moi même très indécis. Je ne connais pas ce Lord Voldemort. Je pense qu'avant d'accepter, il faudrait se renseigner sur lui.

-Comment faire? Seule la comtesse pourrait m'en apprendre plus, et c'est un peu délicat de l'interroger à ce sujet...

-Je comprends, d'autant plus qu'elle ne dira pas forcément toute la vérité, elle non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer d'obtenir des renseignements de mon côté.

Harry se leva et fit quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce. Dès son retour du Manoir avec George, il avait demandé à Remus, qui se trouvait de passage chez les Weasley, de pouvoir s'entretenir seul à seul avec lui. Sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort l'avait profondément troublé. Personne mieux que son professeur de violon ne pouvait le conseiller dans cette affaire. Remus avait aussitôt accédé à sa demande, et ils étaient allés discuter à l'écart, dans la salle de violon.

-Dis moi, Harry, reprit Lupin, quelle impression t'a fait ce Lord?

Le garçon hésita.

-C'est difficile à dire. Il n'est pas vraiment aimable, et son visage est plutôt dur, pas très engageant. Mais le physique, ça ne signifie rien, n'est-ce pas...

-En effet, soupira Remus. Ecoute, Harry! Tu es presque un homme maintenant. Je serais heureux pour toi que tu puisses prendre ton envol, travailler avec de meilleurs maîtres et évoluer dans une sphère plus prestigieuse que ce que nous avons à t'offrir ici, Arthur et moi. Mais pour l'instant...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de meilleur maître que vous! Protesta le garçon avec vigueur.

-Bien sûr que si, Harry! Il faudrait que tu voyages, que tu ailles en France, en Italie ...Regarde, ce jeune Mozart, dont on entend parler jusqu'ici, son père l'amène aux quatre coins de l'Europe...

-Bah...je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'exhibe comme un animal de foire...Mon père n'aurait certainement pas approuvé ce genre de choses!

-Oh, James ne t'aurait pas traité de cette manière, c'est sûr, dit Remus en riant. Et Lily s'y serait opposée, de toute façon...Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on t'emmène si loin dès ton plus jeune âge!

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne sont plus là pour me pousser dans une direction ou une autre...à propos, Remus, j'avais une autre question à vous poser...

-De quoi s'agit-il, Harry?

-On ne m'a jamais dit exactement de quelle manière mes parents sont morts...à chaque fois que je posais la question, on me répondait évasivement...Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la maison a brûlé... Mais pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas enfuis ? Y a-t-il autre chose? Vous devez être au courant, vous! Vous étiez un de leurs amis!

Le garçon ne savait pas si le moment était bien choisi pour avoir ce genre d'explication avec son professeur, mais cette question lui torturait l'esprit depuis trop longtemps. Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit quelques pas et vint s'asseoir sur la table la plus proche de son élève.

-C'est exact, commença-t-il d'une voix troublée, j'étais un ami très proche de tes parents, et d'ailleurs, je t'ai souvent parlé d'eux. Mais je ne sais pas précisément de quelle façon ils sont morts. Ou disons plutôt que je n'ai aucune certitude, je n'étais pas sur les lieux au moment où cela s'est passé, on m'a raconté les évènements...Cependant, je pense que tu es en âge d'en savoir autant que moi, toi qui es leur fils.

-Si je comprends bien, la maison n'a pas été frappée par la foudre, comme on me l'a toujours raconté ?

-Non, Harry. Tes parents ont été assassinés.

Sous le choc, le garçon resta un instant bouche bée.

-Oh! Mais...comment...par qui...pourquoi? Bégaya-t-il

-On ne le sait pas, malheureusement. On pense que ton père avait été le témoin involontaire d'un meurtre, et que ceux qui avaient commis ce crime l'ont surpris et ont voulu le supprimer peu de temps après, afin d'éviter qu'il parle. Ils ont préféré tuer aussi ta mère, au cas où. Toi, ils t'ont épargné. A un an, tu ne pouvais témoigner contre eux. Mais tu aurais pu mourir, toi aussi, puisque avant de quitter la maison, ils ont pris soin d'allumer un incendie, pour mieux effacer les traces... Après, tu connais l'histoire. C'est ton parrain, Sirius Black, qui t'a sauvé. Il est arrivé dans les parages, a vu la maison brûler, s'est précipité à l'intérieur et a réussi à t'extirper des décombres. Tu n'avais qu'une légère blessure au front.

-Mais si mes parents ont...ont brûlé, comment peut-on savoir qu'ils avaient d'abord été assassinés avant l'incendie?

-On a retrouvé leurs corps presque intacts, protégés par une cloison de plâtre. Ils portaient les traces du crime...

-Mon Dieu... c'est horrible!

Harry avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Remus s'approcha encore de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Oui, c'est horrible. Mais il est trop tard, plus de quinze ans après, pour chercher les coupables.

-Et Sirius est mort à son tour, d'une manière étrange, s'écria Harry avec désespoir...après avoir été emprisonné injustement durant de longues années !

-Oui, Sirius a voulu témoigner devant la justice, car James lui avait parlé de ce meurtre dont il avait été le témoin. Mais la police du comté s'est saisie de ton parrain, considéré comme un fou dangereux, et l'a enfermé. Ils n'ont pu le condamner à mort, faute de preuve, mais dès sa libération, il a été supprimé à son tour, certainement par la même bande de malfrats qui se méfiaient de lui.

Ecœuré, Harry serra les poings.

-Si un jour, je réussis à retrouver ces infâmes criminels...

-Hélas, Harry, nous sommes des musiciens, pas des justiciers...

-Par moments, Remus, j'aimerais aussi savoir me battre à l'épée, et manier un pistolet...

-Tu as appris à te servir d'une épée, non?

-Oh...à peine..., dit Harry d'un ton maussade.

-On ne peut à la fois savoir manier un archet et une épée. A chacun son métier. Et je pense que les bons escrimeurs sont moins rares que les bons violonistes. Tu vois bien, ce Lord qui propose généreusement de te prendre sous son aile...il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il t'avait vu tirer l'épée contre George...

-Vous pensez donc que je dois accepter son offre?

-Je t'ai dit que je veux d'abord obtenir des renseignements sur lui. J'irai voir Severus, il connaît du beau monde et il est informé sur beaucoup de choses...

Harry fit la grimace. La simple mention du nom de Rogue lui donnait des boutons.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas au courant, grogna-t-il. Il va encore en profiter pour se moquer de moi et me rabaisser...

-Allons, Harry, tu sais bien que Severus est un homme de Dieu, pourquoi chercherait-il ainsi à te nuire?

-Vous m'avez appris vous même qu'il détestait mes parents, et qu'il a reporté sur moi cette vieille rancune avec laquelle je n'ai rien à voir...

-Il détestait _ton père_, nuance ! Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, James avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. N'oublie pas que c'est Severus qui a pris la décision de t'enseigner la musique après t'avoir entendu chanter à l'église, et cela contre l'avis de ton oncle Vernon…

-Ouais, ça va, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, tout le monde se charge de me le répéter vingt fois par jour...

-Bien, Harry, il est l'heure d'aller dîner, je pense que Molly n'apprécierait pas que nous soyons en retard.

Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds. Il mourait de faim, et il était impatient de rejoindre ses amis autour de la grande table familiale. "Merci pour votre patience, Remus", dit-il quand même à son professeur avant de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine spacieuse où les Weasley avaient coutume de prendre leurs repas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry regagnait son lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami Ron. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, mais Harry avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les évènements de la journée repassaient inlassablement dans sa tête... Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme de la comtesse Narcissa, malgré la différence d'âge et sa position sociale inaccessible. Ron et les jumeaux ne cessaient de s'extasier sur sa beauté et sa grâce, et il ne pouvait que leur donner secrètement raison, même s'il n'en disait rien devant ses camarades. Elle le troublait étrangement, et il sentait confusément qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Cette pensée l'intriguait tout en l'excitant. Il adorait la taquiner et la faire marcher. Mais il en ressentait aussi une sourde culpabilité, car il était sensé être amoureux de Ginny, et il savait que la jeune fille avait des sentiments pour lui et espérait l'épouser...

La pensée de sa rencontre avec l'étrange Voldemort revenait elle aussi le turlupiner. Devait-il suivre cet homme dont il ne savait rien et qui ne lui avait inspiré ni sympathie, ni confiance? Il lui fallait même reconnaître que, bien qu'il n'en eût rien dit à Remus, la façon insistante dont l'aristocrate l'avait regardé l'avait mis franchement mal à l'aise. Toutefois, en refusant son offre, ne risquait-il pas de laisser passer une belle occasion de changer d'horizon et de découvrir le vaste monde?

Enfin, ce que lui avait révélé Remus concernant la mort de ses parents venait s'ajouter à la ronde infernale de ses pensées. Dès qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, un homme qui devait être son père apparaissait devant ses yeux, se débattant avec acharnement contre l'étrange Lord Voldemort, dont le visage osseux était déformé par un rictus cruel. La belle comtesse Narcissa surgissait alors à son tour et se déshabillait lentement, une lueur de défi dans le regard, tandis que des flammes venaient lécher sa peau dénudée et embrasaient ses longs cheveux blonds. Le garçon se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur…

Il ne parvint à s'endormir véritablement qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit...

**o0o0o0o0o**

-Ma chère Narcissa, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de remettre brièvement sur le tapis le sujet qui nous a opposés cet après midi.

Voilà que mon oncle revient à la charge. Il est tard, je m'apprêtais à me coucher, et l'homme s'est fait à nouveau introduire dans mes appartements. Il y a une étrange lueur dans son regard, et je réalise qu'il ne serait peut-être pas bon de trop le contrarier. J'en viendrais presque à déplorer l'absence de Lucius à mes côtés. Heureusement, Minerva est là, veillant au grain. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir jouer serré.

-Mais volontiers, mon oncle ! Que puis-je faire pour vous contenter ?

Lord Voldemort se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil sans attendre mon invitation. Il lève vers moi son regard noir, inquisiteur.

-Vous avez dû trouver que j'étais bien prompt à m'intéresser à ce jeune violoniste, et, sans rien savoir de lui, à l'inviter à venir séjourner chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il sur un ton qu'il essaye de rendre neutre, mais derrière lequel je sens sa nervosité.

Je ne vais certainement pas dédaigner la perche qu'il me tend. Je m'exclame :

-En effet ! Dire que j'ai été surprise est un euphémisme ! Je vous avouerais que je me suis même interrogée sur votre santé mentale.

Là, j'ai fait fort ! Je vois mon oncle réprimer difficilement une grimace de fureur. Mais il se contrôle et parle d'un ton si calme qu'il sonne à mon oreille comme un grondement souterrain et menaçant.

-Vous savez, ma chère, je n'ai en général guère besoin de temps pour repérer un talent exceptionnel. Ayant écouté nombre d'excellents musiciens et observé des centaines d'entre eux, j'ai une longue expérience à mon actif. Votre petit violoniste m'est tout de suite apparu comme une perle rare. Peu importe que je ne sache rien de lui, j'en apprendrai plus par la suite. Ses extraordinaires qualités musicales m'ont sauté aux yeux et aux oreilles, et je m'en serais voulu de ne pas lui avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. Quand on attrape un aussi beau poisson, il ne faut à aucun prix le laisser échapper !

-Certes, mon oncle, vous avez raison, et je ne peux qu'admirer votre rapidité à détecter ainsi les jeunes prodiges. Mais vous semblez oublier que je suis la bienfaitrice de ce garçon, ainsi que de la famille Weasley qui l'a élevé et pris en charge depuis de longues années. Aussi, en ma qualité de mécène, j'estime naturel qu'on me demande mon avis avant d'emmener au loin un de ces musiciens !

Lord Voldemort a un petit rire narquois.

-Allons, ma chère, avouez que si j'avais fait cette proposition au violoncelliste, vous ne seriez pas montée ainsi sur vos grands chevaux…

-Je ne l'aurais guère appréciée non plus ! Mais il est inutile de nier que Harry Potter est, parmi tous ces musiciens, le plus doué, le plus accompli …

-Et le plus séduisant…, coupe mon oncle en me défiant de son regard perçant.

Je continue en souriant, sans me laisser troubler par son intervention, bien que mon cœur batte précipitamment et que la température de mon visage soit proche de l'ébullition.

-Et oui, sans doute aussi le plus séduisant, bien que ses amis le soient également et que…

-Je vois clair en vous, ma chère nièce, interrompt encore une fois Lord Voldemort en se remettant sur pieds. Vous avez décidé de partager votre couche avec ce garçon, et vous ne renoncerez pas aisément à ce projet. Que désirez-vous en échange ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle en pleine figure. Comment ose-t-il me parler ainsi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une chose pareille ? Dis-je d'une voix tremblant d'indignation.

-Allons, Narcissa, votre petit jeu est absolument transparent, surtout pour un vieux routier comme moi, et je connais votre réputation. Séduire ce tout jeune homme qui, soit dit en passant, a l'âge de Drago, vous amuse, et vous aurez un trophée de plus à votre tableau de chasse…

Je pourrais lui demander quelles sont les raisons profondes qui l'ont amené lui aussi à jeter son dévolu sur Harry. Peut-être –probablement- ces raisons sont-elles encore moins honnêtes que les miennes. Mais consciente du danger, je réfrène tant bien que mal mon insolence.

-Quand bien même ce serait le cas et vous seriez dans le vrai, dis-je doucement avec une moue railleuse, je suis entièrement dans mon bon droit, en tant que bienfaitrice de ce garçon. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre…

-Ainsi, vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le garder auprès de vous ? Enonce mon oncle d'un ton heurté par la rage.

Je tente de garder mon flegme apparent.

-N'est-ce pas de bonne guerre ?

-Je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez en échange. Je renouvelle ma demande.

-Rien ne peut remplacer Harry, vous le savez fort bien, mon oncle. Vos aurez beau me couvrir de cadeaux ou m'envoyer d'autres violonistes, rien ne pourra égaler le plaisir que je trouve à l'écouter, lui. Si vous voulez le voir, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : venez nous rendre visite le plus souvent possible, nous vous recevrons volontiers !

Mon oncle serre les poings et sa mâchoire se contracte, saillant sous sa peau blanche. J'ai soudain peur qu'il me frappe. Mais brusquement, son visage se détend et il articule d'un ton mielleux :

-Très bien. Gardez donc ce garçon avec vous. Mais promettez-moi une chose : s'il exprime le désir de venir me rejoindre, ne l'en empêchez pas…

Je sens que je vais devoir céder, au moins sur ce point là. De toute manière, je suis certaine que Harry n'aura aucune envie de partir vivre à Bristol. Je saurai comment lui donner le goût de rester ici…

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mon oncle. Quels que soient mes droits sur lui, ce garçon ne m'appartient pas. S'il décide d'accepter votre généreuse proposition, je ne ferai donc rien pour le retenir.

Mon oncle me transperce encore une fois de son regard si sombre qu'il en paraît presque rouge.

-Je pars demain, Narcissa, murmure-t-il d'un ton pressant. Sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue à Bristol, et que si l'envie vous prend de venir m'y rendre visite en compagnie de votre cher musicien, je vous accueillerai avec un immense plaisir !

-Je vous en remercie, mon oncle, dis-je avec un sourire paisible. Votre invitation m'honore, et j'y songerai très sérieusement, soyez-en certain.

Je lui présente ma main, il la baise brièvement avant de quitter la pièce. Dès qu'il a refermé la porte, je me tourne vers ma suivante.

-Tu as entendu ça, Minerva ? Dis-je à voix basse, encore sous le coup de la peur et de la colère. Mon oncle n'a plus toute sa tête !

La vieille femme hésite avant de répondre. Elle me paraît très préoccupée.

-Ses motivations ne me semblent pas claires, dit-elle enfin d'un ton mal assuré. Pourquoi tient-il tellement à faire venir Harry auprès de lui? Vous auriez pu l'interroger davantage à ce sujet.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas dit la vérité. Et il l'aurait pris comme une provocation.

-C'est vrai, mais vous l'auriez au moins un peu déstabilisé. Pour être franche, je n'espère qu'une chose : que Harry ne parte pas le rejoindre.

Je sais que Minerva s'est attachée au garçon, elle aussi, et peut-être autant que moi, même si c'est d'une toute autre manière.

-Tu ne penses donc pas, toi, qu'il pourrait en profiter pour commencer une brillante carrière de violoniste ?

-Je n'y connais rien, mais il me semble que les projets de votre oncle ne se limitent pas à développer le talent musical de ce garçon et à le présenter au roi et à la reine.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Minerva se rapproche de moi avec un air de conspiratrice.

-Si vous aviez vu de quelle manière il le regardait, ma petite Madame…on eût dit qu'il voulait le dévorer tout cru…Et sans vouloir vous vexer, moi, cet homme, je ne lui ferais pas confiance !

-Ainsi, tu as eu la même impression que moi…Oh, Minerva, je pense que Harry n'a rien à faire auprès de mon oncle ! Quelque chose me dit que l'inciter à aller là-bas, ce serait l'envoyer dans un piège dangereux. Quand je pense que mon oncle m'a accusée de vouloir le mettre dans mon lit ! Quel toupet !

-N'a-t-il pas lu clairement en vous, pourtant ? Rit Minerva en m'aidant à me dévêtir.

-S'il a de telles pensées à mon endroit, c'est que les siennes sont encore plus malsaines et inavouables…

Une fois couchée, je passe et repasse dans mon esprit le déroulement de cette journée. Je revois le regard malicieux que Harry posait sur moi, la façon dont il me fixait avec insistance. Puis surgit à nouveau devant mes yeux l'expression troublée de son visage, après que mon oncle lui ait fait sa proposition… Pourquoi le garçon a-t-il été si prudent et réservé ? Tient-il secrètement à moi ? Ou a-t-il plus vraisemblablement deviné lui aussi que les intentions de l'homme à son égard n'étaient pas si nobles qu'il y paraissait de prime abord ?

Juste avant que le sommeil daigne enfin m'emporter, l'histoire de la fête villageoise me revient en mémoire, et cette pensée indésirable me réveille une fois de plus. Jeudi, Harry ne viendra pas au Manoir. Ni lui, ni aucun de ses camarades. Ils iront jouer et danser à la ferme du Tilleul. Ils s'amuseront sans moi, Harry batifolera avec de jolies filles …il s'éprendra peut-être de l'une d'elles, et l'entraînera à l'écart pour la caresser et l'embrasser…

Soudain, ma décision est prise. J'irai moi aussi jeudi soir à la ferme du Tilleul, clandestinement bien sûr. Je me déguiserai en paysanne, ou encore, en jeune homme…Minerva me secondera, et je puis même acheter la complicité de la petite Daisy ou de Robert, le valet de pied. Je trouverai bien le moyen de me rapprocher du garçon.

Et j'obtiendrai enfin ce que je désire si ardemment…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pfff...Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a paru ni trop long, ni trop dense… J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, et je vous dis à bientôt (au plus tard dans deux mois, si vous êtes sages, héhéhé !!) Bisous !**

**Sephir**** : **Merci beaucoup pour ton message d'encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir, et ça suffit largement pour me motiver. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de faire de longs discours !!

**No name**** : **Coucou ! Ah, tu te poses des questions, et c'est bien normal…Y aura-t-il un LV/HP ou un NM/HP, ou les deux ?…Bon, je ne vais pas tout révéler, hein, mais je pense qu'en lisant ce chapitre, tu vas déjà pouvoir deviner beaucoup de choses. J'espère que cette réponse te suffira ? En tout cas, merci, merci pour ton soutien !

**Clem**** : **Bonjour! Je te remercie pour ta review. Narcissa pense pouvoir tout maîtriser, mais elle va s'apercevoir que c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît ! Bises, et à bientôt !

**Kyara**** : **Hello! Merci pour ta belle review et tes encouragements ! Oui, Harry est vraiment coincé entre deux chats affamés, va-t-il réussir à leur échapper sans y perdre quelques plumes ? A bientôt !

**h-g-c**** : **Coucou ! Oui, cette fois, il ne s'agit pas de Lucius… il faut changer un peu d'histoire, même s'il y a beaucoup de points communs avec « Maîtres Chanteurs »(je ne me renouvelle pas beaucoup, c'est la faute à mes obsessions !!) Merci pour ton soutien !

**Une p'tite review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR (dommage…)

**Rating**: T, pour l'instant.

**Genre** : Univers alternatif.

**Résumé**: La belle et riche comtesse Narcissa Malefoy s'éprend d'un jeune musicien orphelin, Harry Potter. Mais un drame survient et elle est contrainte de solliciter la protection de son oncle, l'inquiétant Lord Voldemort, qui s'intéresse à son tour de très près au jeune homme…

**NDA: ****Salut tout le monde ( heu... y a-t-il quelqu'un sur ce site qui s'intéresse encore à cette fic... ?) Eh bien oui, cette histoire a une suite... qui l'eût cru? Mieux vaut tard que jamais! En tout cas, je suis contente de vous retrouver, chers lecteurs! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, et surtout, que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce long silence!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review pour le chapitre précédent! C'est grâce à vous que je continue !**

**Bonne lecture, et RV en bas de page !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Je suis assise à l'extrémité d'une des longues tables dressées dans la cour de la ferme. Le banc est dur, inconfortable. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. De toute ma vie, jamais je n'avais eu cette impression d'être aussi peu à ma place. Exposée... Vulnérable...

Quelle folie m'a prise, de risquer ainsi mon honneur et ma réputation en venant secrètement à cette fête, dans le seul but d'observer les agissements d'un jeune violoniste ayant à peine l'âge de mon fils ?

La nuit commence à tomber, et un peu partout, on allume des lanternes. Je dois reconnaître que c'est du plus bel effet, malgré la rusticité des lieux et la grossièreté de l'assemblée. De plus en plus nombreuse, la foule se presse, hilare, des rires gras et avinés fusent de toute part. Le fracas des bancs qu'on tire et des verres qu'on entrechoque couvre en partie le son de la musique. Les paysans endimanchés, aux faces larges et rougeoyantes, côtoient des commerçants à l'allure vulgaire, des bourgeois tout gonflés de leur importance, et quelques membres de la petite noblesse locale ( certains d'entre eux me sont d'ailleurs vaguement connus, et je me recroqueville sur mon banc quand, par hasard, leur regard vient à glisser sur moi, heureusement sans me voir).

Un peu partout, les enfants courent et se poursuivent en criant de joie, les jeunes gens se tiennent par les épaules ou par la taille, femmes et hommes rient et s'interpellent avec familiarité... Tout ce beau monde semble à l'aise, gai, naturel. Bien que cette fête n'ait rien du raffinement auquel je suis accoutumée, je me vois bien obligée d'admettre que l'atmosphère est plaisante, agréablement détendue. A vrai dire, je suis la seule à ne pas participer à la bonne humeur générale. Et pour cause !

Contrainte de garder l'anonymat, je dissimule tant bien que mal mon visage sous un chapeau à larges bords. Comme un jeune homme, j'ai noué mes cheveux blonds dans ma nuque, et je porte veste et hauts-de-chausse, tenue plus confortable que seyante. Mon choix s'est arrêté sur ce costume masculin, le plus adapté à la réalisation de mon projet. Un accoutrement de paysanne était tentant, certes, mais beaucoup trop risqué. Si je me suis plue quelques instants à m'imaginer dansant et batifolant au bras de Harry, j'ai dû rapidement renoncer à ce rêve insensé. Le garçon m'aurait reconnue au premier coup d'œil (ma silhouette ne ressemble en rien à celle d'une de ces filles à la carrure large et aux bras épais), et toute l'assemblée n'aurait pas tardé à en faire autant…Confondue, je me serais sentie profondément humiliée, et mon mari ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

Résignée, donc, à rester dans l'ombre sous l'apparence d'un banal jouvenceau, je suis venue accompagnée de mon valet Robert, nouveau dans la région et ne connaissant personne dans cette assemblée populaire. Aux rares individus qui nous ont adressé la parole jusqu'à présent, j'ai répondu du bout des lèvres, contrefaisant ma voix et me présentant comme le fils d'un commerçant de la ville voisine, venu s'amuser avec son cousin plus âgé. Ma fierté en a pris un coup, bien sûr ! Faire passer mon valet de pied pour mon cousin ! Jusqu'où me mènera ce goût du risque et de l'aventure ? Je préfère ne pas trop y penser…

Depuis mon arrivée, les musiciens n'ont pas cessé de jouer des danses villageoises, vives et entraînantes. Bourrées, gigues, menuets, gavottes et autres courantes… Ils sont installés sur une estrade, devant le bâtiment principal de la ferme, et le mur de pierre derrière eux renvoie efficacement le son. Harry se trouve parmi eux, animé, rayonnant. Tous les frères Weasley jouent à ses côtés, les trois aînés compris. Si elle n'est pas aussi élaborée et subtile que celle qu'ils interprètent au château, leur musique déborde cependant de joie et de vitalité, et les danseurs sont nombreux à se presser au bas de la tribune, sur les pavés de la vaste cour.

L'envie me démange de me joindre à eux, mais je sais bien que cela m'est absolument interdit. Du reste, je ne me vois pas me lever pour aller inviter à danser une petite bourgeoise niaise, ou pire, une de ces lourdes paysannes aux cheveux tressés !

Il fait déjà froid en cette mi-octobre, et je prends conscience que mes pieds sont glacés. Le ciel est chargé de nuages menaçants, et mon immobilité forcée ne m'aide pas à me réchauffer. Décidément, j'abandonnerais volontiers mon rang de comtesse pour aller rire et danser sans complexe aux côtés de ces gens. Prenant mon mal en patience, je me donne une contenance en sirotant de la bière (pas vraiment ma boisson préférée) dans une chope si énorme que j'ai du mal à la soulever sans grimacer. Robert est assis à ma gauche, et comme je suis placée en bout de banc, nul gêneur ne peut venir s'installer à ma droite pour m'importuner.

Peu à peu, bercée par les rires, les cris et la musique, les membres engourdis de froid, je finis par sombrer dans une morne rêverie...

Soudain, je sursaute. Est-ce dans mon rêve, ou le son de l'orchestre a-t-il effectivement changé depuis quelques minutes ? L'aigre sonorité des bois domine à présent celle des cordes, ronde et veloutée. Un coup d'œil aux musiciens me donne raison. Harry a quitté son poste sur l'estrade, disparaissant dans la foule. Je le cherche en vain des yeux. Où est-il donc passé ? C'est l'aîné, le hautboïste, qui a pris la première place, jouant la voix du dessus. Le second frère, bassoniste, remplace George qui a lui aussi profité d'une pause entre deux danses pour quitter la tribune.

Aussi discrètement que possible, j'inspecte tout l'espace qui s'offre à mon regard. Autour de moi, les bancs et les tables sont encombrés d'une foule de personnes de tous âges, riant et vociférant, occupées à dévorer des saucisses et vider de gigantesques chopes de bière…Plus loin se dresse le bâtiment imposant du logis des fermiers, non dépourvu d'élégance. Sur les côtés, les granges et bâtiments agricoles font office de cuisine, d'où vont et viennent les femmes chargées de plateaux portant victuailles et boissons. Une vaste et belle prairie plantée de grands arbres s'étend au delà du portail …

Décidément, le hobereau propriétaire des lieux ne doit pas manquer de moyens. Les dimensions de sa propriété, comme l'opulence de la fête, témoignent de sa richesse et de l'importance de ce gentilhomme campagnard dans la société locale. Mon mari le connaît très certainement, mais son rang est trop inférieur au nôtre pour qu'il m'ait jamais été présenté.

Pas trace, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, de celui pour les beaux yeux duquel je me trouve ici. Comment ai-je pu être assez négligente pour l'avoir un instant quitté du regard…? Est-il parti, déjà ? C'est peu probable, il n'est même pas dix-neuf heures…Alors, serait-il allé conter fleurette à une tendre amie, quelque part derrière les granges ou dans les vergers ?

Toujours aux aguets, mon attention est attirée par un groupe de quatre hommes se tenant debout non loin de ma place, plongés dans une discussion animée. Le plus remarquable d'entre eux est un gaillard trapu aux allures de pirate, le visage couturé de cicatrices et planté sur une seule jambe, l'autre se terminant par un morceau de bois. Je devine qu'il s'agit du maître des lieux. En effet, j'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès des domestiques, et j'ai ainsi appris que ce Foloeil fut autrefois membre de l'armée de notre roi, et perdit héroïquement une jambe au combat. C'est un personnage étrange, haut en couleurs, et j'aimerais entendre ce qu'il dit à ses compagnons, mais de là où je me trouve, environnée de tumulte, je ne puis capter leur conversation. Le vieil homme ponctue son discours de grands gestes de la main et son visage ravagé exprime nettement la colère et le ressentiment, au lieu de la bonhomie à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre de la part d'un homme accueillant une fête aussi brillante entre ses murs.

Mon malaise s'accentue. Les propos de ces hobereaux sont-ils critiques, voire accusateurs vis-à-vis de Lucius et de moi-même ? Tout semble l'indiquer… Je note mentalement qu'il me faudra parler de lui à mon époux, sans révéler pour autant à ce dernier ma présence clandestine à cette soirée, bien évidemment !

Enfin, mon regard tombe sur Harry ! D'émotion, je me raidis sur mon banc. Le jeune homme marche dans ma direction, une chope à la main. Il n'est pas seul. Je découvre sans la moindre surprise une jeune fille trottinant à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il s'agit de la jolie rousse, la benjamine des Weasley. Ils discutent tranquillement, Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et la petite cruche lève vers lui des yeux enamourés. Agacée, je me retiens difficilement de quitter ma place pour aller à sa rencontre et lui intimer l'ordre de rentrer chez elle immédiatement. Ce serait une bonne manière de me réchauffer, après tout !

Ils s'arrêtent, et le garçon renverse la tête en arrière, vidant le contenu de sa chope, dans un mouvement empreint d'une incroyable (et sans doute inconsciente) sensualité. Il la dépose ensuite sur la table, s'essuie les lèvres d'un revers de manche et attrape la main de la jeune fille, l'entraînant vivement entre les tables jusqu'à l'endroit dégagé réservé à la danse.

J'aimerais pouvoir détourner les yeux, mais mon regard est comme happé par le jeune couple qui évolue à quelques mètres de moi. Les deux adolescents dansent main dans la main, avec une aisance et un sens du rythme qui ne sont guère surprenants de la part de musiciens aussi confirmés. Comme d'habitude, Harry porte, au-dessus de sa culotte moulante, une chemise au col négligemment ouvert et une veste à basques déboutonnée. Quant à la jeune fille, elle est élégamment vêtue, je suis bien obligée de l'admettre. Cintrée à la taille, sa robe, bien que modeste, est fort bien coupée, et met en valeur sa silhouette fine et déliée. Tout en dansant, ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, je les vois se parler et rire de bon cœur. Leurs silhouettes gracieuses et bondissantes ont quelque chose de féerique. Je surprends le garçon rangeant une mèche folle derrière l'oreille de sa partenaire, et ce simple geste, aussi gentil et attentionné que celui d'un grand frère pour sa petite sœur, me met littéralement au supplice…

La jalousie crispe mes doigts sur l'anse de ma chope d'étain. Cette danse va-t-elle enfin s'achever? Si j'avais le pouvoir de jeter des mauvais sorts, je m'en servirais à l'instant pour faire trébucher la fille, qu'elle se torde violemment la cheville et s'étale de tout son long sur les pavés glissants…

Comme pour mieux me torturer, la musique s'accélère. Les poings posés sur ses hanches étroites, Harry bondit et tourne sur lui même. Ses cheveux noirs volent autour de son visage. Visiblement, il exécute ces mouvements sans même y penser, emporté par la musique, et à l'expression de son visage, je devine l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressent. Sur ses traits souriants et détendus, je ne puis déceler aucune trace d'effort. Essoufflée, la jeune fille a renoncé à continuer et claque maintenant dans ses mains. Bientôt, ils ne sont plus que quatre garçons à danser, les autres participants font cercle autour d'eux et les encouragent joyeusement, tandis que la musique se précipite, tourbillonnant et virevoltant en un rythme toujours plus effréné.

Captivée, je retiens mon souffle.

Enfin, la danse cesse brutalement. La foule ovationne les quatre danseurs qui ont réussi à tenir jusqu'au bout. Ginny se jette dans les bras de Harry, il la serre contre lui et la soulève dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. Je lis sur les traits de la jeune fille le ravissement le plus complet.

J'en ai assez vu. Je pourrais partir dès maintenant, à quoi bon souffrir et me morfondre plus longtemps à cette table ? Mais mon orgueil m'interdit d'en rester là. Je veux arriver à mes fins, dès ce soir, coûte que coûte. Il faut que j'agisse, ici et maintenant. Mon esprit cherche fébrilement un plan d'action, tandis que mon regard reste rivé aux deux tourtereaux qui ont recommencé à danser, infatigables. Ils sont rejoints peu après par la jeune Hermione Granger, très élégante, se pavanant au bras d'un Ronald Weasley aux oreilles écarlates qui semble avoir lui aussi abandonné son violon pour se consacrer momentanément à la danse.

Mon regard balaye à nouveau la cour, j'en explore cette fois les moindres recoins. Au fond, dans l'ombre, je repère l'étable, et plus loin, les écuries. On y devine quelques silhouettes, des gens plongés dans de mystérieuses conversations, des couples aussi, en quête d'un peu d'intimité. Dans l'obscurité qui règne là-bas, il doit être difficile d'identifier un visage.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour prendre ma décision. Je me tourne vers mon valet.

-A la fin de cette danse, Robert, tu iras trouver Harry Potter.

Surpris, l'homme me regarde d'un air tendu. Mais il n'ose pas répliquer. Je continue :

-Tu lui diras que ton maître veut s'entretenir avec lui, et tu lui demanderas de te suivre. Je me tiendrai là-bas au fond, près des écuries. Ensuite, tu resteras à proximité, mais sans te faire remarquer, bien sûr.

-Pardonnez-moi, maîtresse, dit Robert à voix très basse, mais si le jeune homme me demande qui vous êtes, que devrai-je lui répondre ?

J'hésite un instant.

-Tu lui diras que je suis un envoyé de Lord Voldemort, et que j'ai un message important à lui transmettre. Surtout, arrange-toi pour qu'il vienne seul, et ne laisse personne approcher !

Robert fait un petit signe de tête, mais il paraît crispé et ne semble pas vraiment enchanté de se voir confier une mission aussi délicate. Son regard, comme le mien, va se fixer sur Harry qui danse toujours avec Ginny. Le garçon tient sa compagne par la taille, elle a posé une main sur son épaule robuste. Ils offrent une image charmante, et j'éprouve un soupçon de honte à l'idée de vouloir séparer ces deux enfants si bien assortis, et cela avec la complicité de ce valet qui dissimule à peine sa désapprobation. Je ne doute pas un instant que cet homme, dont j'ai pris soin d'acheter le silence, ne nourrisse désormais les pires sentiments à mon égard…

Oh, que m'importe, après tout ? Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de l'avis d'un valet et me laisser influencer par ce genre de scrupules idiots ?

Je me lève, laissant là ma chope à demi pleine, et contourne la table pour me diriger vers le fond de la cour. J'ai fait quelques pas quand je sens qu'on m'agrippe par le bras.

-Où tu vas, mon mignon ? s'exclame une voix de femme, grasseyante et vulgaire. Un joli blondinet comme toi, ça ne devrait pas rester tout seul ! Elle est où, ton amoureuse ?

Celle qui m'a interpellée doit avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle est dotée d'une poitrine imposante et mesure une demie-tête de plus que moi. Frémissant de peur et de dégoût, je dégage mon bras, évitant maladroitement le regard fixe de ses petits yeux porcins. Je m'éloigne précipitamment, le front baigné de sueur, espérant qu'elle renoncera à me harceler.

-Tu es bien pressé, mon chéri…Tu cours retrouver ta belle ?

Ses ricanements m'accompagnent tandis que je m'empresse de gagner une zone moins éclairée. Heureusement, elle ne tente pas de me suivre. La musique s'est interrompue. Je regarde derrière moi, en direction des danseurs. J'aperçois Robert en train de parlementer avec Harry. De là où je me trouve, je devine l'étonnement et les réticences du jeune musicien. Ginny s'est légèrement éloignée, mais je vois qu'elle ne lâche pas Harry du regard. Son amie Hermione cherche à l'entraîner plus loin, et je bénis mentalement le sens de l'à propos de cette intelligente jeune fille. D'autres jeunes gens de leur âge se sont approchés et entrent en discussion avec les demoiselles. Tant mieux! Quant à Ronald, il est apparemment occupé à marchander une chope de bière à l'une des serveuses, activité qui semble monopoliser toute son attention.

Je me détourne et poursuis hâtivement mon chemin vers les écuries. Pourvu que Robert réussisse à convaincre Harry de le suivre ! Bon, mais si j'ai choisi de me faire accompagner de ce valet, c'est avant tout parce que je le sais discret, intelligent et habile. Autre atout en sa faveur, son visage sérieux et avenant inspire en général confiance à ses interlocuteurs. Mais en admettant qu'il parvienne à persuader Harry de venir me rejoindre, ce que j'ai de bonnes raisons d'espérer, que vais-je dire au garçon ? Dois-je baisser ma garde et me faire reconnaître ? Et dans ce cas, comment va-t-il réagir ?

Mon cœur bat précipitamment tandis que je longe les murs en me dérobant soigneusement aux regards trop curieux…

Devant les écuries, je m'arrête, légèrement haletante, et m'appuie contre le montant du porche d'accès. Une fois de plus, je m'interroge: ne suis-je pas en train de commettre une folie en m'engageant dans cette aventure...? De toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Derrière moi, dans l'obscurité, j'entends le souffle paisible des chevaux, le bruit de leur mastication et, par intermittence, celui de leurs grands corps se frottant contre les cloisons de bois. Soulevant le bord de mon chapeau, je risque un coup d'œil vers la cour. Mon cœur fait un bond. Robert vient dans ma direction d'un pas rapide, suivi de près par Harry. Le valet a réussi ! A moi de jouer maintenant. L'appréhension me quitte, remplacée par une furieuse excitation...

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune violoniste se tient devant moi. Robert s'est écarté de quelques mètres et nous tourne le dos, respectant scrupuleusement mes instructions. Je sens le regard scrutateur de Harry cherchant à discerner mon visage, mais j'évite de lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'incline brièvement.

-Monsieur…, commence-t-il, un peu hésitant.

-Suivez-moi ! Dis-je d'un ton impérieux en quittant l'abri du porche pour m'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de l'écurie.

Je l'attends un peu plus loin, bras croisés. Harry a avancé de quelques pas, puis il s'est immobilisé, sans doute méfiant.

- Approchez, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! J'ai à vous parler.

Je n'essaye plus de contrefaire ma voix. Le garçon avance lentement. Dans l'ombre, j'examine sa silhouette élancée, les contours de sa chevelure généreuse, plus en désordre encore que de coutume, et je hume avec délice son odeur qui à présent se mêle subtilement à celle des chevaux.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais…qui êtes-vous ? Risque-t-il d'une voix troublée.

En suivant ainsi un inconnu dans une obscurité presque totale, il ne manque pas d'audace ! Une audace qui frise l'inconscience… Après tout, je porte ostensiblement une épée à la ceinture alors qu'il est visiblement désarmé, et je n'aurais aucune difficulté à lui transpercer la poitrine si telle était mon intention. Est-ce la mention de Lord Voldemort qui l'a rendu si imprudent et l'a attiré derrière moi jusque dans ce sombre recoin ? Cette pensée me déplaît. Il faudra que je le mette en garde le moment venu contre les risques d'un tel comportement… Quoiqu'il en soit, le garçon risque d'être fort déçu, s'il attend vraiment un message de mon oncle…

Sans répondre à sa question, j'enlève mon chapeau, libérant des mèches blondes qui descendent en cascade, encadrant mon visage. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse m'identifier, mais cette situation ambiguë m'amuse et me grise. Le séduire sous l'aspect d'un garçon est presque plus excitant que de lui faire tourner la tête sous mon habituelle apparence féminine …

-Vous avez un message pour moi de la part de Lord Voldemort ? Reprend doucement le jeune homme, tout proche maintenant.

C'est donc bien cela ! A quoi s'attend-t-il donc ? Espère-t-il que mon oncle lui propose de venir jouer du violon dès demain devant le roi et la reine? Mais après tout, Robert n'a fait qu'exécuter mes ordres, et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Bien que sourdement contrariée, je ris, appuyée à la porte d'une des premières stalles. Je sens que mon interlocuteur commence à s'impatienter. Il me faut parler, et vite, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, excédé. Je murmure dans un souffle :

-J'avais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous seule à seul, Harry…

Le garçon hésite. Son désarroi est palpable. Il avance encore d'un pas, tout en me dévisageant autant que le permet l'obscurité ambiante.

-Qui êtes vous…, chuchote-t-il encore une fois.

Je ris à nouveau.

-Vous ne vous en doutez pas ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas possible…vous n'êtes pas…

Je me déplace légèrement, de manière que mon visage soit directement éclairé par un rayon de lumière pénétrant dans l'écurie.

-Mais si, Harry…C'est bien moi ! dis-je avec douceur. Vous vous demandez ce que je fais là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'a enfin reconnue. Nos yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, je devine maintenant l'expression de son visage, à la fois stupéfait et ému.

-Madame la Comtesse…Comment se fait-il que vous…

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de vous parler en tête à tête…

J'entends presque le garçon avaler sa salive. Je vois qu'il ne sait quelle contenance adopter. C'est le moment d'agir, mais je suis comme tétanisée par une timidité que je ne me connaissais pas. A vrai dire, j'aimerais que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Mais à ce stade, jamais il n'osera tenter un geste dans ma direction, en supposant qu'il en éprouve l'envie…J'avance, et je suis si près de lui que je perçois la chaleur de son corps, tout contre le mien.

-Lorsque vous venez au manoir, vous êtes toujours en compagnie de vos amis…

Je lève une main et effleure ses cheveux, étonnamment doux sous ma paume. Je sens qu'il retient son souffle. Va-t-il s'écarter, ou me repousser? Se pourrait-il qu'il parte en courant, choqué, furieux? Pour moi, l'humiliation serait trop forte...je ne la supporterais pas.

-C'est que…vous n'avez jamais demandé à ce que je vienne…seul…, murmure-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, sans essayer d'échapper à ma main qui se fait plus insistante, descendant lentement dans son cou.

-Et…cela vous déplairait-il, Harry, de venir me voir...seul... si je vous le demandais ?

Ma main suit maintenant le contour de sa mâchoire si bien dessinée…

-Les autres trouveraient peut-être ça un peu…bizarre…

-Mais vous…qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il semble toujours indécis, tandis que mes doigts glissent le long de sa pommette.

-Je ne sais pas…, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

A son tour, il lève une main, et touche précautionneusement mes cheveux au dessus de mon front. Je frissonne de plaisir, et je libère un soupir. Enfin…! Je sens plus que je ne vois son regard extraordinaire chercher intensément le mien.

-Vous êtes si belle…, dit-il encore d'un ton rêveur en caressant plus franchement mes cheveux.

Je devine qu'à l'instar de beaucoup de mes prétendants, il n'est pas insensible à ma blondeur.

-Même habillée en homme ? Dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il retient un gloussement.

-Eh bien…Oui…En fait, vous êtes encore plus belle que d'habitude…

Tout compte fait, j'ai été bien inspirée de m'habiller ainsi! Lors de bals costumés, j'ai souvent pu constater que ces messieurs, étrangement, se montraient encore plus empressés lorsque j'étais déguisée en jeune homme. Pourquoi cette attirance pour l'androgyne? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je proteste en riant.

-Oh…tu me préfères dans cette tenue masculine…

-C'est parce que… ça vous rend plus mystérieuse…, se justifie-t-il en se collant soudain à moi, tout en chuchotant délicieusement dans mon oreille.

Je suis passée tout naturellement au tutoiement. Sa main descend le long de mon dos. Je sens son envie de m'attirer encore plus contre lui, et je me laisse faire, ravie de son audace inattendue. Comment est il possible que cela soit si facile ? Attendait-il lui aussi impatiemment une occasion de se rapprocher de moi ? Mais alors…son attitude avec la petite Weasley était-elle simplement amicale, ou fraternelle ? Chassant mes doutes, je glisse à mon tour une main sous sa veste et je m'enhardis à caresser son dos musclé à travers sa chemise rendue légèrement humide par la danse endiablée.

Avant d'aller plus loin, je défais rapidement la ceinture à laquelle est fixé le fourreau de mon épée, et l'arme glisse à terre, me libérant de son poids. Puis je lève le visage vers lui, et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Un désir incroyablement intense me submerge, et je dois me retenir de ne pas aller trop vite. Mais il n'est pas question de perdre le contrôle. Je m'oblige à ne pas me montrer trop entreprenante. Je devine qu'il est peu expérimenté, et je veux lui laisser une part d'initiative. Je ne dois à aucun prix l'effaroucher, ni l'humilier, je veux qu'il découvre progressivement les gestes de l'amour, je veux être sa muse, son initiatrice, celle qui pourra s'enorgueillir de l'avoir subtilement éveillé au plaisir.

Cependant, il se montre de plus en plus pressant, et j'approfondis le baiser, répondant volontiers à son enthousiasme juvénile. La sensation de son corps souple et viril contre le mien me ferait perdre la tête si je n'avais pas une aussi longue expérience des rendez-vous clandestins et des risques qu'ils comportent. Je m'écarte légèrement, lui arrachant un petit grognement de frustration. Tout en riant doucement, je susurre :

-Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te surprenne en train d'embrasser un garçon ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry passe une main impérieuse autour de ma taille et de l'autre, il ouvre la stalle la plus proche.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Ici, nous serons tranquilles ! dit-il en me tirant vers lui.

Je me souviens _in extremis_ de l'épée, qui gît toujours sur le sol, dans l'allée. Je la ramasse vivement avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte derrière nous.

Les murs ne doivent pas être bien propres, et je sortirai certainement d'ici toute imprégnée de crottin. Mais peu importe. Le jeune homme me pousse contre la cloison et reprend son baiser là où il l'avait laissé. Je me frotte contre lui, je passe cette fois les mains sous sa chemise et explore allègrement les pleins et les creux de son torse svelte et imberbe, tandis qu'à son tour, il se met à chercher le contact de ma peau, dévorant mon visage et mon cou de baisers ardents. Je sens sa virilité durcie pressée contre moi, et je m'émerveille de sa vigueur et de mon succès si rapide. Je l'avais imaginé embrassant une fille de ferme, et voilà que c'est moi, la comtesse Narcissa, déguisée en homme qui plus est, qu'il étreint avec passion… !

Soudain, le bruit tout proche de pas précipités nous fait sursauter. Nous nous figeons l'un et l'autre.

-Madame…, appelle Robert d'un ton affolé, des gens s'apprêtent à entrer dans l'écurie !

Le pauvre garçon ne peut nous voir, il doit se demander où j'ai bien pu disparaître.

-Merci, Robert, dis-je, essoufflée.

Je suis malheureusement incapable de donner à ma voix le ton ferme qui l'aurait rassuré sur ma sécurité et, accessoirement, sur ma moralité. J'ajoute cependant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller. Attends-moi dehors !

Comme si de rien n'était, Harry rit silencieusement et reprend aussitôt ses caresses, mais tout en le laissant faire, je réfléchis rapidement. A aucun prix nous ne devons être surpris ici. J'attrape ses poignets et tente de l'immobiliser pour l'obliger à m'écouter, quand brusquement, une lanterne jette un éclat dansant dans l'écurie, illuminant nos têtes échevelées. Harry s'abaisse vivement, m'attirant avec lui dans la paille. Nous échangeons un regard autant angoissé que malicieux. Mon Dieu, moi, la Comtesse Malefoy, obligée de me rouler dans la paille et le crottin pour échapper au regard d'un maquignon! Je n'espère qu'une chose : que la personne qui vient de pénétrer dans l'écurie n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de s'intéresser à la magnifique jument baie qui nous offre l'asile de son box.

-Voilà, Elphias, lance une voix d'homme, profonde et rocailleuse. Tu vois, je n'ai pas menti, j'ai encore quelques belles bêtes. Avec ma jambe de bois, j'ai des difficultés à monter, mais ça m'arrive encore de temps en temps, et je n'ai pas perdu mon intérêt pour les chevaux. Je continue à en élever quelques uns, principalement destinés à la vente. Si l'un d'eux t'intéresse, il est à toi !

Les pas approchent de notre stalle. Harry me pousse dans le coin le plus proche de la porte, là où les visiteurs ne pourront nous voir, à moins d'ouvrir et d'entrer dans le box pour inspecter le cheval sous toutes les coutures.

La situation est critique, mais je ne regrette rien. La sensation du corps du jeune homme serré contre le mien et de son souffle chaud et haletant dans mon cou vaut bien toutes les frayeurs.

-J'ai dû quand même réduire mon cheptel, reprend la même voix rauque, dont je soupçonne qu'elle appartient au propriétaire de la ferme, le fameux Maugrey Foloeil. Avec tous les impôts qu'on nous réclame actuellement, j'ai du mal à joindre les deux bouts, et la vente de chevaux ne rapporte plus grand chose.

-La situation est catastrophique, en effet, grogne son compagnon, dont le timbre paraît cependant moins rude que celui de Foloeil. Avec leur nouvelle passion pour la traite négrière, nos aristocrates se désintéressent complètement de leurs terres et de leurs fermiers, mais ils exigent de nous que nous financions leurs ignobles trafics d'êtres humains…

-Bien parlé…, approuve Foloeil en approchant encore de notre cachette. Remarque, pour ma part, j'aime autant que Malefoy ne s'intéresse pas trop à moi, je n'ai aucune envie de l'avoir sur le dos. Tiens, regarde, voici Comète, une belle petite jument, courageuse et bien dressée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Foloeil lève plus haut sa lanterne, et sans avoir besoin de regarder en l'air, je devine que les deux hommes examinent le cheval par dessus la porte du box. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Harry et moi restons prostrés dans notre coin obscur, le souffle bloqué. Sans doute ressemblons nous à un tas de chiffons abandonnés.

-C'est une jolie bête, reconnaît le nommé Elphias, mais j'en cherche une plus robuste. Tiens, celle-ci, que tu as là-bas, pourrait mieux convenir…

Décidément, il faudra que je trouve le moyen d'alerter Lucius à propos de ce Foloeil, et qu'il les fasse surveiller, lui et ses amis. En attendant, les deux hommes se sont éloignés, commentant toujours les qualités physiques des chevaux. Harry et moi nous détendons légèrement. Assise dans la paille, je regarde le garçon dont le visage est à nouveau baigné d'ombre. Il me sourit, je devine l'éclat de ses dents très blanches. J'attire sa tête vers moi et lui glisse dans l'oreille :

-Tu as eu peur ?

-Je connais bien Mr Foloeil, chuchote-t-il à son tour. Il ne m'en aurait pas voulu. C'est pour vous que j'avais peur...

-Oh…pour moi ? Et en quoi mon sort te concerne-t-il ?

Il ne dit rien, mais se penche en avant, cherchant mes lèvres. Je lui rends son baiser, puis le retiens par la nuque.

-Dis-moi, tu as souvent à faire à ce monsieur Foloeil ?

-C'est un ami de la famille Weasley. Il aime la musique et soutient activement notre école.

- Il a l'air d'un vieux pirate, non?

-A cause de sa jambe de bois? C'est un ancien héros de guerre. Il a même été décoré pour sa bravoure...Je sais qu'il peut se montrer féroce, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à un innocent...

-Et comme ni toi, ni moi ne sommes vraiment innocents...hum... Mieux vaut ne pas le provoquer.

Harry étouffe le rire qui le secoue silencieusement. Je continue à chuchoter dans son oreille:

-Et dis moi encore, c'est à l'école de musique que tu as appris à danser si brillamment ?

Il fait trop sombre pour pouvoir l'affirmer, mais je suis sûre que le garçon a rougi.

-Oh...Je n'ai jamais appris à danser. Mais j'aime ça, et je ne rate pas une occasion...

-Je vois. Et la jeune chanteuse rousse que j'ai vue danser avec toi, tout à l'heure, n'est-elle pas ta petite amie ?

Il se redresse en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, j'ai touché un point sensible.

-J'aime beaucoup Ginny…, murmure-t-il, tellement bas que si je comprends ses paroles, c'est grâce aux mouvements de ses jolies lèvres que je puis deviner dans l'ombre. Mais vous…vous m'avez ensorcelé…

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'adresse une sorte de reproche. Je prends sa main et joue avec ses longs doigts fins et musclés.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Son visage s'éclaire à nouveau.

-Non…au contraire…

-Ah...je préfère ça.

Il se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser. Mais je m'écarte délibérément en lui jetant un regard goguenard. Je sais comment le rendre fou amoureux ! Je chuchote précipitamment :

-Non, Harry. Pas ici. Nous nous reverrons, mais là, c'est trop dangereux. Et il faut que tu ailles retrouver tes amis, maintenant, ou ils vont se douter de quelques chose.

Il saisit ma main à son tour et la porte à ses lèvres. Avec ferveur, il couvre ma paume de petits baisers, tout en m'observant de biais. Nous devons attendre que les deux hommes aient quitté l'écurie, mais ils sont toujours là à discuter de chevaux, et nous sommes bel et bien coincés. Je murmure à nouveau :

-Aimerais-tu que nous nous revoyons, juste toi et moi ?

-Bien sûr…, répond-t-il avec précipitation. Mais où, et quand ?

-Il faudrait que tu viennes seul au manoir, dis-je, songeuse.

-C'est impossible. Ou alors…il faudrait que vous l'exigiez expressément, pour faire de la sonate par exemple, mais… ça paraîtrait étrange…Les autres vont se sentir exclus...

-Attends…il y a peut-être une solution…

-Laquelle ?

La lueur de ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre trahit son impatience. Assise ainsi à côté de lui dans la paille, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes deux bons camarades en train d'échanger des secrets…

-Si je te demandais de me donner des cours de violon ?

Sa bouche s'arrondit, il écarquille les yeux.

-Tout le monde va rigoler…, murmure-t-il d'un air confus.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à cet instrument ?

-On ne commence pas le violon à votre âge…, répond-t-il avec une inconsciente cruauté.

-Ah…mais je peux très bien avoir envie de tenter l'expérience !

Il ne dit plus rien, mais avance une fois encore sa main pour caresser mes cheveux. Je perçois la force de son désir, et la joie me fait tressaillir.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il sourit, espiègle.

-Comme il vous plaira. Vous êtes la comtesse, après tout, et je suis à votre entière disposition…

-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit effronté…, dis-je en l'attirant à nouveau à moi pour l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité ? Glisse-t-il d'un ton moqueur en passant une main autour de ma taille avec possessivité.

-Si, bien sûr ! Et crois-moi, je vais exiger énormément de toi, dis-je d'un ton faussement menaçant. Dès demain, je demanderai officiellement, devant tes camarades, que tu me donnes des cours de violon, à raison de trois leçons par semaine. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Ils vont vous prendre pour une folle!

-Et alors? Mes lubies n'étonnent plus personne.

-Vous aurez intérêt à faire des progrès, tranche-t-il avec sérieux, sinon, je serai la risée de mes amis…

-Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais réellement me mettre au violon ? Nous aurons bien d'autres choses à faire durant ces _leçons particulières_, tu ne crois pas?

-Ca se pourrait bien...

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, je refuserai toujours de jouer devant qui que ce soit.

-Mais eux, ils auront vite fait de se douter de quelque chose…

-Bah…quelle importance ?

-Et votre mari ?

-Mon mari ne s'intéresse pas à ma vie privée.

Une nouvelle fois, je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux dans l'ombre.

-Oh...! Eh bien, dans ce cas...

-Tu vois, rien ne s'oppose à ce que tu deviennes mon _professeur_, mis à part tes scrupules sans fondement.

Il ne semble pas encore convaincu.

-Mais... il faudra aussi vous procurer un violon…

Je balaye son objection d'un revers de main.

-Encore un argument qui ne tient pas. Figure-toi que j'en ai déjà un ! Et même peut-être plusieurs ! Il y a toute une collection d'instruments au manoir.

-Oh…vous ne me les avez jamais montrés! J'aimerais bien voir ça !

La perspective de découvrir ces instruments le rend fébrile tout à coup, comme un petit garçon affamé devant un étalage de gâteaux. Je pouffe de rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Demain, si tu es sage, je te les ferai voir, quand tu viendras.

-J'y compte bien…et je les essayerai tous...

-Ouh là ! Ne t'attends pas à des merveilles. La plupart doivent être dans un triste état, mais cela me suffira largement, pour ce que je vais en faire!

Il me sourit, puis se redresse prudemment. Il semble que l'écurie soit déserte à présent.

-Je vais y aller …, dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me remettre sur pieds. Il vaut mieux que nous ne sortions pas en même temps.

-En effet…ta réputation serait irrémédiablement démolie, si on savait que tu as fricoté avec un jeune homme au fond des écuries…

Il rit doucement. J'époussette sa veste pleine de paille et tente vainement de discipliner ses magnifiques cheveux. Il fait de même avec moi, l'expression narquoise. Je sangle l'épée autour de ma taille et remets mon chapeau en place. Il en relève légèrement le bord pour déposer sur mes lèvres un dernier baiser. « A demain… » murmure-t-il, « …et coupez-vous les ongles, c'est indispensable pour un violoniste », ajoute-t-il ironiquement, puis il ouvre la porte de la stalle et se glisse dans l'allée pavée menant à la sortie.

J'attends cinq bonnes minutes avant de suivre son exemple, retrouvant peu à peu mon calme. En passant le porche, j'aperçois Robert qui fait les cent pas, l'air préoccupé. Je vais à sa rencontre, et en me voyant approcher, il se déride, sans sourire pour autant.

-Allons-y, Robert. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dis-je d'un ton détaché.

L'homme incline le buste et me précède en direction du verger par lequel nous pourrons quitter les lieux sans attirer l'attention. Avant de partir, je jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière vers les musiciens. Harry a repris sa place parmi eux, et de là où je me trouve, il me semble entendre le son incroyablement pur et aérien de son instrument. Mon cœur saute d'allégresse dans ma poitrine. J'ai gagné la deuxième bataille. Reste la dernière manche, mais je ne doute pas de parvenir très prochainement à mes fins.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hello, vous êtes toujours là ? Pas d'indigestion? Bon... d'accord, d'accord, un Harry qui adore danser, c'est plutôt OOC, je sais, mais on va dire que c'est un UA, alors j'ai le droit de prendre quelques libertés, non? (!). Et maintenant, laissez-moi deviner...Vous aimeriez savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Harry? (baaah oui, il a un cerveau, ce petit!) Vous vous demandez comment va se dérouler le premier "cours de violon" de Narcissa? Accessoirement, vous vous interrogez sur la réaction de leur entourage (j'interdis aux ennemis de Ginny de ricaner, compris?) Et en prime, vous ne seriez pas mécontents de savoir ce que trame ce cher lord Voldemort et s'il a définitivement renoncé à attirer Harry dans ses filets à Bristol... ? **

**Alors, pour me stimuler, soyez sympas, envoyez moi TOUT PLEIN de reviews (il me faudra bien ça pour surmonter le blues de la rentrée…)! **

**No name:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bon, tu dis que tu n'as pas vraiment saisi de quoi il retourne, entre Voldemort et Harry. C'est vrai que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas clair, et on ne connaît pas les motivations du Lord. Pour quelle raison, au juste, s'intéresse-t-il à Harry et cherche-t-il à l'attirer chez lui, à Bristol? A-t-il été séduit par son jeu de violoniste? Ou par son apparence physique? Ou les deux à la fois? Est-il impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la mort de James et Lily, et s'intéresse-t-il pour cela à leur rejeton, qu'il croyait mort lui aussi ? Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de questions (et d'indices), mais tout le plaisir est là, n'est-ce pas? Ah, oui, je suis sadique, héhéhé...!! Bisous, et à bientôt j'espère!

**clem: **Hello! Alors toi, tu es pour le HP/NM...parfait, tu vas être contente en lisant ce chapitre. Pour la suite...eh bien, on verra si Voldemort va de nouveau entrer en scène, niark niark... Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien!!

**Sephir: **Bonjour! Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, c'est vraiment sympa de me dire que tu as accroché à cette fic qui est plutôt... hors norme! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire! A bientôt!

**Blanche: **Coucou! D'abord, un grand merci pour ta review! Ca me fait très plaisir, de savoir que tu t'es sentie "forcée" d'en écrire une!! Que va faire Harry, va-t-il partir à Bristol? Pour l'instant, il ne semble pas en avoir l'intention, mais les évènements à venir vont peut-être changer la donne...Je n'en dis pas plus, hin hin hin...Bises, et à bientôt!!

**Une p'tite review siouplait??**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR (dommage…)

**Rating**: T, pour l'instant.

**Genre** : Univers alternatif.

**Résumé**: La belle et riche comtesse Narcissa Malefoy s'éprend d'un jeune musicien orphelin, Harry Potter. Mais un drame survient et elle est contrainte de solliciter la protection de son oncle, l'inquiétant Lord Voldemort, qui s'intéresse à son tour de très près au jeune homme…

**NDA: ****Salut ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous savez combien ça me fait plaisir. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous attendent impatiemment une nouvelle rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort, mais je ne peux pas brûler les étapes et je tiens **_**mordicus**_** à ce que l'intrigue se mette en place progressivement, de façon cohérente. Au risque de vous lasser, j'en suis bien consciente... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture quand même à ceux qui ont tenu bon jusque là… !**

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

-Et toi, papa, tu n'es pas surpris que la Comtesse veuille prendre des cours de violon ?

Au lieu de répondre, Arthur considéra un moment le visage goguenard de Fred qui venait de l'interpeller, puis se tourna en souriant vers le jeune Potter.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Tu es le premier concerné, et tu n'as rien dit pour l'instant...

Le garçon haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

-Je n'en sais rien..., dit-il d'un ton neutre. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle aime le son du violon et qu'elle a envie ... de s'y mettre à son tour...

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas expliqué que c'est un instrument horriblement difficile? Lança Ginny hargneusement. Commencer à son âge, ça n'a aucun sens!

-Il le lui a dit, bien sûr, intervint Ron, la bouche pleine, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

-Elle ferait mieux de s'améliorer au clavecin! Continua la jeune fille sur le même ton méprisant. Quelle idée, de vouloir apprendre le violon! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi!

-Allons, Ginny, tu es trop sévère…, protesta doucement son père. Elle a déjà des bases musicales, ce n'est pas comme si elle partait de zéro.

-Et pourquoi serait-ce Harry qui s'en chargerait, et pas Ron, ou bien Remus?

-C'est à lui, et à lui seul, qu'elle l'a demandé! dit Ron en haussant les épaules, résigné.

-Sans doute a-t-elle été séduite par son jeu, ma chérie, et c'est bien naturel, fit paisiblement remarquer Molly tout en faisant circuler le plat de haricots.

-Par son jeu, et par le reste..., ricana George avec un clin d'œil appuyé à son jumeau qui gloussait dans sa serviette de table.

Molly fusilla son fils du regard.

-Vous êtes tous ridicules, avec vos insinuations! Gronda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers sa fille qui n'avait pas touché au contenu de son assiette. Quand on voit Harry jouer, on a l'impression que rien n'est plus facile, voilà la raison ! De toute façon, elle aura vite fait de s'apercevoir qu'elle tire au mieux quelques grincements de son violon, et elle renoncera à continuer.

-C'est un caprice digne d'une gamine de cinq ans! Se révolta Ginny, les yeux flamboyants. Ces nobles, ces richards, ils peuvent tout se permettre, et on n'a même pas le droit de les critiquer ouvertement...

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire la révolution, sœurette...!

-En tout cas, reprit Molly avec gravité, il ne faut pas contrarier la comtesse. Sinon, elle risque de nous prendre tous en grippe, et c'est l'école entière qui basculera dans la misère!

Fred éclata d'un rire sonore, puis s'adressa à Harry:

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire _ton devoir_, mon vieux... Remarque, si ça te déplaît, je veux bien me dévouer pour lui donner des leçons à ta place! Après tout, l'alto et le violon, c'est le même instrument.

-Moi aussi, je me porte volontaire! Lança Ron avec entrain.

-Pas de problème, je penserai à vous pour me remplacer, quand j'aurai d'autres obligations..., sourit Harry malgré lui, avant de lever un regard prudent vers Ginny.

La jeune fille avait toujours cet air dégoûté, et Harry se sentit encore plus désolé pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être jalouse, malgré les paroles rassurantes de Molly. Et un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité lui titillait la conscience. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre avec impatience l'après-midi du lendemain, où il se rendrait seul au manoir pour donner à Narcissa sa première leçon...

-Et figurez-vous qu'elle ne se contente pas d'un cours par semaine! S'exclama George d'un ton réjoui. Tenez-vous bien, elle exige de son professeur qu'il vienne l'instruire tous les deux jours !

-Rien que ça ! Etait-elle aussi assidue avec toi, papa? Glissa Ginny perfidement.

Arthur se frotta l'aile du nez de son index plié, dans un geste nerveux qui trahissait son embarras.

-Certes non, je ne la voyais pas de façon régulière, loin s'en faut! Dit-il d'une voix compassée. Mais aujourd'hui, hum…la Comtesse a mûri, elle est certainement consciente que pour progresser, il faut de la constance et de l'assiduité. Comme ça au moins, elle est sûre de ne pas prendre de défaut irréversible... Pour un élève débutant, l'idéal serait de travailler tous les jours avec son professeur.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et fit semblant de vomir dans son assiette.

-A ce rythme, elle va faire des progrès fulgurants, surtout avec un prof comme toi ! Dit George en donnant à Harry une claque dans le dos. Je suis impatient de voir ça!

- Le mieux serait que tu t'installes complètement au Manoir, mon vieux, renchérit Fred. Tu pourrais faire travailler ton élève vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre!

Quand le repas fut achevé, ils se rendirent au salon, mais ils étaient à peine installés qu'on annonça la visite du révérend Severus Rogue. Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de fuir, Arabella introduisait l'homme d'église qui salua la compagnie d'un petit signe de tête avant de s'asseoir avec raideur dans le siège que Molly lui désignait et de prendre la tasse de thé que lui tendait la servante. C'était un homme très brun, grand et mince, aux cheveux mi-longs, au nez aquilin, avec des yeux noirs et perçants. Il portait une soutane et son apparence rappelait vaguement celle d'une chauve-souris géante. Arthur et lui échangèrent quelques formules de politesse.

-Je voudrais vous entretenir d'un sujet...délicat, Arthur, dit soudain Rogue d'un air sombre.

Enchantés de se voir offrir l'occasion d'échapper à une compagnie aussi austère, les garçons se levèrent pour quitter la pièce, précédés des femmes de la maison qui s'étaient déjà discrètement éclipsées. Mais Rogue eut un geste de la main et se tourna vers Harry.

-Ayez l'amabilité de rester là, Potter, dit-il d'un ton froid. Vous êtes directement concerné par l'affaire qui m'amène.

Le garçon s'arrêta dans son mouvement, leva les sourcils, puis se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Décidément, ce soir, il était à la fête. Il posa sur Rogue un regard maussade. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Rien de bon ni d'agréable ne pouvait venir de cet homme qui le détestait cordialement. Sans doute allait-il lui demander une fois de plus de le remplacer pour ses cours d'orgue, tandis qu'il irait lui même se "reposer" chez un de ses collègues, ou mieux, prendre secrètement du bon temps quelque part. S'il était excellent violoniste, Harry était aussi très bon organiste, égalant presque son ancien professeur, et ce dernier faisait souvent -et sans aucun scrupule- appel à ses services.

Comme les frères Weasley hésitaient à sortir du salon, Arthur leur fit un signe impatient. Quand ils eurent enfin disparu et que la porte fut refermée, Rogue reprit la parole de sa voix doucereuse.

-Rémus Lupin est venu m'informer d'une proposition qui avait été faite à Potter par un certain _Lord Voldemort_, commença-t-il à l'adresse du maître de maison en se calant un peu mieux dans son fauteuil.

Allons bon! Pourquoi le pasteur prenait-il la peine de venir importuner Arthur à propos de cette histoire? Et sa manière de parler de Harry comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce mettait le garçon hors de lui. Visiblement surpris, Arthur acquiesça.

-En effet, Harry m'a mis au courant de cette... affaire, dit-il, légèrement hésitant. Si je suis bien renseigné, il s'agit de l'oncle maternel de la Comtesse Narcissa, un personnage de haute naissance. Il semblerait qu'il soit fort mélomane.

-L'ennui, c'est que nous ne savons rien de cet homme pour l'instant, dit sèchement le pasteur. La perspective de tirer profit d'un quelconque mécénat de sa part ne doit pas vous faire perdre la tête, Arthur. Pour ma part, j'ai envoyé des courriers à deux de mes confrères, leur demandant des renseignements sur ce personnage. Le premier est un évêque haut placé dans la hiérarchie, et qui fréquente la plus noble société londonienne. Sans doute aura-t-il au moins entendu parler de l'homme qui nous intéresse. Le second est un de mes amis, titulaire d'une cure à Bristol, non loin de l'endroit où réside Lord Voldemort, et il le connaît à coup sûr. Je pense qu'avant de prendre un quelconque engagement, il faut attendre d'en savoir plus sur son compte...

Arthur prit le temps de tasser minutieusement le tabac dans le foyer de sa longue pipe de porcelaine.

-Harry et moi-même vous remercions de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette affaire, mon cher Severus, dit-il finalement, tout en saisissant au moyen d'une pince métallique un tison dans la cheminée pour le rapprocher ensuite du tabac, qui se mit à rougeoyer en fumant abondamment. Mais dîtes moi, que redoutez-vous exactement de ce personnage?

Rogue jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry, avant de fixer ses longues mains blanches croisées sur ses genoux.

-Rien de précis. Mais le rang social de cet homme ne garantit en rien sa solvabilité ou sa bonne moralité. J'ai connu des personnes immensément riches qui se comportaient fort mal, avaient des mœurs dévoyées et maltraitaient honteusement leurs domestiques...

-Si j'allais vivre auprès de Lord Voldemort, je n'aurais pas le statut d'un domestique! protesta Harry avec véhémence.

Lui qui n'avait guère été tenté jusque là de rejoindre l'oncle de Narcissa envisageait soudain la proposition du Lord sous un éclairage neuf. Le simple fait que Rogue parût s'en méfier lui donnait soudain plus d'attrait...

La bouche du pasteur se tordit en un rictus méprisant.

-Vous êtes bien naïf, Potter. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous différencierait d'un domestique? Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez? Que cet homme a l'intention de vous faire venir pour vous traiter comme un prince? Ce genre de personnes sont rarement désintéressées. S'il vous loge et vous nourrit, c'est qu'il attend de votre part un service en échange.

-Evidemment! Il attend de moi que je joue du violon!

-Savez-vous seulement dans quelles conditions? Et êtes-vous sûr que ses exigences se limiteront à vous demander de pratiquer votre instrument?

Agacé, Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait exiger d'autre, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais faire...

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais il se racla la gorge en échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec Arthur. Ce dernier paraissait mal à l'aise. Il tira une bouffée de sa pipe et toussota, avant de dire d'un ton incertain:

-Notre pasteur a raison, Harry. Certains de ces aristocrates ont parfois...de drôles d'idées, et des goûts...disons...légèrement insolites ou même des pratiques...comment dire...qui peuvent se révéler malsaines. Tu es encore très jeune, et nous ne pouvons te laisser partir seul là-bas avant d'être mieux informés.

-Je ne comprends pas à quoi vous faites allusion, et il me semble que je ne suis plus un enfant, mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter pour le moment, reconnut Harry à contrecœur.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, la discussion est close, répliqua Rogue d'un ton tranchant en se levant, comme s'il était soudain pressé de partir. Dès que mes confrères m'auront répondu, je vous tiendrai au courant, Arthur. D'ici là, le plus sage est de ne pas réagir, même dans l'éventualité où cet homme reviendrait à la charge.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Environ trois kilomètres séparaient la maison des Weasley, située en plein centre du bourg, de l'imposante propriété des Malefoy. Le Manoir se trouvait perché sur une colline, au milieu d'un grand parc arboré entouré de hauts murs. Cet après midi là, Harry fit ce trajet seul pour la première fois. Il croisa de nombreuses personnes, mais quand il fut sorti du village, les passants se firent plus rares. Son violon sous le bras, il marchait d'un bon pas sur la route pavée, dans l'atmosphère automnale de ce mois d'octobre, respirant l'air vif à pleins poumons.

Il était dans un état étrange, en proie à une sorte d'excitation mêlée d'inquiétude. Son cœur battait à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. L'aventure dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à se lancer n'était pas sans risque. Il feignait d'ignorer la petite voix désagréable qui le harcelait, l'avertissant du danger. La Comtesse était bien plus âgée que lui, elle était mariée, et surtout, elle était d'une condition sociale mille fois supérieure à la sienne, autant d'éléments qui ne manqueraient pas de lui attirer de graves ennuis en cas de découverte de leur relation. Pourtant, tout en ne sachant comment qualifier ce que Narcissa lui faisait éprouver, il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à elle, et il tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

On pouvait en effet supposer que la Comtesse se montrerait plus volontiers généreuse à l'égard des Weasley si Harry acceptait d'entrer dans son jeu amoureux…

Précisément, dans cette affaire, n'était-il pas traité comme une marchandise, un vulgaire produit d'échange ? Pire, comme une sorte d'esclave? Etait-ce bien, était-ce mal ? Il se refusait à répondre à cette question embarrassante. Bien sûr, ni Arthur, ni Molly n'auraient approuvé un tel "marché" si on leur en avait parlé ouvertement, mais Harry était à peu près certain que ses parents adoptifs savaient de quoi il retournait, avant même d'avoir entendu les grossières allusions des jumeaux. Personne ne pouvait ignorer la réputation de grande séductrice de la Comtesse. Or, ni Molly, ni Arthur n'avaient tenté de le dissuader d'aller donner à Narcissa ces fameux "cours particuliers" de violon, qui ne devaient tromper personne...

Il était bien conscient de n'être aux yeux de la jeune femme qu'un simple pion parmi bien d'autres, son énième conquête, la nouvelle marotte du moment. Les jumeaux lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'ils savaient sur son compte, et ils en savaient beaucoup, sans qu'on sût précisément d'où ils tenaient toutes ces informations... Cependant, Harry n'aimait pas l'idée de n'être qu'un jouet entre les mains de Narcissa. Il voulait rester maître de sa propre vie. Aussi se plaisait-il à penser que s'il allait la voir, c'était avant tout parce qu'il le désirait, et non parce qu'elle l'exigeait.

Le paradoxe de sa situation le mettait mal à l'aise, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il prît la décision de garder ses distances et de repousser les avances de la belle aristocrate...

Le garçon avait un autre sujet de préoccupation. Il redoutait également sa propre maladresse... Son expérience en matière amoureuse se limitait à quelques baisers et caresses échangés en riant avec Ginny. Bien des filles lui avaient fait des avances explicites, mais il n'avait jamais osé répondre favorablement à aucune d'elles, craignant les conséquences d'un acte incontrôlé qui aurait pu le conduire à un mariage contraint...

C'était une chose, d'avoir embrassé et caressé la Comtesse déguisée en garçon dans l'ombre rassurante des écuries, après avoir vidé plusieurs chopes de bière forte… C'était tout autre chose d'aller la retrouver -à jeun- pour un rendez-vous amoureux dans son impressionnante propriété... Allait-il se ridiculiser ? Narcissa se moquerait-elle de lui? Ou s'apprêtait-elle plutôt à le guider patiemment sur les chemins de l'amour et de la volupté ?

Quant à lui, saurait-il se montrer à la hauteur, et lui donner satisfaction?

Parvenu devant l'imposant portail de fer forgé aux dessins compliqués, il actionna la cloche, comme lui et ses amis l'avaient fait les jours précédents. Un jeune lad ne tarda guère à apparaître au détour de l'allée centrale. L'air entendu, il le salua poliment et le fit entrer, avant de refermer le portail derrière lui et le conduire à travers les massifs de fleurs et les pelouses jusqu'à l'entrée de service de l'élégant bâtiment principal. Comme les autres fois, on le fit attendre dans l'office, sorte de vestibule qui menait aux cuisines. Il se trouva plongé au milieu d'un nombre non négligeable de valets et de servantes qui s'activaient alentour, s'étonnant de le voir seul, lui lançant au passage un mot amical ou un compliment sur sa bonne mine. Les joues rouges, il ne disait pas grand chose, jusqu'à ce que Minerva, qu'on était allée quérir, fût enfin apparue. Un silence respectueux se fit à l'entrée de la gouvernante. Comme elle lui faisait signe de la suivre, il fut heureux d'échapper aux regards intéressés des domestiques et aux petits rires nerveux des jeunes servantes...

La vieille femme lui fit emprunter à vive allure des couloirs détournés et monter plusieurs escaliers, l'amenant jusqu'à l'aile où résidait la Comtesse. Il commençait à bien connaître le parcours, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de regarder autour de lui avec curiosité. Les dimensions et la beauté des lieux le fascinaient, bien qu'il ne se trouvât pas dans la partie la plus somptueuse de la demeure, comme les grands salons de réception, où il avait joué quelques jours auparavant, à l'occasion du dernier bal donné par les Malefoy.

Ils longeaient un palier bordé de colonnes quand une voix traînante les fit sursauter.

-Qui conduis-tu si vite à travers les couloirs, ma vieille Mimi? Aurais-tu quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- à cacher? Tu ne nous présentes pas ce _monsieur_, avec sa drôle de boîte sous le bras?

Minerva aurait volontiers continué son chemin si Harry ne s'était immobilisé pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler. Négligemment adossé à une colonne de marbre qui l'avait plus ou moins dissimulé jusque là aux regards, Drago Malefoy dévisageait le violoniste avec une expression dédaigneuse. La vieille femme revint sur ses pas et regarda froidement le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, monsieur le Comte, dit-elle avec raideur, le visage impénétrable. Et puisque vous me le demandez, je vous présente Harry Potter. C'est un jeune musicien qui vient instruire Madame votre mère...

L'héritier Malefoy n'était pas seul. De part et d'autre de son élégante personne se tenaient deux garçons qui semblaient avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Aussi larges et massifs que Drago était fin et élancé, ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, et Harry pensa furtivement qu'ils ressemblaient à deux percherons encadrant un pur-sang **(1)** ...

-Ah...tu es donc ce fameux violoniste dont j'ai _tellement _entendu parler..., reprit le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.

Harry reçut de front la vague d'hostilité qui émanait du garçon, et son tutoiement lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Bien qu'il ne le connût que de vue, il pouvait d'ores et déjà affirmer que le fils de Narcissa le considérait comme son ennemi. Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, et ne tenant nullement, vu les circonstances, à se lancer dans un affrontement, il s'inclina légèrement en avant, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Minerva.

-Eh bien...es-tu muet ? Insista le jeune aristocrate en grimaçant un sourire. Ou les sons de ton instrument t'ont-ils rendu sourd?

-Ce jeune homme n'est ni sourd, ni muet, monsieur Drago, intervint sèchement Minerva. Il est attendu pour un cours de musique, et vous feriez bien de le laisser partir à présent.

Drago éclata d'un rire sardonique. Les dents serrées, Harry se remit en mouvement derrière Minerva, mais il ne put éviter d'entendre ce que le jeune homme disait dans son dos d'une voix sonore à ses deux acolytes:

-Ma mère _les_ prend de plus en plus jeunes, et de moins en moins nobles... Un de ces jours, vous verrez qu'elle ira _lever _un paysan de quinze ans... Elle est décidément tombée bien bas!

La honte et la fureur faisaient trembler les mains de Harry tandis qu'il suivait Minerva dans l'antichambre de l'appartement de la Comtesse. La vieille femme n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais avant de frapper à la porte de sa maîtresse, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Ne prêtez pas attention aux propos du jeune Comte, Harry. C'est un insolent qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde. Vous méritez bien mieux que ses stupides sarcasmes.

A peine avait-elle fini de parler qu'elle toqua plusieurs coups contre la porte sur un rythme particulier qui devait correspondre à un code secret entre la Comtesse et elle. Aussitôt, on entendit la voix de Narcissa l'invitant à entrer. Minerva ouvrit le battant et s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry, avant de s'incliner en souriant et de refermer la porte.

La Comtesse se tenait debout au milieu de son salon rococo, pièce que Harry connaissait bien désormais. Elle était vêtue d'une charmante robe bleue pâle, parfaitement assortie à la couleur de ses yeux, moulant sa taille fine et dévoilant largement sa gorge pleine. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles dorées autour de son beau visage.

Cependant, Harry ne pouvait chasser de son esprit les paroles de Drago. C'était bel et bien la mère de ce garçon qui se tenait à présent devant lui, et tout antipathique que fût le jeune Comte, Harry comprenait son dégoût face à un comportement aussi frivole.

Comment auraient réagi les enfants Weasley si leur mère avait pris un jeune amant? Harry frémit. Une telle monstruosité paraissait inimaginable...Or, il était lui même complice, pire, partie prenante d'une situation comparable...

Narcissa avançait à sa rencontre, souriante, les mains tendues. Elle était douce, accueillante, magnifique. Malgré sa contrariété, le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-Harry..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée. Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois arrivé! Dépose ton violon ici, et viens avec moi !

Légèrement étourdi, il fit comme elle lui disait, et la suivit jusqu'à une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Elle se mit à scruter attentivement son visage.

-Qu'as-tu? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir...Tu es préoccupé, on dirait. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Sur le point de lui faire le récit de sa rencontre avec Drago, Harry se ravisa.

-Je vais bien..., dit-il, un peu hésitant. Ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Oh, mon Dieu! Bien sûr, que je suis bête! C'est certainement la route qui t'a fatigué! La prochaine fois, je t'enverrai une voiture et...

-Oh non, surtout pas! Si vous faites ça, je refuserai d'y monter! J'ai l'habitude de marcher, par tous les temps et en toute saison !

Elle le prit par les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Bon, alors souris-moi, s'il te plaît! Dit-elle avec tendresse. Voilà qui est mieux! Si tu savais comme j'adore ton sourire! Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

Il songea qu'elle lui parlait comme s'il était son fils. Quel type de rapport existait-il entre Drago et elle? Certainement rien de très cordial...

-Merci, je n'ai pas soif.

-Vraiment? Plus tard, peut-être? j'ai un délicieux vin sucré, un vin de Porto...aimerais-tu y goûter?

-Heu...Tout à l'heure...

-Alors, raconte moi ce que tu as fait ce matin! Je parie... que tu as travaillé ton violon!

-Bien deviné! Lança-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué.

-Ce n'était pas très difficile!

-En effet. Mais je n'ai pas fait que ça...

-Tiens, tiens...Que me caches-tu?

-Oh, rien de bien amusant... J'ai écrit un peu de musique.

-Ca alors! Tu composes?

-J'ai suivi les cours d'Arthur Weasley pendant quelques années. J'aime bien composer, mais je manque toujours de temps...

-Mon pauvre chéri! Je crois que tu en fais trop. A ton âge, il faut garder du temps pour s'amuser, pour profiter des plaisirs de la vie. La jeunesse est si courte! Et toi, tu mènes une vie de reclus!

Harry se mit à rire.

-Vous trouvez? Je ne laisse pourtant jamais passer une occasion de faire la fête...

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en se renfrognant légèrement, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre jeudi soir...En te découvrant si bon danseur, j'ai bien failli devenir folle de jalousie!

-Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi! Protesta-t-il, toujours riant. Mais parlons de vous à présent. Qu'avez vous fait aujourd'hui? Vous êtes sortie à cheval ?

-Oui, comme tous les matins. Puis j'ai déjeuné en ennuyeuse compagnie. Et ensuite, je me suis occupée de ma correspondance...

-Oh! Et à qui écrivez-vous donc? A vos innombrables soupirants?

-C'est à ton tour d'être jaloux, à présent! Constata-t-elle, amusée, en lui donnant une chiquenaude. En fait, non, j'écris plutôt à mes amies, ou à des tantes solitaires... Mais surtout, j'attendais ton arrivée avec impatience...

-Ah bon ? Parfait. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer, dit Harry d'un ton sérieux. Avez-vous préparé votre instrument?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

-Oh, que tu es impressionnant! Je me sentirais presque prise en faute...

Harry sourit et se tut. Elle lui saisit une main et l'approcha de sa joue tout en le regardant par en dessous d'un air coquin.

-Mon cher professeur, susurra-t-elle doucement, je crois que je suis trop lasse pour prendre mon cours de violon aujourd'hui. J'envisage une toute autre activité, et je préfèrerais que vous m'aidiez à... gagner mon lit...

Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air inflexible.

-Sachez que si vous étiez réellement une de mes élèves, je serais parti en claquant la porte...

-Oh! Comme tu es sévère ! Les pauvres! Ils doivent te craindre terriblement!

-Bien sûr! Je suis extrêmement exigeant!

-Ouh là là! J'aimerais bien voir ça! Mais dis-moi, y a-t-il des demoiselles parmi tes élèves?

-Quelques unes, en théorie musicale... Et une en violon.

-Tiens, tiens...quel âge a-t-elle? Est-elle jolie?

-Elle a quinze ans, et elle est ravissante..., lança-t-il ironiquement.

-Méchant! Tu vas voir!

Elle continuait à sourire, mais son expression était devenue menaçante, et elle ne lâchait pas sa main. Elle se mit à reculer lentement, entraînant le jeune homme à sa suite, les yeux étincelants. Il la trouvait extrêmement attirante, mais comme il l'avait prévu, elle lui semblait beaucoup plus intimidante que l'autre soir, quand il l'avait serrée contre lui et embrassée dans l'obscurité des écuries. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne portait plus ses habits masculins, dans lesquels elle lui avait paru si simple, si accessible? Il n'aurait su le dire...

La Comtesse ouvrit une porte à un seul battant derrière elle et continua de reculer, faisant pénétrer Harry dans une chambre à la lumière tamisée par d'épais rideaux, au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand lit à baldaquins. Le reste du mobilier se composait d'une commode et d'une coiffeuse de style français, ainsi que de quelques fauteuils de chintz. Sur le côté, une porte ouverte laissait deviner un cabinet de toilette.

-Tu sembles mal à l'aise..., glissa Narcissa d'un ton mutin. Cette pièce ne te plaît pas?

-Oh...si, beaucoup...mais...

-Mais quoi? Je te fais peur...?

Elle repoussa du doigt une mèche qui tombait dans les yeux de Harry. Puis elle eut à nouveau un rire léger et se mit à déboutonner la veste du jeune homme, qu'il portait fermée, pour une fois.

-Madame...ne craignez vous pas que...

-Que quoi, Harry...? D'abord, écoute une chose. Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles "Madame" ou que tu me vouvoies quand nous sommes seuls, tous les deux.

-Et comment dois-je vous appeler? Dit-il en rougissant, tandis qu'elle faisait glisser la veste sur ses épaules.

Le vêtement tomba sur le sol.

-Eh bien...Appelle-moi comme tu voudras... Narcissa...Cissy...mon amour...mon cœur... ce qui te passe par la tête.

Il songea qu'il n'oserait jamais s'adresser ainsi à elle. Mais presque aussitôt, il s'entendit lui dire d'une voix entrechoquée par d'étranges frissons:

-Tu ne crains pas que quelqu'un...nous surprenne...maintenant...ici...

Elle eut encore un petit rire et s'attaqua à sa chemise.

-Détends-toi, mon chéri. Minerva monte la garde. Nous ne risquons absolument rien.

-Si tu le dis..., répondit le jeune homme, le souffle court, en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Il plongea avec délice le visage dans ses cheveux si doux ... Leurs lèvres se joignirent, et le garçon sentit que son corps s'enflammait soudainement dans l'intensité de ce baiser beaucoup plus ardent que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. La Comtesse lui prit les mains et les guida vers son dos, là où s'attachait son corsage étroit. Il entreprit d'en défaire impatiemment les crochets, les doigts tremblants. De son côté, elle s'acharnait à le dévêtir, elle avait déjà fait glisser sa chemise et le caressait d'une manière si audacieuse et si troublante qu'il désirait plus que tout sentir sa peau à elle contre la sienne, lui rendre ses caresses au centuple, la faire gémir et crier d'extase.

Enfin, il réussit à faire tomber le bustier et découvrit les seins et le ventre de la jeune femme. De ravissement, il ferma brièvement les yeux tant cette vision dépassait en beauté tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus passionnés. Elle riait, et elle l'attira vers le lit qu'elle ouvrit d'un seul geste décidé. Elle portait encore un jupon, des escarpins, des bas, et il finit de la déshabiller, émerveillé et à nouveau intimidé comme un enfant innocent. Cependant, elle semblait aussi ravie et émue que lui. Lorsqu'il s'étendit à côté d'elle, complètement nu, elle l'attira contre son propre corps dévêtu, et elle montra le même enthousiasme que s'il eût été son premier amant...

Il n'aurait pu espérer maîtresse plus tendre et plus attentionnée. Elle ne fit preuve d'aucun mépris pour son inexpérience, au contraire, elle semblait s'extasier sincèrement devant ses dispositions naturelles. Ce fut pour lui un moment de bonheur et de plaisir intenses, et il sut qu'il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant, quelle que soit par la suite l'évolution de leur étrange relation ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Comment allez vous, Drago?

-On ne peut mieux, my Lord. Vous connaissez Vincent et Grégory, deux de mes proches amis, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh, mais bien sûr! Pansy me parle souvent de vous tous. Comment vous portez-vous, jeunes gens?

Crabbe et Goyle bougonnèrent une vague réponse, sans parvenir à écraser la main robuste et sèche de Lord Parkinson dans leurs énormes paumes.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Monsieur? Reprit Drago d'un ton affable. Désiriez-vous voir mon père?

-Figurez-vous que je sors tout juste d'un entretien très sérieux avec lui. Nous avons d'intéressants projets en commun, qui devraient également vous concerner. Votre père vous en a-t-il parlé?

-Oh...vaguement..., dit le jeune homme, l'air ennuyé.

-Bien. Il le fera en temps utile. Mais à présent, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, aussi pensais-je rendre visite à votre aimable mère. Je suppose que je la trouverai dans ses appartements... ? En ce moment, elle a tendance à s'y enfermer tous les après midis ...

-Ah, elle doit s'y trouver, en effet, dit Drago en s'animant, fixant cette fois l'homme d'un regard à la fois amusé et cruel. Mais vous risquez fort de la déranger...

Parkinson parut choqué.

-Oh...mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, mon jeune ami?

-Eh bien, elle est... occupée. Avec un jeune violoniste, dit Drago en faisant une moue dédaigneuse.

-Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas! Sourit l'homme, rassuré. Sa nouvelle passion du moment est la musique de chambre. Elle s'est trouvée récemment des partenaires... ils sont en général deux ou trois, parfois même plus.

-Il n'y en a qu'un seul aujourd'hui, vous pouvez m'en croire, my Lord. Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, se dirigeant furtivement vers ses appartements...et je gagerais que ma mère ne l'a pas choisi au hasard...

Ayant soudain l'air de comprendre, Parkinson dévisagea intensément Drago, et son expression se transforma rapidement en une fureur difficilement contenue. D'autant plus que le jeune homme blond le scrutait avec un insupportable sourire narquois. Sans répondre au jeune insolent, Parkinson tourna les talons, quitta la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers les appartements de la Comtesse.

Une minute plus tard, il frappait à la porte. Celle-ci ne tarda guère à s'entrouvrir, livrant passage à Minerva.

-Je désire voir la Comtesse, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Faites-moi entrer, voulez-vous?

-Je suis désolée, my Lord, répondit tranquillement la gouvernante, mais la Comtesse se repose. Elle n'est pas en mesure de vous recevoir pour le moment.

-Elle se repose? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas seule, dans ce cas?

Le visage de Minerva se troubla un court instant, avant de retrouver son impassibilité.

-Pas seule? Que voulez-vous dire, my Lord?

-Allons, je sais très bien qu'elle est en compagnie d'un musicien!

-Oh...non, my Lord! se récria la vieille femme, l'air scandalisée. La Comtesse ne fait pas de musique cet après midi. Elle est bien trop fatiguée.

-Ecoutez, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile! Drago m'a dit qu'il avait vu le jeune violoniste entrer ici il y a dix minutes à peine...

Minerva sourit d'un air entendu.

-En effet, ce garçon est venu jusqu'ici, car il était prévu qu'il instruise la Comtesse, mais il est reparti, Madame se sentant indisposée. Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, Monsieur.

Parkinson fit un pas en avant, tentant de forcer le passage.

-Il faut que je la voie, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Si elle va tellement mal, c'est qu'elle a peut-être besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

La vieille femme se redressa, se campant fermement en travers de la porte.

-Ses instructions sont formelles, Monsieur. Elle ne veut voir personne d'autre que moi. D'ailleurs, permettez que je vous rassure: il s'agit d'une fatigue passagère qui n'a rien d'alarmant.

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent, et l'expression de son visage devint menaçante.

-Très bien. J'attendrai donc ici qu'elle accepte de me recevoir. Allez le lui dire!

-Je ne la dérangerai pas tant qu'elle dort, Monsieur. D'ici une heure, peut-être...à moins qu'elle ne m'appelle avant...

Soufflant comme un bœuf, Parkinson regarda autour de lui en quête d'un siège.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, grinça-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil non loin de la porte, je patienterai deux heures s'il le faut.

Toujours très digne et calme, en apparence du moins, Minerva referma le battant, prit son ouvrage sur un guéridon et vint s'asseoir dans un autre siège, non loin du Lord. Elle se remit à broder, silencieuse. Parkinson se levait toutes les cinq minutes et arpentait l'antichambre, remettant sa perruque en place, soupirant et pestant, consultant sa montre à gousset avant de jeter des coups d'œil impatients vers la porte et vers Minerva. Puis il se laissait à nouveau tomber dans son siège.

Quand une demie heure environ se fut écoulée, la vieille femme se leva à son tour et abandonna sa broderie.

-Je vais aller voir si Madame est réveillée. Veuillez attendre ici, Monsieur.

Parkinson s'apprêtait à la suivre dans le salon, mais elle lui referma la porte au nez. Elle courut plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à la boîte de violon qu'elle saisit pour la cacher derrière un canapé. Elle alla ensuite frapper discrètement à la porte de la chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Narcissa apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement, pieds nus, vêtue d'une robe d'intérieur en soie, les cheveux en désordre, les lèvres gonflées et les pommettes roses. Elle considéra la gouvernante d'un air mécontent.

-Que se passe-t-il, Minerva? J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison pour venir me déranger, malgré mes consignes...

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame, chuchota la vieille femme précipitamment, mais Lord Parkinson tient un siège dans votre antichambre. Je ne sais comment me défaire de lui, il veut vous voir à tout prix.

Ennuyée, Narcissa réfléchit un instant.

-Bien. Laisse moi le temps de me préparer, et je viendrai lui parler. Surtout, ne l'amène pas dans le salon. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il file rapidement d'ici.

Minerva revint sur ses pas. L'homme tournait comme un lion en cage, et il s'arrêta net en la voyant surgir.

-Ma maîtresse s'est réveillée et va venir vous parler, my Lord.

Elle reprit son ouvrage et regagna sa place dans son fauteuil. Parkinson restait debout, rongeant son frein. Enfin, il se précipita vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, livrant passage à la Comtesse. Elle portait toujours sa robe d'intérieure, mais elle avait remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et semblait fatiguée. Elle ne souriait pas. L'homme saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, tout en inspectant derrière elle le salon d'un regard méfiant, comme pour y trouver un indice ou une pièce à conviction.

-Vous vouliez me voir, mon cher, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Vous savez bien, Narcissa, que je ne peux tenir deux jours sans venir vous rendre visite! Que vous arrive-t-il? Vous êtes souffrante?

-Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis très fatiguée aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle en baissant les paupières d'un air contrit. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un trouble digestif passager. Aussi ai-je préféré dormir dans ma chambre tout l'après midi, afin d'éviter que la situation ne s'aggrave.

-Oh... mais c'est très inquiétant! Avez-vous vu un médecin?

-Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas nécessaire, mon ami. Si cette gêne venait à persister, je me ferais examiner, rassurez-vous!

-A mon humble avis, vous vous êtes gravement surmenée, à faire toute cette musique, ma chère. Depuis quelques temps, vous persistez à rester enfermée à longueur de journée au lieu de sortir avec vos amis, vous négligez votre bien-être et votre santé... Il va falloir que vous repreniez une vie plus conforme aux exigences de votre rang !

Elle rit avec froideur.

-Non, je ne pense pas que la musique soit en cause, Everett. Actuellement, elle est même mon unique divertissement, mon seul plaisir ...

L'homme sembla blessé.

-J'avoue que vos paroles me surprennent, ma chère Narcissa. Moi même, n'ai-je pas tout fait pour que vous ayez...

-Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, soyez sans crainte, coupa-t-elle sèchement, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux: "A présent, Everett, je vais aller me recoucher, si vous le permettez. Venez donc me voir demain. Je suis sûre que mon état se sera amélioré, et je serai heureuse de passer deux heures en votre compagnie."

Elle se tourna vers la gouvernante.

- Minerva, veuillez reconduire Lord Parkinson!

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle avait tourné les talons et refermé la porte derrière elle, avec un simple mouvement de tête en guise d'adieu. L'homme resta interdit, et ce fut la voix ferme de Minerva qui le tira de son état de stupeur.

-Si Monsieur veut bien avoir l'obligeance de me suivre...

Il la considéra avec hostilité, les mâchoires serrées. Mais il fut bien forcé de lui emboîter le pas, et il quitta l'antichambre comme un automate, les poings contractés au point d'en faire pâlir les jointures...

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1)** j'avais d'abord écrit: "deux hippopotames encadrant une gazelle", mais après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'un jeune musicien anglais du 18e siècle avait peu de chances de connaître ce genre d'animaux exotiques... !!

**Hum…on avance lentement, je sais. C'est dans le prochain chapitre que tout va basculer (ça, c'est pour contenir votre impatience et vous mettre l'eau à la bouche)…**

**Si vous voulez la suite, surtout, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu, en bas à gauche … !**

**Kyara :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, que j'apprécie toujours autant ! Comme tu dis, il ne faut jamais sous estimer la capacité d'une femme à tout mettre en oeuvre pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Narcissa en est bien la preuve, elle n'hésite pas à prendre des risques considérables pour se rapprocher de Harry. Bon, et toi aussi, tu piaffes en attendant des nouvelles de Lord Voldemort ! Désolée, mais je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : encore un peu de patience…

**Blanche **: Bonjour ! Merci à toi d'avoir mis un commentaire ! C'est vrai que la très snobe et très distinguée Narcissa n'est pas vraiment à sa place dans les écuries, mais elle a un esprit audacieux qui la pousse à se lancer dans ce genre d'aventures. Elle veut briser la monotonie de sa vie, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a du cran ! Ah, et je vois que tu t'attendris sur le sort de Ginny. Je suis comme toi, je la plains, tout en pensant que ce type de situation est courant dans la vie et que c'est sûrement l'aspect le plus réaliste de cette histoire, hélas…A bientôt, j'espère !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR (dommage…)

**Rating**: T, pour l'instant.

**Genre** : Univers alternatif.

**Résumé**: La belle et riche comtesse Narcissa Malefoy s'éprend d'un jeune musicien orphelin, Harry Potter. Mais un drame survient et elle est contrainte de solliciter la protection de son oncle, l'inquiétant Lord Voldemort, qui s'intéresse à son tour de très près au jeune homme…

**NDA:** **Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent. Vous savez combien je les aime et les savoure, d'autant plus qu'elles se font de plus en plus rares...**

**Et un merci tout particulier à Lilou, qui a eu la gentillesse de reviewer chacun des chapitres qu'elle n'avait pas lus jusqu'à présent…**

**Ah, encore un mot : DiagonAlleyParis m'a signalé que Lucius étant le comte, son fils Drago n'est donc que le « vicomte ». Merci à elle, et toutes mes excuses à vous tous pour mon ignorance crasse en matière de titres nobiliaires…hum…**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite !**

**CHAPITRE SIX**

-Harry! Tu as du courrier!

Ginny fit un pas dans la pièce, hésitante. Le jeune homme était en train de travailler son violon. Il s'interrompit entre deux accords et regarda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur. Elle referma la porte et avança vers lui, une lettre cachetée à la main.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Merci Ginny, dit-il en saisissant l'enveloppe qu'elle lui tendait.

Il posa son instrument et s'assit sur un coin de table, considérant le cachet, sans ouvrir l'enveloppe pour autant.

-Tu as vu d'où ça vient? Tu ne la lis pas? Questionna la jeune fille en se rapprochant encore.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et dit un peu sèchement:

-Je l'ouvrirai tout à l'heure. C'est personnel...

Elle se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

-Très bien, je m'en vais…

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Ginny, il ne faut pas mal le prendre, protesta Harry, conciliant.

Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa comme si elle s'apprêtait à fondre en larmes.

-Autrefois, Harry, tu n'avais pas de secret pour moi, souffla-t-elle, les paupières baissées. Tu me disais tout, et j'étais heureuse de tout partager avec toi.

-Ecoute, Ginny..., répondit-il d'un ton patient. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. A présent, il peut m'arriver d'avoir envie de garder pour moi certaines choses, et tu ne dois pas en être blessée...Je trouverais tout à fait normal que toi aussi, tu aies une vie privée.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle avait relevé les yeux et le fixait d'un air triste.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, n'est-ce pas..., fit-elle tout bas.

Après une hésitation, il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Ginny? Je t'aime comme ma sœur. Tu es ma petite sœur, tu le sais bien!

-Bien sûr...mais je pensais que nous nous aimions... autrement.

Il se tut, ne sachant que répondre.

-Quand tu m'as embrassée, il y a deux semaines, ce n'était pas le baiser d'un frère à une sœur, rappelle-toi..., reprit-elle sur un ton lourd de reproche.

Il la regarda encore, puis baissa les yeux. Deux semaines ? La jeune fille avait tenu le compte des jours…A lui, il semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce moment où ils s'étaient… oubliés.

-Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser de cette manière, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas apprécié?

-Si...mais...

-Mais quoi? Tu n'étais pas sincère?

-Je ne sais pas...Si, bien sûr que j'étais sincère.

-Tu veux que je te dise l'impression que j'ai, Harry? Tu as changé. Ces derniers jours, quelque chose s'est passé, et tu n'es plus le même.

Elle s'animait en parlant. Il pinça les lèvres.

-Ah bon? En quoi ai-je changé? Dit-il avec une fausse désinvolture.

-Tu es froid, et distant. On dirait que tu dissimules tes vraies pensées.

-J'ai l'impression d'être… comme d'habitude.

-Non. Et je sais d'où vient ce changement.

Il la fixa, surpris et inquiet.

-C'est cette femme. La Comtesse, continua-t-elle avec une soudaine véhémence. Depuis qu'elle est venue ici, et que tu vas régulièrement au Manoir, tu es tout le temps absent, même quand tu es présent physiquement, et tu ne t'intéresses plus du tout à moi. Je l'ai bien remarqué, tu sais!

Malgré son embarras, il feignit le détachement.

-Tes frères aussi vont jouer au Manoir, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, mais eux, leur comportement ne s'est pas modifié. Et ils n'y vont jamais seuls, contrairement à toi.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle dit soudain, presque à voix basse: "Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à cette femme ? Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se figea.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Ginny, lâcha-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle soupira et retira sa main d'un petit coup sec.

-Non, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. A propos, tu lui donnes _vraiment _des cours de violon?

Cette fois, il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Il ne savait pas mentir, aussi préféra-t-il se taire. Dans un élan, elle lui attrapa la main à son tour.

-Harry... tu sais que tu es en danger? Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

-En danger? Fit-il avec un sourire qu'il essayait de rendre narquois, mais qui paraissait plutôt mal assuré.

-Oui. Cette femme...elle est dangereuse ! Haleta Ginny, les yeux flamboyants. Surtout si tu t'attaches à elle ! Je ne t'apprends rien en disant que tu n'as aucun avenir avec elle, et elle est bien capable de te détruire! C'est le genre de personne qui vit dans le luxe et passe son temps à s'ennuyer. Pour elle, tu n'es qu'une distraction, un joli jouet qu'elle s'offre à bon compte... Elle profite bien de toi, elle prend du bon temps, elle te …oui, elle te _pervertit_, et quand elle en aura assez de toi, elle te jettera comme un malpropre ! Sans compter que…

Il se leva impatiemment.

-Ca suffit, Ginny, coupa-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la porte, la lettre à la main. Pardonne-moi, mais je vais lire mon courrier.

Il sortit sans se retourner et monta en courant jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron sous les toits. Il se sentait d'autant plus contrarié que Ginny avait touché un point sensible. Il se demandait souvent si Narcissa tenait vraiment à lui. N'allait-elle pas se lasser prochainement de leurs rendez-vous secrets et l'envoyer sur les roses? Quand il se trouvait en sa présence, il avait le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui quelque chose de plus fort, de plus sérieux qu'un simple engouement passager. Mais dès qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, tout ce que lui avaient révélé les jumeaux sur sa réputation de « dévoreuse d'hommes » lui revenait en mémoire, et il était envahi par le doute.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait parlé à personne de sa liaison avec Narcissa, pas même à Ron, son meilleur ami pourtant, son confident de toujours. Il aurait pu se vanter devant les frères Weasley de son succès auprès de la belle Comtesse, les sachant tous -peu ou prou- sous le charme de la jeune femme. Mais il était bien conscient que Narcissa préférait voir leur relation demeurer secrète. Pas plus qu'elle, d'ailleurs, il ne tenait à ce que leur liaison fût connue de tous. Des bruits courant à ce sujet auraient pu nuire gravement à l'image de l'école de musique, et rejaillir sur la réputation de la famille Weasley…

Devant les autres, lors de leurs répétitions communes au Manoir, Harry et Narcissa prenaient soin de garder leurs distances, adoptant un comportement simplement cordial. Et bizarrement, aucun des Weasley n'avait posé de question à Harry sur les fameux "cours de violon". Certes, les jumeaux n'avaient pu se retenir de faire quelques blagues douteuses, mais sans insister et sans chercher à en savoir plus.

Le garçon s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Il devait se rendre l'après-midi même au Manoir pour un nouveau "cours particulier". Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire extatique...

Mais il n'oubliait pas la lettre. Il fit tourner l'enveloppe luxueuse entre ses doigts, la contemplant rêveusement. Comme Ginny avant lui, il en connaissait l'expéditeur, dont le nom et l'emblème étaient gravés sur le cachet de cire.

Se décidant enfin, il la décacheta et en sortit une feuille de belle qualité, pliée en quatre, couverte d'une écriture nette, droite et serrée.

"_Mon cher Harry,_

_n'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle de votre part pour l'instant, je vous avoue ma profonde déception. J'avais pensé que vous seriez heureux de saisir une si belle occasion d'échapper à la médiocrité de votre condition et à ce milieu aussi étriqué que provincial dans lequel vous vivotez actuellement. Caressant encore l'espoir de vous voir changer d'avis, je me permets donc de renouveler ma proposition. Je vous attends impatiemment chez moi, à Manderley (c'est le nom de ma propriété, située non loin de Bristol, comme vous le savez). Pour vous éviter d'avoir à prendre en charge les frais et les complications du voyage, je vous envoie un de mes hommes. Il est déjà en route et arrivera prochainement dans votre ville. Il s'agit de mon secrétaire personnel et vous pouvez vous fier entièrement à lui. Il se nomme Barty Croupton. Je lui ai donné pour mission de vous ramener ici en voiture, avec votre consentement bien évidemment!_

_Sachez que je me réjouis de vous voir et de vous entendre, et mes amis, à qui j'ai vanté vos dons, se font déjà une fête de vous accueillir, de vous écouter et pour certains, musiciens de talent, de jouer avec vous. J'ai également prévu un voyage à Londres dans les semaines à venir, vous pourriez m'y accompagner afin que je puisse vous introduire dans le monde._

_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'espère vous voir revenir en compagnie de Mr Croupton!_

_Bien à vous_

_Lord Voldemort."_

La lettre pendant au bout des doigts, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière et son dos vint s'appuyer contre le mur. Le Lord se montrait d'une singulière générosité en envoyant un de ses hommes le chercher. Il avait apparemment deviné que le garçon n'aurait pu se payer le voyage, quand bien même il eût désiré le rejoindre.

L'attention était délicate...Harry aurait-il le cœur de refuser une offre aussi amicale, lorsque ce Mr Croupton, épuisé du voyage, viendrait se présenter pour le ramener chez son maître?

Le garçon se massa les tempes, la tête bourdonnante. Une question se posait à lui. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort tenait-il tellement à le faire venir à Bristol? Lui envoyer une voiture, n'était-ce pas une manière déguisée de lui forcer la main, de le contraindre à accepter son offre?

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, et il ne pouvait trouver qu'une seule réponse : Lord Voldemort était un philanthrope, fervent amateur de musique, qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui en l'entendant jouer, et qui voulait à tout prix lui apporter son aide.

L'invitation était extrêmement tentante. Mais le garçon n'envisageait pas de s'éloigner de la Comtesse pour l'instant... Ils n'en étaient qu'au début d'une relation qui les comblait l'un et l'autre. Avec elle, Harry avait découvert l'amour physique, et il comptait bien en apprendre plus encore, car le sujet était loin d'être épuisé…

De plus, la jeune femme lui avait promis d'augmenter considérablement les subsides qu'elle faisait verser à Arthur, et il l'avait pris comme une belle victoire personnelle ! S'il s'éloignait maintenant de Narcissa, n'allait-elle pas se venger en étranglant financièrement l'école de musique ?

Harry fit la grimace. Peut-être commettait-il une grave erreur en dédaignant l'offre du Lord ... Certes, l'homme paraissait un peu trop insistant, mais pouvait-on lui reprocher de donner suite à une proposition qu'il avait bel et bien faite avec sérieux, le garçon en avait la preuve en lisant cette lettre? En faisant la sourde oreille, Harry prenait le risque de gâcher sa future carrière de musicien, privilégiant une relation qui -et sur ce point, il était bien obligé de donner raison à Ginny-, n'avait pas de réel avenir…

Il soupira profondément et s'allongea carrément sur son lit en croisant les bras sous sa tête. La vie était trop compliquée. Et il ne pouvait parler à personne de son débat intérieur. Même pas à Narcissa, qui ne voudrait à aucun prix se séparer de lui, il en était certain…

Une autre pensée lui vint soudain, et il se redressa vivement, le sourire aux lèvres. Et si la nièce allait, elle aussi, rendre visite à son oncle? Ils pourraient partir ensemble à Bristol, Narcissa et lui ! C'était une idée brillante. Comment ne lui était-elle pas venue plus tôt ? Ainsi, il ménagerait habilement la chèvre et le chou...

Il se promit d'en parler l'après-midi même à la Comtesse...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Je le regarde dormir. Il est étendu sur le côté, respirant paisiblement, les yeux clos. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Ses épaisses mèches noires cachent à demi son visage. Il a l'air d'un enfant. Dix sept ans... mon Dieu!

J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Il m'appartient. C'est dans mon lit qu'il s'est endormi après l'amour, fatigué et repu... Je repousse du bout du doigt ses cheveux pour dégager ses traits. Ce visage charmant, imberbe, et pourtant suffisamment masculin pour qu'on ne puisse le confondre avec celui d'une jeune fille...Ce corps souple et long, vigoureux, musclé sans excès... C'est un trésor inestimable, et je l'admire tranquillement, allongée près de lui, la tête appuyée sur ma main.

J'ai d'abord aimé l'observer quand il jouait du violon. A présent, je l'aime tout autant lorsqu'il parle, lorsqu'il rit, lorsque ses yeux se concentrent et s'assombrissent sous l'effet de l'impatience ou du désir. Et j'aime le voir dormir, vulnérable, abandonné...

S'agit-il véritablement "d'amour"? Au début, quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai été fascinée, et violemment attirée. Aujourd'hui, ce que j'éprouve s'apparente à un sentiment maternel. Non que le désir se soit éteint, au contraire. Mais il s'y mêle une curieuse envie de le protéger, une sorte d'attendrissement, une crainte que tant de grâce et de dons éveillent les jalousies ou la concupiscence. J'ai peur qu'on me l'enlève... Je redoute de le voir s'égarer... Plus que tout, je crains que quelqu'un prenne plaisir à le souiller, moralement et physiquement.

Tant qu'il dort ainsi, couvé par mon regard, il ne risque rien. J'aimerais prolonger cet instant éternellement.

J'ai dit qu'il m'appartenait, mais je sais que c'est faux. Qu'éprouve-t-il à mon égard? Me considère-t-il comme une amante ou plutôt comme une mère, la mère qu'il n'a jamais eue? Sans doute un mélange des deux...Cruelle pensée! Dans cinq ans, je serai vieille... Il trouvera une jeune fille à son goût et se souviendra à peine de moi, moi qui lui aurai pourtant appris l'amour, moi qui aurai été sa généreuse initiatrice...

Je ne dois pas penser à cela. Il est là, à mes côtés, je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher, et c'est tout ce qui compte... Il me faut savourer chaque instant de ce bonheur, d'autant plus précieux qu'il est éphémère...

Soudain, il ouvre les yeux et, après un instant de confusion, tourne vers moi son extraordinaire regard vert qui brille entre ses cils sombres. Je frissonne. Il sourit et se redresse sur un coude.

-J'ai dormi..., dit-il doucement, un peu honteux.

-Quelques minutes...

-Et tu me regardais?

-C'est interdit?

-Non, bien sûr. Je devais être ridicule. Ai-je ronflé?

Je souris à mon tour.

-Oh...à peine...

-Tu te moques de moi...Tu vas voir! Viens par ici!

Il m'attire à lui, et nos corps se touchent. Ses lèvres espiègles cherchent avidement les miennes. Il est jeune, fougueux, insatiable...Dormir lui a redonné des forces, et le voici à nouveau plein d'ardeur. Je ris de plaisir tandis qu'il me dévore avidement de baisers, son corps couvrant impérieusement le mien. J'aime quand il est ainsi, viril, exigeant, possessif. Il me fait me sentir désirable...

Je ne sais quelle heure il est. Le temps passe si vite quand Harry est auprès de moi! La lumière baisse, le soir est déjà là... Hélas, il va devoir rentrer chez lui. J'aimerais qu'il demeure ici toute la nuit, mais c'est impossible.

Mon cœur est lourd, soudain. Avec un étrange sentiment d'urgence, je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, je serre entre mes bras son corps presque nu, je caresse sa peau lisse et tendre. C'est comme si j'y goûtais pour la dernière fois...

Plus que jamais, j'ai conscience d'être dans l'interdit. Si on nous découvrait…Comment nous jugerait-on ? Moi surtout, une aristocrate s'abaissant à coucher avec un jeune musicien, un gamin sans nom, sans titre… ?

Nous en sommes déjà à notre quatrième "cours de violon". Contrairement à mes habitudes, j'ai tout fait pour que notre relation reste secrète. Minerva s'est chargée de garder ma porte, mais depuis la tentative d'incursion de Parkinson, personne n'est venu nous déranger. Everett a sans doute retenu la leçon, car il ne s'est présenté qu'une seule fois en cinq jours. Peut-être son engouement pour moi s'est il légèrement refroidi? Je m'en réjouis, et c'est bien la première fois que la perte d'un admirateur me fait cet effet là, au lieu de me consterner...

Quant à Harry, je crois qu'il n'a parlé à personne de notre liaison, c'est du moins ce qu'il m'a affirmé tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, son entourage doit se douter de quelque chose, surtout les jumeaux, mais ils n'ont aucune preuve valable, et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à faire courir des rumeurs…

-Tu travailleras la gamme de sol majeur..., murmure Harry en mordillant mon oreille, le souffle court.

-Sans faute...

-En rondes, en noires, en croches...

-Pas de problème...

-Lié par deux...

-Et même par trois si tu veux...

-Par quatre, en doubles croches!

-C'est comme si c'était fait! Dis-je entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

-Et gare à toi si tu joues faux!

Je me débats entre ses bras, combattant son désir autant que le mien.

-Arrête, maintenant, Harry! Sois raisonnable! Il est tard. Il faut que tu partes. Je risque d'avoir de la vi...

A cet instant, j'entends un bruit, de l'autre côté de la porte. Comme moi, Harry s'est figé. Nous tendons l'oreille. Une voix féminine, pressante, nerveuse. Celle de Minerva. Un timbre masculin, impérieux, violent. Mon Dieu! C'est Parkinson. Il est entré dans le salon.

-Cours vite dans le cabinet de toilette! Dis-je en poussant le garçon hors du lit.

Il trébuche, saisit ses vêtements à terre et s'élance comme un chat vers le cabinet. Je saute moi aussi du lit et enfile vivement ma robe d'intérieur en me précipitant vers la porte que j'ai négligé de fermer à clef. Trop tard. Le battant vient de s'ouvrir à la volée et Parkinson entre dans la pièce, le visage cramoisi, le regard fou. Je m'arrête brusquement tout en finissant de nouer ma ceinture. Minerva suit l'homme, elle est toute échevelée, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état. Furieuse, je commence:

-Qui vous a permis de...

-Où est-il? Coupe Everett d'une voix que la rage fait trembler.

-De qui parlez vous ?

-Où est votre amant?

-Vous êtes fou, ou alors vous avez bu. Calmez vous !

L'homme avance vers moi, menaçant. Minerva le suit, prête à intervenir. Résolue à tenir tête à la tempête qui s'annonce, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

-Votre comportement est celui d'une…d'une…, commence Parkinson, le visage déformé par la fureur.

-Si vous êtes venu ici pour m'insulter, allez-vous-en ! Dis-je d'une voix tranchante. Vous reviendrez quand vous serez calmé !

L'homme est à court de mots, et il fait encore un pas en avant pour m'attraper les deux bras qu'il se met à serrer violemment. Minerva pousse un cri et, saisissant son poignet, tente de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'une gourgandine ! Hurle Parkinson en me secouant brutalement, insensible aux efforts de la gouvernante.

Je trébuche, cherchant sans succès à me dégager. J'ai peur. Nous bousculons une chaise qui se renverse avec fracas. Dans sa maladive jalousie, je le sens capable de tout. Voyant mon désarroi, l'homme se met à rire, le regard brillant d'une lueur démente, dans laquelle brûle autant de haine que de désir.

A cet instant, la porte du cabinet de toilette s'ouvre à la volée et Harry surgit, habillé et plein de détermination. Il se précipite en avant dans l'intention visible de nous séparer. Parkinson m'a brusquement lâchée et se tourne vers le jeune homme, un sourire railleur plaqué sur le visage.

-Ainsi donc, c'est lui… ! On me l'avait dit, mais je refusais d'y croire…un gamin…un miséreux…un saltimbanque…

Révoltée par tant de méchanceté, je crie à mon tour :

-Taisez-vous !

Harry s'est immobilisé à deux pas de l'homme et lui fait face bravement, le défiant du regard. Il est magnifique, mais je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester caché. Peut-être aurais-je réussi, en usant de mon charme, à amadouer Parkinson, à le persuader de mon innocence et à le faire sortir sans autre forme de procès…

-Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal…, dit Harry d'une voix ferme, sans relever l'insulte. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, je suis là pour ça !

Après un instant d'hésitation, Parkinson se met à ricaner et avance vers lui, les poings serrés.

-Ah ha ha !! Tu fais le fier, maintenant, hein ? Tu crois pouvoir me provoquer, sale petite vermine ? Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses ? Et sais-tu que je tiens ta vie entre mes mains ? Je peux t'accuser de tous les crimes, te faire traîner en justice, te faire passer la corde au cou …qui osera prendre ta défense contre moi ?

-De quoi pourriez-vous m'accuser ? Je ne vous ai fait aucun mal ! Proteste Harry sans reculer, si bien que Parkinson lui souffle maintenant des postillons au visage.

-Aucun mal ! Ah ha ha…C'est merveilleux ! Quelle candeur ! Pauvre naïf ! Et cette femme ! Hein ? Cette femme ?

Sans se démonter, Harry croise les bras en levant les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas son époux, que je sache ! Dit-il avec une insolence dont il ne mesure sans doute pas les conséquences.

La rage semble soudain emporter Parkinson au-delà des frontières de la lucidité. Brusquement, il lève les mains et comme un monstrueux animal attaquant sa proie, il attrape le garçon par le cou.

-Petit voyou…, crache-t-il entre ses dents, tout en se mettant à serrer la gorge du malheureux. Tu oses me dire ça, à moi ? Sais-tu qui est cette femme ? Et ce qu'elle m'a promis, autrefois, avant que tu t'interposes entre elle et moi?

Harry se débat à son tour, il envoie des ruades et des coups de pied qui ne semblent même pas atteindre son adversaire. Parkinson est un homme fort, immense et robuste comme un taureau. Je vois le garçon devenir écarlate. Sous la poussée, affaibli, il recule jusqu'au mur contre lequel l'homme le plaque, sans relâcher sa poigne de fer. Je hurle et me jette en avant. Affolée, Minerva sort de la pièce en courant, je crois qu'elle va chercher de l'aide.

Je m'accroche au bras d'Everett et me mets à tirer de toutes mes forces en le suppliant de se laisser fléchir. Mais il est planté dans le sol comme un roc, et ses deux mains continuent d'étrangler le pauvre garçon, dont la fin est proche à n'en pas douter.

Alors, sans réfléchir, je cours jusqu'à la commode, j'ouvre le premier tiroir, et j'en sors le poignard effilé que je garde toujours près de moi, au cas où. Je le dissimule derrière mon dos, revenant vers les deux hommes.

Harry va perdre connaissance. Il est blême, il suffoque. Ses paupières se ferment, son regard est vide. Je crie, mais Parkinson ne réagit pas. Il est comme sourd. Il halète bruyamment, on dirait que le meurtre lui procure une sorte de jouissance barbare.

Je lève le bras.

Admirablement aiguisée, la lame s'enfonce entre les omoplates, à travers le vêtement épais. Parkinson ne bouge pas, mais je vois ses doigts se détendre légèrement autour du cou de mon amant.

Libéré, le garçon glisse à terre, à demi inconscient. Puis l'homme vacille à son tour, fait quelques pas d'ivrogne avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, essayant de s'accrocher au dessus-de-lit qui cède et tombe, le couvrant à moitié. Dans son dos, une tache sombre grandit et s'élargit à vue d'œil…

-Narcissa…, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque en tendant une main tremblante dans ma direction. Narcissa…Je vous aime…pourquoi m'avez-vous…

Il s'interrompt, et un flot de sang s'échappe de ses lèvres. Cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, il tente encore de parler, mais il n'émet qu'un horrible gargouillis.

Je sanglote désespérément.

Minerva revient à cet instant, accompagnée de Robert. Mais il est trop tard. Parkinson se meurt.

Je l'ai tué.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Qu'allons nous faire du corps ?

Tout en massant son cou douloureux, Harry entendait sans bien comprendre. Etait-il possible que Parkinson fût… mort ?

-Il faut le jeter dans le lac, cette nuit. Vous vous en chargerez, Robert. D'ici là, nous allons le cacher dans le cabinet.

Appuyé dos au mur, le garçon voyait comme dans un songe Narcissa, le valet et Minerva s'agiter, emballer l'immense corps inerte dans ce qui ressemblait à une couverture et le pousser tant bien que mal vers le cabinet de toilette. Puis Minerva revint avec une bassine d'eau, une brosse et une serpillière. Elle s'agenouilla et se mit à frotter énergiquement le plancher pour faire disparaître des taches de sang éparses.

Se tenant au mur, le garçon se releva lentement. Narcissa approchait, tendant vers lui une main secourable. Elle semblait très pâle, mais ses yeux étaient rouges. On voyait qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Dit-elle d'un ton plein de sollicitude.

-Ca va. Et toi?

Elle ne répondit pas, repoussant d'un geste machinal les cheveux du garçon qui lui tombaient dans le visage.

-…Que s'est-il passé ? Reprit-il d'une voix sourde.

-Mon Dieu…tu n'as rien vu ?

-Si, mais... Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que…

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille :

-Il a bien fallu que je le…enfin…je l'ai poignardé…sinon, il t'aurait tué.

A ces mots, Harry sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Il y eut un silence, troublé par le seul frottement de la brosse sur le sol. Soudain, Narcissa laissa échapper un faible cri.

-Ces marques !…Là…sur ton cou ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Le garçon les effleura en faisant la grimace.

-Il y a des marques? Eh bien…ce n'est pas grave…, grogna-t-il. D'ailleurs, elles sont plutôt bienvenues ! Elles serviront de preuve. Ainsi, la justice saura que tu m'as défendu, et on ne pourra pas t'accuser de meurtre.

Les traits de la femme se déformèrent sous le coup d'une surprise choquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que la justice vient faire là dedans ?

-Il va forcément y avoir un procès, non ?

-Tu es fou ? Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé ici. Nous allons déguiser le …enfin, je veux dire…faire passer tout cela pour un accident.

-Oh…et comment ?

Narcissa se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

- Nous dirons que Parkinson était saoul en quittant ce salon. Si jamais on retrouve son corps, tout le monde pensera qu'il est tombé à l'eau en se promenant dans le parc, et qu'il s'est noyé dans le lac.

Harry plissa le front. Ca ne tenait pas debout, mais il préférait ne pas contrarier la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette.

-Heu…je vois.

-Bien.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant.

-Oui, oui, il faut que tu rentres…, dit la Comtesse en fermant soigneusement le col du jeune homme jusqu'en haut, les mains tremblantes. Minerva va te raccompagner. Et surtout, promets moi de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'est passé.

-Bien sûr !

-C'est très sérieux, Harry !

-Je sais bien. Je te le promets.

Elle lui reprit la main et la serra entre les siennes.

-Les temps à venir risquent d'être…difficiles, mon chéri.

- Qu'allons nous faire…après…je veux dire…dans les jours prochains… ?

-Après ? …Oh…Je ne sais pas. Il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyons plus pendant une période." Elle hésita, puis reprit: "Quoique…ça risque d'éveiller les soupçons, si je ne fais plus de musique, tout à coup…"

-Je viens donc demain après-midi avec les Weasley, comme prévu ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard troublé.

-Oui…venez…, bredouilla-t-elle. Faisons comme si de rien n'était…

Comme elle, Harry avait l'esprit confus et les jambes flageolantes, mais il se souvint brusquement qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à la jeune femme.

-A propos…je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais ton oncle, Lord Voldemort…

-Eh bien ? Questionna la jeune femme en fronçant brusquement les sourcils.

-Il m'a écrit. Il envoie un de ses hommes me chercher en voiture…

-Quoi ? Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Il a pensé que si je ne le rejoignais pas, c'est parce que je ne pouvais m'acquitter des frais du voyage…

-Oh !…Je vois…Eh bien…que comptes tu faire ?

-Je pensais accepter, et te demander de venir avec moi. Nous pourrions partir ensemble chez lui, à Bristol…

La Comtesse baissa les yeux et réfléchit, portant une main à son front comme si elle souffrait d'une migraine. Elle semblait avoir du mal à rassembler ses idées.

-Ecoute, il me semble que c'est une bonne occasion de sortir de cette affaire, dit-elle finalement à voix basse. Pars à Bristol avec l'homme de mon oncle. Je te rejoindrai, mais plus tard. Si nous filons ensemble, la chose paraîtra suspecte.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, puis leva une main pour caresser les cheveux blonds.

-Alors…à bientôt…, dit-il doucement.

-A bientôt, mon amour…prends soin de toi…

Minerva attendait déjà près de la porte, et Harry se détourna pour lui emboîter le pas, après avoir jeté un dernier regard au visage bouleversé de la Comtesse. Il avait le cœur serré.

La gouvernante le conduisit jusqu'à l'office, puis, ayant fort à faire, elle l'abandonna à son sort. Il gagna seul le parc déjà plongé dans la nuit. Il faisait froid, il frissonna et pressa le pas, serrant la boîte de violon contre son corps. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il respirait profondément, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Les grands arbres formaient des masses sombres et menaçantes autour de lui. Plus loin, une brume légère flottait mystérieusement au-dessus de la surface paisible du lac.

Soudain, deux silhouettes se dressèrent devant lui. Il tenta de les éviter, mais l'une des deux personnes, des hommes autant qu'il pouvait en juger, lui barra le passage.

-Tiens, tiens…mais on dirait que c'est Potter ! Traîna une voix nasillarde que Harry reconnut aussitôt. Dis donc, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu repars ? Le cours de ma mère a duré bien longtemps, ce soir…

Le jeune vicomte se mit à ricaner, et son compagnon, que Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier dans l'obscurité environnante, joignit sa voix à cette manifestation de joie cynique.

-Dis-moi, Potter, continua Drago en se rapprochant de Harry, ma mère est elle une élève _appliquée _?

-Très appliquée, monsieur le vicomte, répondit Harry, essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer, et faisant un pas de côté pour contourner l'obstacle.

Drago lui saisit l'avant-bras.

-Fait-elle de beaux progrès ? Grasseya-t-il, et Harry reçut en pleine figure son haleine chargée d'une forte odeur d'alcool.

-Mais…oui, bien sûr !

-Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses professeurs n'avait jamais paru satisfait d'elle. Tous la jugeaient paresseuse, ou pire, récalcitrante. Tu dois avoir un sens pédagogique exceptionnel !

- J'ai d'autres élèves, dont beaucoup sont moins doués qu'elle …

-Quelle chance elle a, d'avoir affaire à un enseignant aussi expérimenté ! J'aimerais tant l'entendre jouer ! Penses-tu qu'elle acceptera d'exécuter un petit morceau un de ces jours, rien que pour moi ?

-Peut-être, si vous le lui demandez gentiment, Monsieur. Pardonnez-moi, je suis pressé. Bonne soirée!

D'un mouvement sec, Harry dégagea son bras et se remit en route avant que l'autre ait pu le retenir. Il entendit des rires mauvais dans son dos, mais il n'y prêta guère attention et continua son chemin, transi de froid et le cœur en charpie.

Tandis qu'il gagnait le grand portail et s'en allait à vive allure sur la route déserte, il revoyait en pensée défiler comme au ralenti la scène atroce qu'il venait de vivre dans la chambre de Narcissa.

Plus il y pensait, plus la gravité de ce qui s'était produit s'imposait à lui… La Comtesse s'était rendue coupable d'adultère, ce qui l'avait conduite à assassiner un homme de sang-froid. Pourquoi l'avait-elle tué, alors qu'elle eût pu se contenter de le blesser ? S'était-elle affolée au point de perdre le contrôle de ses gestes ? Ou avait elle commis cet acte délibérément, pour s'assurer que l'homme ne pourrait plus plaider à charge contre elle, contre eux …?

Quant à lui, il était son complice, et rien, pas même l'agression dont il avait été victime, ne pourrait jouer en sa faveur en cas de révélation au grand jour des circonstances du drame…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tout le monde était à table quand Harry rentra enfin chez les Weasley. Il eut droit à diverses remarques sur son retard et répondit de manière vague aux questions qui fusaient. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il se força à manger avec autant d'appétit que de coutume. Il se sentait oppressé, et il se retint de justesse de déboutonner son col. Surprenant le regard attentif de Ginny posé sur lui, il lui jeta un sourire mécanique, puis détourna les yeux, les ramenant sur son assiette.

Heureusement pour lui, Bill était présent et racontait avec sa verve coutumière les dernières nouvelles de la capitale, d'où il rentrait après une série de répétitions et un concert sous la direction d'un vieux chef célèbre et génial, un certain Albus Dumbledore.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, Harry restait silencieux et n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qui l'aurait pourtant passionné en d'autres circonstances.

Quand les convives se levèrent de table, le garçon s'approcha de son père d'adoption et le retint par le bras.

-Pourrais-je vous parler cinq minutes, Arthur? Murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

L'homme le considéra avec surprise.

-Bien sûr, mon garçon. Viens avec moi.

Il l'entraîna dans la pièce minuscule qui lui servait de bureau, sous les regards intrigués des autres membres de la famille. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Arthur s'assit dans son fauteuil, sa pipe à la main, et Harry sortit de sa veste la lettre de Lord Voldemort. Il l'avait gardée sur lui pour la montrer à Narcissa, le cas échéant, et il la tendit à Mr Weasley.

Arthur la lut rapidement, puis leva vers le garçon un regard ébahi.

-C'est une proposition très généreuse !

-N'est-ce pas ? répondit Harry, qui retrouvait peu à peu un semblant de calme.

-Je trouve cependant qu'il exagère un peu en qualifiant ton milieu "d'étriqué" et de "provincial"... qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, après tout?

-Oh, c'est sans doute l'idée qu'il se fait de nous et de la société locale...

Arthur haussa les épaules.

-Bah... il a sans doute raison...! dit-il, philosophe. C'est vrai qu'ici, l'avenir que nous avons à t'offrir n'est pas très brillant ... Mais Bill et Remus auraient pu te présenter prochainement au vieux Dumbledore… Enfin…Bon, tu as réfléchis ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

-Eh bien, je pense que je vais partir à Bristol avec ce Mr Croupton, quand il sera là.

Fronçant le nez, Arthur devint pensif.

-Ne faudrait-il pas d'abord en connaître un peu plus long sur le compte de Lord Voldemort ? Rogue ne va pas tarder à recevoir les réponses de ses correspondants, et…

- Si cet homme arrive avant que Rogue ait obtenu ses fameux renseignements, il serait très impoli de le faire attendre ! Rétorqua nerveusement Harry.

-Tu sembles soudain bien pressé de partir là-bas…

-Non, dit le garçon, essayant de cacher son trouble. Je pense simplement que si Lord Voldemort envoie une voiture, je n'ai pas à faire la fine bouche en déclinant son offre.

-Certes… je comprends ton sentiment, et je ne peux que t'approuver …Hum…C'est sans doute une très belle opportunité pour toi, Harry, et il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, en effet.

-Je sais que vous allez vous retrouver avec un professeur de moins…Mon départ va vous causer bien des problèmes…

-Inutile de nier que tu vas nous manquer, mon garçon, mais je ne veux en aucun cas te retenir pour des motifs personnels…Nous nous arrangerons, Ron n'a que peu d'élèves, et Fred n'est pas surchargé de travail lui non plus. Sans compter qu'il y a des grands qui seront bientôt prêts à prendre la relève.

-Je vous remercie…

-Avais-tu autre chose à me dire ? Dit encore l'homme en observant le garçon avec attention.

-Heu…non, c'est tout…

Arthur se leva en bourrant sa pipe.

-Tu sais bien, Harry, que tu es un de mes fils au même titre que Ron ou mes autres enfants. Ton avenir me tient à cœur, et ton talent mérite d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Tu es en âge de prendre ton envol, et j'ai confiance en toi. Si la vie là bas te déplaît, tu n'auras qu'à revenir, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts!

-Je ne sais comment vous…, commença le garçon, profondément touché par la grandeur d'âme de son père adoptif, et soudain peu convaincu d'en être digne.

-Allons maintenant les rejoindre, coupa l'homme en souriant, ou ils vont nous soupçonner de fomenter un complot…

Harry essuya ses mains moites contre son pantalon. Il avait été affreusement tenté de tout avouer à Arthur, les faux cours de violon, sa liaison avec Narcissa, la bagarre et enfin, l'horrible mort de Parkinson…Il s'était retenu de justesse, se souvenant de la promesse faite à la Comtesse.

Hélas, aucun de ses proches ne pouvait le soulager du poids de ce terrible secret, trop lourd pour ses jeunes épaules. Et l'idée de quitter prochainement ceux qu'il aimait rendait ce poids encore plus insupportable.

Sans bien mesurer les conséquences de ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée au Manoir, il savait que plus rien, dans sa vie, ne serait comme avant. L'avenir paraissait soudain étrangement sombre et menaçant, comme un lourd ciel d'orage…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Eh oui, on dirait que ça se gâte ! Vous ne vous êtes pas endormis ? Bon, alors si vous êtes sages, vous reverrez (enfin !) votre cher Lord Voldemort dans le prochain chapitre…**

**Un petit encouragement pour l'auteur?**

**Kyara: **Un grand merci pour ta review bien développée. Tu n'as pas vraiment pitié de Ginny, on dirait... Selon toi, elle devrait s'activer un peu plus pour gagner le cœur de Harry...Moui, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle puisse rivaliser avec quelqu'un d'aussi redoutable et expérimenté que la comtesse...! -Ah, et tu sembles penser que dans toutes mes fics, j'ai une dent contre Drago. En fait, c'est vrai qu'il m'agace, mais comme dans "Maîtres Chanteurs", je pense qu'il n'est pas entièrement responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. Il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas aidé, avec une mère aussi frivole et un père snob et complètement absent. D'une certaine manière, il n'a pas de chance, même s'il est super riche et bien né…Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire. Bisous!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux, snif... On dirait que je n'ai pas su fidéliser les lecteurs, et ce qui est clair, c'est que j'ai déçu leurs attentes. Donc, malgré le précieux soutien des quelques personnes qui continuent à m'encourager, je vous avoue que je suis plutôt démotivée... **

**Enfin passons, je ne vous embête plus avec mes états d'âme...**

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

-Vous savez les bruits qui courent, les gars ?

-Non, mais tu vas te faire un plaisir de nous le dire!

-Je viens de voir Lavande, la petite blonde qui travaille à la mercerie !

-Tiens, tiens, tiens...Lavande... Tu nous avais caché ça, Fred !

-Arrête, idiot! Il n'y a rien entre nous! Bon, donc, c'est elle qui m'a mis au courant. » Excité, Fred baissa la voix. « Il paraît que Lord Parkinson a _disparu_. » Dit-il en détachant bien les mots.

-Hein ? S'étrangla Ron, sa boîte de violon sous le bras. Parkinson, l'espèce de type méprisant qui tourne toujours autour de la Comtesse ?

L'estomac contracté, Harry feignit lui aussi la surprise.

-Lui même..., confirma Fred.

-Disparu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Où ? Depuis quand ?

Munis de leurs instruments de musique, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux traversaient le village, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers le Manoir. Il était environ deux heures de l'après-midi. Au lendemain d'une nuit peuplée de cauchemars, le jeune Potter avait passé la matinée à donner des cours, et il se sentait à présent fatigué et tendu, l'esprit fiévreux.

A entendre les bruits rapportés par Fred, le corps de Lord Parkinson n'avait pas encore été retrouvé. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une question d'heures. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite? Après examen du cadavre, la vérité éclaterait au grand jour. Chacun saurait que le Lord avait été tué d'un coup de couteau dans le dos avant d'être jeté à l'eau, et le lien serait vite établi entre la présence de Harry auprès de la comtesse, et celle -presque simultanée- de la victime dans les mêmes lieux...

Le garçon ne faisait-il pas une énorme erreur en se rendant au Manoir? Ne risquait-il pas de se faire tout bonnement mettre la main au collet ?

Ou au contraire, n'était-ce pas le plus sûr moyen d'éteindre les éventuels soupçons le concernant?

Dans quel état allait-il trouver Narcissa ? Malgré ses craintes, Harry était impatient de voir la jeune femme, d'échanger quelques mots avec elle, ou même un simple regard de connivence. Ils étaient seuls à pouvoir se comprendre, Minerva et Robert mis à part.

-D'après ce qu'on raconte, poursuivait Fred avec des airs de conspirateur, Parkinson était en compagnie de la Comtesse hier soir, et il n'est pas rentré chez lui. Son cocher a attendu toute la nuit pour le ramener, sans succès. Du coup, sa famille a lancé un avis de recherche.

-Eh, mais c'est pas bien compliqué! ricana George, gouailleur. Il est resté auprès de Narcissa ! J'aurais fait pareil, à sa place!

-Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son cocher qu'il découchait!

-Ni sa femme !

-S'il était resté avec la Comtesse, on l'aurait retrouvé, ou il aurait donné signe de vie depuis, vous pensez bien !

-C'est bizarre…, murmura Ron. Un homme ne disparaît pas comme ça…Et toi, Harry, tu étais aussi au Manoir, hier soir. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Sachant par avance qu'on lui poserait cette question, le garçon avait déjà préparé sa réponse.

-Si. Je l'ai croisé en sortant de chez la Comtesse, dit-il laconiquement.

-Ah ! Et…il avait l'air… normal ?

-Ben… oui, autant que j'aie pu en juger. Il avait sa tête habituelle, c'est à dire une gueule patibulaire...

- C'est vrai qu'en général, il n'a pas l'air ravi de nous voir, remarqua George avec une grimace.

-On se demande bien pourquoi, renchérit Fred en riant.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de te faire la peau, Harry…., reprit George, songeur. Surtout en te voyant sortir seul de chez la Comtesse. A l'évidence, il est fou amoureux d'elle...

- Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est du genre jaloux, ajouta Ron. Ceci dit, on ne le voyait plus trop, ces derniers temps…

-Peut-être qu'il en a eu marre d'être obligé de se farcir le vieux Bach tous les après-midi, gloussa Fred. Mais apparemment, hier, il est revenu à la charge...

Harry se tut. Son malaise s'accentuait. Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il tenta de dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Parvenus devant le portail, ils agitèrent la cloche, mais ils eurent à attendre dix bonnes minutes avant qu'un jeune lad apparût, courant à petite foulées dans leur direction. Au lieu de leur ouvrir, le gamin s'adressa à eux à travers la grille dans son anglais de paysan, tout essoufflé.

-La Comtesse, elle peut pas vous r'cevoir aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc, petit ? Questionna Fred avec autorité.

-Pasqu'y a com' qui dirait un léger problème, m'sieur. Y s'trouve qu'y a un Lord qu'a disparu c'te nuit, y sont tous à sa r'cherche, et y a tout qu'est sens-d'ssus-d'ssous à c'te heure. Mais j'ai un message pour m'sieur Potter. C'est ben vous, m'sieur ?

Le menton dressé, le garçon fixait Harry avec l'air crâne de celui qu'on a chargé d'une mission importante.

-C'est moi, tu le sais bien, sourit Harry en approchant.

Le lad tira de sa chemise une enveloppe et la tendit au jeune homme à travers les barreaux.

-V'la pour vous, d'la part de M'dame Minerva Mc Gonagall."Faut en parler à personne", qu'elle m'a dit. J'vous jure que j'ai rien dit.

-C'est bien. Merci!

Harry saisit l'enveloppe vierge de toute inscription et la glissa à son tour dans sa veste, sous les regards curieux de ses amis. Le gamin fit un salut comique, tourna les talons et repartit en courant.

-Alors ? dit Fred à Harry quand ils se furent éloignés. Tu n'ouvres pas ?

Harry faillit lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais il se retint. La curiosité mal placée était-elle un défaut également partagé par tous les Weasley?

-Je l'ouvrirai à la maison, dit-il simplement.

-Oh, je vois…c'est un mot doux de Narcissa…

-Ou de Minerva, peut-être…

-A moins que ce soit ton salaire…

-Des lettres de change pour la banque …

Ils rirent, Harry leur fit une grimace et les autres n'insistèrent plus. Mais durant tout le trajet de retour, ses compagnons firent les conjectures les plus folles à propos des évènements de la nuit précédente, et le garçon fut bien obligé de se joindre -mollement- à leur conversation.

Quand il furent rentrés à la maison, Harry annonça qu'il allait travailler et partit s'isoler dans une salle de classe avec son violon. Dès qu'il fut seul, il ouvrit hâtivement l'enveloppe cachetée.

« _Harry,_

_La situation est grave. Ne voyant pas revenir son maître, le cocher de Parkinson, qui s'était endormi en l'attendant, a donné l'alerte ce matin. La famille du disparu est affolée et veut lancer des recherches. Lucius est sur les dents. D'abord persuadé que j'avais passé la nuit avec Everett, il m'a soumise à un interrogatoire serré. Je lui ai raconté que Parkinson était resté deux heures avec moi, qu'il avait énormément bu, puis qu'il avait quitté mes appartements comme il le fait toujours, complètement saoul. Lucius voulait connaître l'heure exacte de son départ. Toi, tu t'en es retourné chez toi vers six heures, n'est-ce pas? J'ai donc dit qu'Everett était parti aux alentours de huit heures… _

_En ce moment, on interroge les domestiques, et je suis au supplice. Evidemment, j'ai entière confiance en Minerva et en Robert. Ils donneront la même version des faits. Mais plusieurs autres valets et servantes t'ont vu passer, alors que personne ne semble avoir aperçu Parkinson (comment s'en étonner?)! Le plus ennuyeux, c'est que… mon Dieu, Harry, mon fils Drago a parlé de toi à Lucius, et mon époux m'a demandé des explications à ton sujet. Evidement, je lui ai appris, pour les cours de violon (il ne savait pas !), et pour l'instant, je pense t'avoir mis hors de cause..._

_Malgré ses réticences, Lucius a sollicité l'intervention de la police du comté, poussé en cela par Emma Parkinson, qui me déteste et qui est convaincue que son époux a été assassiné. Voilà où nous en sommes. _

_Pars dès que possible chez mon oncle. Cependant, bien qu'il soit un homme de confiance, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne rien lui raconter pour l'instant, nous aviserons plus tard de la conduite à suivre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis certaine qu'il nous couvrira et nous cachera s'il le faut. Pour ma part, je te rejoindrai dès que possible, mais mon départ ne doit en aucun cas ressembler à une fuite, aussi vais-je devoir attendre quelques jours._

_Brûle cette lettre dès que tu en auras pris connaissance. _

_Je t'adore et te presse tendrement sur mon cœur._

_Bonne chance!_

_Narcissa _»

Harry relut rapidement la lettre puis la roula en boule et la fourra dans une de ses poches. A la première occasion, il la jetterait au feu. Il se mit ensuite à travailler une étude particulièrement difficile composée par Remus à son intention, mais il était incapable de se concentrer, et au bout d'une heure, dégoûté, il abandonna son instrument pour quitter la pièce et gagner sa chambre.

Là, il mit un genou à terre et tira son vieux coffre de dessous son lit. Il l'ouvrit et réfléchit...Un instant après, il commençait à rassembler des affaires en vue de son départ.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Pour l'instant, les investigations n'ont rien donné. De nombreux hommes du village participent aux recherches. Ils sont organisés en équipes et ratissent le parc, les prés et la forêt alentour. Encouragé par cette harpie d'Emma Parkinson, Lucius a promis une forte récompense à ceux qui découvriraient le disparu.

Mon Dieu, faites qu'ils ne trouvent rien, jamais…

La nuit dernière, à deux heures du matin, Robert est venu chercher le corps dans le cabinet, comme nous en avions convenu. La voiture du Lord se trouvait toujours dans la cour, mais le cocher ne s'était pas manifesté, à mon grand soulagement. Je ne sais où il était allé traîner en attendant son maître, le plus probable est qu'il se soit endormi dans les écuries... Minerva et moi avons aidé Robert à transporter le corps, atrocement lourd et encombrant. Heureusement, la nuit était sombre. Après l'avoir chargé dans la barque, le valet l'a lesté, puis il est parti le jeter au milieu du lac le plus silencieusement possible, tandis que je l'attendais avec Minerva sous le couvert des arbres. Quant au poignard, je l'avais serré dans un linge noir fermement noué, et Robert l'a fait disparaître de la même façon, au fond de l'eau, sous la vase et à bonne distance du cadavre et de la rive...

Mon Dieu…Pourvu que personne ne l'ait vu ou entendu…

Comment puis-je implorer Dieu dans des circonstances pareilles ? Je suis une criminelle. J'ai tué un homme. Certes, je l'ai fait pour en sauver un autre. Mais j'aurais pu appeler à l'aide, pousser des cris, alerter tout le Manoir. J'aurais pu également me contenter de le blesser, au bras, ou à la jambe…Parkinson se serait sans doute calmé, il aurait renoncé à étrangler Harry. Bien que je n'aie rien prémédité, je sais que si j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, c'est de peur que le garçon soit découvert là, avec moi. J'avais peur que Parkinson parle. J'avais peur d'être conspuée, traînée dans la boue.

Mon Dieu…ayez pitié de moi !

Drago me hait. Quelles erreurs ai-je donc pu commettre pour que nous en arrivions là, entre mère et fils ? Il me hait, et il _sait_. Il a tout compris, j'en suis certaine. Mais il n'a aucune preuve, pour l'instant du moins. Je serai plus habile, plus rusée que lui. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne parviendra pas à me confondre et à m'écraser.

Et Harry ? Oh, comme il va me manquer… ! Mais avant tout, je veux le savoir loin d'ici, et à l'abri. Certes, son départ va sembler suspect, mais je pourrai témoigner du fait que mon oncle l'a invité à le rejoindre depuis fort longtemps. Comme j'ai peur pour lui ! Si on venait à l'accuser, comment pourrait-il se défendre ? Il serait broyé, anéanti, alors que moi, je pourrai toujours m'en tirer. Mon mari saura payer qui de droit pour acheter la clémence de la justice. Je sais bien qu'il fera tout pour ne pas entacher notre nom.

Hélas, il serait trop heureux de trouver en Harry un coupable idéal…

Si on accuse Harry du meurtre, aurai-je le courage de dire que je suis celle qui a tué ? Il faudra bien que je trouve quelque part en moi cette force morale…

J'ai invité le garçon à se fier à mon oncle… Ai-je bien fait ? Je connais à peine le frère de ma mère, mais je sais à quel point sa réputation est douteuse. Bellatrix m'a plus d'une fois parlé de lui… Elle, elle l'adore, mais elle a des goûts si étranges! Pourquoi s'est-il si vivement intéressé à Harry ? A-t-il été séduit par la grâce physique du garçon, comme je l'ai immédiatement redouté, et Minerva tout autant que moi? Il avait cette manière…gênante de le regarder…avide, gourmande…celle d'un prédateur savourant par avance le plaisir qu'il aura à dévorer sa proie… A y repenser, j'en ai encore le frisson…

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Oh, pourquoi voir partout le mal et la perversion? Mon oncle n'est pas marié, certes, mais personne ne dit qu'il ait des goûts de cette nature…C'est un mélomane, et il a été conquis par les extraordinaires qualités musicales de Harry, un point, c'est tout. Qui ne le serait pas ? Assez de soupçons ! Je veux pouvoir trouver un réconfort dans l'assurance que Harry est en sécurité à Manderley.

Oh, comme j'ai hâte de le rejoindre là bas !…Mon oncle sera compréhensif, j'en suis sûre. Nous aurons entière liberté de nous voir jour et nuit, sans témoin, sans limite…Lucius n'en saura rien, et Drago encore moins.

o0o0o0o0o

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ron venait d'entrer dans la pièce et regardait alternativement son ami et le coffre à demi plein reposant à ses pieds.

-Tu vois bien ! Je me prépare à partir.

-Partir ?

Harry soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Ron en fit autant, sur le sien, et ils se trouvèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai parlé de cette invitation que j'ai reçue, d'aller à Bristol…

-Ah…chez le fameux Lord Voldemort ?

-Exactement.

-Tu veux aller le rejoindre, finalement ?

-Oui.

Ron haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais dit que…

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai réfléchi. Et puis, il m'a écrit qu'il allait envoyer quelqu'un pour venir me chercher en voiture, et…

-Wow ! Dis donc, c'est qu'il tient vraiment à toi !

-On dirait. J'en ai parlé à ton père, et il pense comme moi qu'il ne faut pas dédaigner une offre pareille.

Ron baissa la tête et réfléchit un moment.

-Peut-être…, dit-il finalement en relevant les yeux vers son ami. Mais ça va être dur, ici, sans toi, mon vieux…

-Pour moi aussi, ça va être dur, Ron.

-Tu as pensé à Ginny ?

-…

-Tu lui en as parlé ? Elle est au courant ?

Face au regard sévère de son meilleur ami, Harry se sentait piégé comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Pas encore, dit-il brièvement.

-Elle va avoir beaucoup de mal à accepter ton départ, tu le sais ?

-C'est la vie, soupira le garçon. Je ne pars pas définitivement.

-Remarque, elle préfèrera peut-être te savoir à Bristol plutôt que dans les bras de la Comtesse…

C'était la première fois que Ron faisait une allusion aussi directe. Harry se leva sans répondre et ouvrit le placard dans lequel ses livres étaient rangés.

-Elle est très attachée à toi, tu en es conscient ? Insista Ron dans son dos.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Harry fourragea dans ses livres.

-Et toi, avec Hermione? Glissa-t-il finalement sans se retourner. Vous en êtes où?

-Pas très avancés, tu t'en doutes, soupira le rouquin, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Harry eut un petit ricanement.

-Tu vois, tu es aussi compliqué que moi, reprit-il en jetant sur son lit un volume de Shakespeare. Je crois que tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner.

-Ouais...mais j'ai des excuses. Hermione est impossible...

-Ginny n'est pas facile non plus...

-Ah...les filles...

Ils se mirent à rire, et l'atmosphère s'en trouva aussitôt allégée. Harry se retourna, cinq volumes dans les bras, et entreprit de les ranger dans sa malle.

-Avec mon départ, reprit-il, vous allez avoir beaucoup plus d'heures de cours à assurer, tes frères et toi.

Ron s'allongea de côté sur son lit, la tête posée dans sa main.

-Peut-être…mais ça, ce n'est pas grave, grommela-t-il, maussade. Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que tu ne seras plus là pour discuter, faire de la musique ensemble, s'amuser... tout le reste, quoi…

-Je reviendrai…, murmura Harry après un silence.

Mais une voix lui soufflait qu'il n'aurait pas dû en être aussi certain…

o0o0o0o0o0o

L'homme se présenta le soir, après le dîner, et demanda à voir Harry Potter. On fit chercher le jeune violoniste, et quelques minutes après, le garçon arrivait précipitamment, plein de curiosité et d'appréhension. L'inconnu était toujours dans le vestibule, s'entretenant avec Arthur, son chapeau à la main. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, bien mis, d'apparence agréable. Ses cheveux couleur paille étaient coiffés en arrière, dégageant un visage pâle constellé de tâches de rousseur. Ses manières courtoises achevèrent de conforter Harry dans son impression favorable.

-Vous êtes bien Mr Potter ? Dit l'homme avec une légère inclinaison du buste, en se tournant vers le garçon qui venait d'arriver.

-Oui, c'est moi-même.

L'inconnu le regarda attentivement tout en lui tendant une main que Harry prit et serra sans hésiter.

-Permettez que je me présente : Barty Croupton, secrétaire de Lord Voldemort. Avez-vous bien reçu le courrier de mon maître ?

-Oui.

-Avez-vous eu le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition ?

Harry se préparait à répondre, mais Arthur s'interposa, levant une main.

-Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs de gentilhomme! Nous pourrons discuter de tout cela au salon…Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

-Oh non, je vous remercie, il est tard et je ne veux en aucun cas vous déranger. Je vais de ce pas vous libérer de ma présence et retourner passer la nuit à l'auberge. Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir si Mr Potter a fait le choix de m'accompagner dès demain matin à Manderley, ce que je souhaite de tout cœur…

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel Harry fixa alternativement Arthur, puis Croupton. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

-Mr Potter, avez-vous pris votre décision ? Insista-t-il fermement, le regard engageant.

"Advienne que pourra", songea Harry.

-Oui, dit-il dans un souffle. Je pars avec vous.

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina.

-Oh, très bien ! Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Mon maître va être absolument ravi ! Je passerai donc vous chercher demain matin en voiture, à huit heures précises. Cela vous convient-il ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry finissait de déjeuner. Ginny était assise en face de lui, silencieuse, les yeux rouges. Il évitait de la regarder.

Il n'avait pas faim et se contraignait à avaler une saucisse et du pain avec son bol de thé. Molly s'activait autour de la table, étourdissant Harry d'une infinité de recommandations de dernière minute. Les garçons étaient tous descendus et commençaient à se servir, plaisantant mollement. On sentait que le cœur n'y était pas.

-Tu as bien pris ton pantalon bleu ? Demandait la brave femme en posant de nouveaux pancakes sur la table.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Arthur a pensé à te donner tout l'argent qui te revient ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr !

-As-tu mis dans ta malle la veste en laine que je t'ai préparée ? L'hiver approche, et il sera froid !

-Maman, laisse le tranquille…, protesta Ron en mordant à belles dents dans une crêpe dégoulinante de beurre.

Il y eut soudain un grand fracas sur les pavés. Une voiture à cheval venait d'entrer dans la cour. Harry se leva, la gorge nouée, et tous l'imitèrent. Tandis qu'Arabella introduisait Barty Croupton dans la maison, chacun des Weasley, à tour de rôle, serrait Harry dans ses bras.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si ému et désespéré ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il chuchota un « merci pour tout » à Molly, et étreignit Ginny un peu plus fort que les autres, plongeant enfin son regard dans les beaux yeux noisette de la jeune fille, aussi humides que les siens. Enfin, il se détourna brusquement pour suivre Croupton qui observait la scène, visiblement attendri.

Dans la cour attendait une élégante voiture couverte, luxueuse, confortable, et les jumeaux sifflèrent d'admiration en aidant le cocher à hisser la malle. Ginny s'approcha des chevaux et leur caressa les naseaux. Sa boîte de violon dans une main et son sac de voyage dans l'autre, Harry monta enfin à la suite de Croupton. Une fois installé dans l'habitacle, il fit signe par la fenêtre à ses amis qui se tenaient tous debout au pied des marches, sous la pluie.

Les reverrait-il un jour ?

Comment pouvait-il en douter ?

Le cocher fouetta les chevaux. La voiture exécuta un demi tour dans la cour, faisant gicler de grandes gerbes d'eau, puis s'éloigna sur la chaussée glissante.

….

Indifférente à la pluie, Ginny resta longtemps à fixer la courbe de la rue au delà de laquelle la voiture avait disparu. Elle fut la dernière à remonter les marches et rentrer dans la maison. Les autres membres de la famille se trouvaient encore là, parlant à mi-voix. Molly reniflait et se tamponnait les yeux avec son mouchoir, appuyée sur le bras de Mrs Figgs qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Bill passa un bras sur les épaules de sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière essuya furtivement son visage, rendu humide autant par la pluie que par les larmes, et se dégagea sans mot dire.

Ils allaient se disperser quand des coups violents frappés contre la porte les firent tous sursauter. Alarmé, Arthur alla ouvrir. Trois hommes, armés jusqu'aux dents et portant la tenue sombre des hommes du shérif, se tenaient sur le seuil.

-Police ! Nous venons chercher le dénommé Harry Potter ! Cria l'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef du trio.

-Harry ? Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Rétorqua Arthur, interloqué.

-Nous n'avons pas d'explication à vous donner.

Arthur rougit d'indignation.

-Il est mineur, je suis son tuteur, martela-t-il, et j'ai le droit de connaître les raisons de...

-Il est convoqué au Manoir dans le cadre de l'enquête sur la disparition de Lord Parkinson, coupa le policier, agacé. Il semblerait que Potter soit impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cette affaire.

Le visage encore trempé de larmes, Molly surgit alors comme une furie et se posta devant son mari, les poings sur les hanches, défiant les importuns.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif, mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que Harry n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

-Ca, ça n'est pas à vous d'en juger, ma petite dame. Allez plutôt nous chercher le garçon ! A moins qu'il soit là, parmi vous ?

L'homme désignait du menton les frères Weasley qui se tenaient à l'arrière plan, médusés.

- Harry n'est pas ici ! S'écria Molly hargneusement.

Le policier plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant.

-Ah, il n'est pas ici, dîtes vous? Et où est-il donc, dans ce cas ?

-Il est parti il y a un bon moment, en voiture, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb. A l'autre bout du pays.

-Délit de fuite, refus de témoigner. Croyez-moi, ça va chercher loin. Il le payera très cher!

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec une fuite ! Il est parti en tant que musicien, sur l'invitation de Lord Voldemort, l'oncle de la Comtesse Malefoy ! C'était prévu de longue date !

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, indécis, puis leur chef reprit la parole.

-Vous répéterez tout ça devant le shérif, nous verrons ce qu'il en dira. J'espère que vous ne falsifiez pas la vérité, vous pourriez vous en repentir. Et ne soyez pas étonnés si nous venons perquisitionner d'ici peu.

Sur ce, les trois hommes tournèrent les talons. Quand ils furent loin, les Weasley se regardèrent en silence, consternés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire…, balbutia Arthur en se tournant vers ses fils. Vous êtes au courant de cette « disparition » ?

o0o0o00o0o0o

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Harry. A propos...vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

-Heu…oui, bien sûr…

-Je disais donc que vous avez beaucoup de chance. Mon maître n'aurait pas entrepris tout cela pour le premier venu. Il faut vraiment que vous lui ayez plu.

A présent qu'ils étaient seuls dans la voiture, le regard appuyé que l'homme posait sur lui mettait Harry mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en soulevant les épaules. Je connais à peine votre maître. Il ne m'a pas écouté longtemps, il a…

L'homme sourit.

-Oh…je pense qu'il lui a suffi de vous regarder…

Harry tressaillit et fixa l'homme, surpris.

-Comment ? Qu'est ce que vous …

Croupton parut gêné. Apparemment, il avait fait une gaffe.

-Non, non, ne me comprenez pas de travers, reprit-il avec empressement. Ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est que Lord Voldemort a un œil aiguisé autant qu'une oreille infaillible, et une longue habitude de déceler les jeunes talents, les perles rares…Il ne lui faut guère de temps, en général, pour repérer celui qui mérite ses…heu… son attention.

Il y eut un silence. Harry tourna les yeux et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre embuée de la voiture. Il pleuvait, la campagne automnale était triste, en harmonie avec ce qu'il ressentait. Et l'homme en face de lui, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et souriait continuellement, ne contribuait pas à améliorer son humeur.

-Vous êtes très attaché à votre famille, Harry..., poursuivit l'autre d'un ton plein de compassion.

Harry fit un effort pour se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Il eût pu lui dire que les Weasley n'étaient pas sa famille, mais il n'eut pas envie de se lancer dans ce genre d'explications.

-C'est la première fois que je les quitte..., dit-il simplement.

-Je comprends votre mélancolie. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne durera pas. Vous verrez, vous _aimerez_ Lord Voldemort.

L'homme avait mis une chaleur particulière dans sa manière de prononcer ses derniers mots. Intrigué une fois de plus, Harry le dévisagea.

-Il y a longtemps que vous êtes à son service ?

-Oh oui, depuis des années. Je lui dois beaucoup, il a été mon bienfaiteur. C'est un homme merveilleux, vous apprendrez à le connaître, vous aussi. Vraiment, vous comme moi, nous avons beaucoup de chance...

Quand Croupton se fut un peu lassé de chanter les louanges de son maître, il se mit à son tour à poser des questions à Harry. Ce dernier resta évasif sur son enfance et ses origines, si bien que le sujet fut assez vite épuisé. Le garçon finit par sortir du papier à musique et une plume de son sac, sous le regard surpris et admiratif de son compagnon de voyage. Mais les secousses de la route ne lui facilitaient pas l'ouvrage, et rapidement, les portées furent ornées d'autant de tâches d'encre que de notes de musique...

Ils firent un arrêt dans une auberge pour manger et permettre aux chevaux de souffler, puis continuèrent d'avancer sur les routes boueuses jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. A l'en croire, Croupton aurait bien continué, car il voulait arriver à Manderley dès le lendemain soir. Mais le cocher le pressait de ménager les chevaux, aussi firent-ils à nouveau halte dans une auberge vers six heures.

Il ne restait qu'une chambre à deux lits de disponible. Ils dînèrent d'une soupe et de jambon grillé au milieu d'une salle bruyante et animée. Assis à table en face de Harry, Croupton parlait avec entrain de la pluie et du beau temps, et de mille autres choses sans intérêt. Curieusement, il n'évoquait guère la vie à Manderley et les habitudes de Lord Voldemort. Tout à son chagrin, le garçon lui était reconnaissant de meubler ainsi la conversation, et ne lui répondait que par monosyllabes. L'homme ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et commanda une dernière bière à la fin du repas. Harry refusa celle qu'il lui proposait et monta se coucher, heureux de se déshabiller avant que son compagnon fût revenu dans la chambre.

Mais une fois dans son lit, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il revoyait les visages désolés des Weasley agitant la main, les cheveux dégoulinant de pluie, et le regard si triste de Ginny qui serrait son châle sur ses frêles épaules. Puis ses pensées le ramenèrent aux dernières heures qu'il avait passées au Manoir. Il lui semblait sentir autour de son cou l'étau des mains de Parkinson…Sous ses paupières apparaissaient les traits bouleversés de Narcissa…le corps du mort qu'on traînait, enveloppé dans le couvre-lit…le sang répandu sur le sol…

Il entendit Croupton entrer dans la chambre, se préparer pour la nuit et se coucher. Il ne broncha pas, feignant de dormir.

L'autre se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, ne dormant pas plus que lui. Cela dura des heures. Puis, malgré ses yeux clos, Harry vit que Croupton avait allumé la bougie.

Soudain, il lui sembla que l'homme sortait de son lit, se levait et marchait dans sa direction. Crispé, Harry faillit se redresser, mais il prit plutôt le parti d'attendre, pour voir ce que l'homme avait l'intention de faire. La lumière se rapprochait lentement, et Harry sentit ses paupières palpiter. Missionné par Voldemort pour le ramener à Bristol, Croupton ne pouvait pas vouloir le tuer ou lui faire du mal d'une quelconque manière ! Le garçon avait beau en être certain, il tremblait de peur. Il se contraignit à relâcher la tension de chacun de ses membres...

L'homme était tout prêt maintenant, il percevait même la caresse tiède de son souffle sur son front.

Etait-il en train de l'observer à la lumière de la bougie?

Puis des doigts vinrent se glisser dans l'échancrure de son col, tentant maladroitement de l'écarter…

Harry n'y tint plus. Ouvrant enfin les yeux, il saisit brusquement le bras de l'homme et se redressa. Croupton poussa une exclamation étouffée et faillit lâcher la bougie. Harry eut le temps de surprendre dans son regard bleu une lueur étrange, à la fois avide et cruelle, avant que l'homme se fût recomposé une expression neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Dit Harry durement en dévisageant Croupton qui s'était prestement éloigné.

-Oh…par…pardonnez moi, Harry ! Vous…vous avez gémi dans votre sommeil, et j'ai cru que... vous faisiez un cauchemar. Je…j'avais cru apercevoir…

Le garçon s'était assis dans son lit, furieux. L'homme mentait, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas gémi.

-Continuez ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement, tout en refermant son col.

-C'est à dire que…j'avais cru voir des marques…dans votre cou…

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien… je voulais voir si vous n'étiez pas blessé, et…

-Je vais très bien, Mr Croupton. Et j'irais encore mieux si vous aviez l'obligeance de me laisser dormir…

L'homme bafouilla encore une vague excuse et s'empressa d'aller se recoucher. Si Harry avait été énervé au début de la nuit, ce n'était rien à côté de son état actuel. De violents frissons d'angoisse le secouaient de la tête aux pieds. L'homme avait vu les marques sur son cou, et il avait voulu profiter de son sommeil pour en évaluer la nature et l'importance. Que s'imaginait-il à présent ? Avait-il appris des choses lors de son séjour à l'auberge ? Dans quelle mesure était-il au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Lord Parkinson ? Allait-il en informer Lord Voldemort ?

Harry ne sombra dans le sommeil que vers six heures du matin. Une heure après, Croupton le réveillait pour l'inviter à s'habiller et descendre déjeuner.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Où est Potter?

-Harry ? Mais…il est parti, mon cher Severus.

-Parti ? Comment cela, parti ?

-Eh bien, oui ! Parti en voiture, pour Bristol…

-Pour Bristol ? Vous voulez rire ?

-Aucunement, mon cher révérend. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Lord Voldemort a envoyé un de ses hommes le chercher, et cela a convaincu notre Harry d'accepter l'offre. Ils sont partis ce matin à huit heures.

Encore plus pâle et crispé que d'habitude, Rogue semblait avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

-C'est une folie, Arthur, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Voyez vous-même !

Le pasteur s'approcha de son interlocuteur et lui mit une lettre dans la main.

_« Mon cher Severus,_

_j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que vous vous portez bien. Nous n'avons que trop rarement l'occasion de nous voir, il va falloir remédier à cela dans les plus brefs délais, et échanger plus souvent de nos nouvelles._

_Je suis moi-même en pleine forme, malgré les charges paroissiales qui m'occupent toute la sainte journée, quand ce n'est pas la nuit…J'aimerais avoir plus de temps à consacrer à l'études des textes bibliques, mais vous savez comme moi combien les contraintes de notre fonction peuvent se montrer dévorantes._

_Je ne sais pour quels motifs vous tenez à obtenir des renseignements au sujet de Lord Voldemort, mais sachez que je suis fort mal placé pour vous donner satisfaction. Je vais cependant vous communiquer tout ce qui est en ma connaissance, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose._

_Lord Voldemort habite Manderley, une vaste propriété située à quelques miles de Bristol et qui dépend donc de ma paroisse. Je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion de le rencontrer, car il n'honore jamais le culte de sa présence, et je ne l'ai jamais vu mettre les pieds à l'église. En revanche, il nous gratifie de dons fort généreux, et je n'ai donc absolument rien à lui reprocher._

_Je l'ai cependant croisé une ou deux fois chez un notable local, et il m'a paru courtois et civilisé, bien qu'assez distant. J'en ai profité pour le remercier, et il a semblé touché par cette démarche de ma part. Nos contacts se sont arrêtés là…_

_Il me faut néanmoins vous rapporter ici quelques unes des rumeurs qui circulent dans la région sur le compte de cet homme. Je précise bien qu'il s'agit de rumeurs, des bruits de cuisine en somme, rapportés par des valets, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais bon, comme dit le vieil adage, « il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu »._

_Selon ces rumeurs, donc, Lord Voldemort serait un homme immensément riche, mais étrange et mystérieux. Il se livrerait à des activités secrètes assez suspectes. Pour commencer, il serait propriétaire de plantations dans les îles Caraïbes et s'adonnerait à la traite négrière. Jusque là, rien d'illégal, me direz-vous à juste titre…Plus inquiétant, on rapporte aussi qu'il a monté une sorte de milice constituée de hors-la-loi et de repris de justice, qui ferait régner la terreur dans la région et pratiquerait la contrebande sur la côte… Il se livrerait à d'étranges rituels barbares en leur compagnie. Comme vous voyez, les choses se gâtent un peu. Dernières rumeurs enfin, et non des moindres : certains affirment que s'il n'est pas marié, c'est pour mieux courir le jupon et s'adonner à la luxure, tandis que d'autres jurent sur la tête de leur mère que Lord Voldemort n'aime pas les femmes et préfère s'entourer d'hommes et de garçons, vice non moins condamnable, vous en conviendrez …_

_Vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, ces bruits paraissent quelque peu outrés. Si je m'en fais l'écho, c'est pour mieux vous conseiller de les prendre avec les précautions qui s'imposent. Il n'y aurait qu'un moyen d'en savoir plus : s'introduire auprès de lui et mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Vous comprendrez bien que je n'ai guère de temps à consacrer à cela pour le moment, mais si j'en apprends plus à ce sujet, je ne manquerai pas de vous en informer._

_Mon cher ami, j'espère vous voir très prochainement. Permettez moi de vous rappeler que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu chez moi. J'ai la nostalgie des discussions passionnées qui nous opposaient autrefois…Ma tendre épouse se joint à moi pour vous dire qu'elle se fera un plaisir de vous recevoir._

_Bien affectueusement_

_Révérend Thomas Collins »_

Arthur se leva et rendit la lettre à Rogue, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer pendant qu'il lisait.

-Alors ? Demanda l'homme d'église d'une voix sourde.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

-Votre ami le dit lui même : ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Ecoutez moi, Arthur : vous et moi n'avons pas fait tout ce que nous avons fait par le passé pour que ce garçon aille se perdre corps et âme chez un négrier doublé d'un contrebandier aux mœurs dévoyées !

-Allons, allons, mon ami…il me semble que vous exagérez. De toute façon, Harry est un garçon sérieux et avisé. S'il perçoit quelque chose de désagréable chez cet homme, il ne tardera pas à revenir ici.

-Je vous trouve bien confiant. Qui vous dit qu'il saura détecter le danger à temps? Et aura-t-il les moyens financiers de repartir ? L'homme le laissera-t-il faire ?

Les yeux noirs du pasteur lançaient des éclairs. Arthur le fixa un moment, préoccupé.

-Harry a de quoi payer son voyage de retour…, dit-il lentement, se forçant au calme. Faisons lui confiance, voulez-vous, Severus ?

-S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurais interdit de partir, un point, c'est tout ! S'écria hargneusement le pasteur.

-Eh bien, pour ma part, j'ai préféré le laisser prendre lui même sa décision. C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il grandisse et devienne un adulte responsable. Il a dix sept ans, après tout !

Rogue renifla et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Très bien, Arthur. Je vous aurai prévenu.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, puis se retourna soudain vers Mr Weasley, lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

-Si vous apprenez quoique ce soit de nouveau à ce sujet, tenez-moi au courant ! Dit-il plus bas, avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas vif.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Trop tendu pour somnoler, malgré son état de fatigue, Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée à écrire de la musique. Il était étrangement inspiré, peut-être la sourde mélancolie qui l'habitait y était-elle pour quelque chose. Evidemment, la partition était presque illisible, mais il savait que remettre ses notes au propre ne présenterait aucune difficulté. Elles étaient gravées dans son esprit.

Croupton s'était montré discret, mais Harry sentait son regard bleu peser sur lui tandis qu'il maniait la plume dans la voiture désagréablement secouée par les irrégularités de la route. Chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, l'homme détournait les siens et fixait la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Le garçon n'avait pas retrouvé dans ce regard presque candide la lueur féroce qu'il y avait surprise la nuit précédente.

Ils n'échangèrent que peu de paroles. Harry avait décidé de ne plus penser aux évènements de la nuit pour l'instant, et tentait de chasser de sa conscience le souvenir pénible de la mort de Parkinson qui revenait régulièrement le hanter. Le quatuor à cordes qu'il était en train d'écrire l'y aidait efficacement.

Cependant, Croupton s'animait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et qu'on approchait de Manderley. N'y voyant plus assez clair, Harry finit par ranger papier à musique, plume, encrier et écritoire dans son sac de voyage.

-Nous arrivons, Harry ! Vous allez enfin découvrir Manderley !

Le garçon se redressa et repoussa en arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Malheureusement, je ne verrai pas grand chose, dans cette obscurité, et avec cette pluie…, soupira-t-il en s'étirant.

Il se sentait tout ankylosé après cette longue station assise, et pour ne rien arranger, son estomac se rappelait cruellement à lui. Son dernier repas lui paraissait bien loin maintenant.

-Espérons que le temps se remettra, et que vous pourrez faire demain le tour de la propriété, continua Croupton. Lord Voldemort en est très fier et aime la faire visiter à ses hôtes. Mais elle est si vaste qu'on en vient difficilement à bout en une journée !

Harry resta silencieux. Il était impatient en effet de faire connaissance avec son nouveau lieu de vie, mais surtout, il avait hâte d'être débarrassé de Croupton dont la présence le mettait mal à l'aise depuis les évènements de la nuit.

La voiture passa un grand portail, puis avança le long d'une allée, sur une distance qui parut interminable au garçon. Enfin, le véhicule s'immobilisa au milieu de ce qui semblait être une sorte de vaste esplanade couverte d'un fin gravier blanc.

-Nous y sommes ! S'écria joyeusement Croupton en ouvrant la portière, avant même que le cocher eût fini de descendre de son siège.

Une bouffée d'air froid et humide s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, porteur d'une odeur inhabituelle, agréable et vivifiante.

Le secrétaire sauta sur le sol, puis se retourna en souriant vers Harry. Son visage était éclairé par les lanternes du véhicule. Le garçon mit son chapeau, prit son sac et son violon, puis descendit à son tour de voiture. Le vent faillit lui arracher son couvre chef. Un bruit, une rumeur lointaine, diffuse et cependant puissante, s'imposa aussitôt à ses oreilles, plus forte que celle du vent. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait du bruit de la mer, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais vue, et une sorte d'allégresse s'empara de lui.

Croupton lui prit le bras et lui fit contourner la voiture.

-Voici Manderley, Harry! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation admirative.

Le château était magnifique Dans la nuit pluvieuse, on devinait une grande construction de pierre flanquée de tours élégantes, à l'évidence bien plus imposante encore que le Manoir Malefoy. Haute de plusieurs étages, la façade était illuminée de nombreuses fenêtres derrières lesquelles on voyait briller des lustres étincelants. Pour pénétrer dans le château, il fallait emprunter un escalier monumental qui conduisait à une terrasse bordée d'une balustrade aux poteaux sculptés.

Tandis que Harry contemplait bouche-bée la demeure dans laquelle il allait vivre, une grande silhouette sombre apparut sur la terrasse et avança jusqu'à la balustrade.

-C'est le maître…, dit Croupton d'une voix fébrile en saisissant le bras de Harry. Venez vite ! Il vous attend !

L'homme lui arracha sans ménagement son sac des mains et traversa l'esplanade, l'entraînant vers l'escalier. La pluie tombait dru, et Harry se dépêcha de grimper, tenant son chapeau et essayant de protéger de son corps la boîte de violon.

-Le maître est rentré se mettre à l'abri. Suivez moi !

Ils faillirent glisser sur les dalles de la terrasse et parvinrent enfin à la grande porte dont les deux battants avaient été ouverts pour les accueillir. Harry entra à la suite de Croupton, lequel enleva son chapeau et se fendit aussitôt en une profonde révérence. Le garçon l'imita.

-Bienvenue à Manderley, Harry ! Dit une voix forte, une voix habituée à commander.

Le garçon se redressa. Lord Voldemort le regardait, debout au milieu d'un immense hall dallé de noir et blanc. Plusieurs valets, vêtus de livrées vertes et coiffés de perruques blanches, se tenaient en retrait, formant un demi cercle dont leur maître était le centre. De grands chandeliers de bronze ajoutaient le scintillement de leurs nombreuses bougies à celui de l'immense lustre qui pendait du plafond.

Le Lord était extrêmement élégant, tout habillé de noir, une cape de velours négligemment jetée sur ses épaules. Son visage pâle, aux traits aiguisés, à la mâchoire puissante, souriait au nouveau venu. Dans ses vêtements trempés, ce dernier ne savait quelle contenance adopter.

-Avancez, mon garçon. Approchez donc !

Harry fit quelques pas, et le maître des lieux en fit autant dans sa direction. Croupton s'était écarté, un valet l'avait débarrassé du sac de voyage et attendait, tout comme le secrétaire, en observant la scène.

Voldemort leva les mains et les posa sur les épaules de Harry. Ce geste plein de familiarité surprit le garçon. Après tout, l'homme le connaissait à peine. Intimidé, mais trop intrigué pour garder les yeux baissés, il soutint bravement le regard de son hôte.

-Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Murmura l'homme en le scrutant attentivement.

Harry frissonna sous ce regard. D'où lui venait ce sentiment étrange et dérangeant que le Lord entrait en lui, pénétrant ses pensées?

-Excellent, monsieur, dit-il à mi-voix, incapable de sourire.

-Parfait! Mais vous devez être affamé ! Barty, as-tu veillé à alimenter correctement ce jeune homme ?

Pris au dépourvu, Croupton émit une sorte de hennissement étranglé qui devait signifier que oui, il avait scrupuleusement suivi les consignes de son maître.

-Mr Croupton m'a très bien nourri, dit Harry avec prudence. Cependant, j'avoue que…

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sonore qui alla claquer contre les hautes voûtes du hall.

-Je m'en doutais. A dix sept ans…c'est bien votre âge, n'est-ce pas ?…Oui, je disais donc qu'à dix sept ans, on a continuellement l'estomac vide. Je vais vous faire conduire à votre chambre, vous y prendrez vos quartiers, et vous me rejoindrez ensuite dans le petit salon, où vous mangerez avec moi. Cela vous convient-il?

-Heu...oui, bien sûr... Merci monsieur…, dit platement Harry, toujours tenu par les épaules et embarrassé par le regard inquisiteur de son hôte.

Il luttait contre la tentation d'essuyer d'un revers de manche une goutte de pluie qu'il sentait glisser le long de sa joue.

-J'en profiterai pour vous présenter à mon maître de musique, Peter Pettigrew, et à quelques amis qui se trouvent ici ce soir.

Harry approuva de la tête, la goutte d'eau accéléra sa chute et tomba dans son cou. Voldemort sourit, raffermissant encore la pression de ses grandes mains.

-Nous devons faire connaissance, vous et moi, n'est-ce pas? dit-il d'une voix adoucie, étrangement caressante.

-Oui, monsieur, murmura Harry une nouvelle fois.

-Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux que vous soyez venu…, continua le Lord, soudain grave, tout en maintenant l'emprise de ses yeux noirs sur ceux du garçon. Je craignais de ne pas réussir à vous convaincre.

-Eh bien... C'est votre lettre qui...

-J'ai réalisé un peu tard que vous n'aviez peut-être pas les moyens de financer ce voyage.

Gêné, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant une réponse, mais Voldemort reprit sur un ton un peu plus acide:

-A moins que ma nièce ait tout fait jusqu'à présent pour vous retenir auprès d'elle?

Le garçon se troubla.

-Oh non, pas du tout..., bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Le Lord se remit à sourire et laissa retomber ses mains, sans cesser de fixer Harry.

-Peu importe, vous êtes là maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Les vieux murs de cette demeure sont aussi impatients que moi d'entendre vibrer votre merveilleux instrument …

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Pas trop épuisés, après ce chapitre à rallonge? Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera là, il est à peine commencé, et je n'ai guère de temps en ce moment. Alors, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Pour les suggestions, les réclamations, les critiques et les encouragements, il y a un petit bouton bleu, en bas à gauche... Et je vous rappelle que même un mot très court fait un immense plaisir !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !! Eh oui, finalement, je poste le chapitre en temps et en heure... Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait (j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul, hum…) Par contre, le suivant n'est pas commencé, ne m'en voulez pas s'il arrive avec du retard. En tout cas, mille mercis à ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs encouragements, ça m'a beaucoup touchée (et stimulée, la preuve !). Et oui, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir reconnu dans le nom de "Manderley" une référence à Rébecca, de Daphné Du Maurier... Ce n'est pas tout à fait un hasard, et j'en profite pour inviter ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu à aller mettre leur nez dans ce roman à la fois palpitant et très facile à lire.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

En comparaison de tout ce que Harry avait connu jusqu'à présent, sa nouvelle chambre lui parut somptueuse. Un vaste lit à baldaquins, un bureau de ministre, une armoire imposante, une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu... Impressionné, il resta un instant figé sur le seuil sans même oser y pénétrer. Et dire que Severus Rogue avait osé insinuer qu'il serait traité comme un domestique !

La chambre était située au premier étage, en face de celle du maître des lieux, comme le lui fit remarquer le valet qui l'accompagnait, un petit homme maigre et dégingandé, aux grands yeux globuleux, répondant au nom bizarre de "Dobby".

La malle et le sac de voyage avaient été montés dans la chambre. Harry déposa son violon sur le bureau, songeant qu'il devait absolument se changer avant de descendre dîner. D'ailleurs, le contact de ses vêtements humides et salis par le voyage lui était devenu insupportable. Dès que Dobby l'eut laissé seul, il s'empressa de sortir de sa malle une chemise au col montant, un pantalon et un gilet sans manche. Il ne disposait que d'un petit choix de tenues correctes, et aucune d'entre elles n'était très élégante, même celle qui lui servait habituellement pour les concerts. Bah...il faudrait que le Lord s'en contente. De toutes façons, l'homme savait bien que Harry ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Quand il fut changé, il entrouvrit sa porte. Dobby se tenait là, debout dans le couloir, attendant qu'il fût prêt pour le conduire auprès du maître. Ils redescendirent le grand escalier, et longèrent un large couloir orné de portraits de personnages aux visages sévères, avant d'arriver devant une porte à double battant. Elle était ouverte, et Dobby fit signe au garçon d'avancer, lui adressant au passage un petit mouvement de tête encourageant.

Harry découvrit une pièce de dimension moyenne, d'un goût sobre et raffiné. Aussitôt entré, il nota la présence sur le côté d'un clavecin de belle facture. Le mobilier était constitué de plusieurs fauteuils et canapés, de guéridons, ainsi que de trois petites tables de jeu. L'une d'elles était dressée pour un unique couvert. Quatre hommes étaient assis dans les fauteuils, fumant, buvant et discutant. Lord Voldemort se trouvait parmi eux.

En voyant approcher Harry, le maître se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Son regard parcourut rapidement le jeune musicien des pieds à la tête, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sans doute l'homme trouvait-il sa mise assez médiocre... Mais s'il le pensa, le Lord n'en laissa rien paraître, au contraire, il prit un air satisfait et lui saisit familièrement le bras.

-Etes-vous bien installé, Harry? Lui dit-il d'un ton affable tandis qu'il l'entraînait en direction des hommes assis dans les fauteuils.

-Oh, oui! La chambre est très belle, je vous remercie, répondit vivement le garçon.

-Je suis ravi que cela vous convienne. Barty m'a appris que vous aviez eu quelque difficulté à vous séparer de votre famille, ce que je comprends volontiers. Je m'en voudrais que vous ne receviez pas sous mon toit un accueil suffisamment chaleureux pour vous faire oublier votre peine...Venez là, que je vous présente celui avec qui vous allez certainement passer des heures à travailler. Voici Peter Pettigrew, notre maître de musique !

Un homme rabougri d'une quarantaine d'années, au cheveu rare et aux traits pointus, se leva précipitamment et serra la main de Harry en laissant échapper un petit rire gêné. Ses dents de devant, longues et proéminentes, le faisaient ressembler à un rongeur.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter, balbutia-t-il avant de retomber dans son fauteuil, non sans avoir jeté un regard apeuré en direction de Lord Voldemort, qui ne semblait déjà plus lui prêter attention.

-Voici ensuite Jack Mulciber, un ami de longue date, peintre de son état. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'aime à m'entourer d'artistes...

L'artiste en question ne se leva pas, il tendit une main molle à Harry en lui jetant par en dessous un regard acéré, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire narquois. C'était un homme entre deux âges, brun, mal rasé, à l'allure négligée. Le garçon lui trouva l'air froid et méprisant.

-Mulciber a peint de nombreux tableaux parmi ceux qui ornent les murs de cette demeure, Harry. Vous aurez souvent l'occasion de les admirer...Tenez, en voici un, là-haut, à droite de la cheminée...

Harry leva les yeux. Une toile de grande taille représentait une scène nocturne aux allures insolites. On y voyait un feu de camp sur une plage éclairée par la lune... Sur le côté, des arbres élancés au tronc grêle, sans branche, se finissant par une touffe qui leur donnait plus ou moins l'aspect de plumeaux... Autour du feu, sautant et dansant, des hommes bizarres aux faces grimaçantes, entièrement nus, et à la peau noire comme de la suie... A l'arrière plan, se détachant en ombre chinoise sur le ciel, la silhouette fantomatique d'un grand vaisseau immobile...

Malgré son étrangeté et l'atmosphère inquiétante qui s'en dégageait, le tableau plut au garçon.

-Mulciber a eu l'occasion de m'accompagner lors de l'un de mes voyages le long des côtes africaines. Il en a ramené des croquis et des souvenirs, qui ont donné ce tableau... Qu'en pensez vous?

-...C'est très beau..., murmura Harry après une hésitation, embarrassé, mais sincère.

Voldemort eut un rire bref et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

-Et voici enfin Amycus Carrow, reprit-il d'un ton guilleret. Plutôt qu'un archet ou un pinceau, il préfère, je crois, manier l'épée ou le pistolet... Tu ne me contrediras pas, n'est-ce pas, Amycus?

Le nommé Carrow parut au contraire enchanté de cette description, et il écrasa la main de Harry dans la sienne. C'était un grand gaillard blond au faciès brutal. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser que les amis de lord Voldemort ne paraissaient ni avenants, ni sympathiques.

-Venez vous asseoir à cette table, Harry. Vous devez mourir de faim, on va vous servir à manger.

Le maître des lieux prit place en face du garçon qui s'était assis devant une assiette vide. Un valet apparut presque aussitôt dans la pièce, portant un plat qu'il posa sur la table. Il en retira le couvercle, et une odeur délicieuse vint chatouiller les narines de Harry. Une main derrière le dos, le valet entreprit de lui remplir cérémonieusement l'assiette d'un ragoût alléchant.

Le garçon mangeait rarement de la viande, et il se mit à la dévorer avec entrain sous le regard amusé de son hôte. Les trois autres l'observaient également, mais à la dérobée, et il se demanda avec une certaine gêne ce que le lord avait bien pu leur raconter pour qu'ils se montrent tous aussi curieux à son endroit.

-Vous êtes certainement impatient de savoir ce que j'attends de vous dans les jours à venir ? Dit Voldemort après avoir laissé au garçon le temps d'avaler quelques bouchées.

Harry approuva de la tête. Il était en effet assez inquiet d'apprendre comment allait s'organiser sa nouvelle vie dans ces murs.

Lord Voldemort mit un certain temps à reprendre la parole. On eût dit qu'il aimait savourer ses effets, et voir grandir la nervosité de Harry semblait le divertir.

-Dans un premier temps, finit-il par exposer d'un ton tranquille, j'aimerais surtout que vous participiez à l'animation de mes repas. Je les prends souvent en solitaire, ici-même ou dans le grand salon. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'est d'une tristesse et d'un ennui mortels, même si Pettigrew est là pour jouer un peu de clavecin et tenter de me distraire. Tout seul, il ne parvient pas à me sortir de mes sombres préoccupations. Je suis certain que votre violon, en se joignant au clavecin, saura rendre mes repas plus agréables. Cela vous agrée-t-il?

-Oui, monsieur...

-Bien évidemment, il m'arrive de partager mes repas avec d'autres personnes issues de la bonne société des environs. Dans ces cas là, vous vous en doutez, votre présence sera également requise.

Harry hocha la tête.

-D'autre part, il se peut que je vous fasse mander à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la soirée pour venir me jouer quelque chose... ou simplement me tenir compagnie...

-Bien, monsieur...

- J'organise régulièrement des fêtes, et vous serez tenu d'y être présent. Vous jouerez avec des musiciens de la région que nous ferons venir pour l'occasion. Ces fêtes peuvent prendre la forme de concerts au cours desquels vous serez amené à jouer en soliste.

Jusqu'à présent, les exigences du Lord paraissaient raisonnables, et il n'y en avait aucune que Harry ne pût satisfaire... Elles restaient dans ses cordes... Quoique... en y repensant, l'obligation de venir "lui tenir compagnie" à n'importe quel moment de la journée semblait excessivement contraignante... et que signifiait, au juste, "lui tenir compagnie"...?

-Le reste du temps, vous serez libre d'aller et venir comme bon vous semble. Vous prendrez vos repas à l'office, avec Barty et quelques autres. Nous avons un salon de musique dans lequel vous pourrez vous exercer, ou répéter avec vos confrères. Avez-vous des questions à poser?

-Heu...pour l'instant, je ne...

-Bien sûr, je vous reparlerai en temps voulu de ce séjour à Londres que je dois faire prochainement. Avant de partir, j'ai un certain nombre de choses à régler ici. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous acclimater à Manderley.

Il y eut un silence, puis Voldemort échangea quelques mots avec Mulciber, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry qui en avait profité pour finir son assiette. Le valet la lui remplit à nouveau.

-Ainsi, ma nièce ne s'est pas opposée à ce que vous partiez..., reprit soudain le maître en fixant le garçon d'un regard perçant. Elle m'avait pourtant affirmé que votre présence était indispensable dans votre bourg, et que ni votre école, ni elle ne pouvaient se passer de vous.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

-J'avais beaucoup d'élèves là-bas, et mon départ signifie une surcharge de travail pour mes amis, répondit-il à mi-voix.

-Mais eux, ils ont accepté que vous les abandonniez, n'est-ce pas...

-Ils ont voulu respecter mes choix, dit Harry d'un ton ferme en relevant les yeux.

-Et... Narcissa?

Le garçon rougit et détourna le regard.

-La Comtesse aime la musique de chambre. Mon départ ne signifie pas qu'elle en sera privée. Mes camarades continueront à jouer avec elle...

Voldemort eut une sorte de ricanement qui surprit Harry et le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Vous semblez croire que vos amis suffiront à vous remplacer? railla-t-il, levant son verre vide pour qu'on le remplisse de vin.

Le valet s'empressa de le servir.

-Je le souhaite..., murmura Harry, puis il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

-Pauvre Narcissa...comme je la plains!...Elle a perdu son petit violoniste préféré...

Les quatre hommes partirent d'un bruyant éclat de rire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette moquerie odieuse. Heureusement que Voldemort n'était pas au courant, pour les "cours de violon"... Il en aurait fait des gorges chaudes. Le garçon fixa son hôte sans chercher à dissimuler sa désapprobation. Nullement impressionné, l'homme continuait à sourire, dégustant tranquillement son vin.

-Dites-moi, Harry, reprit-il soudain, avez-vous déjà vu la mer?

Surpris par cette question inattendue, le garçon sentit ses pommettes déjà rougies devenir écarlates. Il allait décidément passer pour un plouc.

-Non, monsieur, avoua-t-il honnêtement.

Voldemort eut un petit rire indulgent.

-Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte. Eh bien, vous la verrez dès demain matin. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous accompagner autour du domaine, si le temps s'y prête. Savez-vous tenir sur un cheval?

Par bonheur, Harry avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à monter chez Maugrey Foloeil.

-Heu...oui, un peu, répondit-il prudemment,... mais je ne suis pas un cavalier confirmé...

-Aucune importance. On vous demande d'être un bon musicien, pas un bon cavalier. Ici, nous avons des chevaux calmes et bien dressés. Vous monterez aussi souvent que vous le désirerez, et vous verrez que vous apprendrez rapidement à vous tenir en selle.

-Je vous remercie...

Voldemort ne répondit pas, mais continua à observer le garçon tandis qu'il mangeait. Tout à coup, il se tourna vers le peintre.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Jack? Il ferait un parfait Sébastien, non?

Harry le considéra sans comprendre. De qui, de quoi l'homme voulait-il parler?

-Ouais…Je ne sais pas... Cela pourrait s'envisager, en effet, grogna Mulciber en jetant un regard en coin vers le garçon attablé.

-Ah ha ha...je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas menti! Rit Voldemort en adressant au peintre un clin d'œil, puis il considéra à nouveau le garçon. Voyant son air désorienté, il reprit son sérieux et ajouta :

-Vous semblez perdu, Harry! Laissez moi vous expliquer: Mulciber a pour projet de peindre un Saint Sébastien, vous savez, ce pauvre martyr qui mourut criblé de flèches... et il cherche depuis fort longtemps un modèle vivant adéquat. C'est bien difficile à dénicher, et Jack est extrêmement exigeant! Il lui faut la perfection...

Harry faillit demander ce qu'il venait faire là dedans, mais il n'osa pas. Il espérait avoir mal compris. La perspective de servir de modèle à ce peintre ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout si l'homme avait l'intention de le représenter dénudé et criblé de flèches... Il se souvint brutalement des avertissements du révérend Rogue, et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Le pasteur avait-il eu raison en sous-entendant que sa tâche ne se limiterait pas à jouer de son violon? Oh, sans doute le Lord voulait-il plaisanter... Et rien n'empêcherait Harry de refuser d'accomplir des tâches déplaisantes, après tout...

Cependant, Voldemort continuait:

-Outre les paysages exotiques et les batailles navales, dont il s'est fait une spécialité, Mulciber aime représenter des scènes bibliques, ou des sujets inspirés de la religion. Pas vrai, Jack?

Ils se remirent à rire grassement, comme si le Lord avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement comique. Harry repoussa son assiette vide. Il n'avait plus faim, et il commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise.

Voldemort parut s'en apercevoir. Il se leva et fit signe au jeune homme de faire de même.

-Etes vous rassasié, mon garçon?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Parfait. Vous reste-t-il un peu de force pour visiter le salon de musique?

Comme Harry répondait affirmativement, Voldemort lui prit à nouveau le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Sans qu'on l'eût appelé, Pettigrew se leva également et se mit à trottiner derrière eux. Ils sortirent du petit salon et longèrent le couloir jusqu'à une nouvelle porte. Le maître de musique passa devant eux et l'ouvrit, puis s'inclina profondément.

Au premier coup d'œil, Harry sut qu'il aurait du plaisir à venir travailler dans cette pièce, et il se sentit légèrement rasséréné à cette perspective. Elle était grande, mais sans excès, lambrissée de bois, meublée de quelques sièges, de plusieurs pupitres et lutrins, ainsi que de deux grandes armoires vitrées. Le parquet ne disparaissait pas sous d'épais tapis, ce qui aurait nui à la qualité du son, mais au contraire, il était presque entièrement dégagé. Pour que la pièce pût revendiquer le titre de salon de musique, il fallait encore qu'on y trouvât des instruments. Ceux-ci ne manquaient pas. Harry nota la présence d'une superbe harpe, dressée dans un des coins de la pièce, ainsi que de plusieurs flûtes et violons qu'on voyait exposés sur les rayonnages de l'une des armoires vitrées.

Mais surtout, un joli clavecin ("le deuxième", songea Harry, admiratif) faisait face à ce que le garçon identifia comme étant un pianoforte, instrument dont il avait énormément entendu parler, mais dont il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'admirer le moindre spécimen…Il eut aussitôt envie d'y poser les doigts.

Lord Voldemort l'observait du coin de l'œil.

-Cette pièce vous plaît-elle? Demanda-t-il, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres minces.

-Oh, oui...beaucoup ! avoua Harry tout en essayant de modérer son enthousiasme. Je... je n'ai jamais entendu le son d'un pianoforte!

-Queudver! Vas-y! Lança Voldemort à l'adresse du maître de musique.

Surpris, Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un surnom. Au lieu de paraître étonné qu'on l'appelle ainsi, le petit homme laissa échapper un rire flûté et courut précipitamment s'asseoir devant le piano. Un instant plus tard, le son de l'instrument remplissait la pièce, ne ressemblant à rien de ce que Harry connaissait. Le système des cordes frappées produisait une sonorité à la fois puissante et charnue, beaucoup plus profonde que celle du clavecin, surtout dans les graves. Le garçon fut aussitôt séduit, non par le jeu de Pettigrew, qui lui parut lourd et maladroit, mais par la force expressive de ce son qui lui envoyait des vibrations dans tout le corps. D'incroyables possibilités musicales s'ouvraient à lui, et il en fut presque étourdi...

L'arrachant à son écoute attentive, lord Voldemort l'entraîna vers l'armoire vitrée dans laquelle étaient exposés les instruments, et, sortant une petite clef dorée d'une de ses poches, il la fit tourner dans la serrure. La porte grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant.

-Regardez...je ne vous avais pas menti, glissa le Lord à l'oreille de Harry.

Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce violon...Etait-il possible que...? Lord Voldemort rit doucement et l'invita à sortir l'instrument de l'armoire. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, Harry s'en saisit et le contempla, le cœur battant d'émotion.

-Voilà, il est pour vous, Harry, chuchota l'homme de sa voix soyeuse, du moins, tant que vous accepterez de jouer pour moi...Vous voyez, il s'agit bien d'un Guarneri...

Harry releva des yeux brillants vers son bienfaiteur. Il lui semblait que l'instrument irradiait une sorte de chaleur dans sa main, et il brûlait d'envie de l'essayer. Ah, si Remus ou Ron pouvaient voir ça !

-Est-ce que je pourrais...heu...maintenant?

-Mais bien sûr, mon garçon, ronronna Voldemort. Prenez vos aises! Faites vous plaisir! Queudver! Silence!

Harry nota distraitement l'impolitesse avec laquelle le Lord traitait son maître de musique, mais il était si excité qu'il n'y prêta guère attention. Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Comme s'il avait attendu sa venue, le Guarneri était tout prêt, monté, muni de cordes de bonne qualité et en parfait état de fonctionnement. Le garçon prit l'archet qui se trouvait là, et qui, sans être aussi remarquable que le violon, était cependant tout à fait digne d'intérêt, et s'empressa d'accorder l'instrument. Puis il commença à jouer un des mouvements d'une partita pour violon seul de Bach.

Lord Voldemort s'écarta et s'assit dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés au garçon. Quant à Pettigrew, il écoutait lui aussi, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement subjugué.

Harry oublia très vite le lieu où il se trouvait. Le son était si magnifique, le violon répondait si bien à ses doigts qu'il en ressentit une joie intense et fiévreuse. Quand il eut posé le dernier accord, il resta quelques secondes immobile, bouleversé. Puis des applaudissements enthousiastes le tirèrent de sa transe.

Lord Voldemort s'était levé et marchait vivement vers lui. En arrivant à ses côtés, l'homme passa un bras autour de sa taille, comme pour le serrer contre lui, et Harry était encore si ému qu'il ne s'en aperçut pas. Les yeux humides, il regarda l'homme, le visage troublé.

-Alors? S'enquit le Lord en exerçant une pression de la main sur sa hanche.

-Je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister..., souffla Harry.

-C'était merveilleux..., dit l'homme d'une voix rauque. Vous m'avez donné des frissons...

Harry réalisa soudain qu'une grande main lui enserrait la taille, de plus en plus pressante. Surpris et gêné, il s'écarta d'un pas, échappant au bras du Lord, et fixa à nouveau des yeux l'instrument magique dont la table bombée brillait dans l'éclairage des chandeliers.

-Vous pouvez le monter dans votre chambre, si vous le désirez, susurra Voldemort, toujours l'air attendri. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est à vous, tant que vous séjournez ici... et peut-être au delà, si vous prouvez que vous le méritez, hé hé hé! Alors, Queudver, que penses tu de notre nouvelle recrue?

Pettigrew approcha à son tour, se frottant nerveusement les mains.

-Magnifique...Oh, je me réjouis de pouvoir vous accompagner au clavecin et au piano, Harry. Cela sera un honneur pour moi!

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire distrait, tout en songeant avec un pincement au cœur qu'il allait certainement regretter amèrement Hermione ou Arthur...

A cet instant, Barty Croupton entra dans le salon de musique et se dirigea à pas rapides vers Voldemort, après avoir adressé à Harry un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un léger clin d'œil -que le garçon jugea d'ailleurs plutôt déplacé. Le secrétaire glissa au maître quelques mots à l'oreille. Le Lord l'écouta attentivement, et son visage changea d'expression.

-J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il rapidement à Croupton avant que ce dernier ne s'éclipsât. Puis il se tourna vers Harry:

-Bien, je pense que vous devez être fatigué, mon garçon. Pour ma part, j'ai à faire, et vous, il faut que vous repreniez des forces pour m'accompagner demain matin autour du domaine. Aussi est-il plus raisonnable que nous ne poursuivions pas cette petite soirée musicale. Ah, et j'oubliais...demain après midi, mon tailleur viendra prendre vos mesures pour vous confectionner divers costumes plus adaptés à la vie dans ce château... vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient?

-Heu... non, monsieur, répondit Harry, retenant difficilement une grimace. L'idée de devoir subir ce genre d'épreuve ne l'amusait guère, mais il comprenait que son nouveau maître voulût le voir correctement vêtu.

-Parfait. Il est grand temps que vous remontiez à votre chambre. Dobby va vous accompagner.

Harry s'inclina pour prendre congé. Le Lord posa alors une main sur son épaule, son regard noir rivé au sien.

-Passez une bonne nuit, Harry. J'espère que vous vous sentirez très vite chez vous à Manderley.

-Je crois que ce violon va m'y aider, lança joyeusement le garçon. Bonne nuit, messieurs!

Voldemort laissa tomber sa main. Portant le Guarneri comme un précieux trophée, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Dobby faisait le pied de grue dans le couloir, attendant les instructions. Il se mit en route devant le garçon, et ils reprirent le grand escalier.

Arrivés sur le palier du premier, ils devaient longer le couloir sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de parvenir à la porte de la chambre. Et c'est alors que Harry le vit…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius est entré sans frapper. Je le dévisage avec colère. Depuis quand se conduit-il ainsi, lui qui ne met quasiment jamais les pieds dans cet appartement?

-Etes-vous prête? Demande-t-il avec froideur.

-Prête? A quoi?

-Prête à répondre aux questions du shérif.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je bredouille stupidement:

-Comment? Le shérif? Que veut-il ?

-Ce qu'il veut? Connaître la vérité! Ricane Lucius en me toisant ironiquement. Vous ne pouvez refuser de le voir. Il attend dans l'antichambre. Voulez-vous qu'il vienne ici, ou préférez-vous aller le rejoindre ?

J'ai un instant de désarroi. Je ne me sens pas prête, oh non, pas du tout. Mon Dieu, que va-t-il se passer?

-Je viens dans l'antichambre, dis-je d'un ton sec, histoire de gagner du temps pour réfléchir.

Mais mon mari me fait signe de passer devant lui et ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

Sturgis Podmore, le shérif du comté, se tient debout, les bras croisés, son couvre-chef à la main. En me voyant entrer, il s'incline respectueusement, puis se redresse, et nos regards se rencontrent. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis fort longtemps, mais son apparence n'a guère changé. Toujours cette face grossière, ces petits yeux porcins...Mais je sais que malgré son allure de rustre, c'est un homme habile et intelligent. Malheureusement...

-Madame..., dit-il d'un ton déférent, je suis désolé de venir vous importuner en ce lieu, mais vous comprendrez bien que j'aie besoin de votre témoignage dans le cadre de cette pénible affaire de disparition.

-Bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton las en hochant la tête. Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous désirez, mon ami, vous êtes assuré de ma sincérité. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Podmore prend place dans un fauteuil, et nous suivons son exemple. Mon mari ne me quitte pas des yeux, et je devine qu'il guette un signe de faiblesse de ma part... Entre eux deux, je me sens comme prise au piège.

-Auriez vous l'amabilité, chère Madame, de me faire un compte rendu détaillé de votre emploi du temps de jeudi dernier à partir de cinq heures et demie -moment où Lord Parkinson a quitté Mr Malefoy pour, semblerait-il, venir vous rejoindre dans vos appartements- jusqu'à vendredi matin, moment où la disparition de cet homme nous a été signalée?

Je m'éclaircis la voix et commence bravement, très calme en apparence.

-Mais avec plaisir! A cinq heures et demie, j'étais ici même, en train de suivre un cours de violon avec mon professeur, comme vous le savez sans doute. Lord Parkinson a frappé à ma porte alors que ce cours s'achevait. Je l'ai fait entrer, bien évidemment. Lord Parkinson est un ami cher, et nous nous voyons très régulièrement.

Podmore m'écoute poliment, mais je le sens impatient. Tout ce que je lui sers, il le connaît déjà, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de dévier de ma première déclaration à Lucius. Je continue donc posément:

-Nous avons discuté de choses diverses, et je dois avouer que Lord Parkinson, pour une raison que j'ignore, a légèrement abusé de mon vin de Porto, qui est délicieux, je le reconnais, mais qui monte vite à la tête. J'ai tenté de freiner sa consommation, mais vous savez bien, ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas, et...bon, lorsqu'il est sorti d'ici pour rentrer chez lui, il était complètement gris. La suite de la soirée, je l'ai passée dans ma chambre, j'étais fatiguée, et je me suis couchée très tôt.

Podmore ne parait pas surpris.

-Bien, dit-il simplement. Quelle heure était-il précisément quand lord Parkinson vous a quittée?

-Ecoutez, je vous avoue ne pas avoir regardé la pendule à cet instant, mais je présume qu'il devait être aux alentours de huit heures. Si je ne l'avais pas poussé dehors, je crois qu'il aurait passé la nuit ici, vautré sur mon canapé!

-Vous l'avez bien vu sortir de votre appartement?

-Bien sûr! Il avait quelque difficulté à marcher droit, mais il est bien parti, je peux vous l'assurer. Evidemment, ni moi, ni ma duègne ne l'avons raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie du Manoir. C'est un habitué des lieux!

-Comment expliquez-vous, dans ce cas, que pas un domestique ne l'ait vu quitter la demeure ce soir là, et qu'il n'ait pas rejoint son cocher?

-Je n'en sais rien...un effet du hasard, tout simplement ?...Les domestiques étaient occupés à autre chose...? Ou peut-être Parkinson a-t-il volontairement veillé à ce que personne ne le voie dans cet état honteux?

-S'il était ivre, pensez-vous qu'il ait pu réussir à garder autant de discrétion?

Je soupire, abattue.

-Je n'ai pas d'explication sur ce point.

Le shérif marque un silence, visiblement très préoccupé.

-Lord Parkinson a-t-il tendance à boire plus que de raison? reprend-il soudain. Cette question s'adresse à vous aussi, my Lord.

-Cela lui arrive, de temps en temps, dis-je avec un air d'indulgence.

-Peut-être, en effet! Confirme Lucius, et je le regarde furtivement, cachant mon étonnement.

Il sait comme moi que Parkinson était sobre, ou plutôt, que sa carrure athlétique lui permettait de tenir remarquablement bien l'alcool. Alors, pourquoi abonde-t-il dans mon sens? Sans doute est-ce la stratégie qu'il a choisie d'adopter pour préserver notre nom...Devant les autres, il me soutiendra...Par contre, en privé...! Je peux m'attendre au pire de sa part.

-Lord Parkinson vous a-t-il fait part d'un souci particulier ? Présentait-il des signes de...de tristesse, voire de désespoir?

J'hésite... après tout, suggérer un suicide pourrait être intéressant ...

-Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, c'est vrai..., dis-je à mi voix. Mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qui le tracassait.

-Et à vous, my Lord?

-Eh bien...c'est un homme assez secret, qui parle très peu de son intimité. Mais je ne lui avais pas trouvé très bonne mine, c'est exact.

Podmore a soudain l'air embarrassé, il pose sur moi un regard fuyant.

-Pardonnez moi, Madame, si cette question vous paraît indiscrète ou mal venue, mais je me dois de vous la poser malgré tout. Lord Parkinson était-il épris de vous ?

Nullement surprise, je lâche un petit rire condescendant.

-Oh...ne vous inquiétez pas, cette question n'a rien de choquant. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il a été épris de moi autrefois, mais il ne l'est plus depuis des mois. Il y a entre nous une amitié solide, une complicité...heu...toute intellectuelle.

-Il n'a rien...je veux dire...tenté contre vous? Ou il n'aurait pu se montrer violent, par jalousie?

J'ouvre de grands yeux incrédules, bien que mon cœur batte à un rythme effréné.

-Oh...mais pourquoi? Il n'avait aucun motif d'être jaloux!

Podmore parait ennuyé. Il réfléchit un moment, puis pousse un soupir et me fixe à nouveau d'un regard perçant.

-Venons en à ce jeune violoniste, votre professeur.

Je tressaille intérieurement.

-Oui, eh bien?

-Savez vous quel est son âge?

-Il est très jeune...Dix sept ou dix huit ans, je pense...

J'espère ne pas avoir rougi, et je bénis mon maquillage.

-A-t-il rencontré ici même Lord Parkinson, jeudi soir?

-Oh...ils se sont à peine croisés, puisque Mr Potter a fini son cours au moment où...

-Alors, comment se fait-il que le jeune vicomte l'ait vu sortir bien plus tard du Manoir, vers six heures et demie?

Mon estomac se contracte dangereusement, et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe.

-Peut-être Mr Potter s'est-il attardé dans le Manoir avant de sortir? Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il a quitté mes appartements dès l'arrivée du Lord. C'est un jeune homme très discret et fort bien élevé.

Le policier se lève brusquement, me faisant sursauter, et se met à parcourir nerveusement la pièce de long en large.

-J'ai besoin d'interroger ce jeune homme, Madame, bougonne-t-il. Il paraît, d'après nos renseignements, qu'il se trouve actuellement à Bristol, chez votre oncle, Lord Voldemort? Etes-vous au courant?

Je ne peux le nier, il a dû l'apprendre par les Weasley.

-Oui, en effet..., dis-je dans un souffle. Mon oncle l'a fait venir pour profiter de ses exceptionnelles qualités musicales. A mon grand regret, car je perds mon professeur…

-Le problème, c'est que ce garçon doit nous livrer son témoignage, que ça lui plaise ou non. Nous allons donc aller le chercher là-bas.

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me projeter à la figure un seau d'eau glacée.

-Oh, mais...comment? Pourquoi ? Il n'est en rien impliqué dans...

-Je crois volontiers qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher, Madame, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire, et il semblerait qu'il soit un maillon important de la chaîne, peut-être le maillon manquant, justement. Nous avons certaines questions à lui poser, pour tirer les choses au clair. Vous comprenez bien que cela est impossible s'il se trouve à Bristol!

Que puis-je répondre à cela? Les rouages de mon esprit tournent à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'un moyen de prévenir rapidement Harry et mon oncle. Les pigeons, peut-être...mais ma correspondance risque d'être surveillée…

-Bien, vous n'avez rien à ajouter, Madame?

-Non, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous allez retrouver notre ami Parkinson. Ce que vous avez évoqué, à savoir, l'éventualité qu'il ait pu mettre fin à ses jours, ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, mais je vais y repenser...

-Nous en aurons le cœur net lorsque nous aurons retrouvé le corps. A propos, sachez que nous allons commencer à inspecter les eaux du lac dès cet après midi.

-Mon Dieu...vous pensez qu'il aurait pu...

-Tomber à l'eau, oui. Ou s'y jeter volontairement... S'il était ivre, c'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut négliger...

Je me sens chavirer, et comme s'il l'avait senti, Lucius me saisit le coude tandis que nous raccompagnons le policier jusqu'à la porte, où Minerva prend le relais, après m'avoir jeté un bref regard de réconfort...

o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était un être étrange qui venait à sa rencontre dans le couloir, longeant les murs d'une démarche souple de félin, un être comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu de semblable auparavant, bien qu'il parût être un garçon à peu près du même âge que lui. Ses habits ressemblaient à ceux de Harry, mais la peau de son visage était extrêmement sombre, comme celle de son cou et de ses mains qui apparaissaient au bout des manches de sa veste claire. Ses cheveux semblaient aussi noirs que ceux du jeune violoniste, mais ils étaient courts et entièrement frisés. Il avait des lèvres pleines, moins sombres que sa peau, et de grands yeux bruns en amande, des yeux de biche, qui fixaient le nouvel arrivant avec une expression de curiosité apeurée.

Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, le jeune homme noir se figea, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Déconcerté, Harry s'arrêta lui aussi. Il se souvint du tableau de Mulciber qu'il avait admiré dans le petit salon. Sans doute ce garçon était-il originaire d'une de ces côtes africaines évoquées par le Lord...

-File d'ici, Neville! Dit Dobby d'un ton ferme. Tu n'as rien à faire dans le coin, tu le sais bien !

L'étrange garçon entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer, puis il sembla se raviser et jeta un dernier regard intense en direction de Harry avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre le couloir en sens inverse. Son pas était absolument silencieux. Regrettant de ne pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix, Harry le vit disparaître à l'angle du palier. Il rejoignit Dobby, troublé. Le serviteur l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Qui est ce garçon? Demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Le valet hésita avant de répondre.

-Neville est un jeune esclave, monsieur, dit-il finalement, l'air compassé. Lord Voldemort l'a ramené des îles, et il y a plusieurs mois qu'il vit ici. Mais monsieur doit éviter de l'approcher.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi donc? S'indigna Harry.

-Eh bien...pardonnez moi, monsieur, mais il peut être dangereux pour vous.

-Et en quoi peut-il être _dangereux_, s'il vous plaît? Il ne m'a pas l'air bien redoutable!

-Il ne m'appartient pas de vous expliquer cela, monsieur, coupa Dobby. Sachez simplement que certains de ces sauvages sont des cannibales. Et je pense que le mieux est que vous demandiez des précisions à Lord Voldemort à ce sujet.

Harry fit une moue perplexe, puis entra dans sa chambre.

-Monsieur a-t-il besoin de quelque chose? Demanda Dobby, resté debout sur le seuil.

-Non, merci, Dobby. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Vous pouvez me laisser seul.

-Je rappelle à monsieur que de l'eau chaude vous est apportée matin et soir. Vous trouverez tout le nécessaire dans le cabinet de toilette.

-Très bien! Bonne nuit, Dobby!

-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Le serviteur ferma la porte, et Harry traversa la chambre pour aller déposer le Guarneri à côté de son propre violon, sur le bureau. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'avait pas envie de dormir, et il eût volontiers repris l'instrument pour le jouer, encore et encore. Mais il n'osa pas. Il devait être plus de dix heures, et il lui avait semblé voir que le Lord et lui même n'étaient pas les seuls à loger à l'étage. En jouant du violon, il risquait de déranger. Mieux valait ne pas s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier soir.

Il hésita à défaire dès maintenant ses bagages, et à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire. Pourtant, il manquait de courage. Comme s'il ne s'était pas encore complètement fait à l'idée qu'il allait vivre ici désormais, qu'il n'était pas simplement de passage...

Il se sentait sale. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette. Dobby n'avait pas menti. Un broc l'attendait, rempli d'une eau encore chaude, et il se déshabilla avant de la verser dans la cuvette de porcelaine et de se laver tout le corps avec le savon mis à sa disposition. Il se sécha et enfila son vêtement de nuit, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il avait oublié de verrouiller.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait ni verrou, ni clef sur la porte.

Il en éprouva une sourde contrariété. C'était inexplicable. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il se sentait si ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir s'enfermer. Chez les Weasley, il avait toujours partagé sa chambre avec Ron, et la porte ne fermait pas plus que celle-ci. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais ni gêné, ni inquiété. Alors, que redoutait-il exactement à présent?

Avait-il peur de ce garçon noir, dont Dobby lui avait recommandé de se tenir éloigné? Eh bien, non, définitivement. Le jeune esclave ne lui avait inspiré aucune crainte, mais plutôt de la curiosité, et déjà, sans pourtant le connaître ni avoir échangé un seul mot avec lui, une certaine compassion. Alors, comment pouvait-il expliquer ce malaise diffus qui lui alourdissait le cœur?

En y réfléchissant, il réalisa que c'était Lord Voldemort lui même qui était à l'origine de cette crainte. Autant il était reconnaissant à l'homme de la générosité dont il témoignait à son égard, autant il devait bien avouer qu'il ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie. Pire encore, le Lord, par son comportement à la fois distant et trop proche, le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

"C'est parce que je ne le connais pas encore...", se dit-il pour se rassurer. "Je ne sais rien de lui, et pour l'instant, j'ai encore la trouille de ne pas être à la hauteur..."

Mais il sentait au fond de lui même qu'il y avait autre chose. Les amis qu'il lui avait présentés ce soir ne lui plaisaient pas. Et son regard, à la fois lourd, collant et inquisiteur, lui donnait l'impression de fouiller en lui, de chercher à l'atteindre au plus profond de son âme...

Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître que Lord Voldemort avait aussi quelque chose de fascinant. Il appartenait à ce genre de personnes à qui, dès le premier contact, on désire ardemment plaire et faire bonne impression... Pourquoi? Là encore, Harry n'avait pas de réponse. Mais l'ambivalence de ses sentiments le perturbait profondément.

Bien qu'il eût passé la veille une nuit blanche, il mit longtemps à s'endormir. Pourtant, le lit était merveilleusement confortable, les draps bien plus soyeux que tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître jusqu'alors, mais son esprit ne trouvait pas le repos. Malgré lui, il était à l'affût de tous les bruits du château. Où dormaient les amis de Voldemort ? Jusque tard dans la nuit, il perçut l'écho d'éclats de voix et de rires gras, des pas dans le couloir, des bruissements mystérieux…

L'arrivée à Manderley lui avait presque fait oublier le meurtre de Parkinson et les tristes adieux aux Weasley, mais à présent qu'il était allongé dans le noir, les images revenaient en force, et son angoisse avec elles. Il songeait à Narcissa...où en étaient les recherches de la police? Le cadavre avait-il été découvert? La jeune femme avait-elle réussi à calmer les soupçons de son entourage?

En évoquant le souvenir du corps voluptueux de la Comtesse pressé contre le sien, il mesura combien la douceur et l'intensité de leurs étreintes lui manquaient. Comme lui manquaient aussi les Weasley, leurs rires gais, leur amitié…Et en évoquant ses nouveaux compagnons de vie, dont aucun, à part le jeune esclave, ne semblait avoir son âge, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter l'offre de Lord Voldemort ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Voici le message, my Lord..., dit Croupton en tendant au maître un petit morceau de papier plié.

Voldemort ouvrit impatiemment la demie feuille.

-Tiens... Lucius ! s'étonna-t-il après l'avoir parcourue rapidement du regard.

La stupéfaction se peignit sur ses traits au fil de sa lecture.

-Diable!...Parkinson!, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, les sourcils froncés, en repliant la feuille et en la glissant dans une poche de son gilet noir. Voilà qui contrarie nos projets…C'est à peine croyable! On ne disparaît pas comme ça…

Il fit quelques pas à travers la pièce sans se préoccuper de son secrétaire. Puis soudain, il s'immobilisa et se tourna brusquement vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé, attentif à ses moindres désirs.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me révéler sur le garçon, Barty? Eh bien, c'est le moment. Je suis curieux d'entendre ton rapport !

o0o0o0o0o0o

**J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes…Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Surtout, ne résistez pas à l'appel du petit bouton bleu qui vous fait signe, en bas à gauche! Je vous assure qu'il ne mord pas!**

**Myouchka: **Bonjour à toi, et un grand merci pour ton soutien, ça fait plaisir ! A bientôt !

**Kyara**: Hello ! Merci pour tes deux belles reviews, passionnantes à lire, et très drôles. Je sais bien que certaines personnes ne savent pas comment laisser des reviews, et que d'autres ont peur de divulguer leur adresse mail (mais elle n'apparaît pas sur le site !) Mais tout de même, ça m'attriste, qu'à peine 5 pour cent des lecteurs laissent un mot. Allez, on va dire que vous êtes les meilleurs, youpiiiii ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons. D'abord, tu voudrais que je fasse évoluer Drago…hum…je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai te contenter, je ne te promets rien (je suis vache, hein ?) Mais sache que je ne le déteste pas, il m'inspire plutôt de la compassion (je sais, c'est pas ce que tu veux). Voilà pour lui. Narcissa…oui, espérons qu'elle ne laissera pas accuser Harry à sa place…hum, hum…(silence pudique). Et oui, Croupton n'est pas vraiment rassurant, ni d'ailleurs Voldemort, mais c'est pas ce qu'on lui demande, hein ? Voilà, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, et continue à m'écrire de chouettes reviews, je les apprécie énormément !! Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ****everybody**** !! Désolée de vous avoir fait languir, mais je suis absolument DEBORDEE en ce moment. Pour la peine, je vous livre un chapitre à rallonge. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fourre-tout et embrouillé... Je crois que j'ai voulu y mettre trop de choses. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de revenir dessus pour l'instant.**

**Une fois encore, MERCI à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer. Je sais, je me répète, mais c'est vous, et vous seuls, qui me motivez pour écrire, sachez le !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

-J'aimerais que vous me parliez de vous, Harry. Vos origines, votre famille, votre enfance...

-Oh...il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, marmonna le garçon en essayant tant bien que mal de replacer son pied gauche dans l'étrier.

-Allons! Ne soyez pas si secret! Répliqua le Lord avec un large sourire, très à l'aise sur son grand cheval noir au poil luisant. Ma nièce m'a raconté que vos parents sont décédés alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un bébé. Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie d'en parler. Mais ensuite? Qu'est-il advenu de vous? Comment en êtes-vous venu à la musique?

-Mes parents étaient musiciens.

-Ah, bien! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais cela n'explique pas tout ! Vos parents n'étant plus là, ils n'ont pu s'occuper de votre éducation, je présume. Qui donc s'en est chargé?

-J'ai d'abord été confié à la sœur de ma mère et à son mari, un commerçant. Mais...

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Indifférents à la conversation, les chevaux, côte à côte, avançaient d'un bon pas, les oreilles dressées.

-Poursuivez!, s'impatienta lord Voldemort. C'est donc cet oncle qui s'est chargé de vous enseigner la musique?

-Oh non!, dit Harry avec amertume. Mon oncle déteste la musique, ma tante et lui me considéraient comme un fardeau, une bouche de plus à nourrir.

Le garçon s'abstint de raconter comment on l'avait logé dans un placard durant des années, et la vie de domestique qu'il avait menée à cette époque. Intrigué, le maître le dévisageait, sourcils froncés.

-Ils vous ont quand même mis à l'école, j'espère?

-Oui, plus pour se débarrasser de moi qu'autre chose. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré le pasteur, qui, très tôt, m'a donné des cours d'orgue.

-Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire?, s'étonna le Lord.

-Il avait besoin de recrues pour sa manécanterie. En faisant passer des tests à tous les écoliers, il a remarqué que je chantais juste, et c'est ainsi que mon initiation musicale a pu commencer. Du chant, je suis passé au clavier. Puis le révérend m'a présenté aux Weasley, qui m'ont accueilli dans leur école.

-Comment a réagi votre oncle?

-Il était ravi de ne plus avoir à s'occuper de moi, mais il ne voulait pas débourser un sou pour payer ma formation et les frais d'hébergement.

-Alors?

-Eh bien, les Weasley m'ont gardé avec eux malgré tout, gratuitement, et dès que j'en ai été capable, j'ai pris à mon tour charge d'enseignement, pour leur rendre service...

-A quel âge avez-vous commencé à enseigner ?

Harry réfléchit.

-Je devais avoir quatorze ans quand j'ai pris mon premier élève.

-Un bien jeune professeur!, s'esclaffa le Lord.

-Oh oui, le pauvre gamin a dû faire les frais de mon inexpérience...

Soudain, l'homme arrêta son cheval et prit un air mystérieux.

-Maintenant, Harry, vous allez fermer les yeux.

Ebahi, le garçon les écarquilla au contraire, avant de comprendre et de s'exécuter docilement.

-Faites avancer votre cheval, mais gardez les yeux fermés, surtout!

C'était une sensation étrange et nouvelle pour Harry, de sentir sa monture s'agiter ainsi sous lui tout en s'en remettant entièrement à elle, sans chercher à la diriger...Plus que jamais, le garçon était attentif aux bruits qui l'entouraient, et cette rumeur qui l'avait frappé à son arrivée à Manderley s'imposait à nouveau à ses oreilles, de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure que son cheval progressait sur le chemin.

-Ouvrez les yeux!, ordonna enfin le Lord.

Ils venaient de passer une petite colline, et la mer se trouvait à leurs pieds, s'étendant à l'infini sous le regard émerveillé du garçon. Elle était grise près du rivage, bleue plus loin, agitée de vagues aux contours blancs d'écume. Les nuages passant dans le ciel jetaient de grandes ombres sur la surface irisée qui brillait par endroits comme un miroir sous le soleil. Des mouettes criaient et se poursuivaient, jouant avec le vent, toutes ailes déployées.

Harry avait le souffle coupé, autant par le vent puissant qui le frappait au visage que par l'émotion qu'il ressentait devant ce spectacle grandiose.

-Alors? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu?, s'enquit le Lord, guettant la réaction de Harry.

-Au contraire!

-J'avoue que je ne vous ai pas fait prendre le plus court chemin. Je tenais à ce que nous arrivions par ici. La vue y est particulièrement saisissante, et on n'aperçoit la mer qu'au tout dernier moment.

Harry le considéra pensivement. Tant de gentillesse était inattendu de la part de cet homme à l'aspect si dur, si froid...

-Je savais que c'était grand, dit-il avec un sourire confus, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point c'était... heu… infini !

-Ah ha ha ! En effet, l'océan est vaste...Un jour, vous le traverserez, avec moi, Harry! Mais pas à la nage, je vous rassure!

-Si je ne savais pas que l'eau est glacée en cette saison, je m'y jetterais volontiers la tête la première!

-Vous savez nager? C'est une bonne chose, mais il faut se méfier de ces côtes. L'océan n'est pas un étang ou un lac paisible. Les vagues sont traîtresses, elles peuvent vous entraîner par le fond en un instant.

Les chevaux s'agitaient, impatients, excités par l'air vif et le bruit du ressac.

-Que diriez-vous d'un petit galop sur le sable?, reprit lord Voldemort, le regard brillant. La marée descend, le sol est ferme, il n'y a aucun risque.

-Pourquoi pas? Mais je ne sais pas si...

-Mettez-vous debout sur les étriers, tenez-vous bien à la crinière, et laissez vous porter...Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer!

L'homme libéra les rênes, et sa monture partit au grand galop. Aussitôt, le cheval de Harry s'élança à sa suite. Le garçon eut l'impression d'être propulsé en avant par une force irrépressible. C'était tout à la fois grisant et inquiétant. Ils dévalèrent la pente herbue jusqu'au sable, et se mirent à longer la mer, toujours à fond de train. Puis Voldemort dirigea son cheval jusqu'à la limite des vagues, et bientôt, les sabots frappaient l'eau, éclaboussant et soulevant de grandes gerbes d'écume.

Accroché à la crinière sombre de sa jument, Harry suivait tant bien que mal, savourant son plaisir comme un enfant, riant aux éclats, le visage trempé par les embruns salés. Tous ses soucis étaient balayés. Les poumons gavés d'air marin, il se sentait revivre...

Mais soudain, le cheval de tête, sans doute gêné par la proximité de celui de Harry qui lui collait aux fesses, fit un écart et lança une méchante ruade. La monture du garçon, surprise et effrayée, changea brutalement de direction, partant à angle droit pour remonter la plage au galop en direction des dunes. Déséquilibré, le garçon tenta sans succès de se retenir à la selle, et fut violemment projeté sur le sol. Heureusement, le sable amortit sa chute. Dégrisée, Promesse, la jument de Harry, s'arrêta un peu plus loin et se mit à brouter les touffes d'herbe piquante qui perçaient par endroits sur la dune. Voldemort, quant à lui, freina sa monture, lui fit faire demi tour et revint hâtivement sur ses pas. Dès qu'il fut près du garçon, il sauta à terre et retira ses gants noirs, laissant aller son cheval qui rejoignit au trot sa compagne.

Harry était sonné. Assis dans le sable, il reprenait son souffle, la tête plus ébouriffée que jamais. Le maître se pencha vers lui, posant un genou à terre.

-Comment ça va, mon garçon? Avez-vous mal quelque part?

-Non...je vais bien..., murmura Harry, touché par tant de sollicitude. J'ai simplement été... pris au dépourvu...

Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru et de troublant à voir cet homme, aux allures ordinairement si distantes, renoncer soudain à sa superbe pour s'agenouiller devant lui, l'expression inquiète. Embarrassé par cette situation, Harry fit mine de se redresser. Aussitôt, l'homme passa un bras sous ses aisselles et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Quand le garçon fut debout, à peine titubant, le Lord posa délicatement une main sur sa nuque, sous les cheveux.

-Et là? Pas de douleur? Dit-il doucement en lui palpant le cou. Vous ne sentez rien?

Harry secoua la tête. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Du reste, il n'avait aucune envie que le Lord inspectât son cou de plus près, mais il n'osa pas se dégager trop brutalement, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons.

-Je peux vous lâcher? Vous n'allez pas tomber? Glissa l'homme, passant cette fois les doigts dans les cheveux du garçon pour en faire tomber le sable humide qui s'y accrochait.

Pourquoi le traitait-il comme une poupée de porcelaine, se demanda le garçon, déconcerté par cette attitude insolite.

-Je vous assure que tout va bien!

Lord Voldemort le lâcha enfin et s'écarta d'un pas, tapotant sa botte du bout de sa cravache.

-J'ai eu si peur que vous vous soyez blessé!, reconnut-il dans un soupir.

-Je croyais que vos chevaux étaient calmes et bien dressés..., maugréa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-Ils le sont, normalement. Mais l'air du large a tendance à les exciter. Heureusement, vous n'avez subi aucun dommage. Qu'aurais-je fait de vous, si vous vous étiez cassé un bras?

En guise de réponse, Harry agita frénétiquement les quatre membres, autant pour faire tomber le sable qui couvrait ses vêtements que pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas la moindre petite foulure.

-Si je comprends bien, ricana-t-il en jetant malgré lui au Lord un regard moqueur, je peux allègrement me briser les deux jambes, du moment que je conserve mes bras et mes dix doigts en état de marche!

L'homme partit d'un éclat de rire.

-En effet...Quoique...même si vous ne pouviez plus jouer du violon, je saurais vous trouver un emploi...

-Ah bon? Et lequel?

L'homme eut un rictus légèrement menaçant et son regard noir se concentra.

-Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir?

Harry hésita, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas lui même d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de provoquer cet homme.

-Non..., lança-t-il finalement, bravache. Je n'y tiens pas du tout.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se mit en marche pour aller rattraper son cheval. L'homme le suivit, et l'aida à se remettre en selle, lui présentant l'étrier et tenant l'animal par les rênes. Il souriait, ne semblant pas lui tenir rigueur de son insolence. Durant quelques minutes, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot.

-Nous allons remonter par l'autre côté! Indiqua finalement Voldemort quand il fut lui aussi réinstallé sur sa monture et eut enfilé ses gants. Nous reviendrons par le nord, vous découvrirez ainsi un autre aspect de la propriété.

La plage se rétrécissait, tandis que le terrain s'élevait progressivement, devenant plus rocailleux. Un chemin partait de la plage, escaladant la dune en serpentant jusqu'au sommet de la falaise. Ils l'empruntèrent et se trouvèrent bientôt face à une superbe vue dominante, ouverte et dégagée sur des kilomètres. Harry commençait à mieux comprendre le dessin accidenté de la côte, alternant entre petites criques sablonneuses et hautes falaises rocheuses. Des récifs acérés perçaient par endroits la surface écumante des vagues, apparaissant et disparaissant comme des monstres marins tapis aux aguets non loin du rivage.

Le regard du garçon fut soudain attiré par ce qui ressemblait aux restes d'un bateau échoué, dans une crique voisine. De là où il se trouvait, et avec sa myopie, il ne pouvait en distinguer précisément les contours.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, là en bas, demanda-t-il au Lord. Une épave?

L'homme tourna le regard dans la direction indiquée par Harry.

-Oh... des restes très anciens, en effet, répondit-il nonchalamment. Par ici, les côtes sont dangereuses, et il arrive parfois que des bateaux s'égarent et qu'il y ait des naufrages...

Ils quittèrent enfin le sommet de la falaise pour redescendre vers les jardins de Manderley. Il fallait traverser un petit bois de saules et de bouleaux, puis on découvrait les premières pelouses, piquetées de feuilles d'automne d'un jaune flamboyant, les grands cèdres, les massifs de fleurs, et plus bas mais néanmoins assez proches, les tours du château.

Harry remarqua alors un homme qui se tenait au bord du chemin, immobile. C'était une sorte de géant aux cheveux et à la barbe sombres et hirsutes. Il s'était découvert et portait son chapeau de feutre à la main, ainsi qu'une bêche sur l'épaule. Vêtu d'une sorte de longue veste en peau de bête, il ressemblait à ces ogres tels qu'ils sont décrits dans les contes pour enfants.

Quand ils furent parvenus à sa hauteur, le géant s'inclina et Voldemort arrêta son cheval.

-As-tu achevé le travail que je t'avais donné, Hagrid?, dit-il d'une voix coupante.

L'autre leva vers lui un regard direct, bien que craintif. Ses yeux étaient à peine visibles sous ses épais sourcils broussailleux.

-Non, maître. Il me faudra encore une journée.

Le timbre de sa voix était aussi caverneux que le rugissement d'un ours.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de travailler, dans ce cas!

-Je suis allé voir les chiens, maître. Le pauvre Crokdur est blessé, comme vous le savez, et...

-Tu n'as pas à t'occuper des chiens!, cria le Lord, en levant sa cravache. Il y en a d'autres ici dont c'est le métier!

L'ogre avait senti venir le coup. Il se décala légèrement, et au lieu d'être frappé au visage, il fut atteint à l'épaule. Le son de la baguette cinglant le cuir déchira l'air pur du matin d'automne.

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, imbécile!, continuait hargneusement lord Voldemort. Disparais de ma vue! Ce soir, j'enverrai Barty chez toi, et tu lui présenteras un travail achevé. Sinon...

Le Lord talonna nerveusement son cheval. Harry retint le sien un instant, le temps d'échanger avec le géant un bref regard d'intelligence. Il ne savait quelle était la fonction de cet homme ni de quel travail il avait été chargé, mais il éprouvait une inexplicable sympathie pour lui. En revanche, le comportement dur et violent du Lord l'avait profondément choqué. Mais peut-être était-ce l'attitude normale d'un seigneur vis à vis de ses sujets ?

La promenade s'acheva dans le silence. Le maître semblait vouloir ruminer dans son coin, et Harry n'osa pas lui poser de questions, bien qu'elles fussent nombreuses à se bousculer dans son esprit. Ainsi, il laissa errer ses pensées, et elles le ramenèrent très vite à Narcissa et à la situation critique qu'il avait laissée derrière lui en quittant son bourg natal.

Quand les cavaliers parvinrent aux abords des communs, deux lads se précipitèrent à leur rencontre pour les débarrasser de leurs chevaux et les ramener dans les écuries. Le Lord se tourna alors vers Harry, comme s'il se souvenait soudain de sa présence.

-Cette visite vous a-t-elle plu, malgré votre chute? Questionna-t-il d'un ton redevenu affable.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, se sentit obligé de répondre le garçon.

-Eh bien, tant mieux! Lorsque vous désirerez vous promener à cheval, vous n'aurez qu'à vous adresser à Oliver Wood, le jeune homme qui s'est occupé à l'instant de votre monture. Il se chargera de vous seller Promesse.

-Bien, monsieur.

- Maintenant, dépêchez-vous d'aller vous changer. Je compte sur votre présence durant mon repas. Vous avez trente minutes.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit en courant vers l'entrée de service du bâtiment principal, les jambes un peu faibles après sa séance d'équitation. Il lui fallait changer de vêtements et manger quelque chose avant de retrouver le Lord. Il mourait de faim, et il ne se sentait pas capable de jouer avant d'avoir rempli un tant soit peu son estomac...

o0o0o0o0Oo

- Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer clairement ce qui est arrivé à Parkinson, ma chère.

-Je vous ai déjà tout dit!

Lucius soupire et se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Il lève vers moi un oeil ironique.

-Il est temps que j'éclaire votre lanterne, inutile que nous perdions du temps en vaines dérobades. Le corps vient d'être retrouvé, au fond du lac.

Incapable de parler, je laisse échapper une exclamation étranglée.

- En voyant ce que ses hommes avaient repêché, continue Lucius, notre shérif a eu la bonne idée de congédier tout le monde, histoire de ne pas alimenter les ragots. Puis il a fait mettre le cadavre en sécurité dans un des caveaux du manoir, et il m'a aussitôt convoqué. Emma Parkinson n'est pas encore avertie.

Je tremble, mais je tâche de n'en rien montrer.

-Everett serait donc tombé dans le lac ? dis-je à mi-voix.

-Non. Quelqu'un l'y a jeté, après l'avoir assassiné.

Je feins une surprise indignée.

-Mais enfin…c'est impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une chose pareille ?

Lucius sourit de toutes ses dents, comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'annoncer que nous organisons un grand bal.

-Le corps a été autopsié. Parkinson a été tué d'un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Mon cœur sombre dans ma poitrine. Affolée, je cache mon visage dans mes mains, et je gémis.

-Mon Dieu! Qui…qui aurait fait cela?

-C'est vous qui allez me le dire.

-Comment voulez vous que je le sache?, dis-je en relevant brusquement la tête. Je vous ai expliqué qu'il est sorti de mon appartement, et...

-Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'il est sorti vivant d'ici...

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Allons, Narcissa, cela ne prend pas avec moi. Parkinson était un jaloux. Il vous a surprise avec votre violoniste, et il s'est jeté sur vous, avouez le!

Ainsi, Lucius a tout compris ! Je n'aurais pas dû sous estimer son intelligence. Je proteste faiblement :

-Comment pouvez-vous...

Mais je suis incapable d'aller plus loin. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je me rattrape de justesse à la cheminée. Lucius continue, implacable:

-Qui a porté le coup? Vous? Ou le jeune homme?

-...

-Répondez moi, bon sang! Comment voulez vous que nous trouvions une solution si vous me cachez la vérité?

Ma carapace se craquèle. Je ne peux plus mentir, je n'en ai plus la force.

-C'est moi, hélas, dis-je à voix basse, les yeux rivés au sol. Je suis la seule fautive.

Lucius n'a même pas l'air surpris.

-Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement, dit il posément, en m'observant de son regard gris comme un médecin étudie son malade.

-Eh bien... Everett est entré dans ma chambre, en bousculant Minerva. J'étais seule, mais il a voulu savoir où se trouvait mon amant, et comme je refusais de lui répondre, il s'est précipité sur moi et ma brutalisée. Harry a surgi alors, pour prendre ma défense.

-Où se trouvait le gamin?

-Dans le cabinet de toilette.

-Si je ne m'abuse, il était pourtant censé être en train de vous donner un cours de violon…

-Ne soyez pas cruel, Lucius…

-Je vois..., dit mon époux en faisant une grimace désabusée. Poursuivez!

-Parkinson s'est tourné vers lui, l'a agrippé par le cou, et a entrepris de l'étrangler. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai pris mon poignard, et...

Je m'arrête, secouée de frissons. Lucius laisse passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Vous êtes une oie stupide, et je devrais vous chasser définitivement..., articule-t-il avec une lenteur insupportable, tout en me dévisageant sans aucune compassion. Vous vous êtes conduite comme une débutante. Que vous meniez une vie dissolue ne regarde que vous, nous sommes bien d'accord là dessus, tant que cela ne porte pas préjudice à notre nom. Mais que vous ayez pris pour amant un gamin de l'âge de votre fils, de basse extraction qui plus est, et que vous l'ayez défendu contre la juste colère de Parkinson, voilà qui est impardonnable. Malheureusement, c'est cet insolent gamin qui va devoir payer à votre place.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris. Vous direz que c'est Potter qui a porté le coup fatal, c'est la seule version digne d'être présentée à Podmore. Même s'il se doute de quelque chose, il ne remettra pas cela en cause, et votre imbécile de musicien sera déclaré coupable. Notre nom ne sera pas entaché de la honte dont vous avez failli le couvrir.

-C'est impossible, Lucius. Je ne raconterai jamais un mensonge pareil.

-Cessez de jouer les naïves, voulez-vous? Pensez-vous vraiment avoir le choix?

-Et si je refuse de vous obéir, et que je dis la vérité à Podmore?

-Podmore et moi vous déclarerons trop choquée pour tenir un discours cohérent, et on vous enfermera, avec interdiction de voir qui que ce soit aussi longtemps que vous persisterez dans votre aveuglement. De toute façon, quoique vous disiez, votre amant sera accusé du crime. Je ne laisserai jamais l'opprobre atteindre notre nom.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vos menaces.

Lucius me toise de son regard glacial.

-Avez-vous un seul instant pensé à Drago, Narcissa? Avez-vous seulement essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il va subir, si on traîne sa mère dans la boue en la traitant de femme adultère et de criminelle?

Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela.

-Et ce n'est pas votre sincérité qui sauvera votre amant, poursuit Lucius, toujours de ce ton trop calme. Il sera de toute façon déclaré votre complice, et condamné à mort.

Le silence tombe entre nous, pesant, tendu. Je finis par le rompre. Mes lèvres frémissent, comme ma voix, ridiculement faible.

-Comment pourrais-je accuser Harry? Logiquement, il ne peut pas avoir porté lui-même le coup de couteau...Et de quelle manière aurait-il ensuite jeté le corps dans le lac, alors qu'il était rentré chez lui depuis six heures? C'est une version qui ne tient pas debout !

Lucius ricane en haussant les épaules. J'ai envie de le gifler.

-Vous manquez d'imagination, ma chère. Vous direz simplement que ce garçon était violemment épris de vous. Ainsi, au lieu de quitter votre appartement à l'arrivée de Parkinson, il s'est dissimulé derrière un rideau, et à la première occasion, vous voyant avec son rival et rendu fou par la jalousie, il s'est précipité sur lui et lui a enfoncé un poignard entre les omoplates.

Epouvantée, j'écarquille les yeux. Je trouve encore la force de continuer:

-Et ensuite? Comment le corps aurait-il pu se retrouver au fond du lac, puisque Harry était parti ? Sa famille d'adoption pourra en témoigner !

-Eh bien...le garçon vous a fait chanter, vous menaçant de vous accuser publiquement d'avoir commis l'adultère avec Parkinson, et vous a fait promettre de jeter le cadavre dans le lac une fois la nuit venue. Terrifiée, vous n'avez pas osé vous opposer à lui!

-Mais voyons...c'est ridicule! Tous ceux qui connaissent Harry sauront que c'est de la pure invention!

-Nous nous chargerons de faire taire les importuns qui trouveront quelque chose à redire à cette version des faits. La famille Weasley n'aura qu'à bien se tenir, si elle veut pouvoir continuer à profiter de nos fonds. Quant à ce Potter, il n'a pas les moyens de nous contredire. Les hommes de Podmore vont se mettre en route dès aujourd'hui pour aller le cueillir chez votre oncle, mais de toute façon, il sera mis au secret et on ne lui donnera pas l'occasion de s'exprimer. Cela lui fera regretter d'avoir osé lever les yeux sur vous.

-Vous…nous ne pouvons…Je ne peux laisser accuser un innocent.

-Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, Narcissa, rétorque Lucius d'un ton menaçant.

Je serre les poings, révoltée.

-Minerva n'acceptera jamais de cautionner ces horreurs.

-Très bien. Je vais de ce pas la faire emmener en lieu sûr, là où elle ne risquera pas de nous porter tort.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, de parler de Minerva? Je l'ai stupidement mise elle aussi en danger. Cette fois, le monde s'écroule autour de moi.

-Non, Lucius, dis-je misérablement, les mains jointes. Elle se taira si je le lui demande. Ne l'éloignez pas. Elle est le seul soutien qui me reste...

-Vous avez mérité que je refuse d'agréer à aucune de vos demandes. Mais vous me connaissez, je suis un homme compréhensif. Je vous laisserai donc votre suivante. Qu'elle sache cependant qu'au moindre faux pas, elle disparaîtra.

J'incline la tête, vaincue. J'ai tout perdu, et par ma faute, Harry va mourir. Cependant, il me reste un unique espoir. J'ai eu le temps d'envoyer un pigeon à mon oncle ce matin, l'avertissant que le jeune homme est recherché et qu'il doit à tout prix se cacher. Avec un peu de chance, la police ne le trouvera pas.

-A présent, suivez moi, dit sèchement Lucius. Nous descendons au sous-sol, Podmore nous attend.

o0o0o0o0o

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger. Une fois changé, il lui restait à peine quinze minutes. Il avait demandé à Dobby de le conduire à l'office, mais là, un valet leur avait appris que le repas ne s'y trouvait pas encore servi, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il vînt plus tard se renseigner à la cuisine, après avoir joué pour le Lord.

La mort dans l'âme et l'estomac gargouillant, Harry était donc remonté chercher le Guarneri, et il se tenait à présent aux côtés de Pettigrew, accordant son instrument dans le grand salon où le clavecin avait été transporté pour l'occasion.

C'était une pièce de grandes dimensions, richement décorée, et ornée de nombreux tableaux. Certaines toiles représentaient des scènes extraites de la mythologie greco-romaine, d'autres semblaient plutôt retracer des épisodes de l'histoire biblique. Au milieu d'un décor naturel, le plus souvent sombre et tourmenté, on voyait évoluer divers personnages peints avec le plus grand réalisme. Certains étaient plutôt d'âge mûr, dignement vêtus de grandes toges de couleur ou de longues capes de velours. D'autres étaient au contraire de très jeunes gens des deux sexes, à peine couverts d'un voile transparent, voire, pour certains, totalement dénudés, souvent tendrement enlacés, parfois allongés dans des postures lascives, parfois aussi malmenés par des hommes en armes ou menacés par des fauves…

Harry se demanda fugitivement si l'auteur de ces oeuvres était une fois encore le peintre Mulciber. Bien qu'il trouvât les représentations quelque peu outrées et non dénuées de complaisance, il reconnut en lui-même qu'elles témoignaient d'une impressionnante audace de la part de l'artiste, et d'une magnifique maîtrise technique.

-C'est fou, ce que vous leur ressemblez..., entendit-il alors dire une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement. Pettigrew le regardait, une expression émue peinte sur son visage de rongeur.

-De quoi parlez vous? Je ressemble à qui ?

-…A vos parents. Vous leur ressemblez énormément. Vous avez les traits et les cheveux de votre père. Quant à vos yeux, ce sont ceux de votre mère.

Eberlué, Harry se retint au clavecin.

-Vous...vous les avez connus? Parvint-il enfin à articuler.

L'homme baissa les paupières et dit d'un ton modeste:

-Oui, Harry... Nous avons été amis, autrefois, vos regrettés parents et moi.

-Mais…comment…vous étiez de la même ville ?

-Oui. Nous nous sommes connus du temps où ils vivaient à Oxford. Nous avons étudié ensemble, avec votre père. Dans la même Académie.

-Oh…Mais alors, vous connaissez également Remus Lupin…et mon parrain, Sirius Black ?

Le claveciniste hésita un instant, avant de murmurer :

-En effet.

Harry considéra un moment silencieusement le visage ingrat du petit homme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il aurait tellement voulu en apprendre plus sur ses parents à travers le témoignage de cet homme, à l'allure pourtant si médiocre et insignifiante ! Mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas par quel bout commencer.

-Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, mais à présent, nous devons nous y mettre, reprit Pettigrew d'un ton pressé. Le maître ne va pas tarder.

Sans demander son avis au garçon, Pettigrew posa sur le pupitre devant lui une partition de Scarlatti. Chassant de son esprit ses nombreuses interrogations, Harry sortit ses bésicles et les mit sur son nez, évaluant en un coup d'œil la teneur du morceau. Dès que le claveciniste fut installé, ils s'y attaquèrent. C'était une jolie pièce, assez complexe, et qui eût été fort difficile pour tout autre que Harry. Mais le garçon était depuis longtemps passé maître dans l'art du déchiffrage.

Ils étaient en train de jouer quand lord Voldemort entra silencieusement dans le salon, et alla s'installer à la longue table qui y avait été dressée. De loin, il leur fit signe de ne pas s'interrompre.

Occupé à déchiffrer, Harry fut à nouveau très vite concentré exclusivement sur sa partition. Le jeu lourd et irrégulier de Pettigrew ne l'aidait ni à alléger son phrasé, ni à interpréter. Il soupçonnait le claveciniste de lui avoir donné à dessein une œuvre particulièrement difficile à exécuter, pour se mettre lui même en valeur devant le Lord. Mais le garçon ne craignait guère ce type d'embûches. Il avait une longue pratique de la lecture à vue et, malgré les effets de sa promenade au grand air et de sa chute de cheval, il se sentait l'esprit suffisamment éveillé pour ne pas être pris en défaut.

Parvenus à la fin du premier mouvement, ils marquèrent une pause, et Harry regarda le Lord. Ce dernier était en train de manger tranquillement, et semblait attendre une suite.

Pettigrew se leva de son tabouret.

-Désirez-vous que nous allions plus avant dans cette sonate, maître ?, interrogea-t-il en s'inclinant d'une manière ridiculement servile.

-De qui est cette pièce ?, demanda lord Voldemort en guise de réponse.

-De Domenico Scarlatti, maître.

-Est-ce vous, Harry, qui l'avez proposée ?

-Non, monsieur, répondit le garçon. Je la découvre à l'instant.

-Comment ?, s'étonna le maître, c'est la première fois que vous la jouez ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Tu vois, Queudver…tu devrais en prendre de la graine, grinça le Lord avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Continuez, à présent ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie beaucoup cette musique, mais je suis curieux de voir comment notre jeune ami va se débrouiller…

Ils se remirent à l'ouvrage. Le mouvement lent était assez chantant, et Harry put enfin se faire plaisir, moins gêné par l'accompagnement de Pettigrew qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Mais dans le « presto » qui suivit, il dut avoir recours à toute sa concentration pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Les traits rapides se succédaient à une cadence infernale, et il avait beau anticiper, il découvrait dans l'écriture, parfois au dernier moment, de nombreux pièges auxquels il échappait à chaque fois de justesse.

Cependant, Pettigrew, qui, pourtant, connaissait la partition, peinait bien plus que lui, trébuchant toutes les deux mesures et plaquant sur son clavecin d'innombrables fausses notes.

Quand ils eurent fini, Harry souffla, se détendit légèrement et repoussa en arrière les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés dans les yeux. La sueur collait sa chemise à son dos. Il frotta ses mains moites contre son pantalon.

-Jolie performance, Harry, lança lord Voldemort, le sourire aux lèvres. Quant à toi, Peter, tu as intérêt à beaucoup travailler pour arriver à son niveau. Mais à vrai dire, je crains fort que ton cas soit désespéré. A présent, va, toi, je t'ai assez entendu !

Le maître de musique fit une révérence gauche et trottina jusqu'à la porte.

-J'aimerais que vous restiez, Harry, reprit Voldemort d'un ton plus aimable. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Un valet vint changer l'assiette du Lord et lui apporta son dessert, un morceau de gâteau aux fruits que Harry ne put s'empêcher de lorgner avec envie. Le garçon sentait son estomac protester vigoureusement, et espérait que l'homme ne le retiendrait pas trop longtemps. Ses organes digestifs risquaient de devenir bientôt plus bruyants que son violon !

-J'aimerais réentendre ce que vous avez joué hier soir…vous savez, cet extraordinaire morceau de Bach…? Et tournez vous vers moi, que je vous voie enfin !

Le garçon prit le temps d'enlever ses bésicles, puis de s'accorder à nouveau soigneusement, avant de s'exécuter de bon cœur. Il n'aimait rien tant que de jouer les sonates et partita du grand maître allemand, malgré la difficulté technique, et il eut vite oublié la faim qui le tenaillait. Tout compte fait, le départ de Pettigrew était un soulagement. Harry pouvait enfin donner libre cours à son interprétation.

Tout en jouant le prélude, il était conscient de l'écoute attentive du Lord et de son regard posé obstinément sur lui. Il enchaîna les six mouvements, de plus en plus à l'aise, transporté au delà de ses limites habituelles par la splendeur du son de l'instrument italien. Puis il se tint là, debout, attendant la sentence du Lord et, peut-être, de nouvelles consignes.

L'homme avait fini de manger. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Harry obéit.

-Posez votre violon, et venez vous asseoir ici. John, apportez un verre!

Le garçon prit la chaise que lord Voldemort lui désignait, puis saisit le verre de vin que lui tendait le valet.

-Buvez ! Vous l'avez bien mérité.

Harry avait soif, mais il savait que s'il buvait de l'alcool sans avoir rien mangé, il aurait vite quelques problèmes. Cependant, il n'osa dire qu'il était à jeun, et il porta le verre à ses lèvres, observant le Lord du coin de l'œil.

-Je vous ai senti plus à votre aise une fois Pettigrew parti, glissa l'homme avec un sourire narquois… Je me trompe ?

Embarrassé, Harry baissa les yeux. Sa solidarité de musicien lui interdisait de critiquer un de ses confrères, surtout depuis qu'il savait que Pettigrew était un ancien ami de ses parents.

-Eh bien…c'est surtout que je ne connaissais pas ce Scarlatti, et qu'un déchiffrage ne peut…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, coupa le Lord. Vous avez brillamment joué le Scarlatti, contrairement à Peter. J'ai bien entendu que vous étiez freiné et gêné aux entournures, alors que le rôle du clavecin devrait être de vous soutenir et de vous mettre en valeur.

Harry frissonna désagréablement.

-Vraiment, il n'y a pas de…, commença-t-il maladroitement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous trouverai des partenaires plus intéressants que cet incapable…

Décidément, le Lord ne mâchait pas ses mots. Renonçant à discuter, le garçon regarda danser le liquide rouge dans son verre avant d'en boire quelques gorgées, plus pour se donner une contenance que par réelle envie. Pourtant, le vin était bon, capiteux, et malgré lui, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres… ce qui n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé du Lord et le fit sourire.

-Vous m'avez ému, Harry, soupira-t-il en trempant ses belles mains dans le rince-doigts en argent, pour les essuyer ensuite négligemment sur une serviette d'un blanc immaculé. Je vais vous dire une chose : je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé de comparable en écoutant de la musique.

Le garçon ne savait que répondre, aussi resta-t-il silencieux. L'homme se leva, repoussant sa chaise, et fit un pas vers lui, jusqu'à le toucher. Harry se demanda s'il devait se lever, lui aussi. N'était-il pas impoli de rester assis tandis que le Lord se tenait debout ? Mais l'homme ne lui laissait pas assez d'espace pour lui permettre de se dresser sur ses pieds.

-Vous avez un don particulier, incontestablement, murmura le Lord en avançant une main.

Il saisit le menton du garçon entre deux doigts et le souleva, le faisant légèrement pivoter, de manière à orienter sa figure vers la lumière. Mal à l'aise, Harry n'osait plus lever les paupières.

-Regardez-moi !, ordonna l'homme, et le garçon fut bien contraint de s'exécuter.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel lord Voldemort ne cessa de le transpercer de son regard de jais.

-Etrangement, votre visage s'accorde si bien à ce… don musical que c'en est presque… indécent, continua–t-il à mi-voix, traînant un peu sur le dernier mot.

Harry le vit alors se pencher lentement vers lui. Surpris, il se raidit, et tenta imperceptiblement de se reculer dans sa chaise. Mais l'homme suspendit son mouvement, restant à demi abaissé, le visage très, trop proche du sien.

Le silence se prolongea.

-Je veux que Mulciber fasse votre portrait, murmura enfin lord Voldemort, et Harry sentit son souffle effleurer ses lèvres…Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

-Heu…non…, dit Harry, plus mort que vif.

-Alors tant mieux, reprit l'homme, toujours très doucement. Maintenant, allez, je vous rends provisoirement votre liberté. Je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de manger avant de venir ici. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir de faim…

L'homme le lâcha enfin et se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Harry déglutit, et se leva lentement, se retenant à la table. La tête lui tournait. L'effet du vin, sans doute…

-Et surtout, reprit l'homme d'une voix redevenue sèche, n'oubliez pas que Mr Brown, le tailleur, vous attendra dans votre chambre à trois heures. J'y serai également.

Comme Voldemort reprenait sa place à table, le garçon hésita encore un instant, fit un rapide signe de tête, puis tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, essayant de marcher droit.

o0o

Comme d'habitude, Dobby l'attendait dans le couloir. Depuis le matin, il n'avait cessé de s'occuper de lui, lui apportant son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre et le conduisant ensuite aux écuries pour rejoindre le maître. Avait-il pour tâche exclusive de veiller à contenter le moindre désir de Harry et de le mener partout où le devoir l'appelait ? Ou alors, pensa soudain le garçon avec un certain malaise, l'avait-on mis à son service pour mieux le contrôler et le surveiller ?

-Monsieur aimerait-il aller manger ? Demanda le domestique en levant vers lui ses grands yeux globuleux, desquels semblait néanmoins absente toute trace de malice.

-Oh oui, Dobby, je meurs de faim, avoua le garçon sans pouvoir retenir un soupir déchirant.

Le serviteur eut un signe de tête compréhensif et l'invita à le suivre. Tout en le guidant à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, il lui expliqua que l'heure du repas à l'office était maintenant dépassée, et qu'il lui faudrait aller voir directement en cuisine.

Tout en suivant Dobby, Harry tentait de mettre ses pensées au clair. L'effet du vin qu'il avait absorbé n'était pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de réfléchir, même s'il émoussait ses réflexes, affadissait ses sensations et lui ramollissait les muscles.

Le comportement du Lord à son égard lui paraissait...étrange. Autant l'homme semblait dur, voire cruel à l'égard de certains de ses inférieurs, autant il se montrait doux et attentionné avec lui…Et cela paraissait démesuré, excessif…Le mouvement qu'il avait eu vers lui précédemment, la manière dont il s'était penché en lui tenant le visage…On eût dit qu'il avait l'intention de…de l'embrasser sur la bouche…

Perplexe, Harry se gratta la tête. Se pouvait-il que cet homme l'eût fait venir chez lui, non pas pour l'écouter jouer du violon et lui ouvrir les portes de sa future carrière de musicien, mais plutôt pour le séduire, et faire de lui un objet de plaisir… ?

S'agissait-il d'une sorte de défi que l'homme avait opposé à sa nièce ? Avait-il parié avec ses amis qu'il saurait aisément arracher à Narcissa son nouvel amant, et cela pour ensuite le faire sien ?

Non, c'était impossible ! Le garçon se refusait à imaginer pareille éventualité. L'homme semblait apprécier sincèrement la musique, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il eût menti à Harry, sur ce plan là du moins. Il comptait très certainement aider le jeune homme à faire sa place dans le monde musical…

Certes, ses manières étaient un peu déroutantes, mais Harry devait s'y accoutumer, sans pour autant y voir à mal. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler. Certaines personnes se conduisaient ainsi, d'une façon très... familière, et sans doute n'était-ce qu'un témoignage d'affection, rien de plus…

Entre temps, Dobby l'avait conduit à destination, après un parcours long et tortueux à travers le château. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la cuisine, une vaste pièce au plafond voûté, dont le sol était couvert de belles tomettes rouge foncé. On y voyait plusieurs grandes tables autour desquelles s'affairaient des marmitons vêtus de blanc, coupant, pelant, écorchant, taillant. Dans l'immense cheminée, un feu illuminait et réchauffait la pièce. De délicieux fumets vinrent à l'assaut du garçon affamé, taquinant furieusement ses narines et le mettant au supplice.

Au milieu de cette ambiance affairée, Harry eut vite fait de repérer la personne qui semblait régner sur les lieux. Il s'agissait d'une femme à la forte carrure, portant un grand tablier et un foulard noué sur ses cheveux gris relevés en chignon. Son visage était large et débonnaire, et bien qu'elle fût, au moment où Harry entra, en train d'abreuver d'insultes un des marmitons, il eut comme l'impression que si elle criait fort, elle était cependant incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, mis à part les poulets ou les lapins qu'on voyait pendre ici et là, la tête en bas, accrochés par les pattes.

Il prit soudain conscience qu'elle était la première personne de sexe féminin qu'il rencontrait dans ce château. Bizarrement, il en fut soulagé, comme si on avait tout à coup ouvert une fenêtre pour laisser entrer de l'air frais dans une pièce étouffante.

En voyant arriver Dobby et Harry, la femme s'interrompit et dévisagea quelques instants le jeune violoniste, les poings sur les hanches.

-Ah bah…, marmonna-t-elle en approchant, c'est qui, que vous me ramenez là, mon vieux Dobby ?

-Ce monsieur est un musicien récemment engagé par notre maître, madame Chourave, répondit le domestique d'un ton solennel. Il doit normalement prendre ses repas à l'office, comme vous le savez, mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas pu venir et…

-Ah, c'est donc ça !, s'écria la femme en scrutant Harry de ses yeux bruns, les sourcils froncés. Je vous ai attendu désespérément, mon garçon. Les autres avaient fini que vous n'étiez pas encore apparu !

Tous les marmitons avaient levé la tête, arrêtant leur geste comme des automates qu'on a oublié de remonter, et fixaient sur le nouveau venu des regards curieux.

-C'est que…, commença le garçon, intimidé, mais souriant malgré lui.

-Il est chargé de jouer du violon pendant les repas du maître…, expliqua Dobby.

-Ah, c'est malin !, lança Mme Chourave en posant ses poings sur ses larges hanches, puis, se tournant vivement vers les marmitons, elle hurla : « Remettez-vous au travail, bande de feignants ! »

Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, les gamins reprirent fébrilement leur activité. La femme s'adressa à nouveau à Dobby :

- Bon, alors, comment il va faire, pour manger à l'heure, ce garçon, s'il doit jouer pendant les repas du Lord ?

-Eh bien…

-Dites-moi un peu comment vous vous appelez, mon petit, coupa aussitôt la cuisinière en regardant cette fois le jeune violoniste.

-Harry…Harry Potter.

-Parfait ! Eh ben, mon petit Harry, votre affaire est un véritable casse-tête. Ils n'ont pas prévu que vous auriez besoin de manger, on dirait. Ah ça, je vous jure ! Un garçon de cet âge ! Ils veulent l'affamer, ou c'est tout comme ! Bon, mais ne vous en faites pas, on va trouver une solution. La mère Chourave va s'occuper de vous, hein, elle n'a jamais abandonné personne dans le besoin ! Le mieux, ce serait que vous veniez me voir ici. Vous mangerez avant tout le monde, comme ça, vous ne mourrez pas d'inanition pendant que vous jouez pour le Lord. Je vous servirai quelque chose de bon, et…

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle était allée chercher une casserole sur le fourneau à bois. Elle la posa sur la table. Un marmiton apporta aussitôt une assiette, des couverts et un verre.

-Asseyez-vous là, mon petit monsieur. Vous allez pouvoir manger à votre faim. Tenez, regardez ! Des lentilles, avec de la saucisse. Ca vous va ? Vous pouvez partir, Dobby, vous avez déjà mangé, vous, je vous vois venir, avec vos grands yeux tout ronds ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me connaissez, je m'occuperai bien de lui. Je vous le renvoie dès qu'il a fini !

Dobby ne discuta pas et sortit de la cuisine. Plein de gratitude, Harry s'installa sur le banc, et comme Mme Chourave l'incitait à se servir, il souleva les couvercle de la casserole et remplit son assiette. La femme l'observait, et il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle éclata de rire.

-Ah ha ha ! Je ne sais pas où le Lord est allé vous chercher, vous, mais vous m'avez l'air d'être un bon garçon, et beau comme un ange, par dessus le marché. Vous n'êtes pas de la région ?

-Non, madame. Je suis arrivé hier soir.

-Vous venez de loin ?

-Du côté de Wardour.

-Oh ! C'est donc bien de ça, dont ils parlaient, tout à l'heure, avec Croupton. Ils disaient que le Lord vous a fait venir en voiture de là bas, tout exprès pour vous entendre jouer du violon. Espérons qu'il se contentera de ça, ajouta-t-elle en aparté, avant de lancer d'une voix forte : « Luna, Neville ! Venez voir par ici ! Vous allez tenir compagnie à ce jeune gars ! »

A sa grande surprise, Harry vit alors sortir de derrière une énorme étagère sur laquelle était entreposée toute une batterie de marmites et de fait-touts, l'esclave noir qu'il avait croisé la veille au soir, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

Comme deux apparitions surnaturelles, ils vinrent à sa rencontre, aussi timides et hésitants l'un que l'autre. La demoiselle avait un visage doux et pâle, éclairé de deux grands yeux bleus rêveurs, légèrement exorbités. Comme Neville, elle regardait Harry, mais d'un air un peu absent. Quand elle fut tout près, elle lui sourit et s'assit sans autre cérémonie sur le banc, en face de lui. Neville, quant à lui, resta debout, légèrement à l'écart.

-Bonjour, dit Harry, heureux de découvrir une deuxième présence féminine entre les murs de ce château.

-Bonjour, répondit la fille. Vous êtes Harry ?

-Oui. Et vous…heu… vous vous appelez Luna, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête affirmativement. Il lui montra la casserole.

-Vous avez déjà mangé ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ?, demanda alors Harry, s'adressant à Neville.

Sans répondre, le garçon fit un signe de tête et s'assit lentement, à côté de la fille. Il gardait les yeux baissés, ses longs cils noirs dessinaient des ombres sur ses joues lisses et brunes. Harry mangea un moment en silence, attendant que les deux jeunes gens veuillent bien prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?, questionna soudain Luna, en attrapant une carafe qui contenait du vin mêlé d'eau. Elle en remplit le verre de Harry sans lui demander son avis.

-Moi ? Heu…eh bien, pour faire de la musique, répondit-il, désorienté par ce comportement désinvolte.

-Là où vous étiez, vous n'en faisiez pas ?

-Si, mais…

-Alors ?

Que signifiait cet interrogatoire ? Harry eût pu se rebeller et refuser de répondre, mais la jeune fille, pour une raison inconnue, lui inspirait confiance.

-Eh bien, dit-il doucement, j'ai rencontré lord Voldemort il y a quelques temps, et il m'a proposé de venir le rejoindre…

Harry n'allait pas évoquer devant eux la mort de Parkinson et sa situation compliquée. Il se tut et recommença à manger.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de rester là bas…, dit Luna d'un ton sans réplique en émiettant un morceau de pain sur la table.

-Oh…pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Dit Harry, interloqué et un peu vexé. Vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir, on dirait.

-Vous le découvrirez par vous même, chantonna la jeune fille sans le regarder. Mais détrompez-vous, je suis très contente de vous voir…

Elle leva la tête et considéra rêveusement un jambon qui pendait du plafond.

-La vie ici est donc si… désagréable ?, insista Harry.

-Ca dépend pour qui…

-Excusez-moi, mais…Quelle est votre fonction dans ce château?

-Moi… ? Je suis la nièce de Mme Chourave, et comme ma mère est morte…je viens souvent travailler ici. Donner un coup de main…

-Ah…et…est-ce qu'on vous maltraite ?

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin.

-Non, non…pas particulièrement…

Harry reprit une bouchée, s'accorda le temps de mâcher et d'avaler, puis se tourna vers Neville.

-Et vous ?, demanda-t-il prudemment. Vous travaillez ici également ?

Neville leva les yeux vers lui et parut hésiter. Puis tout soudain, il dit précipitamment, d'une voix douce et ronde comme du velours :

-Oh, moi…vous savez bien, je suis un esclave.

Et il baissa à nouveau les yeux, comme si, en parlant, il avait commis une faute grave.

-Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie, au juste ?, insista Harry, qui en avait assez de tous ces mystères.

Neville releva les paupières et prit une inspiration, avant de se soulever légèrement pour se pencher vers Harry au dessus de la table.

-Ma mère a été capturée autrefois et amenée d'Afrique, murmura-t-il si bas que le jeune violoniste eut du mal à l'entendre au milieu du brouhaha environnant. Elle travaille depuis des années dans les plantations du Lord. Très loin, vous savez, dans les îles, là où on fait pousser de la canne à sucre. Mon père, je ne sais rien de lui, sauf que c'est un blanc, un contremaître, qui n'a jamais voulu me reconnaître comme son fils.

Surpris que le garçon se fût brusquement décidé à se livrer, Harry l'écoutait sans broncher. Le jeune métis avait un drôle d'accent en parlant, une manière d'allonger certaines syllabes et de rouler les « r ».

-Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, travailler comme esclave dans une plantation ?, continua-t-il, toujours aussi bas.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-Ca veut dire…eh bien, vivre comme une bête…, assena-t-il avant de se rasseoir et de fixer à nouveau obstinément la table.

-Mais vous, maintenant, vous êtes ici, loin des vôtres…, risqua Harry, ne sachant comment l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Oui. Un jour, le maître m'a ramené de là-bas, dans son bateau. Mais je lui appartiens toujours, je suis et je resterai son esclave. Au début, c'était dur, aussi à cause du climat, mais je me suis habitué. De toute façon, la vie que je mène ici est préférable à celle que j'aurais eue là-bas.

Peut-être Harry eût-il mieux fait de ne plus poser de question. Il reprit cependant, mû par une trop grande curiosité :

-Et ici…qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je veux dire, en quoi consistent vos tâches ?

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite. Luna chantonnait toujours à mi-voix, jouant avec une boucle de ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Elles sont…de toutes sortes, finit par dire Neville d'un ton embarrassé. En général, je suis attaché au…service personnel du maître.

-Vous êtes musicien, n'est-ce pas ?, coupa tout à coup Luna en regardant à nouveau Harry.

-Oui. Je suis violoniste. Et aussi… organiste.

-Eh bien, savez-vous que Neville est un merveilleux chanteur ?

-Luna ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, protesta Neville en se raidissant.

-Je dis la vérité.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, monsieur. Je ne sais pas lire une note de musique…je ne sais pas lire du tout, d'ailleurs.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ca s'apprend. Si vous avez une belle voix, nous aurons l'occasion de travailler ensemble. Je vous accompagnerai.

-Oh non, c'est impossible, se récria Neville, le visage décomposé.

-Mais pourquoi ? J'adore accompagner les chanteurs !

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous approcher, dit le jeune métis d'un ton oppressé, encore moins de vous parler. Là, en ce moment, je suis en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Si on me trouve ici, avec vous…

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule !

-Vous ne comprenez pas…, dit Luna. A leurs yeux, un esclave noir n'est pas tout à fait un être humain. On risque d'être souillé en étant en contact avec lui…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est monstrueux !

-Bien sûr !

-Et cette histoire de …de cannibalisme ?

-Vous feriez bien d'y croire, grinça soudain Neville en montrant les dents et en roulant des yeux. A votre place, j'aurais peur de me faire dévorer !

Harry pouffa de rire.

-Pourquoi racontent-ils des horreurs à votre sujet ?, reprit-il peu après. Pour justifier leur comportement à votre égard ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. Peut-être.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'un homme qui se dit chrétien puisse traiter son prochain comme un être inférieur, s'énerva Harry.

-Je pense comme vous, et ma tante également, dit Luna d'une voix douce. Aussi Neville a-t-il le droit de venir en cuisine comme bon lui semble, il est toujours le bienvenu. Et il nous chante des chansons…D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'adore.

Il y eut un silence. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune métis. Il lui trouvait une grâce particulière, qui n'était pas liée uniquement à la beauté de ses traits.

-Que cela soit interdit ou pas, nous ferons de la musique ensemble, décréta-t-il soudain fermement en posant ses couverts et en croisant les bras. Je vous apprendrai à lire, et…

-Taisez-vous !, dit Neville, effrayé, en jetant un coup d'œil craintif à la ronde. Si quelqu'un vous entendait…

-Et alors ? Si on m'interdit de vous voir, je partirai d'ici, et je vous emmènerai avec moi !

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris…, grommela le jeune esclave en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. Je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements, contrairement à vous. J'appartiens à Lord Voldemort. Je porte des chaînes, même si vous ne les voyez pas…Et je suis tatoué !

-Mais…Attendez ! Pourquoi acceptez vous cette situation ? Vous…

Luna et Neville se mirent à rire. Harry s'arrêta, déconcerté.

-Si je cherche à partir, le Lord me retrouvera, et il me tuera…, dit simplement Neville quand leurs rires se furent éteints. Vous savez, en Angleterre, je ne passe pas inaperçu !

-Oh…bien sûr…je vois…excusez-moi !

A cet instant, Dobby entra à nouveau dans la cuisine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Neville et Luna. Il fronça les sourcils. D'un seul mouvement, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent.

-A bientôt…, murmura Luna. Dobby n'aime pas qu'on désobéisse au maître, mais rassurez vous, il ne nous trahira pas.

Harry les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils disparaissaient à nouveau dans le renfoncement, derrière le grand buffet. Malgré leur étrangeté, il se sentait heureux d'avoir fait leur connaissance.

o0o0o0o0o

Le tailleur était déjà là, un mètre ruban à la main, quand Harry entra dans sa chambre. Cela lui déplut. Pourquoi cet homme s'était-il senti autorisé à pénétrer dans un lieu privé, sans son accord ? Après tout, c'était sa chambre, il avait ici des affaires personnelles, et le respect le plus élémentaire eût été d'attendre son arrivée pour entrer.

Un jeune garçon, l'apprenti du tailleur sans doute, se tenait en retrait, assis par terre jambes croisées, un carnet et une plume posés sur les genoux.

L'homme s'inclina profondément devant Harry, puis releva vers lui des yeux curieux, et le toisa des pieds à la tête, comme pour prendre déjà ses mesures. Il était vêtu avec soin, poudré, pommadé et enrubanné.

-Mr Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix maniérée et haut perchée, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Lord Voldemort…

Comme si le fait de le nommer eût suffi à le faire apparaître, le Lord entra à cet instant dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur le seuil, jeta un rapide regard circulaire, puis traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Ce faisant, il eut un petit geste impatient de la main, signifiant qu'on ne devait pas tenir compte de sa présence.

-Lord Voldemort m'a demandé de venir prendre vos mesures en vue de vous confectionner quelques costumes, reprit le tailleur d'un ton plus cérémonieux encore.

Toujours contrarié, Harry hocha la tête sans sourire et attendit, les bras ballants.

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de retirer votre veste ?

Le garçon s'exécuta, et lança sa veste sur le lit. Le tailleur approcha.

-Permettez…, dit-il en tendant son mètre d'une épaule de Harry à l'autre. Puis il communiqua d'une voix forte le résultat à son apprenti, qui le nota aussitôt fébrilement dans son carnet.

Avec une aisance et une efficacité toutes professionnelles, le couturier mesura ainsi hauteurs, largeurs, tours de taille, de tête, de poitrine, de poignet, de cheville et de genou, et bien d'autres encore…Harry en eût pris aisément son parti s'il n'avait été aussi incommodé par le regard pesant du Lord constamment posé sur lui.

-Voilà un garçon vraiment bien bâti, fredonnait le couturier tout en baladant un peu partout son ruban autour de Harry. Un peu mince peut-être, mais c'est considéré actuellement comme une qualité, et on peut dire que vous correspondez exactement aux critères universellement admis de la plus parfaite beauté masculine. D'ailleurs, à votre âge, mieux vaut avoir le ventre plat et ne pas être trop gras. Mon médecin, ce bon monsieur Lambert, que vous connaissez peut-être…

Ainsi babillait continuellement le tailleur, ne s'interrompant que pour lancer à l'apprenti ses résultats. Puis soudain, comme si rien n'eût été plus naturel, il se mit à défaire de ses doigts agiles le col du garçon, expliquant qu'il y était contraint pour prendre le tour de cou. Surpris, Harry réagit trop tard. Et refermer précipitamment son col eût paru suspect à ce stade de l'opération.

-Oh…ce sont de bien vilaines traces, que vous avez là, mon jeune monsieur…, s'exclama le tailleur en découvrant les marques bleuâtres laissées par les mains de Parkinson. Que vous est-il donc arrivé?

Lord Voldemort s'était levé, et approchait à son tour. Harry rougit affreusement.

-Oh…rien de grave…, bégaya-t-il. Je…je me suis battu contre un camarade, et la bagarre a un peu…heu… dégénéré…

Le tailleur éclata d'un rire aigu, presque féminin.

-Ah, la belle jeunesse !, gloussa-t-il avec affectation. Vous ne devriez pas vous livrer à ce genre de divertissement, monsieur…Mais il faut soigner cela ! Il existe des pommades…J'en connais une qui ferait très bien l'affaire. En deux jours, il n'y paraîtrait plus, et…

-Faites plutôt le travail qui vous est demandé, Brown, coupa le Lord d'une voix glaciale.

Il restait debout, tout près, immobile. Le visage impénétrable, il ne cessa d'observer Harry et le tailleur tandis que ce dernier prenait ses dernières mesures. Enfin, Brown recula de quelques pas, enroulant son mètre-ruban, et s'inclina.

-Voilà, messieurs, dit-il d'une voix légèrement incertaine, tandis que l'apprenti ramassait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je repars chez moi, muni de ces précieuses mesures, et je reviendrai prochainement pour un premier essayage. My Lord, j'ai toutes vos consignes, et vous avez toujours été satisfait de mon travail. Veuillez encore me pardonner le désagrément de…

-C'est bon, Brown ! Interrompit Voldemort d'un ton impatient. Vous pouvez disposer ! Dobby, raccompagne-les !

Quand le tailleur et l'apprenti furent sortis à la suite du domestique, le Lord se tourna vers Harry. Le garçon était allé reprendre sa veste sur le lit et attendait, indécis. Tout en avançant vers lui, l'homme sortit de sa poche un papier plié. Il vint s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre du jeune violoniste.

-Maintenant, mon garçon, murmura-t-il en plongeant le regard dans celui de Harry, il faut que nous parlions, vous et moi.

Envahi d'un mauvais pressentiment, le garçon sentit son sang se figer. Voldemort leva alors une main vers le col resté ouvert.

-Ces marques, dans votre cou…auraient-elles un quelconque rapport avec ce message que ma nièce m'a envoyé, et que je viens de recevoir?

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Pfff…**(Molly essuie la sueur qui dégouline à grosses gouttes de son front…**) Enfin bouclé, ce chapitre ! J'ai cru que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout. Pardonnez moi les lourdeurs, je n'ai pas réussi à expurger. Bon, en ce qui concerne la suite…ma foi, je vais avoir besoin de tout votre soutien !! Alors, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! Bisous à tous, et merci à vous d'être là !**

**Sephir** : Hello ! C'est très sympa à toi d'avoir fait signe, je te garantis que ton retour a été très apprécié ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu es toujours là et que l'histoire continue à t'intéresser. A bientôt !

**Just me** : Merci pour ton petit mot de soutien. J'y suis très sensible ! Bisous !

**Fandetoi **: Merci, merci !! Même les tout petits messages font un grand plaisir!

**Et maintenant, osez une review, vous ne le regretterez pas !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Une fois encore, je suis très en retard. Je ne maîtrise rien en ce moment et j'ai moitié moins de temps qu'avant pour écrire, argh… Je vous assure que je suis la première à en être frustrée !!**

**Bon, maintenant, une annonce importante: **

**cette fic va CHANGER de RATING à partir du prochain chapitre. Elle passera donc en rating « M ». **

**Je sais que certains d'entre vous, les plus jeunes en particulier, vont être ennuyés ou déçus, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions…**

**Bonne lecture, et RV en bas de page !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Le Lord avança la main et ouvrit plus franchement le col de chemise, inspectant les fameuses marques comme l'avait fait le tailleur auparavant. Pétrifié, Harry ne bougea pas.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et émit un léger sifflement.

-Celui qui vous a fait subir cela avait visiblement l'intention de vous tuer, dit-il à mi-voix. Vous avez perdu connaissance ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, soutenant difficilement le regard inquisiteur du Lord.

-Vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler ?, reprit l'homme doucement en taquinant du pouce le cou du garçon à l'endroit, supposa ce dernier, où se trouvaient les traces. Pourquoi vous montrer si farouche avec moi ?

-Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire…, souffla péniblement Harry.

Lord Voldemort se tut quelques instants.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être aimeriez-vous que je vous apprenne ce que ma nièce a écrit dans ce billet… ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, hésita Harry. Cela ne m'est pas adressé.

-Non, en effet, et pourtant, ce message vous concerne, sourit le Lord, dont la main chaude s'attardait dans le col du garçon.

Ce dernier surprit pour la première fois dans le regard noir posé sur lui une lueur dangereuse, et il se rappela brièvement cette expression cruelle qu'il avait décelée dans les yeux de Croupton, lors de la nuit à l'auberge.

De son cou, la main du Lord remonta lentement dans sa nuque et plongea dans ses cheveux.

-Ma nièce a l'air de se préoccuper de votre sort, susurra-t-il avec un plaisir évident. Elle qui ne m'avait jamais écrit auparavant…! J'avoue avoir été très surpris de découvrir sa signature au bas du message...

Harry n'osait pas faire un pas en arrière pour se dégager. D'où provenait donc cette emprise effrayante que l'homme exerçait sur lui ? Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti cette impression bizarre d'être une proie que le serpent s'apprête à dévorer, non sans lui avoir inoculé au préalable une bonne dose de venin paralysant.

-Et quand j'en ai lu le contenu…Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux, poursuivit le Lord à voix basse, en bougeant lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon, comme pour mieux s'assurer qu'il ne lui échapperait pas. Ma nièce m'apprend que vous, Harry, vous êtes… recherché … ? Oui, c'est bien cela… Recherché par la _police_… ?

Harry frémit. La police ! La police était à ses trousses ! Devait-il s'en étonner ? Sans qu'il pût rien y faire, il sentit vaciller son propre regard devant celui du Lord. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais son esprit se refusait à réagir. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi la police du comté vient-elle vous chercher ici, mon garçon ?, continuait le Lord du ton dont use un professeur patient face à un élève récalcitrant. Est-ce en rapport avec ces traces bizarres que vous portez dans le cou ?

-Pour les marques, articula Harry avec difficulté, il me semble que je me suis déjà expliqué…

Le Lord éclata de rire et abandonna enfin les cheveux du garçon pour laisser tomber sa main.

-Allons, Harry ! Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous vous êtes battu contre un _camarade_ ! Ou alors, vous avez de bien étranges amis. Celui-ci en voulait à votre vie, ma parole ! Vous devriez surveiller vos fréquentations.

L'ironie du ton déplut fortement à Harry. Après tout, de quoi se mêlait cet homme ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'exiger de lui des aveux ? Le garçon croisa les bras avec mauvaise humeur. Il commençait enfin à se ressaisir, peut-être parce que le Lord ne le touchait plus.

-Eh bien…oui, dit-il d'un ton hargneux, sachant par avance que l'homme ne serait pas dupe. C'est un garçon très colérique, et il lui arrive de s'emporter au-delà du raisonnable.

Lord Voldemort souleva un sourcil, puis s'écarta et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. S'arrêtant près de la cheminée, il s'y adossa, croisa lui aussi les bras, comme pour se moquer de Harry en singeant son attitude, et le fixa à nouveau.

-Et la police…, chantonna-t-il avec un large sourire. Pourquoi la police s'est-elle lancée à votre poursuite ? Vous l'avez tué, ce fameux camarade un peu trop querelleur ?

Harry avala sa salive.

-Non…bien sûr que non, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés, à l'affût d'une explication plausible.

-Vous avez porté plainte contre lui ?

-Heu…Non.

-Il y avait des témoins ?

-D'autres camarades. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient prévenu le shérif.

-Alors ? Pourquoi diable êtes-vous recherché, dites-moi ?

Au fur et à mesure que Harry s'enfonçait dans le déni et le mensonge, il sentait qu'il se précipitait dans une impasse, mais il n'apercevait aucune issue.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, dit-il avec brusquerie, espérant sans y croire que le Lord allait enfin le laisser tranquille.

-Je vais vous le dire, moi, pourquoi la police vous en veut, lança l'homme d'un ton railleur. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucun mérite, Narcissa en parle dans son message.

Jusqu'où allaient les révélations de Narcissa ? Harry se sentit chavirer. N'ayant pas connaissance de ce que savait le Lord, il était encore plus à sa merci.

-Le shérif pense que vous êtes impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la disparition de Parkinson, continua l'homme froidement, en détachant bien les mots.

Apparemment, la comtesse n'avait pas tout dévoilé. Mais le Lord en savait déjà trop. Harry feignit l'étonnement.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Vous êtes au courant, n'est ce pas, que mon ami Everett s'est volatilisé l'avant-veille de votre départ ?, reprit le Lord sur le ton de la conversation.

-Non…enfin, si… il se peut que j'en aie entendu parler...

Silencieux, Voldemort quitta la cheminée pour avancer de quelques pas. Arrivé tout près de Harry, il lui attrapa soudain les deux bras, au dessus des coudes.

- Je suis certain que vous en savez plus que ce que vous voulez bien me dire, mon garçon. Vous ne savez pas mentir. Quoique vous racontiez, vos yeux vous trahissent.

Harry se tut.

-Et vous savez comme moi que la police ne se donnerait pas la peine de vous poursuivre jusqu'ici si elle n'avait pas de _bonnes raisons_ de vouloir mettre la main sur vous.

-Je ne peux pas connaître leurs motivations, se défendit le garçon, la voix incertaine.

Il sentait qu'il n'était pas crédible, et ses remparts s'effondraient un à un sous le regard perçant de son interlocuteur.

- Il faut que vous sachiez, Harry, que je ne cherche aucunement à vous nuire. Faites moi confiance ! Vous pouvez tout me dire. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Malgré le ton de voix gentiment persuasif, la pression des mains de l'homme se renforça. Toujours muet, Harry voyait le visage de son vis-à-vis se crisper, ses puissantes mâchoires saillir. Sans doute personne ne lui résistait-il jamais, songea-t-il avec amertume.

-Est-ce Parkinson qui a laissé ces vilaines traces dans votre cou ? siffla l'homme nerveusement. A-t-il cherché à vous faire du mal ?

Le désarroi du garçon augmentait au même rythme que l'impatience du Lord. Pièce par pièce, l'homme était en train de reconstituer le puzzle, et Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? s'énerva le Lord en le secouant. Narcissa me supplie de vous cacher. Cela signifie pour moi une importante prise de risque. Ne pensez-vous pas que je sois en droit de connaître la vérité ?

Face au silence persistant du garçon, l'homme sembla perdre son calme. Il se mit à le pousser sans ménagement vers le mur, comme animé soudain d'une implacable détermination. Bien que son visage restât relativement neutre, son regard s'était à nouveau allumé de cette lueur inquiétante, sauvage. Violemment plaqué contre les lambris de chêne, Harry ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant désespérément comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il était si troublé qu'il n'avait même pas la force de se débattre. Le visage de Parkinson décomposé par la fureur lui apparut fugitivement. Lord Voldemort allait-il à son tour essayer de l'étrangler, furieux qu'il osât lui résister ?

-Harry, il faut que vous compreniez une chose, articula l'homme d'un ton pressant, essayant sans succès de se contenir. La police sera là d'un instant à l'autre. Que dois-je faire ? Les laisser vous enchaîner et vous emmener ?

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher…, dit enfin le garçon d'une voix blanche, tout en se sachant pitoyable.

Voldemort soupira.

-Je vous crois volontiers, mais il faut en dire plus. Je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas ouvert votre cœur. Je n'ai qu'un désir : celui de vous aider. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

-Oui…

-Ces marques…elles sont bien l'œuvre de Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ?

Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, Harry savait qu'il ressemblait à présent à un noyé cherchant une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher.

-Oui…., reconnut-il enfin en baissant les paupières.

Une des mains libéra son bras et monta jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser.

-Bravo, mon garçon. Je savais que vous finiriez par vous rendre à la raison. A présent, racontez-moi tout. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry prit une inspiration, et lâcha dans un souffle :

-Il…il a voulu brutaliser votre nièce. Alors, je me suis interposé, et du coup…il a retourné sa colère contre moi.

-Où cela s'est-il produit ?

-Dans l'appartement de la comtesse.

-Qu'étiez vous en train de faire avant que Parkinson ne l'agresse ?

-Heu…de la musique…

Le Lord ne réagit pas tout de suite. Harry sentit qu'il ne le croyait pas, au moins sur ce plan là.

-Parkinson est entré, et il s'est jeté sur Narcissa ? Résuma Lord Voldemort, légèrement narquois.

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Comme ça ? Sans raison ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…il y avait peut-être entre eux quelque chose qui…

-Ah…vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui pouvait motiver cet homme ? Il n'a rien dit, il ne s'est pas expliqué ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Vous faites l'imbécile, ma parole!, ricana le Lord. Vous savez bien qu'il était terriblement _jaloux_ !

-Ca se peut, dit Harry en relevant fugitivement les yeux et en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, et ensuite, il s'est précipité sur vous ?

-Oui.

-Il a cherché à vous étrangler.

-C'est ça.

-Vous l'aviez provoqué ?

-Heu…non, pas spécialement.

Lord Voldemort grimaça.

-Bon. Admettons qu'il soit brusquement devenu fou furieux, sans raison. Hum…Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-…

Excédé, Voldemort se remit à secouer frénétiquement Harry.

-Il faut tout me dire, stupide garçon ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui est en jeu !

Harry n'y tint plus.

-D'accord, mais s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi, fit-il entre ses dents, au risque de paraître blessant.

Le visage du Lord se durcit encore plus. Après une hésitation, il laissa tomber ses mains et les croisa derrière son dos.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il sèchement. Continuez !

-Votre nièce…Elle s'est accrochée à lui, et lui a fait lâcher prise.

Encore plus incrédule, lord Voldemort leva les sourcils et sourit finement.

-Vraiment ? Je ne la savais pas si forte. Parkinson est pourtant un colosse. Et ensuite ?

-…Heu…Il est parti, furieux. Après, je ne sais pas…Il a peut-être décidé de… d'abandonner tout le monde et de s'enfuir au loin ?

Lord Voldemort le considéra avec une moue dépitée.

-Vous me décevez, Harry, assena-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je vous croyais plus intelligent, et surtout, plus honnête.

Secrètement mortifié d'avoir déplu au Lord, le garçon le brava cependant du regard.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne sais rien d'autre, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sans réplique.

-Très bien, conclut l'homme en grimaçant. Comme il vous plaira ! Maintenant, écoutez ! Ma nièce est on ne peut plus claire dans son message. Voici ce qu'elle dit : Il ne faut pas que la police vous trouve ici.

La gorge nouée, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

-A en croire ce qu'elle écrit, votre vie est en péril s'ils parviennent à vous mettre la main dessus. Votre situation est donc dangereusement critique, reconnaissez le !

-Je suis innocent, et je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de la police, s'indigna le garçon, comme pour mieux se convaincre lui-même de son bon droit.

- A votre place, je serais beaucoup moins sûr de moi. Narcissa n'a certainement pas écrit cela à la légère.

Harry hésita. Etait-ce dû aux mots du Lord ? Sa détermination vacillait, il sentait une sourde panique le gagner insidieusement.

-Ils n'accuseraient pas quelqu'un comme ça, sans preuve…, commença-t-il, questionnant l'homme du regard.

Ce dernier eut un rire amer.

-Quelle charmante candeur ! Mon pauvre Harry ! Dans quel monde vivez-vous ? Regardez la réalité en face ! Vous n'êtes ni riche, ni puissant. Vous savez mieux que moi ce qui est arrivé à Parkinson, mais quoi qu'il en soit, si certaines personnes de haut rang sont décidées à vous désigner comme coupable, ce n'est pas vous qui pourrez les démentir. Face à eux, pardonnez moi, mais vous ne faites pas le poids.

Le Lord avait raison, bien sûr. Mais le garçon pouvait-il reconnaître avoir falsifié la vérité, et s'avouer lui même en position de faiblesse ? De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix.

-Dans ce cas…Que dois-je faire ? murmura-t-il avec effort. Partir ? Fuir d'ici au plus vite ?

-Vous êtes fou ? Vous ne connaissez pas la région. Ils auraient vite fait de vous retrouver. Mais… il y a peut-être une autre solution.

Harry le fixa, interrogateur.

-Je peux vous cacher ici, dans le château, dit doucement le Lord. Il existe une pièce secrète, indétectable. Le mieux est que vous y restiez tant que la police traînera dans les parages.

-Mais… s'ils interrogent votre personnel ?…Ils apprendront très vite que je suis ici.

-Mon personnel, comme mes amis d'ailleurs, m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Leurs consignes seront claires, ils devront dire comme moi qu'à peine arrivé à Manderley, vous êtes reparti.

-Reparti ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour aller où ? Cela risque de…

-De paraître suspect ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais être très convaincant, et la police ne m'impressionne pas.

-Mais partir, cela signifie reconnaître ma culpabilité…

-De toute façon, s'ils vous trouvent, ils vous emmèneront, et s'ils veulent vous accuser, ils le feront sans vous demander votre avis. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux suivre les conseils de ma nièce et que vous ne tombiez pas entre leurs mains. Faites-moi confiance !

Harry baissa la tête, vaincu.

-Je…je vous remercie…

Le Lord sourit lentement. Tout aussi lentement, il avança une main et releva le menton du garçon, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'aurais aimé plus de franchise de votre part, Harry. Vous ne m'avez pas révélé le quart de la vérité. Je vois bien que vous êtes dans une situation désespérée, et cependant, vous refusez de parler. Vous ai-je donné une seule raison de vous défier de moi ?

-Non, monsieur.

-Avouez-le, c'est en raison de cette situation dangereuse pour vous, là-bas, que vous vous êtes décidé à venir me rejoindre ici, à Manderley ?

-…

-Allons, ne faites pas ces yeux là ! Quelles que soient les raisons qui vous ont amené à moi, je m'en félicite, et quant à vous, vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous protègerai. Vous êtes venu frapper à la bonne porte.

L'homme lâcha son menton et du bout du doigt, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front du garçon. Tout à coup, son regard devint fixe.

-Cette cicatrice… ?, murmura-t-il, interrogateur.

-Un souvenir de l'incendie dans lequel mes parents sont morts …, répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

-Oh…je vois…

L'homme resta un instant figé, comme s'il voulait digérer cette information. Puis il sembla se ressaisir et prit familièrement le bras de Harry.

-Venez. Je vais vous montrer cette fameuse chambre secrète, dans laquelle il vous faudra vous réfugier à l'arrivée de la police. Nous allons tout organiser, ainsi, nous ne serons pas pris au dépourvu.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dès que je baisse les paupières, je le vois. Ses yeux, si magnifiques… Sa bouche tendre, ses lèvres faites pour recevoir et donner les baisers… le sourire juvénile qui illumine soudain son visage comme un rayon de soleil sur un lac de montagne…Son air concentré, volontaire, quand il joue du violon…Son corps, si terriblement attirant…Sa peau lisse et mate, sans défaut…Cette manière spéciale qu'il a de regarder ceux qui l'entourent, à la fois attentive et vaguement malicieuse…

Je vais en perdre la raison. Car cet être que j'aime, je l'ai condamné à mort.

Tout est allé très vite, trop vite. Pourtant, je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai pris avec lui des risques inconsidérés. Et j'ai mésestimé la jalousie de Parkinson. Je savais, pourtant, à quel point cet homme pouvait être brutal, violent, incontrôlable…

A présent, Harry est perdu. Jamais, jamais je ne pourrai oublier. Jamais rien ne sera comme avant.

Comment oser revoir les Weasley désormais ? Affronter leurs regards ? Que vont-ils penser de moi ? Ils auront de bonnes raisons de me haïr. Et pourtant, j'aimerais tant leur parler… Parler de lui, avec eux… Eux, qui l'ont connu, qui l'ont aimé… Eux, qui n'ont rien à se reprocher…

Pourtant, j'espère encore. Mon oncle a-t-il bien reçu mon message ? Les hommes de Podmore vont arriver là-bas d'un moment à l'autre, peut-être même y sont-ils déjà. S'ils ne trouvent pas le garçon à Manderley, vont-ils renoncer à le poursuivre ?

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Harry restera toujours un réprouvé. Il ne pourra plus sortir ouvertement sans risquer de se faire arrêter et condamner. Sa carrière de violoniste est gâchée. Sa vie entière est gâchée.

Par ma faute.

Je tressaille. C'est Minerva qui frappe à la porte et entre, me tirant brusquement de mes sombres pensées. Elle m'apprend qu'Emma Parkinson se trouve dans l'antichambre et demande à me parler. Je n'ai pas la force de refuser.

La veuve éplorée est introduite dans mon salon. Tout de noir vêtue, elle n'en est pas moins très élégante. Elle me jette un regard haineux. Sans doute se réjouit-elle secrètement de me trouver ainsi, pâle et défaite, à peine maquillée, mal coiffée… Je me lève, avance vers elle pour lui prendre les mains et me contrains à la regarder d'un air concerné.

-Comment allez-vous, ma chère ?

-Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, répond-elle avec brusquerie, en m'arrachant ses doigts moites. Quant à Pansy, elle est encore plus affectée que moi, et ce n'est pas peu dire…

-Quel affreux drame…

La femme sort son mouchoir et feint de fondre en larmes.

-Ooooh…Mon cher époux…, sanglote-t-elle en secouant les épaules,… le compagnon de ma vie… qui m'a été brutalement arraché… dans la force de l'âge…

-Comme je suis désolée, ma pauvre amie…, dis-je d'une voix lasse qui chevrote malgré moi.

-Vous pouvez l'être, en effet, répond soudain hargneusement Emma, toute trace de pleurs disparue. Si Everett n'avait pas été amoureux de vous, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-Oh…que voulez vous dire ? Nous étions de simples amis…

Elle ricane méchamment.

-Allons, Narcissa ! Ne faites pas semblant. Vous savez mieux que moi combien mon mari était épris de vous. Vous le faisiez marcher, c'était votre divertissement favori.

-Pas du tout ! Vous vous trompez, autant sur son compte que sur le mien.

-Non, je ne dis que la vérité ! Il vous aimait, comme beaucoup d'autres, vous l'aviez attrapé dans vos filets, vos filets de sorcière. Vous jouez avec les hommes, Narcissa. Vous avez toujours été comme ça, et ni les années, ni votre condition de mère n'ont rien pu y changer. C'est dans votre nature profonde.

-Allons, ma chère, le désespoir vous fait délirer…

-Et ce gamin, ce criminel ! S'énerve-t-elle sans m'écouter, devenant hystérique. Où est-il, maintenant ? Vous le protégez, n'est-ce pas ? Après en avoir fait votre amant au nez et à la barbe de mon époux et du vôtre !

-Vous devriez vous calmer, Emma.

Elle se met à hurler.

-Dites moi où il est, que je l'étrangle de mes propres mains !! Il a filé chez votre oncle, ce gibier de potence, c'est vous qui l'avez envoyé là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça se trouve, il a tué Everett parce que vous, vous le lui avez demandé ! Ou alors, il l'a fait pour vous impressionner, pour vous prouver qu'il en était capable !

Là, elle dépasse vraiment les bornes. Je retrouve en moi une énergie cachée qui me fait bondir.

-Taisez-vous ! Partez immédiatement !

-Je ne me tairai pas. Vous méritez d'être condamnée, autant que ce morveux avec qui vous vous êtes acoquinée. Car tout est de votre faute, vous le savez pertinemment.

-Dieu m'a faite telle que je suis, et si je plais aux hommes, c'est à Lui qu'il faut le reprocher…, dis-je d'un ton plein de fiel.

De rage, elle se tord les mains.

-Si je n'avais pas autant de respect pour votre époux, je vous accuserais ouvertement de complicité de meurtre, _madame_. Et je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux, dorénavant. Si vous me cherchez, vous me trouverez, et je ne vous épargnerai pas une seconde fois.

Elle pivote sur elle même et sort, faisant dignement tournoyer sa robe noire, la tête haute, la mine outragée. Si je n'étais aussi triste, j'en rirais.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ce qui se passe est extrêmement grave. Il faut que vous compreniez ! Harry est accusé de meurtre !

-Hein ?

-Il a clairement été désigné comme coupable ! On l'accuse d'avoir tué Lord Parkinson !

Tous les regards fixaient George avec épouvante. Le jeune homme se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce, entouré des siens qu'il avait réunis pour l'occasion en conseil de famille. L'expression de son visage était d'une inhabituelle gravité.

-Mais enfin…c'est impossible !, s'écria Molly, torturant son mouchoir dans ses petites mains potelées. Comment as-tu obtenu ces informations, George ?

-C'est Lavande, encore une fois. Sa sœur travaille au Manoir, comme soubrette. Le corps de Parkinson a été retrouvé en début d'après-midi, au fond du lac. Il paraît qu'il a été tué d'un coup de couteau, puis jeté à l'eau. Et la comtesse, sous la pression, a finalement révélé que c'est…

George marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Que c'est Harry qui a porté le coup, acheva-t-il d'une voix défaillante, le regard rivé au sol.

Il y eut un silence, qui se prolongea durant de longues secondes. Ce fut Hermione, présente elle aussi, qui prit sur elle de le rompre.

-Je ne crois pas un mot de cette histoire ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Ron en lui jetant un regard reconnaissant.

Ce fut comme un signal. Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à parler en même temps. Arthur demanda le silence.

-Je suis comme vous tous, je ne peux porter foi à cette version des faits, commença-t-il en se levant et en se mettant à arpenter nerveusement le salon de musique où se tenait la réunion familiale. Nous savons tous que Harry n'est pas un criminel. Sans doute s'est-il trouvé pris malgré lui dans des circonstances tragiques, circonstances qui lui sont à l'évidence défavorables, mais aucun de nous ne peut accepter l'idée qu'il ait pu commettre…un meurtre.

-Quelle monstruosité !, se révolta Molly.

-Malheureusement, il se peut qu'il fasse un coupable idéal, du fait de son âge et de sa condition sociale modeste. J'avoue que je…enfin, voilà, l'affaire paraît grave, et…

-Déjà, il faudrait savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé !, intervint Fred en se levant à son tour.

-Oui, mais comment ? Qui pourrait nous renseigner, en toute honnêteté ?

-Interrogeons la comtesse. C'est elle qui se trouvait avec Harry le soir où…bref…

-Tu te vois, toi, ricana Ron, te pointer devant elle, la bouche en cœur, et lui demander de tout te raconter par le menu ?

-En supposant qu'elle te laisse l'approcher…

-Non, bien sûr…, murmura Fred, songeur. Il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle. Papa, peut-être que toi, tu pourrais… ?

-Oui, je peux essayer de faire quelque chose dans ce sens…, avança Arthur, le front plissé. Mais il n'est pas dit qu'on m'autorise à la voir. Sinon, il nous faudra avoir recours à Severus. Lui, il pourra peut-être, en tant qu'homme d'église, avoir accès à…

-Il ne fera rien pour Harry !, coupa Ginny avec véhémence. Il le déteste !

-Détrompe-toi, ma chérie !, protesta Arthur. Le révérend se préoccupe beaucoup de lui, malgré les apparences. Et il mettra tout en œuvre pour lui venir en aide, j'en suis convaincu !

o0o0o0o0o

Le Lord l'avait pris par les épaules et l'avait fait sortir de la chambre pour l'amener jusque dans la sienne, qui se trouvait juste en face. C'était une pièce vaste, mais peu meublée et d'aspect relativement simple. Les murs de pierre étaient presque entièrement nus, et Harry fut étonné de n'y voir accroché aucun tableau. Trois tapisseries anciennes pendaient cependant le long des murs, donnant au décor un style médiéval. Il s'en dégageait une impression générale d'austérité, plutôt inattendue dans ce château fastueux, et Harry songea une fois de plus que la personnalité du maître des lieux ne se laissait pas aisément cerner.

Lord Voldemort le lâcha et s'approcha d'une bibliothèque pleine de livres reliés, occupant tout un pan de mur. Il retira d'une main deux volumes, côté gauche, troisième niveau en partant du haut, et de son autre main, saisit quelque chose que Harry ne vit pas et qu'il sembla tirer à lui, non sans fournir un certain effort. Puis il remit les livres en place et se dirigea vers la tapisserie voisine. Il la souleva et fit signe à Harry d'approcher.

Une porte dérobée, basse et étroite, s'était ouverte dans la pierre, derrière la tapisserie. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne put rien distinguer, car la pièce ainsi révélée ne comportait pas la moindre fenêtre, et une obscurité totale y régnait. Le garçon nota l'odeur de renfermé qui s'en échappait.

-Appelez Dobby et dites lui d'apporter une lampe à huile !, ordonna le Lord.

Harry s'exécuta. Comme d'habitude, le domestique attendait dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait, armé d'une lampe qu'il tendit au maître.

-Venez !, lança ce dernier à l'adresse de Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce secrète. Elle était très petite, froide et humide, meublée uniquement d'un lit étroit, d'une petite table et d'une chaise. La lueur vacillante de la flamme jetait de grandes ombres mouvantes sur les parois de pierre nue.

-Voilà. Ce n'est pas une chambre très confortable, mais ici, vous serez en sécurité. Dobby, tu vas transporter les affaires de Mr Potter dans cette pièce et y mettre tout le nécessaire, je la laisse ouverte pour l'instant. Qu'en dites-vous, mon garçon ?

-Heu…c'est bien, mais…

Rien qu'à l'idée d'être enfermé dans ce réduit, Harry se sentait déjà oppressé.

-Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?, s'enquit le Lord d'un ton amical.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais… la pièce est-elle complètement… heu… hermétique, ou y a-t-il une entrée d'air quelque part ?

-Ah, je vois que vous pensez à tout. Regardez !

Lord Voldemort leva la lampe à huile, éclairant un plafond très bas en comparaison de celui de la chambre voisine. Dans un des coins, Harry découvrit ce qui ressemblait à la sortie d'une conduite d'aération.

-C'est une cheminée, déclara le Lord. Comme vous pouvez le constater, tout a été mûrement réfléchi et parfaitement conçu par mes ancêtres. N'ayez crainte, vous ne risquerez pas l'asphyxie en séjournant ici.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Excusez-moi encore une fois, hasarda-t-il à nouveau, mais…est-ce que je vais devoir m'y enfermer dès maintenant ?

Le Lord eut un petit rire amusé.

-Non, non, rassurez-vous ! Si la police entre sur nos terres, nous le saurons immédiatement, car pour pénétrer dans la propriété, il faut franchir un certain nombre de barrages bien gardés. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit, je suis toujours informé de l'arrivée d'un visiteur, avant même que ce dernier soit en vue du château. Aussi, ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez le temps de vous retirer dans cette cachette dès que l'alerte sera donnée. Mais aucun de vos effets ne doit être visible dans le château, pas même votre violon, bien entendu.

Harry agita à nouveau la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Alors, plus d'inquiétude ? Glissa l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il restait un point qui n'avait pas encore été évoqué.

-Non…enfin…si, bredouilla le garçon, mal à l'aise. Une dernière chose : est-ce que je peux ouvrir, moi, de l'intérieur ?

-Ah ça, non ! Le seul système d'ouverture est celui que j'ai actionné devant vous. Ce qui évite que vous sortiez au mauvais moment, et que vous vous trouviez nez à nez avec vos poursuivants. Vous me comprenez ?

-Oui, mais…si j'ai besoin de sortir, pour une raison ou une autre ?

-Eh bien, il vous faudra attendre que je vienne vous libérer. Les circonstances font que vous aurez à subir ce petit inconfort, je suis désolé.

Harry n'osa plus rien ajouter, et l'homme l'invita à sortir de la chambre secrète, pour l'entraîner ensuite jusque dans le couloir.

-Voilà, nous allons laisser Dobby aménager votre retraite. De mon côté, je vais faire passer la consigne à tous ceux qui vivent ici. Si la police se présente et qu'elle les questionne, ils sauront que s'ils tiennent à rester en vie, ils devront dire que vous êtes parti ce matin, sans raison apparente et pour une destination inconnue.

-Je vous remercie…, chuchota Harry, embarrassé.

L'homme lui serra affectueusement le bras.

-Pendant ce temps, vous avez quartier libre, reprit-il, mais ne vous éloignez pas, au cas où l'alerte serait donnée. Je veux vous voir à sept heures dans le grand salon avec votre violon, ne l'oubliez pas !

Tandis que le Lord s'éloignait à grands pas, Harry relâcha enfin la tension qui s'était accumulée dans tous ses membres depuis la visite du tailleur. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait écrasé sous le poids de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche du Lord. Les évènements vécus au manoir Malefoy avant son départ l'avaient déjà rattrapé. Et pour que Narcissa eût envoyé ce message à son oncle, il fallait vraiment que la situation là-bas fût devenue critique…

…et que de sérieux soupçons pèsent sur lui, Harry…

Désormais, il n'était plus en sécurité nulle part …

Pourtant, il se savait innocent… Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer le Lord, combien pesait son innocence face à la gravité des faits et sa piètre situation sociale ?

Histoire de chasser son malaise et d'évacuer pour quelques heures son inquiétude, il prit finalement la décision d'aller travailler dans le salon de musique. Dobby étant occupé, il s'y rendit seul, muni du Guarneri. Parvenu à destination, il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'armoire à partition, heureusement bien remplie, et entreprit d'en inventorier le contenu.

Alléché par ses trouvailles, il se mit à déchiffrer toutes sortes de pièces musicales pour violon qu'il ne connaissait pas, et dont certaines l'enchantèrent. Plus tard, il s'installa devant le pianoforte et découvrit avec ravissement les multiples possibilités de cet instrument, au gré de ses improvisations. A son grand soulagement, personne ne vint le déranger, pas même Pettigrew, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. L'homme cherchait-il à l'éviter ? Harry eût volontiers discuté avec lui au sujet de ses parents, mais dans le même temps, il était heureux de pouvoir faire de la musique comme bon lui semblait, et de ne pas avoir à céder le pianoforte.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'il s'en aperçût.

Enfin, des coups frappés à la porte le firent tressaillir. La tête maigre de Dobby apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-Monsieur est attendu auprès du maître.

Surpris, Harry sauta de son tabouret.

-Ah…il est déjà l'heure ? J'arrive !

En entrant dans le grand salon, il s'attendait à trouver Pettigrew au clavecin, mais le maître de musique brillait là encore par son absence. En revanche, Harry aperçut sans plaisir Mulciber assis à table avec le Lord. Ce dernier l'apostropha dès son arrivée.

-Alors, Harry ? On oublie l'heure ? Vous avez dix minutes de retard, lança-t-il sans méchanceté, mais d'un ton légèrement gouailleur.

Le garçon rougit.

-J'étais dans le salon de musique, et je…

- N'ayez crainte, je vous ai entendu. D'ailleurs, j'ai pu constater que vous vous débrouillez fort bien au pianoforte. Dommage que vous ne puissiez à la fois jouer du violon et vous accompagner au clavier… Ca me permettrait de donner son congé à Queudver!

Il rit, et Mulciber se joignit mollement à lui. Gêné, Harry attendit que le silence fût revenu pour demander :

-Que dois-je jouer, monsieur ?

-Du Bach, si vous voulez bien. Pour l'instant, je ne m'en lasse pas. Cela ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, d'ailleurs !

-Heu…une autre partita ?

-La même ou une autre, à votre guise. Vous avez les partitions ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je les connais de mémoire.

Voldemort et Mulciber échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Ne vous étonnez pas, Harry, reprit le Lord. Pendant que vous jouez, Jack va prendre quelques croquis de vous. Ne faites pas attention à lui, surtout !

Sans plus s'occuper d'eux, Harry s'accorda, se recueillit quelques instants, puis se mit à jouer, les yeux fermés de peur d'être perturbé par la vue des deux auditeurs.

Entre chaque mouvement, il marquait une pause et jetait un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Mulciber s'était levé et tenait à la main un carnet ainsi qu'un morceau de fusain. Il se déplaçait à travers la pièce, s'arrêtant à divers endroits, s'appuyant au mur pour exécuter ses croquis. Quant au Lord, il mangeait tranquillement tout en prêtant l'oreille, les yeux rivés au jeune violoniste.

Quand le dernier accord fut posé, Harry attendit un instant sans changer de position, afin de ne pas rompre trop vite le charme, puis il leva son archet et laissa pendre le violon à bout de bras. Il se sentait épuisé. De nouveau, il avait faim. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le salon de musique, il avait oublié de se rendre en cuisine, et voir maintenant les plats disposés sur la table devant le Lord, à peine entamés, augmentait son supplice.

Lord Voldemort le considérait d'un air songeur.

- Jack, montre-moi tes dessins, veux-tu, dit-il soudain d'un ton autoritaire. Venez voir par ici, Harry !

Le garçon déposa le violon puis avança jusqu'à se trouver tout près du maître des lieux. Ce dernier avait pris le carnet des mains de l'artiste et en faisait lentement tourner les pages. Harry se pencha en avant pour regarder à son tour la bonne dizaine d'esquisses que lui présentait lord Voldemort, et il ne put qu'admirer l'habileté du dessinateur. Non seulement Mulciber avait su représenter fidèlement l'attitude du violoniste, performance en soi déjà impressionnante, mais il était aussi parvenu, en quelques énergiques coups de fusain, à recréer l'impression de mouvement, ordinairement si difficile à obtenir .

-Joli travail, Jack, commenta le maître. Penses-tu qu'il soit possible d'en faire un tableau ?

L'artiste s'était assis et buvait du vin blanc. Il posa son verre et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

-Pourquoi pas ?, grogna-t-il. Mais ces esquisses ne suffiront pas. J'aurai besoin de temps de pose, vous le savez.

-Evidemment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon, Harry viendra te trouver prochainement dans ton atelier. Il faut lancer le portrait, ainsi que le saint Sébastien…

Le garçon restait là, les bras ballants, agacé de constater qu'on parlait de lui sans tenir compte de sa présence. Soudain, lord Voldemort se leva et se tint devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Comment trouvez-vous ces dessins, Harry ?

-Heu…Très réussis…

-Je vous en ai déjà parlé, j'aimerais que Jack fasse votre portrait. Et il y a aussi ce projet de martyr…

-Pour le Saint Sébastien, il faudrait d'abord, avant de l'engager, que je puisse le voir débarrassé de ses vêtements, my Lord…, s'interposa Mulciber d'un ton ironique, entre deux gorgées de vin. Je n'ai que faire d'un martyr en chemise et en redingote. Le mien sera nu et ligoté…

Harry tressaillit et s'apprêta à répondre vertement, mais Lord Voldemort ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Oh, ne parle pas ainsi, Jack !, lança-t-il avec un petit gloussement. Tu vas l'effaroucher, il refusera de poser pour toi. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à connaître mon ami, Harry. C'est un homme qui aime provoquer et faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds, mais cela ne prête pas à conséquence.

-N'empêche qu'il doit se préparer à l'idée, grommela Mulciber… Vous n'avez rien à cacher, jeune homme ? Pas de tare physique particulière ?

-Oh, rien de grave ! Répliqua Harry en grimaçant. J'ai juste une bosse dans le dos, les jambes arquées et les genoux cagneux.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire tandis que Mulciber faisait la moue.

-Bien répondu, Harry, reprit le Lord quand son rire se fut calmé. Tu vois, Jack, tu l'as vexé. Demande à Brown son avis, il t'apprendra que ce garçon est parfaitement bâti. Il fera un modèle idéal, habillé ou dévêtu, hum…

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte, et presque aussitôt, le battant s'ouvrit. Barty Croupton entra précipitamment.

-Maître, une patrouille de police a passé le premier poste de garde et sera là dans quelques minutes !

o0o0o0o0o

Allongé tout habillé sur le lit étroit, Harry était incapable de trouver le sommeil. La petite pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le garçon ne savait depuis combien d'heures il était confiné ici. Dès l'annonce lancée par Croupton, lord Voldemort s'était empressé de monter avec lui à l'étage et lui avait ouvert l'accès à la pièce secrète, avant de l'y enfermer et de repartir hâtivement. Depuis, Harry n'avait vu personne, ni entendu aucun bruit. Il avait l'impression d'être au fond d'un tombeau.

La faim lui tordait l'estomac. Sur la table, Dobby avait déposé plus tôt dans l'après midi un verre et une cruche d'eau potable. Mais rien à manger, hélas.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, le garçon avait fouillé ses affaires et avait trouvé son papier à musique. A la lumière vacillante de la lampe à huile, il avait commencé à retravailler le quatuor qu'il avait ébauché dans la voiture lors de son voyage avec Croupton. Sans grand résultat, car la faim et l'angoisse liée à sa situation l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Et peu à peu, il avait senti le découragement le gagner. Il avait abandonné son travail, avait soufflé la flamme et s'était étendu sur la couchette, tirant la couverture sur lui. En effet l'air, bien qu'immobile, était froid et humide.

Il mesurait à quel point il était pieds et poings liés devant lord Voldemort. L'homme tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Finalement, son sort ne valait guère mieux que celui de Neville, le jeune esclave.

Car si la police le recherchait, c'était certainement pour l'interroger au sujet de la disparition de Parkinson, que le corps eût ou non été retrouvé dans le lac. Non seulement l'interroger, mais aussi et surtout, l'emmener pour l'emprisonner, en tant que suspect numéro un… Certes, le Lord semblait vouloir le protéger et le cacher. Mais si les choses tournaient mal, l'homme pouvait aussi bien changer son fusil d'épaule et choisir de le livrer à ses poursuivants.

Sans qu'il sût pourquoi, l'idée de dépendre ainsi du bon vouloir de cet homme déplaisait profondément à Harry.

Lui qui était venu ici dans l'espoir de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa carrière musicale, il se retrouvait terré dans un réduit guère plus grand que le placard à balais dans lequel son oncle et sa tante l'avaient logé autrefois… Il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements. En réalité, il était bel et bien prisonnier.

Harry en était là de ses pensées quand un bruit vint troubler le silence pesant qui l'entourait. La porte de la chambre secrète s'ouvrait doucement, et un léger courant d'air vint caresser son visage. Il frissonna et s'assit sur son lit, le cœur battant.

Quelqu'un entrait, un chandelier à la main.

Cela ne pouvait être que lord Voldemort.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Voilà, n'oubliez pas que vous trouverez la suite de cette histoire dans la section réservée aux fics classées « M ». Et soyez patients, je ne sais pas quand elle paraîtra. En attendant, le mieux pour me stimuler serait de me mettre un petit mot en allant cliquer sur le bouton bleu, en bas à gauche…**

**Satine : **Merci, merci pour ton petit mot sympa, ça fait plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer !!

**Kike : **Hello ! Un grand merci pour cette chouette review, encourageante et constructive. Tu te poses des questions sur les sentiments de Voldemort, et sur ceux de Harry qui ne semblent pas vraiment devoir devenir réciproques ? Eh bien, comme tu le suggères toi-même, je ne sais pas si on peut parler de « sentiments ». En ce qui concerne Voldemort, il y a certainement une forte attirance qui est plus de l'ordre du caprice. Côté Harry, il n'y a pour l'instant que de la curiosité, peut-être un début de fascination, mais aussi de la méfiance. Nous verrons comment tout cela va évoluer…A bientôt j'espère !

**Batou : **Bonjour ! J'ai été très touchée par tes encouragements. Il est vrai que cette fiction est centrée sur la musique, qui remplace en quelque sorte la magie. Je suis heureuse de voir que des personnes qui n'y connaissent pas grand chose à priori en musique s'intéressent quand même à l'intrigue. Tu penses avoir une idée de comment tout cela va se terminer…? Figure-toi que moi-même, je n'ai pas encore de certitude sur la fin que je veux donner à cette histoire. Eh oui, c'est moi qui décide, ici, hé hé hé (rire sadique…)! Mais ceci dit, je serais très intéressée de savoir quelle fin toi, tu imagines à cette fic. Voilà, en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer et que tu ne seras pas déçu !

**Blanche : **Coucou ! J'étais super contente de trouver à nouveau une review de toi ! Et bravo à toi pour avoir repéré la référence à « L'auberge de la Jamaïque », ce roman fait bien sûr partie de mes sources d'inspiration (décidément, je n'invente absolument rien, dans cette fic !!) Eh oui, Harry est dans une sale posture, Voldemort va effectivement devoir le protéger s'il veut le garder…Mais « protéger » est-il le mot juste, en l'occurrence ? A tout bientôt j'espère !

**Kyara** : Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, toujours aussi agréables à lire. Tu aimes bien Luna ? Moi aussi, je l'adore. Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si Voldemort va protéger Harry ? Eh bien, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre. Evidemment, il y aura un prix à payer, hum…Quant à Drago, il va réapparaître, mais chaque chose en son temps…Voilà, plein de ziboux et à bientôt !

**Non, surtout, ne partez pas avant d'avoir laissé une petite review !!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis à la bourre et le chapitre n'est pas vraiment retravaillé, mais je l'envoie quand même, plutôt que de vous faire patienter dix jours de plus. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choqués par la nouvelle tournure des évènements. Quoiqu'il en soit, laissez moi vos commentaires, je les apprécie toujours autant, et j'y réponds avec plaisir !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

Lord Voldemort entra lentement. Eclairé par le chandelier, son visage aux traits durs apparaissait plus creusé, vaguement effrayant. Il avança jusqu'à la petite table et y posa le chandelier.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé.

Ce dernier nota le tutoiement, mais prit le parti de ne pas s'en formaliser.

-Ca va, mentit-il, réprimant un frisson. Il se sentait gelé jusqu'à la moelle des os.

L'homme lui sourit.

-Je reviens de suite.

Surpris, Harry le vit quitter la chambre secrète pour regagner la sienne. Il réapparut un instant plus tard, chargé d'un plateau sur lequel le garçon put voir une assiette pleine, une bouteille et deux verres.

-Tu dois mourir de faim, dit l'homme d'un ton affable, tirant la porte derrière lui sans la fermer complètement. Voici de quoi te redonner des forces. Mange, nous parlerons ensuite. J'ai des informations à te communiquer.

Le Lord déposa le plateau sur la petite table et fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier, et après avoir jeté à son bienfaiteur un regard à la fois étonné et reconnaissant, il se mit à manger de bon cœur la viande et les carottes, à peine tièdes, mais savoureuses malgré tout.

Pendant ce temps, le Lord se servait un verre de vin rouge et remplissait celui de Harry dans la foulée. Puis il s'assit sur le bord de la table, son verre à la main, et regarda le jeune homme dévorer à belles dents.

-Je n'ai pas pu venir te voir plus tôt, dit-il d'un ton posé après que le silence se fût prolongé. J'étais en compagnie du capitaine de la patrouille de police, un certain Matthew Bower. A propos, je me suis permis de te tutoyer, ça ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?

-Non…

-Cet homme m'a exposé la situation. A présent, je sais précisément ce qui s'est passé au Manoir Malefoy, il y a quelques jours…

Harry faillit avaler de travers, et leva vers le Lord un regard à la fois curieux et inquiet.

-Ce que tu m'as raconté n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la vérité…, fit remarquer l'homme avec un fin sourire.

Tendu à l'extrême, le garçon attendait la suite comme un condamné attend la sentence finale.

-Parkinson a été retrouvé. Mort. Au fond du lac.

Le pire s'était donc produit. Harry se sentit devenir blême.

-Ce n'était pas un accident, poursuivit le Lord, toujours avec le sourire. Le corps portait nettement la trace d'un coup de couteau dans le dos.

Le garçon resta silencieux. Il avait soudain envie de vomir tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

-Et le capitaine m'a affirmé que si ses hommes et lui sont venus te chercher jusqu'ici, c'est parce que c'est _toi_ qu'on accuse d'avoir porté ce coup de couteau, Harry.

Projetée contre le mur, l'ombre dansante et fantasmagorique du Lord semblait immense, démesurée. Harry prit une inspiration. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Pouvait-il se récrier, protester qu'il était innocent, et accuser Narcissa ?

-Co…comment peuvent-ils le savoir ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, redoutant d'entendre la réponse.

Lord Voldemort le fit attendre, observant tranquillement le visage angoissé de l'adolescent.

-Ma nièce a parlé, lâcha-t-il finalement. Elle a tout raconté au shérif.

Harry eut l'impression qu'une brique venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Narcissa…Elle avait menti…Elle l'avait accusé, à tort, pour se blanchir elle même, sans doute…Une déception amère l'envahit, déception qui se mua très vite en profond désespoir. Il était perdu.

-Tu ne dis rien ?, dit doucement le Lord. Peut-être es-tu surpris que je ne te livre pas derechef à la police ? Sais-tu que protéger un criminel est passible de la peine de mort ?

-Je ne suis pas un criminel…, chuchota Harry, les yeux baissés, en se levant lentement de sa chaise.

-Attends, mon garçon, reprit le Lord en lui attrapant l'avant-bras. Tu dis que tu n'es pas un criminel … Pardonne-moi, mais qu'es-tu donc, dans ce cas ?

Harry releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du Lord. Il hésita un instant, puis soupira.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Le Lord lui serra l'avant bras.

-Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Parkinson.

Le garçon pouvait-il évoquer les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient réellement déroulés ? Pouvait-il seulement avouer qu'il avait couché avec Narcissa, que Parkinson les avait surpris, et que la Comtesse avait tué le jaloux ? Elle, elle n'avait apparemment pas hésité longtemps avant de faire porter à Harry la responsabilité du crime. Mais lui, il était incapable de l'accuser, elle, bien qu'elle fût effectivement coupable.

La mort dans l'âme, il prit le parti de se taire.

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? C'est donc que la version de Narcissa est la bonne ? Ce que m'a rapporté Bower est vrai? Tu t'es jeté sur Parkinson, par jalousie, et tu lui as planté un couteau entre les omoplates ?

Au comble du désarroi, Harry fixa l'homme sans rien dire, les lèvres tremblantes. Sa tristesse était plus profonde que sa peur.

-Tu es donc coupable…, murmura le Lord en sondant le garçon d'un regard incrédule, mais pas vraiment alarmé. J'ai du mal à le croire…

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant de longues secondes. Puis Harry dégagea son bras que l'homme tenait toujours distraitement.

-Je vais me présenter à la police…, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Inutile qu'ils me trouvent ici et que vous soyez accusé d'avoir protégé un meurtrier.

L'homme quitta brusquement le rebord de la table et posa deux mains lourdes sur les épaules de Harry, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Ne sois pas idiot !, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton pressant. Si tu restes caché ici, ils ne te trouveront pas.

-Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas fouiller le château ?

-Je leur ai raconté que tu étais parti tôt ce matin, et ils ont bien sûr fait mine de me croire sur parole. Ce qui n'a pas empêché Bower de dire que malgré tout, il devait passer le château et la propriété au peigne fin, par acquis de conscience, au cas où tu m'aurais abusé et que tu serais resté tapi dans quelque recoin ... ! Bref, comme tu peux voir, la confiance règne...

-Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'ils sont déjà en train de...

-Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait ce soir, car ils étaient épuisés par le voyage, mais ils m'ont prévenu que dès l'aube, ils commenceraient les investigations. Les dix hommes dorment ici, j'ai dû mettre un cantonnement à leur disposition, dans les communs. Quant au capitaine Bower, il loge dans le corps principal du château, non loin de ma chambre. Je préfère l'avoir sous contrôle...

-Je pourrais m'enfuir maintenant, pendant qu'ils dorment !

-Il n'en est pas question !, se récria violemment le Lord en lui serrant les épaules. Tu ne connais pas la région, ce serait une folie, je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me cacher dans les environs ?… Ou m'aider à partir…en bateau, par exemple ?

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, l'air féroce.

-Certainement pas ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu ne vas pas partir en pleine nuit, et non, je ne connais personne à qui nous puissions accorder notre confiance.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que les prétextes de l'homme étaient fallacieux. Tenait-il tant que cela à le garder sous son toit ?

-En restant ici, je vous mets dans une situation impossible, protesta-t-il doucement.

-Si je te le propose, c'est que je ne crains rien de ces gens, Harry. Je t'ai promis de te protéger, je le ferai, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Mais il va falloir jouer serré. Dans un premier temps, il ne faut à aucun prix qu'ils te trouvent. Tant qu'ils sont ici, tu ne bougeras pas de cette pièce. La porte est absolument indétectable quand elle est fermée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry haussa les épaules, comme indifférent à son propre sort.

-Evidemment, il ne faudra pas faire le moindre bruit. Pas de musique, rien. Ils ne resteront pas éternellement !

Résigné, le garçon hocha la tête.

-Et quand ils seront partis, tu pourras continuer à séjourner à Manderley, mais en étant extrêmement vigilant. Je suis certain que nous trouverons une solution pour ton avenir. Peut-être faudra-t-il effectivement envisager un départ pour les îles ou le Nouveau Monde. Nous avons le temps d'y penser.

L'avenir ? Harry savait qu'il n'en avait aucun. D'ailleurs, un avenir dans ce monde de requins et de traîtres ne l'intéressait plus.

-En attendant, j'ai apporté ce qu'il faut pour soigner ton cou, reprit le Lord d'une voix soudain radoucie, presque caressante. Un onguent cicatrisant, fabriqué par un de mes hommes, très doué pour les remèdes en tout genre. Tu vas voir.

Il lâcha Harry, gagna la porte et la tira vers lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il réapparut, muni d'un petit pot de verre contenant une sorte de crème blanchâtre.

-Enlève ta chemise, et assieds toi sur le lit, ordonna-t-il.

o0o0o0o0o

-Maintenant que vous connaissez la situation, mon cher révérend, voyez-vous une solution?

Arthur regardait Rogue, les yeux pleins d'espoir. L'homme d'église portait son habituel masque de froideur et de mépris. Il grimaça.

-Potter ne peut décidément pas s'empêcher de commettre les pires stupidités. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de donner à la comtesse des cours particuliers?

-Nous ne pouvons le lui reprocher. Je fais partie de ceux qui l'ont encouragé à le faire.

Les yeux de Severus jetèrent un éclair.

-C'était de la pure inconscience! En privilégiant les besoins financiers de votre école, vous avez envoyé ce garçon à l'abattoir.

Le ton de voix du pasteur était si dur qu'Arthur voûta les épaules.

-Je crains que vous ayez raison, hélas, soupira-t-il douloureusement. Molly et moi avons singulièrement manqué de clairvoyance. Nous connaissions pourtant la réputation de cette femme.

-Il est trop tard pour s'en faire le reproche, trancha Rogue sèchement. Cherchons plutôt de quelle manière réagir.

-Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement, Severus.

-Vous comptez donc sur moi pour faire la lumière sur les circonstances du drame? Je ne suis pas un détective, Arthur.

-Vous aurez mieux que moi la possibilité d'approcher la comtesse pour lui -excusez l'expression-, tirer les vers du nez.

-Elle ne m'apprécie guère, et je n'ai jamais été ni son confident, ni son confesseur.

-Elle ne pourra vous refuser une audience.

-Et ensuite? Quelles que soient ses révélations ou ses aveux, en quoi cela tirera-t-il Potter d'affaire?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne vois que ce moyen là pour trouver des armes en vue de le défendre, au cas où...

-Vous disiez que la police est partie le cueillir à Bristol?

-En effet!

-Attendons qu'ils le ramènent dans leurs filets. Lui, il nous apprendra la vérité, s'il est capable de sincérité, ce dont je doute...

-Allons, mon révérend, vous savez bien que Harry est un garçon honnête ! Mais pourrons nous seulement le rencontrer, si on l'emprisonne?

Rogue marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis énonça d'un ton ferme :

-J'y parviendrai, moi.

-Très bien. Et s'ils ne le ramènent pas?

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Si le garçon leur échappe? S'il s'enfuit je ne sais où?

-Mais non, c'est impossible! Je vois mal comment Potter parviendrait à abuser les hommes de Podmore. Ils sont réputés pour être coriaces et futés, ils sauront le retrouver, où qu'il aille !

Arthur se leva vivement et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

-En attendant, il serait souhaitable que vous vous entreteniez avec la Comtesse, reprit-il d'un ton pressant. Elle ne peut décemment pas soutenir que c'est Harry qui a assassiné ce Lord Parkinson. Il faut mettre en évidence les contradictions, et percer à jour ce mystère.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas détective, grinça Rogue, visiblement au comble de l'agacement. Mais puisque vous insistez, je ferai mon possible pour la rencontrer.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Pourquoi il n'est pas venu dîner, ce petit Harry? Il m'avait pourtant promis, le chenapan, de faire un tour par ici avant de jouer pour le Lord! Je lui ai gardé au chaud du bœuf et des carottes!

-Je n'en sais rien, ma tante, lança Luna du coin où elle était entrain de jouer aux osselets, assise en tailleur sur les grandes dalles de pierre. Allez quérir Dobby, il nous renseignera!

-S'il est en plein service, il ne pourra pas venir nous voir. Neville, va le trouver, toi!

-Sûrement pas!, se récria le jeune esclave. Il me déteste et il va m'envoyer au diable!

-Dobby ne te déteste pas, idiot !, chantonna Luna. De toute façon, il viendra bientôt te chercher pour...que tu t'occupes du Lord. Nous l'interrogerons à ce moment là!

-Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas. Il n'est pas venu, hier soir, dit Neville en finissant d'essuyer la table. J'ai l'impression que depuis quelque temps, le Lord n'a plus besoin de mes services...

-Ce serait une bonne chose pour toi, mon garçon! Lança la mère Chourave avec détermination. Mais cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un a pris ta place. Et ce quelqu'un, je ne l'envie pas!

-C'est certainement le jeune musicien, dit Neville d'un air préoccupé. Le Lord l'a invité à séjourner ici... depuis qu'il est arrivé, je n'existe plus à ses yeux.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises!, riposta sévèrement Mme Chourave. Tu sais bien que c'est faux, et d'ailleurs si c'était vrai, tu devrais t'en réjouir! Tu n'aurais plus à accomplir ces tâches avilissantes! Crois-moi, si cela ne dépendait que de moi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de travailler sous un toit où se pratiquent de telles... horreurs!

Neville pinça les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas.

-Bon allez, moi, je vais aux nouvelles! Dit Luna en sautant soudain sur ses pieds. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu de notre cher violoniste.

Elle quitta la cuisine d'un pas dansant. Neville se taisait, à présent assis devant le feu. Essuyant avec un torchon des assiettes qu'elle empilait sur la table, Chourave grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Luna revint en courant.

-Dobby arrive, haleta-t-elle. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Il va vous expliquer…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le majordome pénétrait dans la pièce. Il paraissait nerveux.

-Mme Chourave, il me faut de quoi manger pour dix hommes affamés.

-Dix hommes ? Comment ? C'est la police ? Ils sont arrivés ?

-Ils viennent de débarquer, sous le commandement du capitaine Bower. Ils vont habiter quelques temps à Manderley.

-Mon Dieu ! Le maître doit être furieux que la police vienne mettre son nez ici…Et … ils sont vraiment à la recherche de Harry ?

-Paraît-il…

-Le Lord a pris le parti de le protéger…hum…c'est qu'il doit vraiment tenir à lui, pour supporter une telle incursion dans son domaine privé …

-Et nous, fit Luna, s'ils nous questionnent, nous devons leur dire que Harry est parti ce matin, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement !, approuva Dobby solennellement. Tout le monde à reçu les consignes du maître !

-Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on lui reproche, à ce garçon ? Pourquoi ne doit-il pas tomber entre leurs mains? Que risque-t-il ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Madame.

-C'est tout de même incroyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin pareil peut bien avoir fait de répréhensible, je vous le demande?

-Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir, mais je peux vous assurer que le maître l'a mis en sécurité.

-Oh, dites-nous, où se trouve-t-il maintenant, ce pauvre gosse?

-Ca, c'est un secret, Madame.

-Où qu'il soit, je ne veux pas qu'il meure de faim, hein!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

La cuisinière fit claquer ses grandes mains sur ses flancs.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de me faire du souci, avec ce malheureux qui a dix hommes armés à ses trousses, alors que ça crève les yeux qu'il est innocent ! Dobby, je peux compter sur vous pour me prévenir s'il a un problème, et si on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ?

-Vous me connaissez, Madame.

-Vous savez que vous pouvez tout dire à Luna ou Neville, ils me transmettront vos messages.

-Bien sûr. Maintenant, préparez les plats pour ces messieurs, je viendrai les chercher dans dix minutes, avec Robin et Miles.

La mère Chourave se détourna en pestant, avant de héler sa nièce et le jeune esclave pour leur donner ses instructions. Le soir, elle n'avait plus de marmitons à sa disposition, sauf dans les cas exceptionnels.

-Ma tante, j'ai comme l'impression que Harry a de très graves ennuis…, murmura Luna quand Dobby fut sorti.

-Tu peux le dire, ma petite ! Et nous ne savons comment faire pour lui venir en aide, c'est ça qui est rageant ! Bon, Neville, on n'a pas besoin de toi, on va s'en sortir, Luna et moi, pour le dîner de ces messieurs. Va donc fureter un peu, et ramène nous des informations !

Le garçon regarda la femme, hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et posa sur une table les ustensiles qu'il tenait à la main. Puis il se glissa en dehors de la cuisine, de sa démarche féline et silencieuse.

o0o0o0o0o

Harry avait entendu la consigne du Lord, mais n'avait pas réagi. Il était comme prostré. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon faire disparaître ses marques ? N'étaient-elles pas son unique alibi, avant qu'elles ne s'effacent d'elles-mêmes ? Avait-il une seule autre chance de se faire reconnaître comme victime, et non comme coupable ?

-Qu'as-tu, Harry ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ?, s'impatienta l'homme qui se tenait près du lit, son pot d'onguent à la main.

-Les marques… je préfère les garder, répondit le garçon d'une voix sans timbre.

Le Lord le fixa avec surprise.

-Les garder? Pourquoi donc ? C'est ridicule !

-Parce que...elles peuvent témoigner de mon innocence, au cas où.

Il y eut un silence. Le Lord s'approcha lentement.

-Elles seraient la preuve que c'est d'abord Parkinson qui t'a agressé, et que tu avais de bonnes raisons de le tuer, c'est ça ?, dit-il d'une voix douce. Pour toi, il s'agissait donc d'un cas de légitime défense ?

Ennuyé, Harry hésita.

-Si vous voulez…on peut le voir comme ça…

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-J'aimerais que tu me dises tout, Harry. Je vois bien que tu t'obstines à me cacher une partie de la vérité.

Le garçon se tut. Il n'envisageait pas d'accuser Narcissa, quels que fussent les torts de la jeune femme envers lui.

-Libre à toi de garder tes secrets, mais ne me reproche pas ensuite de ne pas avoir essayé de prendre ta défense…, s'énerva le Lord. Quoiqu'il en soit, que tu aies ou non été dans ton bon droit en tuant cet homme, tu n'auras jamais gain de cause, Harry. Ils ont décidé que tu étais coupable, et ils n'en démordront pas, tout simplement parce que ça les arrange. Tu n'as aucune chance de faire entendre ta voix.

-Ca, je l'ai bien compris…, murmura Harry en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors, à quoi bon garder ces marques, qui risquent de te trahir si tu dissimules ton identité par la suite pour ... prendre un nouveau départ?

Comme le garçon ne réagissait pas, l'homme lui prit fermement le bras et le fit asseoir sur le lit, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il leva une main vers le col.

-Il faut enlever la chemise…, dit-il, ouvrant déjà le premier bouton. Sinon, elle sera tâchée de graisse.

-Vous pouvez me donner la pommade, répondit Harry, gêné, en tendant la main. Je peux l'appliquer moi-même.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, répliqua l'homme avec un petit rire moqueur. Il n'y a pas de miroir ici, comment t'y prendrais-tu ? Laisse-moi faire…

Les yeux plongés dans ceux du garçon, le Lord déboutonna lentement la chemise. Harry ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Etrangement, ses pensées étaient retournées à Narcissa. A la place de l'homme, il la voyait elle tandis qu'elle le déshabillait, il imaginait l'éclat de ses yeux clairs, ses lèvres souriantes, ses cheveux d'un blond flamboyant qui semblaient capter toute la lumière environnante... En le séduisant, elle l'avait attiré dans un piège et condamné à mort. Comment avait-il pu se fier à elle ?

-A quoi penses-tu ?, souffla le Lord d'une voix enrouée, en faisant glisser la chemise sur les épaules du garçon.

Ce dernier tressaillit, à nouveau conscient de la situation. Il rougit intensément.

-A rien…, grelotta-t-il. J'ai froid…

-Je vais essayer de faire vite.

Lord Voldemort prit dans le pot une noix de pommade et se mit à en enduire la base du cou de Harry. Ses gestes étaient doux, précis et fermes. Le garçon en éprouva une sorte d'apaisement... Il sentait le souffle agité de l'homme venir par saccades effleurer son visage et son cou. Pourtant, il avait l'impression incongrue d'être en dehors de son propre corps, comme si le Lord se fût occupé d'un autre que lui.

-Il faudra renouveler l'application plusieurs fois, les jours prochains, dit le Lord en prenant son temps pour masser et faire pénétrer le produit, utilisant parfois les doigts, parfois toute la paume de la main. "Bientôt, il n'y paraîtra plus"

Quand il eut fini, il déposa le pot sur le sol. Harry en profita pour remonter sa chemise sur ses épaules et il s'apprêtait à la refermer quand le Lord l'en empêcha, saisissant fermement ses poignets.

-Attends, mon garçon…, dit-il à voix basse.

Il enferma les deux poignets dans un seule de ses grandes mains et en s'inclinant, il passa l'autre dans le dos du garçon.

-Tu as froid ? Laisse moi faire... Je vais te réchauffer…

De plus en plus déstabilisé, Harry tenta de se reculer, mais il était déjà à la limite du lit. Il voulut alors se lever, mais le Lord se colla à lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras puissants.

-Pourquoi veux-tu t'en aller ? Tu as peur de moi… ?, chuchota-t-il tout en rapprochant son visage.

Harry, à qui cette question venait de rappeler ce que Narcissa lui avait dit dans des circonstances analogues, n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Déjà, l'homme cherchait à l'embrasser, se penchant au dessus de lui et le renversant sur le lit en usant de tout son poids. Malgré les mouvements de Harry pour se dégager, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La bouche du Lord était impérieuse et avide, sa langue s'introduisit de force entre les dents du garçon, accompagnée d'une saveur insolite d'alcool et de tabac. Pendant ce temps, sa main libre était partout, palpant avec gourmandise son dos et son torse, malaxant ses fesses, caressant son ventre, s'égarant complaisamment sur son entrejambes...

Harry suffoquait, mais là encore, il se sentait comme inerte, spectateur de sa propre incapacité à résister à cet assaut qu'il aurait pourtant dû sentir venir.

-Si tu savais, Harry, haletait le Lord entre deux baisers qui ressemblaient à des morsures, l'effet que tu me fais… regarde !

Il prit une des deux mains du garçon qu'il avait maintenues jusque là prisonnières dans sa poigne de fer et l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche, à travers le pantalon, son membre durci par le désir. Harry tenta de retirer sa main. L'homme l'en empêcha. Le garçon se débattit plus vigoureusement.

-N'essaye pas de me résister, soufflait l'homme en caressant à son tour avec insistance le sexe du garçon. Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Hein ? Ce que tu as donné à ma nièce, tu peux me le donner, à moi aussi…je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous…inutile de feindre l'incompréhension, tu n'es pas aussi innocent que tu veux bien le laisser croire…

-C'est pour ça…, parvint à dire Harry d'une voix entrechoquée autant par la panique que par l'indignation, pour _ça_ que vous m'avez fait venir…? Pas pour le violon, mais pour damer le pion à votre nièce ?

Malgré sa colère, il ressentait l'effet des caresses expertes du Lord, et la chaleur qui le gagnait faisait monter le rouge à ses joues et neutralisait ses efforts de résistance.

-Ma nièce n'a rien à voir là dedans…Je ne t'ai pas menti. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que j'aime t'entendre jouer…mais comme tu l'as compris, j'aime aussi te _voir_, et j'aime encore mieux te _toucher_…De cette manière…

L'homme était en train d'ouvrir tranquillement le pantalon du garçon, et déjà, il y glissait la main. Harry retint son souffle. Malgré lui et à sa grande honte, encore plus qu'il ne le redoutait, il désirait confusément que l'autre continuât son geste. Son cœur battait fébrilement dans sa poitrine oppressée.

-Quand tu joues du Bach, tu m'excites, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, chuchotait encore le Lord à son oreille. C'est de ta faute, tu sais... Tu n'as pas à être aussi… désirable…

-Non ! Lança Harry en donnant soudain une violente ruade pour se dégager.

Il ne voulait pas céder à cette envie sournoise de s'abandonner aux mains perverses, il refusait de laisser grandir cette fièvre que l'homme était parvenu à faire monter en lui avec ses attouchements et ses mots salaces. Certes, l'autre le considérait comme un criminel et pensait avoir tous les droits sur lui, mais Harry n'avait pas encore renoncé complètement à sa dignité.

Dans un formidable effort, il parvint à se libérer des mains qui l'emprisonnaient et du corps qui le couvrait. Courant en trébuchant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit brutalement, maintenant tant bien que mal son pantalon en place. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper. Le Lord l'avait rattrapé et, saisissant son bras, il le tira si brusquement en arrière qu'il le jeta à terre.

-Que crois-tu pouvoir faire?, siffla le Lord en mettant un genou au sol pour l'immobiliser à nouveau. Veux-tu alerter tout le château et réveiller l'officier de police?

Sans répondre, Harry tenta de se redresser, et l'homme le lui permit, sans le lâcher pour autant. Le garçon se trouva coincé entre lui et le mur, non loin de la porte.

-Tu n'as pas compris, Harry, martela l'homme. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

-Laissez-moi!, enragea le garçon d'une voix que la colère faisait trembler. Je préfère me livrer à la police que rester avec vous.

-Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi?, s'étonna le Lord, la mine faussement contrite. Je t'offre un asile, la sécurité, et toi, jeune ingrat, c'est ainsi que tu me remercies?

-Je déteste ces... vos...

-Au contraire, tu aimes..., ronronna l'homme en posant une main à plat sur le ventre du garçon et en amorçant une dangereuse descente vers son entrejambe. Tu n'as pas pu me cacher ta réaction... Et elle est toujours là... Tu es aussi dur que moi, tu ne peux pas le nier...

Furieux et écœuré, Harry chercha à nouveau à s'échapper, tandis que son tourmenteur le retenait par les épaules sans difficulté apparente.

-Ca suffit!, cria le garçon, hors de lui.

-Chuuut! Si tu hurles, l'alerte sera donnée...Allons, mon garçon, calme toi! Je vais te laisser dormir à présent, malgré mon envie d'achever ce que nous avons si bien commencé, toi et moi. Je vais te donner le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Tu auras la vie sauve, mais il faudra aussi que tu y mettes un peu du tien, en contrepartie...

-Si je suis venu ici, c'était pour jouer du violon, pas pour...ça !

-Oh non! Tu es surtout venu ici pour fuir ta petite ville où tout le monde te connaît et trouver refuge chez moi, rétorqua le Lord d'un ton railleur. Cet asile, je te l'offre volontiers. Mais j'attends un peu de bonne volonté de ta part...

-Je ne demande qu'à jouer du violon pour vous ! Ma bonne volonté s'arrête là!

-Peux-tu jouer pour moi, ici, dans ce réduit, Harry? Tu sais bien que si tu le fais, tu signaleras ta présence et que tu seras emmené pour être condamné. Aussi, songes-y...je pense mériter un peu plus de gratitude de ta part.

Harry baissa la tête, fuyant le regard appuyé de l'homme qui le maintenait toujours par les épaules. Le chantage que l'autre exerçait sur lui le révoltait profondément, mais il ne trouvait pas de moyen de renverser la situation à son avantage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît, dans cet arrangement que je te propose? Le fait que je sois un homme?

-...

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'un homme puisse s'intéresser à toi de cette manière? C'est ça...?

-Peut-être..., grogna Harry, ...entre autre...

-Sais-tu que chez les Anciens, les grecs par exemple, l'amour entre un homme mûr et un adolescent était extrêmement répandu ?

-Et alors?

-Et alors, j'aimerais que tu te défasses de tes préjugés et que tu acceptes de découvrir ce que j'ai à t'offrir en retour.

-...

-Regarde-moi ! Si tu te montres bien disposé envers moi, je te promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour t'emmener en Amérique, dans la grande ville de New York, là où tu ne seras pas poursuivi par ton passé et où tu pourras commencer une vraie carrière de musicien.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire? lâcha le garçon, les dents serrées. Vous m'avez déjà menti une fois...

-En quoi t'ai-je menti? S'indigna le Lord.

-…sur vos intentions, en m'invitant à venir vous rejoindre.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai simplement pas tout dit. Nuance!

-C'est pareil! Vous m'avez trompé.

-Et le Guarneri? Il t'attendait bien ici, n'est-ce pas? J'étais prêt à tout faire pour toi, Harry, et je le suis encore. Evidemment, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé avec Parkinson... cela change la donne, tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas?

-Je comprends une chose, c'est que vous me faites chanter.

-Dommage que tu le prennes ainsi. Sérieusement, penses-tu que Narcissa ait mieux agi envers toi?

Harry s'assombrit davantage. Pourquoi cet homme allait-il chercher le cas de sa nièce pour étayer ses arguments? Et comment parvenait-il à deviner ainsi les pensées du garçon et à mettre précisément le doigt sur l'origine de son malaise et de ses doutes? Accablé, il ne trouva rien à répondre. L'homme rapprocha son visage du sien et, très vite, déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser léger que le garçon n'eut pas le temps, ou n'essaya même pas d'éviter. Puis, reculant de deux pas, il le lâcha enfin.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer, Harry, fit-il d'un ton serein, je vois bien que tu es épuisé, et je comprends ta détresse. Nous reprendrons plus tard cette…hum… conversation, et je suis certain que tu me donneras bientôt raison. Regarde-moi!

Les lèvres pincées, le garçon leva lentement les yeux et soutint comme il put le regard noir et brillant de son interlocuteur.

-Si tu entends des bruits, même très proches, ne réagis surtout pas. Les policiers vont probablement sonder tous les murs, mais ils ne te trouveront pas, à condition que tu restes silencieux. Ne crains rien, je m'arrangerai pour t'apporter à boire et à manger.

En usant de ce petit ton affectueux, l'homme s'attendait sans doute à ce que Harry se répande en larmes de reconnaissance… Le garçon resta obstinément muet.

-Bonne nuit, Harry !, murmura Lord Voldemort en tirant la porte à lui.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et ne regarda pas l'homme tandis qu'il sortait. Quand il fut seul, il se jeta sur le lit et se roula dans la couverture, les poings pressés contre ses paupières brûlantes.

Il était furieux contre le Lord, et peut-être, plus encore, contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait se voiler la face. L'homme avait plein pouvoir sur lui, sauf si Harry se décidait à révéler sa présence aux policiers, ce qui lui permettrait, certes, d'échapper au Lord et à ses jeux malsains, mais le conduirait inévitablement à la honte et à la mort. Etait-il prêt à faire ce pas qui ressemblait à un saut dans le vide? Accepterait-il de mourir, alors qu'il était encore à l'aube de sa vie ? Non. Et ce refus, qu'il estimait être de la lâcheté, le dégoûtait de lui-même.

Mais il avait une autre raison d'être inquiet. Lorsque l'homme s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait enfermé dans son étreinte, il avait ressenti autre chose qu'une simple répulsion. Son corps avait réagi aux caresses et aux attouchements bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Le garçon s'était même surpris à en espérer plus, avant de se ressaisir et d'éviter le désastre _in extremis_… Certes, il pouvait se justifier en arguant du fait que l'homme avait profité de son désarroi et de sa vulnérabilité, et que dans son besoin d'être rassuré, le garçon avait malgré lui trouvé du réconfort, voire du plaisir à se réfugier entre ses bras robustes et protecteurs. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui même qu'il était désormais sur une pente glissante. L'homme était intelligent, habile, retors... et aussi, hélas, fascinant. Sans doute conscient de son terrible ascendant sur le garçon, il savait comment le manipuler, au propre comme au figuré. Et il avait toutes les chances de parvenir tôt ou tard à ses fins…

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Ben voilà…c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je sais que le chapitre était court, désolée, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire mieux. Mon emploi du temps devrait s'alléger un peu en novembre (heureusement, parce que là, je sens que je vais péter un câble…). Et vos encouragements me donnent des ailes, ne l'oubliez pas !!**

**Kike : **Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques intéressantes…oui, les projets de peinture de Mulciber sont un peu inquiétants, et Harry n'est pas vraiment en bonne posture. A croire que j'aime le faire souffrir, le pauvre ! A bientôt !!


	12. Chapter 12

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, vous savez à quel point vos commentaires m'intéressent et m'encouragent à écrire…**

**Juste un petit mot à l'intention des lecteurs qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs "alertes" sans joindre de review : je pense que même si vous ne vous sentez pas très inspirés pour envoyer de longues critiques littéraires, ça pourrait être sympa de faire signe à cette occasion et de me donner votre avis, même en peu de mots.**

**Voilà, je vous livre ce chapitre qui ne fait guère évoluer l'intrigue par rapport au précédent (je crains qu'il y ait trop d'introspection, et pas assez d'action…), mais c'est tout ce que mon esprit saturé est parvenu à pondre cette semaine...**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Le bruit de coups violents frappés contre les murs l'arrachèrent brutalement au sommeil agité dans lequel il avait fini par sombrer. Son cauchemar semblait se prolonger, et pourtant, il était bien éveillé. Le cœur battant, il s'assit sur le lit, l'oreille aux aguets.

Les policiers devaient être en train d'inspecter la chambre du Lord, et sondaient planchers et cloisons. Prenaient-ils la peine de soulever les tapisseries? Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Comment la porte secrète pouvait-elle être assez discrète pour échapper à de telles recherches?

S'attendant à tout instant à voir surgir dans son réduit une escouade d'hommes en armes, Harry sentit tous ses membres se contracter de terreur. En une succession d'images fugitives, il se vit arrêté, enchaîné, ramené de force jusqu'à sa ville natale, traîné sur la place publique pour être mené au piloris. Il croyait entendre les cris de la foule assoiffée de sang, et il lui sembla croiser les regards affligés de ses amis en pleurs, désespérant de pouvoir jamais lui venir en aide...

…Une bien triste fin pour un jeune musicien si brillant, coupable seulement d'avoir cru aux promesses et cédé aux avances d'une belle Comtesse, mécène à ses heures...

En même temps que les chocs dans les murs, l'écho assourdi de voix fortes et éraillées lui parvenait à travers la pierre. Le Lord se trouvait certainement avec les policiers, surveillant leurs opérations. Etait-il en mesure d'exercer sur eux un certain contrôle ? Apparemment, il n'avait pu les empêcher de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de la fouiller dans ses moindres recoins...

Essayait-il de détourner leur attention d'une façon ou d'une autre?

Etait-il secrètement inquiet pour son jeune protégé, ou s'amusait-il à l'imaginer recroquevillé sur sa couchette, à demi mort d'angoisse...?

Hébété, Harry clignait des yeux dans l'obscurité. Il faisait noir comme dans un four, mais pour l'instant, le garçon préférait ne pas allumer la lampe à huile ou les chandelles, de peur qu'un rai de lumière passât par les interstices du mur et révélât sa cachette.

Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. En proie aux pires affres, il eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait avant que les bruits s'atténuent et que les coups dans les murs cessent enfin. Il se détendit légèrement et se leva d'un pas chancelant pour gagner la table à tâtons, trouver les allumettes **(1)** et faire de la lumière. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait faim et soif. L'assiette était toujours sur la table, mais elle était vide. Le vin ne le tentait guère, il s'en servit un verre malgré tout et se força à boire en grimaçant. Le liquide lui parut aigre, agressif sur sa langue et brûlant dans sa gorge...

Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant, lors de son entrevue avec le Lord. Après le départ de l'homme, le sommeil l'avait surpris de manière inattendue, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en analysant le comportement du Lord à son égard et sa propre réaction, inattendue et dérangeante…

En même temps qu'un malaise profond le gagnait à nouveau, la pensée de l'extrême précarité de sa situation l'atteignit comme une gifle.

Car plus que jamais, il était bien forcé d'admettre que son sort dépendait tout entier du bon vouloir de l'aristocrate. Or, ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne viendrait à son secours qu'à la condition qu'il y mît "de la bonne volonté". En clair, l'homme ne l'aiderait que s'il acceptait de... coucher avec lui.

Le garçon frissonna désagréablement. Etait-il possible qu'il fût tombé si bas? Quand, où avait commencé pour lui cette inexorable descente aux enfers?

Lorsqu'il avait répondu aux avances de Narcissa, ou quand il avait accepté l'invitation du Lord à le rejoindre à Manderley?

Au fond, tout venait du fait que l'homme le prenait pour un meurtrier. Il le méprisait et pensait pouvoir exercer sur lui toutes les pressions, y compris la plus vile. Un musicien de dix-sept ans, orphelin et peu fortuné, ne pèse déjà pas bien lourd dans la société. Un criminel bon pour l'exécution capitale ne mérite plus que haine, pitié ou dédain... et peut servir d'objet de plaisir, avant d'être jeté aux ordures, usé jusqu'à la corde.

Le Lord le considérant comme un gibier de potence, Harry n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se plier à ses exigences...

A moins que...à moins qu'il prît le parti d'avouer au Lord ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Parkinson. Pourquoi, après tout, ne pas lui dire toute la vérité? Certes, Narcissa lui avait demandé de ne rien révéler, mais de son côté, elle avait parlé à la police, et pire que cela, elle avait abusivement accusé Harry. Ne pouvait-il se défendre, lui aussi, avec ses pauvres moyens, en s'autorisant à tout raconter au Lord? D'ailleurs, l'homme était l'oncle de la Comtesse, il ne la chargerait pas plus que nécessaire. De plus, sa place élevée dans la société, son intelligence, sa culture lui permettraient peut-être d'y voir plus clair et d'envisager une issue, tant pour Harry que pour la jeune femme...?

Harry soupira et se servit machinalement un nouveau verre. Sa décision était prise. Il parlerait au Lord, il oserait enfin jouer avec lui la carte de la sincérité.

A cette pensée, il se sentit légèrement rasséréné, et après avoir arraché la couverture du lit pour la jeter sur ses épaules, il sortit de son sac son papier à musique. Plutôt que de perdre son temps à ressasser ses malheurs, il ferait aussi bien de se changer les idées en avançant dans son ouvrage. Avec un peu de chance, l'inspiration n'allait pas tarder à venir...

Ignorant résolument la faim qui le tenaillait, il s'installa à la table, chaussa ses lunettes et reprit l'écriture de son quatuor à cordes.

Et en effet, les idées musicales les plus fécondes, les plus audacieuses, l'assaillirent presque aussitôt. Il trempa sa plume et se mit à écrire fébrilement, l'esprit en ébullition.

Cet état de grâce se prolongea durant de longues heures. Par moments, il s'assoupissait, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras. Puis il revenait à lui et reprenait sa composition, plus inspiré encore...

La réserve d'huile de la lampe commençait à s'épuiser…

Et puis soudain, la porte secrète s'ouvrit. Harry tressaillit et se leva d'un bond, se prenant les pieds dans la couverture qui avait glissé de ses épaules. C'était le Lord, bien sûr. Il entra vivement, souriant, aussi élégant que de coutume, porteur d'une odeur de feu de bois, dégageant force et énergie. Harry prit alors conscience que, dans la profondeur de son isolement et de sa détresse, et malgré la rancune que l'homme lui inspirait, il était heureux de le voir apparaître. Et pas uniquement parce que sa présence était annonciatrice d'un repas à venir...

-Bonjour Harry!

Sans répondre au sourire avenant que l'autre lui adressait, le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Comment se sont passées ces dernières heures?, reprit l'homme qui le dévisageait, appuyé dos au mur, les bras croisés. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur, enfermé dans ton trou ?

-Oh...à peine, grommela Harry en serrant la couverture autour de lui.

- Les policiers ont tapé dans tous les murs, de vraies brutes. Je te l'avais bien dit, ils n'ont rien trouvé, même derrière la tapisserie ! Mes ancêtres étaient des malins, hé hé hé...! Ah, une autre bonne nouvelle: Dobby arrive avec de quoi manger. Tu as faim, sans doute?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

-Ahaha!! Tu ne veux pas le reconnaître!, s'esclaffa le Lord sans paraître prendre ombrage de sa mauvaise humeur. Sais-tu quelle heure il est? Quatre heures de l'après midi. Tu as de bonnes raisons d'être affamé! Vois-tu, j'ai eu beau faire tout mon possible, je n'ai pas réussi à m'éclipser plus tôt pour venir te voir... Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait!

Harry ne réagit pas. Les yeux du Lord tombèrent sur le papier à musique étalé sur la table.

-Mais dis-moi, s'exclama-t-il, je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps dans ta retraite. Qu'est-ce que tu écris?

-Oh...ça..., grommela Harry, ... c'est un quatuor à cordes.

L'homme prit une des feuilles et l'observa attentivement.

-Je ne te savais pas compositeur!, murmura-t-il avec une admiration contenue. Je serais vraiment curieux d'entendre cela. Quand les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre, j'aimerais que nous réunissions des musiciens et que...

A cet instant, Dobby apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant un plateau chargé de victuailles. Lord Voldemort se tut. Le majordome salua Harry d'un signe de tête, puis alla aussitôt déposer le plateau sur la table. Il ramassa ensuite le pot de chambre et sortit.

Il y eut un silence. Le Lord reposa la feuille.

-Les policiers sont partis?, risqua Harry sans bouger de sa place.

-Oui. Ils n'ont rien trouvé dans le corps principal, ils sont en train d'inspecter les communs, les écuries, les granges...Et ils posent beaucoup de questions. Mais j'ai une entière confiance dans mon personnel, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Viens donc manger, au lieu de rester planté là!

Renonçant à sa réserve ombrageuse, le garçon s'exécuta et un instant plus tard, il s'attaquait au repas préparé par les bons soins de Mme Chourave, tout en essayant de ne pas paraître trop vorace.

Dobby réapparut et renouvela la réserve d'huile de la lampe, avant de ressortir discrètement.

-Je ne peux rester avec toi, confia le Lord à Harry d'un ton peiné, je vais devoir rejoindre les policiers, j'aime autant ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Ce soir, lorsque le capitaine aura regagné sa chambre, je viendrai te chercher pour que tu puisses prendre un bain dans mon cabinet de toilette. Qu'en dis-tu?

La bouche pleine, Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme. Etait-ce le moment d'aborder le chapitre de son innocence dans le meurtre de Parkinson? Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage, pas encore...

-Combien de temps la police va-t-elle séjourner ici?, demanda-t-il, au lieu de répondre à la question posée par le Lord.

-Nous n'en savons rien. Ils vont certainement aller enquêter du côté du port de Bristol, car je les ai mis volontairement sur une fausse piste, celle qui me paraissait la plus rationnelle. Si tu avais voulu fuir, tu aurais tenté d'embarquer sur un bateau, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est probable...

-Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils comptaient conserver Manderley comme base arrière durant leurs recherches. Nous ne sommes pas encore débarrassés d'eux, malheureusement.

Harry grimaça. Le Lord posa une main légère sur son épaule.

-Je file. A ce soir, mon garçon! Ne te démolis pas la vue en écrivant des pages et des pages de musique...

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, grogna Harry, les épaules crispées par anticipation.

Mais l'homme avait déjà retiré sa main, et sans un mot de plus, il sortit, fermant la petite porte derrière lui.

Surpris que l'homme n'eût tenté aucun geste déplacé, le garçon se détendit et souffla de soulagement. Il ne savait comment il eût réagi, si le Lord se fût à nouveau montré trop entreprenant...

Puis, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, ou pas le courage d'aborder la question de son innocence. Et il en ressentit une sourde contrariété...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Raide comme la justice, il me fixe de son regard noir et froid. Je le déteste. Je l'ai toujours détesté. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout de moi, et qu'il me méprise. Mais c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas connaître ce que je pense, ni ce que je ressens, il ne peut lire dans mes souvenirs, il ne peut deviner ce que j'ai vécu.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Potter vous donnait des _cours de violon_?

Il ne désigne même pas Harry par son prénom! Pourtant, je crois savoir qu'il a été son enseignant durant des années. Pourquoi ai-je accordé un entretien à cet homme? C'est en prétextant qu'il était le porte-parole des Weasley, et que ces derniers désiraient connaître les circonstances exactes du drame, qu'il a demandé à me voir. Il n'a même pas eu l'élégance de dire qu'il venait pour son propre compte. Cela montre bien à quel point le sort de son ancien élève lui est indifférent.

Lucius aurait voulu que je refuse de le recevoir. Simplement parce qu'il a peur que je parle, que je me laisse aller à dire la vérité. Mais il m'était difficile d'éviter de rencontrer le pasteur du village. Cela aurait semblé suspect, voire scandaleux. Aussi ai-je été contrainte d'accepter. Lucius a exprimé le désir d'assister à l'entretien, mais à mon grand désarroi, Rogue lui a opposé un refus catégorique, et mon mari n'a pas osé insister, de crainte, là aussi, d'éveiller les soupçons.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas peur de cet homme en robe noire, dont le visage ascétique disparaît presque derrière le double rideau de ses longs cheveux sombres.

-C'est cela, oui.

-Et le soir du drame, Potter était-il encore ici quand Parkinson est entré?

C'est un idiot, ma parole ! Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question? Il connaît pourtant la version officielle, celle selon laquelle c'est Harry qui a assassiné Everett!

-Mais bien sûr!, dis-je, sans cacher mon agacement.

-Qu'a-t-il fait alors?

-J'ai cru qu'il était sorti, mais en fait, il s'est caché dans la pièce dès que nous avons eu le dos tourné. Tenez, justement, derrière ce rideau, ici!

Je montre du doigt la fenêtre la plus proche. Rogue ne prend même pas la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil. A l'évidence, il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je lui raconte. Je sens mon front se couvrir de sueur.

-Il avait l'habitude de sortir seul, sans qu'on le raccompagne?, continue-t-il posément, de ce ton plein d'insinuation qui me met hors de moi.

Je souris finement et lui jette un regard provocant.

-Oh...oui...il était devenu un habitué des lieux!

L'homme d'église pince les lèvres, soupçonneux.

-Comment expliquez-vous qu'il ne soit pas parti?

-Je suppose qu'il a voulu assister à notre... entretien.

-Pour quelle raison?

Je hausse les épaules. Pour qui se prend-il, ce justicier de pacotille?

-Eh bien...comment pourrais-je le savoir? Il était sans doute très jaloux de Lord Parkinson, et voulait voir où nous en étions, lui et moi...

-Et...où en étiez-vous, au juste?

C'en est trop! Outrée, je suffoque à demi, peinant à lui répondre.

-Oh, mon révérend! ... Reconnaissez que votre question est par trop indiscrète!

L'homme s'impatiente, ses traits se durcissent.

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous fabriquiez avec Parkinson, siffle-t-il méchamment. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui a pu pousser ce garçon à assassiner le Lord, c'est tout!

Blessée, je rougis comme une gamine prise en faute.

-Oh, bien sûr...pardonnez-moi ! Eh bien...pour tout vous dire, Parkinson et moi étions... très proches. Je pense que Harry n'a pas dû supporter de voir le Lord...heu… m'embrasser. Car c'est à cet instant qu'il a surgi, s'est jeté sur lui et lui a planté son couteau dans le dos.

Rogue ne répond pas. Il me sonde de son regard indéchiffrable, que je soutiens avec difficulté. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front, et je sens des frissons nerveux parcourir mon dos.

-Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, mon révérend?, dis-je d'un ton aussi détaché que possible, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à ce pénible examen.

-Pourquoi Potter portait-il un poignard sur lui?, continue-t-il, imperturbable, sans tenir compte de ma question. Pensez-vous qu'il ait prémédité son crime?

Cet homme n'a décidément aucune politesse, aucun égard pour mon rang.

-C'est très surprenant, en effet..., dis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ma colère et mon malaise. J'avais remarqué son antipathie vis-à-vis de Parkinson, mais je ne l'aurais pas cru assez violemment jaloux pour en venir à envisager secrètement de l'assassiner.

Rogue se tait, les yeux au sol. Je me racle la gorge, attendant qu'il daigne enfin partir. Pas question de lui proposer à nouveau une boisson.

-Et ensuite...que s'est-il passé? J'entends, après qu'il eût tué le Lord?

-Vous tenez donc à me soumettre à un interrogatoire en règle?, dis-je avec un sourire froid.

Je m'attends à une répartie cinglante.

-Les Weasley aiment Potter, allez savoir pourquoi..., répond-il simplement. Ils veulent comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et ils m'ont chargé de me renseigner auprès de vous. Je pense q'ils sont autant en droit que la police de connaître la vérité sur leur fils adoptif...

Il a l'air tellement haineux en prononçant ces deux derniers mots...! Pourquoi déteste-t-il Harry à ce point ? A moins que ça ne soit un double jeu, pour me tromper et me pousser à me confier librement à lui?

-Je les comprends, et je ne peux que les approuver. La vérité est bien triste, hélas. Harry m'a profondément choquée et déçue... Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de...

Ma voix se brise. Je ne peux aller plus avant dans ce mensonge grossier, ou je vais fondre en larmes. Rogue m'observe attentivement. Après un silence, il repose sa question d'une voix lente, mais au travers de laquelle pointe son impatience.

-Qu'a fait Potter après avoir enfoncé son couteau dans le dos de Parkinson?

Je parviens à me ressaisir.

-Minerva et moi étions horrifiées l'une et l'autre. J'ai fait mine d'appeler à l'aide. Harry m'a alors menacée à mon tour de son couteau. Il était hors de lui, méconnaissable. Il a exigé que nous cachions le corps dans le cabinet de toilette, jusqu'à la nuit. Il m'a ensuite fait promettre de jeter le cadavre dans le lac, et que si je ne le faisais pas, il allait révéler publiquement ma liaison avec Parkinson. Puis il est parti, enfin.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas alerté votre mari, après son départ?

-Je craignais réellement que Harry mette ses menaces à exécution.

-Votre mari n'était-il pas au courant de cette liaison?

-Non. Personne n'en avait connaissance.

Le pasteur lève un sourcil dubitatif. Je sens mes mains trembler. L'homme reste muet, la bouche tordue d'un rictus ironique. Si je pouvais, je le giflerais.

-En savez-vous assez, à présent?, dis-je d'une voix que la peur et l'indignation rendent instable.

-Je pense, oui, répond-il en se levant lentement. Je rapporterai fidèlement votre récit aux Weasley. Je ne vous cache pas qu'ils vont certainement en être très choqués. Ils ont pour le garçon une affection et une admiration tout à fait... exagérées...

Ses paroles sournoises sont autant de couteaux qui s'enfoncent dans mon cœur. Tandis que je raccompagne le révérend jusqu'à la porte de mon salon, je me sens une âme de Judas ayant trahi le Christ, l'homme qu'il aimait...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Aucune trace, my Lord. Ce garçon s'est littéralement volatilisé...c'est vraiment très étrange.

-J'en suis moi-même extrêmement surpris, mon cher Bower. Après tout, il n'avait que quelques heures d'avance sur vous, et il ne connaît pas la région...

-Il a forcément été aidé. Quelqu'un l'a caché, ou le cache toujours. C'est impossible autrement...

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé à Bristol? Aucun indice de son passage?

-Non, absolument rien pour l'instant. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps, en trois heures, d'explorer la ville et le port. Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'aucun bateau n'a pris la mer depuis lundi.

-Remarquez, ce n'est pas tellement étonnant. Un garçon de cet âge peut facilement passer inaperçu. Il se terre certainement quelque part, peut-être avec un autre gamin, ou une fille, quelqu'un avec qui il aura sympathisé, et il attend que vous rentriez à Wardour pour sortir de l'ombre...

Avachi dans son fauteuil, Bower se renfrogna.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense..., marmonna-t-il avant de tirer de sa pipe une longue bouffée. A sa place, c'est ce que je ferais.

-Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

-Nous avons mis beaucoup de gens du coin sur le coup. Je peux vous assurer que si le gamin essaye de prendre un bateau, il sera vite arrêté. Son signalement est placardé un peu partout. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts...Il paraît qu'il a aussi un signe distinctif qui pourrait aider à l'identifier. Une cicatrice sur le front. Cela vous dit quelque chose?

-Je vous avoue que je ne l'ai même pas remarquée. Elle ne doit pas être très visible. Qui vous l'a signalée?

-Votre petit-neveu, Drago Malefoy, je crois. La Comtesse n'en avait pas fait mention. Bon, en tout cas, la police locale nous épaule dans nos recherches, et si le gamin traîne encore dans les parages, nous ne devrions pas tarder à le repérer. Il va falloir cependant que j'informe mon chef, Sturgis Podmore, du retard que nous avons pris... Je crains fort qu'il soit furieux, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Puis-je vous demander de mettre un de vos pigeons à ma disposition?

-Mais bien-sûr, mon ami! Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, je le ferai, n'en doutez pas un instant!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Me voici enfin, Harry, j'ai eu un mal fou à me débarrasser de mon hôte encombrant. Il est déjà onze heures, et il vient à peine de se décider à regagner ses appartements. Bon, en tout cas, la porte de ma chambre est verrouillée. Il ne risque pas de surgir à l'improviste...

Le garçon s'était levé et regardait le Lord qui venait d'entrer, légèrement essoufflé.

-Dis-moi, toi, comment te sens-tu, au terme de ce long isolement ?, reprit l'homme d'un air concerné.

-Ca va...

En réalité, le garçon n'en pouvait plus de sa solitude, de son enfermement, du froid humide et de l'obscurité.

-Tu vas venir avec moi. Dobby t'a préparé un bain chaud. Tu pourras te laver et te détendre. Qu'en dis-tu?

Harry ne répondit pas, et comme il se tenait immobile, indécis, le Lord alla jusqu'à lui et lui prit le bras. Quand l'homme l'entraîna hors de la pièce secrète, il le suivit comme un automate, sans chercher à résister.

-Tu vas voir, disait le Lord d'un ton jovial, j'ai une très belle salle de bains, que je mets volontiers à ta disposition.

Ils traversèrent la chambre du maître des lieux, dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu, et pénétrèrent dans une pièce attenante dont la porte était restée ouverte. Autant la chambre du Lord était austère et dépouillée, autant la salle d'eau semblait coquette et accueillante. Les murs comme le sol étaient couverts de faïences aux teintes bleues, turquoises ou vertes. Une belle vasque de porcelaine reposait sur un buffet bas, dominée par un grand miroir ovale. Et au milieu de la pièce trônait une imposante baignoire **(2)**, pleine d'une eau claire qui fumait légèrement.

-Voilà, je te laisse..., dit le Lord, observant avec amusement l'expression stupéfaite de Harry. Prends ton temps, profite bien de l'eau chaude. Quand tu auras fini, rhabille-toi vite et viens manger. Un repas t'attendra dans la chambre secrète.

Le Lord sortit. Un peu étourdi, Harry commença à se déshabiller. Il ne s'était jamais lavé dans une baignoire...Chez les Weasley, on remplissait une fois par semaine un grand baquet de bois, et plusieurs personnes s'y lavaient à tour de rôle avant que l'eau fût changée pour les suivants...

Il posa ses vêtements sur une chaise et entra précautionneusement dans l'eau. Dès qu'il se trouva plongé dans l'élément liquide, chaud et enveloppant, il se sentit incroyablement mieux. Le savon était accroché dans une sorte de panier d'osier, au-dessus de la baignoire. Il s'en saisit et se remit debout pour se savonner intégralement le corps et les cheveux, avant de replonger et de s'immerger quelques instants, se frottant vigoureusement, comme pour se purifier. Après quelques secondes, il sortit la tête de l'eau en expirant bruyamment, et il eut l'impression d'évacuer en même temps tous ses soucis et ses angoisses...

Enfin détendu, il végéta au moins dix minutes dans l'eau, barbotant et s'étirant voluptueusement, tout en réfléchissant. Il avait presque oublié là où il se trouvait et songeait aux Weasley. Certainement, sa famille adoptive devait savoir maintenant qu'il était recherché pour meurtre. Etaient-ils déçus, consternés... furieux contre lui? Ou au contraire, avaient-ils deviné qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette sinistre affaire, et lui faisaient-ils confiance malgré tout? Il était pris soudain de l'envie de leur écrire, pour tout leur raconter, leur dire la vérité sur sa relation avec Narcissa et le drame qui s'était joué, bien malgré lui, ce soir terrible où sa vie s'était transformée en cauchemar.

Et Ginny...? Que pensait-elle de lui? Tout à coup, il avait une envie intense de la revoir, de la serrer contre lui...de baiser ses lèvres gonflées, si fraîches et innocentes...de sentir contre son torse ses petits seins durs…

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi diable pensait-il à la jeune fille de cette manière...inconvenante, au point que son corps commençait à réagir ?

Il prit soudain conscience que l'eau refroidissait. Frissonnant, il chercha des yeux autour de lui une toile de bain, mais ne vit rien à proximité. Il s'en voulut d'avoir négligé de s'en préoccuper avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

C'est alors qu'une voix grave derrière lui le fit sursauter.

-Ne serait-ce pas cela que tu cherches?

Le garçon se retourna brusquement. Lord Voldemort se trouvait debout derrière la baignoire et le regardait, tenant à bout de bras un grand drap de bain blanc, immaculé. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Harry était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu quitter la salle d'eau avant qu'il eût commencé à se dévêtir. L'homme avait dû revenir silencieusement... Harry se crispa. Il s'était cru seul, et l'idée que le Lord ait pu l'observer sans qu'il le sût était déplaisante. La perspective d'avoir à sortir de l'eau devant lui, complètement nu, l'était encore beaucoup plus. L'homme allait-il déposer la serviette et s'en aller? Harry l'espérait instamment, sans y croire.

-Il est temps que tu sortes. L'eau doit être froide, à présent, dit le Lord, cette fois avec un sourire avenant, en approchant de la baignoire et en ouvrant grand la serviette, comme pour inviter Harry à venir s'y réfugier.

Sans discuter, le garçon se leva lentement, et, baissant la tête pour éviter le regard du Lord qui détaillait complaisamment son corps, il enjamba le bord de la baignoire et sortit de l'eau, conscient de tremper le sol, manquant glisser sur les carreaux de faïence. L'homme fit encore un pas en avant et l'enveloppa sans autre cérémonie dans le drap blanc, tête comprise, comme le fait une mère avec son jeune enfant. Puis il se mit à frotter à travers l'étoffe les bras et le dos du garçon, dégageant sa tête après l'avoir vigoureusement frictionnée.

Ecarlate, Harry finit par lever le regard. Ses cheveux humides lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il s'attendait avec appréhension à ce que le Lord écartât le drap de bain, de gré ou de force, et entreprît de le tripoter. Mais l'homme se contenta de le lâcher, et le garçon recula d'un pas, mettant prudemment entre eux une distance d'un mètre.

-Bien réchauffé? Dit l'homme en souriant.

-Oui… merci...

Harry s'écarta plus franchement pour rejoindre la chaise sur laquelle il avait déposé ses habits, redoutant que l'homme le rattrape ou tente quelque chose pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui... Mais bizarrement, le Lord n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de la salle d'eau.

-Avant de te rhabiller, mets de la pommade sur les marques de ton cou, dit-il doucement en se retournant. Le pot est sur le buffet. Dépêche-toi, je t'attends dans la chambre secrète.

Etonné et soulagé, le garçon le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait. Puis il chercha des yeux la pommade et la trouva sans difficulté. Se plaçant devant le miroir, il observa son cou et constata que les marques n'étaient plus guère visibles. Une fois de plus, il songea qu'elles constituaient l'unique preuve tangible de son innocence, et il renonça à appliquer la pommade. Il s'empressa ensuite de se vêtir et quitta la salle d'eau, avant de traverser rapidement la chambre du Lord.

Comme promis, l'homme l'attendait dans le réduit, appuyé sur un coin de table, un verre de vin à la main. Harry hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir pour dévorer l'assiette pleine de haricots blancs qui s'y trouvait posée. Il fallait qu'il trouvât le courage de mettre sur le tapis la question du meurtre de Parkinson, et il le trouverait plus aisément le ventre plein.

-Tu as aimé le bain?

-Oui, monsieur, marmonna-t-il, ...c'était agréable, je vous remercie.

-Peut-être aimerais tu savoir où en sont les recherches de la police?, continua le Lord aimablement. Figure-toi que ces malheureux policiers ratissent les environs mais qu'ils ont beau se démener et se creuser la tête, ils n'ont trouvé aucune piste. Ca les fait enrager, c'est assez comique. Je ne doute pas qu'ils se découragent prochainement.

Harry hocha la tête, puis décida de se lancer, vaille que vaille.

-...hum... je voulais vous dire...à propos...du meurtre dont...dont je suis accusé...

-Oui...eh bien?, lâcha le Lord à voix plus basse en se penchant vers lui, soudain très intéressé.

-J'ai décidé de vous raconter...hum... toute la vérité.

-A la bonne heure!, s'écria le Lord en levant son verre, le visage rayonnant. Je désespérais que tu me fasses un jour confiance!

Harry prit une inspiration et plongea vaillamment le regard dans celui de l'homme.

-Quand Parkinson a tenté de m'étrangler...je n'ai rien pu faire pour me défendre.

-Je m'en doute...il n'y est pas allé de main morte, le gaillard... Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui lui as planté le couteau dans le dos?

-Non...

-C'est elle...C'est Narcissa, n'est-ce pas?

Harry approuva silencieusement. De manière inattendue, le Lord éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr!, s'écria-t-il joyeusement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne voyais pas comment tu aurais pu atteindre le dos de Parkinson alors qu'il était en train de t'étrangler!

Le garçon se tut, piquant du bout de sa fourchette un morceau de viande bouillie.

-Je le savais, mais j'attendais que tu me révèles toi-même la vérité. Pourquoi as-tu ainsi protégé ma nièce? C'est elle, la coupable!

Là encore, Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas?

L'homme avait l'air plutôt amusé. Le garçon rougit et détourna à nouveau le regard.

-Je crois que je l'étais..., murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Tu ne l'es plus?

-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je ne voudrais pas... qu'il lui arrive du mal. Si elle a tué Parkinson, c'était pour me protéger. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'aurait vraiment étranglé, sinon.

Le Lord eut un rictus.

-C'est très beau, tout ça, mais comment expliques-tu qu'elle rejette son crime sur toi, maintenant?

-Peut-être..., articula péniblement Harry, peut-être qu'on l'a forcée à le faire...

-Qui l'aurait forcée?

-...Je ne sais pas... Son mari, ou...

-Tu es bien naïf, ricana le Lord. On voit que tu ne connais pas les femmes et la fourberie dont elles sont capables. Sache que Lucius n'a aucun pouvoir sur Narcissa. C'est une femme libre et indépendante, qui joue avec les hommes comme un chat s'amuse avec les souris. Elle t'a utilisé pour son plaisir personnel, et maintenant que tu es devenu encombrant et qu'elle est elle-même dans une situation dangereuse, elle se sert de toi comme bouclier.

Harry se souvint des avertissements de Ginny. A l'époque, elle l'avait mis en garde contre Narcissa, et lui, il avait envoyé balader la jeune fille avec suffisance. Pourtant...il avait du mal à admettre que la Comtesse l'eût trahi de son plein gré...C'était une pensée trop douloureuse. Et qui ne collait pas avec ce qu'il croyait connaître de la personnalité de la jeune femme.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait poursuivre et oser solliciter l'aide du Lord.

-Est-ce que vous savez comment...je pourrais faire reconnaître mon innocence?, risqua-t-il timidement en repoussant son assiette vide.

Le Lord le fixa avec une soudaine gravité.

-Mon pauvre Harry..., murmura-t-il, ta cause me parait bien mal engagée. Faire reconnaître ton innocence, cela revient à accuser la Comtesse du crime, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, pas exactement, protesta le garçon. Lord Parkinson nous a agressés, elle, puis moi. Il était déchaîné. C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé pour lui échapper.

Le Lord saisit le poignet de Harry.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il agressés?, glissa-t-il doucement. Parce qu'il était jaloux. Et qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu fou furieux? Le fait de vous surprendre, Narcissa et toi, ensemble.

Forcé d'admettre que l'homme avait raison, Harry approuva silencieusement.

-Le problème, c'est que tu n'avais rien à faire dans la chambre de la Comtesse... L'adultère n'est pas encore une pratique libre et admise, dans notre société ultra-puritaine. Crois bien que je le regrette sincèrement...!

-Mais Parkinson n'était pas le mari de la Comtesse, s'insurgea le garçon. Il n'avait pas à vouloir rendre justice d'une manière aussi... violente et radicale!

-Evidemment, répondit le Lord posément en libérant son poignet, mais c'est ton point de vue, et tu auras bien du mal à le faire accepter aux juges. Pour eux, il n'y aura qu'un innocent, Lord Parkinson -la victime-, et deux coupables, la Comtesse et toi. Toi, un peu plus qu'elle, même si tu n'es pas l'auteur du coup de couteau. Pourquoi plus qu'elle? Parce que tu es peu fortuné, que tu portes un nom obscur, et que tu as la malchance d'être très jeune.

-Je ne comprends pas. Justement, cela devrait...

-Te faire bénéficier de circonstances atténuantes? Détrompe-toi, c'est tout le contraire. Ils n'auront aucun remords à te condamner, pour scandale, atteinte aux bonnes mœurs et incitation au crime...

Profondément abattu, Harry baissa les yeux. Certes, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'espoir en révélant au Lord la vérité, mais la réponse de l'homme lui semblait particulièrement cruelle. Il ne regrettait cependant pas d'avoir été franc avec lui. Au moins, l'homme ne le considèrerait plus comme un vulgaire criminel.

-Tu es déçu?, s'apitoya le Lord. Ne désespère pas. Je peux essayer de faire quelque chose pour... débloquer la situation, même s'il y a peu de chances que cela réussisse. En fait, il faudrait que je parvienne à convaincre ma nièce d'avouer elle-même toute la vérité à la police.

Harry se leva. Depuis un moment, il se sentait gêné de rester assis tandis que l'homme se tenait debout. Ce dernier posa son verre sur la table et le regarda avec sérieux.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Craignant que le Lord cherche à le toucher, le garçon se raidit, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer à l'autre qu'il avait peur de lui.

-Il faudrait donc que j'aille la voir prochainement là-bas, au Manoir Malefoy, dit finalement le Lord d'un ton pensif. Dès que la police aura débarrassé le plancher... Je ne te cache pas que ce n'est pas une perspective réjouissante, d'autant plus que j'ai fait le déplacement il y a peu...

Comme Harry se taisait, l'homme poursuivit à voix basse:

-Mais je ferai volontiers cela pour toi, mon garçon. Et je suis certain que tu ne seras pas ingrat avec celui qui t'aura aidé avec autant de... dévouement.

Le Lord ne souriait pas. En finissant sa phrase, il leva une main et effleura du doigt la pommette de Harry, en une sorte de caresse légère et furtive. Puis il la laissa retomber, garda un instant encore captif le regard du garçon, avant de détourner les yeux. Dans un élan, il s'écarta et quitta à pas rapides la pièce dont il referma hermétiquement la porte.

Harry resta interdit. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du Lord. La veille, l'homme s'était montré entreprenant, grossier et brutal. Aujourd'hui, il était attentionné, respectueux, presque réservé...comment expliquer ce revirement? Peut-être la révélation que Harry n'était pas un criminel avait-elle déjà produit son effet ? A moins que ce ne fût une nouvelle stratégie de sa part pour mieux attirer le garçon dans ses filets? Attendait-il un encouragement pour reprendre ses démarches de séduction? Harry ne comptait nullement l'y inciter... Il préférait de loin que l'homme gardât ses distances.

Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses propres réactions…

Pourtant, il ressentait comme un désagréable pincement au cœur. Le Lord savait y faire... Il s'était montré si attentif, si dévoué !… Il était parvenu à lui faire ressentir quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la culpabilité...

Vivement que la police s'en aille, pensa-t-il, le cœur serré. Ainsi, il pourrait enfin payer de retour son bienfaiteur en jouant du violon pour lui jusqu'à épuisement !

o0o0o0o0o0o

Neville suivait le valet Robin dans les couloirs sombres du château. Le maître l'avait fait appeler...enfin! Il ne l'avait donc pas complètement oublié...

Le cœur battant d'appréhension, il se glissa dans la chambre du Lord qui s'ouvrait silencieusement devant lui. Robin disparut, le laissant seul avec le maître. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, l'homme lui saisit le bras.

-Allons voir Mulciber! dit-il d'un ton précipité, tandis qu'une lueur sauvage passait dans ses yeux noirs.

-Oh...non, maître...s'il vous plaît, supplia Neville, épouvanté.

L'homme hésita un instant. Puis, comme à regret, il tira le garçon à lui et ferma la porte à clef avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner rapidement pour aller s'asseoir sur le grand lit. L'ayant suivi des yeux, le jeune esclave songea que son maître était encore plus magnifique et impressionnant que d'habitude.

Planté au milieu de la pièce, le garçon attendait les instructions, son regard errant machinalement sur les rares meubles, le long des murs nus...

Il nota alors quelque chose d'insolite qu'il consigna aux marges de sa conscience. Au troisième niveau de la bibliothèque manquaient plusieurs livres, si bien que toute la rangée s'effondrait, rompant l'ordre habituellement irréprochable de l'agencement des volumes ...

-Approche, moricaud!, lança le Lord avec dureté.

Neville avança lentement, frissonnant, les yeux baissés en signe de soumission. Mais il sentait sur lui le regard sombre et avide de l'homme. Et un nouvel ordre vint, celui qu'il attendait, prononcé cependant d'une voix plus basse, plus heurtée, plus rauque que de coutume.

-Déshabille-toi… lentement …et viens ici, quand tu seras prêt…!

o0o0o0o0o

**Vous avez aimé ou détesté? Vous vous êtes endormis? Vous ête****s abominablement frustrés? Pour les suggestions ou les réclamations, une seule solution: un clic sur le petit bouton bleu, en bas à gauche...**

**Notes :**

**(1) : **heu…ça existe, les allumettes, au 18e siècle ? DiagonAlleyParis saura sûrement me renseigner !!

**(2) :** Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Marat est mort dans sa baignoire…c'est donc qu'il y en avait à l'époque, non… ?

**RAR des non-inscrits :**

**Rémi:** Bonjour ! Je suis bien triste que tu sois déçu de l'évolution de la fic ! Je comprends que tu aies apprécié le couple Harry/Narcissa, mais si tu me l'avais fait savoir plus tôt, tu aurais peut-être réussi à m'influencer ? En fait, je pensais que mon résumé était assez clair, mais sans doute n'était-ce pas le cas…

**Loan**: Un grand merci pour cette review si sympathique. Grâce à toi, j'ai plané quelques heures sur un petit nuage (j'ai fini par redescendre sur terre, malheureusement…). J'espère que je saurai rester à la hauteur de tes espérances, et que tu continueras à apprécier cette histoire. Bises et à bientôt !

**just me**: Coucou! Mille mercis pour ton petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer!

**Kyara**: Salut !! Merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont ravie, comme d'hab. Harry est effectivement dans une situation assez désespérée, à la fois dépendant et extrêmement vulnérable. Tu trouves qu'il est un peu trop « noble » en couvrant Narcissa, je suis d'accord avec toi, et tu vas voir qu'il abandonne un peu de cette noblesse dans ce nouveau chapitre. Mais est-ce que ça va lui servir ? C'est ce que la suite nous apprendra. Bisous, et à bientôt !!

**Une potterienne****:** Hello ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas abandonner cette fic avant de l'avoir terminée, je suis du genre coriace. Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien « mon » lord Voldemort ? Décidément, vous êtes nombreux à l'apprécier, parmi les lecteurs, et je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir. Je voudrais qu'il apparaisse comme un personnage complexe et ambigu, qu'on aime et qu'on déteste tout à la fois. C'est aussi ce que va ressentir Harry, le pauvre !! Un grand merci pour ta review bien développée !

**Sephir** : Ha ha ha, tu aimerais voir les dessins de Jack Mulciber ? Moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour illustrer mes histoires. Je lance donc un appel à tous les lecteurs qui ont du talent et qui sont tentés par ce défi…En tout cas, merci à toi pour tes commentaires intéressants et stimulants !

**Et hop, une ptite review pour la vieille Molly qui a un affreux mal de crâne, ce soir…(mais non, voyons, je n'essaye pas de vous attendrir !)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Argh…J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à publier ! Tout a changé sur ce site, et j'ai de gros problèmes pour accéder aux fonctions de mon compte. Bon, mais je suis là quand même, et (presque) dans les temps…**

**Dans ce chapitre, le rating M se justifie pleinement (enfin, je ne sais pas… certains trouveront peut-être que non, mais bon…) J'espère ne pas dégoûter les lecteurs qui apprécient chez moi une certaine retenue. Mais vous comprendrez que tout auteur doit se lancer, un jour ou l'autre, dans l'expérimentation, y compris sous cette forme… (Ouuuuh !! La bonne excuse !)**

**En tout cas, je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

-A l'évidence, ce qu'elle m'a raconté n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges.

-Pourquoi cache-t-elle ainsi la vérité ?

-C'est assez surprenant…Je pense qu'elle se protège, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Potter fait le coupable idéal. L'ennui, c'est que nous en sommes toujours au même point. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé, ce soir là.

-Et nous ne savons toujours pas comment venir en aide au garçon, soupira Arthur en passant une main nerveuse sur son crâne à demi chauve. C'est désolant !

-Vous voyez, vous avez préjugé de mes capacités à faire parler cette femme…, constata Rogue avec amertume. Je vous avais averti…

-Je n'aurais pas fait mieux que vous.

-Si les morts pouvaient livrer leurs secrets aux vivants… ! Tout serait tellement plus simple… Mais pour parler comme les papistes, ce n'est pas ainsi que notre Seigneur a conçu notre chemin de croix sur cette terre.

-Pour Harry, ce chemin de croix risque d'être fatal, hélas. Et ce serait insulter Dieu que d'y voir son oeuvre. Au contraire, je me sens grandement responsable de cet état de fait.

-Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, Arthur, murmura doucement le pasteur. Qui sait si Dieu ne se sert pas de cette épreuve pour nous obliger à nous révéler tels que nous sommes, à agir, et à nous soutenir les uns les autres ?

-Peut-être…mais la vie d'un garçon de dix-sept ans est en jeu. Un garçon que nous aimons tous comme un fils.

Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea. Rogue laissa soudain échapper un petit rire sans joie, et Arthur leva vers lui un regard surpris.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon révérend ?

-Rien ! Je pense à cette femme ! Elle imagine que je suis assez naïf et crédule pour avaler de pareilles affabulations ! Me dire, à MOI, que Potter avait prémédité son crime, qu'il s'était caché derrière un rideau et attendait son heure pour assassiner ce Lord… Où se croit-elle, dans un roman à deux sous ?

-C'est ahurissant, en effet…Quand on connaît Harry… !

-Et le plus ridicule, continua Rogue sur le même ton railleur et désabusé, c'est qu'elle ait osé raconter que le garçon l'avait ensuite menacée de son couteau… J'ai vraiment cru rêver ! Il aurait été si aisé pour elle d'ordonner à sa suivante d'aller chercher de l'aide ! De toute façon, à elles deux, elles n'auraient eu aucun mal à le maîtriser ! Potter n'est pas un colosse, que je sache…Il est même plutôt maigrichon.

Arthur se gratta la tête. En attendant, ils n'étaient guère plus avancés.

-Je me demande comment le shérif a pu gober cette version des faits…, murmura-t-il pensivement.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Rogue avec amertume. Même si l'absurdité du récit saute aux yeux, ça lui évite de mener une vraie enquête, et ainsi, il n'aura aucun ennui avec le Comte. Le problème, c'est que Potter ne représente personne, c'est un obscur orphelin sans fortune et sans influence. Sa condamnation calmera les esprits et satisfera la veuve et les héritiers.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Que pouvons nous faire ?

-Pour l'instant, je vous avouerais que…

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Lança Arthur.

Fred surgit dans la pièce et, jetant un coup d'œil circonspect en direction du pasteur, il s'adressa à son père.

-Je peux te parler une minute, papa ?

-J'avais demandé qu'on ne nous dérange pas, soupira Arthur, ennuyé. Mais si tu n'en as pas pour longtemps et que c'est important…

-Voulez-vous que je sorte, Arthur ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton compassé en faisant mine de se lever.

-De quoi s'agit-il, Fred ? interrogea Mr Weasley avec impatience.

-Heu…ça concerne Harry.

-Ah…dans ce cas…tu peux parler devant le révérend !

Ce dernier se rassit. Le garçon fit quelques pas et se planta au milieu de la pièce.

-Il paraît qu'ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé, à Bristol, annonça-t-il simplement, la voix tremblant d'une excitation contenue.

-Quoi ? Lança Rogue en se redressant à nouveau vivement.

En voyant se poser sur lui les regards surpris d'Arthur et de son fils, le pasteur se recomposa une mine neutre et se laissa retomber dans son siège.

-Explique-toi, Fred, reprit Arthur plus calmement.

-Ce sont les bruits qui courent, encore une fois. On raconte au Manoir que les policiers n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur Harry. Il serait en cavale. En fait, à peine arrivé au château de Lord Voldemort, il semble qu'il soit reparti pour une destination inconnue. Le shérif Podmore est furieux.

-Voilà qui est étrange…, dit doucement Arthur, en fixant Severus de biais.

Le pasteur semblait réfléchir.

-En tout cas, c'est génial qu'ils ne l'aient pas arrêté, s'écria Fred avec enthousiasme. Je suis sûr qu'il est innocent. S'il pouvait leur filer entre les doigts !

-Oui, mais pour aller où, pour devenir quoi ?, fit remarquer son père, soucieux. On ne peut passer une vie à fuir et à se cacher, surtout pour un musicien aussi doué. Un talent comme lui a besoin de se faire connaître…

Le visage de Fred s'assombrit.

-Je me demande si…, commença Rogue à mi-voix, le regard plongé dans le feu qui réchauffait le salon.

-Quoi donc, mon révérend ?

-…hum…rien. Je trouve tout cela très curieux, et j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, mais je n'en parlerai que lorsque j'aurai confirmation de mes soupçons.

Fred le fixa à nouveau avec étonnement.

-Je pense, reprit Severus d'un ton calme, que je vais aller séjourner quelques temps à Bristol chez mon vieil ami, le révérend Collins. La paroisse va devoir se passer de moi quelques jours.

-Oh…vous iriez vous-même là-bas…Vous pensez que ?

-Que rien, mon ami. Mais j'aimerais poursuivre ma petite enquête.

Sur ces mots mystérieux, l'homme d'église se leva pour prendre congé. Arthur n'insista plus et le raccompagna, avant de rejoindre Fred dont le visage portait toujours la même expression ébahie.

-Dis donc, p'pa, je n'avais jamais vu Rogue comme ça. On dirait qu'il prend cette affaire à cœur !

-Et son rôle de détective lui convient parfaitement ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, et vous refusiez de me croire, tous autant que vous êtes! Malgré ses airs froids et injustes, notre pasteur a beaucoup d'affection pour Harry. Et il ne le laissera pas tomber, j'en suis persuadé.

o0o0o0o

Il avait réussi à dormir quelques heures, et se sentait un peu plus reposé. Il s'étira longuement, dans le noir, puis quitta le lit étroit pour aller à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la table rallumer la lampe à huile. Il se contraignit ensuite à faire quelques pas, tournant en rond dans la pièce minuscule.

Son regard se posa sur sa vieille boîte de violon, posée sur le sol. Quand pourrait-il enfin se remettre à jouer ? Le Guarneri, quant à lui, avait regagné l'armoire vitrée du salon de musique … Le garçon aurait-il jamais l'occasion de faire à nouveau sonner le merveilleux instrument ?

L'envie le démangea soudain de sortir son modeste violon, de le serrer contre lui, de caresser son dos bombé, de promener ses doigts sur son manche et de faire vibrer ses cordes en légers pizzicati…

A quoi bon… ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trop emmêlés et bailla. Pourquoi s'était il levé ? Il aurait aussi bien pu rester couché. Pour ce qu'il avait à faire, de toute façon…

Pourtant, si…Il devait s'activer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Seule la force de sa volonté pouvait le sauver d'une complète aliénation mentale.

Espérant que le Lord n'allait pas trop tarder à venir le voir, il s'assit à la table et se remit à l'écriture de son quatuor. Le premier mouvement était à peu près achevé, et il s'attaquait à présent au deuxième, un largo, dont le thème en mi mineur, particulièrement désolé, lui semblait en parfaite harmonie avec ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais au bout de quelques heures, le froid finit par avoir raison de son énergie créatrice. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains et les pieds glacés, et tout son corps lui semblait raide, transi jusqu'à la moelle. Pourtant, comme la veille, il avait pris soin de s'envelopper dans la couverture de son lit…Mais cette protection ne suffisait plus contre le froid humide qui régnait dans la pièce non chauffée.

Il lâcha sa plume et se leva, indécis. Il ne supportait plus de rester assis une seconde de plus. La soif et la faim le torturaient impitoyablement. Que diable faisait le maître ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Etait-il parti voir Narcissa, en omettant d'expliquer à Dobby comment actionner l'ouverture de la porte secrète ?

Le garçon allait-il mourir à petit feu, de faim, de froid et de désespoir?

Profondément déprimé, il s'allongea sur le lit, s'enveloppa à nouveau dans la couverture, et ferma les yeux. Il savait que pour se réchauffer, il eût mieux fait de se contraindre à remuer, en faisant des pompes ou en sautant sur place…

Il n'en avait plus la force…

Dormir lui permettrait d'oublier sa faiblesse et les tiraillements insoutenables de son ventre trop vide…

Mais le sommeil tarda à venir. Le garçon tremblait de froid, et son esprit restait curieusement agité, sans pourtant être capable de formuler la moindre pensée intelligente ou constructive.

Au bout d'un temps infini, son corps se détendit et il sombra enfin dans l'inconscience…

o0o

Le contact d'une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se dressa aussitôt dans son lit, hagard.

Lord Voldemort était penché au dessus de lui et le regardait attentivement.

-Tu dormais si bien…, murmura l'homme en effleurant ses cheveux. Je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller.

-Je vous ai attendu…, grogna Harry, encore perdu dans le brouillard. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Tard, reconnut le Lord. Six heures du soir.

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent. Pas étonnant qu'il se sentît si faible. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait plus faim. Au contraire, l'idée de manger le dégoûtait.

-Les policiers ne sont plus là ?, demanda-t-il, tout en repoussant les mèches indisciplinées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Ce soir, ils dorment ici pour la dernière fois. Ils ont encore passé la journée à ratisser Bristol et les environs, en vain bien sûr, et il est prévu qu'ils quittent la région dès demain matin. La police locale prendra le relais, ils l'ont mise sur le coup.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Harry leva vers le Lord un regard plein d'espoir.

-Oh…Alors…, commença-t-il.

-Alors, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir sortir de ton trou ? J'ai bien peur de te décevoir, mon pauvre Harry. Nous allons être surveillés de très près, non seulement par le shérif de ce comté, qui est assez redoutable, dans son genre, mais aussi par des visiteurs qui doivent arriver ici dès demain.

-Des visiteurs ?

-Oui. J'ai reçu un message de ma nièce Bellatrix, la sœur de Narcissa. Elle désire venir me voir, accompagnée de son neveu, le jeune vicomte.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

-Mais…pourquoi ?, dit-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Oh…Bellatrix aime venir à Manderley, répondit l'homme avec un léger haussement d'épaules, c'est une habituée de ce domaine. De plus, elle et Drago ont appris que tu avais disparu, et ils pensent pouvoir enquêter de leur côté pour te retrouver.

Nauséeux, le garçon grimaça franchement.

-Donc…vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous rendre vous-même au Manoir Malefoy, pour parler à Narcissa ?, glissa-t-il nerveusement.

-Non, mais je lui ai envoyé un message par pigeon, lui proposant de venir avec sa sœur et son fils. Ainsi, nous pourrons parler ici, elle et moi, et je réussirai peut-être à la convaincre de dire toute la vérité à la police dans l'affaire qui te concerne.

Troublé, Harry baissa les yeux. Narcissa allait venir…pourrait-il la rencontrer ? Il ne savait s'il l'espérait ou s'il le redoutait.

-Tu espères la voir ?, murmura l'homme avec un rictus, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. N'y compte pas trop. Bellatrix et Drago ne doivent absolument pas découvrir ta présence ici. Ils seront pires que la police, à fourrer leur nez partout, j'aime autant te prévenir.

-Je sais…, soupira Harry.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête là, s'amusa le Lord. Nous finirons bien par trouver une solution à tes problèmes…

-C'est que…j'en ai assez, d'être enfermé jour et nuit, sans pouvoir faire de musique, lâcha Harry d'un ton morne.

-Je te comprends, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Sortir maintenant serait une grave erreur… Tiens, regarde plutôt ce que j'ai apporté !

Le Lord se dirigea vers la table. Harry y vit posés une carafe emplie d'un liquide ambré et deux verres. L'homme en remplit un et le tendit au garçon, qui se leva pour le prendre. Puis l'homme se servit à son tour.

-Bois, mon garçon. Ca va te réconforter, et te redonner des forces.

Harry porta le verre à ses lèvres. Rien qu'à l'odeur, il sut qu'il s'agissait d'un alcool puissant. Il était à jeun, et depuis fort longtemps. Boire ce genre de breuvage n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais la tentation était forte…

Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre…

Le whisky descendit dans sa gorge, y répandant sa chaleur apaisante. Le Lord but aussi, et lui sourit, le regard brillant.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. J'avais froid, constata Harry avec sincérité.

-Cette pièce est glaciale. Tu vas attraper la mort, ici. Viens, nous allons nous installer dans ma chambre. La porte est bien bouclée, Bower ne pourra essayer d'entrer sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Par contre, il nous faudra rester très discrets. Pour l'instant, il est encore en vadrouille, et je ne sais à quelle heure il va regagner ses quartiers, mais il est capable de nous espionner à tout moment, lui ou un de ses hommes.

Le Lord prit la bouteille et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Son verre à la main, le garçon lui emboîta le pas, et ils passèrent la porte secrète restée entrouverte. Dans la chambre du Lord, un bon feu brûlait et il régnait une douce chaleur.

-Un autre verre ? Proposa l'homme, souriant de toutes ses dents.

C'était de la folie, et pourtant, Harry accepta. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se disputait contre sa propre volonté, une pulsion étrange, malsaine, qui lui soufflait de ne plus se battre, de renoncer à ces principes stupides que sont l'honneur, la dignité, le contrôle de soi, pour ouvrir tout grand les bras à l'ivresse, et à l'oubli …

o0o0o0o0o

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Narcissa !

Lucius vient d'entrer chez moi et se plante au milieu de la pièce, le regard froid. Je quitte le tabouret du clavecin et m'approche de lui sans dissimuler mon inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Podmore a reçu un message de Bower, son capitaine, celui qu'il a envoyé chez votre oncle pour récupérer Potter.

-Eh bien ?

-Eh bien, figurez-vous que le garçon reste introuvable. Il n'est pas à Manderley. Il semblerait qu'il ait filé dès le lendemain matin de son arrivée là-bas, et qu'il se terre quelque part dans les environs…

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Merci, mon Dieu ! Harry n'est pas encore tombé entre leurs mains.

-C'est ennuyeux, dis-je, essayant de paraître surprise et contrariée. Comment se fait-il que les hommes de Podmore n'aient pas réussi à le rattraper ? Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! Je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse cette région…

-C'est ça qui est étrange. Il doit se cacher chez quelqu'un.

-A moins qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre un bateau ?

-D'après Bower, aucun vaisseau n'a quitté le port de Bristol entre l'arrivée du garçon dans la région et le moment où l'alerte a été donnée. A présent, son signalement est diffusé dans tous les ports de la côté, et une belle récompense est offerte pour sa capture.

Pauvre garçon ! Un innocent dont la tête est ainsi mise à prix ! Quelle horreur !

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire, dis-je en retournant à mon clavecin. Il faut attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Savez-vous que votre sœur et votre fils ont décidé de partir là-bas, à Manderley ?

Je m'arrête brutalement et lui fais face à nouveau.

-Comment ?

-Oui, s'esclaffe Lucius, cette chère Bellatrix est convaincue que votre oncle cache le garçon chez lui. Selon elle, le Lord a l'habitude d'enfreindre les lois, de frayer avec les pirates et de narguer la police. Donner l'asile à un criminel ne doit aucunement le déranger. Elle veut en avoir le cœur net. Quant à Drago, il est ravi de faire ce petit voyage. Il s'ennuie, paraît-il.

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule !

-En effet, mais nous ne pouvons le leur interdire. Et puis, les soupçons de Bellatrix sont peut-être fondés, elle connaît fort bien Lord Voldemort. S'il cache effectivement le garçon, il faut mettre fin à cette mascarade. Les Parkinson exigent que justice soit faite.

-Vous savez fort bien que ce n'est pas en condamnant Harry que justice sera rendue…, dis-je du bout des lèvres.

-Il me semblait que nous avions convenu de quelque chose, vous et moi !, s'énerve mon époux en me foudroyant de son regard pâle.

Je ne réponds pas, et il s'éloigne rapidement, s'arrêtant près de la porte.

- Je tenais à vous féliciter pour vos dernières prestations, ma chère, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Elles ont été extrêmement convaincantes, autant que je puisse en juger au vu du résultat, aussi bien devant la police que devant Emma ou le pasteur. Vous avez su éteindre les soupçons qui auraient pu peser sur vous, et tout est admirablement rentré dans l'ordre. Je compte sur vous pour garder un comportement aussi irréprochable en toute circonstance.

Il ouvre la porte et s'immobilise encore une fois.

-Ceci dit, ajoute-t-il froidement, je ne serai vraiment tranquille que lorsque Potter aura la corde au cou.

Il sort, sans attendre ma réponse.

La révolte gronde dans mon cœur. Il me félicite d'avoir si habilement su mentir ! C'est en accusant un innocent que j'ai su regagner son estime…J'ai envie de vomir.

Soudain, je me redresse. Un plan d'action se dessine lentement dans ma tête. Je n'en peux plus de rester passive, à subir ma vie au lieu de prendre les choses en main.

Je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

Moi aussi, je vais partir chez mon oncle. Si Harry est caché là-bas, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, je le protègerai contre ma sœur et mon fils. Je persuaderai mon oncle de continuer à le cacher. Et j'organiserai notre fuite, à tous les deux…

Nous partirons sur un bateau, pour les Amériques…

Mon Dieu…le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras…baiser ses lèvres tendres, caresser sa joue mince… sentir contre le mien son corps souple et élancé… contempler son visage tandis qu'il jouit en moi… après l'amour, dégager de son front ses beaux cheveux, humides de sueur …

L'admirer en secret, éperdue de désir, tandis qu'il joue du violon…

Mais mon époux va-t-il accepter que je quitte le Manoir ? Et cette furie d'Emma Parkinson, comment va-t-elle interpréter mon départ ? Comme un aveu ? Comme une fuite ?

Quant à Podmore, il risque fort de m'interdire tout déplacement.

Je serre les poings. Je parviendrai à mes fins. Si mon mari fait obstruction, je le menacerai de tout révéler. Et si le shérif m'ennuie, je saurai le faire céder…après tout, j'ai pour moi mes talents de femme… et de séductrice !

o0o0o0o0o

-Que penses-tu de ce whisky ?

Harry sourit au Lord par dessus le verre qu'il venait de vider.

-Très…très bon…, chantonna-t-il gaiement.

Il songea qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement niais. Quelle importance ?

-Tu en veux encore ?

-Nn…non, merci…je crois que ça ira…

Le Lord gloussa. Harry sentait la pièce tourner autour de lui. Il essaya de faire un pas en avant pour aller déposer son verre vide sur la cheminée, mais il vacilla sur ses jambes et dut se raccrocher au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber.

Ce genre d'ivresse lui était inconnu. Il n'était pas accoutumé à absorber autre chose que de la bière ou un vin mêlé d'eau. Pourtant, trois verres, seulement, et il battait déjà la campagne... ! Ce whisky devait être particulièrement corsé. Et son ventre était tellement vide !

Il sentit soudain, par derrière, deux bras qui lui enserraient la taille.

-Tu es ivre, murmura la voix chaude du Lord à son oreille. Viens t'allonger.

Comme les murs continuaient à tanguer dangereusement devant ses yeux, il laissa l'homme le conduire jusqu'au lit à baldaquins.

Il se sentait étrangement bien. Détendu. Insouciant…

Le Lord l'assit, puis souleva ses jambes pour l'aider à se coucher. Le garçon était trop saoul pour en ressentir de la gêne. L'homme s'assit à son côté sur le bord du lit.

-Tu n'as plus froid ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

-Non… je suis bien…, répondit stupidement Harry en fermant les yeux.

Allait-il à nouveau s'endormir ? Décidément, à force de rester reclus dans son réduit à se morfondre, il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine…Il sentit que l'homme déboutonnait son col, puis lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil, si attentionné ?

-Tu es complètement saoul, Harry !, constata-t-il, riant doucement.

-C'est parce que je n'ai rien mangé…, se défendit mollement le garçon d'une voix pâteuse, étonné de garder dans la confusion de l'ivresse un esprit relativement cohérent. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui êtes chargé de me nourrir…

-C'est vrai, ça…mon pauvre lapin…, ricana le Lord. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, mais figure-toi que nous n'avons plus rien à manger au château. La police a tout réquisitionné…Nous devons reconstituer les réserves.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je ne vous crois pas…, répondit Harry en souriant à demi, les yeux toujours clos.

-Tu devrais, pourtant…, murmura le Lord avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

Après un silence, il se pencha au dessus du garçon et vint déposer sur sa joue, tout près de ses lèvres, un baiser léger. Harry tressaillit à peine. Puis l'homme s'allongea doucement à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu te sens toujours bien…?, s'enquit-il sans faire un mouvement de plus, comme s'il attendait l'autorisation de poursuivre.

-…Hmmmm….

Harry songeait confusément qu'il aurait dû se relever tout de suite, avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Que faisait-il, couché sur ce lit à côté de cet homme qui l'enlaçait d'une manière de plus en plus… pressante ? Mais sa volonté était trop affaiblie par l'alcool pour imposer à ses muscles la moindre réaction.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir encore mieux…

Dans un dernier réflexe de méfiance et de protection, Harry se tourna sur le côté, présentant son dos à l'homme. Mais comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, le Lord vint aussitôt se coller à lui. Le garçon sentit sa chaleur contre son corps. Et il pensa confusément que c'était …oui, que c'était une sensation plutôt agréable.

Au moins, il n'avait plus froid.

L'homme soufflait dans sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux. Puis il glissa une main en avant, passant sous son bras, remontant le long de ses côtes et de son torse, et se mit à défaire, un par un, les boutons de son gilet de laine. Malgré son état, Harry se crispa.

-Détends-toi…, chuchota le Lord du ton légèrement grondeur dont on use pour calmer un jeune enfant. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…au contraire…

Docile, le garçon se laissa faire, restant pourtant vaguement sur ses gardes. Il sentait qu'un combat se livrait, aux confins de sa conscience, entre un Harry fier, noble, orgueilleux, et un Harry humilié, ramolli et vaincu. Pourtant, c'était le deuxième Harry qui semblait prendre le dessus. Il avait réussi à couper bras et jambes au premier, et s'ingéniait à le bâillonner…

Le Lord déboutonnait maintenant sa chemise. Ses doigts se mirent à voyager nonchalamment sur sa peau nue, caressant longuement son torse et sa poitrine, taquinant les tétons, s'attardant sur son ventre, faisant de petits cercles autour de son nombril. A l'écoute de ses sensations, nouvelles et déstabilisantes, Harry retenait son souffle. Le désir naissait peu à peu, au creux de ses reins, par contagion peut-être, et il ne savait s'il devait lui faire bon accueil.

Le Lord eut un petit rire.

-Tu aimes ?, dit-il doucement, toujours dans son oreille.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il sentait le danger, mais il n'avait pas envie de lutter… Dans son état, se laisser aller était, somme toute, beaucoup plus facile. Et les caresses de l'homme lui semblaient à la fois apaisantes et étrangement excitantes …

Le corps du Lord se rapprocha encore. A présent, Harry pouvait sentir le contact dur et impatient de son érection contre ses fesses. Un signal d'alerte s'alluma soudain dans l'esprit embrumé de l'adolescent. Il se tendit, essayant de se redresser. Mais le Lord renforça sa prise autour de lui, l'obligeant à rester allongé.

-Ne bouge pas, idiot !, ordonna-t-il sévèrement, le souffle court, comme si le garçon avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement stupide.

L'homme avait dénudé une de ses épaules et y déposait à présent des baisers humides et brûlants, mordillant la chair tendre. Cette fois, Harry trouva la force de se débattre, sans grande conviction cependant. Il ne parvenait pas à rassembler suffisamment de volonté et d'énergie pour s'opposer franchement aux agissements du Lord.

Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir envie.

Mais ce dernier brisa ses pitoyables efforts de résistance. Se plaçant soudain au-dessus de lui, il le plaqua sur le lit et enferma ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !, gronda-t-il en le fusillant de son intense regard noir.

Lentement, il se pencha vers lui, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le mordre. Harry restait médusé, luttant contre l'étourdissement, guettant les gestes de l'homme avec toute l'inquiétude dont son esprit embrouillé était encore capable.

Jamais autant qu'à cet instant il n'avait eu l'impression d'être une proie impuissante prise entre les griffes d'un dangereux prédateur.

Dangereux, parce que trop séduisant…

Brusquement, l'homme s'attaqua à sa bouche, la meurtrissant autant qu'il l'embrassait, avec une ardeur et une avidité qui annihilèrent momentanément chez Harry toute velléité d'opposition. La langue de l'homme fourrageait furieusement entre ses dents, cherchant la sienne et s'enroulant sensuellement autour d'elle, lui coupant le souffle. Etouffant à moitié, le garçon fut secoué d'un spasme, et le Lord renonça momentanément à sa bouche et à ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant et suçant sa clavicule avec la même fougueuse gourmandise.

Tout en le torturant ainsi, l'homme ondulait lascivement du bassin, frottant son érection contre la sienne d'une manière si affolante que le garçon sentit un embrasement incontrôlé enflammer son bas-ventre.

Il était perdu.

L'homme se souleva légèrement, une de ses mains lâcha le poignet du garçon et vint rapidement déboutonner le pont de son pantalon pour s'y glisser. La respiration de Harry, déjà erratique, se bloqua complètement. Il avait l'impression de revivre à peu de choses près la même scène que deux jours auparavant, et il avait encore moins qu'alors les moyens de se défendre…

Maintenant qu'une de ses mains était libre, il eût pu envoyer son poing dans la figure du Lord. Il n'en fit rien.

Quand les doigts de l'homme vinrent s'enrouler autour de son membre tendu et dressé, il sentit la chaleur autour de lui devenir insoutenable.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna le Lord. Je veux voir tes yeux…

Haletant, le garçon obéit à l'injonction.

-C'est bien…, murmura l'homme en lui soufflant son haleine chaude et alcoolisée au visage. Maintenant, dis-moi que tu aimes…

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Au bord du vertige, il attendait que l'autre aille plus loin. Mais la main ne bougeait plus. Terriblement honteux, il se cambra malgré lui, se pressant contre la paume de l'homme, et ce dernier ricana, relâchant complètement sa prise.

-Dis-le…, ordonna-t-il à voix basse. Je veux t'entendre me supplier…

Le sale type, songea Harry dans un éclair de lucidité.

-Alors !… qu'attends-tu ? …, ronronna le Lord en rapprochant à nouveau sa bouche, effleurant ses lèvres et jouant à mêler leurs souffles.

-Arrêtez…, murmura faiblement le garçon en secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

Mais il savait bien que son état d'excitation si évident enlevait tout crédit à ses paroles.

-Tu veux que j'arrête, vraiment ?, s'étonna l'homme, toujours souriant.

-Oui…, lâcha Harry.

-Menteur !…je sais que tu en veux plus. Tu aimes ça, quand je te touche ainsi…

Le Lord le saisit à nouveau fermement en main et cette fois, se mit à le palper et le masser.

-Quoique tu dises, ton corps et tes yeux te trahissent…, ricana-t-il.

-S'il…s'il vous plaît…, gémit Harry en essayant maladroitement d'immobiliser le bras du Lord de sa main libre, partagé entre l'indignation, le dégoût et le plaisir qu'il sentait monter, irrésistible…

-Comment, « s'il vous plaît » ? Que veux-tu ? Exprime-toi clairement…

Harry hésita un instant. Non, l'homme ne le piègerait pas de cette manière. Il était capable de se dominer.

Pour parler, il dut rassembler tout son courage.

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter…, croassa-t-il, et sans qu'il pût rien y faire, des larmes vinrent mouiller ses yeux.

L'homme se figea.

-Très bien…, dit-il sèchement après un silence tendu, si c'est comme ça …

Il retira sa main. Harry eut une sorte de hoquet, mélange de soulagement et de dépit. Il tenta de se dégager. L'homme feignit un instant de ne pas comprendre, avant de pousser un grognement et de se décider à se décaler sur le côté, libérant enfin le garçon du poids de son corps.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?, maugréa-t-il en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

Harry secoua la tête affirmativement, sans oser le regarder et arracha son bras à sa prise, puis il roula sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord, côté opposé, reprenant péniblement son souffle. Dans un geste furtif, il sécha ses paupières du revers de sa main. Il espérait que son excitation allait vite retomber. Il remit ses vêtements en place, se reboutonnant rapidement, sans chercher à savoir ce que fabriquait le Lord.

Bizarrement, il ne ressentait plus la moindre trace d'ivresse. Son esprit était plus clair que jamais.

Une seule pensée avait pris la place de toutes les autres. Il devait partir. Fuir d'ici, au plus vite.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Harry…, dit la voix de l'homme derrière lui, encore légèrement enrouée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoique ce soit. Mais je dois dire que ton attitude est…contradictoire…et décevante.

Le garçon ne bougea pas. Il ne savait que répondre. Jamais personne ne s'était comporté de cette manière avec lui. Etait-ce lui, Harry, qui était malade, ou fou ? Se montrait-il ingrat vis-à-vis du Lord ? Pourtant, il sentait que l'homme n'aurait pas dû le traiter ainsi, mais il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi.

Lord Voldemort fit le tour du lit et se rapprocha, se plantant devant lui, les bras croisés. Il semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa superbe et sa maîtrise de soi. Il posa sur le garçon son regard envoûtant.

-Je me demande pourquoi je fais tout cela pour toi…, dit il froidement. Je prends des risques énormes en te cachant. Après tout, je pourrais te livrer à la police.

Harry soutint bravement son regard. Il avait envie de hurler.

-Je vais partir d'ici, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Vous serez débarrassé de ma présence. Puisque le violon ne vous suffit pas, et que je ne peux vous donner ce que vous attendez de moi…

L'homme eut un rictus.

-Tu ne partiras pas, ou alors, tu partiras enchaîné, assena-t-il en détachant bien les mots. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserais passer une si belle occasion de me faire bien voir des autorités et accessoirement, de mon cher ami le Comte Lucius Malefoy…

-Livrez-moi à la police, si vous le désirez, répliqua Harry. Ou alors, laissez-moi partir. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à me séquestrer.

Le Lord prit un air scandalisé.

-Te _séquestrer_ ? Le mot est un peu fort, il me semble. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que te cacher pour te _protéger_. Et tel que je te connais maintenant, si je te laisse partir, tu iras tout droit te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de…

-Je n'ai pas le _droit_ ?, coupa le Lord en partant d'un rire glacial. Il me semble que tu es bien mal placé pour parler de _droit_. Permets-moi de te rappeler que tu es recherché pour meurtre, Harry Potter!

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'ai tué personne.

Sans répondre, le Lord fit quelques pas de sa démarche élégante, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon.

-Tu as osé coucher avec une femme mariée, lança-t-il durement, issue de la plus haute noblesse, sous le nez de son époux et de ses amis. Rien que pour ça, tu mérites un châtiment exemplaire.

-C'est elle qui a…, commença Harry, écarlate…, je veux dire…

-Ahahaha…Elle t'a fait des avances… Mais as-tu seulement su lui dire non ? C'est peut-être elle qui t'a séduit, mais reconnais que de ton côté, tu n'as pas fait la fine bouche. Tu lui as volontiers donné à elle, ce que tu refuses de me donner, à moi.

-Vous n'en savez rien. Et puis…ce n'est pas…la même chose.

Le Lord avança de deux pas et d'un mouvement brusque, il saisit le menton de Harry. Comme il le tirait vers lui, le garçon fut forcé de se lever, et se trouva debout devant l'homme qui le transperçait de son regard sombre.

-Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ?, murmura-t-il d'un ton amer.

Harry se sentit pris d'un vertige, et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Comment réagir à cette question ? S'il répondait oui, comme il était tenté de le faire, il ne disait qu'une part de la vérité. Car il devait bien reconnaître que l'homme le fascinait et l'attirait presque autant qu'il le dégoûtait. Mais il se sentait humilié par son attitude dominatrice, et il refusait de céder à la pression.

-Je te fais horreur ?, insista le Lord lentement. Regarde-moi !

Ce beau visage dur aux traits nobles, ces épais cheveux sombres coupés courts, ce corps puissant et harmonieux ne pouvaient inspirer l'horreur, bien au contraire…Et l'homme n'en était que trop conscient.

-Je…je ne sais pas…, dit doucement le garçon en rougissant encore plus et en baissant à nouveau les paupières.

L'homme lâcha son menton.

-Peut-être est-ce encore l'effet du whisky, dit-il avec du mépris dans la voix, mais tu me parais bien confus, mon pauvre Harry.

Le garçon resta muet. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

-Malédiction ! jura le Lord à voix basse, soudain très nerveux. File dans ta chambre, vite !

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, et l'homme le suivit pour bloquer la porte secrète derrière lui et remettre la tapisserie en place.

Quand le garçon fut seul, il resta un instant figé sur place, avant de se diriger vers le mur et d'appuyer son front brûlant contre la pierre froide.

Il devait impérativement trouver le moyen de quitter le château. Il ne se sentait pas capable de résister une troisième fois au Lord, si ce dernier essayait à nouveau de jouer à ce jeu avec lui.

Le pire était sans doute qu'il ne se faisait plus confiance à lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois dégoûté et … excité par cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il apprécier de sentir ses mains sur son corps, tout en ayant une violente envie de le repousser ?

L'ascendant que l'homme exerçait sur lui allait grandissant, et le garçon se savait pris au piège. Il devenait de plus en plus dépendant, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pourquoi, au fond, ne lui cédait-il pas de bon cœur ? A l'évidence, l'autre savait comment lui procurer du plaisir. Ne serait-ce pas beaucoup plus simple ? Et le garçon n'avait-il pas tout à y gagner ?

A cette pensée, Harry crispa les poings. Il ne pouvait admettre que l'homme lui eût menti. Il l'avait invité à le rejoindre à Manderley pour soi-disant lui ouvrir les portes d'une carrière musicale. Mais en fait, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : le mettre dans son lit. Si Harry se pliait docilement à ses exigences, tout irait bien, le marché serait tacitement conclu et l'homme le protègerait et l'aiderait…

Mais s'il lui prenait l'envie de refuser, par fierté, par dégoût ou pour tout autre motif, il serait voué au mépris, à l'abandon, ou pire, à la mort, puisque le Lord le livrerait sans remord à la police.

Un chantage. Voilà ce à quoi le soumettait le Lord, même s'il le déguisait en autre chose. Même s'il voulait faire croire au garçon que c'était lui, le demandeur. Que c'était lui, Harry, qui réclamait du sexe, et non l'inverse.

Le garçon n'était pas une prostituée. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui fallait donner son corps pour obtenir quelque chose. Il était musicien avant tout, il avait incontestablement d'autres qualités que son charme physique, et son corps n'était pas à vendre.

Il l'avait fait avec Narcissa… il avait accepté le même genre de marché… autant pour ses amis que pour lui même… et cela ne lui avait pas porté chance.

Il ne pouvait donc plus se fier à lord Voldemort. Après avoir montré, la veille, une retenue suspecte à son égard, comme pour l'apprivoiser et endormir sa vigilance, l'homme l'avait ce soir volontairement affamé, puis saoulé, pour mieux profiter de lui ensuite.

En même temps que le feu du désir et de la luxure, Harry avait à nouveau surpris un éclair de sauvagerie et de cruauté dans son regard.

L'homme ne s'était pas contenté de chercher à éveiller ses sens et l'initier à une nouvelle forme de plaisir. Il s'était aussi complu à l'humilier, à le rabaisser. Comme s'il y trouvait une sorte de jouissance. Et ça, le garçon ne pouvait le lui pardonner.

Pourtant, l'homme avait fini par s'arrêter quand Harry le lui avait demandé. Il ne l'avait pas forcé… Mais tout portait à supposer que la fois suivante, il s'arrangerait pour mettre le garçon dans un tel état qu'il n'aurait plus la force de lui résister…Qu'il en demanderait plus, nécessairement…

Fuir…il ne lui restait plus que cette solution pour préserver son intégrité physique et morale.

Mais comment s'échapper ? Il n'avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir de l'intérieur la porte du réduit secret. Et en supposant qu'il réussît à s'enfuir en profitant d'un passage du Lord ou de Dobby, comment pourrait-il ensuite quitter le château sans se faire rattraper par le maître ou ses hommes ?

Où irait-il ensuite, alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas la région, et que toutes les polices du royaume étaient à ses trousses ?

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Vous savez combien j'adore vous lire et répondre à vos questions !**

**Une potterienne (sans rire) : **(Bah, pourquoi on rirait?) Merci pour ta chouette review.- Vi vi vi, tu as très bien analysé le comportement du Lord. C'est un rusé renard, hum…pauvre Neville !-Quant à Rogue, tu n'es pas la seule à te demander s'il déteste vraiment Harry. Si c'était le cas, prendrait-il la peine de lui venir en aide ? -En ce qui concerne Narcissa, un peu d'indulgence, please. N'oublions pas que si elle raconte tous ces mensonges, c'est parce que son mari l'y contraint. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est agaçante, pour l'instant, mais on va voir si ça évolue. -Alors comme ça, tu adores les scènes entre Harry et le Lord ? Moi, j'adore les écrire, ça tombe bien !! Biz !

**Kike : **Coucou ! Tes questions sont intéressantes. Oui, le Lord joue avec les nerfs de Harry. Il est assez imprévisible, et je le veux ainsi, ambigu et déstabilisant. Rassure-toi, la suite nous en dira plus sur le passé des parents de Harry, de Sirius, Remus, Sev et Pettigrew. Et celui du Lord, bien sûr ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Loan : **Hello ! Merci une fois encore pour ta review passionnée et passionnante (l'effet « petit nuage » a de nouveau fonctionné !). Tu t'interroges sur les sentiments de Neville pour le Lord. En fait, tu as tout compris. Il l'aime et il le craint tout à la fois. Mais on en apprendra plus à ce sujet dans les chapitres à venir. Quant à Rogue, c'est un homme très secret, bien sûr, et je ne veux pas trop en dire, mais tu as raison de pressentir, en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour Harry, quelque chose de plus subtil que ce que le pasteur veut bien en laisser voir. Là aussi, on en saura plus dans la suite, surtout si je sens que ça vous intéresse, héhéhé !! Gros bisous, et un conseil : si tu ne veux pas passer ton temps à guetter les mises à jour des fics, inscris-toi sur le site et mets les histoires que tu aimes dans tes alertes !

**Caïlin : **Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Oui, je pense qu'il est important d'avoir un vrai scénario pour qu'une fic « tienne la route », comme tu dis. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas toujours les idées très claires quant à la suite de mon histoire, ce qui peut amener des incohérences. Bises, et à bientôt !

**Fanny-kun** : Oups, je réponds de justesse à ta review, arrivée hier soir. Merci beaucoup ! Ouiche, le Lord est assez pervers, dans son genre. Arrivera-t-il à ses fins ? That is the question. Zibs !

**Pssst ! Vous avez vu, le bouton de review a changé ! Il est joli, en vert, comme ça…Et si vous essayiez la nouvelle formule ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Et hop, un nouveau chapitre… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Il y a des heures déjà que nous roulons. Le paysage automnal défile à travers les vitres de la voiture, gris et sale à la tombée de la nuit.

Très excités par ce voyage, Bellatrix et Drago bavardent, plaisantent et rient aux éclats tout en suçant des friandises.

Mon beau-frère est un peu moins animé. Par moment, je sens qu'il m'observe à la dérobée.

Je reste muette, plongée dans mes pensées.

Finalement, Lucius m'a laissée partir. Je lui ai raconté que je voulais garder un certain contrôle sur notre fils, qui se montre beaucoup trop extravagant ces derniers temps, surtout quand il est en compagnie de ma sœur. Mon époux n'a pas caché son scepticisme, il sait que je me désintéresse de Drago depuis des années. Mais il n'a pas jugé utile de discuter, et à mon grand soulagement, ne m'a pas non plus menacée d'en informer le shérif. D'ailleurs, il se serait volontiers joint lui-même à l'expédition, s'il n'avait été retenu par plusieurs rendez-vous importants qu'il ne pouvait annuler.

A l'évidence, il compte sur les Lestrange pour me surveiller…Je suis certaine qu'il leur a donné des consignes en ce sens.

De plus, il m'a interdit d'emmener Minerva. Comme s'il voulait la garder en otage. Parce qu'il sait que sans ma suivante, je ne fuguerais jamais bien loin ni bien longtemps…

Elle me manque déjà…

Lord Voldemort n'est pas au courant que j'accompagne Bellatrix. J'espère qu'il me fera quand même bon accueil… ! Si j'ai bon souvenir, il m'avait lui même proposé de lui rendre visite, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés au Manoir …

-...Qu'en penses-tu, Cissy?

La voix de Bella me tire de mes réflexions. Je la regarde, ahurie. Il y a un bon moment déjà que je ne prête plus attention à leur conversation, pleine de grossièretés et de médisances.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

Les trois autres pouffent de rire comme si j'étais une demeurée. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je disais que tu vas devoir dénicher un nouveau _professeur de violon_, reprend ma sœur d'un ton mielleux.

Mon cœur se serre, mais je me contente de hausser les épaules, avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Je préfère contempler les mornes collines au crépuscule que d'affronter le visage fardé et narquois de cette harpie.

Elle a toujours été jalouse de moi, sans doute à cause de ma beauté bien supérieure à la sienne, et quand se présente enfin l'occasion de prendre sa revanche, elle la saisit sans aucun état d'âme.

-Avait-il de réelles qualités de pédagogue, ce garçon ?, insiste-t-elle méchamment.

-De qui parles-tu?

A nouveau, ces rires moqueurs…

-De Potter, bien sûr. De qui veux-tu que je parle?

Cette fois, je me crispe et la regarde frontalement.

-En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il?

-Oh, ne le prends pas sur ce ton! Je te vois ruminer dans ton coin, j'essaye de te faire participer à la conversation.

-Dans ce cas, trouve un autre sujet, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es à ce point déçue de ton petit protégé?

Je soupire bruyamment. Drago ricane.

-Qui ne le serait pas ?, glisse-t-il à son tour, perfide. Un garçon si charmant, si prometteur… Pensez-vous comme nous, mère, que mon oncle le cache actuellement dans son château ?

-Non, certainement pas, dis-je d'un ton froid. La police a fouillé Manderley de fond en comble. Ils l'auraient retrouvé.

Bella échange avec Drago un regard lourd de sens.

-Je pense que tu connais fort mal notre oncle, Cissy, reprend ma sœur, toujours en minaudant. Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. C'est un homme remarquablement ingénieux!

-Ah bon?

Je feins l'indifférence, mais mon corps est tendu à l'extrême.

-Oh oui! Il est bien capable d'avoir des pièces secrètes et des cachettes enfouies... et d'y dissimuler habilement ce qu'il tient à garder pour lui.

Je l'observe avec mauvaise humeur. Tout ce qu'elle dit, je le savais déjà, mais je dois essayer de la convaincre du contraire.

-Pourquoi cacherait-il...

Ma voix s'arrête brusquement dans ma gorge. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer le nom de Harry.

-Pourquoi il cacherait Potter? Ca me paraît évident!, glousse Bellatrix avec un clin d'œil égrillard.

Je la fixe, furieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, au juste?

-Si tu connaissais mieux Lord Voldemort, tu saurais qu'il est amateur de jeunes personnes… de sexe masculin, de préférence. Eh oui, pourquoi pas ? Tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! Et s'il peut s'offrir un joli garçon à peu de frais... pourquoi s'en priverait-il? Il ne va pas te demander l'autorisation!

Mes trois compagnons de voyage éclatent à nouveau d'un rire gras. Je suis atterrée, mais je tâche de ne pas le montrer. Mes soupçons étaient hélas fondés. Mais comment se fait-il que ma sœur en sache toujours plus que moi ?

Je connais la réponse : c'est parce qu'elle est à l'affût de tous les ragots et qu'elle raffole du scandale, quel qu'il soit.

-Notre oncle est certainement conscient qu'il risque gros en offrant l'asile à un criminel, dis-je d'une voix tranchante, en essayant de masquer ma détresse.

-Décidément, tu le connais bien mal. Sache, ma chérie, que notre oncle se moque de la loi et adore faire des pieds de nez aux autorités.

-Ah oui ? Et comment le sais-tu?

Bella se penche vers moi, et pose sur mon genou sa longue main aux ongles peints. Je réprime à grand peine un mouvement de recul.

-Parce que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, glisse-t-elle d'un ton confidentiel.

Elle commence à m'énerver sérieusement, avec ses sous-entendus.

-Si tu veux que je te croie, il faut que tu m'en dises un peu plus.

Sans me quitter des yeux, elle se redresse et dépose voluptueusement sur sa langue un bonbon au caramel.

-Eh bien... pour te donner un exemple, dit-elle avec un affreux bruit de succion, il lui arrive de... découvrir des épaves de bateaux échoués sur ses côtes, et d'en faire vider les cales par ses hommes, après avoir tout simplement éliminé les survivants du naufrage.

-Quoi? Tu délires ! C'est impossible !... Il ne pourrait...

-Bien-sûr que si!, coupe-t-elle, jouissant de l'effet que ses paroles produisent sur moi.

-Pourquoi commettrait-il de pareilles crimes ? C'est absurde ! Il est déjà richissime !

-Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour vivre, en effet, mais il le fait pour l'aventure... pour le plaisir.

-Et il y en a beaucoup, des naufrages, le long de ses côtes?, dis-je, épouvantée.

Bella esquisse une grimace équivoque, ses yeux bruns brillant sous ses lourdes paupières.

-Disons que dans ce coin là, les côtes sont particulièrement dangereuses... surtout les nuits de brouillard, quand des feux brûlent sur les falaises, au-dessus des récifs...

-Des feux ? Tu veux dire que... Non, Lord Voldemort n'irait pas jusqu'à provoquer lui-même ces naufrages?

Sans répondre, Bella laisse échapper un petit rire entendu. Je suis outrée.

-Tu es en train de me dire que nous allons séjourner chez un bandit!

-N'exagérons rien. Disons plutôt… un aventurier, un original... mais surtout, un homme délicieux...

Elle est folle, ma parole!

-Si c'est un criminel, pourquoi ne le dénonces-tu pas? Tu es donc complice de ses agissements?

-Je te rappelle qu'il est le frère de notre mère, Cissy. Solidarité familiale oblige... ! D'ailleurs, de tous nos oncles et tantes, c'est mon préféré. Je l'adore! Il est tellement séduisant!

Son regard se fait soudain menaçant.

-J'ai été franche avec toi, ma chère!, ajoute-t-elle hargneusement. Maintenant, je compte sur toi pour garder ses secrets !

Je tente de conserver mon calme, malgré la tempête qui gronde en moi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ni à qui j'en parlerais..., dis-je sèchement. De toute façon, je suppose que Lucius est au courant…

Puis j'enchaîne avec un faux détachement:

-Mais dis-moi, que vas-tu faire, si tu t'aperçois qu'il cache effectivement Har...heu... Potter chez lui?

Ma sœur prend une expression résolue.

-Je laisserai à notre oncle quelques jours de répit, le temps qu'il profite bien du garçon, puis je le menacerai de le dénoncer aux autorités s'il ne le livre pas lui-même à la police.

-Et tu crois qu'il se laissera impressionner par tes menaces ?

-Il n'aura pas le choix.

-Il va te haïr ! Quel intérêt as-tu à compromettre ainsi ton amitié avec lui ?

-Aucun, si ce n'est mon désir de voir Potter payer pour le crime qu'il a commis.

Nous y voilà !

-Pourquoi en veux-tu ainsi à Potter?, dis-je d'une voix sourde.

A ces mots, ma sœur monte sur ses grands chevaux.

-Parce que ce petit vaurien s'est cru assez important pour oser s'enticher de toi, une femme noble, une femme mariée qui plus est, martèle-t-elle, le regard enflammé, et qu'ensuite, il a poussé le vice jusqu'à porter la main sur un Lord... Il faut venger Emma Parkinson, et la mémoire de son époux.

-N'oublions pas sa fille !, ajoute Drago d'un ton grinçant. La pauvre Pansy est dans un état atroce. Tout le monde a pu le constater le jour de l'enterrement.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'Emma ait été si proche d'Everett, fait remarquer Rodolphus, prenant part pour la première fois à cet échange. A mon avis, elle se passe très bien de son défunt mari…

Il était resté discret jusqu'à présent, même si tout à l'heure, il a ri avec les deux autres, se moquant de moi sans vergogne... Au fond, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Approuve-t-il le discours de son épouse? Ou est-il excédé, lui aussi, par la violence de sa jalousie à mon encontre ?

-Peu importe, tranche Bella, la moue méprisante. Un garçon de basse extraction a assassiné un Lord. Il doit payer pour cette infamie. Où irait-on, sinon?

C'est est trop. Je me dresse dans mon siège, prête à en découdre.

-Et quand Lord Voldemort assassine l'équipage d'un bateau et s'empare de ses richesses, il ne mérite pas de payer, lui aussi?

-Cela n'a rien à voir!

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi donc? C'est bien pire, tu veux dire!

-Je ne pense pas. Le principal crime de Potter, c'est d'avoir refusé d'accepter sa condition sociale. Avec de tels bougres, on en vient vite à l'inversion des valeurs, et à la révolution pure et simple. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais mon fils prend la parole avant moi.

-Voyons, ma tante, ne prenez pas la peine de discuter avec ma mère, lance-t-il, railleur. Vous savez bien qu'elle n'est pas objective. Elle protègera toujours Potter, quoiqu'il fasse. Il aurait tué le roi en personne qu'elle continuerait à le défendre.

La rage m'envahit, mais je renonce à me ridiculiser en poursuivant la lutte, pour l'instant en tout cas. Une fois de plus, je constate avec un pincement au cœur que mon fils est beaucoup plus proche de ma sœur que de moi...

Ce voyage risque de me paraître terriblement long, mais je ne regrette pas d'être venue.

Je sens que Harry va avoir grand besoin d'aide. Mais serai-je en mesure de lui en procurer ?

o0o0o0o0o

Il mangeait lentement, savourant chaque bouchée. Dobby lui avait apporté un repas complet dans sa retraite, quelques minutes plus tôt. Curieusement, le majordome était venu seul. Le maître lui avait-il révélé le fonctionnement de la porte dérobée?

Au fur et à mesure que son ventre se remplissait, Harry commençait à se sentir plus serein. La nourriture était excellente. Cette brave Madame Chourave ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Le garçon eut pour elle une pensée attendrie.

Il n'avait pas revu lord Voldemort depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre précipitamment, la veille au soir. Chaque fois qu'il songeait à la scène qui l'avait opposé au maître, son visage s'empourprait, ses mains devenaient moites et son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Avait-il bien fait de repousser le Lord, après l'avoir plus ou moins encouragé à aller plus loin? L'homme allait-il effectivement le livrer à la police, déçu et blessé dans son amour propre?

Considérait-il à présent Harry comme un ingrat, une charge inutile ? Et même, à terme, comme un danger face aux autorités?

Non, le garçon n'avait pas à avoir de remords. Il avait adopté le juste comportement. Il ne devait pas oublier que le maître avait tenté d'abuser de lui, l'affaiblissant et le saoulant pour mieux tromper sa vigilance.

Ses pensées oscillaient ainsi entre la conviction d'avoir agi sagement et un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité, teinté d'inquiétude et d'un vague et inexplicable regret.

Il sursauta et se tendit. La porte secrète était en train de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Le Lord, certainement.

Fébrile, Harry quitta sa chaise et se tourna vers la porte, prêt à faire face.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit apparaître, au lieu de la haute silhouette athlétique du Lord, celle, beaucoup plus fluette, du jeune Neville.

Le métis repoussa la porte derrière lui sans la fermer complètement, heureusement. Harry était si étonné de le voir qu'il n'eut pas eu la présence d'esprit de le mettre en garde.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, muets l'un comme l'autre.

-Bonjour..., murmura enfin le nouveau venu en esquissant un sourire timide.

-Bonjour, Neville. C'est… c'est le maître qui vous envoie?

-Heu... non, pas vraiment. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

-Oh... mais... comment avez vous fait?

-Pour entrer? Je me suis glissé dans la chambre derrière Dobby, puis je me suis caché derrière une tapisserie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte.

-Mais…le mécanisme de la porte secrète...vous avez réussi à…?

-De là où j'étais, j'ai pu observer comment Dobby faisait pour l'actionner.

Harry fit un signe de tête admiratif. Malgré ses airs timorés, le jeune esclave n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

-Voulez-vous vous asseoir?, chuchota Harry, en désignant la chaise, et en s'asseyant lui même sur le lit.

-Oh, je ne vais pas rester longtemps..., répondit nerveusement l'esclave en prenant la chaise cependant. Vous devez vous demander ce que je viens faire ici?

-Heu... c'est vrai...je suis content de vous voir, mais...

-En fait, c'est la mère Chourave qui m'a chargé de trouver votre cachette et de venir prendre de vos nouvelles. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous.

-Ah bon? C'est vraiment gentil à elle. Dites-lui de ma part qu'elle cuisine très bien, et que je suis heureux qu'il y ait de nouveau de quoi manger au château...

Neville eut l'air ébahi.

-De quoi manger? Il y a toujours eu de quoi, ici.

-Pourtant, le Lord m'a raconté que la police avait tout réquisitionné.

-Allons!, rit l'esclave, c'est impossible! Les réserves sont énormes! Et il n'y avait que dix policiers à nourrir, pas une armée entière!

-Je ne sais pas, moi, je vous répète ce que m'a dit le Lord...

-On dirait qu'il s'est moqué de vous. Du coup, vous n'avez rien eu à manger, tout ce temps?

-Hier, j'étais plutôt affamé, mais aujourd'hui, ça va mieux.

Il y eut un silence. Neville l'observait attentivement.

-Finalement, la police est repartie sans vous avoir trouvé..., constata-t-il soudain.

-Oui...

-Pour quelle raison vous recherchent-ils?

Harry hésita. Il était très tenté de se confier à Neville.

-On me dit coupable d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis, résuma-t-il avec une grimace éloquente.

-Oh…je vois. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous accuse, vous?

-Parce que je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et que ça arrange tout le monde. Je suis orphelin, sans fortune, et c'est plus facile de m'accuser moi que quelqu'un de haut placé.

-Et vous connaissez le vrai coupable?

Harry baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

-...hum...oui, mais... Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué...

-Pourquoi ne le dénoncez-vous pas?

-On ne m'écoutera pas, ou on ne me croira pas.

-Lord Voldemort ne peut pas vous aider?

-Si... il m'a dit qu'il le ferait, mais il affirme que ça va être… très difficile.

-Il vous cache ici, c'est déjà pas mal!

-Oui..., murmura Harry avec une sourde amertume... c'est déjà pas mal, en effet.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Neville regardait ses mains brunes. Il leva soudain les yeux.

-Vous devez être très seul, enfermé ici tout le temps. Vous avez un peu de visite?, demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et ronde.

-Heu... le Lord est venu me voir... et Dobby m'apporte à manger.

-Le Lord est venu... il vient souvent?

-Eh bien... non... enfin, si… ça dépend...

-Et... que fait-il, quand il vient?

Pourquoi le garçon lui posait-il toutes ces questions indiscrètes? Visiblement, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Eh bien... nous parlons..., répondit Harry, légèrement agacé. On discute, quoi...

Neville lui jeta un regard perçant.

-C'est tout?, glissa-t-il d'un air entendu.

Harry rougit.

-Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre?, grommela-t-il. Je ne peux pas jouer de musique, ici. Ca signalerait ma présence.

-Oh... non, je pensais qu'il... qu'il se comportait peut-être avec vous... comme il le fait avec moi...

Harry déglutit. Sur le coup, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Neville reprit, à voix plus basse:

-Vous êtes très beau...je suis sûr que vous lui plaisez.

-Puis-je savoir..., risqua Harry, rouge et mal à l'aise, comment il se comporte avec vous?

-Eh bien... comme avec vous, sans doute...

Ils se turent, se regardant en silence.

-Depuis combien de temps...?, interrogea finalement Harry à mi-voix, renonçant à nier l'évidence.

Le jeune métis hésita.

-Depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, murmura-t-il d'une voix atone... C'est là-bas, dans la plantation, que ça a commencé.

-Oh...

Neville baissa les yeux.

-Il m'avait remarqué lors d'une de ses inspections. Il m'a fait venir dans son logement. Et puis… vous voyez, quoi…

-Il a abusé de sa position de maître…, dit Harry, la gorge nouée. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant…

-Personne n'a été surpris ou choqué. Ce genre de choses se produisent fréquemment, dans les plantations. Le maître blanc a droit de vie ou de mort sur nous, alors, quand il trouve un ou une esclave à son goût, il n'hésite pas, en général... On ne peut pas refuser.

Harry secoua la tête, révolté.

-C'est...c'est répugnant!

Neville haussa les épaules.

-En fait, on est plutôt envié par les autres esclaves d'avoir été choisi par le maître. Ca signifie qu'on ne va pas mourir tout de suite.

-Je vois... Et... ensuite, il vous a emmené avec lui, en Angleterre...

-Oui. Je crois qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. J'étais très fier, et ma mère était ravie.

-Ca se comprend, si ça vous permettait d'échapper à la mort. Et ici, il continue... je veux dire...il... il abuse encore de vous?

Le jeune métis eut l'ai surpris.

-Oh, je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça, se récria-t-il. En fait, je suis habitué, ça ne me dérange pas... au contraire… Sauf quand...

Le visage du garçon s'était brusquement assombri.

-Sauf quand…?, releva Harry, alerté.

-Rien!

-Quoi? Que vouliez-vous dire?

-Rien ! Ma langue a fourché!

Le jeune esclave paraissait embarrassé. Ne voulant pas le braquer contre lui, Harry n'insista pas. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux une nouvelle fois. Ce fut Harry qui finit par le rompre, craignant que quelqu'un entre et les surprennent ensemble. Le jeune métis était sa seule chance, il ne devait pas la laisser échapper.

-Neville, il faut que je vous parle. En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Mais promettez-moi que vous ne répèterez à personne ce que je vais vous dire.

D'abord surpris, l'esclave le fixa ensuite avec gravité.

-Quand on me confie un secret, je sais le garder, dit-il, solennel.

-Bien. Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Voilà… Je voudrais... heu... partir d'ici. M'enfuir.

Neville ouvrit grand ses yeux de biche.

-Oh... mais... si vous êtes poursuivi par la police... ce n'est pas prudent! Vous êtes à l'abri, ici, non ?

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne supporte plus de rester entre ces murs.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes claustrophobe ?

-J'en ai assez d'être enfermé jour et nuit dans ce cagibi.

-Parlez-en au maître, il pourra peut-être vous mettre ailleurs, ou vous faire sortir durant les moments où la police n'est plus là…

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Neville. Je ne veux plus dépendre du maître. Je ne supporte plus…la pression… le chantage… et tout le reste…

-Oh…je comprends. Vous n'aimez pas… ce qu'il vous fait?

-Non, répondit Harry en rougissant violemment.

-Il est déjà venu vous voir…avec un de ses amis?

Harry tressaillit.

-Oh... non !, se récria-t-il.

-Alors, vous avez de la chance. C'est qu'il vous respecte. Avec moi, il ne se gêne plus.

-Vous voulez dire... qu'ils s'y mettent à plusieurs pour…?

-Oui, ça arrive, parfois. Vous savez, le pire de tous, c'est le peintre. Vous le connaissez?

-Mulciber?, dit Harry en frissonnant. Oui, je l'ai rencontré.

Les yeux de Neville lancèrent un éclair, et il serra les poings.

-Il est terrible, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Je le déteste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le maître l'apprécie autant.

-Il ne m'a pas fait bonne impression.

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer de quoi il est capable.

-Franchement, je préfère ne pas y penser...

-Un jour, je vous raconterai…

-Quand vous voudrez… heu... Neville... ça ne te dérange pas, si on se tutoie? On a le même âge, après tout. Ce me fait bizarre, de te dire « vous »…

-Vous pouvez me dire "tu", j'ai l'habitude. Personne ici ne me vouvoie.

-Je ne dirai "tu" que si tu me tutoies en retour.

-Je veux bien essayer, mais je vais sûrement me tromper plus d'une fois.

-Pas grave. Ecoute, Neville, j'ai peur que tu te fasses surprendre ici, avec moi. Tu devrais filer. Mais avant de partir, dis-moi si tu as une idée de la manière dont je pourrais m'échapper de cette prison?

Neville réfléchit, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, pas pour l'instant. De plus, si le maître s'aperçoit par malheur que je vous ai... que je t'ai aidé à fuir, il me tuera.

-Alors, laisse tomber. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ça pour moi.

-Attends, j'ai autre chose à te proposer. Tu m'autorises à en parler avec Luna ? Elle a parfois des idées excellentes, et elle ne dira rien…

Se souvenant de l'originale nièce de Mme Chourave, Harry approuva de la tête.

-Alors, c'est comme si c'était fait, conclut Neville. Maintenant, il faut que je m'en aille.

Il se leva vivement, et Harry l'imita.

-Au revoir, Harry, lança l'esclave en tirant la porte vers lui pour se glisser ensuite dans la chambre du maître.

-Au revoir..., murmura le jeune musicien, mais il eut le sentiment que l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu.

La porte se referma.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, pensif. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse aux révélations du jeune métis. Il était profondément touché par la démarche de l'esclave, tous ces risques qu'il avait courus pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles… Ce qu'il avait appris sur le comportement du Lord à l'égard du garçon le choquait d'autant plus. Certes, par pudeur, Neville était resté dans le flou, tout comme lui, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce que l'esclave avait subi alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent.

C'était édifiant…et cela en disait long sur la personnalité de lord Voldemort…

Il n'y avait pas cinq secondes qu'il était assis quand la porte secrète se rouvrit à la volée, et Neville réapparut, affolé.

-Je ne peux pas sortir, haleta-t-il. Dobby a fermé à clef en quittant la chambre du maître.

-Zut!

-Je suis idiot. J'aurais dû le prévoir. Je vais essayer de sauter par la fenêtre.

-Tu es fou... tu vas te rompre le cou!

-Non. On est au premier étage, ce n'est pas si haut. Il fait nuit, personne ne me verra. Peux-tu fermer la fenêtre derrière moi?

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine.

-Et si je sautais avec toi?

-Non, pas cette fois. Il faut organiser ta fuite, ou nous risquons la catastrophe.

Ils passèrent hâtivement dans la chambre du Lord, et Neville gagna précipitamment une des grandes fenêtres qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Elle donnait sur le parc, plongé dans l'obscurité. Le jeune esclave se pencha pour évaluer la hauteur du saut qu'il aurait à exécuter. Harry fit comme lui. Une bouffée d'air marin lui jaillit à la figure, il en fut tout étourdi.

Les pelouses paraissaient loin, au moins quatre mètres plus bas. A cette vue, Harry sentit que la tête lui tournait.

-Tu ne peux pas sauter... c'est trop haut.

-La terre est molle, gorgée d'eau. Ca devrait aller, dit Neville en enjambant la bordure. Refermez bien la fenêtre, surtout. A bientôt!

Harry étouffa un cri en voyant le garçon se laisser tomber dans le vide. Il devina sa silhouette qui se réceptionnait dans l'herbe comme un félin, puis partait en courant dans la nuit, sans dommage apparent.

Le cœur battant, Harry referma la fenêtre. Il resta un instant immobile, hébété. Puis, se trouvant seul dans la chambre du Lord, il fut un instant tenté d'aller chercher sa lampe à huile et de fouiller les tiroirs du bureau. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y trouverait des choses intéressantes. Mais sa crainte de voir arriver le Lord fut plus forte. Il repassa la porte du réduit et la tira derrière lui jusqu'à la bloquer.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Alors, my Lord? Vous devez être soulagé de ne plus avoir à héberger ce cher et distingué capitaine Bower?

Le maître rit et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

-En effet, Barty, soupira-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de vin. Je respire à nouveau librement. La police me met toujours mal à l'aise.

- Pourtant, vous n'avez eu aucun mal à les duper, comme d'habitude.

-Ils sont tellement naïfs ! C'est toujours un jeu d'enfant! Ils arrivent dans ce château, ils sont impressionnés par ma richesse, et me pensent forcément innocent. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais…Il pourrait y en avoir un légèrement moins bête que les autres…

- Et chez Hagrid, ils n'ont rien trouvé non plus ?, questionna encore Croupton. Les coffres, les réserves…?

-Bien sûr que non, l'entrée du caveau est parfaitement dissimulée, tu le sais bien. Même les chiens ont été incapables de la repérer, surtout avec les précautions que Hagrid avait prises… Heureusement, ce gros balourd avait achevé sa tâche, et tous les restes du dernier bateau avaient été brûlés et dispersés.

-Le géant peut être efficace, quand il veut bien s'y mettre, dit le secrétaire avec une grimace de mépris. Mais vous ne craignez pas qu'il vous trahisse, un jour ?

-Non. Je le tiens par la peur. Il est impliqué jusqu'au cou dans notre affaire, et il a trop besoin de sa dose d'alcool. Je joue là-dessus.

-Et le jeune Potter? Il ne se morfond pas trop, tout seul dans son trou?, interrogea soudain Mulciber, qui n'avait guère parlé jusque-là, une lueur avide passant dans ses yeux jaunes.

Le Lord eut un petit rire.

-Il serait touché de savoir que tu te préoccupes de son sort, Jack. Je vais te surprendre, mais il ne s'ennuie pas. Figure-toi qu'il compose! Il est loin d'être faible. C'est un gamin plein de ressource.

-...Si je puis me permettre… avez-vous obtenu de lui ce que vous espériez, mylord?, questionna encore le peintre d'un ton doucereux. A-t-il également de la "ressource" dans le domaine qui vous intéresse plus... spécialement?

Le Lord ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il paraissait fatigué, soudain.

-De la ressource, il en a aussi dans ce domaine là, et plus que tu n'oserais l'imaginer, dit-il enfin d'une voix rêveuse... Mais il est coriace. Il a du caractère, et il ne se laisse pas faire. J'aime cela chez lui, même s'il me met à rude épreuve.

-Oho... dois-je comprendre qu'il vous a… gentiment repoussé?

-Plus ou moins, grommela le Lord en se renfrognant. Il meurt d'envie de s'abandonner entre mes bras, mais ses principes, ou sa fierté, que sais-je, l'empêchent de se laisser aller.

-Pourquoi ne pas le contraindre ? Il vous en remerciera, s'il se consume de désir pour vous.

Le Lord grimaça.

-Certes, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir recours à la violence avec lui. Il est d'une trempe différente de tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent…

-Tiens…vous m'étonnez, my Lord. Qu'a-t-il donc de si… exceptionnel ?

-C'est pourtant évident, Jack ! Tu es toi-même un artiste ! Tu dois bien être sensible, toi aussi, à cette grâce, cette pureté, cette candeur…en plus de toutes les autres qualités de ce garçon.

Le peintre eut un rire bref.

-Sauf votre respect, my Lord… Ce que je constate, moi, c'est qu'il a le plus beau petit cul qu'il m'ait été donné de voir…et que je me ferais un plaisir de le peindre…ou de l'enfiler...ou les deux à la fois...

-Comme tu es vulgaire…, dit le maître, amusé.

-Je le dis comme je le pense. Vous ne nous avez pas habitués à tant de délicatesse, my Lord. On vous croirait presque… amoureux.

Lord Voldemort rit à son tour, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts.

-Amoureux ? Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiment. Je le regrette, du reste… Tu sais, Jack, avant d'apprendre que Harry Potter était recherché pour meurtre, j'avais pensé faire de lui mon héritier…

Croupton et Mulciber se redressèrent l'un et l'autre dans leurs sièges, observant le maître avec un nouvel intérêt.

-Votre héritier ?, murmura Croupton d'un ton mesuré. Ce garçon aux origines si… obscures ?

Le Lord haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant là-dedans. Après ce que je lui ai fait, c'était une façon de me racheter.

-Vous faites allusion à…la mort de ses parents ?, glissa encore Croupton, l'œil fixe.

-Bien sûr !

-Vous auriez des remords ?, intervint Jack à son tour en souriant cyniquement.

-Le remord est un sentiment qui m'est inconnu, et je compte bien qu'il le reste. Vous me connaissez, je n'ai rien d'un homme faible, je ne renierai jamais aucun de mes actes. Par contre, je peux avoir envie de faire le bien, pour changer un peu de mes habitudes…

Il y eut un silence. Un valet apparut et finit de débarrasser la table.

-En attendant, grommela soudain Mulciber, je suis impatient de pouvoir peindre mon Sébastien, mylord.

-Je sais, je sais, Jack... Malheureusement, la venue de ma nièce et de mon neveu va encore retarder le moment où nous pourrons faire sortir Harry de sa cachette.

-Ils n'arrivent que demain, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas envisager une séance de pose dès ce soir ? Je saurai le convaincre de nous faire quelques petites…gâteries…

Visiblement tenté par la proposition, le Lord parut réfléchir. Puis il secoua la tête.

-Non, Jack. Harry et moi avons eu une légère… altercation hier soir, je préfèrerais laisser passer un peu de temps avant de le forcer à faire quelque chose de… déplaisant.

-Déplaisant ?

-Oui. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il sera ravi de poser nu devant toi ?

-Tant mieux, s'il n'est pas ravi ! Il n'est pas prévu que Sébastien sourie aux anges pendant qu'on le violente…Au contraire, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de peindre un corps martyrisé… c'est de capter une expression de rage et de souffrance sur ses traits.

-Tu me ferais presque peur, Jack.

-Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez cette scène autant que moi, mylord.

-J'avoue que j'aurais également du plaisir à le voir sourire aux anges…

-Faites-moi confiance, nous saurons faire passer toutes les émotions sur son visage.

Le Lord plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux jaunes de Mulciber. Il hésitait.

-Peut-être, mais pas ce soir, trancha-t-il en secouant la tête. Il est trop tôt. Je te promets que nous nous en occuperons à la première occasion.

L'artiste parut déçu.

-Décidément, vous prenez beaucoup de précautions, avec lui.

-Pas tant que ça, Jack, pas tant que ça.

-Vous le ménagez, vous le gâtez en faisant ses quatre volontés. Il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes, et vous mener par le bout du nez.

-Tu te trompes. Je ne me gêne pas pour faire pression sur lui, jouer avec ses nerfs, et le duper allègrement. C'est un jeu délicieux. Sais-tu ce que je lui ai fait croire ? Que j'avais contacté Narcissa pour lui demander de venir ici ! Le pauvre gamin, il s'imagine que je vais essayer par tous les moyens de la persuader de se déclarer coupable publiquement !

Mulciber ricana.

-Il n'est pas prévu qu'elle vienne ici avec sa sœur?, s'étonna Croupton.

-Certainement pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir.

-Vous ne désirez pas que le gamin soit innocenté ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, du moins. Ainsi, tant qu'il est poursuivi par la police, il reste à ma merci. Et en mon pouvoir.

-Mais vos intentions de faire de lui votre héritier ?

-Plus tard, plus tard…s'il se montre à la hauteur de mes espérances.

-Vous lui avez parlé de vos projets pour lui ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Si vous le faisiez, peut-être vous laisserait-il plus facilement… l'approcher ?

Le Lord eut une moue sceptique.

-Je ne pense pas. L'appât du gain ne suffira pas à le convaincre de se donner à moi, au contraire. Il est trop fier pour cela. Il me faudra d'autres arguments. Je ne doute pas d'y parvenir prochainement.

Sur un signe du maître, le valet remplit à nouveau les verres des trois hommes. Lord Voldemort le vida d'un trait, puis se leva.

-Bien, mes amis, dit-il d'un ton solennel, je m'en vais retrouver notre jeune hôte, et expérimenter sur lui de nouveaux… arguments. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Regardez, mère ? N'est-il pas ressemblant ?

Je me retourne pour voir ce que me montre Drago.

Je retiens difficilement un cri d'effroi.

Là, derrière moi, placardée au mur de la grande salle de l'auberge où nous sommes descendus prendre notre repas, une affiche. Sur cette affiche, un visage. Un très beau visage. Celui d'un garçon de dix sept ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

Le visage de Harry.

Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?

Comment peut-il être aussi ressemblant ?

Entre deux mèches de cheveux, on distingue même la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Seule l'expression des yeux n'est pas la bonne. Celle du portrait est beaucoup trop dure…presque démente. C'est le regard d'un meurtrier.

-Vous semblez troublée, mère, s'amuse Drago. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à le voir ici ? Lisez vous même : mille guinées sont offertes à celui qui apportera des renseignements sur le jeune assassin.

Je me sens blêmir.

-Comment ont-ils pu établir un portrait aussi fidèle ?, dis-je d'une voix qui tremble malgré moi.

Drago part d'un éclat de rire.

-Vous connaissez mes dons pour le dessin, mère…non ? Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, vous ne vous souvenez même plus que votre fils a aimé dessiner autrefois, et qu'il avait certaines facilités... Peu importe. Je suis moi même l'auteur de ce portrait. Ils se sont contentés d'en faire une eau-forte et d'en tirer assez d'exemplaires pour le placarder un peu partout dans les lieux publics.

Je regarde mon fils avec un mélange d'admiration et de dégoût. Il était en effet très doué pour le dessin et la peinture… Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé à persévérer dans ce domaine. Il se venge, aujourd'hui, de ma négligence à son égard.

Bella vient s'asseoir à côté de nous, pestant contre l'inconfort de l'auberge, la mauvaise compagnie, le bruit ambiant, l'atmosphère enfumée. Son mari l'accompagne, essayant de tempérer ses accès d'humeur.

-Ils auraient pu nous porter le repas dans la chambre, s'énerve-t-elle. Je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ce bouge. Dire que des nobles comme nous sont forcés de se mêler à une telle populace…

-Allons, Bella, ils t'ont expliqué qu'ils manquent de personnel…un des serveurs est malade !

-C'est ça, c'est ça… et moi, je suis manchot, peut-être…

Le regard de ma sœur tombe sur l'affiche, et elle siffle longuement en me jetant un coup d'œil narquois.

-Tiens tiens…tu as vu ce beau portrait, Cissy ? Pas mal, hein ! Ca me console de ne pas être restée dans la chambre. Tu veux prendre ma place, pour être assise face à ce charmant visage, ma chérie ?

La sale garce.

-Non merci, dis-je avec raideur. Je crois que je ne pourrais rien avaler… déjà que je n'ai pas faim !

-Vivement que nous soyons à Manderley, que nous puissions débusquer ce garçon !, s'exclame ma sœur avec gourmandise. Je serais ravie de toucher la récompense offerte par les Parkinson…

-Allons, Bella, un peu de retenue, proteste Rodolphus, gêné…

-Mon ami, ne faites pas semblant ! Mille guinées, c'est une somme rondelette ! Avouez que vous ne cracheriez pas dessus.

Heureusement que la servante apporte les plats fumants. Je crois que j'aurais fini par me jeter sur ma sœur pour lui arracher les yeux.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tenez, Arthur. Avant de vous quitter, je tenais à vous faire lire cette lettre que je viens de recevoir de Londres. Il s'agit de la réponse de mon ami évêque, dont je vous avais parlé. Je l'avais sollicité quand nous avions convenu de la nécessité d'obtenir des renseignements au sujet de Lord Voldemort.

Arthur prit le courrier et le parcourut rapidement.

_« Mon cher Severus,_

_J'ai été ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles…_

Arthur sauta le paragraphe.

_Je ne connais pas personnellement ce Lord Voldemort. Cependant, pour ne pas vous décevoir, j'ai pris soin de me renseigner auprès de quelques nobles de mon entourage. Certains d'entre eux l'ont déjà rencontré lors de soirées en ville. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme excessivement riche, et que sa fortune lui vienne principalement du commerce transatlantique. Il est propriétaire d'un hôtel particulier dans un des plus beaux quartiers de la capitale, et y mène grand train lors de ses séjours, organisant à profusion fêtes, concerts et réceptions. A ce qu'on m'a dit, il garde soigneusement ses distances par rapport à notre Eglise. Il passe pour avoir des mœurs largement dissolues, on évoque même un parfum de scandale, mais cela ne semble guère le gêner, ni changer quoi que ce soit à son extravagante manière de vivre._

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux vous apprendre, hélas, mes connaissances s'arrêtant là. Bien évidemment, si d'autres bruits venaient jusqu'à moi, je vous en ferais part aussitôt._

_Quand viendrez vous passer quelques jours parmi nous à Londres ?_

_Votre vieil ami_

_Révérend G K. »_

-Cette lettre ne nous révèle absolument rien de nouveau, constata Arthur, dépité, en tendant le papier au pasteur.

-Non, mais elle confirme mes soupçons quant à la personnalité peu recommandable de ce Lord Voldemort. Cela m'incite d'autant plus à aller dans son fief enquêter sur son compte.

-Harry n'est plus chez lui, de toute façon…

-C'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire…

-Oh…vous pensez donc … qu'il se trouverait toujours chez le Lord ?

-Il n'y a qu'en allant voir sur place que nous pourrons en être certains.

-En tout cas, tout ce que vous pourrez faire qui sera susceptible de venir en aide à Harry sera bienvenu, mon révérend. Je vous avoue que je suis très inquiet pour ma fille Ginevra. Depuis le départ du garçon, elle est profondément déprimée. Son état s'aggrave de jour en jour. Si en plus, on le condamne à être pendu, vous imaginez ce que…

-Il me semblait bien qu'elle ne chantait plus avec le même entrain, durant le service…, fit remarquer Rogue, goguenard. Potter est décidément un bourreau des cœurs.

-Bien involontairement, je le crains…

Le pasteur laissa échapper un grognement, puis serra la main que lui tendait Mr Weasley et sans un mot de plus, se dirigea vers la sortie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il avait enfin sorti son violon de sa boîte et travaillait sa main gauche, se servant de son index droit pour faire sonner les cordes en légers _pizzicati_. Ses doigts lui semblaient gourds, raidis par le froid et une trop longue inactivité. Il était grand temps qu'il se remît à les exercer, ou il allait perdre définitivement toute ses bases techniques.

Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la porte qui s'ouvrait silencieusement.

Quand il s'en aperçut, il sursauta violemment et de frayeur, il faillit lâcher son instrument.

Lord Voldemort se tenait debout devant lui, vêtu de noir, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

Plein d'appréhension, Harry l'observa quelques instants en silence, essayant de deviner ses intentions.

-Tu travaillais ?, dit enfin le Lord d'une voix calme.

-Je m'occupe comme je peux, grommela le garçon en détournant les yeux.

-Je te dérange ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Veux-tu jouer pour moi, Harry ?, reprit le Lord doucement, l'expression sérieuse. J'ai envie d'entendre le son de ton violon.

Surpris, le garçon hésita. Il aurait pu refuser net. Pourtant, il se sentait touché par cette demande inattendue. L'homme semblait sincère.

-Je…je ne peux pas me servir de l'archet, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise. Ca ferait trop de bruit, n'est-ce pas… ?

-Si ! Tu peux jouer sans risque, ce soir, Harry. Ma… mes nièces n'arriveront que demain, et la police est partie.

Le garçon sentit quelque chose se crisper au creux de son estomac.

-Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne te propose pas de venir dans le salon de musique, reprit le Lord en s'asseyant sur la chaise et en croisant les jambes. En fait, je pense qu'il est préférable que le personnel oublie un peu ta présence dans le château en ce moment, même si j'ai confiance en chacun d'entre eux. On ne sait jamais…

Harry ne bougeait plus, indécis.

-Joue-moi du Bach, Harry…s'il te plaît.

Etranges, ces mots, dans la bouche de cet homme…Cela sonnait non plus comme un ordre, mais comme… une supplication. Le garçon se sentit étonnamment remué. Sans un mot, il se baissa pour prendre son archet dans la boîte et en fit tourner le bouton pour tendre la mèche. Il l'enduisit de colophane, puis s'accorda avec soin.

Pas une fois il n'avait levé les yeux vers le Lord durant ces opérations.

Après s'être concentré un instant, il respira profondément et se lança dans la deuxième sonate en la mineur.

Durant quelques minutes, son jeu resta raide et emprunté. Ses doigts ne lui obéissaient pas comme il l'aurait voulu, le son lui paraissait acide, comme saturé par les dimensions trop réduites de la pièce.

Mais peu à peu, il se détendit et son rythme respiratoire se cala enfin sur celui de la musique.

A la fin du prélude, son corps avait retrouvé l'aisance et la souplesse qui lui étaient familières, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur le gagnait, circulant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Le son se bonifiait, devenant plus rond, plus expressif.

Le plaisir était là, enfin… et l'émotion, plus intense que jamais.

Tout en jouant, il prenait peu à peu conscience du regard que le Lord posait sur lui…Il pouvait le sentir s'attarder sur son visage, détailler son corps…

…_quand tu joues du Bach, tu m'excites …_

Est-ce que l'homme était en train de… ?

Harry se troubla, ses doigts le trahirent, glissant sur la corde. Il tenta de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes, se concentrant désespérément sur l'image mentale très précise qu'il avait de la partition.

Respirer, profondément…

Ses doigts bougeaient tout seuls, mus par une volonté qui leur était propre. Il chercha à se raccrocher au souvenir qu'il avait de la voix tranquille de Remus, de ses consignes claires et intelligentes…

Fais vivre le son, chante la ligne mélodique… mets en valeur le contrepoint, la polyphonie…étire les valeurs, aussi loin que possible…

Etait-ce ce même regard que le Lord posait sur Neville, quand il avait envie de lui ? Un regard qui met à nu, un regard qui humilie, un regard qui viole… ?

Son dos fut parcouru d'un frisson, et l'archet tressaillit dans sa main. Il raffermit sa prise sur la baguette.

Non, il ne devait pas laisser ce genre de pensée polluer son esprit…

Seule comptait la musique, sa complexité, sa magie, sa puissance surnaturelle…

Inspirer, expirer… Descendre son centre de gravité…Trouver sa force plus bas, dans le ventre, dans les reins…

Jouer pour faire sourire ou pleurer … pour faire danser ou rêver …

Harry ressentait à présent un incroyable plaisir, malgré la difficulté technique, ou peut-être grâce à elle. Un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque là. Un plaisir décuplé, il en était conscient, par l'écoute attentive du Lord, par la brûlure de son regard qu'il sentait toujours fixé sur lui, comme un feu trop ardent…

Tout à coup, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir fuir ce lieu maudit...

Il _aimait_ être écouté, regardé de cette manière…Il en avait besoin, comme d'un stimulant, comme d'une drogue.

Quand il jouait ainsi, il était lui-même le Maître. Le pouvoir était entre ses mains, personne n'était en mesure de le lui arracher. Même s'il était enfermé dans un réduit, devant un unique auditeur…Le monde entier était à ses pieds.

Et il aimait ça.

Pourtant, il en était conscient, le vrai maître, c'était Bach. Le génial compositeur se servait de lui, Harry, pour transmettre un message atemporel et universel. Le jeune violoniste était chargé de faire entendre et comprendre, du mieux qu'il pouvait, cette musique inspirée et intimement bouleversante…

Ni lui, ni celui qui l'écoutait ne pouvaient en sortir indemnes…

Quand le garçon eut posé le dernier accord de la grande fugue, il baissa les bras, soufflant sur les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et, relevant doucement les paupières, il affronta le regard du Lord.

Ce dernier ne disait rien, ne souriait pas.

Puis soudain il se leva, toujours silencieux, et s'approcha lentement de lui.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Désolée pour le cliffhanger…°** Molly court vite se cacher** °…Une petite review quand même, pour m'aider à écrire la suite, qui s'annonce redoutable?**

**Loan : **Coucou ! Un grand merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Tu as été frustrée que la scène entre Harry et Voldemort s'arrête là ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'attendais à cette réaction, mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Je pense que tout le monde peut comprendre l'attitude de Harry. C'est un garçon fier, conscient de ses qualités musicales, et s'il a répondu à l'invitation du Lord, c'est d'abord et avant tout pour la musique, pas pour échouer dans son lit. De plus, ce serait plus simple pour lui s'il n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour le Lord. Il est déstabilisé par ses propres réactions et ce que l'autre lui fait ressentir. Tout cela est nouveau pour lui, il ne sait plus où il en est. Il panique et perd pied. Voilà, j'espère que ça continuera à t'intéresser malgré tout. Bises !

**Kike : **Bonjour ! Oui, la situation ne s'arrange pas, je comprends que tu te fasses du souci pour Harry. Rogue représente un espoir, nous verrons s'il arrive, en venant dans le coin de Bristol, à faire évoluer les choses. Merci pour ta fidélité qui me touche beaucoup. Zibs !

**Une potterienne(sans rire) : **Hello, chère consœur dans la Pottermania ! Non seulement ton analyse m'a plue, mais elle m'a enchantée !! En gros, tu as tout compris. Alors comme ça, tu es curieuse d'assister à un affrontement Rogue/Voldemort ? Ca pourrait être très intéressant en effet, et j'y pense sérieusement, hu hu hu !!-Tu ne penses pas que ça se terminera par un HP/NM ?… heu…sans vouloir révéler la suite, je crois pouvoir t'avouer que sur ce point là aussi, tu es dans le vrai !!-Je suis contente que tu approuves l'attitude de Harry et sa force de caractère. C'est vrai, quoi, ce serait trop facile s'il suffisait de lui faire boire un verre de trop pour le faire craquer, ce garçon ! Le Lord va devoir trouver autre chose, héhéhé !! On verra s'il y parvient, hum…- Neville t'inquiète ? On en saura plus à ce sujet dans ce nouveau chapitre. Mais si je l'ai appelé Neville, c'est pour une bonne raison, quand même : il ne peut pas être un salaud, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà, je t'embrasse, et à bientôt !

**Ange déchu : **Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ta franchise. C'est vrai, mon résumé n'est pas alléchant ? Zut alors, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Pourrais-tu me dire ce que je devrais y changer pour qu'il soit un peu plus attrayant ? Bisous !


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Juste une semaine pour mettre à jour, reconnaissez que j'ai fait fort. Bon, mais c'est pas tout d'aller vite, il faut encore que le contenu soit à la hauteur… J'espère que vos attentes ne seront pas trop déçues …**

**Un grand merci aux reviewers. Vos messages d'encouragement m'ont beaucoup touchée…**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

Lord Voldemort s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Harry. Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent, aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre.

-Où trouves-tu… cette force ?, murmura enfin l'homme, la voix curieusement enrouée.

L'état d'exaltation proche de l'ivresse dans lequel se trouvait le garçon quelques instants plus tôt prit fin brutalement. Soudain, il se sentit épuisé, comme si une corde en lui avait lâché.

Vidé de toute énergie, il tituba légèrement et s'appuya dos au mur, sans réagir à la question du Lord.

-Harry…tu m'entends ?, insista l'homme plus fermement. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques…

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Que je vous explique…?, souffla-t-il avec effort, interrogeant le Lord du regard.

-Oui, que tu me dises comment tu t'y prends pour… ensorceler ainsi ceux qui t'écoutent …

-…

-Tu n'as pas compris ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu joues ?, reprit le Lord d'un ton pressant. Comment fais-tu pour… me bouleverser à ce point ?

-Je ne sais pas…, lâcha Harry en baissant les yeux. Je joue les notes de la partition.

Lord Voldemort eut un petit rire.

-Non. Si tu te contentais de jouer les notes, je n'éprouverais rien de ce que tu m'as fait ressentir à l'instant.

-Pourtant …j'essaye simplement de rendre au mieux les intentions de Bach.

-Vraiment ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose…

-Mais non ! C'est surtout…une question de concentration.

Le Lord leva lentement la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Le garçon tressaillit.

-Est-ce ton professeur qui t'a appris cette rigueur, et cette modestie ?, souffla l'homme en cherchant à capter le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Harry réfléchit à la question. Malgré sa lassitude, il se devait d'y répondre avec sérieux.

-Oui, pour la rigueur, répondit-il doucement. Quant à la modestie, je ne sais pas…ce n'est rien d'autre que du bon sens. Nous autres, interprètes, notre mission n'est pas de nous mettre en valeur, mais de servir la musique, et de la rendre claire et intelligible pour ceux qui l'écoutent, quelle que soit sa complexité.

Le Lord lui pressa l'épaule dans sa grande main nerveuse.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu l'accomplis à merveille, cette mission.

A ces mots, Harry sourit. Il se sentait heureux, et fier d'avoir su être à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Il mesura soudain, avec un mélange de stupeur et d'effroi, à quel point ce compliment, venant du Lord, était important pour lui.

Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de gagner l'estime de cet homme?

Le Lord remonta sa main, et caressa légèrement les cheveux noirs, derrière l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? Jouer, ou composer ?

Harry hésita. Il s'était déjà posé cette question, et n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il platement. J'aime jouer, mais ça ne me suffit plus.

-D'où te vient l'envie d'écrire ?

Sans répondre, Harry fit un pas de côté, se dégageant ainsi de la main du Lord, et mit un genou à terre pour déposer le violon et l'archet dans la boîte. Après avoir abaissé le couvercle, il se redressa et prit à nouveau appui des deux mains contre le mur, derrière lui.

Le Lord n'avait pas bougé, et ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, insista l'homme en croisant les bras.

Le garçon le regardait, pensif.

-L'envie d'écrire ? C'est difficile à expliquer…En fait, elle vient toute seule. J'ai tout à coup un thème qui me trotte dans la tête, jusqu'à en devenir obsédant. Je suis furieux si je n'ai pas sous la main un morceau de papier à musique pour prendre note. C'est même parfois un véritable supplice …ça m'est arrivé de griffonner sur un coin de table, une pierre plate, un morceau d'écorce…et voilà, ensuite, les idées affluent, et ça se construit peu à peu.

-J'aimerais entendre ce que tu composes.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête vers l'épaule.

-Quand vous voudrez. Je suis à votre entière disposition…

L'ironie qui perçait dans le ton du garçon n'échappa pas au Lord.

-A mon _entière_ disposition ? Vraiment ?, dit-il en le transperçant de son regard sombre.

-Pour tout ce qui touche à la musique, en tout cas…, précisa Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Le Lord eut un rictus amer.

-Tu es bien soucieux de marquer les limites…Avec ma nièce, elles étaient beaucoup plus floues, il me semble…

Harry se troubla. Sur le point de déclarer qu'avec Narcissa, il avait commis une erreur qu'il ne tenait pas à renouveler, il se ravisa et préféra se taire.

-Peu importe…, trancha le Lord avec un mouvement d'épaule. C'est étrange, Harry. Quand tu joues du violon, tu n'es plus le même. Je te trouve comme… transfiguré. Comme si une force inconnue prenait possession de toi. Drôle de phénomène, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu as une explication ?

Personne n'avait jamais parlé au jeune musicien en ces termes. Il se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Sur quel terrain glissant l'homme cherchait-il à l'entraîner ?

Pourtant, le Lord avait raison. Quelque chose se produisait quand il jouait une musique qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché à l'analyser.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, esquiva-t-il en fixant le sol.

Le Lord attrapa son bras au dessus du coude et le secoua doucement.

-Au contraire, tu vois très bien. Tu sais, Harry, tu ne devrais plus être sur tes gardes avec moi. Je ne cherche rien d'autre que ton bien, et surtout, j'aimerais mieux te comprendre. Pour moi, tu es une sorte de mystère vivant. Une énigme, que j'ai envie de résoudre. J'ai connu bien des musiciens, mais aucun ne m'a jamais autant intrigué.

-En cherchant bien, vous finirez par trouver…, murmura Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Comme souvent, il était tenté de taquiner, de provoquer son interlocuteur…sans doute pour faire chuter la tension trop forte qui régnait entre eux.

Le Lord grimaça.

-Tu te moques de moi. Sais-tu qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Lord Voldemort ?

-Oh…vraiment ? Et qu'allez vous me faire, si je continue ?, glissa le garçon, faussement candide.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais l'envie inexplicable de voir s'allumer la flamme inquiétante dans le regard du Lord était la plus forte.

Et en effet, une étincelle rougeoyante s'était mise à scintiller au fond des iris sombres, comme un morceau de braise qu'un souffle léger suffit à embraser.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?, menaça l'homme en manquant lui broyer le bras.

Sentant le vent tourner dangereusement, le garçon tenta -sans succès- de se dégager.

-…heu….pour en revenir à cette histoire d'« énigme »…, dit-il précipitamment, je crois que vous compliquez inutilement les choses. En musique, tout est simple et limpide.

-C'est faux. Et toi-même, tu es tout sauf simple et limpide.

-Ah, bien ! Merci beaucoup…

Le Lord sourit, mais ne lâcha pas prise et secoua à nouveau le garçon.

-Tu fais l'innocent, mais tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Les notes du compositeur sont ce qu'elles sont, mais tu t'en sers aussi pour te mettre toi-même en valeur.

-Je vous assure que…

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Je veux bien admettre que tu ne le fasses pas consciemment, mais reconnais que lorsque tu joues, tu tiens ton public sous ton emprise, et que tu jouis de ton pouvoir sur l'auditeur. Avoue !

Harry leva les sourcils.

-Je ne m'en rends pas compte…, mentit-il, rougissant de sa propre mauvaise foi.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu aimes ça, non ? Sentir l'émotion, l'admiration, la fascination… le désir de ceux qui t'écoutent et te regardent?

Face au regard inquisiteur du Lord, Harry prit soudain le parti d'être honnête.

-C'est vrai, admit-il avec une soudaine gravité. J'aime ça. En fait, c'est comme…une récompense. Pour tout le travail fourni…

L'homme parut étonné. Il lâcha le bras de Harry et se redressa de toute sa taille, considérant le garçon avec une nouvelle attention.

- Une récompense ?, murmura-t-il rêveusement. Je comprends… Au fond, tu le mérites. Combien d'heures as-tu passées à travailler la musique, depuis ton enfance ? Combien d'heures par jour, j'entends ?

-Je ne sais pas…parfois dix heures…parfois moins, parfois plus…

-Incroyable…tu n'as pas eu de jeunesse !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « avoir une jeunesse » ?

-Profiter de la vie…je ne sais pas, moi…danser, boire, s'amuser avec des amis…

Harry se souvint que Narcissa lui avait fait à peu près la même réflexion, en son temps…

-Oh si, j'ai eu tout ça, soupira-t-il, philosophe.

-Pendant toutes ces heures où tu travaillais ?

-Avant, après…les journées font vingt-quatre heures, non… ?

-Peut-être, mais…si on enlève les heures de sommeil…

-Au moins, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer.

-J'imagine !, rit le Lord. As-tu eu le temps de courir après les filles ?

Harry sourit et toisa le Lord d'un air de défi.

-Evidemment !

-Je vois…, ricana l'homme. Je suppose que tu n'avais que l'embarras du choix.

Il y eut un silence. Harry songeait à Ginny, à ses yeux brillants quand ils dansaient ensemble à la lueur des lampions. Il prit soudain conscience que le Lord avait levé une main vers son visage.

-Tes parents t'ont laissé sans fortune, reprit l'homme doucement en dessinant du doigt le contour de sa pommette, mais ils t'ont légué autre chose, de bien plus précieux…

Harry se raidit imperceptiblement.

-Ils t'ont transmis un double héritage. Un extraordinaire don pour la musique, et une grâce physique qui te rend encore plus émouvant pour ceux qui t'écoutent…

La main du Lord s'enfonça dans ses cheveux. Harry ne bougeait pas.

-Penses-tu que si tu jouais derrière un paravent, ton public serait autant envoûté par la musique que tu interprètes?

-J'espère que oui !, protesta le garçon. La jeunesse ne dure pas. J'aimerais pouvoir continuer à intéresser les auditeurs, plus tard aussi…quand je serai vieux et moche.

Le Lord rit, encore une fois.

-Tu ne seras jamais moche…, dit-il, amusé.

Se penchant en avant, il attrapa les mains de Harry, qui avaient eu le temps de se refroidir, et les serra dans les siennes comme pour les réchauffer.

- Il est tard, tu dois être fatigué. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-En fait…je serais bien allé faire un tour dehors…, tenta le garçon sans y croire.

-Tu sais que c'est trop dangereux !, gronda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut éviter que le personnel te voie par les temps qui courent, Dobby mis à part.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Dans ce cas… je n'ai besoin de rien, merci, dit-il en tirant sur ses mains prisonnières.

Le Lord les lui rendit et fit mine de s'écarter, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

-Harry…, reprit-il…, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, d'être enfermé ici. Mais tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir. Tu t'es mis toi-même dans cette situation inconfortable…

-Oui…, souffla le garçon, embarrassé. Je sais.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir un moment dans ma chambre…tu auras moins froid.

-Ca va aller…merci…, glissa Harry en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Pourtant, j'aimerais te remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre pour le plaisir que tu m'as donné, en jouant pour moi, tout à l'heure.

- Une autre fois…peut-être...

- Imagine…c'est la seule soirée tranquille avant l'arrivée de mes nièces et de mon neveu…Tu auras chaud, il y a un bon feu dans la cheminée…Et je vais demander à Dobby d'apporter de quoi manger et boire.

Harry hésitait. Malgré lui, il était tenté d'accepter, et il ne voulait pas braquer le Lord contre lui. Il soupira.

-Si vous voulez…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tu es bien conscient de ce que nous risquons, Neville… ?

-Bien-sûr, Luna. Mais si tu l'avais vu ! Il avait l'air tellement… désespéré…

-Tu as envie qu'il parte, hein !

-Pourquoi je voudrais le voir partir ?, se défendit le jeune esclave en haussant les sourcils. Je l'aime bien !

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans la cuisine, à leur place habituelle, sur un banc devant le feu.

-Allez, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, taquina la jeune fille. Ce garçon, tu le trouves un peu… encombrant, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle se pencha pour attraper une bûche et la jeta dans les flammes.

-Le Lord ne fait plus appel à toi, depuis que Harry est arrivé…, chantonna-t-elle sans le regarder.

Embarrassé, Neville frotta machinalement ses paumes moites contre son pantalon.

-Tu me crois jaloux de lui ? Tu te trompes…ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voudrais l'aider à s'enfuir !

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil de biais.

-Ah bon…Pourquoi alors ?

-Parce qu'il est malheureux. Je vois bien qu'il ne supporte plus d'être enfermé. Et puis maintenant, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il me considère comme un être humain, je le vois dans ses yeux. Figure-toi qu'il m'a même demandé de le tutoyer, comme si j'étais son égal !

-Je te l'avais dit, que c'était un bon garçon. Moi, je l'ai vu tout de suite.

- Tu me crois, maintenant, quand je dis que je ne cherche pas à me débarrasser de lui?

-Plus ou moins... En tout cas, si ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'il est si malheureux dans sa prison, j'ai bien envie de l'aider, moi aussi.

-Ca doit être horrible, d'être enfermé comme ça jour et nuit…

-…soumis au bon vouloir du Lord…

-Pour l'instant, il n'a pas eu affaire à Mulciber, chuchota Neville en plissant les yeux.

- Dieu soit loué ! Il faut le sauver avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Oui, mais comment ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Ils se turent quelques instants, contemplant les flammes.

-Alors…?, relança soudain Neville. Tu as un plan ?

Luna jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La mère Chourave astiquait ses casseroles et ne s'occupait pas d'eux.

-Oui, je pense, murmura-t-elle, son regard rêveur devenu soudain sérieux et concentré. Un de ces prochains soirs, tu le feras sortir par la fenêtre, avec une corde. Je l'attendrai en bas, cachée quelque part. Tu lui diras où il devra me rejoindre. J'aurai tout préparé, je lui servirai de guide. On filera par la plage.

-Quand est-ce que…

-Il ne faudra pas rater le moment propice. Bien sûr, toi, tu resteras ici. En aucun cas le Lord ne doit pouvoir te soupçonner d'être mêlé à cette affaire. Moi, si je disparais, personne ne remarquera mon absence, au moins au début, à part ma tante. Et elle, elle ne dira rien.

Neville réfléchissait.

-Où l'emmèneras-tu? Chez Hagrid ?

-Non, c'est trop près, on nous trouverait tout de suite. Il faut qu'on parte très vite, très loin, mais pour ça, on aura besoin de chevaux.

-Impossible.

La jeune fille se frotta le front.

-Je sais bien, reconnut elle avec un soupir. Tant pis. Nous irons à pied, par la lande, et ensuite, par le bois.

-Et après ?

-Après ? On verra bien. Nous ne pourrons pas nous déplacer en plein jour.

-Mais ton but final…je veux dire, tu veux l'emmener où, au bout du compte ?

-Aucune idée…très loin. En France…

-Tu connais quelqu'un, là-bas ?

-Non. Mais on se débrouillera.

-Tu devras emporter de quoi manger.

-Bien sûr. Je vais prendre le maximum de réserves.

-Ca sera lourd.

-On sera deux à porter.

-Comment faire sans alerter ta tante ?

-Je vais dire que c'est pour mon père.

-Elle va trouver ça bizarre, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez dans votre coin, tous les deux ?, lança soudain la voix sonore de la mère Chourave, les faisant sursauter.

Luna fit un clin d'œil à Neville, puis se remit à fredonner tout en reprisant le tablier qui reposait sur ses genoux…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry avait fait quelques ablutions dans le cabinet de toilette du Lord, sur l'invitation de ce dernier. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il vit l'homme attablé à son bureau devant une assiette de pâtisseries et un verre de vin.

-Viens par ici, Harry ! Sers toi !

Le garçon approcha, restant debout près du bureau. L'homme lui présenta l'assiette, et devant le choix de gâteaux, il saisit, au hasard, une part de tarte aux pommes. Quand l'odeur délicieuse atteignit ses narines, le souvenir des repas chez les Weasley vint l'assaillir douloureusement. Il contempla un instant la part dans le creux de sa main, puis la porta lentement à sa bouche.

Tandis qu'il la dégustait avec plaisir, l'homme l'observait, un sourire attendri errant sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ? Qu'en dis tu ?

-..hmmm…très bon…

Et Harry mordit une nouvelle fois à pleines dents dans sa part. Quand il eut fini, le Lord lui tendit un verre de vin.

-Tiens, bois ça. Tu vas aimer…C'est un vin sucré du Portugal.

Harry y trempa prudemment les lèvres, puis y retourna avec plus de conviction. L'homme riait.

-Tu as beaucoup de choses encore à découvrir, mon garçon. Toutes ces heures passées à travailler t'ont privé de bien des plaisirs qui font le charme de la vie…

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, Harry fit quelques pas dans la chambre, son verre à la main. Il était pieds nus, mais le plancher était doux et chaud. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque, admirant les livres reliés. Il entendit que le Lord se levait pour le rejoindre.

-Aimes-tu lire ? Interrogea l'homme tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

-Oui. Mais j'ai fini tous les livres que j'avais emportés avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Des bouquins sur la musique ?

-Pas uniquement. J'aime bien les romans, les pièces de théâtre.

-Oho…alors, vas-y. Choisis un livre !

-Je ne sais pas… Il y en a tellement…Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?

-Tu aimes les récits d'aventure ? Ou de voyage ?

-Pourquoi pas…

-As-tu lu Robinson Crusoe, de Daniel Defoe ?

-Non.

L'homme retira son bras des épaules de Harry et s'approcha des rayonnages. Sans hésiter, il en tira un volume et le lui mit dans la main. Le garçon alla déposer son verre vide et feuilleta l'ouvrage quelques instants. De belles gravures illustraient le texte. Un bateau pris dans la tempête…une île au milieu des flots…un gaillard barbu et chevelu, vêtu de peaux de bêtes, occupé à traire une chèvre…des hommes à la peau noire dansant autour d'un feu…

Il songea à Neville et referma le volume, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Ce livre te convient ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Parfait. Viens donc t'asseoir près du feu. Tu peux lire un peu ici, avant d'aller dormir.

Il n'y avait aucun siège à proximité de la cheminée. Le Lord prit la chaise à accoudoir qui se trouvait devant le bureau, et la tira devant le feu, avant de s'y asseoir.

-Fais comme moi. Tu as le choix entre la chaise qui reste ou le tabouret.

Après une hésitation, Harry s'installa sur ses talons, tout près du foyer, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Il tournait presque le dos au Lord, et pourtant, il sentait que l'homme le regardait tout en sirotant son verre de vin.

-Veux-tu d'autres gâteaux ?, demanda soudain le Lord.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un bond, il se remit sur pied et alla chercher l'assiette sur le bureau. En revenant, il la présenta à l'homme, qui secoua la tête.

-Tu peux tout manger. Je n'ai pas faim.

Le garçon s'assit cette fois en tailleur, dos à la cheminée, et, posant l'assiette sur le plancher, il entreprit de la vider consciencieusement, mangeant avec ses doigts.

Le Lord ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Quand il eut fini, il repoussa l'assiette, repus, et se lécha distraitement les doigts. Puis il étendit ses jambes, s'appuyant sur ses mains derrière lui.

-Sais-tu que Pettigrew s'entraîne jour et nuit au clavecin et au piano, pour être aussi bon que toi ?, lança le Lord, goguenard.

-Ah oui ? Il va finir par être meilleur, vous allez voir. Moi, je ne travaille pas assez, en ce moment… par la force des choses...

-Oh…Une vie entière ne suffirait pas à Queudver pour combler son retard…, dit le Lord avec mépris. Il n'a aucun talent.

-Pourquoi l'appelez vous Queudver ?

-Ahaha…tu ne trouves pas qu'il a une tête de rat ? On l'affublerait bien d'une queue, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est méchant.

-Tu le défends, comme c'est touchant ! Pourtant…

-Pourtant …?

Le Lord hésita.

-Pettigrew est loin d'être un saint, grommela-t-il. Et c'est un piètre musicien, tu en conviendras. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

-De toute façon, répondit Harry sur le même ton, j'aurais beau être le meilleur musicien du monde, à quoi cela me servirait-il?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si c'est pour finir au bout d'une corde…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne te laisserai pas finir de cette manière, tu le sais très bien.

-Reconnaissez que pour l'instant, mes perspectives d'avenir ne sont pas très brillantes.

-Par ta faute, Harry, par ta faute...

Agacé, le garçon détourna le regard sans rien dire. Il avait trop chaud, et il retira sa veste, qu'il posa sur le plancher à ses côtés.

-Tu ne veux pas continuer ?, dit le Lord avec un sourire engageant.

Le garçon le fixa, surpris.

-Continuer… ?

-A te déshabiller…

-Très drôle…, bougonna Harry en se renfrognant encore plus.

Le Lord se remit à rire.

-Je te taquine…Tu sais, en ce moment, je manque un peu de divertissement…

-Demain, vous allez en avoir, avec l'arrivée de votre famille.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je les attende avec impatience, grimaça l'homme.

-Ils vont mettre de l'animation dans votre château…

-Franchement, je préfère passer du temps en ta compagnie.

-Je n'ai pas tellement de conversation, pourtant…

-Ta conversation vaut bien la leur. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore résolu la fameuse… énigme.

-Voilà qui est ennuyeux…, dit Harry avec une moue narquoise

-Au contraire…Je suis ravi. Pour trouver ma réponse, je vais devoir t'écouter encore et toujours jouer du Bach …

-Forcément du Bach ?

-Non. J'aime Bach tout particulièrement, mais si tu veux me faire découvrir autre chose, ce sera avec plaisir. Et je suis curieux d'entendre tes propres œuvres. Peut-être m'aideront-elles à déchiffrer ton mystère… ?

Harry ramena ses genoux contre lui et leva vers le Lord un regard teinté d'inquiétude.

-Vous voulez que je joue…maintenant, tout de suite ?

-Non. Tu es fatigué, je le vois bien. Si tu veux, tu peux rester tranquillement à lire près de moi, ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire.

-Merci, mais… pour lire, il me faut mes lunettes. Je crois que vais aller dormir, maintenant.

-Tu ne veux pas aller les chercher et rester un peu plus longtemps ici, au chaud ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non…Pardonnez moi…

Il se leva, ramassa sa veste et le livre, puis s'inclina très légèrement devant le Lord.

-Merci pour les gâteaux.

-Un petit verre de vin ?

-Oh non !, rit le garçon. Je n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience de la dernière fois…

-Dommage…

-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, murmura l'homme sur un ton de regret, tout en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la tapisserie.

Une fois seul, le garçon s'assit à sa petite table, posa son menton dans ses mains et réfléchit quelques minutes.

L'attitude de l'homme était décidément imprévisible. Ce soir, il s'était montré à nouveau aimable, enjoué et, tout compte fait, plutôt respectueux.

Et quand Harry avait joué, il l'avait écouté avec une attention incroyable.

Le garçon avait éprouvé un réel plaisir à jouer pour lui…

Du plaisir, ou plus que cela… ?

Ce qu'il avait ressenti…cette sorte d'extase…n'était-ce pas plutôt de l'ordre de la « jouissance », comme l'homme l'avait laissé entendre ?

Cela avait-il encore quelque chose à voir avec l'art, avec la musique de Bach ? Ou était-ce plutôt une affaire de pouvoir… et de séduction ?

Finalement, il ne tenait pas trop à analyser la nature de cet élan qui l'avait emporté au delà de toute mesure.

Si le Lord avait une énigme à résoudre, Harry en avait une aussi, apparemment.

Peut-être s'agissait-il de la même.

Mais il ne devait pas renoncer à son idée de fuite. Sa situation était par trop dégradante. Certes, le Lord avait été d'agréable compagnie ce soir, mais rien n'assurait que le lendemain, il ne se montrerait pas à nouveau odieux.

Neville allait-il trouver un plan pour lui permettre de s'échapper?

Soupirant profondément, Harry chaussa ses bésicles, ouvrit le livre que le Lord lui avait prêté et se plongea dans la lecture à la faible clarté de la lampe à huile, espérant échapper quelques minutes à la dérive inquiétante de ses pensées.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Mon oncle nous guide à travers son imposante demeure. Je suis impressionnée par tant de splendeur, et je le lui fais savoir avec enthousiasme. Il ne paraît pas étonné et rit de bon cœur à mes exclamations admiratives, tout en me tenant familièrement par le bras.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, il y a deux heures environ, le Lord était là pour nous accueillir à notre descente de voiture. En me voyant apparaître, il a paru surpris et légèrement contrarié, mais il s'est très vite repris et m'a saluée avec autant de respect que d'élégance.

Bella connaît bien le château, aussi ne nous accompagne-t-elle pas dans cette visite. J'aurais aimé me retrouver seule avec mon oncle pour le questionner au sujet de Harry, mais Rodolphus et Drago se sont joints à nous, se disputant puérilement l'attention du Lord.

Avec tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui, j'observe discrètement mon oncle et je le découvre sous un autre angle. Je peux comprendre l'engouement de ma sœur. Il est vrai que c'est un homme charmant, un vrai séducteur. Qui soupçonnerait le cruel naufrageur sous cette apparence de gentleman raffiné ?

Avec son habituel goût de l'outrance, mon fils s'extasie bruyamment devant certaines toiles ornant les murs. Pour ma part, je trouve ces œuvres étranges et assez laides, mais mon oncle semble ravi d'en parler, et nous promet de nous présenter l'artiste dès ce soir.

En entrant dans le salon de musique, une pièce aussi magnifique que le reste de la demeure, nous surprenons un homme à l'aspect quelconque qui se trouvait assis au clavecin. Il se dresse vivement et s'incline avec une excessive servilité. Mon oncle nous le présente comme étant son maître de musique. A la vue de sa vilaine face de rongeur, je comprends que le Lord ait eu envie de le remplacer par Harry…

Non loin du clavecin, je découvre alors un beau pianoforte, et comme j'en caresse les touches, émerveillée, le Lord propose à l'homme aux dents proéminentes d'en faire entendre la sonorité. Peu intéressés, Drago et Rodolphus se sont laissés tomber dans des fauteuils et discutent dans leur coin. Bien que sensible au son extraordinaire de l'instrument, je ne suis guère séduite par le jeu pataud du maître de musique. Je traverse la pièce, me dirigeant vers une vitrine dans laquelle sont exposés des flûtes et des violons.

Le Lord me rejoint. Nous sommes enfin à l'écart des autres, c'est le moment où jamais…

-Mon oncle…avez-vous réussi à cacher Harry Potter dans votre château?, dis-je précipitamment, à voix juste assez basse pour qu'il m'entende au-dessus de la musique.

Il me jette un coup d'œil perçant.

-Potter ? Il est parti dès le lendemain de son arrivée. Vous n'êtes pas au courant, ma chère Narcissa ?

Mon cœur se serre.

-Aviez-vous reçu mon message, vous demandant de le cacher ?, dis-je hâtivement, tremblant d'appréhension

-Je l'ai reçu, ma chérie, mais trop tard, beaucoup trop tard…Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas bien saisi le sens de votre requête. Ce garçon est un criminel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit la police…

Je me trouble affreusement. Ma déception est si intense que j'en perds presque l'usage de la parole. Je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule, et je bafouille :

-Ecoutez…il faudrait que…que je puisse vous parler en tête à tête…c'est une affaire… très compliquée…

Le Lord grimace.

-J'ai été extrêmement déçu, vous savez…Dire que ce magnifique instrument lui était destiné…un Guarneri, vous vous rendez compte ?

Il désigne un superbe violon exposé dans la vitrine.

-Oh, mon oncle, dit soudain la voix de Drago derrière nous, me faisant tressaillir, vous avez une merveilleuse collection d'instruments. Vous êtes donc féru de musique ?

-Autant que de peinture, mon cher… J'ai beaucoup voyagé, en Italie entre autre, et j'en ai rapporté ces quelques souvenirs…Etes-vous musicien, vous-même ?

-Oh, non ! Je laisse cela à ma mère, qui ne s'est jamais souciée de me faire apprendre un instrument…

Quel ingrat ! Je le frapperais volontiers pour son insolence.

-Dommage, dit mon oncle en toisant ironiquement Drago. La musique adoucit les mœurs, c'est bien connu…

-Il y a pourtant des musiciens qui n'hésitent pas à assassiner leur prochain, réplique Drago d'un ton acide. Mais laissons cela…Si vous nous ameniez dans le parc, à présent, mon oncle ? Avant que la nuit ne tombe ?

-Mais avec plaisir, Drago, avec plaisir ! Viendrez-vous, ma nièce ?

-Bien sûr, mon oncle ! Je meurs d'envie de découvrir tous les aspects de votre domaine, dis-je d'un ton enjoué, cachant le désespoir qui me serre la gorge.

Ils s'éloignent, et je leur emboîte le pas, la mort dans l'âme.

Lestrange marche à mes côtés, mais je ne lui prête pas attention.

Je suis atterrée.

Le Lord est-il sincère, ou m'a-t-il menti ? Harry serait-il vraiment reparti, à peine arrivé ?

Peut-être le garçon a-t-il senti dès sa première soirée ici qu'il était tombé dans un traquenard, et que le Lord avait sur lui des vues toutes autres que sa carrière musicale…cela expliquerait sa fuite…et cela ressemblerait assez à sa personnalité fière et insoumise.

Mais dans ce cas, où est-il parti ? Où se cache-t-il ?

Je ne le reverrai pas…pourquoi suis-je venue jusqu'ici ? Le découragement me gagne, inexorablement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A peine entré dans la salle de l'auberge, il la vit.

L'affiche était là, bien en vue, placardée sur le mur, non loin du comptoir. On ne pouvait pas la manquer.

Rogue avança lentement, les yeux fixés sur ce visage trop connu. Soudain, il était sourd au brouhaha environnant, aux éclats de voix, aux rires avinés.

Comment un portrait aussi ressemblant avait-il pu être réalisé ? A ce qu'il croyait savoir, la police n'avait jamais approché le garçon.

Ils avaient donc trouvé quelqu'un capable d'exécuter de mémoire un portrait d'une extrême fidélité. Quelqu'un qui avait dû fréquenter Potter de près, de très près, pour parvenir si habilement à le représenter, sans l'avoir sous les yeux...

De qui s'agissait-il ?

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ce portrait. Un pli amer de la bouche, une expression trop dure, qui ne rendait pas compte de la douceur réelle du visage de Potter.

Comme l'original, le visage était beau, certes, mais paraissait plus âgé. Et le regard n'était pas habité de cette lumière si particulière qui faisait briller celui du vrai Potter.

Le pasteur s'installa au bout d'une des tables, attendant qu'on vînt prendre sa commande. Quand la serveuse approcha, portant une soupière, il lui communiqua son choix, puis la retint avant qu'elle tournât les talons.

-Savez-vous si ce garçon a été retrouvé ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'affiche d'un mouvement du pouce.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction que lui indiquait Rogue, puis haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, mais ça m'étonnerait. On l'aurait appris, si la police avait mis la main sur le meurtrier. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça…Ils ont tous envie de toucher la récompense, ça se comprend… !

Elle remplit la louche de soupe et la versa dans l'assiette creuse du pasteur.

-Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Eh bien…qu'on offre mille guinées à celui qui apportera un renseignement au sujet de ce jeune homme ?

-Bah…que la famille de celui qu'est mort, ils doivent être bien riches…quant au gamin, je le plains. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, mon révérend, si j'vous dis le fond de ma pensée ?

-Allez-y, mon enfant.

-Si un beau gosse comme ça, musicien en plus, il en est venu à tuer un Lord, c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour le faire. Voilà !

Rogue dissimula à peine un mince sourire, fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme, puis plongea sa cuiller dans sa soupe fumante.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit.

Il tendit l'oreille. Le silence régnait autour de lui.

En regardant plus attentivement, il prit conscience que l'obscurité n'était pas totale. Quelqu'un avait dû entrer, car la porte était restée entrouverte et malgré la tapisserie retombée devant l'ouverture, un peu de lumière parvenait à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Puis il lui sembla discerner le bruit léger d'une respiration. Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un se tînt debout non loin de son lit ?

-Qui est là… ?, murmura-t-il, angoissé.

Peut-être était-ce Neville qui venait le chercher pour lui permettre de s'enfuir ? Enfin ! Harry ne supportait plus cet enfermement, cette incertitude, cette terrible dépendance…

La journée lui avait paru interminable. Il avait écrit durant des heures, puis Dobby lui avait apporté à manger tout en lui annonçant l'arrivée des hôtes du Lord. Ensuite, Harry s'était plongé dans la lecture de Robinson, et avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, échappant ainsi quelques heures au froid et surtout, au terrible sentiment de détresse et d'abandon qui le minait au point de lui donner des envies de suicide...

De plus en plus net, l'écho d'un souffle précipité se rapprochait. Le cœur battant, Harry se redressa dans son lit.

Soudain, des doigts touchèrent son visage. Harry poussa un glapissement qu'une grande main vint aussitôt étouffer.

- N'aie pas peur ! Ce n'est que moi.

Le Lord. Que faisait-il là, à guetter dans le noir?

Harry parvint à distinguer sa silhouette puissante qui se dessinait en ombre chinoise au dessus de lui.

Brusquement, l'homme s'assit et le petit lit gémit sous son poids. La cuisse à demi écrasée, Harry se décala légèrement pour lui ménager de la place.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, souffla le garçon, essayant de comprendre le comportement bizarre du Lord.

-Rien…, murmura l'homme d'une voix rauque. Je suis venu voir… si tu dormais …

-Comme un loir…jusqu'à ce que vous veniez me réveiller.

Le Lord eut un petit rire.

-Pardonne-moi. J'avais besoin de te parler. Je suis tellement énervé…

-Enervé… ?, dit Harry sans comprendre.

-Oui. Ils sont insupportables. Je crois que je vais craquer d'ici peu.

-De quoi, de qui parlez vous ?

-Mes nièces…mon neveu…et Lestrange… Ils sont là depuis quelques heures à peine, et j'ai déjà envie de les assassiner…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

-Ils sont odieux, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je savais qu'ils allaient vouloir mettre leur nez partout, mais c'est pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je déteste que mon espace vital soit ainsi envahi.

La voix du Lord tremblait de rage et Harry nota que son haleine sentait fortement l'alcool.

-Mais…ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils viennent, n'est-ce pas ?, glissa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

La couverture ne le couvrait plus qu'à moitié, et assis dans sa chemise légère, il commençait à trembler de froid.

- Bellatrix était déjà venue. Toute seule, elle est encore à peu près supportable. Mais avec sa sœur, son mari et son neveu…

-En quoi sont-ils si odieux ?, demanda machinalement le garçon, qui brûlait d'interroger le Lord au sujet de Narcissa.

Sans crier gare, l'homme lui entoura les épaules de son bras et le serra contre lui, ce qui eut pour mérite de réchauffer un peu le garçon.

-Ils sont persuadés que tu es caché dans le château, grogna-t-il avec une tendresse bourrue. Ils n'ont pas cessé de me poser des questions à ton sujet.

-Ca ne vous change guère de la police…

-C'est vrai. Mais ils sont beaucoup plus malins, et beaucoup plus indiscrets. J'ai esquivé toutes les questions, toutes les attaques, mais je t'assure que ça m'a épuisé nerveusement. Je n'en peux plus.

-Et…la comtesse… elle vous a questionné, elle aussi ?

-Elle était plus réservée, tu t'en doutes, ricana sourdement le Lord. Je n'ai pas pu encore lui parler en tête à tête. Sa sœur et son beau frère ne la lâchent pas d'une semelle.

-Oh…ça ne va pas être facile.

-Non, en effet. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils comptent séjourner chez moi. Enfin, une bonne chose quand même : Drago a sympathisé avec Mulciber en fin de soirée, ils ont parlé peinture, et le gamin m'a fichu la paix quelques minutes.

-Le vicomte s'intéresse à la peinture ?

-Apparemment. Il semblerait qu'il soit lui-même un artiste dilettante.

-Et…vous ne craignez pas que Mr Mulciber lui parle…heu…de moi ?

-Jack ? Penses tu ! C'est mon ami le plus fidèle. Rassure-toi, il n'est pas du genre bavard.

-Et s'il montre par mégarde ses croquis à votre neveu, je veux dire… ceux qu'il a pris quand je jouais du violon ?

Le Lord se figea.

-Tu as raison, Harry. Il faudra que je le mette en garde, au cas où. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Jack est malin, il ne commettrait pas pareille bévue.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Soudain, une des mains du Lord, celle qui ne tenait pas Harry enlacé, vint caresser doucement son visage, puis se glissa dans l'échancrure de sa chemise de nuit.

-Tu m'as manqué, Harry…, dit-il à voix basse. Toute la journée, il a fallu que je nie ta présence ici, alors que je te savais si près de moi…

Harry se tendit. Il savait où le Lord voulait en venir. La respectueuse réserve de la veille semblait ne plus être à l'ordre du jour.

-Chhhhut…, fit l'homme, alors que Harry n'avait rien dit. Pousse-toi, fais moi une petite place, il fait froid par ici…

Le Lord se glissa sous le drap et la couverture, se collant au garçon, et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Ses lèvres chaudes vinrent à la rencontre des siennes, mais comme Harry détournait la tête, il descendit dans son cou. Déjà, les mains impatientes étaient entrées en mouvement, plus rapides, plus déterminées que les fois précédentes.

-Non…, commença Harry en se débattant. Je ne veux…

L'homme le bâillonna d'une de ses paumes et, de son autre main, se mit à palper avidement ses hanches et ses fesses à travers la longue chemise …

-Ne crie pas, surtout, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Il se peut qu'ils soient tous collés à ma porte, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

La main de l'homme était maintenant sur son sexe et le caressait sournoisement. Harry se cabra, écartelé entre désir et dégoût. L'homme se mit à rire et accéléra ses mouvements.

Ensuite, tout alla très vite. Harry était nu sous sa chemise. Le Lord la releva d'un mouvement brusque et empoigna sans ménagement son membre dressé et frémissant, à demi couché sur lui.

Le pouvoir avait changé de main. La veille, Harry s'était senti maître du monde. Cette nuit, il n'était plus qu'un pantin docile que le Lord manipulait à sa guise…

Il comprit que cette fois, il était trop tard. Il n'avait même plus envie de se débattre. Pour éviter cette dérive, il aurait dû sauter du lit et s'échapper dès que le Lord s'était assis à ses côtés. Ou même avant, quand l'homme, encore debout, avait effleuré son visage, dans le noir…

Mais le garçon s'était contenté d'attendre dans la chaleur de son lit, intrigué et vaguement excité…

Dans l'obscurité, Harry pouvait cacher sa honte et ne pas avoir à affronter le regard ironique, cruel ou triomphant du Lord.

L'homme ne parlait pas, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Le garçon avait déjà renoncé à lutter. Mieux valait l'étreinte sauvage et humiliante du Lord que la solitude sombre et glacée de sa morne journée. De toute façon, aucune autre perspective ne s'offrait à lui. Neville ne viendrait plus. Sans doute avait-il renoncé à l'aider, effrayé par le danger…

Il cessa de se battre contre son propre désir qui montait, irrésistible, presque douloureux. Avec un soupir, il s'abandonna à la chaleur et au plaisir que cette main savait si habilement lui procurer, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir…

Les yeux clos, haletant, accroché au montant du lit comme à un rocher au milieu d'une mer déchaînée, il sentit l'extase grandir jusqu'à son paroxysme, et ne tarda guère à s'épancher dans cette main trop experte, en longs jets brûlants et libérateurs…

…tandis que la pensée d'un jeune esclave de quatorze ans, abusé par ces mêmes mains, venait heurter sa conscience comme une gifle.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pfffff….quelle épreuve… ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez eu votre dose de confrontations Harry/Voldemort, cette fois…hum…Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et surtout, ne partez pas avant d'avoir laissé votre petite contribution !!**

**Jo** : Coucou ! Comment ça, moi, sadique ? Pas du tout, voyons !! Un grand merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bisous !

**Kike** : Merci pour ta review très riche. Je suis contente que tu trouves touchant quand je parle de musique. Tu as raison, cette scène marquait un tournant dans l'histoire. Harry devient vraiment « dépendant » du Lord, il comprend qu'il aime un peu trop quand l'autre l'écoute et le regarde de cette manière, en tout cas, lorsqu'il joue du violon. C'est grisant comme une drogue, et une addiction est toujours dangereuse, quelque soit sa nature. – Mulciber rime avec Lucifer, comme je l'ai déjà écrit en d'autres occasions. Le peintre est en effet légèrement diabolique. Voldemort a de drôles d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? –Rogue n'a peut-être pas encore de plan, il faut d'abord qu'il vienne reconnaître le terrain. -Tu as peur de Neville ? On verra si l'avenir te donne raison. Je t'embrasse, merci pour ta fidélité !!

**Hatsumimi** :Hello ! Tu veux connaître la réaction de Drago face à Harry… ? Le jeune vicomte ne va peut-être pas revoir Potter tout de suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus, hum…-Voldemort va-t-il tomber amoureux ? ahaha…c'est bien la question. Je ne veux pas dévoiler ce genre de choses, ma chère, désolée. Merci à toi, et à bientôt !

**Une potterienne (sans rire)** : Coucou !! En effet, Mulciber ne cache plus son intérêt pour Harry, même si c'est en termes crus. Apparemment, le garçon ferait un parfait « modèle » pour ses tableaux, hum…- Tu as parfaitement raison, le violon est le reflet de l'âme de Harry, et c'est fascinant pour le Lord. C'est d'ailleurs le thème principal de ce nouveau chapitre. En fait, le Lord est un peu déstabilisé par Harry. Il n'a jamais rien connu de tel, et peut-être a-t-il du mal à gérer cette nouveauté, lui aussi. Merci pour ton soutien et la justesse de tes analyses. Bises !

**Fanny-kun** : Un grand merci, ma chère Nini (je peux ?) pour tes commentaires intéressants. Je suis absolument ravie que tu écoutes les œuvres pour violon de Bach (il y a les partitas et sonates pour violon seul, les sonates avec clavecin, les concertos, etc…). Je te recommande également, si tu ne connais pas, les **suites pour** **violoncelle seul **(toujours de ce cher Jean-Sébastien), elles sont carrément sublimes. Sinon, eh bien oui, Mulciber est assez inquiétant, je le reconnais. Nous verrons quel rôle il aura à jouer dans cette histoire, hum…Je t'embrasse, et…à bientôt ?

**Ellie** : Bonjour ! Tu es gentille de me dire qu'en lisant le chapitre, tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, à aucun moment. C'est le genre de trucs qui font plaisir aux auteurs, héhéhé… ! –Tu n'aimes pas trop Narcissa ? On dirait que tu n'es pas la seule. Cette pauvre comtesse a le don d'agacer les lecteurs. Il faut dire qu'en se comportant comme elle l'a fait, elle a mis notre pauvre Harry dans une situation critique…mais alors, on devrait plutôt la remercier, non ? (je suis sadique, niark niark…). Ziboux !

**Lola** : Ahaha, toi aussi, tu es sadique, si je comprends bien ? Tu aimes qu'on fasse souffrir ce pauvre Harry, on dirait. Et oui, c'est vrai, quoi, les amis du Lord ne peuvent pas être des enfants de chœur, leurs modèles sont quand même les mangemorts, que diable !!…A part ça, merci beaucoup pour ta remarque à propos du nombre de reviews. Je suis un peu moins optimiste que toi, je crois que quand les lecteurs aiment vraiment, ils mettent des commentaires, même très courts, ne serait-ce que pour être sûrs d'obtenir une suite rapidement. Mais bon…je ne peux pas trop me plaindre non plus. J'ai commencé si bas en écrivant ma première fic (quand j'avais trois reviews, j'étais aux anges), que maintenant, je me sens comblée !! Ce qui fait de la peine, malgré tout, c'est les lecteurs qui décrochent, ceux qui ont mis des reviews au début, et puis qui ne font plus signe …Allez, plein de bises à toi!

**Loan **: Hin hin, tu attends avec impatience une confrontation entre Mulciber et Harry ? Décidément, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu au programme. Mais il faudra encore patienter un peu. Et puis, j'attends toujours qu'un lecteur propose de dessiner les croquis de Jack tels qu'il les imagine…mais ça tarde à venir !-Neville aime le Lord, surtout parce qu'il lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir arraché à la plantation et aux conditions épouvantables des esclaves dans les îles. Il n'a pas le recul suffisant pour pouvoir porter un jugement sur l'abus de pouvoir de Voldemort. Et comme l'écrivait Archea, il est aussi victime du « syndrome de Stockholm », qui fait qu'on est tellement dépendant de son bourreau qu'on finit par s'attacher maladivement à lui. -Bon, tu ne voudrais pas que Harry se remette avec Narcissa ? Oh, c'est pas gentil, ça. Je ne veux pas révéler la suite, mais sans en dire trop, je peux te rassurer sur ce plan là, hi hi hi… ! Voilà, merci pour ta fidélité, et à bientôt !

**Un petit encouragement à l'auteur ? J'accepte aussi les baffes ( je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon) !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Molly 59, le retour…Quelle cadence, hein ? J'attends les applaudissements...**

**Bon, ceci dit, je sais que la fin de ce chapitre va en contrarier plus d'un, alors je vous en prie, gardez vos tomates si vous voulez que je trouve le courage d'écrire une suite…**

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même ! Et ne m'en voulez pas trop si je commence par un POV de Narcissa (on dirait que sa côte de popularité est en berne, la pauvre…)**

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

Les évènements de la journée tournent dans ma tête en une ronde obsédante. L'arrivée au château, l'accueil mitigé de mon oncle, la visite, le dîner...les étranges amis du Lord, ce peintre en particulier, personnage légèrement inquiétant, mais avec qui Drago a paru si bien s'entendre...

Mon fils a décidément des goûts bizarres.

Et pour couronner le tout, le regard de mon beau-frère, constamment posé sur moi, lourd et collant...Comme si j'avais besoin, par les temps qui courent, de sentir sa fascination et son désir... Il a fallu ce voyage pour que je m'en rende compte. Hélas, cela ne fera qu'envenimer mes rapports avec Bellatrix...

Cette dernière a attaqué mon oncle plus d'une fois au sujet de Harry. Elle ne s'est pas laissée décourager par ses négations énergiques, le plaçant face à ses contradictions. Mais rien n'y a fait. Il n'en démord pas. Selon lui, Harry a quitté Manderley dès le lendemain de son arrivée, sans donner de raison, et mon oncle n'a pas jugé bon de le retenir...

Peut-être ne veut-il pas révéler la vérité devant ma sœur, Drago et Rodolphus? Mais quand j'ai moi-même abordé la question avec lui, dans le salon de musique, il a également tout nié en bloc...et il paraissait sincère!

Supposons que, malgré son déni, il cache Harry quelque part dans son domaine : va-t-il se lever au cours de la nuit pour aller le retrouver?

Ma chambre se trouve juste en face de la sienne. S'il sort de sa chambre, je l'entendrai. L'oreille tendue, je guette le moindre bruit...

Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, c'est que Bella, aussi méfiante que moi, soit en ce moment même debout dans le couloir, occupée à surveiller les agissements de notre hôte... Elle en est bien capable!

Bien sûr, le Lord nous a fait visiter sa chambre, comme tout le reste du château, ou presque. La pièce m'a parue austère, voire triste, meublée chichement et sans décoration, à part trois tapisseries anciennes. Il ne s'y trouve même pas une armoire qui pourrait donner accès à un double fond ou un passage secret...

En outre, il nous a ouvert son cabinet de toilette, comme pour nous prouver qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

Si Harry est dans le château, c'est quelque part ailleurs, dans les greniers, les caves, ou dans un recoin des communs... La propriété est si vaste que je n'ai aucune chance de le retrouver, à moins de passer des jours entiers à fouiller, ce que mon oncle ne me laissera certainement pas faire.

Il ne me reste qu'une possibilité avant de renoncer définitivement à mon espoir de revoir le garçon et de lui venir en aide: parler seule à seule avec mon oncle, tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Et si je risquais de lui avouer que je suis moi-même l'auteur du coup de couteau, lui révélant ainsi que Harry n'est pas un criminel? J'observerais ensuite sa réaction. Si le garçon a effectivement filé, le Lord, en apprenant l'innocence de Harry, m'aidera peut-être à le rattraper et à le protéger. Et si, au contraire, il le cache ici, il sera plus disposé à me mettre en contact avec lui, afin que nous édifions une stratégie pour sa défense -et la mienne.

Et puis, ça me ferait tellement de bien d'en parler à quelqu'un…

Mais si Harry lui a appris la vérité? Peut-être mon oncle est-il déjà au courant que j'ai tué Parkinson?

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Harry avait promis de ne rien dire…Et puis, si c'était le cas, mon oncle m'aurait déjà convoquée et m'en aurait parlé...

Je me tourne une fois encore dans mon lit, le corps trempé de sueur. Je n'en peux plus de m'interroger et de me torturer l'esprit.

Et si j'allais voir mon oncle, maintenant, tout de suite? Je vais le réveiller, il sera furieux, mais n'est ce pas l'unique moyen de calmer mes nerfs et de tirer enfin cette affaire au clair?

o0o0o0o0o

-Tu te sens bien?, demanda le Lord à voix basse.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il reprenait son souffle, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient progressivement. Il avait à peine conscience de la bouche de l'homme qui voyageait sur son torse dénudé et de ses mains qui continuaient tranquillement l'exploration de son corps.

-J'aime ton odeur, souffla encore le Lord dans le creux de son oreille.

Avec un petit rire, il voulut lui écarter les jambes, passant sournoisement les doigts entre ses fesses, mais le garçon se ressaisit et le repoussa fermement, tout en essayant de descendre sa chemise entortillée autour de son buste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur?, s'étonna l'homme, narquois.

-Arrêtez…

-Comme tu voudras…

Mais le Lord n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se décala sur le côté, lui prit fermement une main et la guida vers son propre entrejambe. Donnant, donnant…Devinant ses intentions, le garçon serra les dents mais ne chercha pas à résister, et tandis que l'homme se servait de sa main pour se caresser, il le laissa faire, retenant sa respiration.

Même lorsque le Lord se déboutonna et s'empara à nouveau de la main du garçon pour en enrouler les doigts autour de sa virilité gonflée et tendue, ce dernier ne s'y opposa pas. De toute façon, l'homme le tenait en place, sa grande main entourant impérieusement la sienne. Enserré dans ce fourreau, le Lord entama un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide et très vite, il jouit à son tour en poussant un long râle de plaisir.

Enfin, sa poigne se relâcha et il libéra la main de Harry. Le garçon s'essuya tant bien que mal sur le drap…Il n'osait plus bouger. Le lit souillé était tellement étroit que le moindre mouvement le collait au Lord. Il fut tenté de se lever pour mettre à nouveau de la distance entre eux, mais comme il se retournait pour quitter le lit, l'homme le retint par le bras.

-Où vas-tu?, dit-il paresseusement. Tu veux m'abandonner? Déjà?

Il passa sur lui un bras possessif et l'attira contre lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas dormir tranquillement dans mes bras…, ronronna-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Ça ne va pas…, grommela Harry…Je ne…On est trop serré…

-Viens avec moi dans ma chambre. Le lit est large, nous serons bien, tous les deux.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-Ce n'est pas un argument.

-Je préfère dormir seul.

-Tu n'en as pas assez, de la solitude?

-Écoutez!, murmura Harry en se figeant.

On entendait des petits coups discrets. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte du Lord. La personne devait frapper légèrement et la porte de la chambre secrète étant à demi fermée, le bruit en était encore plus atténué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?, grogna l'homme avec mauvaise humeur. Qui ose venir me déranger à cette heure de la nuit?

Il commença par se reboutonner hâtivement, puis se leva avec effort. Avant de s'éloigner, il se pencha vers Harry, lui attrapa la tête et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

-A tout à l'heure, mon petit démon...

Harry grimaça dans le noir, et suivit des yeux la grande silhouette qui ne tarda guère à disparaître, fermant hermétiquement la porte en sortant.

Avec un soupir qui ressemblait à un gémissement, le garçon enfouit son visage brûlant dans l'oreiller. S'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré. Mais ses yeux restaient secs.

D'où venait qu'il se sentît aussi accablé?

Ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le Lord n'avait pourtant pas été désagréable. Il devait reconnaître avoir ressenti du plaisir. Et même, hélas, un plaisir intense et violent, bien que d'une nature différente de celui qu'il avait éprouvé en couchant avec Narcissa.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Pourquoi avait-il le cœur si lourd, au point d'en avoir la gorge nouée de désespoir?

La réponse ne tarda guère à s'imposer à lui: il se sentait humilié. Il avait cédé à la pression, et ce faisant, il avait perdu sa fierté et renoncé à sa dignité.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus...Comment avait-il pu ainsi s'aplatir devant cet homme? Était-ce dû à l'effet destructeur de sa situation trop précaire, de son enfermement, de sa solitude?

Il était musicien, que diable, il était venu dans ce château avant tout pour jouer du violon, et même s'il était traqué par la police et que le Lord lui offrait généreusement asile et protection, l'homme n'avait pas à exercer sur lui un chantage, de quelque sorte que ce fût!

Or, maintenant que Harry lui avait cédé une fois, il était facile d'imaginer que le maître se croirait tout permis. A l'évidence, ses exigences iraient de plus en plus loin. Et le garçon n'entrevoyait aucune échappatoire à cette situation. Il était piégé, plus que jamais. Il savait qu'après des heures passées dans le froid, l'obscurité et la solitude, il n'aurait pas le courage de refuser le réconfort que le Lord lui offrait. Il chercherait la chaleur et l'oubli dans les bras de cet homme qui n'éveillait en lui ni tendresse, ni sympathie.

Lord Voldemort avait abusé de Neville alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant...

Lord Voldemort avait des amis peu recommandables, et des secrets peu avouables...

Lord Voldemort lui avait menti à plusieurs reprises, l'avait affamé en lui racontant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger au château, changeait constamment d'humeur pour mieux le déstabiliser, jouait avec ses nerfs, le manipulait à sa guise...

Et pourtant, Harry devait admettre que le Lord exerçait sur lui une étrange fascination. Inexplicablement, il avait envie de plaire à cet homme, tout inquiétant qu'il fût. Il aimait voir croître l'admiration dans son regard sombre, et il détestait le décevoir. Pire, il éprouvait une certaine jouissance à sentir son désir, en particulier lorsqu'il jouait du violon devant lui...

Comment expliquer ce paradoxe?

C'était comme une sorte de duel entre eux, un défi, à qui saurait le mieux dominer l'autre...Mais dans cette lutte, à l'évidence, les forces n'étaient pas égales.

Hélas, il était trop tard pour s'opposer à cette dérive, aussi malsaine qu'inexorable …

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il ouvre enfin sa porte, et me regarde, surpris, contrarié. Je remarque qu'il est encore habillé. Il ne fait pas un mouvement pour me laisser entrer. Redoutant que ma sœur, dont la chambre se trouve à côté de la mienne, m'ait entendue frapper à la porte et soit quelque part à l'écoute, dissimulée dans l'obscurité, je chuchote précipitamment:

-Mon oncle...pardonnez moi. J'ai absolument besoin de vous parler. Puis-je entrer?

-Vous avez vu l'heure, ma nièce?

-Je suis désolée...mais...ce que j'ai à vous dire est...extrêmement important.

-Cela ne peut attendre demain matin?

-Je préfèrerais vous parler...heu... sans témoin.

Il pince les lèvres, mais s'efface, me laissant passer, puis referme silencieusement la porte derrière moi. Sa chambre est éclairée par un unique chandelier. Son lit n'est pas ouvert. Qu'était-il en train de faire avant que je ne le dérange? Je note que ses cheveux sont moins bien coiffés que tout à l'heure, comme s'il les avait ébouriffés. Pourtant, il ne s'est apparemment pas couché...

Il désigne une chaise.

-Asseyez-vous.

Cela ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation. Je m'exécute.

-Merci.

Resté debout, il me fixe, bras croisés, interrogateur. Décidément, il ne fait rien pour me mettre à l'aise.

-Mon oncle..., dis-je d'une voix mal assurée, j'ai une...heu...un aveu à vous faire.

-Un aveu?, lâche-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui... à propos du meurtre de Lord Parkinson.

Son expression est indéchiffrable, mais je sens qu'il m'écoute avec une grande attention.

-Eh bien?

-Mon oncle, il faut d'abord que vous me promettiez de ne révéler à personne ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

Il sourit ironiquement.

-Suis-je du genre à divulguer les secrets de mes proches, ma nièce ?

-Non, mon oncle. Je savais que je pouvais me fier à vous.

-Alors ? Ce meurtre ?

Profondément troublée, je m'éclaircis la voix, avant de me lancer.

-Eh bien…Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui a tué le Lord.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Visiblement, il n'était au courant de rien.

-Oh... et... de qui s'agit-il alors?

J'hésite soudain. Ne suis je pas en train de faire une folie? Si Lucius m'entendait, il me tuerait. Après tout, je pourrais accuser quelqu'un d'autre, le valet Robert par exemple...Mais non, il est trop tard. Je n'ai pas préparé cette nouvelle version des faits, et je suis déjà trop engagée pour reculer. Tant pis, je me jette à l'eau.

-C'est moi.

-Vous?, s'exclame-t-il, ébahi, mais bizarrement, sa bouche esquisse un mince sourire, à peine décelable.

-Oui.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé? Racontez moi!

Il fait un pas vers moi. Je sens de l'avidité dans sa question. Aussitôt né, son sourire a disparu, au point que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

-Eh bien...ce soir là… Everett est entré dans ma chambre à l'improviste, alors que Harry était avec moi..., dis-je d'un ton heurté. Affreusement jaloux, il s'est jeté sur le garçon et a cherché à l'étrangler. Épouvantée, j'ai essayé de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il était tellement costaud que je n'ai pas réussi à l'ébranler, et mes cris ou mes supplications ne l'impressionnaient guère. J'ai vu le moment où le garçon allait mourir entre ses mains. Alors, affolée, je me suis précipitée sur le tiroir de ma commode, j'y ai pris un poignard, et sans plus réfléchir, je l'ai enfoncé dans son dos.

Le Lord semble sous le choc. Il met du temps à réagir.

-Que faisiez vous avec Potter, avant que Parkinson arrive?, articule-t-il lentement, en me regardant si fixement que je me mets à trembler.

-Eh bien... nous... je veux dire, nous étions ensemble, dans ma chambre, et...

L'homme marche vers moi, presque menaçant.

-Et quoi? Précisez!, insiste-t-il sans hausser pourtant la voix. Qu'étiez vous en train de faire, tous les deux?

Je ne sais que répondre, et je me contente de soutenir son regard de braise.

-Vous n'avez pas honte, Narcissa?, dit doucement mon oncle en se penchant vers moi, et son haleine chaude, chargée d'alcool, me fouette le visage. Pourquoi n'avouez-vous pas? Vous avez couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Un garçon de dix sept ans...presque un enfant encore... vous l'avez débauché...vous l'avez perverti...

Pourquoi me parle-t-il ainsi? Je proteste:

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'ai simplement... initié au plaisir.

-Vraiment?, dit mon oncle avec un rictus. Au plaisir ? Tiens donc…Racontez moi ça!

-Oh, non... je ne peux pas!

-Pourquoi? Vous avez honte?

-Non, mais c'est trop... intime.

-Comment cela, intime? A moi, votre oncle, vous ne pouvez pas en parler? C'est donc bien cela, vous sous sentez coupable d'avoir soumis un enfant à votre bon vouloir !

-Oh... pas du tout! Ce n'est plus un enfant, je peux vous l'assurer, et je ne l'ai pas forcé. Au contraire, il était très actif, et il a eu l'air d'apprécier.

Mon oncle se redresse de toute sa hauteur et me considère avec mépris.

-Vous m'amusez, Narcissa. Tant de mauvaise foi de votre part me surprend. A moins que ça ne soit de la naïveté ? Avez-vous seulement compris que si ce garçon a accepté d'entrer dans votre lit, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser? Je vous rappelle que vous étiez la bienfaitrice de son école et de sa famille d'adoption!

Quelle méchanceté de la part de cet homme! Pourquoi cherche-t-il ainsi à me culpabiliser, alors que je porte déjà le poids de mon crime... ? Peut-être est-il jaloux, au fond…

-Il n'y avait pas que ça, dis-je d'un ton boudeur. Il en avait vraiment envie, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

-Ah oui? De quelle manière?

Je vais lui faire regretter son indiscrétion! Je souris complaisamment, décidée à le rendre furieux.

-Dois-je vous décrire, mon oncle, dis-je en minaudant, de quelle façon un homme fait comprendre à une femme qu'il a envie d'elle?

Nullement impressionné, mon oncle émet un petit rire narquois.

-Un garçon de dix-sept ans aurait _envie_ d'une femme de votre âge...?

-Et alors? Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Suis-je donc si répugnante que je ne puisse plus intéresser un jeune homme?

Le Lord fronce les sourcils, irrité.

-Vous êtes belle, nul ne peut le nier, rétorque-t-il dans un mouvement d'humeur, mais je pense que vous vous trompez sur l'attitude de Potter. S'il vous a répondu favorablement, c'était par intérêt, ou plutôt, par nécessité.

-Vous êtes blessant, mon oncle.

-Je suis franc, je vous dis ce que je pense. Et vous, au fait, avez vous pris du plaisir avec lui, ou vous êtes vous contentée de lui en donner ?

-Oh…oui, bien sûr…c'est un merveilleux amant…, dis-je d'un ton extatique, sûre de le faire enrager.

S'il est atteint dans son amour propre, mon oncle le cache habilement.

-Parfait. Maintenant que vous avez bien profité de lui et que vous l'avez mis dans une situation dramatique, que comptez-vous faire?, reprend-il durement.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Décidément, vous avez pris le parti de jouer les idiotes, ce soir, ma nièce. Vous savez que ce garçon est accusé d'un crime que vous avez vous-même commis et qu'il est activement recherché par la police.

-Bien sûr! Je voulais justement vous demander conseil à ce propos.

-N'attendez aucun conseil de ma part. Vous vous êtes mise dans un imbroglio inextricable, à vous de l'assumer.

Mon cœur chavire. Je ravale ma fierté.

-Je voudrais venir en aide à Harry, dis-je en joignant les mains, suppliante.

-C'est un peu tard, ne pensez-vous pas ? De quelle manière comptez-vous vous y prendre?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est justement sur ce point que j'aurais besoin de votre secours. Je suis certaine que... que vous savez où il se trouve.

Ses yeux noirs lancent un éclair.

-Moi ? Absolument pas! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter?

-Mon oncle...j'ai été sincère avec vous. N'est-il pas temps maintenant que vous soyez sincère à votre tour? Je n'en dirai rien à Bellatrix.

L'homme se raidit, me regardant de haut.

-Vous vous trompez, Narcissa, assène-t-il vigoureusement. Depuis le début, je ne vous ai dit que la vérité. Si vous imaginez trouver Potter ici, vous perdez votre temps.

-Alors, si Harry est vraiment parti, dis-je en portant les mains à mon visage, désespérée, aidez moi à le retrouver!

-Et comment?

-Vous connaissez bien la région, vous avez des chevaux... nous pourrions partir à sa recherche !

-Allons, ma nièce, ne soyez pas ridicule ! La police est déjà à ses trousses, avec des moyens bien supérieurs aux miens. La seule chose que vous pourriez faire pour lui, c'est vous accuser vous même du crime devant le juge. Mais je suppose que vous n'envisagez même pas d'entreprendre cette démarche?

Je baisse les yeux.

-Mon époux me l'a interdit, dis-je avec un tremblement dans la voix. Ce serait jeter la honte sur la famille, en particulier sur Drago.

-Lucius a raison, répond fermement le Lord. Le plus sage est de ne rien dire, en espérant que le jeune Potter réussisse à s'enfuir très loin et à échapper ainsi à son triste sort.

-Oh, mon Dieu...ne pouvons nous donc rien faire?

-Que voulez vous que nous fassions? Si par un hasard extraordinaire, nous le retrouvions avant la police, il serait très vite repéré, et ce ne serait que partie remise. Un jour ou l'autre, il sera conduit au piloris. Est-ce l'avenir que vous lui souhaitez?

-Oh...non. En supposant que nous le retrouvions, je...je ne sais pas...je l'aiderais à fuir à l'étranger, par exemple.

-Hélas, cela me paraît extrêmement difficile et risqué. De toute façon, pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune piste. Il semble avoir disparu dans la nature. Si jamais la police mettait la main sur lui, il sera toujours temps de réfléchir à une stratégie permettant de le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Oh...mon oncle...vous feriez cela? Vous pourriez essayer d'influencer le…

-Je ne peux absolument rien garantir, mais je ferai ce que je pourrai…

-Comme je vous suis reconnaissante!

-Remerciez-moi en allant vous coucher, ma chère. Nous tombons de fatigue, vous comme moi.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry ne dormait pas quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le Lord revenait déjà, portant un chandelier, comme le devina le garçon à travers ses cils abaissés... Allongé sur le dos, il prit le parti de feindre le sommeil. Peut-être que s'il le trouvait profondément endormi, le Lord rebrousserait chemin?

L'homme posa la lumière sur la table et s'approcha du lit. Harry ne broncha pas. Il sentit une main caresser délicatement ses cheveux, dégageant son front.

-Tu dors..., murmura le Lord, déçu... Ou alors, tu fais semblant...

Il souleva doucement le drap et la couverture, découvrant le corps de Harry, qui sentit le froid sur ses membres à travers sa chemise. Cependant, le jeune homme se contraignit à ne pas bouger, dans l'espoir que le Lord se découragerait rapidement et le laisserait enfin tranquille.

-J'aimerais te voir… à la lumière, cette fois...

Il y eut un long silence. Que faisait le Lord ? Harry était de plus en plus incertain sur la conduite à suivre. Brusquement, il sentit le lit tanguer, et il devina que l'homme était monté dessus et enjambait son corps au niveau de ses chevilles. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, il devait être dressé sur ses genoux, au-dessus de lui.

A présent, l'homme remontait sa chemise extrêmement lentement, se servant habilement de ses deux mains, sans à-coup... A quoi jouait-il ? Harry faillit ouvrir les yeux et protester énergiquement, mais quelque chose le retint...

La curiosité, sans doute… celle de voir jusqu'où oserait aller le Lord.

Le garçon bloqua son souffle, puis se souvint qu'il était sensé dormir et expira, se forçant à respirer profondément.

-Magnifique..., murmura l'homme d'un ton gourmand, en découvrant le ventre du garçon au delà du nombril. Voyons maintenant si tu dors vraiment, ou si tu te fiches de moi...

Harry se promit de ne plus jamais mettre une chemise de nuit pour dormir.

Un moment passa, durant lequel, à nouveau, rien de perceptible ne se produisit. Pourtant, les yeux toujours clos, le garçon imaginait le regard de l'homme détaillant son corps ainsi exposé, trop vulnérable.

Il se sentait de plus en plus troublé et tendu.

Ses joues brûlaient, elles devaient être écarlates. Avec un peu de chance, cela passerait inaperçu dans la faible lumière du chandelier…

Peut-être que quand le Lord aurait bien joui du spectacle, il tournerait casaque et s'en irait ?

Soudain, le garçon sentit un souffle caresser doucement son sexe, devenant de plus en plus insistant.

Il tressaillit et, n'y tenant plus, il ouvrit les yeux. L'homme était penché au dessus de lui, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de son bas-ventre. Harry s'assit brusquement

-Tu ne dormais pas?, fit innocemment le Lord, souriant, en se relevant légèrement, s'asseyant sur les mollets du garçon.

Ce faisant, il lui attrapa les poignets, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Comment voulez vous que je dorme dans ces conditions ?, protesta Harry en voyant avec horreur que son membre avait réagi à cette caresse aérienne, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester de marbre.

-C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé…Tu faisais semblant…

-Pas au début ! On dirait que vous aimez bien m'empêcher de dormir…

-Tu as eu tout le temps de te reposer, aujourd'hui, non ? Et tu devrais être content... je m'occupe de toi.

Harry tenta de se libérer.

-Lâchez moi..., dit-il sourdement.

-Tu es sûr ? Tout le monde ne semble pas d'accord…, ricana le Lord en baissant les yeux vers la demie érection du garçon.

-Je vous dis de me laisser tranquille, gronda Harry, furieux.

Le Lord hésita, puis céda à l'injonction. «Dommage...», lança-t-il ironiquement, en tirant lui même sur la chemise pour la remettre en place, comme si Harry était responsable de l'indécence de sa tenue. D'un mouvement rapide, il fut à nouveau debout à côté du lit. Les pommettes empourprées, Harry en profita pour remonter le drap et la couverture, cachant ainsi la bosse honteuse qui trahissait son état.

- Alors, tu as changé d'avis?, dit le Lord, désinvolte. Tu viens dormir avec moi? Je venais te chercher, en fait.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non.

Le Lord prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index.

-Tu es cruel, Harry, chuchota-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Tu sais, j'ai du mal à me séparer de toi. Demain, je devrai passer toute la journée avec _eux_, et je ne penserai qu'à toi, en espérant ardemment nos retrouvailles...

Harry baissa les yeux et se tut.

-Quand tu joues du violon, tu aimes me tenir captif, comme si j'étais en ton pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as avoué toi-même. Mais ce jeu là n'est pas sans conséquences, mon garçon. Et les rôles peuvent aussi s'inverser…

Le silence se prolongea. Harry fuyait le regard du Lord.

-A présent, si tu ne viens pas, reprit l'homme doucement, je vais devoir t'enfermer à nouveau, désolé... Est-ce que tu manques de quelque chose?

-Mais non, voyons..., dit Harry entre ses dents. Juste de liberté, mais ça ne compte pas...

-Il faut savoir être patient, sourit l'homme, amusé. Bientôt, mes nièces se décourageront, et repartiront. Tu pourras à nouveau sortir, en faisant attention malgré tout aux agents du shérif.

-Heu...à propos… vous avez pu parler avec la comtesse...à mon sujet?

Le Lord s'assombrit.

-Non, toujours pas. J'essayerai de trouver demain une opportunité.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui est venue vous trouver à l'instant?

-Non, non, que vas-tu t'imaginer ?, répliqua l'homme, étonné. Elle est couchée et je suppose qu'elle dort. C'était… un de mes hommes. Il est venu m'avertir qu'une des juments a mis bas. L'opération a été difficile.

-Oh...

Le Lord se pencha et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, avant de lâcher son menton.

-A demain, Harry...! Je viendrai aussitôt que possible, et j'enverrai Dobby te porter à manger et changer ces draps. En attendant, sois sage et dors bien!

Harry ne répondit pas. L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil, reprit le chandelier et sortit.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ce matin, nous avons fait le tour de la propriété à cheval. Un vrai plaisir. J'ai monté une jument nommée Promesse, une bien belle bête, nerveuse et élégante.

A présent, nous sommes tous dans l'atelier du peintre Mulciber, répondant ainsi à la demande pressante de Drago.

C'est une vaste pièce lumineuse, aménagée dans les communs, donnant de plain pied sur le parc. Mon oncle doit avoir une grande estime pour cet artiste, à en juger par la générosité dont il fait preuve à son égard…

L'endroit est éclairé par d'immenses fenêtres. Plusieurs piliers de bois soutiennent un plafond rappelant la coque retournée d'un navire. Cela évoque curieusement l'intérieur d'une chapelle. Un peu partout, des toiles sont en attente sur des chevalets. Il règne une forte odeur de peinture à l'huile qui me prend un peu à la gorge.

La mine sombre, Mulciber nous présente son travail avec une mauvaise grâce évidente, mais mon oncle sourit pour deux, parlant ou répondant souvent à sa place. Il faut dire que les sujets des tableaux sont plus qu'insolites et nécessitent quelques explications : paysages exotiques peuplés d'hommes et de femmes à la peau sombre, enchaînés, marchant courbés sous le fouet d'hommes blancs… Fauves d'Afrique se livrant à des combats mortels… Tablée d'ivrognes s'adonnant à la débauche dans une pénombre inquiétante…

Drago, quant à lui, se montre très excité. Il est partout à la fois, s'exclamant devant les tableaux inachevés, posant des questions techniques, farfouillant dans les dessins et les esquisses rangés dans des grands cartons ou dans les tiroirs d'un meuble conçu spécialement à cet effet.

Soudain, il pousse une exclamation un peu plus sonore que les autres. Nous nous tournons tous vers lui. Il tient ouvert un grand carnet à dessin.

-Ces esquisses…, commence-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Apparemment alarmé, le Lord a couru jusqu'à lui, suivi de près par Mulciber. Bella et moi les rejoignons à notre tour. Quant à Rodolphus, où que j'aille, il marche dans mon sillage.

Le peintre arrache le carnet des mains de mon fils comme s'il risquait de le souiller. Avant qu'il le ferme, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir la page ouverte.

Le croquis sur lequel Drago s'était arrêté représente un violoniste en pleine action.

-Qui est-ce… ?, questionne Drago d'une voix blanche.

-Eh bien…un musicien, bien sûr…, grogne Mulciber.

Mon oncle se tait. Pour une fois, il paraît mal à l'aise.

-Pardonnez moi, mais… il ressemble étrangement à…à ce criminel… Harry Potter, bredouille Drago en dévisageant alternativement le peintre et mon oncle.

C'est ce dernier qui reprend la parole. Il a très vite repris contenance.

-Bien vu, Drago, dit-il avec un entrain un peu forcé. Ces croquis ont été exécutés le soir de l'arrivée du jeune Potter à Manderley. Après le repas, le garçon nous a joué un peu de violon, et Jack a sauté sur l'occasion.

Drago lève les sourcils, puis tend la main vers le carnet.

-Je peux voir ?

Le peintre échange un coup d'œil avec mon oncle, puis il rend le carnet à Drago, et mon fils en tourne à nouveau lentement les pages. Brûlant de curiosité, je regarde par dessus son épaule.

Les croquis sont superbes, et un long frisson me parcourt l'échine. Même s'il n'y a aucun détail précis, l'attitude de Harry, la position de son corps, l'expression concentrée de ses traits, tout cela est admirablement rendu. L'artiste à même su capter la manière particulière dont ses cheveux encadrent son visage fin et lui tombent dans les yeux… Certaines esquisses ne s'intéressent qu'aux mains. Sur d'autres, on voit le garçon de dos, sur d'autres encore, de profil, avec cette charmante expression de la bouche, un peu boudeuse, qui le caractérise quand il est entièrement absorbé par la musique.

-Alors, mère, qu'en pensez vous ?, grince Drago en se tournant vers moi. Vous, vous pouvez nous dire si c'est ressemblant.

-Vous êtes très doué…, dis-je à l'adresse de Mulciber qui hausse les épaules, bougon.

Mon oncle rit.

-Dommage que ce garçon soit parti si vite. Il faisait un excellent modèle. Pas vrai, Jack ?

Le peintre grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Mulciber avait également un projet de saint Sébastien, continue mon oncle d'un ton enjoué, projet qu'il ne pourra exécuter, malheureusement !

-Comment ? Il pensait à Harry comme modèle ?, dis-je, scandalisée.

Si j'ai bon souvenir, saint Sébastien est un martyr, et on ne le représente jamais très habillé…

-Et pourquoi pas ?, s'amuse mon oncle en me défiant du regard.

Bella éclate de rire dans notre dos. Drago s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention.

-Je veux bien poser pour vous, moi !, lance-t-il d'un air bravache.

Mulciber le dévisage et cache à peine une grimace dégoûtée. Mon oncle répond à sa place, une fois de plus.

- Mon pauvre Drago, Jack cherche un modèle aux cheveux noirs …

Vexé, mon fils lève le menton.

-S'il n'y a que la couleur de cheveux…ça ne doit pas être bien difficile à modifier…

-Il n'y a pas que ça…, grogne impoliment le peintre.

-Allons, Jack, je sais que tu n'as pas pour habitude de faire poser des personnes issues de la noblesse, mais reconnais que mon petit-neveu ferait un modèle tout à fait intéressant…, plaide le Lord, avec l'air de s'amuser franchement.

Le peintre jette à nouveau un regard de biais vers mon fils, et esquisse un sourire moqueur.

-Mouais…pour un portrait, ça pourrait s'envisager…si c'est bien payé.

Pendant qu'il continuent à discuter entre eux, je tire le carnet à dessin vers moi et passe les croquis en revue, tâchant de dissimuler mon émotion.

Mon Dieu, Harry, où es-tu en ce moment ?

As-tu fui lorsque cet odieux peintre t'a proposé –ou ordonné- de poser pour lui ?

Où donc es-tu parti enfouir ta beauté et ton prodigieux talent ?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Depuis son réveil, les heures avaient passé, monotones, interminables. Après avoir achevé la lecture de Robinson, Harry s'était remis à l'écriture du deuxième mouvement de son quatuor et entamait maintenant le troisième, un menuet Da Capo, quand Dobby entra, portant un plateau.

Le majordome lui annonça qu'il était six heures du soir, et lui résuma rapidement les activités du Lord et de ses hôtes au cours de la journée. Ainsi, Harry apprit qu'ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans le grand salon, autour des tables à jeu.

Dobby le laissa seul et le garçon mangea de bon cœur. Il n'avait pas fini de vider les plats quand la porte secrète s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Surpris, Harry se raidit, s'attendant à voir entrer le Lord. Pourquoi l'homme avait-il déjà quitté ses invités ?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le maître, mais Neville.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds.

-Bonsoir Harry…, dit le jeune esclave.

Il paraissait nerveux.

-Bonsoir Neville. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien…Voilà, je suis venu te chercher.

-Me chercher ?

-Oui. Tu m'avais demandé de t'aider à t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hésita. Pourquoi se sentait-il soudain aussi déchiré ?

-C'est vrai…, chuchota-t-il, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux plus partir ?

-…heu…je ne sais pas…

-Tu as peur ?

-Oui… pour toi. Si tu te faisais prendre ?

-Tout est organisé. C'est Luna qui va te guider, elle t'attend derrière le grand cèdre, près du lac. Quant à moi, si nous faisons vite, personne ne pourra me soupçonner de t'avoir aidé.

-Il n'y a pas que ça…

-Quoi ?

Harry rougit, baissant les yeux.

-Eh bien…Luna sait où on peut se cacher sans craindre de tomber entre les mains de la police ?

-Oui, elle a tout prévu. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

-Je ne voudrais pas la mettre en danger. Ecoute, Neville…j'ai changé d'avis. C'est trop risqué.

Le jeune esclave fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Harry ! Maintenant qu'on a tout préparé !

-En fait, je…

Honteux, Harry s'arrêta net. Il y eut un silence.

-Tu ne veux plus quitter le maître, je me trompe ?, dit Neville doucement.

Le jeune musicien se sentait misérable. Il respira un grand coup.

-Je…je ne sais pas…, commença-t-il, fixant l'esclave avec désespoir.

-C'est comme tu veux, coupa Neville, le visage fermé. Si tu préfères rester ici, à ta guise. Je préviendrai Luna, elle comprendra.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Le cœur de Harry battait frénétiquement.

-Non, dit-il soudain, se ressaisissant. Je viens avec toi. Laisse moi juste le temps de m'habiller correctement, et de prendre le nécessaire. J'ai tout préparé, tu sais !

Neville sourit, visiblement soulagé. Harry retira sa veste, se jeta sur sa malle, l'ouvrit et en sortit un gilet de laine qu'il enfila avant de remettre la veste. Puis il saisit son sac de voyage dans lequel il avait rassemblé quelques affaires en prévision de son évasion. Il prit son manuscrit sur la table, le roula et le glissa dans le sac qu'il ferma hâtivement.

Enfin, il se baissa et saisit sa boîte de violon dans son autre main.

-Il n'est pas question que tu partes avec ça !, l'avertit Neville. Tu ne pourras pas descendre par la fenêtre. Et tu seras tout de suite repéré, avec un violon dans les mains…

Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Il se figea, comme pétrifié.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mon violon…, dit-il tout bas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry. Ou alors, il faut rester ici.

Le garçon songea à sa situation de réclusion, à sa soumission au Lord, aux humiliations qu'il avait subies, à sa déchéance. Il se secoua.

-Tant pis. Je pars quand même, sans violon. J'en trouverai bien un quelque part…

Il avait lancé ça pour se rassurer, mais il était bien conscient qu'on ne trouve pas un violon d'un simple claquement de doigt. L'instrument coûtait cher, et ce n'était pas avec l'argent qu'il portait cousu à l'intérieur de sa veste qu'il pourrait s'en payer un nouveau…

Neville ne dit rien mais pivota sur ses talons et tira à lui la porte secrète. Ils se glissèrent dans la chambre du Lord et l'esclave s'arrêta devant la fenêtre qu'ils avaient ouverte la dernière fois. Il sortit de sous sa veste une corde fine, roulée sur elle-même.

-Voilà, tu vas tenir ça pour descendre.

Harry toucha la corde. Bien que légère, elle paraissait solide.

-Tu vas l'accrocher où ?

-Nulle part. Je la tiendrai, pendant que tu te laisses glisser.

-Et toi ? Comment tu feras, pour sortir ?

-Je sauterai.

-C'est dangereux.

-Pas pour moi. Je l'ai déjà fait, sans dommage.

-Qui refermera la fenêtre ?

-Personne.

-Le Lord comprendra tout de suite comment je me suis enfui.

-De toute façon, il aurait vite compris. Allez, vite, il est temps !

Neville ouvrit la fenêtre. Harry enfila les longues poignées de son sac sur ses épaules de manière à le porter dans son dos et, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il saisit à deux mains la corde que le jeune métis avait fait descendre le long du mur, après s'être assuré que personne ne traînait dans les environs.

L'air lui sembla glacial. Il tremblait de froid, d'appréhension et d'excitation. Il regarda vers le bas et le sol lui parut terriblement éloigné. Le sac était lourd, et il se demanda comment la corde allait supporter ce poids en plus du sien.

-Je ne risque pas de passer devant une des fenêtres du salon ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le salon est de l'autre côté. Personne ne te verra.

Harry hocha la tête, mais il était loin d'être rassuré.

-Dès que tu seras en bas, cours retrouver Luna, reprit Neville en levant les mains pour lui montrer qu'il tenait fermement la corde. Bonne chance !

Harry murmura un remerciement, puis se laissa descendre tant bien que mal dans le vide, essayant de bloquer entre ses pieds la corde qui glissait sous ses doigts glacés …

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt, mon cher Severus, dit Collins en remplissant le verre de son hôte. C'est vraiment une excellente surprise.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce qui m'a poussé à venir vous rendre visite est une affaire... urgente et extrêmement délicate.

-Oui, alors… expliquez moi !

-Eh bien, voilà. Il faut que je rencontre ce fameux lord Voldemort, sur lequel je vous avais demandé des renseignements il y a quelques temps.

-Dans quel but ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'un de mes anciens élèves, un garçon de dix-sept ans, un musicien orphelin dont j'ai connu les parents autrefois.

-Du temps où vous étudiez la musique, avant de vous orienter vers la mission pastorale ?

-Précisément.

-Alors…Qu'est-il advenu de ce garçon? Il a disparu ?

-Eh bien… Il semblerait qu'il ait échoué chez ce Lord, après avoir été accusé d'un crime qu'il n'a, selon toute vraisemblance, jamais commis.

Le révérend Collins ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais dîtes moi, ne s'agirait-il pas de ce jeune homme recherché par la police, dont la tête est mise à prix, et dont on voit le visage placardé dans tous les lieux publics ?

-Si, hélas.

-Mais c'est très dangereux…ne risquez vous pas des ennuis, en vous intéressant à son cas ?

-Je n'ai pas peur des ennuis, Thomas. Je suis beaucoup plus inquiet de savoir qu'on accuse un innocent qui risque de tomber entre de mauvaises mains pour échapper à ses poursuivants.

-De mauvaises mains… ?Vous faites allusion à Lord Voldemort ?

-Oui. Cet homme a, paraît-il, affirmé à la police que le garçon avait quitté sa demeure dès le lendemain de son arrivée, mais je doute fortement de la véracité de ces allégations.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'en douter ?

-Disons…Une simple intuition…Mais peut-être suis-je sur une fausse piste.

-Si la police n'a pas retrouvé le garçon chez le Lord, pensez-vous réussir à le trouver vous même ?

Rogue grimaça.

-Je sais bien que ma démarche est hasardeuse, et je n'ai qu'un faible espoir de parvenir à mes fins, suffisant cependant pour me convaincre de la nécessité de me rendre chez ce Lord. D'ailleurs, auriez-vous la bonté de m'indiquer où se trouve son manoir ?

-Je pourrai même vous y conduire, mon ami.

-Je ne veux pas vous importuner. Je vous impose déjà ma présence au sein de votre famille…

-Comme vous voulez. Dans ce cas, je demanderai à Hubert, notre voisin fermier, de vous déposer à Manderley. Il enverra volontiers un de ses fils vous chercher à l'heure que vous désirez.

-Pouvons-nous envisager cette expédition dès demain matin ?

-Bien sûr, Severus. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous épauler dans cette mission peu ordinaire…

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

-Votre présence ici est en elle-même un bonheur pour moi. Vous devez porter à ce garçon une grande affection, pour prendre son sort autant à cœur…

Le révérend Rogue ne répondit pas. Il détourna les yeux, préférant contempler les flammes qui dansaient gaiement dans la cheminée.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lord Voldemort tourna impatiemment la clef dans la serrure. A présent qu'il s'était assuré que chacun avait bien regagné ses quartiers, il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Harry.

Toute la journée, il avait rêvé de cet instant …

Rien que de l'imaginer endormi dans son lit étroit, le corps abandonné, ses mèches noires cachant à demi son visage, il se sentait agréablement excité…

La nuit s'annonçait délicieuse…

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, levant haut son chandelier.

Un courant d'air faillit souffler les bougies.

Le maître fut aussitôt frappé par le froid qui régnait dans la pièce.

Très vite, il s'aperçut qu'une des fenêtres était grande ouverte. Il déposa son chandelier et alla rapidement fermer la croisée. La personne qui avait nettoyé la chambre avait probablement omis de le faire, c'était une négligence fort regrettable. Il ne pouvait tolérer cela de la part de ses domestiques, il lui faudrait sévir durement.

Subitement, il fut pris d'un doute affreux. Il regarda la bibliothèque. Les deux livres qui dissimulaient le mécanisme de la porte secrète n'avaient pas été remis en place. Il actionna prestement le système d'ouverture, reprit le chandelier et se précipita derrière la tapisserie.

Il poussa un juron étranglé.

Ses craintes se révélaient justifiées. Le réduit était vide. Refusant d'y croire, le Lord inspecta l'espace minuscule, regardant sous le lit, soulevant les couvertures… L'odeur du garçon était partout, torturante…

Le violon était là, par terre…abandonné.

L'homme souleva le couvercle de la malle et se mit à fouiller, fébrile. Mais il ne trouva aucun indice.

Les partitions manuscrites du garçon avaient disparu. Sans doute était-il parti avec…

L'homme serra les poings. Comment Harry avait-il pu filer?

Etait-ce Dobby qui avait oublié de bloquer la porte ? A moins que Harry lui même eût mis au point un système pour l'empêcher de se refermer complètement, puis se fût échappé en sautant par la fenêtre ?

L'insensé ! L'ingrat !

Mais peut-être aussi quelqu'un s'était-il introduit dans la pièce et avait-il libéré le garçon… Peut-être même l'avait-on forcé, l'emmenant contre son gré…

Le dépit et la rage déformaient les nobles traits du Lord. Mais il ne pouvait donner bruyamment l'alerte, c'eût été reconnaître devant sa famille que Harry avait été caché ici…

Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre.

Fou furieux, mais néanmoins silencieux, il se précipita hors de la pièce, à la recherche de Dobby.

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Bon, ben voilà…pour les encouragements, les insultes, les réclamations diverses et variées, il y a un bouton vert, en bas de page… A utiliser sans aucune modération ! Bisous à tous !!**

**Loan : **Hello ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir frustrée une fois de plus _°…ricanement sinistre…°_ Ah, je sais, on va bientôt me surnommer sur ce site « la reine de la frustration ». Bon, mais rassure toi, la suite de la scène coupée se trouve dans ce nouveau chapitre. Ceci dit, elle ne suffira sûrement pas à te satisfaire, hum…Quant à Mulciber, il te faudra encore un peu de patience pour le voir vraiment entrer en scène. Bon, et comme ça, tu es prête à parier que je vais caser Harry avec Ginny ou Luna ? Et si je te surprenais, pour une fois ? Mais je n'en dis pas plus, c'est de bonne guerre, n'est-ce pas ! En tout cas, merci pour ta franchise et tes encouragements, ça me fait un immense plaisir !

**Une potterienne(sans rire) : **Sans rire, j'adore tes reviews…elles sont vraiment perspicaces et passionnantes à tout point de vue. Ca m'aide même à voir des trucs dans ma propre fic que je n'avais pas si bien analysés ! Tu as raison pour le Lord, il ressent comme une espèce de coup de foudre à chaque fois que Harry joue, mais il n'aime pas trop perdre les pédales, si bien qu'il se dépêche de reprendre la situation en main (dans tous les sens du terme, hum…) dès qu'il en a l'occasion …Pour ce qui est de son passé, je préfère ne pas trop en dire pour l'instant, mais ce qui est probable, vue sa personnalité, c'est qu'il considère l'amour comme une faiblesse à laquelle il vaut mieux ne pas trop se laisser aller…Et s'il recherche Harry comme confident, c'est surtout parce qu'il recherche Harry tout court, et que c'est un moyen comme un autre de parvenir à ses fins. Voilà, plein de bisous à toi !

**Fanny-kun : **Ahaha, tu voudrais voir Harry plus débauché, toi aussi…bon, mais ça ne serait plus Harry, n'est-ce pas (le mien, du moins) ? Tel que je le vois, c'est un garçon assez fier, plutôt farouche, et finalement, très intelligent. Il n'aime pas être manipulé, pour tout dire, il préfère nettement être aux commandes. Mais face au Lord, il est démuni, ce qui le perturbe considérablement. Sinon, pour les conseils musicaux, c'est quand tu veux ! Je t'embrasse !

**Lola : **Ta review m'a fait rougir ! Merci !!!! Ah oui, Voldemort est imprévisible, c'est ce qui le rend si déstabilisant pour le pauvre Harry. Moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de notre héros, ses nerfs risquent de lâcher en effet, à moins que quelque chose se passe qui change complètement la donne, hé hé hé…Voilà, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**Lectrice anonyme : **Ca, c'est gentil, dis donc ! Tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur…et surtout, me donnent des ailes pour continuer ! Bises !

**Tranen : **Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu aimerais que Voldemort « change » pour Harry ? Tu veux dire, qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bon, d'honnête et de fiable, subissant ainsi l'influence positive de notre héros ? Ma foi…peut-être est-il déjà en train de changer un peu, en effet. Mais jusqu'où ira cette transformation ? C'est bien la question…Zoubis !!

**Ellie : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, Voldemort aime bien se confier à Harry, mais cela fait aussi partie de sa stratégie de manipulation. Et ne trouves-tu pas qu'il se pose un peu trop en victime, alors qu'il n'est pas vraiment à plaindre? Bisous, et à bientôt !

**Je réponds à toutes les reviews, promis !!**


	17. Chapter 17

**J'aurais encore préféré des tomates bien pourries (genre « ta fic elle est vraiment nulle à chier ») plutôt que votre silence assourdissant. Bien moins de reviews que d'habitude pour le dernier chapitre…! On peut pas dire que ça encourage à persévérer! **

**Finalement, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller faire mes courses de noël, plutôt que de jongler avec mon emploi du temps surchargé pour produire une histoire qui n'intéresse plus grand monde...**

…**snif...**

**J'avoue qu'après ce coup dur, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre ... **

**Enfin bref, voici la suite, malgré la déprime. Heureusement que ce chapitre était déjà bien avancé (ce qui n'est pas le cas du suivant)... **

**Oui, Harry s'est enfui, et ça ne plaît pas à certains, j'ai bien compris le message. Mais c'est une étape incontournable de l'intrigue, désolée. Si vous préférez, je vous donne tout de suite le fin mot de l'histoire (genre « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »), et puis j'arrête les frais. Ça sera plus simple, pour vous comme pour moi...**

**Un immense merci à celles qui m'ont soutenue malgré tout par leurs reviews. C'est vraiment pour vous que je continue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE DIX SEPT**

-Tu sais où on se trouve, Luna?

-Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à sortir de la forêt. Mais la nuit, c'est pas facile de s'y retrouver...

Harry ne voyait pas le visage de la jeune fille dans l'obscurité. Mais il devinait au ton de sa voix qu'elle était épuisée. Ses petits pieds trébuchaient souvent sur le sol inégal de la forêt.

Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour s'orienter. Rien ne ressemble plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre, surtout dans le noir. Mais elle semblait toujours savoir où elle allait….

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient. Après avoir rejoint la plage, ils l'avaient longée longtemps, avant de remonter tant bien que mal sur la lande par une dépression de la falaise. Ils avaient piétiné de la bruyère sur des kilomètres, évitant parfois de justesse des zones marécageuses. La masse sombre de la forêt s'était enfin dessinée, plus noire que les ténèbres environnantes, et en s'y réfugiant, ils avaient éprouvé un semblant de réconfort.

Luna lui avait expliqué son plan: elle l'emmenait vers le sud, à l'opposé de la ville de Bristol, là où on ne viendrait probablement pas les chercher.

Ils devaient à tout prix gagner la ville côtière de Wick, où ils pourraient embarquer discrètement, sous une fausse identité.

La terre était détrempée, et leurs chaussures pleines de boue leur semblaient plus lourdes à chaque pas. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas, mais l'humidité ambiante pénétrait leurs vêtements et leur glaçait les doigts.

En plus du sien, Harry portait à présent le sac de toile de Luna, bourré à craquer et pesant une tonne sur son épaule endolorie.

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer devant la jeune fille, mais il sentait lui aussi ses forces diminuer. Après l'avoir agréablement stimulé et grisé, le grand air brûlait maintenant ses poumons. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, conséquence de son enfermement et de son immobilité forcée durant plusieurs jours…

-Il faut qu'on trouve un coin où s'arrêter…, haleta Luna en agrippant le bras de son compagnon.

-Ça ne va pas être évident, dans le noir…

-Le jour va bientôt se lever. Mieux vaut faire une pause avant d'être sortis du bois.

-Mais si on s'arrête là, on va vite geler…

-D'accord. Continuons jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire un peu plus clair.

Serrant les dents, ils se remirent courageusement en marche. Harry essayait de percer des yeux l'obscurité, à la recherche d'un gros rocher, d'un tas de bois, d'un abri quelconque…Mais l'alignement des arbres aux troncs grêles ne présentait aucune irrégularité.

Environ une heure plus tard, il leur sembla qu'une lueur éclairait faiblement le ciel, à l'est, à travers les arbres dénudés. Le jour commençait lentement à poindre.

A la faveur de cette pâle lumière, ils trouvèrent un creux de terrain et s'y laissèrent tomber, se couvrant de feuilles mortes, à défaut de couvertures. La jeune fille se pressa contre Harry, et il passa un bras protecteur sur ses frêles épaules.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Luna…, dit-il doucement, rompant un long silence habité seulement de la rumeur du vent dans les arbres.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. De toute façon, je voulais quitter ce maudit château…

-Vraiment?... Pourquoi?

-Parce que…je devenais folle, là-bas. Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourrais comprendre.

-Tu peux essayer de m'expliquer, protesta Harry, je ne suis pas si bête, malgré les apparences. Tu n'aimes pas lord Voldemort, c'est ça?

En prononçant le nom du maître, il sentit comme une crispation dans la poitrine, et sa gorge se serra inexplicablement.

-Non, je ne l'apprécie guère, c'est vrai. A mes yeux, c'est un homme brutal, injuste et cruel. Il est entouré d'ondes négatives... Tu ne les sens pas, quand tu es en sa présence?

-...Je ne sais pas... Non, pas vraiment…

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas à cause de lui que je désirais partir. Ou disons plutôt que ce n'est pas la raison principale. En fait... Je tenais surtout à... m'éloigner de…

Elle s'arrêta net et soupira.

-De qui?, relança Harry, intrigué.

-De Neville, chuchota la jeune fille en frissonnant, après une hésitation.

-Neville?…Oh, mais...Pourquoi? J'avais l'impression que vous étiez bons amis, tous les deux…

Elle secoua les épaules.

-Bien-sûr. _Trop _bons amis.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Harry se tut, contrarié. Décidément, Luna était vraiment bizarre. Pourtant, il allait devoir passer du temps avec elle, et il valait mieux qu'ils fussent en bons termes. Il raffermit la pression autour des épaules de la jeune fille, essayant de lui transmettre le peu de chaleur qu'il avait réussi à accumuler en marchant.

-J'aime Neville…, lâcha-t-elle soudain d'une voix faible.

Surpris, Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Mais alors…, commença-t-il prudemment, pourquoi veux-tu te séparer de lui....?

-Parce que lui, il ne m'aime pas, ou en tout cas, pas comme je voudrais. A ses yeux, je ne suis qu'une amie bien gentille, rien de plus.

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry resta coi.

-Il aime passionnément le Lord, dit tout bas la jeune fille.

-Je comprends, maintenant…, souffla Harry, troublé. Mais…tu ne vas pas trop souffrir, en étant loin de lui?

-Si…mais je ne supporte plus de le voir se détruire en se languissant jour et nuit, alors que le Lord ne fait que le mépriser et le maltraiter. Ça me rend trop malheureuse. Si je suis partie, c'est pour essayer d'oublier tout ça.

-Mais…ta tante…ton père…ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi !

-Je leur écrirai quand nous aurons mis assez de distance entre nous et Manderley…

Un nouveau silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Harry réfléchissait. Ce que Luna venait de lui révéler le laissait perplexe. Le jeune esclave n'en voulait même pas à son maître de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir…Mais alors…s'il avait aidé Harry à s'échapper…peut-être était-ce par pure jalousie? Pour se débarrasser d'un rival, ni plus, ni moins?

Avec un profond soupir, Luna se redressa et ouvrit son gros sac. Elle en sortit du pain, du fromage, et une bouteille d'eau. Ils mangèrent sans parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Il faisait jour à présent, un jour gris et sale de novembre. Engourdis et gelés jusqu'aux os, ils se levèrent sans s'être consultés.

-Il faut qu'on trouve une grange, ou une étable, pour rester au sec et à l'abri du vent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit…, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. On ne peut pas rester immobiles dehors dans ce froid.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Ils se remirent péniblement en marche, et un quart d'heure après, ils sortaient de la forêt.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Le garçon a filé? C'est que quelqu'un l'y a aidé, mylord!

-Je n'en sais rien, Jack. Ce qui est certain, c'est que Dobby est innocent. Il m'assure avoir scrupuleusement suivi toutes mes consignes, et tu le connais, il est forcément de bonne foi. Cette évasion est un incompréhensible mystère.

-Et le moricaud? Vous avez pensé à l'interroger?

- L'esclave? Il n'a pas bougé de la cuisine. Chourave nous l'a confirmé. Et puis, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu s'introduire dans ma chambre…Il n'est pas invisible, malgré la noirceur de sa peau, et Dobby a systématiquement refermé les portes.

Mulciber fronça les sourcils. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans l'atelier, il était tôt le matin. Le maître ne s'était pas couché. Avant l'aube, il avait débarqué chez son ami et confident, hors de lui, et l'avait tiré du lit sans douceur.

-La seule hypothèse cohérente, c'est que Harry lui-même se soit arrangé pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur, continuait le Lord, le front plissé. Peut-être est-ce possible, en coinçant quelque chose dans l'encoignure, et si le gamin l'a fait discrètement, Dobby ne s'en est probablement même pas aperçu en sortant.

-Ouais…ça se pourrait…Mais dites, le gamin n'a pas froid aux yeux. En sautant par la fenêtre, il aurait pu se rompre les os.

-Ca prouve à quel point il est agile. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il a été contraint d'abandonner son violon.

-Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait envie de s'échapper. Que lui avez vous fait, mylord ?

Le maître ne répondit pas, mais détourna le regard en grimaçant. Mulciber eut un petit rire.

-Alors, reprit-il, gouailleur, que comptez-vous faire, maintenant?

-Attendre qu'Amycus et ses hommes me le ramènent par la peau du cou. Il n'a pas pu filer bien loin, il ne connaît pas la région. Je suis certain qu'il est parti par la plage, c'est la seule issue possible sans avoir à franchir un poste de garde. Dès qu'il fera jour, ils repèreront ses traces. Et puis ils ont les chiens. Je leur ai donné le drap du garçon, imprégné de son odeur.

-Et si la police le trouve avant vous?

Le Lord hésita.

-Nous devrons l'arracher au shérif…, murmura-t-il, préoccupé. Carrow a dépêché des éclaireurs dans tous les postes de police de la région.

Mulciber émit un léger sifflement.

-Vous tenez tant que ça à le récupérer?, grinça-t-il avec un rictus. Après l'affront qu'il vous a fait, en filant entre vos doigts, il mériterait que vous l'abandonniez à son sort!

Le Lord quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et marcha rapidement vers son ami. Il lui saisit le bras.

-Tu ne me connais pas, Jack, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. M'as-tu déjà vu renoncer si facilement? Au contraire, le défi est de plus en plus excitant. Ce gamin s'est moqué de moi. Je le ferai plier, vaille que vaille.

-Vous êtes prêt à prendre tous les risques pour lui... S'attaquer au shérif, c'est dangereux, et ça peut vous coûter cher!

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois! Et oui, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour retrouver Harry.

-Pourquoi cet acharnement?

Le Lord marqua une hésitation.

-Parce que...je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, Jack.

Mulciber leva un sourcil.

-Oho...on dirait que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de ce gamin, mylord...!, sourit-il, narquois.

Les yeux noirs de Voldemort plongèrent dans le regard jaune du peintre, et il crispa les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures.

-Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je n'imagine plus de vivre sans lui. Je le rattraperai, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Mais je t'assure que je lui ferai payer sa trahison. Il va s'en repentir amèrement.

-J'espère que vous me laisserez assister à ces représailles, maître.

-Évidemment, Jack. Tu pourras même y prendre part. Je ne sais pas encore quelle forme je leur donnerai, mais...

-De ce côté, j'ai de nombreuses suggestions à vous faire.

-Je te fais entièrement confiance...

-J'en viendrais presque à me réjouir que ce gamin se soit enfui... pourvu qu'on le rattrape, bien évidemment!

La mâchoire du Lord se contracta et son regard se durcit encore, si c'était possible.

-Je veux qu'il soit marqué dans sa chair, articula-t-il d'une voix sourde, qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes à qui il a à faire.

Mulciber eut un sourire gourmand.

-Voilà qui me rassure, grasseya-t-il. Je vois que vous retrouvez enfin la force et la détermination que vous aviez perdues face à ce gosse. Sauf votre respect, il n'est pas fait d'une autre pâte que les autres, même s'il est exceptionnellement beau et doué pour la musique.

L'expression du Lord se fit soudain rêveuse.

-Au contraire, je persiste à penser qu'il y a vraiment en lui quelque chose de rare, murmura-t-il, mais ça n'excuse en rien son ingratitude. Je ne veux montrer aucune faiblesse à son égard.

-Au fait, mylord, avez vous enfin réussi à le soumettre à vos désirs?

-Oui ...et non... Nous avions fait des progrès substantiels, et j'ai passé des moments délicieux avec lui. Mais je n'ai pas encore exploité tous ses... atouts, ce qui rend sa fuite encore plus cruelle...

-S'est-il enfin donné complètement à vous?

-Eh bien...à moitié seulement. Mais il était sur la bonne voie. Une nuit encore, et j'aurais achevé de le faire mien.

Mulciber prit un air incrédule.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore...possédé?, s'étonna-t-il avec un demi sourire.

-Non, avoua le Lord en se renfrognant. Je n'ai pas voulu... le contraindre.

-Vous avez eu tort. En le pénétrant, de gré ou de force, vous auriez marqué votre territoire, de même que vous marquez vos esclaves comme vôtres en les brûlant au fer rouge.

Le Lord eut un mouvement d'humeur.

-Non, dit-il durement. Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une méthode qu'on peut employer avec lui. Il n'a rien d'un sauvage borné et ignare, encore moins d'une putain.

-Justement. Vous auriez été le premier, il vous appartiendrait corps et âme. Et après ça, il vous aurait craint et respecté. Qu'avez vous gagné à ne pas oser le toucher? Il vous a fait un pied de nez en prenant la tangente.

-Ne crois pas, ricana le Lord, je l'ai touché, Jack, et bien touché. Et je peux t'assurer que je sens encore la texture de sa peau et la brûlure de sa semence sur mes mains et mes lèvres.

Le peintre laissa échapper un gloussement appréciateur.

-Pourtant, poursuivit-il, vous dites vous-même que vous n'êtes pas allé jusqu'au bout avec lui.

-Tout le plaisir est là. Je préfère qu'il vienne à moi de son plein gré. Je sais être patient, comme le chasseur guettant sa proie. Mais je sais aussi être très... persuasif.

-Maintenant qu'il vous a humilié et trahi, vous ne serez plus aussi précautionneux avec lui, j'espère!

-Non, Jack! Je te promets qu'il comprendra très vite qui est le maître, et que je lui ferai regretter la manière dont il s'est permis de dédaigner ma générosité à son égard.

-Je pourrai donc être votre assistant?

-Oui. Et tu dessineras et peindras tout ce qui te paraîtra digne d'intérêt. Ton Sébastien pourra enfin prendre forme. Tu auras un modèle plus vrai que nature, Jack.

-Vous me mettez l'eau à la bouche. Me laisserez vous également ... toucher au garçon?

-Nous verrons, répondit le Lord après une hésitation. Tout dépend de... son attitude.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas disposé à partager ce mets de choix, mylord, grinça Mulciber, mécontent. Vous m'aviez accoutumé à plus de largesse...

-S'il se montre effronté ou récalcitrant, ce qui est fort probable, j'emploierai la méthode forte. Je te le cèderai pour quelques heures, et tu pourras faire de lui ce qui te chante, à la seule condition que tu ne me l'abîmes pas trop. Il n'en sera que mieux marqué.

Mulciber se frotta les mains.

-Je suis impatient que Carrow nous le ramène, pieds et poings liés...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Mon oncle paraît bizarre, ce matin. Nous l'avons à peine croisé. Il était fourré avec le peintre jusqu'au milieu de la matinée, puis il est parti seul à cheval pour une destination inconnue, refusant que Drago et Rodolphus l'accompagnent. Il vient de rentrer pour déjeuner, la mine sombre et défaite.

Nous sommes à table, les serviteurs s'agitent autour de nous et nous servent les plats les plus délicats, comme de coutume depuis que nous séjournons à Manderley. Mais l'atmosphère est étrangement tendue, et il me semble que le Lord sursaute au moindre bruit un peu plus fort que les autres, et se tourne fréquemment vers la porte, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

-Mon oncle, vous avez l'air contrarié, lance enfin l'audacieuse Bella de cet air légèrement insolent qui la caractérise. Que vous arrive-t-il?

-Rien, ma nièce, absolument rien, grogne-t-il d'un air las.

-Vous êtes certain que vous n'avez pas de souci particulier? Une mauvaise nouvelle? Une déconvenue?

Le Lord la dévisage, agacé.

-Ne cherchez pas de raison à mon état, vous n'en trouverez aucune. Je suis quelqu'un d'un peu lunatique. J'ai toujours eu des sautes d'humeur. Sachez que dans ces cas là, je suis peu bavard. Alors par pitié, ne m'en voulez pas si je n'alimente guère la conversation.

-Si nous pouvons vous venir en aide ou vous soulager d'une quelconque manière, dis-je timidement, n'hésitez pas à nous en informer, mon oncle.

Il me jette un regard polaire.

-Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, ma chère, claque-t-il sèchement.

Il se tait et fixe son assiette. Le silence pèse à nouveau sur la tablée. Même Drago se fait tout petit…

Assis en face de moi, Rodolphus me dévisage continuellement, et l'envie me démange de lui envoyer mes œufs d'esturgeon à la figure.

Je commence à en avoir assez de ce séjour qui m'épuise nerveusement. Je vais tâcher de convaincre Bella de rentrer chez nous dès demain matin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-My Lord, fit le révérend en s'inclinant profondément.

On venait de l'introduire dans le petit salon de Manderley après l'avoir fait attendre un bon moment dans l'immense hall d'entrée, dont il avait eu tout le loisir d'admirer la magnificence.

Toute la demeure semblait d'ailleurs au même niveau d'opulence. Pas de doute, on ne lui avait pas menti. Lord Voldemort devait rouler sur l'or. Avait-il profité de sa condition pour acheter Potter ?

-Révérend...Rogue, je crois, si on m'a bien informé?, répondit froidement le maître des lieux avec un petit mouvement de tête.

-C'est bien cela, mylord.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir jamais rencontré. Du reste, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'accueillir d'hommes d'église entre ces murs, à mon grand regret...

Bien que d'une irréprochable courtoisie, le ton était teinté d'une ironie mordante qui n'échappa pas à Severus.

-Je confirme que nous nous voyons pour la première fois, en effet, approuva ce dernier sans perdre son sang-froid. Je suis en charge de la paroisse de Wardour, à deux jours de voyage d'ici.

Il lui sembla que le Lord avait légèrement tressailli.

-Que puis-je pour vous?, répondit l'homme abruptement. Vous me pardonnerez mon impatience, mais mon temps est hélas compté cet après midi.

-Je vais donc aller droit au but. A vrai dire, je viens vous entretenir au sujet d'un garçon que vous connaissez bien, je crois.

Cette fois, l'aristocrate ne put empêcher un soubresaut nerveux d'agiter fugitivement le coin de sa bouche.

-De qui s'agit-il, mon révérend?, questionna-t-il cependant d'un ton indifférent.

-Du jeune Harry Potter.

Le visage de l'homme ne marquait plus aucune émotion.

-Dire que je connais bien ce garçon est certainement abusif. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques temps chez ma nièce au manoir Malefoy, et il a ensuite passé une soirée et une nuit sous mon toit, avant de repartir pour une destination inconnue. Mais puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous vous intéressez ainsi à lui?

A présent, le Lord dardait sur le pasteur un regard perçant qui ne pouvait que mettre ce dernier mal à l'aise.

-J'ai été son professeur de musique durant de longues années. Et je suis mandaté par sa famille adoptive pour le ramener chez lui.

-Je vois. Êtes-vous au courant que ce garçon est accusé d'avoir commis un crime et que la police le recherche activement?

-Bien évidemment.

-Dans ce cas, je pense vous avoir transmis tout ce je savais à son sujet.

Le ton sec signifiait clairement que l'homme considérait l'entretien comme clos. Severus hésita. Le Lord était impressionnant de maîtrise. Sa beauté, sa prestance lui conféraient une force de persuasion qu'il lui serait difficile de combattre. Il se contraignit à garder la tête froide. Il devait mettre son plan à exécution.

-Je venais vous informer que _je sais_ où se trouve Harry Potter, dit-il lentement, d'un ton volontairement glacé.

Le Lord eut alors une réaction imprévue. Après un instant de stupeur, il se jeta sur Rogue et l'agrippa par le col de sa soutane noire.

-Vous savez où il est?, rugit-il en le secouant. Dans ce cas, vous allez me le dire immédiatement.

Severus tenta de masquer sa surprise et son trouble. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à de telles paroles. Tout semblait indiquer que l'homme ignorait vraiment où se trouvait Potter. Son visage aux traits déformés par l'impatience et la fureur était vraiment effrayant, mais à l'évidence, cette expression ne mentait pas.

Le pasteur déglutit péniblement.

-Vous le savez aussi bien que moi..., articula-t-il pourtant d'une voix doucereuse, réprimant comme il pouvait les battements de son cœur et les tremblements qui le secouaient.

-Quoi? Comment le saurais-je? Il a filé hier soir, et...

A cet instant précis, l'homme le lâcha, se rendant soudain compte de son erreur. Severus triomphait silencieusement, mais il n'en montra rien.

-J'avais donc raison, prononça-t-il calmement en reculant d'un pas. Malgré vos allégations, ce garçon séjourne bien chez vous depuis qu'il a quitté Wardour.

Severus crut un instant que l'homme allait l'étrangler, tant il semblait furieux, à la limite de la démence. Mais très vite, il parvint à se recomposer un visage neutre.

-Je vous dois quelques explications..., grommela-t-il, maussade. J'ai en effet offert l'asile à Potter quelques jours. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas eu la cruauté de le livrer à la police.

Severus se tut, attendant la suite. L'homme fit quelques pas, puis se retourna et le regarda à nouveau de manière frontale.

-Mais le garçon est parti hier sans prévenir, asséna-t-il avec une moue de dégoût, les poings serrés.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous protégé?, demanda le pasteur d'un ton aussi calme que possible. Vous risquiez pourtant d'être accusé de complicité de crime, n'est-ce pas...?

-Évidemment. Je l'ai fait par charité chrétienne, mon révérend. Et parce que je suis convaincu de l'innocence de ce garçon.

-Vraiment?

-J'imagine que vous devez bien le connaître... Le pensez-vous capable d'avoir commis un crime?

-Sur cette question, j'estime être totalement incompétent.

-Allons, à l'évidence, il n'est pas coupable! Le tout est de le prouver.

-Il vous a certainement raconté sa propre version des faits...?

-Eh bien...pas vraiment. Il est resté dans le vague. Comme s'il cherchait à couvrir le vrai coupable... à mon avis, par pure générosité et noblesse d'âme.

-Je vois. Et... vous disiez à l'instant qu'il vous a quitté... hier soir?

L'homme croisa les bras, tapotant nerveusement son coude de ses doigts.

-Il a disparu sans crier gare. Je vous avouerais que j'en suis très affecté. Il va certainement tomber entre les mains de la police, et son sort sera scellé. Je ne pourrai plus rien pour lui...

Severus réfléchit. Difficile, de démêler le vrai du faux dans les propos de cet homme. Quelle était sa part de sincérité?

-Selon vous, pourquoi est-il parti?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée...un coup de tête? La lassitude d'être obligé de rester enfermé, de se cacher en permanence?

-Il doit pourtant connaître les risques...

-Il est très jeune...à cet âge, on n'a peur de rien. Mais... je dois encore vous avouer quelque chose, mon révérend, reprit le Lord en s'approchant de lui.

Severus hocha la tête sans lâcher le Lord du regard. L'homme lui semblait de plus en plus imprévisible et inquiétant.

-Mes nièces, la comtesse Malefoy et sa sœur, ainsi que mon petit neveu, séjournent actuellement dans ce château. Comme vous vous en doutez, je leur ai soigneusement caché le fait que j'offrais l'asile à Harry Potter, pour ne pas mettre le garçon en danger. Si vous veniez à les rencontrer, auriez-vous la bonté de ne pas souffler mot de cette histoire, et de...

Des coups frappés contre la porte interrompirent le Lord.

-Entrez!, cria-t-il nerveusement.

Un homme au visage de rongeur pénétra dans le salon et approcha du Lord à petits pas pressés.

-Maître, on vous demande dans le fumoir pour une affaire urgente, lança-t-il d'un ton agité.

-J'arrive!, répondit le Lord, puis il s'adressa à Rogue: «Mon révérend, je vais être forcé de vous abandonner, à mon grand regret. Peter Pettigrew, ici présent, maître de musique du château, va vous tenir compagnie et vous reconduire. Mais...je vois que vous vous connaissez?»

Severus avait eu un haut le cœur en identifiant brusquement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Depuis une bonne demie heure, Harry et Luna marchaient à découvert au milieu des champs. Ils n'avaient encore croisé personne sur le chemin, et ils s'en félicitaient. Mais l'épuisement les gagnait à nouveau. Ils devaient à tout prix dénicher un abri.

Dans la brume, ils aperçurent enfin la silhouette trapue d'une habitation isolée. Ils s'en approchèrent.

C'était une ferme, comptant un corps d'habitation, une étable et une grange.

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse entrer là dedans sans se faire repérer..., murmura Luna. Dans la grange, il y a sûrement du foin. On pourrait y attendre la nuit, manger et dormir un peu.

-Et... si on nous surprend? S'il y a des chiens?

-Je sais comment faire taire les chiens...

Harry la fixa, interloqué. Elle paraissait sérieuse.

-Alors...on fait quoi?, demanda-t-il.

-On y va. Je vais passer la première, tu me rejoindras après si le champ est libre. Je sifflerai trois fois deux petits coups secs, comme la grive**(1)**.

Harry se cacha derrière un saule avec les sacs tandis que la jeune fille approchait de la ferme. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, il entendit le signal. Il quitta prudemment l'abri de l'arbre et avança à son tour vers la ferme.

La cour pavée était déserte, c'était bien leur chance. Il vit la porte de la grange à peine ouverte, et une petite main qui s'agitait dans l'entrebâillement. Il remarqua soudain un chien enchaîné devant une niche, le regardant silencieusement. Le cœur battant, il traversa rapidement la cour, puis se glissa dans la grange. La jeune fille l'attendait, et elle tira la porte aussitôt.

-Formidable, Luna..., chuchota-t-il en lui serrant la main. Comment tu as fait ?

Sans répondre, elle lui fit un clin d'œil dans la demi obscurité et sourit, lui montrant l'énorme tas de foin entreposé derrière eux. Un instant plus tard, ils y avaient creusé un nid et s'y trouvaient tapis, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

Luna s'endormit très vite, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Harry. Il se sentait nerveux, et ses pensées tournaient en boucle, entêtantes.

Il en était encore à se demander s'il avait bien fait de quitter Manderley. Ne connaissant pas la région, il devait s'en remettre entièrement à la jeune fille. Luna et lui allaient-ils réussir à échapper à la police?A trouver un bateau? Et une fois en France, que ferait-il, sans son violon? Comment assurerait-il leur subsistance à tous deux?

Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen que la musique pour trouver un gagne-pain...Avec ses muscles légers, il aurait du mal à louer ses services comme docker ou comme journalier…

Autre sujet de préoccupation: la proximité plus ou moins forcée qu'il partageait avec Luna l'embarrassait de plus en plus. En effet, il ne pouvait nier que le corps gracile de la jeune fille serré contre le sien ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il se sentait troublé par ce contact agréable, sa cuisse chaude contre la sienne, ses doux cheveux clairs s'étalant sur son épaule... Luna n'était pas ce qu'on appelle communément une belle jeune fille, mais elle avait un charme particulier, fait de mystère et de grâce mutine...et sa blondeur, bizarrement, émouvait le garçon plus que de raison.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Luna était amoureuse de Neville, et il n'était pas question de chercher à aller plus loin avec elle. Il aurait eu l'impression de profiter honteusement de la situation.

Toutes ces réflexions ne l'empêchaient pas de songer aussi au Lord. Comment l'homme avait-il réagi en trouvant le réduit vide? Était-il furieux, désespéré? L'avait-il maudit? S'était-il aussitôt lancé à sa poursuite?

Ou s'était-il au contraire réjoui d'être enfin débarrassé de son hôte clandestin, beaucoup trop compromettant?

Cette dernière pensée était étrangement douloureuse...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sans plus s'occuper de Rogue et Pettigrew, le Lord sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Le maître de musique fixait le révérend avec des yeux ronds.

-Rogue..., dit-il à voix basse. Que...que fais-tu ici?

Bien qu'il ne ressentît aucun plaisir à revoir son ancien confrère, Severus se dit qu'il pouvait tirer parti de cette rencontre pour en apprendre plus sur le seigneur du château et ses rapports avec Harry.

-Comme tu peux voir, je suis venu rendre visite au Lord, dit-il froidement. Et toi? Tu es à son service?

-Oui, lança l'autre avec un sourire d'orgueil qui dévoila encore plus ses dents proéminentes. Je remplis la fonction de maître de musique, comme il te l'a dit.

Le ton était ridiculement pompeux. Dans le souvenir de Severus, Pettigrew n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un piètre musicien, qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ses inséparables compères James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black.

-Et...depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour Lord Voldemort?

Pettigrew parut réfléchir.

-Oh... pas moins de dix-huit ans, me semble-t-il!, s'exclama-t-il fièrement. J'étais bien jeune quand je suis entré à son service.

-Dès la fin de tes études, en somme...

-Oui. J'ai eu la chance de trouver cette place, tout à fait avantageuse...Et toi, Servi...heu... Severus...que deviens-tu?

L'imbécile! Il avait failli l'appeler par son odieux surnom, celui dont ils l'affublaient, lui et ses pitoyables amis, en le harcelant jour et nuit de leurs moqueries.

Severus se contraignit à ne rien laisser paraître. Il pinça les lèvres.

-Eh bien, comme tu vois...Je suis en charge d'une paroisse, et je me porte parfaitement bien.

-Disposes-tu d'une belle cure ?

-Magnifique…

-Est-ce que tu as pris femme?

-Non. Et toi?

Pettigrew eut un sourire embarrassé.

-Non plus, je suis un célibataire endurci...A vrai dire, j'aurais peur que le maître me congédie si je fondais une famille...

-Tiens donc...et pourquoi?

-Eh bien...il me veut entièrement disponible. Il est généreux, mais exigeant.

-En effet!

-Mais dis moi, dans ta paroisse, as-tu encore l'occasion d'exercer ton talent musical?

-Bien sûr, plus que jamais. Et j'ai formé une multitude d'excellents chanteurs et organistes. Harry Potter en fait d'ailleurs partie.

Pettigrew tressaillit.

-Harry Potter? Mais...tu le connais, Severus?

-Il semblerait, Peter. Dois-je te rappeler que ses parents et moi-même avons vécu dans la même ville, avant qu'ils ne soient victimes de ce tragique incendie?

Le maître de musique prit un air contrit.

-En effet. Je l'avais oublié. Il y a si longtemps! Quel affreux drame...heureusement que l'enfant a survécu, n'est-ce pas?

-Quand cela s'est produit, tu travaillais déjà pour lord Voldemort, non?

-...Heu...oui, en effet..., répondit Pettigrew, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi?

-Oh...pour rien. Dis-moi, as-tu fait de la musique avec Potter...je veux dire, avec Harry, quand il est venu ici?

-Oh... une seule fois. Tu sais, il n'est resté que le temps d'une soirée.

Severus ne jugea pas nécessaire de l'informer qu'il était au courant de la vérité. Voir son ancien confrère se dépêtrer avec ses mensonges pouvait être assez divertissant.

-Comment as-tu trouvé son jeu?

-Extraordinaire. Il a été ton élève, me disais-tu? Mais... je ne te savais pas violoniste!

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. C'est Rémus Lupin qui lui a enseigné le violon. Grâce à moi, Potter était déjà un excellent organiste avant de changer de mains.

-Lupin..., dit rêveusement Pettigrew. Comment va-t-il, ce cher ami?

-Bien. Tu n'as plus de contact avec lui?

-N...non.

Il y eut un silence. Pettigrew cherchait visiblement à entretenir la conversation.

-Ce qui m'a frappé, dit-il soudain, c'est à quel point Harry réunit les dons de son père et ceux de sa mère. Il est époustouflant.

-C'est indiscutable.

-Physiquement, il ressemble autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Tu ne trouves pas?

- De son père, il a surtout hérité son arrogance, et cette tendance néfaste à chercher et trouver les ennuis…

-Si j'ai bon souvenir, ricana Pettigrew, tu ne portais pas James dans ton cœur…

-Il avait suffisamment d'admirateurs, il pouvait se passer de mon adoration. Je ne suis pas idolâtre, contrairement à certains…

La conversation retomba. N'ayant visiblement pas perçu l'ironie de Severus à son encontre, Pettigrew ouvrit soudain les bras comme pour inviter Rogue à partager une accolade affectueuse.

-Ah, mon cher ami, je suis vraiment très heureux de..., commença-t-il, en avançant d'un pas.

-Ne m'appelle pas « ton cher ami », Peter, coupa durement Severus. Le passé ne s'oublie pas si aisément. D'ailleurs, je vais te libérer de ma présence. Ton maître ne t'a t-il pas demandé de me raccompagner?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien calé dans la meule de foin, Harry avait fini par s'assoupir. Ce fut un bruit de voix qui le tira de sa somnolence.

-Remplis bien la brouette, t'iras la vider à l'étable, et tu r'viendras en chercher une autre!, disait un homme d'un ton dur.

-Ouais...Mais t'as pas à m'donner des ordres..., répliqua une voix plus aiguë mais rauque qui semblait appartenir à un garçonnet. J'suis pas à ton service, hein...

Encore à demi endormi, Harry sentit subitement son nez le picoter. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le pincer, il avait bruyamment éternué.

Il y eut un silence. Consterné, le jeune musicien n'osait plus respirer, et priait pour que les deux personnes qui venaient de parler n'eussent rien entendu. Puis soudain, le foin devant eux fut dégagé et la tête hirsute d'un garçon blond d'une dizaine d'années apparut au dessus des fugitifs.

-Oh...Mark...viens voir!Y a quelqu'un, là!

Un instant plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur paille se montrait à son tour. Il toisa Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui vous êtes, vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

Luna choisit cet instant pour se réveiller, et poussa un petit cri d'effroi à la vue des deux inconnus.

-..Heu..., commença Harry en se redressant...En fait, on s'est perdus, ma sœur et moi, et on est venus se réfugier ici, parce qu'on avait froid.

-Perdus? Et où c'est-y que vous alliez?

-Nous cherchons à rejoindre notre oncle à Wick, lança Luna avec son plus beau sourire. Mais le brouillard nous a surpris, et...

Elle avait très vite repris ses esprits…Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit. Il regarda Luna et sourit d'un air intéressé.

-Vous avez bien fait, la nuit a été fraîche, dit-il d'un ton conciliant. Mais c'est bizarre que les chiens, y-z-aient pas donné l'alerte. Bon, vous voulez venir dans la cuisine, pour boire quelque chose de chaud? La mère, elle va prendre soin de vous.

Les deux jeunes gens n'osèrent pas refuser. Et la tentation était forte, d'avaler une soupe ou une boisson chaude. Tandis qu'ils s'extrayaient du tas de foin, Harry assura au dénommé Mark qu'il avait de quoi payer. Sans répondre, le jeune homme le regarda avec circonspection.

Ils se trouvèrent peu de temps après assis à une grande table de cuisine devant une assiette de soupe au lard. La fermière, une forte femme aux cheveux ternes, les dévisageait avec insistance tout en les resservant généreusement.

En entrant, Harry n'avait pas enlevé son chapeau, de peur d'être reconnu, mais une fois qu'il fut assis sur le banc, le gamin le lui arracha en riant, sous prétexte qu'il était impoli de ne pas se découvrir devant les dames. Le jeune musicien n'osa pas le remettre, et s'appliqua à ramener discrètement des mèches devant son front et ses yeux...

La soupe était bonne, la chaleur réconfortante. Une douce torpeur ne tarda guère à gagner la tête et les muscles fatigués des deux fugitifs. Quand le père entra à son tour et les salua, surpris de les trouver là, ils se levèrent avec difficulté pour ne pas passer pour des rustres, et proposèrent de quitter les lieux en remerciant chaleureusement la fermière.

Mais cette dernière les retint encore et leur coupa une nouvelle tranche de pain chaud et croustillant.

Sans discuter, ils se rassirent et se laissèrent servir.

La femme leur posait des questions anodines auxquelles ils répondaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mentant allègrement. Durant leur longue marche, ils avaient eu tout le loisir de s'inventer un roman de leur vie passée. Luna avait une imagination débordante...

Le père mangeait en silence, les observant à tour de rôle à la dérobée. Mark allait et venait, envoyant des clins d'œil à Luna, s'affairant de diverses manières, entrant et sortant de la cuisine. Il sembla à Harry qu'il s'arrêtait un moment dans ses occupations pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de sa mère, mais le garçon décida qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en alarmer.

La chaleur était si douce, et le pain si savoureux...

Quand une grande main s'abattit subitement sur la bouche de Harry, tandis que quelqu'un -Mark, très certainement- le ceinturait par derrière, le garçon fut à peine surpris, mais se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

Il vit Luna en face de lui qui se levait, scandalisée, mais le fermier lui ordonna d'un ton grossier de ne pas bouger, la menaçant de faire du mal à son compagnon si elle tentait de s'opposer à eux.

-Tu es sûr que c'est lui?, demanda la fermière à son fils aîné d'une voix tremblant d'excitation.

-Certain. Il a la même tête que sur l'affiche, et regarde, il a même la cicatrice...!

Très content de lui, Mark dégagea le front de Harry. Le garçon ne cherchait pas à se débattre, sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre ces solides gaillards.

La femme se pencha pour voir, puis poussa un gloussement de dindon.

-Et regarde !, continuait Mark en tirant sur les doigts de Harry coincés dans son dos, regarde ses mains ! Tu crois que c'est des mains de paysan, ça ? Avec des doigts pareils, y n'a jamais touché à une fourche de sa vie. Vu qu'il est musicien, ça paraît logique !

- Merveilleux ! C'est le bon Dieu qui nous l'a envoyé, à coup sûr! Mille guinées, tu t'rends compte! Notre fortune est faite ! Et nos voisins, qu'est-ce qu'y vont nous jalouser!!

Tandis que Mark et son jeune frère s'appliquaient à ligoter Harry des pieds à la tête et à le bâillonner avec un chiffon sale, sans tenir compte des protestations énergiques de Luna, à qui on avait pris soin de lier les mains derrière le dos, les deux parents exécutaient une bruyante danse de la victoire à travers la cuisine.

-C'est l'plus beau jour de ma vie!, chantait la femme en levant un pan de sa jupe, faisant claquer ses sabots sur les dalles.

-Y a plus qu'à les amener au shérif, lança le père de sa voix dure. John, va préparer la charrette ! On va les conduire maintenant, avant qu'y ait quelqu'un qui entre ici et qui cherche à nous voler l'magot...

La mort dans l'âme, Harry fut transporté par les deux hommes, puis jeté sans ménagement au fond d'une carriole maculée de fumier.

Il échangea avec Luna, assise à ses côtés, un regard éloquent.

Voilà où l'avait conduit sa stupide évasion...

Lui qui avait voulu fuir Manderley alors que Lord Voldemort lui offrait asile et protection, il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver pendu haut et court, comme le pire des criminels...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(1)**pure invention de ma part, je ne connais rien au chant de la grive…

**Voilà, ça ne s'arrange pas pour Harry, mais je vous vois d'ici vous frotter les mains, comme ce brave Mulciber. Ouais, vous n'êtes que des sadiques, mais comme je le suis aussi, on devrait arriver à s'entendre. J'attends avec impatience (…pleine d'espoir ?) vos réactions… Quant aux délais de publication…ma foi…tout dépend de vous (4 % des lecteurs seulement qui laissent une review…je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux !!) !**

**Loan : **Coucou ! Tu n'imagines pas Drago en saint Sébastien ? (Tu fais des études d'art ?) En fait, il est tellement jaloux de Harry qu'il veut prendre sa place coûte que coûte, même sur ce terrain là, hé hé hé…mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'a pas le profil. -Le rôle de Neville est ambigu, en effet. Mais bon, il a fait ce que Harry lui a demandé, après tout. Maintenant, c'est à Harry d'assumer. -Rogue paraît en effet très impliqué dans cette affaire, on se demande pourquoi, hum….-Je ne peux te dire avec qui Harry finira, mais tes spéculations seront les bienvenues, hi hi hi…-Je suis peut-être une « machine géniale » (merci pour le compliment !!), mais la machine manque cruellement de carburant en ce moment, et elle s'essouffle dangereusement. Heureusement qu'il y a quelques lecteurs comme toi qui ont compris le message et qui tournent la manivelle pour la remettre en marche ! Bisous !

**Kike **: Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review à contre-courant. Tu es à peu près la seule à te réjouir de l'évasion de Harry. C'est vrai que le Lord va avoir du mal à l'accepter et va le prendre comme un affront personnel. Je crains que cela ne contribue guère à équilibrer leurs rapports, bien au contraire. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour la relation Harry/Voldemort, elle est loin d'être saine, mais c'est aussi cette « dangerosité » qui fait son intérêt romanesque. En tout cas, merci d'apprécier mon travail, ça me fait très plaisir ! Zibs !

**Tranen :**Coucou! ..heu…tu n'es pas contente que Harry ait filé ? Nous verrons si le Lord parvient à remettre la main sur lui, au propre comme au figuré, hum…Merci pour ton soutien ; je t'embrasse !

**Fanny-kun** : Salut, toi! Hin hin, tu serais allée dormir avec le Lord, à la place de Harry ? Tiens, tiens…c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être intéressant à décrire, mais je ne sais pas s'il aurait beaucoup dormi, le pauvre chou. Non, sérieusement, je pense que vu son caractère et sa personnalité, il était plus logique qu'il refuse. Mais bon, il aura d'autres occasions…oups…je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…Bon, tu as compris, il y aura d'autres confrontations entre Harry et ce cher Voldemort.-Tu es intriguée par Severus ? Hé hé hé…on en apprendra plus au fur et à mesure, patience…Merci de tout cœur pour ta gentillesse, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Précy** : Hello ! On dirait que « la nouvelle fan » n'a pas dépassé le chapitre trois ? J'espère avoir encore de tes nouvelles…, et je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé « Tout sauf un lâche ». Bises !

**Une potterienne** : Bonjour, ma belle ! Je suis ravie que cette fic te fasse aimer le vendredi. Moi aussi, je l'aime quand je lis vos reviews, mais je suis toute triste quand elles arrivent au compte-gouttes ou pas du tout, ce qui fut le cas pour ce chapitre…-Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Harry. Je voudrais en effet que son côté un peu naïf, un peu insolent (il dit ce qu'il pense), et inconsciemment sensuel le rende très attirant. -Oui, Voldemort est un menteur de haut vol, et il est assez jaloux de Narcissa. Il l'enfonce avec plaisir, tout en ne l'incitant pas à aller se dénoncer à la police, parce que ça lui permet de garder ainsi son emprise sur Harry. –Quant à Drago, tu as raison, il est effroyablement jaloux de Potter, qui lui a « volé » sa mère. – L'histoire se déroule dans les années 1765, et Voldemort a en effet 42 ans (bravo pour tes déductions). Rogue, Lupin et Pettigrew à peu près 37 ans. Voilà, je t'embrasse !

**Lola** : Hello ! La première confrontation entre Rogue et le Lord est pour ce chapitre. Tu es intéressée par les POV de Narcissa, même si tu la trouves insupportable ? Voilà qui me fait plaisir. Malgré sa frivolité, Narcissa est un peu le fil conducteur de la fic (avec Harry). C'est par elle que tout a commencé, et elle a encore un rôle important à jouer. C'est pourquoi je ne la lâche pas. D'ailleurs, ce serait manquer de cohérence dans la construction du récit…Merci de tout cœur pour tes commentaires. Bises !

**Une petite review pour me dire si ça vaut la peine que je continue… ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, sorry... Je suis très en retard pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, surtout que vous m'avez gâtée, avec tous vos gentils messages de soutien qui m'ont énormément touchée...**

**Merci, merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes adorables. Je ne dirai jamais assez combien vos commentaires sont importants pour moi.**

**En fait, j'ai été super occupée cette semaine, et en plus, ce chapitre m'a donné bien du fil à retordre. D'ailleurs, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite (je trouve les phrases mal ficelées), mais tant pis, je le poste tel quel, pour ne pas vous faire trop languir...** **(A défaut d'être bon, il est très long, pour me faire pardonner, hum...).**

**Une nouvelle pas très bonne maintenant ***_Molly court vite se cacher_***: il n'y aura pas de mise à jour pendant les deux semaines à venir... Je ne serai pas chez moi pour les fêtes.**

**Les non-inscrits trouveront leurs RAR en bas de page, comme d'hab'...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE DIX HUIT**

Il semblait à Harry qu'ils roulaient depuis des heures.

De toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Les liens autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles lui sciaient la chair, sa tête frappait douloureusement le plancher grossier de la carriole à chaque irrégularité de la route, son bâillon blessait et asséchait sa bouche tout en l'étouffant à moitié...

Il en aurait pleuré, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les deux fermiers qui conduisaient la charrette, jetant par moments des coups d'œil en arrière sur leur butin comme pour mieux le couver du regard et en estimer la valeur.

A coup sûr, ils le voyaient déjà métamorphosé en un énorme tas d'or, et ils énuméraient fébrilement toutes les manières possibles de dépenser leurs mille guinées.

Le garçon ne souhaitait pas non plus alarmer Luna. Assise près de lui, les mains liées derrière le dos, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés cachant à demi son visage, la jeune fille l'observait en silence, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

Avant de quitter la ferme, Mark et son père avaient chargé leurs sacs dans la carriole. Harry était certain qu'ils ne s'étaient pas gênés pour les fouiller, à l'abri des regards. Le garçon portait son argent dans la doublure de sa veste, mais il espérait que les deux paysans n'avaient pas abîmé ses précieux manuscrits.

Pourtant, à quoi bon se tourmenter à ce propos? Il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de les travailler... A cette pensée, un profond désespoir lui nouait la gorge. Les manuscrits finiraient au feu, et nul ne partagerait jamais l'incroyable émotion qu'il avait ressentie en composant son quatuor…

A moins d'un miracle, plus jamais non plus il ne jouerait du violon... Le souvenir lui vint de cette soirée récente où il avait interprété du Bach pour le Lord, dans son réduit, et de l'étrange exaltation qui avait été la sienne à cette occasion...

Pourquoi avait-il voulu fuir cet état de grâce, qui s'apparentait pourtant au bonheur? Était-ce parce qu'il ne supportait plus la force avide du regard que l'homme posait sur lui, et qui le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait dû ?

Oui, il avait craint de devenir trop dépendant de son protecteur, comme l'était le malheureux Neville …

Il fut soudain arraché à ses réflexions. Les paysans venaient d'arrêter la carriole. Mark quitta la banquette avant, et ordonna durement à Luna de s'allonger à côté de Harry. Quand elle se fut exécutée, il les couvrit tous deux d'une lourde couverture à l'odeur de moisi. Sans doute voulait-il dissimuler le tas d'or aux yeux des curieux...

Les deux adolescents se trouvèrent ainsi abrités sous une espèce de tente, et ils en ressentirent un certain réconfort. Il faisait moins froid sous la couverture, toute puante qu'elle fût, et ils avaient l'impression d'avoir retrouvé comme un semblant d'intimité.

Harry devinait à peine les traits de la jeune fille dans l'ombre, mais il cherchait ses yeux.

-Ça va... ? dit-elle doucement.

Avec son bâillon, il ne pouvait lui répondre, aussi secoua-t-il la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ce mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

-Je suis désolée, Harry... , souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée par la tristesse. Je t'ai entraîné dans un piège...

Il ferma un instant les yeux, et tenta de soulever les épaules. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sentît responsable de la situation. C'était lui, le coupable. Il était bien conscient de s'être conduit comme un imbécile, et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

-J'ai été imprudente, continua-t-elle. On n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter dans cette grange...

A nouveau, il ferma brièvement les yeux en bougeant la tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Tu sais, j'aurais tant voulu réussir à ...

-Tais-toi, la fille!, lança la voix rude du fermier.

Luna soupira et ne parla plus.

Harry ne pouvait rien voir du paysage qu'ils traversaient, mais il sut quand ils entrèrent dans la ville de Wick. Il y avait moins de secousses, et le garçon percevait la rumeur de la foule. Cela dura un certain temps, puis la carriole s'arrêta à nouveau.

Ils attendirent un moment sans que rien ne se passât, puis la couverture fut soudain arrachée. Entre-temps, la nuit était tombée. L'air était glacial, et Harry frissonna.

Le fermier le prit à bras-le-corps et le jeta sur son épaule comme on transporte un sac de pommes de terre. Le garçon en eut la respiration coupée. La tête en bas, il ne voyait rien autour de lui, à part les mollets et les talons de l'homme.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle au sol et aux murs de pierre. D'autres bras vinrent prendre livraison du prisonnier, et on le laissa tomber par terre, avant de le redresser pour l'asseoir dos au mur. Un instant plus tard, Luna se trouvait à nouveau installée à ses côtés.

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux qui les dominaient de toute leur hauteur. En dehors du fermier et de Mark, il vit un homme costaud qui se tenait jambes écartées et les poings sur les hanches, l'air crâne. Il devait être le shérif du secteur. Un autre gaillard au visage brutal les observait également avec une curiosité avide.

Le fermier se baissa et souleva les mèches de cheveux du prisonnier pour mettre en évidence sa cicatrice.

-Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas menti, dit-il, triomphant, en se relevant. Ça ne peut être que lui, hein!

-En effet, on dirait que tu as bien travaillé, mon gars..., répondit le shérif, appréciateur. Du bien beau gibier, et en bon état. On ne croirait vraiment pas que ça fait des jours qu'il est en cavale. Remarque, c'est peut-être parce que cette fille a pris soin de lui. Comment tu t'appelles, la môme?

-Amalia, dit Luna d'une petite voix flûtée.

-Amalia comment?

-Amalia Rosendael.

-D'où c'est que tu viens?

-De Keyn.

-Quel âge tu as?

-Vingt ans.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Tu ne les fais pas. Et comment t'as connu ce délinquant?

-Ben...j'allais au marché, on s'est rencontrés sur le chemin...

-Et il t'a plu, hein? Mais tu le savais, qu'il était recherché pour crime?

-Il m'avait dit qu'on le poursuivait, j'ai pas voulu connaître pourquoi. Mais…moi, je suis sûre qu'il est innocent.

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-Avec tes grands yeux, on te donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, rigola le shérif, mais j'y crois rien, à ton histoire. De toute façon, tu es complice de ce criminel, et on te garde avec lui. Même si t'es du coin, tu seras interrogée par Podmore, le shérif de Wardour.

Il y eut un silence, et le fermier en profita pour reprendre la parole.

-Ben voilà, on vous a livré le meurtrier, m'sieur l'shérif. Maintenant, il faut nous donner la prime.

Le policier le considéra ironiquement.

-La prime? Et tu crois que c'est moi qui vais te la donner, cette prime? D'où tu veux que je la sorte?

-Ben... comment qu'on va faire, alors?

-On ne va rien faire du tout pour l'instant. Tu vas rentrer chez toi bien gentiment, en laissant ton nom et ton lieu d'habitation. Et quand j'en saurai plus, je te ferai prévenir.

-Mais...m'sieur l'shérif...y faudrait peut-être...je sais pas, moi...une garantie, ou un papier, quelque chose, qui dit que c'est ben nous, moi et mon fils, qu'avons retrouvé le fuyard et que c'est nous qu'avons droit à la récompense!

Le shérif avait l'air ennuyé. Il s'adressa à un autre homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Bentley! Prends note de la déposition de ce gaillard. Qu'il signe le papier et qu'il nous fiche la paix.

Le fermier, son fils et le nouveau venu s'éloignèrent pour aller remplir les formalités.

-Tiens, Fred, fouille le prisonnier, dit le shérif à son acolyte au faciès brutal, des fois qu'il porterait une arme sur lui.

L'interpellé s'accroupit et se mit à palper Harry sous tous les angles, au grand déplaisir du garçon qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être ainsi tripoté. Bien sûr, l'homme ne découvrit rien d'autre que l'argent dans la doublure de son vêtement. Il déchira la couture et sortit pièces et billets qu'il tendit à son chef. Le shérif s'en empara et les glissa tranquillement dans la poche de sa propre veste, sous le regard furieux du garçon.

-Bon, maintenant, enlève-lui ce chiffon. Je suis curieux d'entendre sa voix.

Quand le bâillon fut retiré, Harry remua silencieusement ses lèvres et son menton endoloris, respirant un peu plus librement.

-Alors, Harry Potter, tu es fier de toi?, questionna le shérif avec dureté.

Le garçon se tut.

-Tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu as fait? Assassiner un Lord? Et ensuite, disparaître dans la nature pour fuir ton juste châtiment?... Abuser honteusement de la naïveté de cette fille?

-Qui vous dit que c'est moi le coupable?, répliqua le garçon, excédé.

Il y avait des heures que sa voix n'avait pas servi, et elle lui sembla rauque, méconnaissable.

-Tu as vu cette affiche?, s'enquit le shérif d'un ton railleur, en désignant une gravure accrochée au mur, non loin de là où ils se trouvaient. Tu n'as pas l'impression que ça te ressemble? A moins que tu ne te sois jamais vu dans un miroir ?

Regardant dans la direction indiquée, Harry constata avec angoisse que l'homme disait vrai. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger sans ses lunettes, le portrait était habilement fait. Il se demanda fugitivement qui l'avait exécuté.

-Et alors?, lança-t-il d'un ton de défi, haussant les épaules. Ca n'empêche que je suis innocent! Et rendez-moi mon argent !

Les policiers ricanèrent, à la fois moqueurs et menaçants. Heureusement, leur attention fut détournée à cet instant par le fermier et Mark qui se dirigeaient à présent vers la sortie en maugréant. Visiblement, ils avaient espéré rapporter tout le pactole à la fermière et repartaient très déçus.

Entre-temps, Harry avait pris le parti de ne plus répondre aux questions et de ne pas réagir aux provocations. Discuter avec ces gens obtus ne lui amènerait que des ennuis.

-Alors, pourquoi tu l'as tué, ce Lord? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait?, reprit le shérif quand Mark et son père eurent quitté les lieux. C'est une histoire de femme, hein?

Comme Harry se taisait, l'acolyte au visage dur se baissa et le gifla violemment. Le garçon sentit sa joue brûler et ses yeux se mouillèrent malgré lui, mais il resta muet. Ce qui lui valut deux nouvelles claques et un coup de pied dans les reins.

Indignée, Luna criait qu'on le laissât tranquille, ce qui ne faisait qu'aiguiser la hargne des policiers.

Finalement, lassé de son silence, le shérif parut se désintéresser de lui et lança des ordres. On le transporta dans une minuscule pièce attenante, complètement nue et fermée par une grille solide. Quant à Luna, elle échoua dans une cellule jumelle, à côté de la sienne.

On ne lui avait pas enlevé ses liens, et il gisait sur le sol glacé, toujours assis dos au mur. Il avait terriblement envie d'uriner, et au bout d'une heure, il n'y tint plus. Dominant tant bien que mal son sentiment d'humiliation, il appela le gardien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?, bougonna ce dernier, un gros type qui somnolait sur une chaise non loin de la grille.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais...j'ai besoin de...vous voyez, quoi...

-Tu veux pisser, c'est ça? T'as pas vu qu'y a un pot de chambre?

Une fois encore, Harry dut vaincre son envie de s'effondrer de honte et de désespoir. Il songea fugitivement que pour Luna, la situation devait être bien pire encore…

-Et je fais comment, les mains et les pieds attachés?, murmura-t-il d'une voix altérée, en levant les sourcils.

-Ben…tu pisses dans ton froc !, gloussa le gardien.

-S'il vous plaît…, dit Harry, piétinant définitivement ce qui lui restait de fierté.

L'homme regarda le plafond en soupirant, puis quitta sa chaise et sortit un gros trousseau de clefs. Il ouvrit la grille et entra dans la cellule.

-Je vais te délier, mais t'as pas intérêt à faire l'imbécile, mon gars.

Bon, cet homme là au moins ne semblait pas trop mauvais. Il s'agenouilla et défit les liens du garçon, pestant et jurant, puis il s'écarta pour lui permettre de se lever, prêt à intervenir en cas de tentative de rébellion. De toute façon, il était bâti comme un colosse et son imposante carcasse eût dissuadé le plus téméraire des délinquants de lever ne fût-ce que le petit doigt...

Une fois debout, Harry faillit s'étaler de tout son long, tant il était raide et engourdi. Il réussit malgré tout à tenir sur ses jambes et il se soulagea enfin dans le pot de chambre, sous l'œil méfiant du gardien. Dès qu'il eut fini, l'homme lui ligota à nouveau les poignets et les chevilles, puis ramassant le pot de chambre d'un air dégoûté, il sortit du cachot, abandonnant le prisonnier à son sort.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le sommeil le fuyait obstinément. Le lit prêté par le vicaire était pourtant large et confortable. Mais une étrange agitation empêchait Severus de se détendre, et il ne cessait de se tourner et se retourner entre ses draps.

A son retour, il n'avait pas raconté grand chose à Collins au sujet de son expédition à Manderley. Peut-être que d'en parler l'eût soulagé, pourtant... Mais à présent, il était trop tard, son collègue était couché depuis longtemps. Et Severus passait inlassablement au crible tous les nouveaux éléments de son enquête, se heurtant constamment aux mêmes problèmes, aux mêmes questions...

Pettigrew, tout d'abord... L'imbécile n'avait guère changé, il paraissait toujours aussi veule, aussi minable. Pourtant, un voile semblait obscurcir son misérable passé. Quels avaient été ses rapports avec les Potter, juste avant leur fin tragique? Etait-il encore en contact avec eux? Les avait-il présentés à son maître, lord Voldemort? James et Lily avaient-ils eux-mêmes joué pour le Lord, à l'époque? L'aristocrate était-il impliqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans leur mort largement suspecte?

Severus pressentait là quelque chose à dénouer, la possibilité d'un lien, un mystère à éclaircir...

Un parmi tant d'autres...

Le Lord, quant à lui, ne lui avait inspiré que méfiance et antipathie. Quel monstrueux cynisme que le sien! "Par charité chrétienne"...voilà l'explication qu'il avait osée donner au révérend pour avoir offert l'asile à Harry Potter. A coup sûr, Severus en eût ri s'il n'avait mesuré avec un frisson la terrible gravité de la situation.

Un élément au moins lui semblait évident. Si Harry avait filé la veille, s'exposant ainsi délibérément au danger, alors que le Lord l'avait protégé jusque là, c'est qu'il avait eu de très bonnes raisons de vouloir fuir cet homme.

Et ces raisons, Severus les devinait aisément.

Il était persuadé que l'aristocrate avait profité de la situation pour abuser sans vergogne du jeune musicien...

Confronté au Lord, Severus avait lu la lubricité dans ses beaux yeux sombres. Le pli sensuel de sa bouche n'avait pas échappé à son observation. Il avait détecté un cynisme éhonté dans les souples inflexions de sa voix, aussi séduisante que celle du tentateur, l'odieux serpent du jardin d'Eden...

Et l'air de rien, jouant à fond son rôle d'enquêteur, le révérend avait pris soin de regarder autour de lui. Les tableaux qui ornaient les murs du château avaient attiré son attention. Certes, il avait vu là quelques portraits d'ancêtres, rigides et sévères, mais il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer également les nombreuses représentations de scènes équivoques, peuplées de gracieux éphèbes alanguis dans les poses les plus suggestives, au point que lui-même en avait été troublé et incommodé...

Cela suffisait à en dire long sur les goûts du Lord en matière d'art... et de sexe.

Les yeux clos, le front plissé, la mâchoire serrée, les poings douloureusement contractés comme pour interdire à ses mains de bouger, Severus se représentait dans le noir la manière dont les choses avaient dû se passer, renonçant soudain à chasser de son esprit enfiévré ces images pourtant excessivement perturbantes…

Sous ses paupières brûlantes, il voyait les yeux verts dilatés par la peur, la haine, la souffrance...la jouissance? Il imaginait les mains élégantes et nerveuses de l'aristocrate profanant ce corps juvénile, s'amusant à le soumettre à ses fantaisies les plus viles, les plus débridées, le faisant se tordre de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Il devinait leurs souffles haletants, le feu du regard noir luisant d'avidité, parcourant la moindre parcelle de peau offerte, la bouche avide trop proche des lèvres pleines et enfantines, la puissante virilité érigée, impatiente de posséder, blesser, souiller…

Mon Dieu! Dans quelle abominable dérive ses pensées se trouvaient-elles subitement entraînées? Ne luttait-il pas depuis trois bonnes années maintenant contre les fantasmes inavouables que le jeune Potter n'avait que trop tendance à lui inspirer? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette nuit, il échouât aussi lamentablement à les contenir et les dominer? Comment pouvait-il s'autoriser à leur laisser ainsi le champ libre, après des mois, des années passées à les dresser, tels des animaux sauvages et indociles?

D'où lui venaient-elles, ces pensées maudites, alors qu'il n'avait pas revu le garçon depuis des jours et qu'il eût bien mieux fait de l'oublier définitivement?

Oui, il devait se l'avouer. A la place du Lord cruel et pervers, il venait de se voir lui-même... Et il s'était surpris à penser que si cela eût été lui, Severus, qui eût serré Harry entre ses bras, le garçon ne se fût jamais enfui... Au contraire, les tendres paroles de son aîné l'eussent apaisé, il eût ri de surprise et gémi de plaisir sous ses caresses passionnées et ardentes...

Comment pouvait-il ainsi se voiler la face? Harry le détestait, depuis toujours. Ou en tout cas, depuis que lui, Severus, s'était montré froid et distant envers l'enfant, étouffant et bridant ses bonnes dispositions à son égard. Pourquoi s'était-il comporté ainsi? Tout simplement, parce qu'en tant qu'homme d'église, il avait eu peur de ne pouvoir maîtriser ses propres pulsions. Il savait que ce garçon trop charmant et trop doué lui rappelait avec évidence et cruauté ce à quoi il n'avait jamais eu droit: le bonheur d'être aimé…

…Aimé de Lily. Et de James…

Oui, des deux à la fois. James, qu'il avait longtemps cru haïr, mais qu'en réalité, il jalousait et admirait en secret, comme il l'avait tardivement compris. Et la douce Lily, qu'il avait toujours passionnément chérie, jusqu'à ce que James la lui arrachât... et que lui, Severus, eût pris ses distances pour s'orienter vers la carrière ecclésiastique… par dépit, plus que par réelle vocation...

Hélas, Harry avait les yeux lumineux de sa mère, et le sourire insolent de son père... Il avait aussi hérité de leurs extraordinaires dons musicaux. Sa voix d'enfant était aussi pure, angélique et troublante que celle de sa mère. Et ses belles mains n'avaient rien à envier à celles, souples, précises et terriblement efficaces, de son père...

Quant à son intelligence musicale...elle surpassait tout ce que le pasteur avait connu jusque là.

Face à lui, Severus n'avait pas trouvé d'autre défense que de feindre la haine et le dégoût. Ainsi, il s'était protégé, et avait protégé l'enfant. Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile tant que le garçon était resté petit et fluet. Mais quand, à quatorze ans, il s'était transformé, devenant un bel adolescent au corps parfait, quand son visage avait changé, s'affinant, se virilisant tout en lui rappelant encore plus celui de sa mère, Severus avait eu fort à faire pour combattre cette coupable attirance...

Et la froideur de leur rapports s'était muée en pure détestation...

Severus soupira, contraignant sa main à rester tranquille, coincée sous son oreiller. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à Harry d'une manière aussi ...indécente. En se le permettant, il était aussi condamnable que l'infâme lord Voldemort...

Mais aussi, n'était-ce pas la faute du garçon? N'était-il pas responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait, et du désordre qu'il semait autour de lui dans les esprits et les corps? Avait-il le droit d'être ce qu'il était? Comment osait-il avoir des yeux aussi troublants, une bouche aussi séduisante, un corps aussi désirable? Et le fait qu'il parût inconscient de son propre charme le rendait encore plus irrésistible et faisait de lui un vivant appel au pêché et à la luxure...

D'ailleurs, rares étaient celles et ceux qui restaient insensibles à cette grâce innée. Le garçon avait su si bien séduire la comtesse Malefoy qu'elle avait jeté sur lui son dévolu alors qu'il n'était qu'un obscur musicien, sans titre de noblesse, et qu'elle l'avait derechef mis dans son lit. Puis le puissant Lord l'avait à son tour attiré dans ses filets, profitant de la vulnérabilité du garçon accusé de meurtre...

Certes, on ne pouvait être surpris que le garçon déchaînât autour de lui désirs et passions. Mais pouvait on décemment lui en vouloir d'être ce qu'il était? En était-il seulement responsable? Bien sûr que non...

De plus, cette fascination que le garçon exerçait sur son entourage ne lui avait pas porté chance. A cause d'elle, il était à présent dans une situation épouvantable, et risquait de finir pendu avant d'avoir achevé sa dix-huitième année...

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir mis en garde…

Severus aurait pu s'en réjouir. Après tout, ce n'était que justice... Harry le mettait au supplice depuis trop longtemps, n'était-il pas temps qu'il payât pour toutes celles et tous ceux qu'il faisait -certes inconsciemment- souffrir, les rendant atrocement frustrés et malheureux?

Pourtant, Severus aimait ce supplice qui était le sien. Pour rien au monde il n'eût voulu guérir de cette dangereuse attirance.

Et le moment était venu de passer à l'action. Il savait bien que moins que quiconque, Harry ne méritait d'être violenté ou pendu. Severus se rachèterait de ses pensées impures à son égard en lui sauvant la vie, à défaut d'avoir pu sauver son honneur...

Le pasteur se tourna encore une fois dans le lit, relevant la tête et tapotant son oreiller pour en gonfler les plumes. Puis il se laissa retomber en soupirant.

Que lui fallait-il faire? Quel plan d'action adopter ? Il n'était pas question de repartir dès le lendemain pour Wardour. Le Lord allait certainement pourchasser Harry, même s'il n'en avait rien dit. Severus devait attendre d'en apprendre plus... être à l'affût des nouvelles qui circulaient parmi les gens du peuple... surveiller, autant que possible, les agissements du Lord...

La partie était loin d'être facile, mais il était bien décidé à la gagner...

o0o0o0o0o0o

-J'aurais dû le tuer...

-De qui parlez vous, mylord? De Potter?

-Certainement pas, Jack. Je parle de cette chauve-souris, cet hypocrite, qui est venu me voir en début d'après-midi.

-De qui s'agit-il?

-D'un certain Severus Rogue, vicaire à Wardour, la ville d'origine de Harry.

-Eh bien?

-Eh bien, cet homme a eu l'audace de se présenter ici pour me rencontrer et obtenir des renseignements sur le garçon. Et il m'a si bien malmené que j'en suis venu à me trahir. Figure-toi que j'ai été contraint de lui avouer que j'avais hébergé Harry jusqu'à hier!

-C'est très ennuyeux!

-Tu peux le dire! Il en sait beaucoup trop à présent, il va falloir l'éliminer.

-Où habite-t-il ? Loge-t-il dans une auberge?

-Je n'en sais rien, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas songé à le lui demander.

-Il faut mener une enquête. Carrow s'en chargera dès que Potter aura été retrouvé, mylord.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard, et que cet homme n'aura pas parlé aux autorités... Mais je pressens qu'il préfèrera se taire pour l'instant. Ses motivations doivent être assez peu avouables...

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Hmmm...je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression que si cet ecclésiastique est venu jusqu'ici pour chercher Harry, c'est que le garçon l'intéresse plus qu'il ne devrait...

-Oh... qu'est-ce qui vous fait supposer cela?

-Eh bien, c'est assez vague, mais... sa manière de prononcer son nom... le fait qu'il ait été longtemps son professeur...

-N'auriez vous pas tendance à soupçonner tout le monde d'être atteint du même mal que vous, mylord?, ricana Mulciber.

-Et que toi, Jack? Peut-être...mais en ce qui concerne cet homme, je suis à peu près certain de ne pas me tromper.

A cet instant, Croupton entra sans frapper dans l'atelier, suivi de Drago. Le Lord fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, et tendit la main pour s'emparer du message que lui apportait son secrétaire. Il jeta à son petit neveu un regard peu aimable.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, mon neveu?

Drago eut un sourire conquérant.

-Eh bien... Je viens aux nouvelles. Mulciber m'avait promis hier de me donner quelques cours de peinture.

-Ah? Vraiment? Tu as promis cela à Drago, Jack? Bien... dans ce cas, faites donc, messieurs...

Le Lord s'écarta pour lire son message. Pendant ce temps, Mulciber proposait de mauvaise grâce au vicomte de se lancer dans l'exécution d'une nature morte.

Quand il eut fini de lire, le Lord roula le papier en boule puis le jeta dans les flammes de la cheminée. Il adressa un clin d'œil au peintre, avant de marcher d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Croupton l'attendait dehors.

-Qui t'a donné le message, Barty?, murmura-t-il.

-C'est Bob. Il attend vos instructions à transmettre à Amycus.

-Bien. Tu es déjà au courant de ce qui se passe?

-Non, maître. Pas des plus récents évènements.

-Harry a été repéré au poste de police de Wick. Il faut que Carrow récupère le gamin et la fille le plus vite possible.

-La fille?

- Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, il semblerait que Harry ait été retrouvé en compagnie d'une jeune fille.

-Ça alors!, s'étonna Croupton, ahuri.

-Va rejoindre Bob, imbécile, au lieu de faire cette tête d'abruti! Et dis-lui que j'arrive, mais qu'ils ne m'attendent pas. J'aurai vite fait de les rattraper.

-Maître... vous y allez, vous aussi? Est-ce bien prudent?

-Tu me connais, la prudence n'a jamais été mon fort. Je ne peux supporter l'idée d'attendre ici à ne rien faire. Autant me rendre utile. Je compte sur toi pour veiller ensuite à ce que mes nièces et mon neveu ne mettent pas leur nez dans nos affaires.

-Une chose encore, maître. Le commis du tailleur, M. Brown, est venu prévenir qu'un des habits est achevé. Que devons nous lui répondre ?

-Que Potter a quitté Manderley depuis longtemps, mais que je prendrai quand même livraison des vêtements, et qu'il sera payé. Je n'ai aucune envie que le bonhomme nous fasse des ennuis. Je te charge également de cela, Barty.

o0o0o0oào0o0o0o

Les heures s'écoulaient, monotones, rythmées par le seul bruit de voix des policiers qui tapaient le carton, leurs exclamations, leurs rires, leurs allers et venues. Harry ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait en dehors de sa cellule. Plongé dans une sorte de léthargie qui n'avait pas grand chose de commun avec le sommeil, il avait fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

Quel sort leur réservait-on, à Luna et lui? Etait-il prévu qu'on les conduise le lendemain à Wardour ? Ou le shérif de Wick attendait-il que les hommes de Podmore vinssent eux-mêmes chercher les deux prisonniers ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la nuit s'annonçait longue…

Il entendait Luna fredonner de sa voix douce et rêveuse, et il savait que sa chanson lui était destinée. Heureusement, personne ne songeait à la faire taire. Harry s'accrochait à ce son ténu et aérien comme à un mince, un fragile espoir...

Soudain, il y eut un bruit plus violent que les autres, comme celui d'une lourde porte qu'on ouvre à la volée et de vitres qui éclatent en morceaux. Ce fracas fut aussitôt suivi de cris intenses, de trépignements, et de l'écho de lames d'épées qu'on tire et qu'on entrechoque.

Harry comprit que le poste de police venait d'être attaqué...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Je pense que nous pourrions partir demain matin, Bella. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Demain matin? Pourquoi si vite, Cissy?

-Je ne m'amuse guère dans ce château.

Bella fait la moue.

-Il est vrai que mon oncle me déçoit quelque peu..., reconnaît-elle, maussade. Les fois précédentes, il avait organisé des fêtes et des divertissements à l'occasion de ma venue. Or, depuis que nous sommes là, il ne s'est pratiquement pas occupé de nous. J'ai l'impression que notre présence l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

Je suis ravie de constater que pour une fois, ma soeur est dans la même disposition d'esprit que moi. Evidemment, je ne vais pas lui avouer qu'ayant perdu tout espoir de retrouver Harry entre ces murs, j'estime que je perds mon temps en restant ici. J'approuve vigoureusement.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, il nous néglige, et c'est plutôt vexant. Qu'en pensez-vous Rodolphus? Ne voyez-vous pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous quittions Manderley demain?

L'homme paraît flatté que je lui demande ainsi son avis.

-Rien ne me retient ici..., dit-il avec empressement. Je comptais profiter de ce voyage pour parler avec votre oncle de nos projets commerciaux, mais le Lord ne s'est guère montré disponible jusqu'à présent. Il semblerait qu'il ait d'autres soucis en tête. Partons demain, si vous voulez...Cependant, ma chère, je crains qu'il vous faille convaincre votre fils. Le vicomte a l'air de se plaire ici, aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler.

-Eh bien, qu'il reste, et qu'il nous rejoigne quand cela lui chantera, si mon oncle veut bien de lui!

-J'avoue que je suis assez dépitée que mes suppositions au sujet de Potter se soient révélées inexactes, dit Bella avec une grimace. J'étais pourtant certaine que mon oncle le cachait ici...

-Tu t'es trompée, ce qui peut arriver à n'importe qui. Raison de plus pour partir sans tarder. Lucius doit s'impatienter de me voir revenir, il n'était pas très chaud pour que je me joigne à vous...

Bella, qui ne tient jamais bien longtemps en place, s'est levée et se dirige rapidement vers la porte.

- Si tu veux, Cissy, je vais aller en informer Drago... Nous verrons comment il réagit. Je suppose qu'il est avec son cher peintre, occupé à faire du barbouillage?

-Très certainement...

Sans plus attendre, ma soeur quitte la pièce. Je me retrouve seule avec mon beau frère. Mal à l'aise, je m'apprête moi aussi à quitter mon fauteuil, quand Rodolphus me coupe dans mon élan, levant vers moi un regard de chien fidèle.

-Narcissa...je tenais à vous dire, commence-t-il d'un ton hésitant ...Heu...nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion d'être seuls, vous et moi, et...

Je le dévisage en fronçant les sourcils. Il se trouble comme un enfant.

-Pour moi, reprend-il d'une voix tremblante, cette expédition aura été une grande joie...

-J'en suis ravie pour vous, mon cher...

-Savez-vous pourquoi?

-Comment le saurais-je, dis-je en haussant les épaules, m'attendant au pire.

-Eh bien... ce voyage m'aura permis d'être souvent en votre compagnie, de vous parler, de me repaître de votre vue, de...

Oh non, pitié! Pas de déclaration!

-Il suffit, Rodolphus, dis-je sèchement en me levant. Vous perdez l'esprit. Seriez-vous entrain d'oublier que vous vous adressez à votre belle-soeur?

Ecarlate, la bouche stupidement ouverte, il ne sait quoi répondre. Sans une hésitation, je traverse le petit salon à grands pas et sors vivement de la pièce, profondément dégoûtée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tout se passa très vite.

Ligoté comme il l'était, Harry ne pouvait bouger de sa place, à moins de rouler sur le sol en risquant de se blesser les mains. Impuissant, il entendit éclater plusieurs coups de feu assourdissants, des cris, des rugissements, des appels à l'aide. Et toujours, le tintement métallique, agressif, des épées qui se heurtent, rappelant le sifflement inquiétant que produit le boucher en aiguisant ses couteaux.

Soudain, deux hommes armés surgirent devant la grille du cachot, entièrement vêtus de noir et portant sous leurs chapeaux des cagoules sombres ne laissant voir que leurs yeux et leurs lèvres **(1)**. Le gros gardien n'était plus là, sans doute avait-il rejoint la bataille, et Harry ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Un des hommes en noir était muni du trousseau de clefs. Après en avoir nerveusement essayé plusieurs, il parvint à ouvrir la grille et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le minuscule cachot. Ils s'emparèrent de Harry, et le plus costaud des deux le souleva avant de le flanquer sans ménagement sur son épaule.

-La fille!, grogna-t-il, et l'autre homme se précipita sur la grille du cachot voisin.

Celui qui s'était chargé de Harry sortit à son tour de la cellule. L'agitation avait fait place au silence dans la pièce principale du poste de police. De ce que put voir le garçon, plusieurs corps ensanglantés gisaient sur le sol, immobiles.

Il lui sembla que son porteur gagnait une autre issue que celle par laquelle on l'avait fait entrer. Elle donnait sur une arrière-cour. Le froid et l'obscurité y régnaient. Le garçon vit plusieurs cavaliers rassemblés là, prêts à filer.

Etourdi, Harry sentit qu'on lui détachait les pieds, puis qu'on le hissait à califourchon sur un cheval. Il se trouva à partager la selle d'un homme grand et vigoureux dont il ne put distinguer le visage masqué. Pour mieux le maintenir contre lui, l'homme lui passa fermement un bras autour du corps. Presque aussitôt, le cavalier talonna sa monture, et ils partirent au galop.

Un petit portail ouvert permettait d'accéder à une ruelle sombre. Les chevaux s'y engouffrèrent dans un grand fracas de sabots sur les pavés.

Harry se demanda si Luna se trouvait bien avec eux. Il faillit poser la question à son ravisseur –ou devait-il plutôt l'appeler son sauveur ?-, mais il n'osa pas. L'homme n'avait encore rien dit, le garçon ne savait à qui il avait à faire, ni s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ils galopèrent à travers la ville à bride abattue. Les rues étaient peu fréquentées, l'heure devait être tardive, peut-être même était-il deux ou trois heures du matin.

Trop épuisé pour bien réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Harry avait surtout conscience d'être cruellement affamé, et de souffrir de sa position extrêmement inconfortable, coincé entre l'homme et le pommeau de la selle, ses mains liées s'écrasant contre le ventre musclé du cavalier derrière lui.

A présent, ils parcouraient la lande, toujours à un train d'enfer. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. L'homme ne lâchait pas Harry, mais il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Pourtant, le garçon était de plus en plus certain qu'il s'agissait de lord Voldemort. Il lui semblait le reconnaître à sa carrure, à la manière possessive qu'il avait de le tenir contre lui, à son odeur, au rythme saccadé de sa respiration venant caresser ses cheveux humides, dans son cou...

Pour rien au monde il n'eût engagé la conversation le premier. Et le silence de l'homme lui paraissait inquiétant, lourd de menaces.

Maintenant qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits, le garçon mesurait à quel point le Lord avait de bonnes raisons d'être furieux contre lui. En supposant qu'il s'agît bien de lui, l'homme avait dû prendre des risques considérables pour venir le libérer. Apparemment, plusieurs policiers avaient été tués au cours de cette dangereuse opération.

Harry tremblait de froid, de fatigue et de nervosité. Il pressentait que le Lord, si c'était lui, allait lui faire payer chèrement son évasion. Mais son propre sort lui était indifférent. Après tout, il s'était apprêté à mourir pendu, les représailles du Lord ne l'inquiétaient guère en comparaison.

Non, ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout, c'était le châtiment que le Lord ne manquerait pas de faire subir à la pauvre Luna... Par sa faute...

Par sa faute, la jeune fille risquait le pire...

Par sa faute, plusieurs hommes avaient perdu la vie, ce soir...

Il y avait bien une heure qu'ils galopaient à travers la lande quand la troupe arriva au bord d'une rivière.

-C'est ici qu'on se sépare!, lança le cavalier de Harry, et le garçon sut alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Cette voix tranchante, précise, autoritaire, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul être. Le garçon frissonna, non de froid cette fois, mais d'appréhension.

En se penchant légèrement, il parvint à jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. La nuit était sombre, mais il crut apercevoir les silhouettes de cinq autres cavaliers, et il lui sembla que l'un d'eux portait Luna assise de biais en travers de sa selle.

Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en alarmer...

Les autres s'étaient arrêtés, laissant le Lord prendre de l'avance.

Ce dernier obligea son cheval à dévaler le talus et plonger dans la rivière. L'eau ne montait pas haut, mais les éclaboussures vinrent tremper jusqu'aux cuisses les jambes déjà humides de Harry. Portant des bottes de cavalier, l'homme talonnait sa monture, la contraignant à remonter le cours de la rivière. La pauvre bête trébuchait, épuisée. Enfin, le Lord l'autorisa à remonter sur l'autre rive.

La troupe s'était disloquée, chacun traçant sa propre piste pour déjouer les recherches d'éventuels poursuivants. A présent, Harry et le Lord étaient seuls sur la lande. Ils ne suivaient pas un chemin tracé, et quand les sauts du cheval au-dessus des buissons étaient trop importants, les omoplates du garçon venaient heurter sans douceur la poitrine du Lord.

Il s'efforçait sans succès de ne pas se coller contre l'homme qui le serrait de plus en plus près, comme s'il eût craint de le perdre une nouvelle fois. La selle n'était pas assez profonde pour lui permettre de garder une distance acceptable, et Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que de laisser ses fesses venir se caler entre les cuisses musclées du Lord.

Sa gêne et son inquiétude grandissaient en même temps que le silence se prolongeait entre eux. N'y tenant plus, le garçon finit par le rompre.

-La jeune fille qui m'accompagnait, dit-il précipitamment ... Elle n'est pour rien dans ma fuite... Je vous prie de l'épargner. C'est moi qui ai tout...

La main du Lord vint s'appliquer brutalement sur sa bouche.

-Tais toi..., chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. Peut-être qu'on nous écoute.

La lande paraissait déserte, mais Harry comprit que le moment n'était pas encore venu de discuter avec le Lord. Il remua la tête et la main du Lord glissa de sa bouche le long de son corps pour revenir se placer contre ses côtes.

La chevauchée sur la lande dura une bonne heure encore. Harry ne sentait plus ses fesses meurtries, ni ses jambes glacées, mais il eût jugé inopportun d'émettre la moindre plainte. Il se contentait de contracter les mâchoires, souffrant en silence, et cherchant d'instinct la chaleur que lui procurait le corps du cavalier assis derrière lui, tout en évitant de trop se plaquer contre lui.

Malgré son désarroi, il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Vis-à-vis de la police et de la justice, son cas ne s'était pas amélioré, bien au contraire, car on aurait vite fait de mettre sur son compte les morts du poste de police. Le Lord était plus impliqué encore que lui dans cette affaire. Mais l'homme, de haute naissance, riche et respecté, ne trouverait-il pas toujours le moyen d'échapper aux soupçons et aux accusations?

Une fois revenu à Manderley, le garçon serait donc encore plus qu'avant dépendant du bon vouloir de son "sauveur"...

Allait-il à nouveau se trouver enfermé dans la chambre secrète?

Une seule chose venait éclairer la noirceur de son avenir immédiat: il allait peut-être pouvoir rejouer du violon...

Mais si Luna était maltraitée, aurait-il jamais le coeur à refaire de la musique?

Où étaient passés ses manuscrits? Les hommes du Lord avaient-ils ramassé son sac au poste de police? C'était peu probable. A l'idée que son quatuor pût être définitivement perdu, il sentit son coeur se serrer...

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Il saurait le réécrire. Il avait tout en tête, et si on l'enfermait à nouveau, il disposerait du temps nécessaire pour retranscrire l'ensemble de l'oeuvre...

Soudain, le Lord ralentit sa monture et amorça une descente par un creux de la falaise. La pente était raide, et Harry faillit glisser de la selle. Le Lord le maintint plus fermement, et ils rejoignirent enfin la plage en contrebas.

Une fois sur le sable, l'homme se détendit et laissa son cheval continuer au pas. Lâchant Harry un instant, il retira ses gants et la cagoule qui dissimulait son visage, avant de remettre son chapeau.

Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le vent redoublait de violence, la mer mugissait, et le garçon claquait des dents.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Lord l'avait à nouveau enlacé, tout en tenant les rênes de son autre main. Harry sentit les doigts habiles défaire ses boutons et se glisser insidieusement sous sa veste. Il se raidit. Sans en tenir compte, l'homme se mit à le palper doucement à travers sa chemise, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé. Mal à l'aise, Harry gigota, mais ses mouvements ne semblaient pas décourager le Lord, au contraire, et le garçon, toujours silencieux, prit le parti de ne plus bouger, s'abandonnant aux attouchements, la tête basse.

Soudain, le Lord interrompit son geste et, dégageant sa main de l'intérieur de la veste, il lui prit le menton, le redressant et tirant sa tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi m'as tu quitté, Harry..., gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et heurtée qui parvint cependant au garçon par dessus le rugissement des vagues.

Harry déglutit. En lui tordant ainsi le cou en arrière, l'homme lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de lutter contre lui.

-Réponds!, reprit l'homme en tirant plus fort.

-Je...je ne sais pas..., réussit à articuler le garçon, et il eut l'impression que sa voix se perdait dans le vacarme ambiant.

D'un seul mouvement, l'homme lâcha son menton et les rênes du cheval. Puis il lui attrapa les deux hanches et raffermit la prise de ses cuisses autour de lui.

-Tu mens. Sais-tu que quatre hommes sont morts ce soir, par ta faute? Asséna-t-il, le souffle court, en attirant Harry tout contre lui. Quatre policiers, dont le shérif, que j'ai été obligé de tuer, pour te libérer?

Harry sentit son estomac chavirer.

-Je ne vous avais rien demandé..., murmura-t-il d'une voix altérée, sachant que sa réponse n'allait faire qu'aggraver la colère de l'homme.

Impitoyable, le Lord maintenait toujours ses hanches entre ses grandes paumes, et il se mit à onduler doucement du bassin dans la selle. Harry crut sentir sa virilité durcie contre ses mains liées dans son dos, et il les releva précipitamment.

-Penses-tu que ce soit une réponse satisfaisante, Harry...?, grinça l'homme en se collant cette fois franchement contre les fesses du garçon, tandis qu'une de ses main lâchait sa hanche pour venir plus avant s'égarer sur son entrejambe.

La torture était insoutenable. Le garçon tenta de se dégager, mais la main ne quittait plus cette nouvelle place qui semblait si bien lui convenir.

-... Arrêtez...

-Tu m'as trahi, Harry, haleta le Lord. Quelle punition mérites-tu, à ton avis?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Son corps réagissait malgré lui, à son grand désespoir. Son dégoût de lui-même ne connaissait plus de borne.

-Sais-tu quel traitement je te réserve?, continuait le Lord dans son oreille, malaxant à présent son sexe pressé contre le pommeau de la selle au même rythme qu'il remuait son propre bassin contre ses fesses douloureuses.

Sortant les pieds des étriers, il avait passé ses chevilles au dessus de celles du garçon et les tirait en arrière, prévenant ainsi toute tentative de ce dernier d'échapper à son emprise.

Le dos cambré et les jambes écartelées, torturé sans relâche par la main du Lord, Harry se sentit pris de vertige.

-Tuez-moi...cela vaudra mieux..., souffla-t-il, prêt à défaillir de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Et sentant soudain que le Lord ne le tenait plus aussi fermement, il se laissa tomber en avant vers l'encolure du cheval. Effrayé, l'animal fit un écart, et Harry manqua dégringoler de la selle.

Lançant une malédiction, le Lord le rattrapa de justesse et le redressa violemment, le tenant à nouveau embrassé. Au moins, ses mains avaient changé de place, et il avait légèrement reculé dans la selle. Le garçon se sentit respirer.

Bien que le Lord ne s'occupât plus guère du cheval, l'intelligent animal ne semblait pas perdu, et il se mit de lui-même à remonter la plage pour gagner le sentier dans la falaise. Un bras toujours passé autour du torse de Harry, le Lord fut contraint dans la pente de reprendre les rênes, de remettre ses étriers et de donner des jambes pour stimuler et guider sa monture doublement chargée.

Le rythme cardiaque de Harry s'apaisait progressivement, en même temps que retombait son excitation. C'était cela qu'il avait voulu fuir...le pouvoir qu'avaient sur lui les mains du Lord, son regard, sa voix, et le cuisant sentiment d'humiliation qui en résultait, quand l'homme prenait le dessus...

Relevant la tête et le haut du corps, il tenta de ravaler sa détresse. A l'avenir, il saurait résister à celui qui pensait savoir comment le dominer et faire de lui un jouet docile et soumis ...

Quand cet abominable chevauchée allait-elle prendre fin?

Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait être sûr de reconnaître le paysage, mais il supposa qu'ils se trouvaient à peu près à l'endroit où Luna lui avait fait rejoindre la plage, et non loin du lieu où il s'était promené avec le Lord le matin de son premier jour à Manderley.

Il savait qu'une fois arrivés au sommet de la falaise, ils ne seraient plus très éloignés du château. Et en effet, ils se trouvèrent rapidement dans la zone des jardins descendant en pente douce jusqu'à l'imposante demeure de pierre.

Aucune fenêtre n'était éclairée dans le corps principal du château, de ce côté du moins. Narcissa et sa soeur étaient-elles toujours là?

Le Lord ne parlait plus, et se contentait de le maintenir en selle. Ils contournèrent le château et s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment faisant partie des communs. Un homme les attendait, portant une lanterne. Il saisit la bride du cheval, et le Lord sauta à terre. Puis il prit le poignet de Harry et le tira vers lui, si bien que le garçon fut déséquilibré et tomba dans ses bras.

Le Lord le déposa presque aussitôt sur le sol. Le garçon était si épuisé que ses pieds se dérobèrent sous son poids, et il s'affaissa lourdement sur les genoux, se blessant au contact des graviers.

-Nous sommes les premiers, dit le Lord à voix basse à l'homme qui les avait accueillis. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu leur diras de me rejoindre là où tu sais.

Se baissant vers Harry, le Lord lui saisit le bras au dessus du coude et le fit lever sans douceur. Puis, le tenant fermement, il le fit marcher devant lui. Parvenu devant une grande porte vitrée obscurcie par des rideaux épais, il frappa quatre coups selon un rythme particulier. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, révélant une silhouette à contre-jour qui s'effaça, les laissant entrer. Puis la porte fut refermée à double-tour derrière eux.

Les mains toujours liées dans le dos, Harry avança de quelques pas, regardant autour de lui. Le Lord l'avait conduit dans une pièce étrange, au plafond haut, à l'architecture insolite. On se serait cru dans une chapelle.

A l'odeur, et en apercevant les toiles sur les chevalets, le garçon comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'atelier du peintre. Surpris par le silence environnant, il se retourna brusquement.

Debout bras croisés à côté du Lord, Jack Mulciber le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, souriant d'un air narquois.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(1) **Nan, ce sont pas des corses, j'vous jure...!

**Voili voilou... J'attends vos réactions avec une impatience fébrile (autant de reviews, autant de merveilleux cadeaux, sachez le!!), et je vous embrasse, en vous donnant rendez-vous l'année prochaine. **

**Joyeux Noël à tous!**

**Maintenant, les RAR, un peu plus longues que d'habitude, désolée...**

**Alia: **Coucou! Merci pour ton petit mot sympa, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié!

**Loan: **Hello! Merci pour ton adorable review, il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour m'encourager. Tu poses plein de questions judicieuses, je ne peux y répondre, malheureusement, mais sache que j'essayerai d'éclaircir tous ces mystères au fil des chapitres (ça va pas être facile...) Toi qui aimes voir Harry souffrir, tu seras satisfaite (j'espère!) en lisant ce chapitre et le suivant, hum...Bisous!

**Hmm hmm : **Bonjour ! J'ai essayé de te mettre un mail, mais il y avait un problème avec l'adresse, apparemment. --Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je l'ai trouvée intéressante, et je te suis reconnaissante de ta franchise. Mais en même temps, le reproche que tu me fais (tromper les lecteurs) m'a un peu troublée. Il est vrai que mes histoires (as-tu lu mes autres fics ?) n'ont rien à voir avec les slash ou divers yaoi tels qu'on peut en trouver sur le site (et dont certains sont excellents). Mais ai-je jamais annoncé que mes fics étaient des slash ? Il me semble que non (mais peut-être que je fais erreur). En fait, pour tout te dire, je déteste les étiquettes. Quand je lis, par exemple, un roman de Thomas Mann comme « **Mort à Venise** », je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit rangé dans une catégorie, même s'il décrit le coup de foudre d'un homme adulte marié pour un garçon de 15 ans…Appellerais-tu cela un « slash », sachant que bien sûr, rien ne se concrétise et que le héros meurt avant d'avoir jamais pu toucher un cheveu de celui qu'il désire ? Si non, dans quelle catégorie rangerais-tu cette histoire?Et si on ne peut la « classer », n'a-t-elle pas pour autant le droit d'exister, et d'être sublime ? C'est un peu comme ça que je conçois mes fics (toute proportion gardée, évidemment). Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'interdirais d'aborder ce sujet (la fascination, ou l'attirance d'un homme pour un adolescent qui -à priori- n'est pas gay, situation qui, je pense, se présente parfois dans la vie), même si la relation décrite n'a pas vocation à se transformer en idylle homosexuelle. Il ne s'agit pas d'une stratégie ou d'une ruse quelconque de ma part pour attirer et séduire le lecteur (d'ailleurs, il y en a que ça rebute), mais si je traite de ce sujet, c'est parce qu'il m'intéresse et m'inspire (et en général, on écrit ce qu'on aimerait lire, en fin de compte) (je sais, je suis cinglée).-- Tu dis qu'avec moi, ça se finit toujours en « het », mais tu ne connais pas encore la fin de « Passion coupable », n'est-ce pas (à moins que…) ? --Voilà, j'espère ne pas t'avoir ennuyée avec cette longue réponse. A bientôt j'espère ! Bises !

**Caïlin: **Coucou! Merci pour ton soutien, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage! J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes!

**Fanny-kun: **Merci, merci, tu m'as fait rougir. Moi, une "vraie" écrivaine? J'aimerais bien, tu sais. Au passage, sache que je trouve que tu écris très bien, toi aussi. Tu devrais sérieusement songer à t'y mettre (mais peut-être écris-tu déjà), je serais une de tes fidèles lectrices! Ziboux!

**Kike: **Oui, l'escapade n'aura pas duré longtemps, les pauvres... et on ne sait ce qu'il faut souhaiter de moins pire pour Harry, la prison ou Manderley, hum... Merci pour ta fidélité, j'y suis très sensible (rien n'est plus désolant que de voir des lecteurs assidus disparaître dans la nature...).

**Koala: **Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Harry souffre toujours beaucoup dans mes fics, je sais, je suis sadique (^^). Et je suis ravie que tu aimes Luna, Sev et Neville. Je les aime aussi. Bises!

**Tranen: **Coucou! Ton carburant a été très apprécié, du comme ça, tu peux m'en procurer des litres, hé hé hé...Je suis contente d'arriver à te surprendre, ça m'étonne parce que moi, j'ai l'impression d'être très prévisible, mais c'est parce que je connais la suite, contrairement à vous, pauvres petits lecteurs ignorants ... ! Sinon, quelque chose me dit que tu vas être contente en lisant ce chapitre, mais je suis peut-être présomptueuse? A bientôt!

**Une potterienne: **Oh la la, tu as dû être un peu déçue de ne pas trouver ce chapitre vendredi soir en rentrant du boulot... je suis vraiment désolée! Alors, pour répondre à tes questions et me faire pardonner: --le prénom du Lord...eh bien pour l'instant, personne n'ose l'appeler autrement que "maître" ou "my Lord", mais peut-être quelqu'un sera-t-il autorisé (sur sa demande) à l'appeler autrement. Reste à savoir qui, hé hé hé...(tu ne devines pas?) –Le titre ("Passion coupable"), à quoi se rapporte-t-il...? C'est en effet très difficile de répondre, car il y a au moins deux (et bientôt trois, comme le révèle ce chapitre) "passions coupables" dans cette fic...alors, au lecteur de choisir celle qui lui convient le mieux (je sais, c'est une pirouette, mais bon...un titre n'est qu'un titre, n'est-ce pas? J'aurais peut-être dû le mettre au pluriel...!) Merci encore pour tes reviews passionnantes, je t'embrasse!

**Freak-doll: **Bonjour! Eh bien, tu vois, tu as réussi à aligner deux mots très correctement, et ça m'a fait un grand plaisir! Merci à toi !!

**Cecile: **La suite? La voilà, un peu en retard malheureusement. Merci, bisous!

**Lola: **Salut! Eh bien, merci pour cette review enthousiaste. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'entrevue entre Rogue et le Lord, c'était une étape importante dans l'histoire. Oui, Harry et Luna ont été imprudents, et leur fuite n'aura guère duré. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A très bientôt!

**Anais**: Merci pour tes messages! Je ne me décourage pas, grâce à toi et aux autres reviewers. Voici la suite! Bisous!

**A vos claviers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonne année à tous ! Et merci de tout coeur pour tous vos gentils messages qui ont été autant de superbes cadeaux pour moi !**

**Je vous livre enfin ce chapitre tant attendu, avec une certaine angoisse. J'ai bien peur qu'il vous déçoive... Pauvre Harry, je ne l'épargne pas...Certains d'entre vous risquent d'être choqués, d'autres trouveront que j'aurais pu aller plus loin dans la cruauté (ou la perversité), mais bon... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. De toute façon, il faut en laisser un peu pour les chapitres suivants, non?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE DIX NEUF**

-Alors, Potter…content d'être rentré au bercail?, susurra Mulciber avec un sourire moqueur.

_Je me serais bien passé de revoir ta face de blaireau_, fut tenté de répliquer Harry, mais il se ravisa. Il était trop épuisé pour se lancer dans une joute verbale. Il haussa les épaules, jetant de biais un coup d'œil au Lord qui le fixait gravement, puis tourna sur lui même, présentant ses mains liées.

-Ça vous ennuierait de me détacher…?, lança-t-il avant de faire à nouveau face aux deux hommes.

Il réalisa un peu tard que l'ironie du ton risquait de ne pas jouer en sa faveur...Qu'à cela ne tienne! Il ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à les supplier.

Pour toute réaction, Mulciber rapprocha sa tête de celle du Lord et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. L'aristocrate approuva silencieusement, et le peintre avança vers Harry, son agaçant rictus toujours collé au visage. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à un des piliers de bois qui soutenaient la haute charpente de la pièce.

-Viens par là, mon joli…, chantonna-t-il, guilleret. Je vais te détacher, tu vas voir.

Il passa derrière le garçon, et s'escrima quelques minutes sur ses liens. Harry observait toujours le Lord, qui lui rendait son regard sans ciller. L'homme avait un visage fatigué, indéchiffrable. Le garçon n'aurait su dire s'il était peiné, en colère, ou simplement indifférent.

Soudain, Harry se sentit tiré en arrière. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il comprit que Mulciber s'apprêtait à lui attacher à nouveau les poignets, mais en lui passant cette fois les bras autour du poteau.

Furieux, le garçon se débattit comme un beau diable, mobilisant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Mais Mulciber était robuste, et il lui broyait les mains, riant de ses efforts désespérés pour se dégager.

-Mylord, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, appela finalement le peintre, essoufflé, quand il eut compris que Harry ne se laisserait pas faire.

Le Lord avait observé la scène sans broncher. Il avança de quelques pas, et quand il fut devant Harry, il hésita un instant, avant de lui saisir fermement les deux bras pour l'immobiliser.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça?, gronda le garçon, les joues et le regard brûlants de colère.

Déjà, le peintre s'empressait de lui lier les poignets autour de la poutre avec la cordelette et exécutait un nœud serré.

-Nous n'avons aucune envie que tu nous files à nouveau entre les doigts…, répondit sombrement le Lord.

Le garçon le foudroya du regard.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !, dit-il durement.

Le Lord et Mulciber échangèrent un coup d'œil et partirent d'un même éclat de rire, qui résonna sinistrement aux oreilles du garçon.

-Et tu crois que j'avais "le droit" de venir te sauver?, répondit le Lord, reprenant son sérieux, tandis que Mulciber s'éloignait vers une de ses tables de travail. Je n'ai pas demandé l'autorisation, je l'ai prise, tout simplement...

Harry ravala difficilement la réplique mordante qui lui venait aux lèvres. Le Lord lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Apparemment, tu n'es pas encore décidé à me remercier...Tu as pourtant eu le temps de réfléchir, durant notre longue chevauchée en tête-à-tête…

Mortifié, le garçon baissa les yeux vers le dallage de pierre. Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur son périlleux sauvetage, et le ton condescendant de l'homme commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Il fut pris du désir irrépressible de le provoquer, ou mieux, de le blesser.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher là-bas…, grommela-t-il hargneusement.

-Si tu n'as pas compris, c'est que tu es plus bête, ou plus ingrat encore que je le pensais, dit le Lord avec une étrange tristesse dans la voix, et il retira sa main.

Il y eut un silence. Vaguement honteux, Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme, mais il se sentit subitement pris de vertige. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient, au terme de cette nuit éprouvante… Finalement, il fut presque content de pouvoir appuyer son crâne au pilier derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux.

-Eh bien, mylord, il semblerait que le fugitif soit passablement épuisé…, constata tranquillement Mulciber, revenant vers eux. Si vous permettez, je vais commencer dès maintenant. Son état actuel me convient parfaitement…

-Vas-y, Jack, soupira le Lord, mais je te préviens que les autres risquent d'arriver incessamment.

Malgré son étourdissement, Harry n'avait pas perdu connaissance, et il souleva les paupières. Il vit que Mulciber s'était muni d'un carnet et d'un morceau de fusain. Quant au maître, il arpentait la pièce d'un air préoccupé.

-A part ça, mylord, comment ça s'est passé, à Wick, …? , interrogea doucement le peintre en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, non loin de Harry.

-Mal, claqua sèchement le Lord. Nous avons tué quatre hommes. Ils étaient du genre... coriace.

Le peintre siffla, sans rien dire. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Résigné, Harry avait refermé les yeux.

-Évidemment, il est trop habillé pour pouvoir prétendre incarner dès maintenant mon Sébastien, grogna Mulciber entre ses dents tout en dessinant fiévreusement, mais… chaque chose en son temps. Vous l'avez bien préparé, mylord, et sa tenue constitue déjà en elle-même un sujet trèèèès intéressant.

A ces mots, Harry réalisa qu'il devait offrir une image plutôt affligeante, avec ses vêtements sales et mouillés, sa veste ouverte, déchirée, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée sortie de sa culotte, ses cheveux humides, encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et enfin, son visage tuméfié par les gifles qu'il avait reçues au poste de police…Pour un premier portrait, c'était effectivement les meilleures conditions ! Que le peintre y trouvât un sujet d'inspiration ne l'étonnait guère, cependant, ses goûts le portant visiblement vers le misérable, le crasseux et le sordide.

Des coups vigoureux frappés contre la porte les firent tressaillir, et Harry rouvrit un œil vitreux. Le Lord déverrouilla précipitamment la porte. Trois hommes, parmi lesquels le garçon reconnut l'imposant Amycus Carrow, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils traînaient Luna derrière eux. La jeune fille avait toujours les mains attachées dans le dos.

Ils la firent passer devant eux et elle se tint debout face au Lord, qui se mit à la dévisager, bras croisés.

Harry se ressaisit, soudain très attentif.

Trempée, sa robe et sa veste maculées de boue, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombant emmêlés dans les yeux, Luna avait l'air fier et provocant d'une jeune sauvageonne. D'un mouvement de tête, elle rejeta ses mèches en arrière, dégageant son visage rougi par le froid.

Elle soutenait le regard du Lord de ses grands yeux bleus clairs injectés de sang, nullement impressionnée, en apparence du moins.

-Tu es bien Luna Lovegood, la nièce de Mme Chourave ?, interrogea posément le Lord, tandis que les trois hommes armés se défaisaient de leurs chapeaux et de leurs manteaux, puis s'asseyaient sur des chaises en soufflant ou se frottaient les mains devant le feu.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Luna jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry, puis son regard revint se planter hardiment dans celui du Lord.

-Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme.

-Je te trouve extrêmement effrontée, Luna, dit le Lord après un silence. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me dire comment s'est organisée la fugue de Harry, c'est toi qui l'as accompagné et guidé dans une région qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je te conseille de ne rien me cacher de la vérité.

-Vous savez déjà tout, monsieur. Je pense ne rien avoir à vous dire.

-Tu vas te dépêcher de me répondre, ou il va t'en cuire !, martela le Lord en se grandissant d'un air menaçant.

La jeune fille parut hésiter. Son regard allait du Lord au jeune musicien.

-Il y a deux jours, vers six heures, lâcha-t-elle finalement, Harry m'a rejointe. Nous avons gagné la mer, puis nous sommes partis à travers la lande, et…

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !, coupa le Lord dans un rugissement, excédé. Tout ceci ne s'est pas fait par hasard ! Comment le garçon et toi étiez-vous en contact ? Cette fuite était préparée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Attendez ! , intervint précipitamment Harry, fou d'angoisse. Luna n'est pour rien dans cette affaire. C'est moi qui ai tout manigancé. Je suis venu la trouver, après avoir... sauté par la fenêtre de votre chambre.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Mulciber fit entendre un rire bref et sarcastique. Le Lord leva un sourcil, sceptique.

-Comment savais-tu où elle se trouvait?, interrogea-t-il froidement.

-Je...je suis tombé sur elle par hasard, et je l'ai... convaincue de m'accompagner...

-Vraiment? Et comment as-tu fait pour que personne ne te voie ?

-…un…un coup de chance…, glissa le garçon, la bouche sèche.

Le Lord se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

-Où étais-tu, Luna, quand Harry est «venu te trouver» ?

La jeune fille ne tarda guère à répondre.

-En fait, je l'ai aperçu qui courait vers le parc, lança-t-elle hâtivement. Je me rendais à la remise pour chercher du bois. Je l'ai appelé. Et c'est comme ça que…

-Je n'en crois rien, interrompit sèchement le Lord. Mais je pense que vos langues vont se délier d'ici quelque temps… Amycus ?

-Maître ?, dit le gros homme blond en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Tu auras bien sûr droit à une belle récompense pour les services que tu m'as si brillamment rendus, mais en plus, je t'autorise à prendre un peu de bon temps avec cette gamine. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Les yeux de Luna s'agrandirent d'horreur. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais quand il vit Amycus avancer vers la jeune fille de son pas pesant et passer un bras autour de sa taille, un sourire gourmand déformant ses traits grossiers, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

La cruauté du Lord dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là.

Faisant un pas de côté, Luna tenta d'échapper à Carrow, mais l'homme ricana et raffermit sa prise autour d'elle, l'expression mauvaise. Sa grosse main vint se poser sur un de ses petits seins, qu'il se mit à tâter et caresser voluptueusement, encouragé par les gloussements de ses complices.

-Tu peux l'emmener chez toi, lança le Lord, apparemment amusé. J'aurai besoin de toi dans quelques heures, je te ferai mander, mais d'ici là…

-Attendez !, cria à nouveau Harry, affolé. Vous ne pouvez pas…Luna n'a rien fait, tout est de ma faute !

Le Lord le considéra d'un œil narquois.

-Cette fille t'a aidé à fuir. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en agissant ainsi, elle contrevenait à mes ordres. Et toi, tu étais bien conscient du fait que tu la mettais en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

-S'il vous plaît, écoutez moi…, reprit Harry qui voyait Carrow entraîner sa victime vers la sortie. Je vous supplie de l'épargner! Elle est innocente, elle ne mérite pas un tel traitement.

-Attends un instant, Amycus, ordonna alors le Lord de cette voix glaciale qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Il fit volte face et revint rapidement vers Harry. Quand il fut tout près de lui, il dit assez bas pour que seul le garçon pût l'entendre:

-Je veux bien l'épargner, pour te faire plaisir. Mais toi, que me donneras-tu en échange de ma mansuétude ?

Harry déglutit.

-Tout ce que… Je ne…, bégaya-t-il, le cœur battant… Je vous promets que je vous jouerai du violon, nuit et jour, jusqu'à épuisement.

Le Lord prit un air contrit.

- Je regrette, mais c'est insuffisant. Mon honneur et ma réputation sont en jeu, vis-à-vis de mes hommes. Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Que voulez-vous, dans ce cas ? chuchota Harry, plus mort que vif. Je n'ai rien, pas d'argent, pas de…

Il voulait dire « pas d'influence... », mais il se tut, conscient de sa propre naïveté. Il vit que le regard du Lord parcourait lentement son corps de la tête aux pieds, avant de revenir se planter dans le sien. Il frissonna.

-Je te veux, toi, murmura simplement l'homme. Tout entier, sans réserve.

Harry soutint quelques secondes son regard, puis détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas surpris, bien sûr, mais les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres.

Il se sentait comme suspendu au dessus d'un gouffre dont la profondeur lui donnait le vertige en même temps qu'elle l'aspirait.

-Eh bien…d'accord, souffla-t-il enfin à voix basse, les joues empourprées. Si vous me jurez que personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de Luna, je…hum...vous pourrez faire de moi... tout ce que vous voudrez.

Le Lord attrapa son menton et le releva.

-Es-tu un homme de parole, comme je le suis moi-même, Harry ?

-Oui, murmura le garçon après une courte hésitation

-Très bien, dit le Lord en le lâchant. Dans ce cas...

Il tourna sur lui même et revint vers le groupe qui attendait près de la porte.

-Changement de programme ! Pour l'instant, on ne touche pas à la fille. Grant et Dickson, raccompagnez-la chez sa tante, et assurez-vous qu'elle sache tenir sa langue. Croupton viendra vous payer d'ici peu. Amycus, je te récompenserai d'une autre manière, n'aie crainte. Toi aussi, laisse-nous maintenant, va te reposer.

Luna passa des mains d'un Carrow visiblement désappointé à celles d'un autre homme qui la fit aussitôt sortir de l'atelier.

Harry expira, soulagé. Il préférait mille fois subir lui-même les pires outrages, plutôt que de voir sacrifier l'honneur de la jeune fille par sa faute.

Contrairement à elle, il n'avait de toute façon plus grand chose à perdre, au point où il en était.

Il soupira et referma les yeux. Pourvu que le Lord tînt parole ! Malheureusement, le garçon n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à sa bonne foi...

Ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans l'atelier, le Lord, Mulciber et lui. Le peintre n'avait pas cessé de dessiner durant toute la scène précédente. Par moments, il déplaçait son tabouret pour varier son angle de vue, marmonnant entre ses dents des paroles inintelligibles.

Le Lord vint jeter un coup d'œil à ses croquis, puis s'approcha à nouveau de Harry. Quand il le sentit à proximité, le garçon souleva lentement les paupières. L'homme le considérait avec un demi sourire.

-Que vais-je faire de toi, à présent ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. L'homme leva une main et la glissa dans son cou par l'ouverture de son col.

-Tu as faim…?, demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, reconnut Harry à contre-cœur.

-Tu es fatigué?

-Oh…à peine…, railla le garçon.

-Très bien. Malgré ce que tu as osé me faire, je préfère que tu sois en forme quand je viendrai te voir pour…réclamer mon dû. Tu vas donc commencer par manger et te reposer. Dès que je pourrai, je te rendrai visite. En attendant…

Il s'interrompit et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Crispé, Harry l'interrogeait du regard.

-En attendant, je vais te confier à Jack, il prendra soin de toi. N'est-ce pas, Jack ?

-Bien sûr, mylord !, s'exclama le peintre d'un ton gouailleur, en se levant vivement.

-Tu vas nourrir ce garçon, et lui permettre de se reposer, dans ta chambre.

Le peintre se fendit d'une profonde révérence, puis se redressa, goguenard.

-A vos ordres, maître. Cependant…

-Cependant ... ?

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de revenir sur notre marché, n'est-ce pas, mylord ?

-Chose promise, chose due, Jack. Pour toi comme pour moi.

-Parfait. Mais peut-être feriez-vous bien de mettre ce garçon au courant. Je n'ai pas envie de me bagarrer contre lui.

-Si tu y tiens. Écoute-moi bien, Harry...

La main du Lord quitta le cou du garçon et passa dans sa nuque.

-Tu t'es engagé tout à l'heure à faire tout ce que j'exigerais, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit-il.

-Hmmm…, grogna Harry, très mal à l'aise.

Apparemment, le moment de payer la facture était imminent.

-Bon, et bien ce que j'exige de toi pour l'instant, c'est que pendant mon absence, tu obéisses en tout point à mon ami Mulciber.

Harry cherchait le piège, et il eut vite fait de le trouver.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui a été conclu, s'écria-t-il, rageur. Je n'ai rien promis à Mulciber.

-Mais moi, je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait tout à loisir se servir de toi comme modèle.

-Je refuse.

-Tu n'as rien à dire, Harry, martela le Lord. On ne te demande pas ton avis, tu nous a prouvé que tu n'en étais pas digne. N'oublie pas que tu mérites une dure punition pour ta trahison. Cette sanction, c'est Mulciber qui te la fera subir, en te faisant poser pour lui.

-Ma trahison?, s'étrangla Harry. En quoi vous ai-je trahi ?

La main du Lord saisit une pleine poignée de cheveux dans la nuque du garçon et la serra si fort que ce dernier grimaça de douleur.

-Tu oses me poser cette question ? Comment qualifies-tu ton comportement ?

La lueur rougeoyante s'était allumée dans les yeux de l'homme, et Harry en ressentit une sourde excitation.

-Je peux quand même encore disposer de moi-même comme je l'entends, non?, lança-t-il avec insolence. Si cela me plaît, d'être pendu...

L'homme lui tira à nouveau rudement les cheveux.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul à être impliqué dans cette affaire, cracha-t-il avec colère. As-tu pensé à ce qui se serait passé si Luna avait parlé, révélant aux policiers que je t'avais caché chez moi plusieurs jours durant, alors qu'ils te recherchaient activement?

-Elle n'a rien dit du tout.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'elle aurait pu dire sous la torture ? Et toi-même ? Dans ces cas là, on ne contrôle plus ses paroles, je te le garantis.

Comme le garçon se taisait, à court d'argument, le Lord rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Et rappelle-toi ceci, Harry, articula-t-il entre ses dents. Pour te sauver la vie, et parce que tu t'es conduit comme un jeune égoïste, j'ai été amené à _tuer quatre hommes_. Aussi, j'estime que tu n'as plus rien à dire pour ta défense.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces derniers mots que le Lord annula la distance qui le séparait du captif et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Comme le garçon ne desserrait pas les mâchoires, le Lord secoua la poignée de cheveux qu'il tenait toujours fermement en main. Sa langue se fraya impérieusement un passage dans la bouche qui avait cédé, s'ouvrant sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur.

Tandis qu'il embrassait ainsi Harry avec voracité, l'homme passa son autre main dans son dos, la glissant sous sa chemise, et se colla à lui, frottant son corps dur et musclé contre celui du prisonnier. A peine conscient, les mains déchirées par la cordelette sur laquelle s'exerçait une tension trop forte, Harry suffoquait. Il n'était plus en état de ressentir quoique ce fût, mais il savait que dans ce combat, il avait tout perdu, irrémédiablement.

La pensée que Mulciber pût observer cette scène et certainement, s'en délecter, ne le gênait même plus…

Le Lord se détacha enfin de lui, et prit son visage en coupe entre ses paumes.

-Je ne sais quand je pourrai venir te retrouver, murmura-t-il, haletant. Je dois m'occuper de mes nièces, et veiller à ce que mon neveu ne débarque pas ici sans crier gare… Tu vas te laver, manger et dormir. S'il reste du temps après tout ça, Mulciber commencera à peindre son martyr. Souviens-toi de tes engagements, n'oublie pas le sort qui attend la petite Luna au cas où tu ne les tiendrais pas…

Après un silence durant lequel il contempla intensément le visage du garçon, le Lord déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis le lâcha et fit volte face pour gagner vivement la sortie. Mulciber le suivit et ferma le verrou derrière lui, non sans qu'ils eussent d'abord échangé quelques mots à voix basse.

A travers les grands rideaux sombres obscurcissant les fenêtres, Harry devinait le jour qui commençait à poindre. Enfin ! La nuit lui avait paru tellement interminable…

Mais son sentiment de réconfort fut de courte durée. Le peintre revenait déjà vers lui, et l'expression de son visage, mélange de dérision et de gourmandise, n'annonçait rien de bon...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Nous sommes en train de déjeuner quand mon oncle nous rejoint. Il paraît fatigué, mais plus détendu qu'hier. Il s'assied à notre table, et les deux serviteurs présents s'empressent de s'occuper de lui, lui servant du thé et des rôties.

-Avez vous passé une bonne nuit?, nous demande-t-il, affable, en étalant du beurre sur un toast.

Je n'ose lui avouer que j'ai très mal dormi. Inutile qu'il apprenne que je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois, ayant cru entendre le bruit de galops de chevaux et l'écho d'appels étouffés semblant provenir des communs...Tout cela était sans doute le fruit de mon imagination, puisqu'en me levant pour regarder par la fenêtre, je n'ai rien pu discerner dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune...

Bella en profite pour annoncer que nous avons pris la décision de rentrer chez nous dès aujourd'hui. Mon oncle paraît surpris et peiné, mais n'insiste guère pour nous retenir, ce qui me laisse penser que son air ennuyé n'est en fait qu'une façade.

Bien évidemment, Drago clame haut et fort que pour sa part, il compte bien rester ici. Je lui rappelle qu'il doit d'abord s'assurer que sa présence ne sera pas une charge pour son grand-oncle. Témoignant une fois de plus de ses qualités de gentleman, Lord Voldemort se récrie aussitôt, assurant avec chaleur qu'il sera ravi d'offrir quelques temps encore le gîte à mon fils, mais je devine que là encore, il joue -fort habilement- la comédie.

Entièrement centré sur sa petite personne, Drago ne semble pas s'en apercevoir...

Après ce premier repas, nous nous occupons de nos préparatifs de départ. Le Lord a donné des ordres pour que tout soit organisé afin de nous faciliter la tâche. Et quand enfin, nous sommes sur le point de partir, Bella, Rodolphus et moi, il est là pour nous accompagner jusqu'à la voiture qu'il met à notre disposition, plein d'attentions à notre égard.

Sans doute est-il bien conscient de la médiocrité de son accueil, et cherche-t-il à se faire pardonner en se montrant à nouveau aussi charmant qu'il est capable de l'être...

Au moment des adieux, il me baise chaleureusement la main, et je suis soudain tentée de lui glisser quelques mots à voix basse. J'aimerais tant lui demander de me tenir au courant, au cas où il aurait des nouvelles de Harry! Mais le froid regard que Bella pose sur nous m'en dissuade.

Je lève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de mon oncle, sombres, impénétrables. Il me dispense quelques aimables compliments que, dans mon trouble, je n'entends même pas.

Il est trop tard... Je sens qu'il a dressé un mur autour de lui. Découragée, je renonce à lui parler.

Je grimpe dans la voiture, le cœur lourd. Je m'apprête à rentrer bredouille au Manoir.

J'ai failli à ma mission.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Le Lord a dit que tu devais te reposer, n'est-ce pas ?, dit le peintre en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du garçon.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, Harry approuva de la tête.

-Il est beaucoup trop indulgent avec toi... Moi, à sa place, je t'aurais fouetté sauvagement.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules agacé.

-Remarque, peut-être qu'il le fera, tout à l'heure...J'aimerais bien voir ça. En attendant, je vais te détacher, pour de bon cette fois, et tu vas venir dans ma chambre. Il y a un lit sur lequel tu pourras t'allonger. Ça te convient ?

-Hmmm…

-Attention, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire l'imbécile! On est bien d'accord ?

-…

Harry restait sur ses gardes, mais le peintre passa derrière lui et comme promis, lui défit ses liens, prenant tout son temps. Quand il fut enfin libre, le garçon frotta ses poignets douloureux. Mulciber traversa l'atelier et, dans un coin, ouvrit une porte discrète.

-Alors ! Tu te décides ?, lança-t-il ironiquement à l'adresse du garçon.

Méfiant, ce dernier approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il découvrit une chambre de taille moyenne, chauffée par un poêle à bois, et éclairée par un œil de bœuf haut placé dans le mur. Le mobilier était sobrement composé d'un grand lit, d'une armoire, d'une table et de deux chaises.

Harry entra à la suite du peintre.

-Alors, ça te plaît?, demanda Mulciber, toujours aussi caustique. C'est assez beau pour toi?

Des coups sonores frappés à cet instant contre la porte de l'atelier dispensèrent le garçon de répondre.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, ordonna le peintre avant de quitter la chambre en refermant derrière lui.

De derrière la porte, Harry l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un, puis l'artiste réapparut, chargé d'un plateau couvert d'un linge immaculé.

-Tiens, regarde ça, je t'offre même mon déjeuner!, dit-il d'un ton de reproche en posant le plateau sur la table. C'est bien parce que le maître me l'a demandé ! Tu es traité comme un prince, alors que tu mériterais qu'on t'affame.

Il enleva le torchon, et Harry découvrit une assiette de viande froide, des légumes, du pain, du fromage... Sans rien dire, il s'assit et se mit aussitôt à manger avec appétit. Ne cessant pas de l'observer, Mulciber s'installa sur une chaise, son carnet à dessin à nouveau entre les mains.

-Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi avec le Lord ?, demanda subitement le peintre après un silence uniquement troublé par les bruits de mastication que produisait Harry.

-Je me comporte comment ?, interrogea ce dernier, la bouche pleine.

-Comme un ingrat. Comme quelqu'un qui ne veut pas voir tout ce qu'on fait pour lui.

-Et ...qu'est ce qu'il fait pour moi, au juste?

-Tu as le culot de poser la question ?, éructa le peintre, apparemment outré. Tu es bien le seul à ne pas voir l'évidence! Bon sang, depuis le début, il te cache... Il est venu te délivrer au péril de sa vie... Il te nourrit, il prend soin de toi, il te bichonne…

Harry fourra un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Au fur et à mesure que son estomac se remplissait, il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

-Mais aussi, pourquoi le fait-il ? Moi, je ne lui ai rien demandé, dit-il avec désinvolture, curieux d'entendre la réponse du peintre.

Mulciber le dévisagea un moment avant de répondre.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée ?, railla-t-il enfin d'un ton traînant.

-Pas la moindre !, mentit Harry.

-Tu fais l'abruti, ma parole ! Tu as de la chance qu'il tienne autant à toi. Moi, à sa place, je t'aurais…

Le peintre s'arrêta, gribouillant nerveusement sa feuille.

-Je sais, vous m'auriez fouetté jusqu'au sang... Heureusement, vous n'êtes pas le Lord.

-En effet, ça vaut mieux pour toi... Et puis ensuite, je t'aurais... fichu à la porte. Non sans avoir pris au préalable ce que je voulais prendre, bien entendu. De gré ou de force…

Harry se tut. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'autre se lance dans une explication de texte.

-Pour tout te dire, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi, reprit Mulciber, le front plissé. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, à ma connaissance du moins.

-Pourquoi? D'habitude, il est comment…?, glissa le garçon, plus intrigué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Bah…il ne se gêne pas. Il prend… et il jette.

-Je vois.

Harry finit de manger en silence. A en croire le peintre, le Lord le traitait donc différemment de ses autres…amants?... Proies? ...Victimes? Comment fallait-il qualifier ceux qui tombaient entre ses mains, volontairement ou non ?

Devait-il se sentir flatté, ou au contraire humilié, de bénéficier d'un tel régime d'exception?

A nouveau, on toqua à la porte de l'atelier. Mulciber se leva.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à broncher, hein !, avertit-il durement.

Il sortit de la chambre, refermant une fois encore la porte derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, il revenait.

-Viens m'aider à porter les brocs d'eau. Dépêche-toi !

Harry le suivit dans l'atelier. Il vit que trois seaux d'eau chaude avaient été déposés sur le sol, près de la porte.

-Allez, remue-toi!, s'énerva Mulciber. Il faut porter ça dans le cabinet de toilette.

Le peintre empoigna deux seaux par leurs anses. Harry fit comme lui, portant le troisième.

La salle d'eau était une petite pièce attenant à la chambre. Un grand baquet de bois, semblable à celui que Harry avait connu chez les Weasley, occupait une bonne partie de l'espace disponible. Le peintre y versa les deux seaux, et Harry y ajouta le contenu du sien.

-Encore une fois, le maître a pensé au moindre détail, fit remarquer le peintre. Il tient à ce que tu sois propre, va savoir pourquoi…m'est avis qu'il n'a pas envie de se salir en couchant avec toi...

Comme Harry, occupé à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne faisait pas mine de bouger, le peintre reprit impatiemment:

-Si tu ne veux pas d'un bain froid, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. Le savon est là, je te le donnerai quand tu seras dans l'eau.

Harry attendait que l'homme quittât la pièce pour commencer à se dévêtir. Mais le peintre restait planté là, les bras ballants, le fixant avec un rictus.

-Tu vas te baigner tout habillé ?, grinça-t-il, goguenard.

-J'attends que vous sortiez, grommela le garçon avec humeur.

-Ah ça, tu es gonflé, dis-donc ! Je suis ici chez moi. Je peux rester là, si ça me plait. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai l'autorisation de te dessiner comme j'en ai envie, quand j'en ai envie.

Harry croisa les bras.

-Dans ce cas, je ne me baignerai pas, décréta-t-il brusquement.

Dans un élan, Mulciber fit un pas en avant et l'attrapa brutalement par le col.

-Écoute, mon gars, dit-il d'un ton haché, tu vas te décider à faire ce que je te dis, et vite, compris ? Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Le Lord te veut propre, un point, c'est tout, que ça te convienne ou non. Toi, comme moi, nous devons lui obéir. Je dois m'assurer que tu te laves correctement, sinon, j'aurai des ennuis. D'ailleurs, moi non plus, je ne veux pas d'un pouilleux dans mon lit.

-Lâchez-moi…

Le peintre le secoua sans ménagement.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Et si tu ne te déshabilles pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire à ta place, et crois moi, j'en aurai vite fini avec toi.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis la main du peintre libéra enfin le col de Harry, et tandis que ce dernier titubait, l'homme recula d'un pas, sans le quitter du regard.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, puis, tournant le dos à Mulciber, il se mit à se déshabiller. Quelle importance, après tout ? Il avait su que le moment venu, il lui faudrait renoncer à son dernier rempart de pudeur.

Très tôt habitué à se baigner dans les lacs et les rivières en compagnie des Weasley ou d'autres camarades, il n'avait jamais eu honte de sa nudité, mais le contexte était différent. Le regard que Mulciber posait sur lui le mettait plus mal à l'aise encore que celui du Lord.

Une fois dévêtu, il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser ses habits sales. Il enjamba le bord de la bassine et s'assit dans l'eau qui lui montait jusqu'au nombril. Il se saisit du savon que lui tendait Mulciber.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?, s'enquit le peintre d'un ton doucereux.

-Non merci, ça va très bien comme ça, répondit sèchement le garçon.

L'homme disparut, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir, car il revint presque aussitôt, portant son indispensable carnet à croquis. Il s'adossa au mur et reprit ses griffonnages, levant les yeux vers le garçon, puis les abaissant sur sa feuille.

Harry se dépêcha de se savonner, puis de se rincer. Bien que le bain fût agréablement délassant, il n'avait aucune envie de le prolonger, d'abord parce que la présence du peintre lui déplaisait, ensuite parce que l'eau était à peine tiède, et qu'il commençait à claquer des dents.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand l'homme, ayant rapidement déposé son carnet sur une étagère, se trouva soudain derrière lui et, se pliant en deux, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, plongea les mains dans l'eau.

-Tu n'as pas envie que je te frotte le dos?, susurra-t-il dans son oreille. Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait correctement. Tu es encore tout crasseux...

Surpris, Harry grogna une protestation et tenta de se relever, mais l'autre l'avait déjà saisi par les épaules et le maintenait en place. Sans attendre l'autorisation, il se mit à lui savonner le dos et les reins, le massant avec un savoir-faire indéniable. Malgré lui, Harry relâcha presque aussitôt la tension, s'abandonnant aux mains habiles de l'artiste.

-Voilà, très bien… tu vois que tu peux être un brave garçon, quand tu veux…

Comme si de rien n'était, les doigts du peintre descendaient de plus en plus bas, caressant les flancs du garçon. Dégoûté, ce dernier s'arracha à son emprise et parvint à se mettre debout, puis à sauter hors du bac, se cachant comme il pouvait de ses deux mains.

-Arrête, idiot, tu vas tremper toute la salle de bains !, s'écria Mulciber en riant. Viens par là te sécher !

Comme Harry n'avançait pas, mais se trouvait acculé dans un coin, le peintre marcha jusqu'à lui, portant une serviette blanche, et l'ouvrit grand pour l'y enfermer.

-C'est bon, je vais me sécher tout seul, grogna le garçon en attrapant la serviette et en se détournant.

Le peintre le laissa faire. Quand Harry eut fini, il se mit en quête de ses vêtements. Où l'homme les avait-il fourrés ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?, demanda le peintre innocemment.

-A votre avis?

-Tes habits ? Ils étaient dégoûtants, ils sont partis au lavage.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous vous moquez de moi!

-Pas du tout. Tes frusques sentaient la bête à plein nez.

-Dans ce cas…donnez-moi autre chose à me mettre.

Le peintre se contenta de rire. Harry l'incendia du regard.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle là dedans ? Vous devez bien avoir une culotte et une chemise à me prêter, non ?

-Eh non, mon gars. Sache que Saint Sébastien ne portait qu'un pagne lors de son martyr. Tu n'auras qu'à nouer cette serviette autour de tes hanches…

-Vous êtes complètement fou !

-Certainement pas. Ce sont les consignes du Lord.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux! Avec le froid qu'il fait?

-De toute façon, maintenant, tu vas t'allonger et dormir. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller pour ça, que je sache! Viens par là ! A défaut de vêtements, je te prête mon lit.

Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Et il était si fatigué que l'idée de s'allonger, même dans ce lit inconnu, finissait par être séduisante. La serviette humide nouée autour de la taille, il suivit le peintre dans la chambre.

Mulciber ouvrit les draps. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Le lit semblait propre.

-Couche-toi. Et donne moi cette serviette, je vais la mettre à sécher.

Le garçon s'exécuta, et tira très vite sur lui draps et couvertures. Mais le peintre, avançant vers lui, fit mine de les soulever pour venir se coucher à ses côtés. Retenant des deux mains la couverture, Harry lâcha un juron, levant vers lui un regard offensé. Le peintre pouffa de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai plus le droit de dormir dans mon lit, maintenant ?, gloussa-t-il, un genou sur le bord du matelas.

-Si, mais dans ce cas, j'irai dormir ailleurs, répliqua Harry, s'apprêtant à se lever.

-Reste là, imbécile. Je te fais marcher, je n'ai pas l'intention de me coucher pour l'instant. J'ai trop de choses à faire, et le vicomte ne va pas tarder à pointer son nez, tel que je le connais.

-Le vicomte ?, murmura Harry, consterné.

-Oui, le jeune Malefoy. Je lui donne des cours de peinture. Mais rassure toi, je ne l'emmènerai pas ici. Je vais t'enfermer à clef, je sais que tu adores ça. Surtout, ne fais aucun bruit. Si tu dors, tâche de ne pas ronfler trop fort!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Quels sont vos projets, mon cher Severus?

Avant de répondre, le pasteur leva sa tasse et but une gorgée de thé.

-Je vous avoue être assez indécis..., soupira-t-il enfin. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre amabilité. Mais mes recherches n'ont pas encore abouti, et j'aimerais mener quelques nouvelles investigations.

-Vous savez que vous êtes le bienvenu, quelle que soit la durée de votre séjour ici.

-Aujourd'hui, je compte aller me promener en ville, pour écouter, sonder la population... essayer de capter les rumeurs...

-Vous n'avez donc rien obtenu de concret chez lord Voldemort?

-Eh bien... il semblerait que le garçon ne soit plus à Manderley, même s'il y a séjourné bien plus longtemps que le Lord a bien voulu l'affirmer.

-Et où serait-il à présent?

Severus fit la moue.

-En fuite..., lâcha-t-il avec un vague geste de la main.

Après son petit déjeuner, Severus monta pour se préparer à sortir. Il se sentait fatigué et nerveux. Le sommeil l'avait fui la plus grande partie de la nuit, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne savait comment faire avancer ses recherches.

Mais il refusait de se laisser aller au découragement. Il se devait de retrouver Harry, non seulement parce qu'il l'avait promis aux Weasley, mais surtout, parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que le garçon fût perdu à jamais.

Il espérait aussi en apprendre plus sur la mort des Potter. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin d'élucider ce mystère, et que Pettigrew en détenait la clef. Mais dans cette affaire, il allait devoir jouer serré. Et l'idée de revoir le claveciniste et sa vilaine tête de rongeur ne le ravissait pas...

Peut-être pourrait-il, pour s'introduire à nouveau à Manderley, prétexter un désir ardent de rencontrer à nouveau son "vieil ami" Pettigrew... Mais pas plus Peter que le Lord ne seraient dupes de cette manoeuvre...

Soucieux, il finissait de se raser quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Son ami Thomas Collins se tenait devant lui, l'œil brillant. Il le fit entrer, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Désolé de vous déranger, Severus, dit le vicaire d'un ton plus excité que peiné. Je viens d'apprendre de notre servante une nouvelle qui, ai-je pensé, pourrait vous intéresser...

Il déclina l'offre que lui faisait Rogue de s'asseoir et reprit, fébrile:

-Il paraît que le poste de police de Wick a été attaqué cette nuit. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les bruits courent vite dans notre région...

Severus fronça les sourcils. En quoi cette information pouvait-elle le concerner?

-Je vois que vous vous demandez où je veux en venir. Figurez-vous que, d'après ce qu'on raconte, un dangereux meurtrier s'y trouvait détenu depuis hier soir. Et ce prisonnier a été enlevé au cours de cette attaque, laquelle a fait d'ailleurs pas moins de quatre morts parmi les policiers.

A la mention du « dangereux meurtrier », le cœur de Severus avait fait une violente embardée.

-Connait-on le nom de ce prisonnier?, murmura-t-il sourdement.

-Oui. Il s'agirait d'un certain Harry Potter... Ne s'agit-il pas du garçon que vous cherchez...?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il était si épuisé que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de dormir, même la perspective de devoir subir une pendaison ou une décapitation dans l'heure qui suivrait son réveil...

Quand il revint à lui, il mit un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait. La chambre n'était éclairée que par une lumière blafarde tombant de l'œil de bœuf. Il grelottait, et il comprit pourquoi en s'apercevant qu'il était nu comme un ver et que rien ne le couvrait.

Il regarda autour de lui, et sursauta. Quelqu'un était assis près du lit.

Il reconnut aussitôt Mulciber, son carnet à la main. Harry se redressa, se couvrant hâtivement de la couverture.

-Que…qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, dit-il avec colère.

-Tu vois bien, je dessine, répondit l'homme sans se troubler. J'adore croquer mes modèles dans leur sommeil, ils ne sont jamais aussi naturels et détendus que quand ils dorment. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu te tournes de l'autre côté, pour me présenter ton dos…et ton joli postérieur.

Écœuré, Harry se recoucha sur le dos, remontant le drap et la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, mon petit gars ?, gloussa le peintre. Tu peux bien te cacher, maintenant, je n'ai pas attendu ton autorisation pour te dessiner de face, de dos et de profil, pendant que tu roupillais! Tu veux voir les dessins?

-Non!

-Tant pis pour toi. Mais maintenant, assez rigolé. Il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Sans bouger, Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Saint Sébastien n'est pas vautré dans un lit à dormir. Il est debout, ligoté à un arbre ou une colonne, et il reçoit des flèches dans le ventre et dans la poitrine.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Sébastien, c'est toi! Alors, debout, garçon!

Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou, le peintre lui attrapa le poignet, et tirant de toutes ses forces, il eut vite fait de l'arracher au lit et de le mettre sur pieds. Mais le garçon se débattait, bien décidé à résister. Le peintre finit par le plaquer violemment contre le mur, l'immobilisant entre ses bras.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, souffla-t-il. Tu veux que ta copine Luna ait de gros ennuis, c'est ça ?

-Laissez Luna là où elle est.

-Je la laisserai tranquille si tu m'obéis. As-tu oublié ce que tu as promis au Lord ?

Harry sentit ses entrailles se retourner.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un…qu'une crapule.

-En attendant, la crapule a un tableau à peindre. Tu vas venir bien gentiment et faire ce que je te dis. Sinon...

Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, si le garçon ne voulait pas mettre Luna en danger.

-Donnez-moi au moins quelque chose pour me couvrir, protesta-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Mais bien sûr, il suffisait de demander! Tiens, prends ça !

Le peintre avait attrapé la serviette qu'il avait mise à sécher près du poêle. S'en saisissant prestement, Harry la noua tant bien que mal autour de sa taille, mais Mulciber s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

-Pas comme ça. Tu permets ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'agenouilla devant lui, et se mit à entortiller savamment la serviette autour des hanches du garçon, profitant de l'occasion pour le toucher sans vergogne aux endroits les plus intimes, au grand agacement de Harry.

-Voilà!, lança-t-il enfin en se relevant, l'œil allumé. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Suis-moi, maintenant.

Il tira le garçon derrière lui dans l'atelier, et le plaça à nouveau contre le poteau de bois.

Désabusé, le garçon se laissait manipuler passivement.

-On va faire un essai dans cette position, voir ce que ça donne..., bougonna l'homme, lui prenant les bras et les soulevant pour les croiser au-dessus de sa tête.

Il entreprit de lui lier ainsi les poignets au poteau, ce qui se révéla plutôt compliqué à réaliser dans cette posture. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, il s'affairait tant qu'il pouvait, peinant à serrer ses nœuds...

Pourtant, Harry ne cherchait plus à résister. Il avait compris que plus il se débattrait, plus il compromettrait le sort de Luna, et plus longtemps durerait son supplice.

L'homme semblait passablement énervé. Quand il eut achevé le haut, il s'accroupit pour ligoter les chevilles du garçon au pilier. Enfin parvenu au résultat escompté, il souffla et s'éloigna de quelques pas, enveloppant son modèle d'un regard appréciateur.

-Parfait... Je n'aurais jamais espéré m'en sortir aussi bien... , grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais tenir longtemps dans cette position, les bras en l'air?, grogna le garçon, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un morceau de chair inanimée qu'on malaxe à sa guise.

-Bien sûr que oui, s'esclaffa le peintre. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Et plus tu auras l'air de souffrir, mieux cela vaudra.

-Charmant! Si ce n'est pas trop demander, vous pourriez au moins remettre du bois dans la cheminée...? Vous avez peut-être chaud, vous, avec votre grosse pelisse, mais ce n'est pas mon cas...

Mulciber leva les yeux au ciel, puis céda aux instances de son jeune modèle en allant alimenter le feu qui, effectivement, déclinait dangereusement. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à une distance d'environ trois mètres et reprit ses accessoires de dessin.

-Regarde-moi!, lança-t-il impérieusement quand Harry fit mine de refermer les yeux, épuisé.

L'heure qui suivit parut durer une éternité au malheureux garçon. Le peintre continuait à dessiner, silencieux, concentré, ne s'interrompant que pour le houspiller quand il fermait les yeux, exiger de lui qu'il lève plus haut la tête ou lui ordonner de se déhancher comme une fille. Au bout d'un moment, l'artiste jeta son carnet à dessin sur une table, rapprocha un chevalet, y installa une toile, et se mit à la travailler, sourcils froncés et lèvres serrées.

La position de Harry était particulièrement inconfortable. Il souffrait de crampes dans les bras, sans parler de ses poignets que la corde blessait, et du froid qui le tenaillait, de plus en plus mordant, montant de ses pieds nus le long de ses jambes. Mais l'expression douloureuse de son visage devait correspondre parfaitement à ce qu'attendait le peintre. Inutile d'espérer un quelconque changement avant que l'artiste eût fini d'exécuter toutes ses fantaisies.

Éreinté et profondément découragé, le garçon sentit une nouvelle fois ses forces le quitter. Son regard se voilait peu à peu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à perdre connaissance.

Après tout, un évanouissement équivaudrait à une délivrance... Oubliant les consignes du peintre, il laissa tomber sa tête, les yeux clos.

Il les rouvrit brusquement en sentant le contact de mains qui s'affairaient sur son pagne. Mulciber était en train de retravailler le drapé de l'étoffe, le faisant descendre plus bas encore sur ses hanches.

-Voilà..., marmonnait-il dans sa barbe...Comme ça, ce sera beaucoup plus suggestif...

-Vous avez bientôt fini...?, grinça faiblement le garçon.

-Oh non..., ricana le peintre en se redressant, dévisageant Harry avec des yeux étrangement brillants. Ça ne fait que commencer...

Comme s'il cédait enfin à une envie qui le tenaillait depuis longtemps, il passa soudain ses mains entre le dos du garçon et le poteau, et les glissa sous le pagne, venant les poser sur ses fesses nues. Complètement revenu à lui, le garçon tressaillit, désagréablement surpris.

Décidément, ce château maudit n'abritait-il qu'un ramassis de bandits, de jouisseurs et de pervers...?

-Arrêtez!, cria-t-il, indigné, essayant sans succès de se dégager. Enlevez vos sales pattes de là!

-Vas-y! Continue à bouger...!, gloussa le peintre qui visiblement jubilait. C'est trop bon...

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter!, hurla Harry en se figeant.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi je devrais arrêter, hein? A quoi sert un modèle, à ton avis? Tu te crois mieux que les autres?

Tandis qu'une de ses mains restait là où elle était, palpant et massant la chair ferme qui s'offrait à elle, l'autre remontait le long du dos et des flancs du garçon, les tâtant avec gourmandise.

Profondément dégoûté, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il n'eût sans doute pas ressenti autant de répugnance si le Lord se fût trouvé en cet instant à la place du peintre... Choqué par la tournure de ses propres pensées, il eut un haut le cœur.

-Vous allez me lâcher, oui ou non!, rugit-il violemment et, n'y tenant plus, il cracha au visage du peintre.

Comme s'il eût entendu maintenant seulement ses invectives, l'homme resta un instant pétrifié. Puis il enleva ses mains et s'essuya lentement la joue de sa manche, fixant le garçon d'un regard d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il était étrangement inexpressif.

Harry le vit s'éloigner avec soulagement, mais l'homme revint presque aussitôt, muni d'un long chiffon noir. Il passa derrière lui, sans doute pour éviter un éventuel nouveau jet de salive, et enroula le chiffon autour de sa tête, le bâillonnant sans douceur.

Les coins des lèvres de Harry, déjà éprouvés par le précédent traitement que Mark et son père leur avaient infligé, se fendirent à nouveau douloureusement.

-Avec ça, tu ne pourras plus me cracher à la figure comme un malpropre, et ça évitera que tu alertes tout le château..., ricana le peintre, faisant le tour du poteau pour revenir se placer devant son modèle.

-Tu trouverais normal, reprit-il d'un ton amer, que le maître ait le droit de te toucher, et pas moi, simplement parce que tu es son _petit protégé_? Tout ça, parce que tu es un musicien, d'une autre trempe que les paysans, les putains ou les esclaves qui sont déjà passés ici?

L'homme lui soufflait au visage, serrant et ajustant soigneusement le baîllon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?, continuait-il. C'est injuste, n'est-ce pas? Dire que ça fait des heures que je t'ai sous les yeux, et je ne pourrais même pas me permettre de poser seulement une main sur toi?

A présent, l'homme ne se contentait plus de palper et de caresser le corps du garçon, il semblait trouver également du plaisir à pincer, tordre et griffer sa peau aux endroits les plus sensibles, veillant cependant à ne pas laisser de trace...

A son grand amusement, les yeux de sa victime ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de larmes de douleur, d'impuissance et de rage.

Ce furent quatre petits coups frappés contre la porte au rythme convenu avec le Lord qui mirent fin à cette odieuse torture. L'artiste poussa un juron et, les mains encore tremblantes, remit maladroitement la serviette en place autour des hanches de son modèle. Puis il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Lord Voldemort apparut, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce tandis que le peintre refermait la porte à double tour derrière lui. Son beau regard sombre s'était immédiatement posé sur Harry, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Que lui as-tu fait?, dit-il d'une voix dure. Pourquoi est-il bâillonné? Et...je rêve, ou il a pleuré?

-J'ai pensé qu'il serait encore plus convaincant ainsi, mylord, répondit tranquillement le peintre, à nouveau maître de lui. C'était un essai. Je vais lui enlever ce chiffon, si vous le désirez.

-Attends un peu..., murmura le maître.

Il s'approcha du garçon.

-Regarde-moi, Harry, dit-il doucement.

Le prisonnier s'exécuta, levant vers lui un regard brouillé, mais intense. Il espérait que le Lord allait enfin mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

Le peintre s'était approché à son tour et se tenait aux côtés du maître.

-C'est incroyable, dit rêveusement lord Voldemort, comme se parlant à lui même. Ces yeux...

-N'est-ce pas, qu'ils sont mis en valeur par le bâillon, mylord, triompha le peintre. Autrement, la bouche leur fait de l'ombre, vous ne trouvez pas...?

-Tu as raison, Jack. Il faut le peindre ainsi, même si nous ne sommes plus tout à fait dans le canon en ce qui concerne le saint. Tu es vraiment génial, tu sais!

-Bien sûr, que je suis un génie. Saint Sébastien bâillonné, quelle révolution!

-Le mieux serait que tu en peignes deux, continua le Lord avec un petit sourire. Un avec bâillon, et l'autre, les yeux bandés... Ca pourrait être très joli aussi. Nous choisirons le plus... convaincant. Qu'en penses-tu?

Toujours plus furieux, Harry s'agita et grogna. L'œil inquisiteur, le maître leva une main et toucha du pouce l'étoffe pressée contre les lèvres meurtries du garçon.

-Pourquoi ces tâches, Jack? On dirait qu'il a saigné...

-Oh...ce n'est rien, mylord. Là encore, juste une petite expérience...Pour la bonne cause...

-Tu exagères...Je t'avais pourtant mis en garde. Et ces marbrures, là, sur son torse...?

La main du Lord était descendue, sa paume glissant lentement, complaisamment sur la poitrine puis les flancs du garçon. Ce dernier frémit.

-Il a été... insolent, mylord. Il...m'a craché à la figure.

Le Lord avait l'air plus amusé que fâché. Il avança encore et posa ses deux mains chaudes sur les hanches à demi dénudées du garçon, se tenant tout contre lui.

-...Insolent? , susurra-t-il dans son oreille. Je t'avais dit d'obéir à Jack en tout point...Tu refuses donc de t'amender...?

Comme Harry grondait sourdement, le Lord raffermit sa prise autour de lui.

-Cette tenue est très seyante, chuchota-t-il, confidentiel. Sais-tu qu'ainsi, tu es... irrésistible?

Tenté de rugir comme un animal, Harry s'en empêcha, craignant de déclencher les rires de ses tourmenteurs.

-Tu es tellement séduisant en martyr, continua le Lord sur le même ton, que j'ai bien envie de te laisser encore un petit moment dans cette position, même si je devine que cela doit être légèrement... inconfortable pour toi. Ainsi, Jack pourra avancer son travail. Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps!

L'air faussement chagrin, le Lord lui caressa les cheveux, avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre une table sur laquelle attendaient une bouteille de vin et des verres. Il en remplit deux, en prit un pour lui même et apporta l'autre au peintre.

Ils trinquèrent en silence.

-Je peux continuer, mylord?, dit Mulciber quand il eut bu quelques gorgées. Vous n'allez pas me l'enlever tout de suite?

- Au contraire, j'aurai du plaisir à te regarder travailler. Tu peux prendre ton temps et tes aises. Mais remets une bûche dans le feu. Le garçon est glacé.

Le peintre s'exécuta sans rechigner, puis se réinstalla devant son chevalet, tout sémillant.

La fureur de Harry était à son comble. Il comprenait bien que le Lord s'appliquait, en l'humiliant ainsi, à lui faire payer ce qu'il considérait comme sa trahison, mais le garçon ne pouvait admettre ce comportement désinvolte, méprisant et surtout, résolument cruel.

Il se promit de prendre sa revanche à la première occasion.

-As-tu eu la visite de mon neveu?, demanda le Lord qui se tenait debout près du peintre et suivait des yeux ses coups de pinceaux, levant par intermittence le regard vers le modèle muet, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs terrifiants.

-Oui, bien sûr. Il est venu deux bonnes heures travailler ici, pendant que Potter dormait paisiblement dans mon lit, le ventre plein. Vous ne le saviez pas?

-Je m'en doutais. J'ai été pris par autre chose. Mes nièces et Lestrange sont enfin partis il y a quelques minutes, mais lui, il a déclaré à cor et à cris qu'il voulait rester, pour étudier la peinture avec toi...

Mulciber fit entendre un petit ricanement.

-Je suis extrêmement flatté... A propos, savez vous qu'il ne manque pas de talent, ce garçon, malgré sa fatuité?

-Vraiment? N'empêche que j'aurais préféré le voir partir avec sa mère. Je lui laisse deux jours, et je le fiche dehors. Je trouverai un prétexte quelconque...

-Voulez-vous voir son travail? Il y a une toile commencée, là-bas...

-Oh, non... il sera trop content de me la présenter lui-même... Ne le privons pas de ce plaisir. Pour le moment, je préfère profiter d'un autre spectacle, beaucoup plus... excitant...

Le Lord posa à nouveau sur Harry un regard insistant. A cet instant, on entendit frapper. Les deux hommes firent la grimace avec une belle unisson.

-C'est sûrement mon neveu, justement, fit le maître à voix basse. Quand on parle du loup...Quelle guigne! Vite, va délier Harry!

Mulciber attrapa un couteau sur une table et se précipita vers son modèle. De deux coups secs, il trancha les liens qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Comme un pantin dont on a brusquement lâché les ficelles, le garçon s'affala sur le sol, à demi évanoui.

Le Lord bondit vers lui et, mettant un genou à terre, le souleva entre ses bras puissants. Puis il le porta en courant jusqu'à la chambre du peintre, le jeta sur le lit sans prendre le temps de lui enlever son bâillon, et revint dans l'atelier, négligeant dans sa hâte de fermer la porte à clef.

Une fois seul, le garçon resta prostré quelques instants, avant de s'asseoir sur la couche et de défaire avec peine son bâillon, les bras tremblants de fatigue. Puis il se leva lentement, s'enveloppant dans la couverture, et fit quelques pas chancelants jusqu'à la porte.

Là, il colla son oreille contre le battant.

* * *

Le peintre attendait le signal pour déverrouiller la porte vitrée contre laquelle on avait à nouveau frappé avec insistance. Dès que le maître fut revenu, il ouvrit, et la lumière du jour entra à flots dans l'atelier.

Comme prévu, les deux hommes virent apparaître le jeune vicomte, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il n'était pas seul. Tel un chasseur exhibant son butin, il tenait par le col un mince adolescent aux cheveux noirs et frisés, le tirant et le poussant brutalement pour le faire entrer.

Le garçon semblait terrifié, et, la tête basse, n'osait lever les yeux vers les deux hommes.

-Tenez, mon oncle, claironna Drago Malefoy, et vous aussi, mon cher Mulciber! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, alors que je m'apprêtais à vous rendre visite! Cet être étrange rôdait dans les parages, se préparant assurément à faire un mauvais coup...

Et d'une poussée un peu plus forte que les autres, il projeta en avant le jeune esclave qui tomba à genoux devant le Lord.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ouf, j'en suis venue à bout... J'avoue avoir pas mal souffert, la reprise a été dure. Comme toujours, je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires! N'oubliez pas que plus les reviews seront nombreuses, plus j'aurai la pêche (et l'inspiration) pour écrire la suite!**

**Et maintenant, les réponses aux non-inscrits:**

**Anonyme: **Merchi ! Et voici la suite...

**Sarah**: Oh, tu veux m'écarteler? C'est pas gentil, ça! Fais comme moi, écris une fic et défoule-toi sur le malheureux Harry!! Merci à toi et à bientôt!

**Elie**: J'espère que tu as brillamment réussi tes partiels! Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre (et le suivant)...Bisous!

**Fanny-kun**: Merci pour cette très belle review, une fois de plus. Tu aimes le couple Harry/Severus? Tant mieux, hé hé hé... Moi, je trouve que Sev porte fort bien la soutane! Oh, quel dommage que tu sois atteinte de fainéantise aigue...Tu as vraiment du talent, pourtant! Certains auteurs ne publient pas régulièrement, sais-tu? Si tu t'y mets, je te soutiendrai! A bientôt!!

**Kike**: Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Severus soit lui aussi sous le charme de notre jeune musicien? C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup, mais je me suis laissée tenter par cette nouvelle dimension de l'histoire qui ne m'a pas paru trop invraisemblable, vu le contexte. Harry parviendra-t-il à sortir indemne de toutes ses épreuves? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son calvaire est loin d'être terminé. Merci pour ton soutien, bisous!

**Tranen**: Hi hi hi...je savais que ça te plairait! Bon, tu as raison, le Lord ne cherche pas encore les explications (ça va venir en temps et en heure), il veut surtout frapper fort pour enlever à Harry toute envie de recommencer. Notre héros va-t-il accepter de poser? Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il n'aura pas vraiment le choix, hum...Voilà, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! Ziboux!

**Anonyme **(2ème du nom): Trop de suspense? Oh, mais je ne sais pas faire autrement, moi, hum...Allez, je l'avoue, j'adore vous faire souffrir, niark...Merci pour ton mot, et à bientôt j'espère!

**Loan**: Je suis bien contente d'avoir réalisé ton rêve. Oui, ça me paraissait assez crédible, que Rogue soit ainsi tiraillé entre une forte attirance pour son élève et son éthique stricte d'homme d'église. Décidément, Harry attire tout le monde, ça semble peut-être excessif, mais j'ai connu des gens comme ça (ils sont rares, et moi, je n'en fais pas partie, je ne sais pas l'effet que ça fait, hélas... ou plutôt, heureusement?). J'espère que toi aussi, tu as passé de bonnes fêtes, et je te remercie encore pour ton enthousiasme!

**Une potterienne**: Un grand merci à toi pour cette review longue et passionnante, ma chère! Pour en revenir au titre, en fait, je ne l'aime pas trop, je l'ai choisi un peu rapidement... A vrai dire, toutes les passions décrites dans cette fic sont plus ou moins "coupables" (ou inavouables), dans la mesure où elles ne peuvent mener à rien d'équilibré ni d'officiel, mise à part peut-être celle que Ginny éprouve pour Harry (oulà, je vais me faire crier dessus), mais qui n'est pas réciproque, malheureusement pour elle (et heureusement pour nous). Et si l'une de ces passions se révèlait à double sens (ce que tout le monde espère), elle ne serait plus vraiment "coupable", et le titre perdrait son intérêt. Enfin bref, je m'embrouille, là...-Oui, oui, le Lord est très malin, il a détecté les vraies motivations de Severus en une seule courte confrontation, et sa jalousie est effectivement redoutable.- Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la sensualité de la scène décrivant la chevauchée. J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop... ou pas assez.- Tu analyses très finement ce que Rogue éprouve. Chapeau!!- Oui, Narcissa abandonne vite, mais il faut reconnaître que le Lord est habile et déjoue tous les soupçons. Tout de même, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu la rendre un peu plus coriace (elle aurait pu faire des explorations nocturnes, et tout...ça aurait mieux concordé avec sa personnalité du début, très audacieuse et entreprenante).-Drago...ah je ne le gâte pas vraiment dans cette fic. Il n'a pas le beau rôle, le pauvre. Je ne sais pas si je réussirai à redorer son blason d'ici la fin...-Quand est-ce qu'on en saura plus sur le Lord? Hé hé...en temps voulu, et pas avant. -Voilà, je t'embrasse, et à bientôt!

**Muzuki**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est vrai que si le Lord se montre trop cruel envers Harry, il gâchera ses chances avec lui (qui sont déjà réduites). Mais saura-t-il se contenir? Ce n'est pas vraiment un homme "bon" ou "miséricordieux". Bises!

**Elodie**: Merci, merci! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la "punition" de Harry! A bientôt j'espère!

**Ne partez pas sans laisser une review !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard, totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Pendant plus de deux semaines, je n'avais plus internet. Il a fallu que je me rachète un ordi (le mien avait 10 ans et n'était plus très performant), et que je revoie complètement mon système de connexion. Autant vous dire que j'ai galéré, surtout que la période est plutôt chargée au niveau boulot...**

**Enfin bref, j'ai fini par m'en sortir, et voici enfin la suite... Je ne sais pas si vous l'attendiez avec impatience, j'ai comme l'impression que le dernier chapitre vous a déçus plus encore que je ne le craignais...**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

-Maître…, dit Neville d'une voix tremblante, la tête basse.

-Que veux-tu ?, interrogea durement le Lord. Tu n'as pas à venir traîner par ici sans que je t'aie fait appeler, tu le sais.

-Je voulais vous parler…

-Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ? Tu me déranges, et tu perturbes Mulciber dans son travail.

Durant cet échange, suivi attentivement par Drago Malefoy, le peintre s'était empressé de retirer du chevalet la toile du Saint Sébastien et l'avait déposée dos au mur, dans un recoin sombre de la pièce.

Le jeune métis levait à présent vers le Lord un regard direct, bien que craintif. Il avala péniblement sa salive.

-Je voulais que vous sachiez…, commença-t-il avec effort, que c'est moi … qui ai organisé…la fuite de Harry. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Luna si…

De l'agacement, l'expression du visage du Lord passa brutalement à la stupéfaction, puis à la plus extrême fureur. Il se jeta sur Neville, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva presque de terre.

-Tais-toi, espèce de cloporte malfaisante !, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tout en secouant comme un prunier le malheureux garçon. Je ne veux plus te voir, compris ? Je te ferai appeler, tout à l'heure, et nous règlerons cette question, tous les deux.

Le jeune métis vacilla en reprenant pied, et s'apprêta à sortir, apeuré. Mais Drago intervint à cet instant, s'adressant à lui.

-Harry ? Harry Potter ? Est-ce lui dont tu veux parler, moricaud ?

L'esclave glissa un regard anxieux vers le Lord. Ce dernier semblait pris de court.

-Heu…, balbutia Neville.

-Harry Potter, le violoniste recherché pour meurtre ?, insista Drago, de plus en plus incisif et menaçant. C'est bien à lui que tu faisais allusion ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as _organisé sa fuite_ ?

-Laissez, Drago, intervint abruptement le Lord. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Cet esclave perd la tête !

-Non, mon oncle, répliqua le vicomte, indigné. Pardonnez-moi, mais je tiens à en avoir le cœur net. Si ce négrillon a effectivement organisé la fuite de Harry Potter, il mérite la mort ! Je vous rappelle qu'un dangereux meurtrier court actuellement dans la nature au lieu de se balancer au bout d'une corde, et c'est ce misérable qui en est la cause, il vient de l'avouer !

-Mais non, vous n'avez rien compris du tout, mon cher neveu ! Personne n'a aidé ce musicien à s'enfuir, et j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on revienne constamment sur cette histoire. Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous en mêler. Quant à toi, imbécile, va-t-en d'ici, avant que je perde mon calme pour de bon.

Mais au lieu de sortir, l'esclave tomba de nouveau à genoux aux pieds du Lord.

-S'il vous plait, ne faites pas de mal à Luna, clama-t-il, désespéré. Je vous expliquerai tout. Elle n'est pas coupable, c'est moi qui…

-Mais tu vas te taire, espèce d'abruti!, cria cette fois Mulciber en se précipitant sur Neville pour le rouer de coups au moyen d'une cravache qu'il avait ramassée dans un coin.

Avec un glapissement, le garçon courba l'échine, la tête cachée entre ses bras.

-Qui est cette Luna ?, questionna encore Drago, visiblement très intrigué.

Le Lord se sentit contraint de répondre.

-Oh…la nièce de la cuisinière…, dit-il sèchement, une petite paysanne insignifiante dont ce moricaud est amoureux.

-Et pourquoi vient-il vous supplier de l'épargner ? Qu'a-t-elle donc fait de mal, pour que vous la punissiez ?

-Elle s'est mal comportée, c'est tout. Rien de bien grave. De plus, j'ai allégé sa sentence...

Malgré lui, Neville avait relevé la tête pour écouter ce qui se disait entre le maître et Drago. Un coup de cravache l'atteignit au visage, et il poussa un cri déchirant.

Presque aussitôt, la porte de la chambre du peintre s'ouvrit brutalement, livrant passage à Harry Potter (*)

o°o°O°o

-Vous serait-il possible de me conduire à Wick, au poste de police, mon cher Thomas ?

-Au poste de police ?, s'étonna Collins. Mais…Dans quel but ?

-Eh bien…j'aimerais inspecter les lieux. Peut-être trouverai-je un indice sur place ?

-Un indice ?

-Oui, des traces, un objet, n'importe quoi me permettant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé exactement là-bas. Et, pourquoi pas, une piste menant à l'endroit où ce garçon a été conduit par ses ravisseurs…

-Mais... je suppose que la police est déjà en train d'enquêter, mon ami …Votre présence ne risque-t-elle pas de paraître…insolite…gênante, ou même suspecte?

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Je saurai donner une explication, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils n'oseront pas contrarier un homme d'église.

-Oh, n'en soyez pas si sûr ! Quand il s'agit d'affaires de cette importance… ! Il y a eu meurtre…un shérif et trois de ses hommes ont été assassinés…

-Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Collins ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

-Mais comment pourriez-vous trouver un indice qui aurait échappé aux enquêteurs ?, reprit-il, visiblement ennuyé.

-Je pense être aussi malin qu'eux, mon cher Thomas. Votre cocher a-t-il un peu de disponibilité cet après midi ?

-Hélas, non, il doit me conduire dans ma tournée de visite aux malades. Mais si vous n'êtes pas trop impatient, je…

-Pouvez-vous me prêter une monture, dans ce cas ?

-Eh bien…oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais…la route est longue, Severus. D'ici à Wick, il y a bien dix milles à parcourir. Ne craignez vous pas d'être épuisé après cette pénible chevauchée ?

-Absolument pas. Je vais me changer immédiatement, et je me mets en route, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Très bien. Je m'empresse de prévenir Roberts, il va vous préparer un bon cheval, et il vous décrira le parcours à suivre.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le jeune violoniste offrait une image saisissante. Pieds et mollets nus, vêtu d'une chemise froissée à peine fermée et de hauts-de-chausse beaucoup trop grands pour lui, il se tenait à présent au milieu de l'atelier, pâle, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux étincelants.

Drago Malefoy laissait pendre sa mâchoire, sidéré. Quant au Lord et à Mulciber, ils semblaient presque aussi surpris que le vicomte.

Profitant de la diversion, Neville se releva lentement, regardant lui aussi le nouveau venu, une main dissimulant la cuisante balafre qui lui barrait la joue.

-Harry Potter…, souffla Drago d'une voix blanche.

Les poings fermés du Lord se détendirent lentement.

-J'aurais préféré, soupira-t-il, que vous n'appreniez pas… de cette manière que Potter se trouvait caché ici, mais puisqu'il a jugé bon de venir se présenter…

-Comment osez-vous frapper Neville ?, interrogea violemment Harry, accusant du regard Mulciber toujours muni de la cravache.

Sortant de ses gonds, le peintre se précipita cette fois sur le jeune violoniste, brandissant la cravache comme un forcené. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le coup qui partait vers son visage. Il le reçut sur l'épaule.

-Jack !, avertit le Lord, furieux, en avançant à son tour.

-Qui t'a permis de voler mes vêtements ?, hurla le peintre, hors de lui. Et de quel droit viens-tu me faire des reproches, alors que je ne fais qu'exécuter la volonté de…

-Jack !, lança à nouveau le maître. Calme-toi ! Je crois que Harry est un peu énervé, et tu ne vaux pas mieux.

-Je ne suis pas énervé ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous battez ce garçon ! protesta hargneusement Harry, désignant Neville du menton tout en frottant son épaule meurtrie.

-Attendez, là ! Je voudrais comprendre, moi !, intervint Drago en avançant au milieu de l'atelier. Tout le monde a l'air de trouver normal que Potter soit là, et…

Le Lord leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Patience, mon neveu ! Vous allez tout savoir d'ici peu. Mais avant, j'aimerais qu'on évite de faire couler le sang. Il y a trop de tension dans l'air. Jack, accompagne Drago dehors. Allez jusqu'au château, tous les deux, je vous rejoins de suite. J'ai besoin d'avoir une petite explication avec ce jeune homme.

-Mais je ne veux… commença le vicomte, frustré.

Le peintre ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre. Déposant en passant la cravache dans les mains du Lord, il saisit le jeune aristocrate par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte _manu militari_, malgré ses tentatives de résistance.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, le Lord marcha vers Harry, et fit mine de lui poser la main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme recula de trois pas, l'œil farouche.

-Ne me touchez pas…, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

-Attention, Harry, avertit l'homme nerveusement. Tu continues à accumuler les impairs. Tu viens de révéler ta présence au vicomte, qui l'ignorait jusqu'à présent.

-Je m'en moque.

-Il risque fort d'aller te dénoncer à la police.

-Et alors ? Je ne demande qu'à quitter ce château et ses habitants.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul à être compromis dans cette histoire. Si Drago te dénonce, il me dénonce, moi aussi. Comme ton protecteur, et le meurtrier des quatre policiers.

-Il est temps que la police ait connaissance de vos agissements, répliqua brutalement le garçon, les yeux pleins de défi.

-Tu es un ingrat.

-Et vous, un homme cruel et malhonnête.

-Je te rappelle aussi que le sort de Luna est entre tes mains, ainsi que celui de cet esclave. Par ton comportement, tu peux décider de leur survie ou de leur mort.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, claqua Harry avec mépris. Vous êtes un homme … sans pitié, et sans morale. Un maître-chanteur.

-Pense ce que tu veux, Harry, dit l'homme, exaspéré. Tu juges peut-être mes méthodes indignes, mais sache que je ne dispose d'aucun autre moyen pour te sauver de toi-même et de ta folie suicidaire. Si je te laissais faire, tu serais mort depuis longtemps, pendu au gibet.

Sans répondre, Harry fit la grimace d'un air buté.

-Quant à toi, moricaud, continua le maître, se tournant vers Neville, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi et de quelle manière tu as organisé la fuite de Harry.

Redressant la tête, le jeune esclave prit une inspiration, puis commença vaillamment.

-Je…je me suis introduit dans votre chambre, en suivant Dobby. Là, je me suis caché derrière une tapisserie, et j'ai vu comment on actionnait l'entrée de la chambre secrète… Dès que Dobby est reparti, je suis allé parler à Harry.

Le Lord donnait de petits coups de cravache sur sa botte.

-Pourquoi diable as-tu fait cela ?, gronda-t-il. Pour me défier ? Tu avais fait un pari avec quelqu'un, ou quoi ?

-Non, maître. Quand la police est arrivée au château, Harry a disparu brusquement. Nous nous inquiétions tous pour lui, aussi ai-je décidé de trouver sa cachette et de lui rendre visite pour… prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Tu as enfreint toutes mes interdictions…, rugit le Lord, menaçant.

L'esclave rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, mais poursuivit son récit, toujours avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

-Harry m'a avoué qu'il en avait assez d'être enfermé, et qu'il désirait s'enfuir. J'ai donc décidé de l'aider.

-Tu n'es qu'un esclave minable, naïf et stupide. Continue !

-Eh bien... j'en ai parlé à Luna, et je l'ai persuadée de conduire Harry jusqu'à Wick. De là, il aurait pu embarquer pour quitter le pays. Elle a fini par accepter. Et deux soirs plus tard, je venais le chercher dans sa cachette avec une corde, en entrant de la même façon que la première fois.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant, marmonna le Lord, les dents serrées. Au fond, cela t'arrangeait bien, de te débarrasser de lui. Sais-tu ce que tu mérites pour ta traîtrise ?

-Oui, maître, répondit Neville en courbant la tête. Mais si vous me tuez, promettez-moi de ne pas faire de mal à Luna…

-Je ne te promettrai rien du tout. Par contre, tu ne serais pas fâché si je tuais Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville leva vers lui des yeux choqués.

-Oh…non, maître ! Pourquoi devrais-je me réjouir d'une chose aussi horrible ?

Le Lord ricana sans lui répondre, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le violoniste dépenaillé.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Quelle sanction infligerais-tu à Neville ?

-Aucune. Je lui rendrais sa liberté et le laisserais quitter ce château maudit où il est traité comme une bête.

-C'est ça. Et avec sa peau noire, il serait vite réduit en esclavage par le premier venu, ou enfermé dans un cachot et condamné à mort pour une raison futile.

-Je ne veux pas quitter ce château, ajouta Neville sombrement.

Le Lord se remit à rire d'un air satisfait et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Harry.

-Tu vois ? Il ne demande qu'à rester auprès de moi, contrairement à toi. Mon indulgence à son égard dépendra entièrement de toi. Si tu montres de… la bonne volonté, je l'épargnerai, comme j'épargnerai Luna.

Le regard flamboyant que Harry levait vers le Lord n'avait rien d'amical. Mais le garçon eut un léger signe de tête que l'homme considéra comme un consentement muet.

-Très bien, reprit-il, débonnaire. Va t'habiller un peu plus correctement, Harry, nous allons regagner le château. Quant à toi, canaille, continua-t-il à l'intention de Neville, je ne veux plus t'avoir dans les pattes avant un bon moment. Tâchez de vous faire oublier, ta petite amie et toi, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller. Compris ?

Le jeune métis baissa la tête, signe de soumission, puis se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il fut bientôt seul avec le Lord.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'habiller ?, demanda ce dernier. Tu ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue.

-Je n'ai rien à me mettre, bougonna le garçon. Votre ami Mulciber m'a pris mes vêtements.

Le Lord parut amusé. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du peintre et y entra, invitant Harry à le suivre.

-Viens voir par ici. Il doit y avoir de quoi te vêtir dans cette armoire.

Il l'ouvrit et se mit à fouiller. Harry le laissait faire, indifférent. Le Lord jeta des bas et une redingote sur le lit.

-Tiens, mets-ça. Dépêche-toi, nous n'allons pas moisir ici.

Harry hésitait. Pour enfiler les bas, il devait retirer les hauts-de-chausse. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, puisqu'en fouillant dans l'armoire avant de surgir dans l'atelier pour prendre la défense de Neville, il avait pioché à la va-vite ce qui se présentait à lui. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se déshabiller devant le Lord. Finalement, il attrapa les affaires sur le lit et se dirigea vivement vers le cabinet de toilette.

Heureusement, le Lord ne chercha pas à le retenir et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry revenait dans la chambre. Trop grands, les bas tire-bouchonnaient sur ses chevilles, et la veste ne valait guère mieux, mais au moins, il était couvert, et le Lord se montra satisfait. Seules manquaient les chaussures. Harry eut vite fait de retrouver les siennes, boueuses et encore humides, traînant dans un coin de l'atelier.

Le Lord tendit à Harry une cape grise qui devait également appartenir au peintre.

-Mets ceci par dessus le reste, et tire le capuchon sur ta tête. Inutile que tout le château soit au courant que tu es de retour parmi nous…

Harry s'exécuta. La capuche le dissimulait complètement, jetant une ombre sur son visage.

-Je t'emmène dans ma chambre, où tu m'attendras, dit le Lord en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Est-ce la peine de préciser que je vais poster quelqu'un en faction au pied de ma fenêtre? Avant de m'occuper de toi, je devrai d'abord m'expliquer avec mon neveu…et ceci risque de ne pas se régler en cinq minutes.

o0o0o0o0o

Curieusement, nous avons fait halte à la même auberge qu'à l'aller, alors que Bella avait juré ses grands dieux qu'elle n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds. En fait, il n'y a guère d'autre choix, sur ce trajet qui sépare Manderley de notre Manoir…

Nous sommes attablés devant un repas copieux, bien que peu raffiné. Bella interpelle la servante.

-Dis-moi, la fille ! Ce criminel a-t-il enfin été rattrapé ?, lance-t-elle en désignant l'affiche représentant le visage de Harry, toujours placardée sur le mur en face de nous.

La servante ouvre de grands yeux, puis fait la moue.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant, madame ?

-Au courant de quoi ?, dis-je précipitamment, regrettant aussitôt mon impulsivité.

Bella me jette un regard sardonique.

-Ce garçon…Harry Potter, reprend la servante d'un ton confidentiel, en se penchant vers nous, …imaginez qu'il a été capturé par des paysans, et amené au poste de Wick, pas plus tard qu'hier soir ! Et puis…

-Comment ? Potter, capturé ? Il était temps !, s'exclame bruyamment Bella, tandis que je me sens défaillir d'angoisse. Nous ne l'avons pas su, en effet...Mais il semblerait que ce soit tout récent.

-Attendez, madame, je n'ai pas fini, coupe la fille en croisant fièrement ses bras trop gras. Figurez-vous qu'il n'y est pas resté longtemps, dans son cachot. Au milieu de la nuit, une troupe de brigands sanguinaires a attaqué le poste. Ils ont tué quatre hommes, dont le shérif de là-bas, et tout ça pour délivrer Potter.

Nous sommes sous le choc. Bella lance des imprécations contre la faiblesse des effectifs de police et l'incompétence des shérifs. Rodolphus tente vainement de la calmer et me regarde à la dérobée.

Quant à moi, je songe à ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit à Manderley…des galops de chevaux, des appels étouffés…qui a délivré Harry ?

Et si c'était mon oncle ?

Je suis surprise que Bella n'émette pas cette hypothèse, mais je me garde bien de l'évoquer.

Peut-être Harry est-il actuellement de nouveau chez lord Voldemort, alors que je suis partie et que je n'aurai aucune possibilité d'y retourner avant longtemps…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus suivait le factionnaire qui lui faisait aimablement visiter le poste de police de Wick. Le pasteur était le seul à avoir été admis à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment. Les badauds qui essayaient depuis des heures de s'y introduire étaient refoulés sans ménagement. Mais la tenue d'homme d'église de Severus (qui avait discrètement enfilé sa soutane au dessus de sa tenue de cavalier en arrivant aux abords de la ville de Wick) en avait imposé aux gardes qui l'avaient fait entrer sans difficulté.

Il put ainsi voir de ses yeux le minuscule cachot dans lequel Harry avait été enfermé, ainsi que la salle de garde et le hall d'accueil, dont le dallage était encore maculé par endroits de larges tâches de sang bruni.

Le garçon avait-il été blessé au cours de l'échauffourée ? Son jeune sang avait-il coulé lui aussi, se mêlant à celui des policiers assassinés ? Dans quel état se trouvait-il actuellement ?

Autant de questions que Severus ne pouvait poser au garde sans paraître s'intéresser de manière suspecte au jeune fugitif.

-Voir les blessés, pour vous assurer qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de réconfort moral ?, répondit le factionnaire au pasteur, qui aurait volontiers rencontré les survivants de l'attaque. Malheureusement, les blessés ne sont plus là, mon révérend. Et ils sont peu nombreux. Sur les six hommes, quatre sont morts. Les deux restants sont en fort mauvais état, et je pense qu'un homme d'église est déjà à leur chevet pour leur dispenser la bonne parole…

-Dans ce cas, s'ils sont entre de bonnes mains…Mais dites-moi encore, jeune homme, n'a-t-on pas découvert des traces du passage des criminels, des objets perdus par exemple, qui permettraient de les identifier?

-Pas grand chose à ma connaissance, mon révérend. Et les enquêteurs ont emporté ce qui pouvait montrer de l'intérêt. Je sais qu'ils ont trouvé des sacs ayant appartenu aux fugitifs…c'est-à-dire, au meurtrier Potter, et à sa petite amie.

Severus tressaillit.

-Vous voulez dire…que Potter n'était pas seul ?

-Non, mon révérend. Vous ne le saviez pas? A ce qu'il paraît, une jeune fille l'accompagnait, une petite blondinette. Ca, c'est la version des paysans qui les ont capturés avant de les conduire au shérif, pour recevoir la prime.

Évidemment !, songea Severus, à la fois agacé et amusé. Harry avait réussi à trouver une jolie fille pour lui servir de guide…Quel incorrigible séducteur !

-Et…ils avaient des sacs ?, reprit-il, très intrigué. En a-t-on fait l'inventaire ? Que contenaient-ils ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mon révérend. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le shérif Gordon, qui mène l'enquête depuis ce matin, a tout sorti et étalé par terre. Il y avait des vêtements, de la nourriture…Ensuite, il a tout ramassé et emporté, sauf ceci, sans doute parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas… à moins que ce soit un oubli. Regardez !

Le factionnaire marcha jusqu'au bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit un paquet de feuillets qu'il montra à Severus.

Des partitions manuscrites ! Rogue tendit une main légèrement tremblante et saisit les feuillets que l'homme lui permit de consulter.

Un quatuor à cordes ! L'écriture fine, nerveuse et saccadée de Harry ! En reconnaissant la façon très caractéristique qu'avait son ancien élève de noter la musique, Severus sentit une sorte de fièvre le gagner.

Il devait à tout prix emporter ces feuillets. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de s'en emparer.

-Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je prenne ces manuscrits, mon garçon?, demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi calme et dépassionné que possible.

-Heu…C'est-à-dire que…il faudrait obtenir l'autorisation du shérif, mon révérend. Tout ce qui a été trouvé ici doit…

-Allons…vous m'avez dit vous-même que votre supérieur n'en avait pas voulu ! En quoi une partition musicale peut-elle avoir de l'intérêt pour l'enquête ?

-Eh bien…il semblerait que ce soit le criminel Potter qui en soit l'auteur, et…

-Et quoi donc ? Selon toute vraisemblance, ce délinquant se balancera prochainement au bout d'une corde. Qu'est-ce que ces quelques gribouillages illisibles changeront à cela, mon ami ?

Le factionnaire parut déstabilisé.

-Je suis moi-même musicien, continua Severus avec sérieux, espérant rassurer le policier. Je vais analyser cette partition, et sait-on jamais, si j'y trouve quoique ce soit de suspect ou d'intéressant pour l'enquête, j'en informerai le shérif. Croyez-moi, ces notes ne peuvent être lues que par un spécialiste. Votre chef n'en tirera rien sans mon aide…

Pris de court et impressionné par la froide assurance du pasteur, le jeune factionnaire ne savait que répondre. Severus roula les feuillets avec détermination et les glissa dans sa soutane tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-A bientôt, mon garçon. Et merci pour votre amabilité !

Quand le garde eut enfin repris ses esprits et se ravisa, prêt à se précipiter à la suite du vicaire pour le retenir, ce dernier avait déjà disparu, happé par la foule qui se bousculait et bourdonnait devant l'entrée du poste de police, repoussée par les gardes inflexibles.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Assis près de la cheminée avec un livre, Harry sursauta quand le Lord entra dans la chambre. Dobby suivait son maître, et il déposa un plateau sur le bureau avant de ressortir, non sans avoir salué Harry au passage, visiblement content de le revoir.

-Alors, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, pendant ces longues heures ?, s'enquit le Lord d'un ton léger.

Harry se leva lentement sans desserrer les lèvres, posant le livre sur sa chaise. Le Lord ne parut pas remarquer sa mauvaise humeur.

-Tu as faim ?

Sans répondre, le garçon alla s'installer devant le plateau. Comme toujours, la nourriture était bonne et abondante. Tandis que Harry mangeait et buvait un verre de vin, le Lord vaquait à diverses occupations. Puis il vint s'asseoir près de son jeune convive.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir de quelle manière a réagi mon neveu, après que je lui aie expliqué les raisons de ta présence ici ?

Quelles raisons avait donc bien pu invoquer le Lord? Qu'il offrait l'asile à un criminel pour mieux pouvoir le mettre dans son lit? Certainement pas... Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme, puis haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il s'en moquait.

-Figure-toi qu'il a promis de garder le secret. Mais il a émis une condition.

Le Lord semblait espérer une réaction de la part de Harry. Ce dernier garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

- En échange de son silence, il a exigé de pouvoir devenir le disciple de Mulciber, ou disons plus modestement, son apprenti. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était en effet surprenant de la part du prétentieux vicomte, mais Harry se garda de laisser paraître quoique ce soit.

-J'aime autant te dire que Jack n'était pas ravi, mais il a été contraint de se soumettre… ah ha ha…

Constatant que Harry ne daignerait pas répondre, le Lord se leva et alla ouvrir la chambre secrète. Il y pénétra et revint peu après, portant le violon du garçon.

Ce dernier avait fini de manger. Après une hésitation, il se leva, et, venant à la rencontre du Lord, il prit la boîte, silencieux.

-Es-tu content de le retrouver ?, demanda l'homme avec un léger frémissement dans la voix.

Les yeux fixés sur la boîte, Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Alors... veux-tu bien me jouer quelque chose ?

La demande était empreinte de simplicité, voire d'humilité. Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais il plongea son regard dans celui du maître comme pour mesurer sa sincérité. Puis, se détournant, il déposa la boîte sur le sol, au pied du mur, et sortit violon et archet. Il s'accorda, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le Lord.

-Je ne peux pas commencer directement avec quelque chose de beau ou d'intéressant, dit-il d'une voix un peu éraillée. Il faut d'abord que je me chauffe les doigts.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis que l'homme l'avait rejoint dans la chambre.

-Mais je t'en prie, sourit le Lord, affable. J'ai tout mon temps.

L'homme s'installa dans son fauteuil, contemplant les flammes.

Après une minute durant laquelle il se contenta de respirer profondément, les mains le long du corps, dans le but de se détendre et de se concentrer, Harry reprit son violon et se lança calmement dans une gamme. Il enchaîna sur une étude en doubles cordes qui lui avait autrefois donné bien du fil à retordre, mais qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement aujourd'hui.

Il sentait sa technique se remettre en place peu à peu. L'étude était belle, harmonieuse, et il vit à l'attitude du Lord que ce dernier tendait l'oreille.

Quand le garçon se jugea suffisamment préparé, il attaqua un concerto de Vivaldi, assez simple d'exécution, mais très agréable. Cette fois, le Lord avait levé la tête et le regardait attentivement, le menton dans la main.

Le musicien se sentait bien. Il avait retrouvé son aisance habituelle.

Brusquement, il songea qu'en fuyant le château et le Lord, il avait failli perdre cela, ce plaisir intense, cette sorte de jubilation secrète qui était aussi vitale pour lui que de boire ou de manger ...

Bêtement, il avait couru au devant de la mort. Mais le Lord l'avait sauvé.

Et à présent, l'homme l'écoutait avec cette attention si particulière, qui avait le don de le troubler et le griser tout à la fois.

Quand il eut vibré la dernière note, il fixa le maître qui s'était levé tandis qu'il jouait et s'était adossé à un des montants de la cheminée.

-Très joli…, dit l'homme gravement. Léger, mais… sensible et plaisant, en tout cas sous tes doigts. C'est une pièce plutôt facile à jouer, je présume ?

-Oui, bien sûr, reconnut le garçon. On donne à travailler ce concerto aux élèves de troisième année…

-Il n'empêche que tu as su le rendre intéressant. Je te remercie. Joue moi autre chose, maintenant. Quelque chose d'un peu plus… consistant.

-Du Bach ?, souffla Harry.

-Je n'osais pas te le demander.

Le choix du garçon se porta sur la première partita en si mineur. Il se plongea dans cette musique familière tel un homme assoiffé qui, parvenu à une source après plusieurs jours de marche dans le désert, se jette avidement sur l'eau qu'il y trouve et la savoure avec délectation.

Oubliées, ses tristes mésaventures, ses souffrances, son humiliation. Il en arriva même à ignorer la présence du Lord. Entièrement concentré sur la musique, il jouait comme pour crier à la face du monde toutes ses frustrations, tout ce qu'il était obligé de taire, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer par la parole...

Dans son infinie pureté, la beauté de l'œuvre disait mieux que n'importe quel autre langage son émotion, ce mélange bouleversant de bonheur et de désespoir qui l'habitait…

Puis soudain, au milieu de la sarabande, il eut un trou de mémoire. Plus rien ne venait. Ses doigts ne répondaient plus, son intelligence bloquait, comme si un vide glacial eût envahi son cerveau surchauffé. Il était incapable de trouver la suite, et même de l'imaginer. Il fit plusieurs essais, butant toujours au même endroit.

Il s'arrêta, effondré.

-Veux-tu aller chercher la partition ?, demanda le Lord avec douceur.

Harry le regarda, ahuri, comme s'il se souvenait subitement de sa présence.

-Non…, murmura-t-il, les épaules affaissées. Je crois que je suis…fatigué. Pourtant, je viens juste de commencer…

-C'est normal, Harry. Après tout ce que tu as…vécu…

-Ce n'est pas normal, au contraire ! Je l'ai jouée des centaines de fois, cette partita.

-Que tu es orgueilleux ! Tu ne t'autorises donc jamais aucune défaillance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça…, protesta Harry, troublé et agacé. C'est plutôt que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé…

-Allons, mon garçon, dit le Lord du ton qu'utilise le dompteur pour calmer un animal sauvage. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es épuisé. Range ton instrument, à présent. Tu vas te reposer, ça ira mieux ensuite…Tu reprendras le travail demain, la partition sous les yeux.

Le garçon soupira profondément, indécis, puis fit comme le Lord lui avait dit. Une fois le violon couché dans sa boîte, il se tint debout, crispé, attendant la suite…

Il devinait quel genre de réjouissances le Lord avait programmées pour la soirée, et l'appréhension lui nouait les entrailles. Mais il ne voulait à aucun prix le laisser voir.

-Qu'as-tu fait de tes manuscrits ?, questionna l'homme sans changer de place. Tu sais, ce quatuor que tu écrivais, avant de t'enfuir d'ici comme un voleur… ?

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit encore plus. Cependant, il était secrètement surpris et touché que le Lord se souvînt de son travail de composition.

-Je les ai perdus…, marmonna-t-il. A moins que…

-A moins que… ?

-A moins que l'un de vos hommes ait ramassé mon sac en venant… me chercher au poste de police, et l'ait rapporté ici…

Le Lord fit la moue.

-Non, Harry. Je n'ai pas connaissance que mes hommes aient récupéré un sac ou quoique ce soit d'autre t'appartenant. Nous t'avons récupéré toi, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Alors…tant pis, lâcha Harry, baissant les yeux.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de laisser tes manuscrits ici, n'est-ce pas ?, dit le Lord avec un petit sourire narquois, en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise, non loin du feu. « Ou plutôt, tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais me quitter…tes manuscrits seraient encore là. »

Harry restait immobile. Le silence se prolongea entre eux, rythmé par le craquement du bois brûlant dans la cheminée.

-Ne reste pas planté là, approche !, ordonna soudain le Lord.

Le garçon avança, hésitant.

-Plus près. Viens t'asseoir ici.

Le Lord désignait ses cuisses. Harry s'arrêta net et croisa les bras.

-Qu'as-tu donc? Viens!

-Non !

Le Lord sembla contrarié.

-Harry…tu ne tiens pas tes promesses. Et tu négliges le sort de tes amis…

Le garçon sentit la révolte gronder en lui. Toute sa colère contre le Lord était revenue d'un coup.

-Le sort de mes amis ne dépend pas de moi, mais de vous, asséna-t-il fermement. Ne cherchez pas à faire croire le contraire.

-En effet, tes amis dépendent de moi en premier lieu. Et leur désobéissance appelle une punition sévère. Mais tu es leur avocat, n'est-ce pas ?

-En m'aidant à fuir, ils n'ont fait que témoigner de leur solidarité à mon égard. Ils se sont montrés généreux et courageux.

-C'est ça, ricana le Lord. Beau témoignage de solidarité, d'enfreindre mes ordres en allant t'arracher à ton refuge pour te précipiter ensuite dans les bras de la police…

-Ils pensaient bien faire.

-C'est bien là le problème. Ils auraient dû respecter scrupuleusement mes consignes, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et de te mettre en danger, sans parler des quatre hommes qui ont payé de leur vie la stupidité de ces deux gamins…et la tienne.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Harry d'un ton heurté, les poings serrés. Vous êtes incapable de vous mettre à la place de quelqu'un. Vous êtes tellement habitué à ce que tout le monde rampe à vos pieds !

Le Lord l'avait laissé parler. Il se leva lentement, et vint tout près du garçon qui n'avait pas bougé.

-En effet, je ne peux me mettre à la place d'un esclave ou d'une soubrette, répliqua-t-il sans s'énerver. Eux et moi ne sommes pas de même nature, ni de même condition. Leur devoir est d'obéir, le mien est de commander. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

-Nous sommes tous des êtres humains, égaux devant Dieu.

L'homme eut un petit rire froid.

-Tu es bien idéaliste, mon pauvre Harry. Aurais-tu lu ces philosophes français, si à la mode actuellement ?

-Non…

-Tu parles comme eux, pourtant. Dis-moi, n'es-tu pas satisfait que les riches aristocrates te payent pour que tu leur joues de la musique ? Si nous étions tous égaux, il n'y aurait ni mécènes, ni musiciens, mais uniquement des paysans ignares labourant le sol de leur charrue…

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Le Lord aurait toujours le dernier mot, et ne se rendrait jamais à ses arguments. C'était décourageant.

-Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais un homme de parole ?, reprit l'homme en avançant encore d'un pas…. Que tu étais prêt à faire tout ce que je te demanderais ?

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se dérober longtemps à son « devoir », et cette pensée l'affolait, semant la confusion dans son esprit.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me mettre à ta place à toi, Harry, chuchota le Lord avec douceur en lui saisissant une main. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Sais-tu que j'avais prévu pour toi un châtiment beaucoup plus dur ? Je pensais te faire fouetter, puis te donner en pâture à Jack, qui n'attendait que ça, le pauvre. Au dernier moment, te voyant si mal en point, j'ai changé d'avis.

Le Lord marqua une pause, puis reprit : « Tu m'es trop cher pour que je te fasse subir de tels traitements. Et je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer…un visage si charmant…de si belles mains... et un corps si parfait.»

Il leva son autre main et repoussa les mèches qui tombaient sur le front et les tempes du garçon.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Tu es un jeune homme fier, orgueilleux, même. Et c'est ainsi que tu me plais. Je devine que tu as peur, que tu es mal à l'aise, embarrassé, furieux contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry approuva de la tête, rougissant.

-Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas prêt à prendre une part active à ce qui va se passer entre nous. Tu sais que tu ne peux refuser, puisque tu t'es engagé à me contenter, mais tu préférerais ne pas être là, ne rien voir, disparaître sous terre. Je me trompe ?

A nouveau un signe de tête, négatif cette fois.

-Bien. Alors, regarde... voici ce que je te propose.

Le Lord le lâcha et s'écarta, allant ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode. Il en sortit une longue écharpe en soie marron foncé.

-Je vais te bander les yeux. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser mener. Reste simplement à l'écoute de tes sensations, et tu verras que tu passeras un moment…délicieux.

L'homme approchait, souriant, portant l'écharpe. Harry fit un pas en arrière.

-Non, dit-il, la gorge nouée. Laissez-moi.

Le Lord était à nouveau tout près de lui.

-Tu as fait un serment, Harry, dit-il fermement. Je vais répéter tes propres mots, au cas où tu les aurais oubliés : « vous pourrez faire de moi tout ce que vous voudrez ». Voilà ce que tu m'as dit. Je n'invente rien.

-Peut-être, mais…je ne veux pas que vous me bandiez les yeux.

L'homme lui caressa l'épaule.

-Et si je le veux, moi ? Si cela me plaît, de t'avoir ainsi, entièrement à ma merci ? Cela ne sort pas de notre contrat. Aimerais-tu que je te ligote, en plus ?

-Oh non, sûrement pas! J'ai été suffisamment ligoté pour le reste de ma vie!

-Dommage!, rit le Lord. Alors, accepte ma proposition! Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. Fais-moi confiance…

Les yeux bandés…Cela signifiait que le garçon n'aurait plus aucun contrôle. Il serait d'autant plus vulnérable, livré au Lord, soumis à ses fantaisies les plus débridées, sans moyen de se défendre…

Mais avait-il le choix ? N'avait-il pas accepté le marché, pour sauver Luna, et Neville ?

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il devait se résigner…

Toujours planté au milieu de la chambre, Harry soupira et baissa les paupières, laissant docilement le Lord lui passer le foulard autour de la tête.

Bien que ferme, le contact de l'étoffe était doux, contrairement à celui du bâillon que Mulciber lui avait infligé quelques heures auparavant.

Dès l'instant où sa vision fut obscurcie, les sons lui parurent beaucoup plus présents et intenses. Il guettait les bruits dans la pièce, le crépitement des flammes, le moindre craquement de plancher…

Le Lord marchait autour de lui, lentement, puis plus rapidement, l'effleurant au passage, riant par intermittence des réactions qu'il devait lire sur son visage aveugle. C'était comme un jeu, insolite et déstabilisant.

Le garçon était de plus en plus tendu. Il ne savait quelles étaient les intentions de l'homme. Puis il sentit que ce dernier s'était arrêté devant lui, il percevait son souffle chaud contre son visage.

Soudain, des mains invisibles se mirent à défaire les boutons de sa veste.

-Ce vêtement est beaucoup trop grand pour toi, dit la voix rieuse du Lord. On va s'en débarrasser, qu'en penses-tu…?

Harry ne dit rien. La redingote trop grande et trop lourde tomba sur le sol. A présent, il était en hauts-de-chausse et en chemise.

Quelque chose, un doigt sans doute, passa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes…suivi d'un souffle tiède, léger, qui lui non plus, ne s'attarda pas.

Il n'y avait plus de bruit, plus de contact physique. L'oreille aux aguets, Harry se demandait ce que l'autre mijotait. Il perçut un grincement sur sa droite, puis un autre au lointain.

Subitement, le garçon se sentit déséquilibré. Les bras de l'homme venaient de lui entourer la taille par derrière, le collant subitement contre son torse. Le garçon eut un halètement de surprise.

Toujours de derrière, les doigts habiles ouvraient maintenant les boutons de sa chemise. Quand elle fut à demi défaite, le Lord la fit doucement glisser de ses épaules, les dénudant et lui emprisonnant ainsi les bras. Harry sentit les lèvres brûlantes de l'homme se poser sur sa nuque à la base des cheveux, pour descendre ensuite vers son épaule, s'attardant là où la chair était la plus tendre. Puis une langue humide vint chatouiller ses vertèbres entre les omoplates, taquina ses cervicales et remonta lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, envoyant des frissons tout le long de sa colonne.

-Ça te plaît ?, chuchota l'homme en se redressant, tenant cette fois le garçon par les hanches.

Harry ne répondit pas, et ne fit aucun mouvement. Il refusait de donner son accord, et pourtant, honteux, il reconnaissait que ce que l'homme lui faisait ressentir était tout sauf désagréable.

L'homme le lâcha, s'écartant de lui. Il y eut un instant suspendu, durant lequel Harry n'entendit plus aucun bruit.

Il sursauta. Quelque chose glissait délicatement sur son sternum, descendant jusqu'à son ventre, puis remontait, traçant des cercles sur sa poitrine, se rapprochant puis s'écartant des tétons. Était-ce une plume, un pinceau? Troublé à l'extrême, Harry grogna et recula d'un pas. Le Lord lui attrapa le bras, le contraignant à ne plus bouger, puis reprit ses jeux, frôlant parfois ses pommettes, ses lèvres, son menton, la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis revenant agacer ses clavicules, sa gorge, son thorax...

C'était insoutenable et délicieux tout à la fois...

Puis à nouveau, le contact fut rompu entre eux. Le souffle court, Harry manqua perdre l'équilibre, et fit un pas de côté pour ne pas tomber. A quoi jouait le Lord ? Cherchait-il à le rendre fou ?

Le garçon tressaillit. L'homme était à nouveau dans son dos. Ses mains s'attaquaient à sa ceinture. Harry se raidit, sur la défensive.

-Chhhhhut…reste tranquille. N'aie pas peur.

L'homme défit le pont de ses hauts-de-chausse. Trop larges, ils tombèrent à leur tour sur le plancher. D'une pression de la main, il obligea le garçon à écarter un peu les jambes, avant de faire glisser les bas avec une lenteur exaspérante, s'agenouillant et déposant des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses, des jarrets et des mollets, tout le long du parcours du vêtement.

Harry était si perturbé par ses sensations qu'il ne pensait même plus à protester, résister ou se débattre. Depuis un moment déjà, une chaude tension était née au creux de ses reins, de plus en plus intense et exigeante. Ses yeux bandés exacerbaient sa réceptivité, en même temps qu'ils lui permettaient de cacher ses émotions à peu de frais. Le Lord avait vu juste, encore une fois…

Quand les mains de l'homme, descendant tranquillement le long de ses flancs sous la chemise, se posèrent sur le rebondi de ses fesses, les pressant et les caressant voluptueusement, puis que des doigts audacieux glissèrent entre elles, descendant jusqu'à effleurer ses bourses, il sentit son corps réagir violemment. Il avait les joues et les oreilles brûlantes, et bénissait la présence du bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir sa propre érection.

Les mains expertes l'avaient à nouveau quitté. Il fut tenté de supplier l'homme de continuer, de ne pas l'abandonner dans cet état, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

-Viens par ici, dit une voix chaude dans son oreille, et des doigts attrapèrent sa main encore coincée dans la chemise entortillée autour de ses bras, l'entraînant en avant vers une destination inconnue…

**o0o0o0o0o**

(*) _Je sais, Harry s'est fait une spécialité de surgir comme un forcené de la pièce où il se trouvait caché, en général au pire moment... je ne me renouvelle pas beaucoup, désolée!_

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le chapitre suivant sera là aussi tôt que possible... Je compte sur votre soutien!**

**Loan : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta superbe review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis allée voir le Saint Sébastien de Guido Reni, il est très beau en effet, original dans l'attitude et l'expression, et d'une tonalité assez sombre que je trouve très évocatrice-Tu aimerais que Rogue vienne à la rescousse, mais n'arrive pas trop tôt pour « sauver » Harry des griffes du Lord? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce dernier aura le temps d'appliquer ses « sanctions » en toute liberté, hum…Oui, comme toi, j'imagine Mulciber complètement déséquilibré et excessif, mais génial. Comment le Lord l'a-t-il rencontré ? Je ne me suis pas encore posé la question, mais on va imaginer qu'ils se sont connus en Italie, à Florence, qu'en penses-tu ? Merci encore pour ta gentillesse, et à bientôt (dès que je peux !) !

**Une potterienne : **Salut ! Je refuse de répondre à ta question ? Mais laquelle, dis-moi (il y en a tellement…)(non, non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi). Pour Drago, je crois que tu le noircis un peu trop en imaginant qu'il convoite l'héritage de son grand oncle. Déjà, il est le seul héritier Malefoy, il n'a pas à se plaindre. Non, en fait, je pense qu'il a surtout besoin de reconnaissance, et qu'il aimerait être reconnu par Mulciber et le Lord comme peintre et dessinateur doué. Peut-être parce que sa mère semble ignorer ses qualités artistiques…-Les motivations de Neville, on va les connaître dans ce chapitre. -Oui, le Lord est un manipulateur, il retourne la situation à son avantage pour obtenir de Harry ce qu'il voulait, à savoir, sa soumission. Qu'éprouve-t-il réellement pour Harry (serait-ce ça, LA fameuse question ?)…eh bien, il est séduit, attiré, obsédé par lui. De là à parler d'amour…qu'est-ce que c'est que l'amour ? S'il l'aimait vraiment, il le respecterait au point de garder ses distances, non ?(ah, je suis désabusée, je sais) –Oui, Harry est excité par le côté dangereux du Lord. Cela peut paraître incongru, mais je pense que c'est en partie ce qui fait le charme de Voldemort : sa maîtrise de lui-même, avec cette menace sous-jacente qui le rend mystérieux, attirant et inquiétant. -Voilà, merci encore pour cette magnifique review, et bon courage pour l'attente !! Bisous !

**Fanny-kun :**Hello ! Comme d'habitude, tu as tout bien deviné et analysé, hé hé hé...Tu n'as rien contre du sport en chambre entre Harry et le Lord ? Ça commence dans ce chapitre, pour continuer dans le suivant (s'il arrive un jour). Et le sort de Neville dépendra en effet de l'acceptation ou non par Harry des conditions du Lord. Merci encore pour tes vœux rigolos et sympathiques. Ciao !

**Kike :**Coucou ! Merci pour ta franchise. J'espère que le côté « cru », de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, ne va pas te dégoûter ou te choquer définitivement…Je serais triste de te perdre comme lectrice (mais je comprendrais, ne t'inquiète pas). En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité et ton soutien ! Ziboux !

**Elodie : **Bonjour ! Non, tu ne te trompes pas, c'est bien Neville que Drago a attrapé. Les réponses à toutes tes questions se trouvent dans ce nouveau chapitre, je pense. Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt !

**Mizuki : **Merci, ta review m'a fait un grand plaisir. Savoir que tu te languis de lire la suite me donne envie de l'écrire, hé hé hé…Quant au chapitre 21, je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il arrive aussi dans les temps, mais ce n'est pas gagné, vu les circonstances !

**Tranen :**Coucou ! En fait, Mulciber est intrigué par le comportement du Lord vis à vis de Harry. Il l'a connu plus brutal, moins respectueux. Moins sentimental. Ca le perturbe et l'agace. Pour lui, Harry n'est pas fait d'une autre trempe que les autres, même si c'est un extraordinaire musicien. –Drago embête son monde, c'est vrai, mais on le comprend aussi, il aimerait capter un peu l'attention. -Pourquoi Neville rôdait-il dans le coin ? Tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre. Merci à toi, bisous !

**Moi**: Merci pour ton mot d'encouragement, ça me fait très plaisir! Zibs!

**Héloise**: Merci à toi pour cette review! Tu aimes bien le Lord, je comprends ça. Harry lui même est plus ou moins sous son charme, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Pour la « punition », je voulais surtout mettre en avant le sentiment d'humiliation, comme tu l'as bien compris. Que va devenir Neville? Et Drago? Les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. A bientôt!

**Qui sait, j'aurai peut-être droit à une ch'tite review ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous! J'ai bien cru ne jamais arriver à publier ce chapitre dans les temps... A ma grande joie, j'ai encore eu droit à de gros problèmes d'internet (coupure de lundi matin à jeudi soir, sans explication), et en plus, j'ai cruellement manqué de temps pour écrire.**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui ont mis une review pour le dernier chapitre, je suis touchée que vous ne me laissiez pas tomber dans cette période difficile! ... Je m'étais jurée de ne plus mendier, mais au diable la fierté, je me permets quand même de rappeler à tous les lecteurs que vos commentaires sont ma seule motivation pour écrire. Si l'évolution de l'histoire vous déplaît, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement, faites le moi savoir, et j'arrêterai les frais définitivement.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire ( !), un petit avertissement: il y a dans ce nouveau chapitre une scène qui risque de choquer certains d'entre vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, je n'avais jamais écrit de « lemon » auparavant (d'autant plus que ce qui est décrit ici comporte une part de « non-consentement »), et j'espère ne pas sombrer dans le vulgaire, le sordide ou le ridicule. Vos réactions me diront si j'ai bien fait (ou non) de me lancer dans cette aventure (qui ne coulait vraiment pas de source pour moi, comme vous vous en doutez...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE VINGT ET UN**

-Incroyable..., murmura Severus Rogue, retirant ses longues mains du clavier pour les joindre sur ses genoux, dans un geste quasi religieux. Cette musique...Comment a-t-il pu, dans les conditions où il se trouvait...

A peine rentré de son expédition au poste de police de Wick, le pasteur avait demandé à son confrère Collins l'autorisation d'aller jouer sur l'orgue de l'église, et il s'était empressé de grimper en haut de la tribune, cachant dans les plis de sa soutane les manuscrits du jeune Potter comme on dissimule un inestimable trésor. Il eût certes été capable de les lire « sur table », sans le soutien d'un instrument, et de se faire rapidement une idée assez précise de leur valeur musicale, mais il jugeait plus aisé et plus agréable d'exécuter aussitôt les quatre voix au clavier. Et ce genre d'exercice de transcription ne lui faisait pas peur...

Ce qu'il découvrait à présent allait bien au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Harry avait écrit une musique d'une surprenante audace, et surtout, d'une maturité inimaginable chez un compositeur aussi jeune.

C'était franchement novateur, et tout simplement sublime.

Frémissant d'excitation, Severus entreprit de déchiffrer le deuxième mouvement. Empreint d'une tristesse poignante, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et sa réalisation atteignait la perfection.

Quant au troisième, inachevé, il témoignait du même génie d'inspiration, mais il comportait bon nombre d'erreurs et de maladresses. Le garçon n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de le développer, encore moins de le retravailler.

Il n'y avait pas de quatrième mouvement.

Extrêmement ému, Severus joua l'œuvre plusieurs fois, découvrant à chaque nouvelle interprétation un aspect qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. Sans être confuse, la pièce était construite de manière complexe et savante. Le compositeur avait osé une incroyable richesse mélodique, harmonique et rythmique.

Le pasteur quitta l'église à la tombée de la nuit, plongé dans ses pensées.

Tout semblait indiquer qu'il y avait urgence. Dans quel état se trouvait Harry actuellement ? Ce quatuor inachevé, à la tonalité si lancinante et désespérée, n'était-il pas une sorte de message de détresse, un vibrant et tragique appel au secours, qui lui était personnellement adressé, à lui, Severus?

Le garçon avait pris soin de l'emporter avec lui dans sa fuite. Il était donc conscient de sa valeur. A présent, il devait être consterné d'avoir perdu le fruit de tant d'heures de travail...

Severus n'était pas encore décidé sur la conduite à suivre. Lui fallait-il tenter de s'introduire à nouveau auprès du Lord? Lui faire avouer qu'il était l'organisateur de l'évasion de Harry? Exiger de voir le garçon? Et en profiter pour coincer Pettigrew et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, afin de le faire parler lui aussi?

Mais le pasteur ne se faisait aucune illusion. Ce plan était aussi hasardeux que risqué...Même s'il était capable de se défendre honorablement, il ne saurait, à lui tout seul, tenir tête à la troupe de guerriers aguerris et sans scrupule qui, à ce qu'il lui avait semblé lors de sa visite, constituaient la garde rapprochée de l'aristocrate. Et s'il venait à mourir à Manderley, assassiné par le Lord, Harry n'en tirerait aucun profit...

Alors, n'avait-il pas plutôt intérêt à rentrer chez lui et parler avec Arthur et Remus? Il pourrait également contacter le shérif Podmore, qu'il connaissait assez bien, et lui exposer ses soupçons au sujet du Lord...

La deuxième solution lui paraissait la plus sensée. Les Weasley, convaincus comme lui de l'innocence de Harry dans le meurtre de Parkinson, l'aideraient à mettre au point un plan d'action. Seul, il ne faisait pas le poids face au puissant Lord.

Imaginer le garçon prisonnier de l'aristocrate, livré sans défense à toutes ses exigences et ses pulsions les plus infâmes, le jetait dans une angoisse sans nom. Après toutes ces épreuves, que resterait-il de l'innocence, de la joie de vivre, et surtout, du génie musical du jeune Potter?

Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre.

Au dîner, il informa Collins qu'il repartirait dès le lendemain matin par la voiture de poste.

o0o0o0o0o

-Non, ne l'enlève pas. Pas encore...

Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, le Lord obligea Harry à lâcher le bandeau qu'il faisait mine de dénouer. Quelques instants auparavant, il l'avait guidé jusqu'au grand lit, sur lequel le garçon avait grimpé. Ils s'y trouvaient tous deux à présent.

Le Lord avait achevé de lui enlever sa chemise. A présent, toujours aveugle, le garçon était nu, campé sur ses genoux écartés, l'homme dans la même position, collé derrière lui.

-Laisse-toi faire...Tu vas voir..., chuchota l'homme dans le creux de son oreille. Tu es tellement jeune ... et ignorant! Tu as grand besoin d'être initié. Veux-tu être mon novice?

Frissonnant, le garçon ne répondit pas, s'en voulant de ne pas trouver le courage de dire non.

Sans lui lâcher les poignets, l'homme les ramena dans son dos et les emprisonna avec une douce fermeté, puis reprit ses caresses de sa main restée libre. Ses doigts étaient partout, de sa nuque jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds, éveillant les zones sensibles, courant ou s'attardant dans des endroits où personne -à part Harry lui même- n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer, effleurant, palpant ou pétrissant, agaçant les nerfs, exacerbant la réceptivité de l'adolescent...

Ses lèvres et sa langue semblaient vouloir elles aussi explorer les secrets de son corps, visitant les pleins et les creux, honorant de leurs attentions le moindre grain de cette peau offerte, soufflant alternativement le chaud et le froid, affolant le cœur et les sens ...

Quand les doigts de l'homme vinrent enfin s'enrouler autour du sexe dressé du garçon, celui-ci retint sa respiration. La main entra en mouvement, allant et venant, nonchalante et joueuse, puis soudain, beaucoup plus empressée. Abandonnant toute réserve, Harry vint à sa rencontre, donnant des coups de rein timides, puis plus enthousiastes, et il fut bientôt au bord de la libération. L'homme rit, et, l'encourageant de la voix, il lui lâcha les poignets...

Mais un instant après, le garçon sentit entre ses fesses une intrusion étrangère. Brisé dans son élan, il se raidit, essayant aussitôt de se dégager.

-Non..., dit-il, le timbre rauque.

-Détends-toi, conseilla l'homme, sans plus le toucher.

-Je ne veux pas...de ça..., haleta le garçon en avançant sur ses genoux, gagnant la tête du lit.

Mais le Lord l'avait rattrapé et le tenait fermement, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Déséquilibré, le garçon s'affala à plat ventre, l'homme couché sur lui.

-Reste tranquille, Harry, souffla ce dernier. Oublierais-tu tes promesses?

-Vous...vous...

Harry ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer sa confusion. Malgré son désir inassouvi, la révolte grondait en lui.

-De quoi as-tu peur? Si tu fais comme je dis, tu n'auras pas mal..., murmura le Lord en le forçant à tourner la tête pour attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes, l'étouffant à moitié.

Mais Harry se débattit et parvint une fois encore à échapper au Lord. Il se remit à genoux, arrachant son bandeau, et s'assit sur ses talons, la vue brouillée et les cheveux en bataille. L'homme s'était également redressé et lui faisait face.

-Ça suffit!, lança le garçon.

-Comment ça? Moi, ça ne me suffit pas du tout!

-Je ne peux pas...faire ce que vous me demandez.

-Et pourquoi pas? Je suis sûr que tu en as envie.

-Non.

-Ton corps parle pour toi, Harry..., dit doucement le Lord en baissant les yeux vers l'érection du garçon, toujours bien présente.

-Et alors? Le corps est une chose, la tête en est une autre..., s'indigna Harry, les pommettes empourprées.

-Eh bien, essaye d'accorder les deux, à présent. Tu te fais violence...Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller? De plus, ce sera l'occasion de tenir enfin ta parole. Tu m'a promis quelque chose, souviens-toi...

Le garçon détourna le regard.

-Votre chantage me dégoûte...

-Eh bien, ne pense plus au chantage, mais au plaisir que tu peux me donner, et que je te donnerai en retour...Laisse moi t'initier, tu ne le regretteras pas!

Il y eut un silence.

-Si c'est comme ça, lâcha enfin Harry, déchiré par ses contradictions, je...je veux d'abord que vous me juriez...de ne...

Le Lord sourit.

-Quoi encore? C'est toi qui me mets le couteau sur la gorge, à présent?

-Chacun son tour.

Le sourire du Lord se renforça.

-Le moment est mal choisi...mais bon, je t'écoute.

-Jurez moi que vous ne maltraiterez plus jamais ni Neville, ni Luna!

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'entends-tu par « maltraiter »?

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était pourtant évident!

-Eh bien...les forcer à faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas faire...les frapper...les traiter de manière cruelle, indigne ou inhumaine...

-Tu es bien exigeant!, grimaça le Lord...Mais bon, je veux bien te promettre ça aussi...en échange de ta...docilité.

-Quelle garantie pouvez-vous me donner?

-Pourquoi te mentirais-je?, s'énerva le Lord. T'ai-je déjà offert une raison de douter de moi?

-Oui...

-Vraiment? Eh bien, je ne le ferai plus, promis.

-Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux, protesta Harry, abattu.

-Tu te trompes. Ce que je t'ai promis, tu l'obtiendras. Donnant, donnant...Pourquoi te défies tu ainsi de moi?

Harry eut une moue dubitative, et l'homme éclata de rire. Puis il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui.

-Tu n'as plus de motif valable de te refuser à moi, n'est-ce pas?, susurra-t-il d'un ton affectueux. Alors, viens ici.

Tout en lui tenant toujours l'avant bras, l'homme s'assit dos au montant du lit, puis l'obligea à l'enjamber pour se placer à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses.

-Déshabille-moi!, ordonna-t-il, impitoyable.

Harry ne pouvait plus se dérober. Il entreprit donc de déboutonner les vêtements de l'homme. Le regard sombre ne le lâchait pas tandis qu'il débarrassait maladroitement l'aristocrate de sa veste, puis de son gilet, et enfin, de son élégante chemise à jabot et manches de dentelle.

Quand le garçon dégagea les épaules du Lord, dévoilant le torse pâle, large et musculeux, à peine velu, l'homme ne broncha pas, mais un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

La nudité du Lord ne pouvait qu'augmenter l'embarras de Harry. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, elle les plaçait l'un et l'autre sur un plan d'égalité.

-Ça aussi, dit l'homme en lui prenant la main et en la posant sur le pont de ses hauts-de-chausse, gardant les yeux rivés aux siens.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait brûlant, écarlate. Sa propre érection n'avait pas diminué d'intensité, au contraire, et il s'en voulait de répondre si favorablement aux sollicitations de l'homme, alors que sa fierté eût préféré leur offrir une indifférence glacée.

Il dut reculer pour s'attaquer à la fermeture, les doigts tremblants. Impatient, le Lord lui vint en aide, libérant lui même son impressionnante érection et se débarrassant rapidement des hauts-de-chausse. Puis il ramena le garçon tout contre lui, l'obligeant à écarter les jambes plus franchement, et reprit ses caresses impudiques, tandis que leurs membres palpitants se rencontraient, à la grande gêne du garçon. Quand l'homme glissa à nouveau un doigt, puis deux entre ses fesses ouvertes, Harry ne chercha pas à résister. Mais son malaise s'accentuait, et il grimaça, faisant glousser le Lord.

Les caresses que l'homme lui prodiguait généreusement de son autre main ne parvenaient pas à lui faire oublier la désagréable impression d'inconfort que produisait la présence obsédante des doigts étrangers s'introduisant dans son intimité trop sensible.

Le plus déplaisant était de se sentir dépossédé de sa liberté. Avec Narcissa, il avait rapidement pris lui-même les rênes en main. Mais avec le Lord, c'était tout autre chose. Il n'éprouvait aucune envie de lancer des initiatives ou de participer activement. Déchiré entre désir et répulsion, il était contraint de se laisser mener en terrain inconnu, là où il n'avait pas forcément envie d'aller.

Cette passive soumission le décontenançait et l'inquiétait tout à la fois.

Pourtant, l'homme savait y faire. Harry était bien conscient qu'il eût pu se comporter de manière beaucoup plus autoritaire et brutale avec lui. Visiblement, il faisait tout son possible pour que le garçon trouvât lui aussi du plaisir dans leur rapprochement physique. Pourquoi ces égards, ces attentions? Était-ce par pur respect,... ou parce qu'il éprouvait réellement... des sentiments pour lui...?

Harry n'y croyait guère...

Plus probablement, le Lord voulait remporter une victoire sur la volonté du garçon en lui prouvant qu'il appréciait le traitement que l'homme lui infligeait et était lui aussi demandeur. Et il espérait ainsi mieux l'enchaîner à lui en le rendant encore plus dépendant... Comme il l'avait fait pour Neville...

Le Lord interrompit un moment ses caresses pour se pencher vers la table de nuit, dont il ouvrit le tiroir. Il en sortit une petite fiole colorée, et en retira le bouchon. Harry le vit faire couler dans ses paumes un liquide brillant qui ressemblait à de l'huile. Frissonnant d'appréhension, le garçon comprit à quoi il le destinait quand l'homme s'en enduisit le membre, le regard levé vers lui, brûlant de désir.

S'étant ainsi préparé, l'homme passa une main derrière la tête de Harry et l'attira vers lui, cherchant sa bouche. L'esprit embrumé, le garçon lui en autorisa l'accès, et l'homme joua un moment avec sa langue et ses lèvres, s'ingéniant à les sucer et les mordiller, en même temps qu'il reprenait ses attouchements et ses caresses sensuelles.

Puis l'homme lâcha la nuque du garçon pour revenir préparer de son index huilé l'étroite entrée de son corps. Moins surpris que la première fois, Harry se tortilla, mais renonça à le repousser. Deux autres doigts se joignirent au premier, bougeant d'abord sur place, précautionneusement, puis plongeant plus profondément en lui.

-Respire calmement. Est-ce que ça va?, s'enquit le Lord d'une voix rauque, cherchant le regard du garçon.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant il était troublé par ses sensations dérangeantes, Harry fit entendre un vague grognement.

-Pose tes mains sur moi. Caresse moi!, ordonna le Lord.

-Je...je ne peux pas..., parvint à articuler Harry, en arrimant cependant ses paumes aux larges épaules de l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reste comme ça...

Ayant pris soin de glisser un peu plus avant, le Lord retira ses doigts, les remplaçant presque aussitôt par son membre tendu, tout en s'arrangeant pour soulever légèrement le corps du garçon toujours assis sur lui.

Il se mit à le pénétrer lentement.

Crispé, Harry tentait de retenir le poids de son corps en prenant appui sur ses genoux, mais le Lord lui attrapa les jambes pour lui faire lâcher prise. Tout en le maintenant par les hanches, l'homme poussa un râle de plaisir tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

La douleur était aiguë, insoutenable. Harry cria, serrant à les broyer les puissantes épaules de l'homme.

-Détends toi, souffla le Lord en s' immobilisant... Ça va?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais secoua latéralement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant. L'homme attendit un moment, le souffle suspendu, le temps que Harry s'habitue à sa présence, puis il se mit à bouger le bassin, d'abord lentement, puis en accélérant progressivement ses mouvements.

Rendu muet par la souffrance, Harry avait l'impression de subir le supplice du pal. Voir les traits du Lord transfigurés par la jouissance ne lui procurait aucun réconfort, au contraire, sa douleur et son dégoût s'en trouvaient encore accrus.

Heureusement, le Lord ne parlait pas, entièrement concentré sur la manière la plus efficace de satisfaire son désir trop longtemps contenu...

Harry sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. A travers elles, il voyait se brouiller le beau visage régulier de l'homme, et son regard devenir fixe, comme absent...Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le haïr?

Puis soudain, il se mêla à la souffrance une autre sensation, jusqu'alors inconnue, et indéniablement beaucoup plus agréable. C'était comme une onde de plaisir lui enflammant les reins et remontant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Surpris, le garçon se détendit et poussa un gémissement d'une toute autre nature que les précédents. Le Lord émit un petit rire et, l'obligeant à se cambrer, il continua à le pilonner d'une façon particulière, celle qui avait provoqué en lui cette sensation nouvelle. En même temps, il lâcha une des hanches du garçon et reprit en main son sexe coincé entre leurs bas-ventres, le pétrissant et le massant si savamment que Harry se sentit perdre pied, emporté dans un ouragan de douleur et de jouissance mêlées.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, le garçon explosa dans la main du Lord, haletant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Un instant plus tard, l'homme se libérait à son tour, en longues saccades que le garçon ressentit bizarrement à l'intérieur de lui...

Épuisé, le postérieur en feu, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit entre les jambes du Lord. Les mains le caressaient encore, mais il n'en avait qu'une conscience floue. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur se calmèrent, tandis que son souffle s'apaisait progressivement.

-Harry...!, murmura le Lord en se retirant doucement, contemplant le garçon devant lui, dont le corps abandonné paraissait sans vie...

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis le Lord vint s'allonger à côté de l'adolescent, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux.

-Tu m'entends?

-Hmmm...

-Comment te sens-tu?... Tu as aimé?

- Pas vraiment..., souffla le garçon après un silence, les yeux clos. Ça faisait trop mal.

-C'est toujours ainsi la première fois.

-Je suis censé aimer ça?

L'homme caressa ses cheveux sur sa tempe humide de sueur.

-N'y avait-il pas aussi une part de plaisir, dans ce que tu as ressenti ? Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi.

-Hmm...Peut-être...à la fin.

Le Lord eut un petit ricanement satisfait, qui agaça Harry.

-Mais c'était horriblement douloureux, reprit ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur, et franchement, si j'avais eu le choix...

Le Lord ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je t'avais prévenu..., murmura-t-il enfin. Tu méritais une punition exemplaire...

-Je vois...

-Veux-tu que je regarde... si tu n'es pas blessé?, proposa le Lord en glissant sa main sous les fesses de Harry. Écarte les jambes et remonte les genoux.

-Non merci..., grogna le garçon en repoussant la main du Lord. Je crois que ça va aller. Je n'ai pas envie que vous m'inspectiez à la loupe.

-Comme tu veux. Mais si tu souffres trop, il faudra me le dire, et je te soignerai. Il existe une pommade...

-C'est ça. Mais je l'appliquerai moi-même.

Amusé, le Lord pouffa de rire.

-Je le ferai volontiers, tu sais, proposa-t-il, gouailleur...Je serai certainement plus efficace que toi. J'ai l'habitude...

-Je m'en doute. Mais... non, vraiment, sans façon...

-Dis-moi, Harry, reprit l'homme, marquant une légère hésitation, j'aimerais... j'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, quand nous ne sommes que toi et moi.

Interloqué, le garçon rouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur un coude et cala sa tête dans sa main. Il regardait le Lord, interrogateur.

-Ne prends pas cet air ahuri..., se vexa le Lord. J'ai un prénom, comme tout le monde.

Harry souleva un sourcil ironique.

-Pourtant, tout le monde vous appelle « mylord », « monsieur » ou « maître », même vos amis...

-Mon prénom n'est connu que de mes intimes.

- Si je comprends bien, vos amis ne sont pas vos intimes,...

-Pas ceux que tu as pu rencontrer dans ce château, en effet. Ici, tout le monde me doit avant tout respect et obéissance. Mais toi...

-Je ne suis pas un de vos intimes.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Nous... n'avons pas le même âge..., lâcha Harry en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit, et puis...

-Et alors...qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?, interrompit le Lord en promenant un doigt sur le ventre du garçon. Nous avons couché ensemble, et je compte bien recommencer d'ici peu...

-Ça ne suffit pas à faire de nous des intimes..., grommela Harry. Et qui vous dit que moi, j'ai envie de recommencer? Combien de temps durera cette "punition"?

-Oh, Harry...souviens toi de ton engagement...

-Ah...c'est vrai...j'avais oublié...! Nous sommes « intimes », mais vous me tenez par un chantage...Si je n'accepte pas votre marché, vous torturez ou assassinez mes amis innocents...

Harry roula sur le côté, présentant son dos au Lord. La main de l'homme vint se poser sur sa hanche.

-Que tu es têtu! Pourquoi veux-tu toujours noircir le tableau?

-Je ne dis que la vérité.

-Peux-tu nier que tu as éprouvé du plaisir?

Le garçon n'émit qu'un sourd grognement. Avec un petit rire indulgent, le Lord se rapprocha encore et colla sa bouche contre l'oreille dissimulée sous les cheveux noirs.

-Mes prénoms sont Thomas Elvis, mais tu m'appelleras Tom... D'accord? ...Réponds moi!

-Hmmm...

-Très bien. Je prends ça comme un consentement.

Sans répondre, Harry se redressa, faisant mine de quitter le lit, mais le Lord l'en empêcha, passant un bras possessif autour de lui.

-Où cours-tu comme ça? Tu n'es pas fatigué? Reste là!

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'homme le renversa sur le dos et partit à nouveau à l'assaut de sa bouche avec une fougueuse tendresse.

-Dorénavant, je te veux dans mon lit chaque fois que j'en aurai envie, murmura le Lord entre deux baisers. Tu dormiras toujours avec moi...

Puis il fit pivoter le garçon de manière à le positionner dans le bon sens, arrangea les oreillers et tira draps et couvertures sur leurs deux corps dénudés.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans moins d'une heure, nous serons au Manoir. Bella et Rodolphus dorment tous les deux, corps et tête affalés sur la banquette de la voiture, bouche ouverte. Je les envierais presque d'être aussi détendus et insouciants.

Car moi, je ne parviens pas à trouver le calme. Mes pensées fébriles sont restées à Manderley. A présent, j'ai la certitude que Harry s'y trouve.

Qui, à part mon oncle, aurait pu venir le délivrer? Qui, à part lui, s'intéresse à ce garçon et a les moyens de lancer une telle expédition?

Pourquoi le Lord nous a-t-il menti? Pourquoi tient-il tellement à cacher Harry chez lui, et à garder jalousement le secret?

... Quand je pense qu'il n'a pas hésité à tuer des policiers pour parvenir à ses fins...!

Je n'ai plus du tout confiance en cet homme. Les propos de Bella me reviennent en mémoire. Mon oncle aime les garçons. Cela suffirait-il à expliquer son engouement pour Harry? Et qu'il prenne autant de risques pour se l'approprier?

Quel moyen ai-je à ma disposition pour faire sortir l'innocent garçon de cette nasse dans laquelle il n'a cessé de se débattre depuis la mort tragique de Parkinson?

Il n'y en a qu'un seul, je le sais bien: blanchir Harry en me dénonçant moi-même auprès de la police. Mais aurai-je le courage de le faire?

Que dirait Lucius? Que deviendrait Drago?

Il faut absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Que je demande conseil. Seule, je n'y arriverai pas, je vais sombrer dans la confusion mentale et le désespoir. J'en mourrai sans aucun doute, et personne ne tirera Harry des griffes de mon oncle.

Bien sûr, il y a Minerva. Mais même si, par ses bonnes paroles, elle peut me réconforter quelques temps, ce n'est pas elle qui me dira comment sauver Harry.

Lucius? Il sait déjà tout, c'est lui qui a exigé de moi que je me taise. Il hait Harry et veut sa perte. Rien de bon ne peut venir de ce côté là...

Des amis de la noblesse? Ils m'écraseraient de leur mépris et me tiendraient exactement le même discours que mon époux...

Alors, à qui parler?

Au shérif Podmore?...Hélas... Il est déjà au courant, et il n'a rien fait. Il est à la botte de Lucius.

Et Arthur Weasley?... Tiens, pourquoi pas Arthur ?

Oh non!...Bizarrement, je me sens terrifiée à cette idée. Il m'en voudrait tellement d'avoir attiré sciemment Harry dans ce piège, et de l'avoir laissé se faire accuser...! J'ai trop peur de lire la déception, la rancune, le dégoût dans son regard...

Et si j'allais voir le vicaire? Malgré sa froideur et son côté désagréable, Rogue paraît intelligent et sensé. Il ne dira pas un mot de trop, ne parlera pas si nous décidons qu'il convient de se taire. De plus, il n'aime guère Harry, et de ce fait, il n'est pas aussi impliqué dans cette affaire que les Weasley.

Rogue sera peut-être de bon conseil, après tout.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Merci, Harry, c'était magnifique. Maintenant, range ton violon, et viens manger avec nous.

Le garçon s'exécuta. Il avait conscience d'avoir plutôt mal joué, mais personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu. Quand il approcha de la grande table, il surprit le regard froid et métallique du jeune vicomte posé sur lui. Le Lord lui désignait une place à sa gauche, et Harry s'assit en retenant difficilement une grimace de douleur.

A présent, Drago Malefoy se trouvait en face de lui.

Un valet lui remplit son assiette, et le violoniste se mit à manger machinalement, sans lever les yeux.

La conversation suivait son cours entre le Lord, Mulciber, Malefoy et Croupton. On parlait de chevaux, puis la discussion dériva vers la peinture. Le vicomte se vantait d'avoir parfaitement réussi sa dernière étude, et Mulciber reconnaissait de mauvaise grâce qu'il ne s'en était pas mal tiré.

Peu intéressé, Harry se taisait, n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

Il était impatient de quitter le salon, pour regagner la chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec le maître. Il n'habitait plus la pièce secrète, trop petite et étouffante, et le Lord avait refusé qu'il réintégrât la première chambre qu'il avait mise à sa disposition lors de son arrivée au château, prétextant qu'il y serait en danger au cas où la police s'aviserait de revenir enquêter.

En fait, le Lord tenait à l'avoir constamment sous les yeux et sous la main. Insatiable, il ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Harry savait qu'il était devenu son esclave, au même titre que Neville, ou presque.

Dans la journée, lors des rares et trop brèves absences du maître, Harry jouait du violon, du pianoforte ou écrivait de la musique. Il eût aimé pouvoir s'entretenir avec Pettigrew, le questionner sur ses parents, mais l'homme semblait le fuir, évitant systématiquement de se trouver en tête à tête avec lui.

Lorsque le Lord revenait, il demandait en général à Harry de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Là, il se montrait de plus en plus exigeant. Et si le garçon refusait de se soumettre, le Lord l'accusait de ne pas tenir ses engagements, et menaçait de s'en prendre à Luna ou Neville...Alors, malgré sa lassitude et son corps endolori, Harry était contraint d'obtempérer...

Cela faisait trois jours que le garçon avait été ramené de Wick, et déjà, il songeait à s'enfuir. La vie qu'il menait à Manderley était intenable.

Mais le Lord ne le lâchait pas, le faisant constamment surveiller quand il ne pouvait le contrôler lui même.

-Vous savez, mylord, que je n'ai pu achever de peindre mon saint Sébastien, l'autre jour, dit soudain Mulciber de son ton maussade, faisant sursauter Harry. Quand pourrai-je continuer?

-Saint Sébastien?, s'étonna Drago. Vous ne me l'avez pas montré...Finalement, c'est Potter qui vous a servi de modèle?

-Lui même. Il a le physique du rôle, vous ne trouvez pas?

-En effet. Mais il fait décidément tous les métiers, ici, constata le vicomte avec un rictus. Vous n'en avez pas assez, d'être ainsi utilisé, Potter?

-Pour l'instant, on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix..., murmura Harry en levant cette fois franchement les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.

Pour la première fois, il crut lire dans le regard du vicomte autre chose que de la haine ou du dégoût. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'intérêt.

-A votre place, je refuserais de me faire ainsi exploiter, dit le jeune aristocrate avec sérieux. Vous payent-ils décemment, au moins?

-En échange de ses services, Harry a droit à ma protection, dit sèchement le Lord. Comme vous le savez, mon cher neveu, ce garçon serait pendu depuis longtemps si je ne lui offrais pas un asile dans ce château.

-Tout de même, il donne beaucoup de sa personne! ...Violoniste...modèle vivant...et j'imagine que ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis trop bien éduqué pour évoquer le reste...

Mulciber partit d'un gros rire, Harry rougit violemment et le Lord fronça les sourcils.

-Drago, je vous prie de modérer votre langage, gronda-t-il, furieux.

-Alors, ce saint Sébastien?, relança Mulciber avec obstination.

Le Lord jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le jeune violoniste.

-Demain, Harry?Qu'en dis-tu?

Ce dernier fit la moue et regarda le Lord dans les yeux.

-A quoi bon me demander mon avis? Vous n'en tiendrez aucun compte, dit-il effrontément.

Drago éclata de rire et porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

-Alors, demain, c'est d'accord, conclut Mulciber en frappant la table de son poing. Je t'attends à dix heures, Potter.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le Lord.

-Puis-je quitter la table, monsieur?

Après une hésitation, le maître hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Harry se leva et, ayant repoussé sa chaise, il fit quelques pas vers la porte. A cet instant, Drago l'interpella.

-Attendez, Potter! J'aimerais vous parler deux minutes. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, mon oncle?

-Faites, mon neveu, faites!, dit le Lord d'un ton dégagé, mais il avait l'air méfiant et contrarié.

Surpris et déjà sur ses gardes, Harry s'était arrêté et attendait la suite. Le vicomte vint à sa rencontre et lui fit signe de se diriger vers un groupe de fauteuils situés non loin de la grande cheminée.

Dans les mouvements du jeune homme, dans la moindre de ses attitudes, on pouvait observer une sorte de distinction innée (ou alors, acquise à force d'exercice), et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer avec un soupçon d'envie. Ce jeune aristocrate devait toujours se sentir à l'aise en société, contrairement à lui, qui n'avait jamais été éduqué dans ce sens et se faisait l'effet d'être aussi empoté que maladroit...

Mais pour l'heure, il s'en moquait bien. Apparemment, sa rusticité ne déplaisait pas à son entourage, au contraire. Et à quoi lui servirait d'être aussi distingué que ce jeune homme? Il n'en serait pas libre pour autant.

Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin du sien.

-Il y a un moment que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous, commença-t-il doucement, et Harry devina sa gêne, bien qu'il fît des efforts pour ne pas la montrer. D'abord, sachez une chose. Je trouve que vous êtes un remarquable musicien. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à vous écouter.

Stupéfait, Harry resta bouche bée. Drago sourit, et son visage retrouva alors quelque chose d'enfantin qui le rendit beaucoup plus sympathique aux yeux du violoniste.

-Je comprends votre surprise. Je ne vous ai pas accoutumé à entendre des compliments de ma part. J'ai été injuste avec vous, et je voudrais m'en excuser...

Harry déglutit. Vraiment, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il se contenta d'incliner la tête, très embarrassé.

-Je vais être franc avec vous. Je vous en voulais, parce que vous aviez séduit ma mère et qu'elle avait fait de vous son amant.

Le jeune homme blond marqua une pause. Terriblement mal à l'aise, Harry regardait fixement ses genoux.

-Mais je sais à présent que c'est elle qui a tué lord Parkinson, continua Drago fermement, bien qu'à voix très basse, et je suis bien conscient que vous n'êtes qu'une victime dans cette affaire.

Sidéré, Harry releva brusquement la tête, dévisageant le vicomte.

-Qui vous a mis au courant?, chuchota-t-il, le cœur battant.

-Mon oncle. Il m'a tout dit, pour éviter que j'aille vous dénoncer.

-Je vois, soupira Harry.

-Mais je trouve votre situation beaucoup trop injuste. Ma mère est la seule coupable, c'est elle qui doit payer.

Les yeux gris du garçon lançaient des éclairs. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A distance, il devinait le regard de lord Voldemort posé sur lui, sur eux. Avait-il entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit?

-Elle n'est pas vraiment coupable..., lâcha-t-il d'un ton rauque. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour me sauver.

-Il y aurait sûrement eu d'autres moyens, rétorqua l'autre, la bouche tordue de mépris. Et c'est elle qui vous a attiré dans cette souricière. Elle s'est très mal comportée envers vous et envers mon père, sans parler du crime qu'elle a commis. Elle mérite d'être condamnée.

Pourquoi le vicomte se montrait-il si vindicatif? A l'évidence, il avait des comptes à régler avec sa mère. Le sort de Harry ne lui tenait pas vraiment à cœur, il s'en servait comme prétexte pour mieux se venger de la comtesse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les deux?, dit soudain la voix du Lord.

L'homme venait vers eux d'un pas vif. Sa grande silhouette se tint devant eux.

-Harry, monte dans la chambre à présent. Et vous, mon neveu, vous feriez bien d'aller vous reposer, vous aussi.

L'homme avait adopté ce ton froid, implacable, qui n'admettait aucune discussion. Les deux garçons se levèrent, sans se quitter du regard.

-Nous en reparlerons..., dit Drago avec un clin d'œil à peine perceptible. A demain, Potter.

-A demain, monsieur le vicomte.

Quand il fut seul dans la chambre, Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau, se souvenant trop tard de son postérieur douloureux. Il ramassa d'une main les manuscrits musicaux commencés qui attendaient là, et les parcourut d'un regard morne.

De même qu'il ne jouait plus du violon avec le même entrain, il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'inspiration dans son travail d'écriture. Tout ce qu'il avait débuté durant ces trois jours était bancal, médiocre, peu original...

Il avait essayé de réécrire le début de son quatuor perdu, mais avait échoué sur toute la ligne. Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit butait obstinément sur la troisième mesure du premier mouvement, incapable de se remémorer la suite, ni d'en inventer une autre.

Saisissant sa plume, il la trempa dans l'encrier, tenta de se concentrer et se força à remplir quelques portées. Il s'agissait du premier mouvement d'une sonate pour le pianoforte qu'il avait ébauchée en improvisant au clavier le matin même. Il avait toujours rêvé d'écrire pour cet instrument moderne qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et de réputation avant d'en avoir découvert un merveilleux spécimen à Manderley.

Pourtant, les idées venaient difficilement à lui, et refusaient de prendre forme sous sa plume.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et se relut. Il eut envie de jeter les feuillets dans les flammes, tant sa production lui paraissait minable.

Il se levait pour mettre son projet à exécution quand le Lord entra sans frapper dans la pièce.

Harry s'arrêta net et le regarda.

Le visage grave, le Lord ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, puis avança de quelques pas.

-De quoi Drago t'a-t-il parlé?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Le garçon leva les sourcils.

-Si vous permettez...je pense que ça ne concerne que moi. C'était... personnel.

Visiblement irrité, l'homme se rapprocha jusqu'à le toucher. Un peu plus grand que lui, il lui attrapa le menton et le força à lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Harry, martela-t-il d'une voix que l'impatience faisait vibrer. Sache que Drago est dangereux. Il ne te veut aucun bien. Il faut se méfier de lui.

Harry recula d'un pas pour se dégager, et soutint bravement le regard étincelant du maître.

-Pourtant, c'est vous qui lui avez dit..., commença-t-il, mais la suite s'arrêta dans sa gorge.

-Que lui ai-je dit?

-...Que ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Parkinson.

-Bien sûr!, s'exclama le Lord, agacé. Sinon, il se serait précipité au premier poste de police du coin pour nous dénoncer! Je l'ai menacé d'aller accuser sa mère publiquement s'il ne suivait pas mes instructions!

-Je croyais qu'il avait accepté de se taire à condition que Mulciber le prenne comme apprenti!

-C'est exact. Au bout du compte, c'est la seule chose qui l'a convaincu. Même sachant que tu n'étais pas coupable, il n'aurait pas hésité à révéler toute l'affaire à la police, accusant volontiers lui-même sa mère d'avoir commis le crime...

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé faire?

L'homme lui lâcha le menton et posa les deux mains sur ses épaules, le fixant d'un œil perçant.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai tué quatre hommes pour te faire évader du poste de police, articula-t-il lentement. Quant à mon imbécile de neveu, il ne mesure absolument pas l'ampleur du scandale que cela provoquerait, et les conséquences pour lui, pour ses parents, pour nous tous...

-Cela vous arrange bien, qu'on me croie coupable, n'est-ce pas..., murmura Harry, soudain très pâle. Vous n'avez jamais rien tenté pour amener la comtesse à révéler la vérité, contrairement à ce que vous m'aviez promis.

Les yeux noirs du Lord se rétrécirent dangereusement.

-De quoi m'accuses-tu, Harry?

Le garçon sourit, insolent.

-De vous satisfaire d'un mensonge pour mieux me tenir en votre pouvoir...

Le Lord ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son expression avait retrouvé sa froide maîtrise.

-Drago t'a informé qu'il avait l'intention de dénoncer sa mère, pour t'innocenter?, reprit-il calmement. C'est bien ça?

-Je vous ai dit que cela ne vous regardait pas...

Sur ces mots, Harry s'arracha aux mains du Lord et, se détournant, il froissa rageusement le manuscrit dans ses mains. Le maître sursauta.

-Mais...Que fais-tu?

-Vous voyez bien! Je me débarrasse de ce torchon.

-Pourquoi? N'est-ce pas le manuscrit que tu viens d'écrire?

-Si. Il ne vaut rien.

-C'est idiot! Il faut tout conserver, même ce que tu juges mauvais.

Haussant les épaules, Harry gagna la cheminée d'un pas vif. Il jeta la boule de papier dans les flammes, qui crépitèrent joyeusement.

Le Lord le rejoignit aussitôt et lui saisit les deux bras, par derrière.

-Harry..., murmura-t-il doucement dans sa nuque. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec toi?

Le garçon ricana.

-Vous osez me le demander...

L'homme le fit tourner sur lui même, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-N'as-tu donc que des reproches à m'adresser?

Harry eut un sourire amer et baissa les yeux sans répondre. Alors, l'homme l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, plongeant une main dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux..

-Je voudrais...que tu sois heureux, Harry, chuchota-t-il avec ferveur.

-Pour être heureux, il faudrait d'abord que je sois libre...

-C'est trop tôt, mon garçon. Bientôt, je t'emmènerai avec moi loin d'ici, à l'étranger, là où tu ne seras pas poursuivi par ton passé. Tu recommenceras ta vie.

-Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce pays. Mes amis, ma vie sont ici.

-Je ne fais pas partie de tes amis?

-Si vous étiez mon ami, vous mettriez tout en œuvre pour que je puisse retrouver ma liberté.

-Je croyais que nous avions déjà évoqué cette question, Harry, soupira l'homme. Même si tu te déclares innocent en accusant la comtesse, personne ne te croira.

-Et si c'est vous, ou le vicomte, qui me soutenez devant la police ou la justice?

-Quoique nous disions ou fassions, on nous rétorquera que nous n'avons pas été témoins du meurtre, ce qui est irréfutable. Entre ta parole et celle de la comtesse, c'est la sienne qui sera prise en compte.

Il y eut un silence, puis le Lord releva la tête de Harry et se pencha pour happer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

-Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain avec moi?, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et chaude quand il se fut détaché de lui. Je vais demander à Dobby de remplir la baignoire.

-Je suis fatigué..., protesta le garçon, les paupières baissées.

-C'est toujours ce que tu me dis. Un bain te détendra, tu n'en dormiras que mieux cette nuit.

Le Lord le lâcha et alla donner ses ordres à Dobby, en faction sur le palier. L'esprit vide, Harry fixait rêveusement les flammes, ses bras croisés autour de lui. Une fois la porte refermée, le Lord revint le trouver et passa cette fois un bras sur ses épaules.

-Regarde moi, Harry...

Machinalement, le garçon tourna la tête vers lui.

-Souris moi.

Harry en était incapable. Le Lord sembla le comprendre, et son visage s'assombrit. Il descendit son bras, l'enroulant autour de la taille du garçon.

-En dépit de ta jeunesse, tu refuses de voir la situation de manière positive. Aurais-tu vraiment préféré être condamné à mort et pendu? Me détestes-tu à ce point?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'homme fit glisser sa main jusqu'aux fesses du garçon, les caressant à travers le tissu des hauts-de-chausse.

-Je comprends que tu aspires à la liberté. Mais oublie quelques instants ta condition, et laisse toi aller au plaisir et au bonheur que je peux t'offrir...

Déjà, le Lord entreprenait de défaire le col de sa chemise. Harry l'arrêta dans son élan, lui rappelant que Dobby allait arriver d'ici peu avec ses seaux d'eau. Riant, l'homme le reprit dans ses bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au mur contre lequel il le plaqua.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la patience d'attendre Dobby..., murmura-t-il en se frottant avidement contre lui, une main posée sur son entrejambes.

Résigné, le garçon se contraignit à ne pas penser, laissant son corps réagir librement aux attentions du Lord. Mais dans cet abandon, il savait qu'il renonçait à bien plus qu'à sa pureté ou à son intégrité physique.

Son être tout entier était entrain de vaciller, sur le point de basculer au fond d'un précipice dont il savait qu'il ne remonterait jamais.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Et voilà...j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, et que la fameuse « scène » ne vous a pas trop déçus, choqués ou semblé ridicule. Serez-vous un peu plus nombreux à faire signe cette semaine...? Je croise les doigts...Bisous à tous !**

**Yue**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Le Lord est sympa avec Harry? Oui, d'une certaine manière, hé hé hé...Le tableau de Mulciber sera continué, ne t'en fais pas. A bientôt!

**Une lectrice**: Merci! Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite reprend la scène là où nous l'avons laissée (j'ai décidé de ne plus frustrer le lecteur autant que j'en avais l'habitude, bande de veinards!)! Bises!

**Fanny-kun**: Coucou Nini! Tu aimes les scènes licencieuses? J'espère parvenir à te combler, ça n'est pas gagné, hum...Le bandeau sur les yeux, oui, je trouve ça très excitant, et c'est une des scènes d'un spectacle d'opéra auquel je participe actuellement qui m'en a donné l'idée. Si ça t'intéresse, je te raconterai ça la prochaine fois, hu hu hu...Alors, bonne lecture, et plein de poutoux à toi!

**Une potterienne**: Aha! Tu es la seule à avoir deviné ce que le Lord a révélé à Drago pour obtenir son silence...mais ce nouveau chapitre va en dire plus là dessus, de toute façon. -Pour Neville aussi, tu vois juste. Il tient beaucoup à Luna, qu'il aime tendrement, à sa manière. Mais au sujet du Lord, je pense qu'il ne se fait pas tellement d'illusion. Il le connait de longue date, et a bien compris que l'homme le méprise. D'ailleurs, il s'attend à ce qu'il le tue pour ce qu'il a fait.-Tu analyses remarquablement bien les sentiments du Lord envers Harry. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: bravo! J'invite même tous les lecteurs qui ont du mal à y voir clair à aller lire ta review, c'est une excellente explication de texte!-Ah oui, tu as aussi raison en ce qui concerne le trou de mémoire de Harry: c'est un inquiétant avertissement.-Voilà, je t'embrasse chaleureusement...et j'attends de te lire une nouvelle fois, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir!

**Tranen**: Hello! Merci pour cette belle review! Oui, je sais que la fin était frustrante, mais tu trouveras la suite de la fameuse scène dans ce chapitre...-Neville a des excuses: il n'a plus jamais l'occasion de parler au Lord (depuis que Harry est là), et en plus, il n'est pas sensé savoir que Drago n'est pas au courant de la présence de Harry au château!-Quant à Drago, ce chapitre nous en apprendra plus à son sujet. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Zoubis!

**Elodie**: Coucou! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise, et que tu apprécies les jeux érotiques du Lord. Ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra-t-il pas? Bises!

**Loan**: Merci pour ta longue review, que j'ai adorée. -Oui, Neville est touchant, même si son intervention est maladroite.- Tu aimes mon Harry? Moi aussi, je le trouve séduisant et courageux, et surtout, je voudrais en faire un être aussi génial musicalement que Mulciber est génial côté peinture (de même que le Harry de JKR est particulièrement doué en magie).- Le Lord aime-t-il Harry? Oui, je crois pouvoir dire qu'il l'aime, à sa manière, hum...Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de « moral », on est bien d'accord là dessus.-Pour Drago, tu as raison, mais on en saura plus encore dans ce nouveau chapitre.-Ah, Severus...je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies. Il aura encore un grand rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. C'est vrai que pour lui, c'est l'intérêt de Harry qui passe avant tout!-Voilà, je t'embrasse, et je te dis à bientôt!

**Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis en retard, désolée, mais j'ai de bonnes excuses (comme toujours, hum…) Ouiche, j'ai eu énormément de travail, des enfants malades, et surtout…un manque cruel d'inspiration. Un coup de blues, quoi, une sorte de passage à vide après le dernier chapitre qui marquait un tournant dans le récit et m'avait coûté de douloureux efforts.**

**Je reprends donc le fil de cette histoire, cahin caha... Mais je crains que ce nouveau chapitre vous déçoive, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'action, et il est plus court que les précédents…**

**Merci aux reviewers. Merci pour votre franchise et vos analyses, toujours passionnantes.**

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup de mes lecteurs fidèles du début, snif… J'avoue que ça m'attriste, j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi ils ne viennent plus lire ou ne mettent plus de commentaire…**

**CHAPITRE VINGT DEUX**

-Pardonnez-moi de vous prendre votre temps, mon révérend… J'ose penser que vous accepterez de prêter une oreille favorable à … mon récit, et qu'en votre qualité d'homme d'église, vous saurez me conseiller de manière juste et impartiale…

Elle se tenait devant lui, belle, droite, fière et pourtant modeste…Severus frissonna imperceptiblement. Cette superbe femme avait tenu Harry entre ses bras…Mais comment expliquer sa présence ici aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer de son expédition à Bristol? Qu'avait-elle de si urgent à lui soumettre ?

-Prenez place, madame. Je vous écoute…

Elle s'assit, et leva vers lui son regard clair. Pas étonnant, que Harry n'eût pas su résister à son charme, songea sombrement Severus. Elle était décidément très séduisante. Mais il se réjouit de constater que sur lui, une fois de plus, sa beauté ravageuse ne produisait aucun effet. D'ailleurs, une incarnation de Vénus elle-même l'eût laissé de marbre, depuis la mort de Lily Evans…

Une seule et unique personne parvenait encore à l'émouvoir et le troubler …mais il ne devait surtout pas y penser.

-La première fois que nous avons parlé du meurtre de lord Parkinson, je ne vous ai pas raconté la vérité, mais une version que mon époux m'avait imposée… Je vous présente toutes mes excuses à ce sujet.

Habitué à dissimuler habilement ses émotions, aussi violentes fussent elles, Severus se contenta d'incliner la tête.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'en suis venue à me dire que je ne pouvais vivre dans le mensonge. Je crains trop le jugement de Dieu.

Les derniers mots sonnaient faux, mais là encore, Severus prit soin de ne rien laisser paraître. Il allait enfin connaître la vérité sur cette affaire…mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas effaroucher la dame.

-Je ne supporte plus l'idée de laisser injustement accuser un innocent, continua-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui a tué lord Parkinson.

Le nom qu'il avait voulu chasser de son esprit venait d'être prononcé. Immobile, Severus resta silencieux.

-Vous ne semblez pas surpris?

Il se força à déglutir.

-Je ne vous cacherai pas que votre première version me paraissait peu vraisemblable, réussit-il à articuler. Je connais bien Potter, et ce que vous disiez de lui ne cadrait pas avec ce que j'en savais…

Elle baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains fines pressées l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux.

-Non, bien sûr, murmura-t-elle tristement. Harry en meurtrier sanguinaire, c'était risible.

-Alors?, dit doucement Severus. Qui a… porté le coup de couteau?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est moi.

Le vicaire se sentit frémir. La lumière, enfin…! Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé cette possibilité. Mais c'était le plus logique, le plus évident. Severus s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Pour finir, cette femme ne manquait pas de cran.

-Vous?, murmura-t-il, extrêmement troublé. Mais…comment…

-Lord Parkinson s'en est pris à Harry, expliqua-t-elle, tremblante. Il s'est mis à lui enserrer le cou entre ses mains, et… il était sur le point de l'étrangler. Submergée par la panique, j'ai pris mon couteau et je… je l'ai tué.

Elle avait achevé dans un souffle à peine intelligible.

C'était donc cela, le fin mot de l'histoire?

-J'ai tué un homme, mon révérend…, continua la jeune femme, et sur le dernier mot, un sanglot vint briser sa voix .

-Certes, dit doucement le vicaire, mais vous l'avez fait pour en sauver un autre. Et à présent, vous allez pouvoir vous racheter devant notre Seigneur…

-De quelle façon?, murmura-t-elle, le visage marqué de plaques rouges et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il hésita. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas dresser la comtesse contre lui.

-Eh bien…je ne vois qu'une manière. Vous purifierez votre âme en innocentant Potter.

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme si elle avait reçu un coup.

-Cela signifie…, commença-t-elle lentement, que je devrai reconnaître publiquement avoir commis ce crime…

-Inévitablement. Mais vous disposerez de circonstances atténuantes. Si j'ai bien compris, lord Parkinson s'est montré extrêmement violent…

-Mais je suis coupable d'adultère…, gémit-elle.

-En effet, madame, trancha Severus, se souvenant _in extremis _de son rôle d'homme d'église, défenseur de la morale. On ne peut nier que vous avez enfreint toutes les lois de la pudeur et de la bienséance en… mettant un garçon de dix-sept ans dans votre lit.

-Hélas…

-Regrettez-vous ces faits?, assena durement l'homme d'église.

-Eh bien…j'avoue que…je les regrette dans la mesure où ils nous ont entraînés, Harry et moi, dans une spirale infernale. Mais…

-Mais vous n'avez aucun remords, en ce qui concerne l'acte lui-même?

Elle leva vers lui un regard limpide.

-Mon révérend…je crois pouvoir vous affirmer que Harry a trouvé le bonheur entre mes bras, comme je l'ai trouvé moi-même.

Une soudaine colère souleva la poitrine de Severus.

-Le bonheur… ou la jouissance?, glissa-t-il hargneusement.

-Les…les deux, mon révérend.

-Vous êtes mariée, madame. Dois-je vous le rappeler?

-Mon mari ne m'aime plus et passe son temps à courir tout ce qui porte jupons.

-Ce qui n'excuse pas votre comportement…

-Je le sais…Je regrette mon infidélité, mais…j'avoue que je ne peux oublier ces moments délicieux passés avec Har…oh, mon Dieu!

Cette fois, elle éclata bel et bien en sanglots. Severus se mordit les lèvres. Évidemment, qui serait assez stupide pour regretter d'avoir fait l'amour avec Harry Potter? Cette femme avait au moins le mérite d'être franche. Il eut un rire nerveux, qu'il réfréna aussitôt.

-Allons, calmez vos pleurs, dit-il, conciliant. Ils ne vous seront d'aucun secours. Voyons plutôt de quelle manière agir pour blanchir Potter tout en vous préservant d'une condamnation. Avez-vous parlé au shérif Podmore?

Au milieu de ses larmes, elle ouvrit des yeux choqués.

-Oh, non! Le shérif connaît déjà la vérité, mais il soutient celle de mon époux. De leur point de vue, Harry fait le coupable idéal.

-Je vois. Nous devrons donc nous en référer au procureur du roi…Je vais étudier cet aspect de l'affaire.

-Le procureur du roi…?

-Oui. Étant donnée votre position sociale, vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de difficulté pour obtenir une audience.

-Mon Dieu…!

-D'autre part, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Potter actuellement? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Je pense…enfin, je suppose…qu'il est actuellement à Manderley, dans la propriété de mon oncle lord Voldemort.

Severus feignit la surprise.

-Chez votre oncle? Mais je croyais que la police avait fait des recherches, là-bas, et n'avait rien découvert?

-En effet, mais mon oncle est un homme habile et rusé. Il a caché Harry dans je ne sais quel lieu secret. Puis, le garçon s'est enfui de chez lui, et…mon oncle l'a rattrapé, en venant l'arracher à la police.

-Vous en êtes certaine?

-Je ne peux avoir de certitude, mais cela me semble la seule hypothèse valable.

-Pourquoi votre oncle aurait-il pris de tels risques pour récupérer le garçon?

La comtesse marqua un temps d'arrêt. Severus la sentait embarrassée. Elle ne le regardait pas quand elle dit d'un ton hésitant:

-Mon oncle a…sans doute été séduit par la personnalité musicale de Harry, et…

Severus ricana intérieurement.

-Dans ce cas, dit-il d'un ton neutre, n'est-il pas le protecteur idéal pour le garçon, en attendant qu'il soit innocenté et qu'il retrouve sa liberté?

-C'est-à-dire que…Comme je vous l'ai dit, Harry a cherché à s'enfuir de chez mon oncle. Il doit y avoir des raisons justifiant un acte aussi désespéré…

-Je vois. Madame, êtes vous d'accord avec moi pour conclure qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que Potter séjourne plus longtemps à Manderley…?

-Absolument. Plus vite il sera revenu parmi nous, mieux cela vaudra.

-Pensez-vous que lord Voldemort le laissera facilement partir?

-Oh non! Franchement, je ne le crois pas. Mon oncle est dans le déni, il n'avouera jamais de son plein gré héberger Harry, d'autant plus qu'en allant le délivrer, il s'est rendu coupable de quatre assassinats…

-Il va donc falloir lui reprendre le garçon… de force?

-Je le crains…

-En faisant appel à la police…

-C'est sans doute l'unique moyen, mais je redoute que cela soit très long…

-Connaissez-vous bien la propriété de votre oncle?

-Heu…un peu… pourquoi?

-Pensez-vous qu'on puisse s'y introduire clandestinement?

-Oh…non! Le domaine est extrêmement bien gardé…

-A toute heure du jour et de la nuit?

-Autant que je sache, oui…Toutefois…il y a peut-être un accès, mais…

Severus se leva, transperçant la jeune femme de son regard noir.

-Un accès? Lequel?

-Par… Par la mer…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom ouvrit les yeux. Déjà, il faisait jour, les rideaux tirés laissaient filtrer une lumière pâle, accentuant le caractère dépouillé, austère de la chambre.

Sous son bras, il sentait le corps chaud de Harry endormi. Après un moment d'immobilité totale, durant lequel il se contenta de savourer cette sensation, il se redressa avec précaution, prenant appui sur un coude, et contempla le garçon à la faveur de la faible clarté.

L'adolescent était tourné vers lui, et son visage disparaissait en partie sous ses lourds cheveux noirs. Le Lord repoussa le drap pour dévoiler son buste, ses hanches, le haut de ses cuisses, laissant son regard glisser rêveusement sur ces formes si harmonieuses dans leur nudité...

Ce corps parfait lui appartenait, enfin. Il pouvait jouir tout à loisir de ces membres à la fois souples, vigoureux et déliés, pétrir cette chair ferme et musclée, caresser et goûter jusqu'à l'enivrement cette peau lisse, subtilement hâlée. Rien ni personne ne l'empêchait, chaque fois qu'il en avait envie, de convoquer le garçon et de le soumettre à ses désirs... Et la nuit, il dormait contre lui, le réveillant parfois pour assouvir avec passion le feu dévorant qui le consumait...

Pourtant, de jour en jour, il prenait conscience que la proximité du garçon était comme une torture, une drogue sournoise qui le ravageait autant qu'elle le comblait...

Plus il étreignait ce corps, plus il sentait qu'il lui échappait. C'était comme de boire une eau qui ne désaltère pas. Il avait le sentiment de n'être jamais rassasié.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se satisfaire de ce que lui offrait le garçon, pourtant entièrement à sa disposition depuis le retournement de situation qui avait suivi son escapade insensée?

Était-ce dû au fait que physiquement, il le sentait toujours sur la réserve, acceptant que l'homme le touchât, mais ne touchant guère en retour, comme si le contact entre eux persistait à le dégoûter?

Pourtant, Tom le faisait jouir, incontestablement, et de multiples façons, avec sa main, avec sa bouche, dans toutes les positions... Il savait s'y prendre pour arracher au garçon des gémissements ou des grognements de plaisir, pour faire briller son regard vert d'une lueur sombre dans ces moments où, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, il s'ingéniait à le conduire à l'extase libératrice.

Mais la réciprocité qu'il espérait tardait à venir... Il ressentait cruellement les réticences de Harry quand il s'agissait de caresser son partenaire plus âgé, ou d'user sur lui de sa bouche, de sa langue... A l'évidence, le garçon se débattait contre sa propre volonté, il en faisait le minimum et une vive répugnance se peignait sur ses traits ô combien expressifs...

Et bien que tenaillé par l'envie de le contraindre, en usant par exemple de nouvelles menaces, Tom feignait le respect et la bienveillance... Il bridait son impatience, craignant trop de voir le garçon se braquer, se rebeller et lui échapper définitivement...

Dès qu'il posait le regard sur lui, il sentait monter son désir. C'était un supplice tout à la fois délicieux et destructeur.

Comme au premier jour, il ne se lassait pas de l'écouter et le regarder jouer du violon. Dans ces moments, Harry s'oubliait. Son corps vivait avec la musique, il ne se surveillait plus et se donnait entièrement à ses émotions. Sur son visage passaient des expressions d'une incroyable intensité... Il était comme transfiguré, en communication directe avec un mystérieux au-delà. Et lorsqu'il trébuchait sur un passage difficile, ou se trouvait confronté à un trou de mémoire (ce qui, bizarrement, se produisait de plus en plus fréquemment), son beau visage portait toutes les marques d'un désespoir qui ne l'enlaidissait pas, bien au contraire, mais le rendait infiniment bouleversant... et encore plus désirable.

Tom aimait aussi l'observer à la dérobée ... Quand il rangeait son violon dans sa boîte et se penchait profondément, et que ses cheveux cachaient son visage, avant qu'il les eût rejetés en arrière d'un mouvement de tête impatient tout en se relevant... Quand il écrivait de la musique, assis au bureau dans une pose nonchalante, la tête appuyée sur la main, les mèches en bataille... Quand il se déshabillait, se détournant pudiquement, et qu'il offrait à la vue gourmande de Tom son dos musclé sans excès, sa merveilleuse chute de reins et ses fesses si attirantes...

Hélas, Tom ne pouvait couver le garçon de son regard en permanence. Il avait des obligations qui, certains jours, le contraignaient à quitter le château ou même le domaine plusieurs heures durant... Pendant ces absences, son esprit était constamment tourné vers Harry. Il échafaudait des plans pour l'amener à se livrer avec plus d'abandon encore, et il étudiait les moyens de le rendre plus actif dans le rapport... Puis son imagination galopait au même rythme que son cheval, et il rêvait de ce qu'il allait lui faire, de la manière dont il le prendrait le soir venu, dès son retour...

Envahissant, omniprésent, son désir ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Il n'avait jamais connu une telle dépendance... Pourtant, beaucoup de garçons et de jeunes gens étaient passés dans son lit, certains l'avaient même aimé et désiré avec passion alors que lui ne se servait d'eux que pour assouvir ses pulsions. Du temps déjà lointain où il avait rencontré Jack, apprenti chez un peintre à Florence, ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie, l'un et l'autre, en compagnie de modèles ou de petits voyous de la ville trop contents de gagner leur pain en se pliant aux fantaisies de ces riches anglais... Et une fois rentrés au pays, les deux hommes avaient gardé leurs bonnes habitudes, multipliant les aventures, débauchant à tour de bras jeunes paysans surpris en flagrant délit de rapine, esclaves ramenés des plantations ou crève-la-faim ramassés sur les trottoirs de la capitale... qui disparaissaient ensuite étrangement, sans laisser de trace.

Harry n'était pas comme les autres. Harry gardait une part de mystère. Harry avait du génie, et un courage à la hauteur de son talent artistique. Harry était fier et ne se laissait pas acheter. Malgré sa situation désastreuse, il était aussi fort que lui, lord Voldemort. Et cela le rendait singulièrement fascinant...

Était-ce cela, ce qu'on appelait « l'amour »? Ce sentiment dévorant, cette attraction irrésistible, cette obsession? N'était-ce pas dangereux? Tom ne risquait-il pas de s'en trouver affaibli, ramolli, rendu soudain vulnérable, lui qui avait trop de choses à cacher pour pouvoir se permettre la plus petite défaillance... la moindre fêlure dans sa cuirasse?

Et Tom avait peur. Peur de perdre le contrôle. Peur de perdre Harry. Peur que Drago allât vendre la mèche, malgré la surveillance constante qu'il exerçait sur lui. Peur, surtout, que Harry entendît parler du passé, de la mort suspecte de ses parents... Queudver ne devait à aucun prix évoquer ce sujet devant lui, pas plus d'ailleurs que Mulciber, ni encore Croupton... Tom avait sermonné et menacé les trois hommes, qui en savaient trop et eussent risqué de trahir le secret... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter une fuite, un impair de leur part, et il eût aimé contrôler constamment ce qui se disait devant le garçon...

Ainsi, au lieu d'être heureux et comblé, le Lord vivait dans la tension et l'angoisse. Harry lui semblait à la fois proche, soumis, et inaccessible. Et il craignait à tout instant que le fil qui le retenait à lui se rompît...

Soudain, le garçon eut un sursaut, se tendit, puis souleva les paupières. Sans plus bouger, il orienta lentement vers le Lord le regard de ses yeux verts qui paraissaient sombres derrière ses cils noirs, bien qu'il fît un peu plus clair dans la pièce à présent.

Voyant l'homme allongé à ses côtés, il ne sourit pas, mais ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Se rendait-il compte de l'effet que ce simple mouvement félin produisait sur celui qui l'observait? Attiré comme par un aimant, Tom se pencha vers lui, rapprochant leurs deux visages. Machinalement, le garçon entrouvrit les lèvres, et l'homme, tout en l'embrassant voluptueusement, vint se coller contre lui, posant une main sur le ventre plat et souple.

-Bonjour, Harry..., murmura-t-il en se relevant légèrement. Tu as bien dormi?

-Hmmm...Non. J'ai fait... des cauchemars…, dit Harry en baillant, puis il prit le drap et le ramena sur lui. « Il fait froid, ici! Il n'y a plus de feu... »

Tom attrapa la couverture et la tira, les couvrant tous les deux.

-Tu as fait des cauchemars?, questionna-t-il avec curiosité. Quels cauchemars? Décris les moi...

Harry fit la grimace, ébouriffant ses cheveux dans un geste presque enfantin. Puis il se redressa à son tour sur un coude.

-Oh...je préfère ne pas en parler. Quelle heure est-il?

-Pas loin de neuf heures.

-Déjà? Vous n'aviez pas d'obligation, ce matin?

-Non...je viens juste de me réveiller. J'avais sans doute besoin de sommeil, pour une fois. Tu m'as épuisé, hier soir...

Le garçon eut un rictus amer et, pour toute réponse, se laissa retomber en arrière.

-Mais dis-moi, reprit Tom... C'est toi qui as une obligation. Tu t'en souviens?

Tournant à nouveau les yeux vers lui, Harry parut surpris.

-Non...à ma connaissance, je n'ai rien de prévu... à part continuer d'écrire ma sonate...

-Et le saint Sébastien...? Je te rappelle que Mulciber t'attend à dix heures dans son atelier!

-Quoi?, s'exclama le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Ah... c'est vrai...! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire... Zut alors!... Je n'irai pas.

Tom sentit ses membres se crisper.

-Harry...tu ne peux refuser d'y aller. Jack doit terminer son tableau, j'y tiens autant que lui.

-Je me moque de ce tableau. Je n'ai aucune envie de geler des heures durant dans son atelier glacial, et par dessus le marché, de devoir subir ses... assauts, ou sa brutalité.

- Rassure-toi, je vais lui parler, il te laissera tranquille, cette fois.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Dès que vous aurez le dos tourné, il en profitera, j'en suis sûr.

-C'est que tu es... très attirant...., susurra le Lord en caressant le ventre du garçon.

Harry lui prit le poignet et l'écarta sans ménagement.

-Arrêtez!

-Je resterai là, je le surveillerai. Il n'osera pas te toucher.

-Non!, lança Harry d'un ton catégorique. Je ne veux pas y aller, un point c'est tout.

Tom ne pouvait admettre cette remise en cause de son autorité. S'il ne fixait pas à nouveau les règles, le garçon allait en profiter pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et la situation deviendrait vite ingérable. Il lui attrapa les poignets, les plaquant de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Harry...souviens toi de ce que tu m'as promis, dit-il avec dureté.

Le garçon lui rendit un regard meurtrier, mais se tut, mâchoire serrée.

-Je veux bien que tu n'y ailles pas aujourd'hui, concéda Tom, bon prince. Mais demain, il faudra t'acquitter de ce devoir.

Harry resta muet. Après un moment durant lequel il se mesurèrent du regard, Tom le lâcha, et le garçon roula aussitôt sur le côté, présentant son dos au Lord. Ce dernier avança à nouveau la main et la fit courir sur sa cuisse, remontant ensuite le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

-Tu as décidément un caractère de cochon..., murmura-t-il tendrement, rapprochant son corps de celui du garçon et l'enlaçant par la taille.

Là encore, son jeune amant était-il conscient de l'image excitante qu'il présentait à son aîné ? Si Tom s'était écouté, il l'eût pris à nouveau, là, tout de suite, dans cette position avantageuse. Mais il se retint, évitant de trop se coller à lui pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

-Sais-tu ce que j'ai prévu de faire dans les jours à venir?

-Comment je le saurais?, grogna impoliment le garçon.

-Je vais me rendre à Bristol pour faire affréter un de mes bateaux. Ainsi, dans dix jours, nous pourrons appareiller et partir pour le Nouveau Monde. Qu'en dis-tu?

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry marmonna:

-Et la police? Je croyais qu'elle surveillait les ports?

-Je vais mesurer leurs forces et voir comment déjouer leur vigilance…

-Qui emmènerez-vous, là-bas, en Amérique?

-Comment ça, qui? Toi, bien sûr…!

-Moi seulement? Ou aussi Mulciber, Croupton, Carrow, qui sais-je encore... votre neveu...?

-Tu aimerais les voir partir avec nous?

-Oh non, sûrement pas!

Secrètement flatté de cette exclusivité, Tom se mit à rire.

-Entendu, je n'emmènerai que toi. Jack sera furieux, mais tant pis pour lui.

Lentement, Harry se laissa retomber sur le dos, regardant à nouveau son aîné de ses yeux si troublants. Son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire indécis, et Tom sentit son cœur fondre, puis s'emballer.

Ses propres réactions l'effrayaient... Désormais, il allait devoir faire très attention. Toutes ces émotions nouvelles le fragilisaient. Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de se séparer du garçon?

Cette simple pensée le glaça. Il sut que, danger ou pas, il ne pourrait renoncer de si tôt au jeune musicien ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Nous avions donc raison. Harry est innocent…, souffla Arthur, bouleversé. Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien j'en suis heureux!

-Oui. Nous en avons la preuve, enfin. Mais il va falloir compter plusieurs semaines avant que la vérité puisse éclater au grand jour. La comtesse doit se rendre à Londres sous un prétexte quelconque, et demander une audience au procureur du roi, tout cela à l'insu du comte. Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle a là-bas une cousine, une certaine Andromeda Black, qui lui apportera son soutien…Il va lui falloir beaucoup de courage et de persévérance. J'espère qu'elle sera… à la hauteur de la tâche!

-La comtesse a du mérite d'avoir enfin pris cette décision. Mais la délivrance de Harry n'est pas pour demain, si je comprends bien…

-Hélas, Arthur, nous ne pouvons attendre…le garçon est en danger, j'en suis persuadé!

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il se trouve très certainement à Bristol, chez lord Voldemort…

-Oui, mais c'est justement là que le bât blesse, mon ami. Cet homme est dangereux…

-Vous voulez dire…?

-Voyez vous-même: Harry a tenté de s'enfuir, après plusieurs jours passés auprès de cet homme qui lui offrait pourtant un asile, au nez et à la barbe de la police et de sa propre famille. Pourquoi Potter a-t-il ainsi voulu s'échapper, alors qu'il courait un risque immense en quittant le Lord? Le garçon s'est littéralement jeté dans les bras de la police…

-Mon Dieu…ce que vous insinuez est…

-Hélas, Arthur, je n'en suis plus aux soupçons et aux insinuations. Je me suis renseigné sur lord Voldemort, et je l'ai rencontré. Je puis vous affirmer qu'il ne se contente pas d'exiger de Potter qu'il joue du violon.

-Vous voulez dire que…qu'il aurait profité de lui?

-J'en suis intimement persuadé, murmura sourdement Severus .

-C'est horrible! Il faut agir, absolument…Mais…

A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, et George surgit dans la petite pièce suivi de près par Fred, puis Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là!, s'écria Arthur en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Papa! On a tout entendu!

-Il faut sauver Harry!

-On a un plan!

Abasourdis, Arthur et Severus échangèrent un regard.

-Vous n'avez pas à écouter aux portes!, gronda Arthur, mécontent.

-Ce plan… de quoi s'agit-il?, interrogea le vicaire, contre toute attente.

-Maugrey Foloeil!, lança George quand il fut revenu de son ébahissement. Lui, il nous aidera! Il acceptera de nous fournir des chevaux, des armes, des hommes!

-Et…en supposant que vous disiez vrai?

-Eh bien, c'est évident! On va courir à Bristol, pour arracher Harry aux griffes de lord Voldemort!!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Accompagné au clavecin par Pettigew, Harry interprétait une sonate de Tartini. C'était une musique plaisante, mais de peu d'intérêt, et il jouait machinalement, sans entrain. Du reste, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il n'avait plus le cœur à jouer du violon, et son dégoût ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des heures...

Pourtant, il avait fait l'après-midi une belle promenade à cheval en compagnie du Lord. L'homme avait exigé qu'il se couvrît la tête et s'emmitouflât le visage, pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnu. Il avait aussi ordonné à Olivier Dubois de les suivre, soi disant pour le protéger, mais aussi et surtout, Harry en était certain, pour le surveiller, au cas où l'envie l'eût saisi de prendre le large.

Son impression d'être constamment tenu à l'œil le rendait encore plus aigri et méfiant.

Quand ils eurent fini de jouer, les musiciens vinrent s'asseoir à table, sur l'invitation du maître des lieux. Harry n'avait pas faim, mais il se contraignit à avaler quelques morceaux de viande, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Alors, Potter!, l'interpella Mulciber de sa voix éraillée. Tu n'as pas jugé bon de venir à l'atelier, ce matin!

-Non, constata froidement Harry sans le regarder.

-Remarque, on s'est très bien passés de toi, finalement. La petite Luna fait un modèle parfait, le vicomte était ravi. Pas vrai, Drago?

Alarmé, Harry releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea le peintre.

-En effet!, rit le jeune aristocrate, assis à sa droite. Elle est charmante, j'adore les blondes. Et elle est si naturelle…aucune affectation chez elle. Cela me change des demoiselles de la noblesse, ces péronnelles imbues d'elles-mêmes et tellement peintes qu'on a du mal à discerner leurs traits sous la couche de fard qui les couvre…

-Luna…, balbutia Harry, scandalisé. Luna…a posé pour vous?

Mulciber ricana.

-Vous avez l'air surpris, Potter?, s'étonna Drago. Jack est allé la chercher quand il a compris que vous ne viendriez plus.

-Mais…de quel droit a-t-il…, commença Harry en foudroyant cette fois le Lord du regard.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, coupa l'homme calmement.

-Je vous avoue que c'est moi qui l'ai supplié de me trouver un modèle féminin, intervint Drago en posant une main sur l'avant bras de Harry dans un geste d'apaisement. L'idée de vous peindre, vous, ne m'emballait que modérément…et j'ai pensé que vous en seriez soulagé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas blessé?

-Je m'en moque!, répliqua hargneusement Harry. Mais ce que je ne peux admettre, c'est qu'on ait contraint cette jeune fille à…

-Qui te dit qu'on l'a contrainte?, grogna Mulciber d'un ton rogue. Elle est venue de son plein gré…

-Je n'en crois pas un mot! Rétorqua le jeune musicien. Vous l'avez menacée, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le peintre se leva dans un grand fracas de chaise, et se pencha vers Harry au dessus de la grande table.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, espèce de vermine insolente!, cracha-t-il en lui soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage Si tu étais venu, toi, comme convenu, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de…

-Jack!, avertit le Lord, énervé. Ça suffit! Cette discussion est ridicule!

Harry s'était levé à son tour, et, dédaignant Mulciber, il fixait le Lord, les yeux étincelants.

-Je vois que je suis le seul, ici, à tenir mes engagements!, martela-t-il sèchement.

Et sans plus demander son reste, il tourna les talons, quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Un instant plus tard, il entrait dans la chambre, claquait la porte derrière lui et se laissait tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau, la tête dans les mains.

La fureur le faisait trembler.

Il respira profondément, tentant de se calmer.

Le Lord l'avait trahi. Il ne tenait pas ses promesses. Harry ne lui devait plus rien, et il se jura de ne plus lui céder. L'homme allait enfin comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

Dix minutes après, Tom entrait à son tour dans la chambre. Harry n'avait pas changé de position. Il entendit l'homme approcher, puis il sentit sa main sur son épaule.

-Harry…

Le garçon se tut.

-Harry…, reprit le Lord d'un ton conciliant qui irrita encore plus le garçon. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Cette jeune fille a accepté volontiers de poser, et rassure-toi, elle n'a même pas eu à se dévêtir…

-Laissez-moi!, s'écria le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond, s'écartant de deux pas. Vous m'avez menti. Je ne vous ferai plus jamais confiance!

Le Lord sourit et avança vers lui, levant une main.

-Ne t'énerve pas ainsi. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'étais pas au courant! Jack s'est permis cette initiative. Je l'ai appris en même temps que toi.

-Je croyais que vous contrôliez vos hommes!

-Jack n'est pas un de mes hommes. C'est un artiste que je respecte. Je le considère comme mon égal.

Harry renifla.

-Il en a, de la chance…, grogna-t-il amèrement.

-Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de considération pour l'art et ceux qui le servent avec génie. Tu en fais partie, comme Jack.

-Ben voyons…La seule légère différence, c'est que Mulciber est libre, alors que moi, je ne le suis pas. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le cas de Luna qui m'intéresse. Vous n'aviez pas donné des consignes pour qu'on ne touche plus à elle?

Tom soupira.

-Si…mais Jack a passé outre. C'est une forte tête.

-Allez-vous le sanctionner?, insista Harry avec agressivité. Et lui interdire de récidiver?

-Si tu vas poser pour lui, il n'aura plus besoin de solliciter Luna…, esquiva Tom avec un sourire que Harry jugea atrocement hypocrite.

-C'est ça, bien sûr! Et votre neveu? Il a reconnu qu'il préférait la peindre, elle…

-Drago n'a rien à dire, répliqua l'homme d'un ton catégorique. Il n'est qu'un apprenti.

La mâchoire contractée, Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant le Lord du regard. Il frémissait de rage.

-Je veux que vous punissiez Mulciber, et que vous m'assuriez que Luna ne sera plus importunée.

Avant de répondre, Tom marcha jusqu'au garçon et lui empoigna les deux bras au-dessus des coudes.

-Tu _veux_…?, murmura-t-il avec un rictus goguenard. Qui es-tu, Harry, pour vouloir m'imposer ainsi ta volonté?

-Un de vos « intimes », Tom…, claqua froidement le garçon, tout en essayant de se dégager.

-En effet…, murmura l'homme. J'aime te l'entendre dire, ajouta-t-il langoureusement en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Harry détourna brusquement la tête. Mais l'homme passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Comme le garçon résistait, Tom l'entraîna vers le mur, et l'écrasa de tout son poids contre la pierre.

-Tu m'appartiens, Harry, souffla-t-il, haletant. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Oh, je sais bien, ricana le garçon. Je suis votre esclave, au même titre que Neville. Pourquoi ne m'apposez vous pas un joli tatouage, tant que vous y êtes?

-Et toi, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à présenter les choses sous un jour aussi sordide?

-Parce que c'est la réalité.

-Non, Harry. Tu sais combien tu es important pour moi. Mais rappelle-toi que tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres.

-Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, vous ne me toucherez plus!, lança Harry en se débattant, désespéré. Je n'appartiens à personne, encore moins à vous qu'à quiconque!

Tom était plus fort que lui, et l'homme n'eut guère de mal à l'immobiliser cette fois encore entre ses bras puissants.

-Tu iras poser demain pour Jack, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, articula-t-il, essoufflé. Bientôt, nous partirons pour l'Amérique, et là-bas, je te promets que ce sera différent…

-Je ne vous…

L'homme plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur celle du garçon, étouffant sa réponse dans un baiser dévorant. Déjà, il s'ingéniait, en le caressant fiévreusement, à briser son ultime résistance.

Sentant son corps réagir malgré lui, Harry se dégoûta une fois de plus de lui-même…Il n'était décidément qu'une faible marionnette, un jouet pitoyable, entièrement soumis aux pulsions de son maître.

Le Lord avait raison. Harry lui appartenait, et comme tout esclave, le garçon ne disposait plus d'aucune liberté.

Il n'était même plus capable d'écrire une page de musique ou de jouer correctement de son instrument…

Désormais, une seule option s'offrait encore à lui pour échapper à la servitude et à la déchéance…

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bouh…c'est de plus en plus sombre, je sais. J'espère ne pas trop vous lasser avec tous ces affrontements et ces bras de fer sans issue entre nos héros, hum… J'imagine que vous préférez les frissons, les câlins et les mots doux. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas!!!**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais: vous savez combien j'ADORE vos reviews ?**

**Yue: **Je suis contente que ça te plaise…La nature des sentiments de Tom pour Harry…? Hmmm… on en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre à ce sujet. Tu as lu mes autres fics? Ca me fait plaisir. Oui, la fin de « L'obsession… » était dure et frustrante, je le reconnais. Quelqu'un est en train d'écrire une suite, avec mon autorisation. Je mettrai une annonce sur mon profile lors de sa sortie, hé hé hé…A bientôt!

**Une potterienne: **Une bien belle review, comme d'habitude, merci à toi ! Tu analyses brillamment les rapports entre les personnages. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, le POV du Lord vient un peu éclairer ce qui se passe dans sa tête. -Quant à Drago, il est surtout assez superficiel. Il se moque de Harry et savoure sa déchéance, ça lui fait plaisir de la mettre en évidence devant tout le monde. Mais sinon, il est sincère: maintenant que Harry est tombé bien bas, il en veut surtout à sa mère et ne pense plus qu'à prendre sa revanche. -L'affrontement entre Severus et Tom? Ha ha ha…c'est pour bientôt, patience!! (je sais, je suis toujours aussi sadique).Voilà, je t'embrasse!

**Tranen: **En effet, Harry ne va pas bien, et je ne sais pas si le Lord sera capable de le rendre heureux, en supposant qu'il s'en aperçoive, hum…Pour Severus, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Sinon, tu as raison, si Harry pose à nouveau pour Mulciber en présence de Drago, le peintre sera obligé de se contenir. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien!

**Loan : **Tu m'as comblée avec cette magnifique review! Harry se bat contre lui-même, il refuse l'asservissement dans lequel le place le chantage que Tom exerce sur lui, et il le vit très mal, c'est vrai. -Le cœur de Voldemort…hé hé hé, va-t-il « sombrer » ? Tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre. -Pour Drago, tu vois juste, mais il ne faut pas lui donner trop d'importance, il parle et s'agite beaucoup, mais ne fait pas grand-chose. -Les Weasley vont revenir en scène, en effet. Et Rogue continue à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour « sauver » Harry. -Tu as peur pour la fin? Ah la la, je me suis fait une drôle de réputation, on dirait. Bon, je vais essayer de vous surprendre, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Bises!!

**Koala: **Oh, je suis désolée que le chapitre t'ait déplu…Oui, c'est vrai, la relation entre notre héros et le Lord est inégalitaire, et au final, elle se révèle pénible et douloureuse pour Harry… mais pouvait-on attendre autre chose d'une telle relation? Les histoires qu'on peut lire sur ce site, qui les mettent en scène filant le plus parfait amour, ne me semblent pas très vraisemblables. Peut-être suis-je pessimiste, mais je ne peux voir dans ce genre d'expérience qu'une forme d'abus, même déguisé en « initiation au plaisir»… J'espère que tu continueras à lire malgré tout…merci pour ta franchise, bisous!

**H.g.c: **Merci pour tes compliments! Le Lord demande à Harry de l'appeler par son prénom parce qu'il veut lui faire croire (et se persuader lui-même) qu'ils sont maintenant sur un pied d'égalité, et que Harry est consentant. Toujours son côté manipulateur…-Oh, tu joues du violon, toi aussi? Tu comprends donc bien ce qui arrive à Harry. -Sinon, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par le rôle finalement assez secondaire que je donne à Drago.- J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire! Zoubis!

**Zohariel: **C'est très sympa de ta part de me laisser ton avis. Je comprends qu'on n'aime pas ce couple, déséquilibré à tout point de vue. J'espère que tu continueras à t'intéresser à cette histoire malgré tout. Bisous!

**Moi: **Drago t'intrigue, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas. Mais je crains que vous ne lui prêtiez trop de ruse et d'intelligence. Il est plus comme un gamin capricieux qui se laisse aller à ses affects… Son opinion sur Harry a évolué, il en veut plus à sa mère qu'à lui à présent, voilà tout… En tout cas, merci de me faire part de tes impressions, c'est très précieux pour moi!

**Lectrice: **Tu es adorable, je te remercie de trouver des mots si gentils. A bientôt!

**Alia: **Merci beaucoup pour ton mot. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été choquée. Moi non plus, ce n'est pas ma scène préférée et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais je devais en passer par là, je crois. Biz!

**Mizuki: **Ton soutien me fait du bien dans cette période un peu difficile. Bon courage à toi, si tu croules sous le travail ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, et je fais mon possible pour écrire vite la suite !!

**Aurai-je droit à un petit commentaire?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Désolée pour le changement de jour de publication, mais mon chapitre étant prêt, je l'ai posté, pour ne pas vous faire languir. Et encore un grand merci aux reviewers, vos commentaires continuent à me stimuler et me motiver !**

**Je suis allée voir cette semaine un film belge de Joachim Lafosse, « Élève libre », dont je voudrais vous dire un mot, dans la mesure où il aborde un thème assez proche de celui de ma fic (ça fait un peu prétentieux, mais bon…). On y voit un adulte s'intéresser de très (trop) près à un adolescent qu'il a pris sous sa coupe et sur qui il étend peu à peu son ascendant. La relation entre eux finit par déraper dangereusement, d'autant plus que d'autres adultes s'en mêlent, encourageant cette dérive… Je trouve que c'est traité avec finesse et intelligence, même s'il y a dans le film des scènes très dérangeantes. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec mon (mes) histoire(s). Je pense que ça peut aider à comprendre la relation entre Harry et Voldemort (rien que ça…!). Bon, en tout cas, si vous l'avez vu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE VINGT TROIS**

-Relève un peu la tête, Potter! Et regarde-moi! Comment ça se fait, que tu aies l'air aussi fatigué ?…Je me demande bien ce que tu as fabriqué, la nuit dernière, au lieu de dormir… Tu ne réponds pas? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Mylord ? Pourquoi est-il éreinté, ce garçon?

Mulciber ricanait. Lord Voldemort sourit, l'air entendu, mais ne dit rien. Désabusé, Harry appuya sa tête contre le poteau derrière lui. Il posait depuis une quinzaine de minutes à peine, mais il avait l'impression d'être attaché à ce maudit pilier depuis des lustres …

Déjà, le froid s'insinuait en lui, malgré le feu généreux qui grondait et crépitait dans la cheminée.

Avant de commencer, le peintre avait tenu à draper lui-même l'étoffe autour des hanches de Harry, sous le regard attentif du Lord. Cette opération délicate avait pris un certain temps, Mulciber s'ingéniant à nouer et dénouer le pagne, travaillant et modelant les plis, un petit sourire narquois errant au coin des lèvres.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas bâillonné le garçon, mais ce dernier avait bien compris qu'il faudrait en passer par là tôt ou tard, au cours de la séance de pose…

… Séance de pose à laquelle, moralement épuisé, il n'avait finalement pu échapper, après que le Lord lui eût à nouveau brandi à la figure diverses menaces plus ou moins déguisées …

-J'ai bien avancé, n'est-ce pas, Mylord?, lança le peintre tandis que le Lord observait son travail. Hier, pendant que votre neveu s'occupait de la gamine, j'ai continué ce tableau, l'arrière-plan en particulier. Et vous voyez, ça prend forme!

-C'est très beau, Jack. Un peu sombre, peut-être, mais…

-C'est justement l'effet recherché, expliqua l'artiste avec une passion subite. Je veux qu'on ait le frisson, en contemplant cette toile. Réconforter, rassurer ou apaiser ne m'intéresse pas. Celui dont les yeux tomberont sur ce tableau, je veux le déranger, le troubler, l'effrayer, voire le perturber profondément… Mais aussi, l'exciter. En somme, j'aimerais lui présenter…ma propre vision de l'enfer, à la fois attirante et repoussante. Surtout, obsédante, Mylord… Quelque chose qui vous harcèle et ne vous laisse jamais en paix. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

-Tout à fait, mais…pour l'instant, l'aspect repoussant ne m'apparaît pas clairement.

Le peintre éclata de rire.

-Évidemment! Pour vous, il n'existera jamais! Vous ne trouverez que du plaisir à contempler ce tableau. Mais imaginez un quidam, bon chrétien, bon père -ou mère- de famille, bien pensant à tout point de vue, qui aperçoit cette toile dans une église, ou ailleurs... Ne risque-t-il pas d'être gêné par ce qu'il va ressentir? Il ne se reconnaîtra plus. Il va même très vite se haïr, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de cette image. Comment peut-il être ainsi excité par cette représentation somme toute réaliste d'un malheureux martyr? Dieu veut-il l'éprouver? Le soumettre à une tentation plus cruelle, plus perverse encore que celle qu'il a réservée à ce brave St Antoine…? N'est-ce pas cela, l'enfer, Mylord?

Le Lord soupira, les yeux fixés sur la toile, puis à nouveau sur le modèle.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai l'intention de conserver ce tableau, Jack, murmura-t-il pensivement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en séparer. Est-ce donc moi que tu veux conduire ainsi en enfer?

-N'y êtes-vous pas déjà, Mylord?

-Dans ce cas, l'enfer ressemble étrangement au paradis. J'y demeurerais volontiers une éternité…

-Avec Potter…, ricana Mulciber.

Tom eut un petit rire en retour et délaissant le peintre, il se rapprocha de Harry, dont le visage tendu reflétait l'humeur maussade. Il le prit par la taille, et le contact de ses grandes paumes chaudes sur sa peau glacée fit frissonner le garçon. Ces mains, qu'il connaissait à présent si intimement, ne le laisseraient jamais indifférent, comme il l'aurait voulu pourtant…

-Tu as froid?, chuchota l'homme.

-A votre avis…

-Je veillerai à ce que cette séance de pose ne dure pas trop longtemps. Courage! Le tableau sera magnifique.

-Je n'en doute pas…, grimaça le garçon.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas que Jack ait besoin d'un modèle? N'es-tu jamais inspiré par un sujet précis quand tu écris de la musique?

Le Lord cherchait son regard. Harry ne se déroba plus, et plongea les yeux dans les pupilles sombres qui le sondaient attentivement.

-La contemplation de la nature me suffit, dit-il froidement. …Les idées me viennent toutes seules. Je n'ai pas besoin de me servir de quelqu'un et de l'humilier pour trouver de l'inspiration.

-Jack ne le fait pas dans l'intention de t'humilier…il se sert de toi, c'est vrai, mais s'il agit ainsi, c'est parce que tu corresponds physiquement à ce qu'il cherche à représenter dans sa peinture. Ne peux-tu le comprendre?

-Pas vraiment. Mais je ne suis qu'un musicien, répondit Harry sur le ton de la dérision.

-Et alors? La musique n'est en aucun cas inférieure à la peinture!

-Je suis incapable de comprendre de quelle manière fonctionne un peintre, continua à ironiser le garçon…La musique est un art à part, détaché de la réalité, vous savez bien. Un langage… abstrait... entièrement cérébral…

Tom le regardait toujours intensément.

-Tu n'as qu'en partie raison…, murmura-t-il, songeur. Il est vrai que la musique ne se rattache à rien de concret…si ce n'est les sons qui nous entourent… les chants d'oiseaux, la rumeur du vent, le bruit des vagues...

-Peut-être, en effet… mais de très loin…

-Ce n'est pas tout. On peut dire aussi qu'elle prend racine dans notre corps: le rythme cardiaque, le souffle, la cadence de la marche, la danse… Notre voix constitue en elle-même la plus « originelle » des expressions musicales, sous des formes diverses, comme le cri, la plainte, et surtout, plus élaboré, le chant ... Rien de visuel, donc. Mais beaucoup de… charnel. La musique est une expression de notre sensualité…Tu ne crois pas?

-Si, c'est vrai, reconnut Harry, piqué malgré lui au jeu de la discussion. Mais en même temps, le musicien peut travailler seul, sans aucun support. Il est totalement autonome, et…

-Bon, vous avez un peu fini de philosopher, tous les deux?, s'impatienta Mulciber. Désolé, Mylord, mais vous me cachez mon modèle. Détachez-vous un peu de lui, s'il vous plaît…

-Nous en reparlerons…, glissa lord Voldemort en s'écartant à regret de Harry. En attendant, respire, détends-toi. C'est bientôt fini…

-Facile à dire. Vous pensez que cette position est confortable, avec les bras en l'air?

-Non, bien sûr. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je t'assure qu'en voyant le résultat, tu ne le regretteras pas …

On frappait à la porte. Le Lord sourit au garçon qui faisait la moue, puis alla ouvrir. Drago Malefoy entra dans l'atelier, impeccablement vêtu et coiffé comme à son habitude.

-Oh, le malheureux Potter!, lança-t-il en fixant Harry, amusé. Maître, vous ne l'épargnez pas!, poursuivit-il, s'adressant à Mulciber.

-Je vous rappelle que St Sébastien était un martyr…, grogna ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je reconnais qu'il fait plus vrai que nature…mais dites, j'aurais aimé continuer à peindre mon tableau de la charmante Luna, moi!

-Ce n'est pas en arrivant à cette heure-ci à l'atelier que vous pourrez imposer vos désirs, Drago, dit durement le peintre. C'est le matin que la lumière est la plus propice. Et vous, vous traînez au lit, au lieu de vous mettre au travail…Maintenant, il est trop tard.

Tom avait observé cet échange sans intervenir. Quant à Harry, il surveillait la conversation, craignant que le vicomte en vienne à réclamer plus fermement la présence de Luna.

-Que vais-je peindre, alors?, protesta Drago, boudeur.

-Vous peindrez Potter, comme tout le monde.

-Mais… ça ne me dit rien.

-Et vous croyez que je vous laisse le choix? Soit vous êtes mon apprenti, et vous faites ce que je vous dis, soit vous quittez cet atelier définitivement.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Drago?, s'étonna Tom, railleur. Harry ne vous convient-il pas? Il ne serait pas assez beau pour mériter votre attention?

-Potter… n'est pas laid, mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne me sens pas du tout inspiré par ce sujet…Et j'avais commencé un autre tableau, que j'aimerais pouvoir achever.

-Peu importe, trancha Jack. Installez-vous, prenez votre sanguine et faites-moi dix études de St Sébastien, que ça vous plaise ou non. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Croyez-vous qu'on peigne toujours des sujets qui nous intéressent? Les commandes sont souvent à l'opposé de ce que nous aimerions représenter. Mais pour vivre, il faut bien en passer par là.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de peindre pour vivre, grommela Drago en s'installant malgré tout à quelque distance, sur un tabouret.

-Oh, je sais bien, se moqua Mulciber. Et c'est bien là le problème avec vous. Vous êtes un enfant gâté, vous n'avez pas de persévérance. Mais imaginez que votre père vous déshérite et vous jette à la rue, jugeant que vous le déshonorez en jouant à l'artiste…

-Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille…, protesta le vicomte, outré.

Sans quitter son rôle de spectateur, Tom se mit à rire, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je vous laisse un moment, mes amis. J'ai depuis fort longtemps une visite de convenance à faire à mon voisin, lord Peacham. Je ne peux la remettre à plus tard. Jack, n'oublie pas d'alimenter le feu. A bientôt!

Harry le vit sortir sans plaisir. Heureusement, songea-t-il, la présence du vicomte lui garantissait une certaine retenue de la part de Mulciber.

Tout en dessinant, le jeune aristocrate lui parlait avec animation.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux de votre situation, Potter. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas dans une posture très agréable, mais pensez, c'est Mulciber qui fait votre portrait!

-Vous m'avez dit exactement le contraire l'autre soir…, répondit Harry, agacé. Vous vous étonniez que j'accepte d'être ainsi exploité!

-Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'au fond, c'est une chance merveilleuse qui s'offre à vous! Rendez-vous compte, vous allez être immortalisé par un grand peintre! A votre place, je serais flatté.

-Je vous la cède volontiers, cette place !, bougonna Harry.

-Maître Mulciber ne veut pas de moi comme modèle..., glissa Drago en jetant un coup d'oeil chargé de rancune vers le peintre.

-Franchement, je préfèrerais être immortalisé d'une autre manière, reprit le jeune musicien. Par exemple, en inventant un nouveau langage musical…

Le jeune aristocrate gloussa joyeusement.

-Ah, les artistes sont tous pareils! Écoutez, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…quand vous serez un musicien célèbre, tout le monde s'arrachera ce portrait que Jack aura fait de vous!

-Je ne serai jamais un musicien célèbre. Et j'aimerais autant que personne ne voie jamais ce St Sébastien…

-Allons, Potter! Comme vous y allez! Bon, je veux bien comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas poser à moitié nu, bien que cela vous mette plutôt en valeur…Oh, ne levez pas les yeux au ciel, c'est la vérité!… mais songez au résultat, que diable! D'ici quelques années, Mulciber sera certainement connu dans le monde entier …

Harry se contenta de maugréer. Drago se remit à rire.

-Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. A votre place, Maître, je serais vexé!

-Taisez-vous un peu, Drago. Vous me fatiguez, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Le vicomte resta silencieux quelques instants, mais très vite, il revint à la charge.

-De toute façon, Potter, c'est de votre faute, lança-t-il d'un ton bonhomme. Vous n'avez pas voulu que Luna vienne poser. Il nous faut bien un modèle vivant! J'ai épuisé toutes les formes de nature morte. Je préfère encore vous peindre, vous, plutôt qu'une corbeille de fruits ou une bécasse sanguinolente à moitié déplumée…

-Luna ne viendra plus jamais poser, décréta Harry sèchement. Il faudra vous y faire.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, gronda le peintre.

-Si, répliqua le violoniste, crispé. Lord Voldemort s'est engagé à ne plus… l'importuner.

-Il s'est _engagé_…?, s'étonna Jack, levant un sourcil sceptique. Devant qui? Et pour quelle raison?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. C'est entre lui et moi!

-Oho!, s'esclaffa Jack, c'est trop drôle! Puis il se mit à minauder. « Entre lui et moi! Que c'est joliment dit! Hu hu hu… A t'entendre, on croirait que tu te considères comme son égal! »

Excédé, Harry faillit répliquer, mais il se réfréna, se mordant la lèvre. Il n'allait quand même pas se vanter d'être un « intime » du Lord, autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom!

- Vous craignez que Luna soit déshonorée, Potter?, interrogea Drago tout en griffonnant dans son carnet. N'allez surtout pas imaginer qu'elle a posé aussi dévêtue que vous l'êtes en ce moment. Elle était simplement assise là, avec son ouvrage, et je l'ai dessinée ainsi. Voulez-vous voir les croquis?

Harry hocha la tête. Drago se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il fit lentement tourner les pages de son cahier sous les yeux du musicien.

Ce dernier ne portait pas ses lunettes et il ne pouvait distinguer avec précision ce que lui montrait le vicomte. Mais il put constater que Drago n'avait pas menti, en admettant qu'il ne lui dissimulait pas d'autres dessins plus licencieux.

Si les croquis du vicomte n'égalaient pas en puissance ceux de Mulciber, ils témoignaient néanmoins d'une certaine habileté, et restituaient agréablement l'expression et l'attitude de la jeune fille, penchée sur sa broderie, ses mèches blondes caressant son front et ses joues… Le garçon dut reconnaître qu'ils ne comportaient absolument rien de dégradant ou d'irrespectueux.

Cependant, rien ne garantissait que les peintres n'auraient pas d'autres exigences lors d'une nouvelle séance de pose…

-Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?, s'enquit Drago en se rengorgeant.

-Je ne vois pas très clair, dit Harry laconiquement. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes.

Le vicomte parut déçu.

-Oh, vous êtes myope à ce point là?

Haussant les épaules, Harry resta muet .

-Vous avez quand même pu voir par vous-même que nous n'avons rien demandé à Luna qui puisse blesser sa dignité?

-Admettons. Mais…quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux plus qu'on la fasse poser.

-Et pourquoi?, s'énerva le vicomte. De quel droit feriez-vous la loi ici?

-Du droit que me confère une… promesse que m'a faite le Lord.

-Une promesse? Quelle promesse?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un malotru!, s'écria Drago, furieux, toujours planté devant Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon oncle écouterait votre avis plutôt que le mien, et…

-Vous allez vous taire, et vous pousser de là, Drago?, s'énerva Mulciber, furieux. Vous n'êtes pas transparent!

Les poings sur les hanches, le vicomte tapa du pied comme un enfant capricieux.

-Pas avant que Potter se soit excusé, glapit-il, et qu'il m'ait juré de ne plus s'opposer à ce que Luna me serve de modèle.

-Alors, fichez le camp!, hurla Mulciber en se levant, le visage rouge et le bras tendu vers la porte. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici! Vous m'empêchez de travailler!

-Bon… je… je me tairai, mais…, balbutia Drago, confus.

-Non! Partez! Vous reviendrez quand vous serez calmé. Et pas avant deux bonnes heures! Vous avez franchi la limite à ne pas dépasser!

Penaud, le jeune Malefoy gagna la porte et sortit. Mulciber se rassit en bougonnant. Quant à Harry, il n'en menait pas large…

Le vicomte parti, il se retrouvait seul avec le peintre…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mes affaires sont prêtes. Le message informant Andromeda de ma prochaine arrivée à Londres est parti, le pigeon s'est envolé hier déjà…

Lucius n'a rien dit, il ne s'est même pas inquiété de connaître les motivations de ce départ. Il a suffi que je lui dise qu'en ces temps troublés, j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de voir d'autres personnes et de me divertir, pour qu'il me laisse prendre mes dispositions sans m'opposer la moindre objection… Il s'est contenté de faire prévenir notre personnel sur place, afin que tout soit prêt pour m'accueillir Harley-Street…

Je pars donc demain matin, avec Minerva. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Bella, de peur qu'elle propose de m'accompagner. J'espère que Lucius ne vendra pas la mèche…

Trouverai-je le courage de raconter toute mon histoire à ce procureur? Il le faut. Pour Harry, et pour moi. Pour le repos de mon cœur et le salut de mon âme…

Cet étrange vicaire compte sur mon engagement et ma détermination. Je ne le décevrai pas.

Andromeda m'aidera. Je la connais assez mal, mais je suis certaine que cette femme droite et courageuse, qui, en épousant un roturier, n'a pas hésité à bafouer tous les principes de notre famille et à endurer son rejet, me soutiendra dans ma démarche.

Reverrai-je Harry un jour? Je n'ose plus l'espérer… Apprendra-t-il d'une manière ou d'une autre que c'est à moi qu'il devra d'être libre, innocenté? Rien n'est moins sûr, hélas…

Pour cela, il faut que mon projet aboutisse. Je dois à tout prix réussir. Un échec me tuerait, nous tuerait tous les deux...

Que je sois détenue dans quelque sombre prison ou toujours en liberté à l'issue de ce voyage à Londres, je pourrai lui écrire. Il connaîtra enfin mon héroïsme et il cessera de m'en vouloir, pour ne se souvenir que des plus beaux moments passés à mes côtés.

Mon mari, mon fils…sans doute auront-ils honte de moi, et me rejetteront-ils en privé, tandis qu'ils essayeront d'étouffer l'affaire en public. Après tout, je m'en moque.

Et mon oncle…ah, lord Voldemort, cet homme perfide, qui n'a rien fait pour nous aider, Harry et moi, et qui m'a honteusement caché la présence du garçon sous son toit alors que je me trouvais à quelques mètres de lui…Eh bien, il devra renoncer au garçon, ce cher homme, et je m'en félicite. Il n'aura plus de moyen de pression sur lui.

Grâce à mon témoignage, Harry retrouvera enfin sa fierté et sa dignité.

Mon cœur se gonfle d'impatience. Je retrouve la joie et la volonté de vivre. Mon nom restera-t-il gravé dans la postérité comme celui d'une femme indépendante et courageuse, admirable en tout point…?

Je ferai tout pour œuvrer en ce sens…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Mulciber travaillait depuis un bon moment, en silence. Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il essayait de penser à sa sonate, mais comme il ne pouvait prendre aucune note, ses idées se diluaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient dans son esprit embrouillé…

Il avait de plus en plus froid, et ses membres s'engourdissaient lentement, inexorablement.

Soudain, Mulciber se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux, en ce moment, Potter, lança-t-il de manière inattendue…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Quelle perspicacité!, pensa Harry avec dérision.

-Vous croyez que j'ai envie de sourire, grimaça-t-il, alors que je suis transi de froid et que je ne sens plus mes bras?

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je vois bien que tu tires une tête de dix pieds de long en permanence… et pas seulement quand tu poses.

-Mais non, pas du tout…, soupira le garçon, se demandant ce que l'homme avait derrière la tête.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je sais lire sur les visages et les corps…

-Bon, eh bien, pensez ce que vous voudrez…

Harry ne pouvait empêcher l'amertume de colorer le ton de sa voix. L'homme avança tout près.

-Tu n'es pas satisfait, avec le Lord?, glissa-t-il, doucereux. Il ne te comble pas suffisamment de ses attentions?

Harry souleva les épaules sans répondre.

-Le Lord est un bon amant, pourtant. Tu devrais te plaire avec lui. Mais tu sais que je suis encore plus doué que lui?

-Vraiment?, railla Harry, pour la forme.

-Bien sûr! Tu veux que je te le prouve?, murmura le peintre en posant un genou à terre devant le garçon, tout en commençant à défaire le pagne.

-Sûrement pas!, cria Harry, alarmé. Levez-vous!

-Si je comprends bien, ma bouche ne vaut pas celle du Lord, c'est ça?

-Arrêtez!

Mulciber rit bruyamment, renoua négligemment le pagne et se releva. Il alla ensuite chercher sur une table le chiffon qui lui avait servi de bâillon lors de la précédente séance de pose.

-Il va falloir que tu remettes ça, je dois travailler la tête et le visage. Tu permets?

-C'est vraiment indispensable?, souffla Harry, le ventre contracté par l'appréhension.

-Absolument. J'ai commencé avec ce bâillon l'autre jour, je dois continuer…désolé…

L'homme n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

-Et…vous en avez encore pour longtemps?

-Une petite heure, si tu ne fais pas l'andouille... Tiens, je vais te donner à boire avant.

L'homme alla prendre un verre qu'il remplit d'un liquide doré.

-Avale ça. Ça te réchauffera.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Une main passée derrière sa tête, l'homme tenait le verre contre ses lèvres, faisant couler l'alcool dans sa gorge. Le garçon faillit s'étrangler et toussa à la figure du peintre qui recula vivement.

-Hey! N'en profite pas pour me cracher au visage, hein!

L'homme déposa le verre sur une table et revint vers son modèle.

-Allez, il est temps. Lève le menton!

Mécontent, Harry voulut protester, mais le peintre lui avait déjà passé le chiffon autour de la tête et faisait un nœud serré comme la première fois.

Après avoir jeté une grosse bûche dans le feu, l'homme retourna à son ouvrage. Il travaillait avec acharnement, grognant et tempêtant quand le garçon faisait mine d'incliner le front ou de fermer les yeux.

-Regarde-moi, tête de mule! Ou alors, ne râle pas si ça dure une éternité!

Les minutes passaient et s'étiraient, interminables. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, Harry avait sombré depuis longtemps dans une sorte d'état léthargique, aux confins de la conscience. Le regard vague, il fixait le peintre sans le voir, la tempe appuyée sur son bras.

Il se reprit quand il réalisa que l'homme avait quitté sa chaise et avançait à nouveau vers lui. Il espéra que le peintre avait terminé et venait enfin le libérer. Mais c'était oublier à quel genre d'énergumène il avait à faire…

-Alors, mon petit Potty…tu penses que j'en ai fini avec toi, hein?

Toujours bâillonné, le garçon ne pouvait répondre, mais il hocha la tête, marquant son impatience.

L'homme s'arrêta devant lui, mais au lieu de délier les cordes qui le retenaient au pilier, il le dévisagea tranquillement, croisant les bras, flegmatique.

-Tu sais, je me demande une chose, dit-il avec un rictus désagréable. Est-ce que le Lord n'est pas trop doux avec toi? Il te ménage, il te traite avec des égards incroyables… C'est peut-être ce qui explique que tu aies l'air si… frustré, si malheureux... Te connaissant, je suis certain que tu préfèrerais la manière forte.

Que voulait sous-entendre le peintre? Harry frissonna, s'attendant à quelque nouveau jeu cruel... dont il préférait malgré tout faire lui-même les frais, plutôt que l'homme allât s'en prendre à Luna ou Neville.

Mais à son grand soulagement, le peintre se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'attaqua à ses liens, lui détachant les poignets. Le garçon expira, rassuré…

Hélas, il eut vite compris qu'il faisait erreur quand l'homme, au lieu de le libérer, lui renoua rapidement les bras derrière le dos, avant même que son corps engourdi eût pu réagir…

Surpris et furieux, le garçon se débattit, grognant derrière son bâillon.

Le peintre n'en resta pas là. Avec un rire malin, il se baissa pour faire de même avec ses chevilles, les détachant du poteau pour les lier ensuite habilement entre elles, encore plus serrées qu'auparavant.

Déséquilibré, Harry faillit tomber, mais Mulciber le rattrapa et le prit à bras le corps, le soulevant sans difficulté.

-Viens, mon lapin…je t'amène te réchauffer… Tu vas voir comme je saurai prendre soin de toi…

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, chargé de son fardeau. Harry gesticulait, essayant de lui échapper, mais l'homme avait une force peu commune et quand il jugea que les ruades du garçon dépassaient la mesure, il lui mit un bon coup de poing sur le crâne, l'assommant à moitié.

Parvenu dans la chambre, il referma la porte et laissa tomber Harry sur le lit. Encore sonné, mais déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire, ce dernier roula sur lui-même pour se relever, mais le peintre se précipita sur lui, et le saisissant par les épaules, il l'immobilisa.

-Arrête de faire le mariole!, rugit-il, énervé. Tu veux encore tâter de mes poings? Quand je t'aurai bien cassé la figure, j'irai chercher ce crétin de Neville, ou cette bécasse de Luna, pour te remplacer…

A vrai dire, Harry ne craignait pas ses coups, et d'ailleurs, il n'était pas certain que l'homme oserait le frapper violemment, connaissant la probable réaction du Lord… mais il ne doutait pas que le peintre se défoulerait sans retenue sur le jeune esclave ou sur la soubrette, pour lesquels il n'avait pas une once de pitié et encore moins de respect.

-Tu es calmé?, reprit Mulciber en le lâchant, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour remplir le poêle à bois, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Tu sais, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une sale petite pute… L'air de rien, tu as tout fait pour séduire le maître. Et tu as si bien réussi à l'embobiner qu'il t'a placé sur un piédestal, et tu es devenu intouchable.

L'homme se rapprochait, et quand il fut près du lit, il se pencha pour arracher d'un geste brusque le pagne qui tenait encore plus ou moins autour des hanches du garçon.

-…Mais à mes yeux, continua-t-il tout en sortant un nouveau cordon de cuir de sa poche et le triturant entre ses doigts, tu ne mérites pas un meilleur traitement que tous ces va-nu-pieds et ces miséreux que nous nous sommes partagés, le Lord et moi… A l'époque, il avait moins de scrupules… Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne prendrais pas un peu de bon temps avec toi…

Après s'être déboutonné, il fit tomber ses hauts de chausse, révélant une virilité dressée et obscène aux yeux épouvantés du garçon. Écœuré, ce dernier tenta à nouveau de rouler sur le lit pour s'échapper, mais l'homme lui agrippa le bras sans douceur et le retourna comme une crêpe, le couchant sur le ventre. Puis, s'étalant sur lui pour l'empêcher de se débattre, il lui délia les pieds et le contraignit à écarter les jambes, attachant ensuite -grâce au cordon supplémentaire- chacune de ses chevilles aux montants du lit, malgré ses ruades et ses coups de pieds dérisoires.

Enfin, il attrapa un oreiller et le glissa sous ses hanches, de manière à lui surélever le bassin.

Ainsi exposé dans sa nudité, Harry se sentait plus humilié que jamais. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Depuis un moment déjà, il n'était plus bon qu'à servir d'objet de plaisir, réduit à la condition d'esclave sexuel… Il eût mille fois préféré être exploité en tant que musicien, contraint de jouer des heures durant ou de composer des dizaines de symphonies en un temps record, plutôt que de se voir ainsi avili, rabaissé au rang d'animal …

S'il se refusait pour le moment à analyser précisément ce qu'il ressentait pour le Lord, il était sûr d'une chose: Mulciber le dégoûtait profondément et l'idée de coucher avec lui le faisait vomir.

Il n'aurait pu tomber plus bas. La vision de sa propre mort s'imposa à lui une fois de plus, et cette pensée agit sur lui comme un étrange réconfort.

Disparaître, sombrer dans le néant et l'oubli… Bientôt, il trouverait le moyen d'en finir, une bonne fois pour toutes…

Il sentit les doigts du peintre chatouiller ses mollets et ses jarrets, voyager le long de ses cuisses, remonter jusqu'à ses fesses, puis s'aventurer entre elles, se plaisant à glisser vers la zone la plus sensible, comme pour mieux l'exciter et lui faire perdre la tête. Ce faisant, le peintre murmurait des paroles salaces, s'extasiant sur « la beauté de son petit cul qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe enfin sérieusement de lui… ».

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues, espérant empêcher ainsi son estomac de se retourner.

Puis soudain, la main du peintre s'abattit sur son postérieur, claquant sèchement la chair tendre. Harry tressaillit et poussa un cri qui fut étouffé par le chiffon humide.

L'homme riait, trouvant visiblement du plaisir à renouveler son geste et à voir le garçon, humilié et fou de douleur, tressauter malgré lui sous chacune de ses claques.

Estimant sans doute que sa victime avait reçu sa dose de fessée, le peintre s'interrompit enfin et avec une exclamation de triomphe, il enjamba le corps du garçon et s'assit à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses. La respiration coupée, les fesses meurtries, le cou et le dos douloureux en raison de sa position cambrée, Harry s'attendait à tout instant à ce que l'homme entreprenne de le pénétrer sauvagement …

Mais si telles étaient ses intentions, le peintre n'eut pas le temps de les mettre à exécution. La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, nom de dieu!, dit la voix du Lord, courroucée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vous voyez, mon révérend…ce sont de bons chevaux. Tout le monde aura une monture digne de ce nom. Et moi-même, je vous accompagnerai, malgré ma jambe de bois. Il y a trop longtemps que je ne me suis pas servi de mon épée… Je dois dire que ça me démange terriblement!

-Vous rendrez un immense service à Potter et à tous ceux qui tiennent à lui, mon ami…, murmura Severus d'une voix sourde. Vous me disiez que vous aviez une bonne connaissance de la côte dans les environs de Bristol?

-Bonne connaissance… c'est beaucoup dire! Mais il est exact que je l'ai longée autrefois, lors d'une de nos campagnes contre les français.

-A nous deux, nous parviendrons à localiser la zone correspondant au domaine de lord Voldemort… si le ciel est avec nous.

-Certainement. Je n'en doute pas un instant. Il faudra simplement calculer avec les marées. Quand désirez-vous vous mettre en route?

-Aussitôt que possible. Mais j'imagine que vos préparatifs vont durer un certain temps?

-Trois jours tout au plus. Et je tiens également à ce que les fils Weasley s'entraînent à tirer l'épée et à jouer du pistolet. Malgré toutes leurs allégations, ce sont des musiciens, pas des bretteurs, et s'ils ne pratiquent pas un peu d'ici là, ils offriront une cible idéale à nos ennemis.

-Vous avez entièrement raison, Maugrey, approuva Severus avec une chaleur qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

-Et vous, mon révérend? J'ai cru comprendre que vous pensiez vous joindre à nous, mais…savez-vous au moins manier une arme?

Severus eut un mince sourire.

-J'aimais l'escrime dans ma jeunesse, et je n'ai peut-être pas tout perdu. Toutefois…

-Il serait bon que vous fassiez vous aussi une petite remise à niveau?

-Un peu d'entraînement ne serait certainement pas inutile. Mais cela doit rester entre nous, Maugrey. Vous imaginez ce que diraient les paroissiens…

Le vieux guerrier éclata de rire.

-Vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion.

Severus quitta Foloeil le cœur un peu plus léger. Le projet prenait forme. Quatre des six frères Weasley feraient partie de l'expédition, ainsi que cinq hommes proches du vieux militaire. Ils seraient donc onze en tout.

Leurs forces seraient-elles suffisantes pour vaincre la résistance du Lord? N'eût-il pas été plus prudent d'attendre que Harry fût vraiment innocenté, et que la police se chargeât elle-même d'arrêter l'aristocrate?

Mais Severus voulait agir vite. Il savait qu'il y avait urgence. Il était persuadé que le Lord avait des espions partout, et qu'il serait informé d'une attaque de la police à temps pour pouvoir s'échapper ou mettre Harry en lieu sûr.

Et l'idée de voir se prolonger une heure de plus le séjour du jeune musicien chez le Lord le mettait au supplice. Plus il y pensait, plus il désespérait de retrouver un Harry tel qu'il l'avait connu, à la fois insouciant et réfléchi, créatif, modeste et charmeur, plein de grâce juvénile…

En le séquestrant comme il le faisait, le Lord ne pouvait que le corrompre, détruisant sa belle personnalité et profanant son corps si pur.

Lui, Severus, parviendrait à le sauver. Mais pouvait-il espérer que Harry lui en serait reconnaissant? Quelle attitude adopterait-il avec le garçon? Se montrerait-il aussi dur, froid et insensible qu'il l'avait été précédemment?

Ou oserait-il dévoiler enfin à son ancien élève ses véritables sentiments…?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Oh, c'est vous, Mylord?, ricana le peintre en regardant de biais le nouveau venu, l'œil égrillard. Entrez donc, venez-vous joindre à nous!

Le Lord avait analysé la situation en un seul coup d'oeil. A l'évidence, le peintre était sur le point de forcer le garçon. Si lord Peacham avait été chez lui et que Tom, prolongeant sa visite, avait tardé à revenir, il n'aurait pu empêcher ce désastre.

Jack était-il devenu fou?

A la vue du garçon nu, ligoté et bâillonné, les fesses avantageusement exposées en un scandaleux et irrésistible appel à la luxure, Tom sentit un désir violent l'envahir, lui coupant presque les jambes. Mais ce désir n'égalait pas en intensité son sentiment de révolte et de trahison…

Comment Jack avait-il osé s'en prendre de cette manière à son jeune protégé?

Pourtant, il ne pouvait décemment se dire jaloux et reprocher quoi que ce soit au peintre. Ce dernier ne comprendrait pas. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé… et leur jouissance s'en trouvait en général stimulée, exacerbée…

En effet, Tom appréciait les mises en scène de son compagnon de débauche. L'artiste savait comment rendre leurs proies communes encore plus attirantes, et il connaissait par cœur les goûts et les faiblesses du Lord. En temps normal, Tom eût adoré rejoindre son acolyte et prendre lui-même la direction des opérations, le dépassant en matière d'imagination et de raffinement dans la dépravation…

Mais là, il s'agissait de tout autre chose. La victime n'était pas n'importe quel voyou, ou un vulgaire esclave trop heureux d'échapper ainsi aux coups et aux mauvais traitements de la plantation. Tom savait pertinemment que s'il se laissait aller à suivre son envie de rejoindre Jack, Harry lui en voudrait éternellement. C'était le moyen le plus sûr de le perdre à tout jamais.

Ces pensées défilèrent à toute allure dans sa tête, tandis que le peintre lui souriait d'un air tentateur, caressant avec insistance le postérieur écarlate du jeune musicien. Refusant d'écouter son désir pour ne suivre que sa colère, Tom se jeta sur l'artiste, l'agrippa par le col et le renversa sur le lit.

Emportés par la violence du mouvement, les deux hommes roulèrent et tombèrent du lit dans un grand bruit sourd. Le Lord eut très vite le dessus, et plaqua Mulciber au sol. Pendant ce temps, enfin délivré du poids de son tourmenteur, Harry en profitait pour gesticuler, se contorsionnant sans succès. Il était incapable d'arracher ses liens sans une aide extérieure.

-Maître…je ne comprends pas…, souffla le peintre, terrassé par le corps vigoureux du Lord.

-Tu comprends très bien au contraire. Qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête, en t'en prenant ainsi à ce garçon?

-Je…nous avons toujours…tout mis en commun, Mylord…

-Ne fais pas le naïf. Je t'avais mis en garde. Tu savais que tu ne devais pas le toucher…

-Pourquoi, maître? En quoi est-il si…

-Tais toi! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Sais-tu ce que tu mériterais, Jack?

L'artiste se tut, mais ses yeux jaunes défiaient ceux du Lord.

-Je devrais te chasser, reprit ce dernier d'une voix vibrante. Tu m'as manqué de respect. Si je te mets à la porte, tu n'auras plus qu'à aller gagner ta croûte ailleurs.

-Vous ne me chasserez pas…, dit le peintre finement.

-Et pourquoi?, menaça Tom en le secouant de plus belle.

-Parce que vous tenez trop à moi. Et vous avez peur que…

-Tais toi!, coupa à nouveau le Lord dans un souffle. Allez, ça suffit, Jack. N'en parlons plus. Tu vas simplement me jurer de ne plus recommencer.

_Essaye seulement de poser à nouveau la main sur ce garçon_, pensa-t-il froidement, _et je te tuerai. Tu en sais beaucoup trop, en effet, pour que je prenne le risque de te mettre à la porte._

Il le lâcha et se releva sur les genoux. Le peintre n'avait pas répondu, et ils se redressa à son tour, attrapant ses hauts-de-chausse qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Toujours attaché par les pieds aux montants du lit, Harry les regardait de côté, les yeux luisants de fureur. Le Lord se rapprocha de lui lentement, comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un fauve blessé. Il se fit violence, résistant à l'envie pressante de toucher ce corps offert, si désirable, et se pencha pour défaire son bâillon. Les lèvres serrées, le garçon resta muet, et quand Tom lui libéra les chevilles, puis les poignets, il ne prononça pas un seul mot.

-Où sont ses vêtements?, murmura le Lord à l'adresse de Jack qui s'occupait du poêle, le dos tourné, apparemment indifférent.

-A côté, dans le cabinet de toilette, grogna l'artiste.

Toujours silencieux, Harry se leva et passa en titubant dans la petite pièce attenante. Quand il eut disparu, Tom prit une inspiration.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?, chuchota-t-il douloureusement.

-Et vous, pourquoi vous comportez vous ainsi?, répondit le peintre sur le même ton, en se retournant brusquement vers le maître. Je ne vous ai jamais connu aussi possessif.

-Harry n'est pas…comme les autres…

-Vous êtes amoureux de lui…

-Cesse de dire des bêtises.

-Ça crève les yeux. Vous êtes le seul à ne pas vous en apercevoir!

Tom soupira.

-Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'admettrais pas qu'il me méprise parce que tu aurais abusé de lui, et que je n'aurais rien fait pour t'en empêcher.

Jack ricana.

-Pardonnez-moi pour ma franchise, mais vous êtes…pathétique, Mylord. Ce garçon vous manipule, et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte! Pour lui, vous n'hésitez pas à renier vos anciens amis.

-Tu exagères. Comment peux-tu m'accuser de…

Le Lord n'eut pas le temps d'achever. Harry sortait du cabinet, rhabillé. Il était pâle et fixait le sol d'un oeil absent. Tom le contempla un instant et le trouva singulièrement émouvant.

-Viens, Harry. Nous retournons au château, dit-il, la gorge étrangement serrée.

Il allait devoir se montrer d'une extrême habileté pour regagner la confiance du garçon. Et le faire surveiller avec une vigilance accrue. Il redoutait un acte désespéré de sa part.

Vivement que le bateau soit prêt à appareiller! Il pourrait enfin traverser l'océan en sa compagnie, et là, au milieu de nulle part, le garçon lui appartiendrait enfin, intégralement, irrémédiablement…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Alors? Pas trop écœurés, dégoûtés, révoltés… impatients? … Je sais, ça traîne en longueur, on piétine dans ce chapitre. Les choses vont commencer à avancer (un peu) dans le prochain, qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt, malheureusement. Je ne peux vous donner aucun délai. Mais si vous m'encouragez, ça m'aidera, vous le savez! Bisous à tous!**

**Kyara: **Ah, j'ai sauté de joie en trouvant ta review…j'avoue que tes commentaires me manquaient. Oui, la personnalité de Drago se révèle un peu plus, il a au moins un point positif, je trouve, c'est sa passion pour la peinture. Et en effet, je suis d'accord avec toi, Narcissa est tout sauf une bonne mère! Oui, le Lord devient plus proche grâce à son POV, que je me suis bien amusée à écrire. Humain, certes, mais terriblement égocentrique, comme tu le fais remarquer judicieusement. Et oui, les projets de Harry ne sont pas gais du tout, espérons qu'il ne parvienne pas à les mettre à exécution. A bientôt, bises!

**Moi: **Hey, merci beaucoup! J'apprécie tes remarques, elles sont très perspicaces. Peut-on dire que Tom a découvert « l'amour »? Moi-même, j'ai beaucoup de mal à répondre à cette question. Quelle est réellement la définition de l'amour? Normalement, un sentiment désintéressé. Or là, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, mais bon… Affaire à suivre!

**Alia: **Hé hé hé, je suis ravie que tu aimes Rogue, qui est somme toute assez controversé parmi les lecteurs de cette histoire. Moi aussi, je l'adore, et je lui réserve…oups, je n'en dis pas plus, hu hu hu…! Quant à Mulciber, il ne va pas remonter dans ton estime, je présume…Bisous!

**H.g.c**: Coucou! Ah, tu veux que Harry reste inflexible? Bien, bien, j'en tiendrai compte…mais le bras de fer risque de se durcir encore un peu plus. Merci à toi pour tes commentaires!

**Heloïse**: Merci de tout cœur pour ton soutien! Ne t'en fais pas, une review, même courte, fait toujours un grand plaisir!

**Tranen**: C'est sympa, de mettre une review malgré le manque de temps. Que va-t-il se passer avec les Weasley et Rogue? La suite nous le dira, hé hé hé…La relation entre Harry et Tom va-t-elle s'améliorer, Harry va-t-il renoncer à ses idées de suicide? Hmmm…je ne peux rien dire, désolée!! Patience, patience (ah, je reconnais que je suis sadique)! Ziboux!

**Koala**: Merci encore une fois pour ta franchise. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que dans beaucoup d'histoires publiées sur ce site, Harry tombe très vite amoureux du Lord et ensuite, il est prêt à tout pour gagner ses attentions. Or, moi, je voulais autre chose. Le Lord est effectivement « obsédé » par Harry et éprouve du désir pour lui. Quant à Harry, il a du mal à voir clair dans ses sentiments, mais ne peut accepter une relation fondée sur le chantage et le mensonge. Voilà, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire. A bientôt, peut-être, malgré tout?

**Loan**: Oh, je ne sais comment te remercier…Comme toujours, tu relèves plusieurs points intéressants dans ta review. Comment Harry réagira-t-il si les Weasley et Rogue viennent le « délivrer »? Ah ha ha…bonne question. Est-il ou non attaché au Lord? Sans doute ne le sait-il pas lui-même pour l'instant. Tu ne voudrais pas d'une fin incluant Ginny ou Narcissa? Oh, les pauvres femmes…Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais veiller à ce qu'elles restent dans l'ombre, hum… J'espère en tout cas que tu ne seras pas déçue par l'évolution de la fic!

**Une potterienne**: Ah la la…quelle review! Merci, merci…Tu sais, je douterai toujours de moi, c'est dans ma nature, hélas! Mais grâce à des personnes généreuses comme toi, j'arrive à maintenir le cap.-Va-t-il y avoir une bataille? Eh bien, oui, je vais faire tout mon possible dans ce sens, hi hi hi…-Le cas Mulciber…il s'aggrave encore dans ce chapitre, comme tu verras. Oui, il ruine à dessein la relation entre Tom et Harry. C'est sans doute dû à la jalousie.-Pour Harry, tu analyses à la perfection ce qu'il ressent, je n'en dis pas plus.-Oui, on peut penser que le Lord est « amoureux » , à sa manière possessive et égoïste. Où cela le mènera-t-il, c'est bien toute la question!-Voilà, je t'embrasse, et à bientôt!

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert! Vous ferez une heureuse!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me voici revenue après une semaine de vacances… J'espère que vous êtes toujours là, pas trop découragés par cette longue attente!**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident à continuer. Et un merci tout particulier à **_**Allezhopunpetitverredesake**_** qui a posté la 500ème review (je n'aurais jamais cru arriver à ce nombre astronomique!!). Je rappelle que même un petit mot fait très plaisir. Et que les critiques (sincères et constructives) sont également appréciées.**

**Beaucoup d'introspection dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère ne pas trop vous lasser...!**

**Bonne lecture, et RV en bas de page… **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE VINGT QUATRE**

Silencieux, la tête basse, Harry marchait devant le Lord, foulant d'un pas lourd les graviers de l'allée. Les yeux fixés sur le dos du garçon, l'homme se taisait également.

La partie ne s'annonçait guère aisée. Nul besoin d'être fin psychologue pour deviner la profondeur de la blessure provoquée par le comportement brutal du peintre. En une heure à peine, cet imbécile avait fait d'énormes dégâts, que Tom espérait réparables.

Jack faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre que Harry n'était pas de la même trempe que tous les voyous qu'ils s'étaient partagés jusque là? Pourquoi refusait-il de l'admettre? A l'évidence, il était profondément jaloux. C'était un grave problème, et Tom ne voyait pas comment le résoudre pour l'instant. Quoiqu'il en fût, il était hors de question de laisser Jack prendre avec Harry de telles privautés...

Ils entrèrent dans le corps principal du château, et un serviteur apparut aussitôt pour les débarrasser de leurs capes.

-Montons dans la chambre, dit Tom sourdement.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier, Harry le suivit. Le Lord ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer le garçon, puis avança à son tour et ferma derrière lui.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre, hésitant. Puis, comme mû par l'habitude, il s'approcha de la cheminée et se tint debout devant le brasier, le regard perdu.

Après avoir allumé deux chandeliers dans l'espoir d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère, Tom le rejoignit. Tenté de passer un bras sur ses épaules, il s'en empêcha, craignant d'être repoussé.

-Harry…, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Le garçon restait silencieux. Tom avala sa salive.

-Harry…, reprit-il un peu plus fermement. Je suis bien conscient que…hum… ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Je…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?, coupa froidement le garçon .

Interloqué, le Lord hésita.

-Eh bien…avec Jack…

-Oui…eh bien?

-Ce qu'il t'a…ce qu'il a tenté de te faire…

-Cela vous a surpris?

-Que veux-tu dire?

Le garçon serra les poings.

-Je ne voulais plus poser pour lui, articula-t-il d'un ton haché, sans regarder le Lord. Je vous avais expliqué pourquoi, et vous n'en avez pas tenu compte.

-C'est vrai, Harry. Je te demande de me pardonner…

Tom n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais prononcé de tels mots de sa vie. Il en éprouva une sensation bizarre, déconcertante. Comme s'il eût soudain porté des vêtements d'emprunt.

-Je vous pardonnerai quand vous l'aurez chassé de chez vous, dit le garçon à voix basse. Pas avant.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… c'est impossible. Jack vit avec moi depuis quinze ans.

-Et alors?

-Alors…Jack et moi avons beaucoup d'expériences en commun, et…

-Vous devrez choisir entre lui et moi.

Il y eut un silence. A son tour, Tom contracta les poings.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, dit-il finalement, se forçant au calme. Jack sait sur moi des choses que je préfère ne pas ébruiter. Comme par exemple, le meurtre des policiers du poste de Wick. Penses-tu qu'il soit souhaitable qu'il quitte Manderley, révolté contre moi?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil teinté de mépris.

-C'est de votre faute, si vous vous êtes mis dans cette position intenable, lança-t-il hargneusement. Quand on agit de façon malhonnête, on en paye forcément le prix, un jour ou l'autre.

Le garçon avait raison, bien sûr, mais son petit air moralisateur et suffisant agaça Tom.

-Et toi, Harry, n'as-tu jamais rien eu à te reprocher?, dit-il durement.

-Si, mais… rien de comparable avec vos actes barbares et sanguinaires.

Et pourtant, se dit Tom, le garçon ne connaissait pas le quart des "crimes" qu'il avait commis ... Encore heureux!

-Tu y vas fort !, protesta-t-il, s'efforçant de présenter le visage outragé de l'innocent injustement accusé. Si j'ai fait tuer ces policiers, c'est parce qu'à mes yeux, c'était l'unique moyen de te sauver la vie. D'accord, tu vas me dire que tu ne m'avais rien demandé…Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, la situation est ce qu'elle est. Je ne peux me séparer de Jack dans les circonstances actuelles.

-Et moi, je ne veux plus jamais l'avoir en face de moi.

-Souviens-toi que nous embarquons bientôt pour l'Amérique, toi et moi…

-Et vous le laisserez ici? S'il allait vous dénoncer?

-Il ne le fera pas. Il m'est aussi fidèle que je le suis à son égard.

-Si vous ne l'emmenez pas, il vous en voudra, et vous trahira.

Tom se tut, pris de court. Le garçon était décidément trop perspicace.

-Vous voyez? Vous êtes vous-même pris au piège, ricana ce dernier. Vous êtes enchaîné à lui, et quand vous dites que vous partirez avec moi seulement, vous mentez. Vous serez contraint de l'embarquer, lui aussi.

-Non, Harry. Tu fais erreur. Jack acceptera volontiers de rester ici durant mon absence. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Il sait qu'il dispose ici du gîte et du couvert, ainsi que de bonnes conditions de travail. Pourquoi chercherait-il à me nuire?

Harry ne dit rien, mais pinça les lèvres. S'enhardissant, Tom posa prudemment un bras sur ses épaules.

-Tu ne retourneras plus dans son atelier, je te le promets, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

-Je ne veux plus le voir au château non plus, souffla le garçon, soudain fébrile. Ni pendant les repas, ni à aucun moment.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

-Comment faire, Harry? Si Jack se sent exclu ou rejeté, il va se dresser contre toi et moi, et…

-Et cela m'est parfaitement égal.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Jack peut être… dangereux, incontrôlable. Tu en as eu la preuve!

Harry s'arracha au bras du Lord.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui ne mettrai plus les pieds dans votre salon. Vous devrez vous passer de musique durant vos repas.

Tom se rapprocha du jeune homme, se plaça devant lui et le saisit par les épaules.

-Ton violon va me manquer, Harry, dit-il avec tristesse. Tu es cruel!

Le garçon le défia du regard.

-Vous ne devez pas y tenir tant que ça. Sinon, vous vous en seriez contenté…au lieu d'exiger d'autres… services de ma part.

-J'y tiens plus que tu ne le crois, murmura Tom après une hésitation, mal à l'aise. Depuis que tu es là, le son de ton violon éclaire ma vie, Harry.

-Oh, vraiment? Eh bien, tant pis. Il faudra vous y faire. La situation en arrangera plus d'un, à commencer par Pettigrew, qui sera ravi de retrouver son exclusivité auprès de vous. Et moi, je n'aurai plus à supporter vos charmants amis et votre neveu si sympathique.

Le visage peiné, Tom leva une main, la posant sur les cheveux indociles.

-Comme tu détestes vivre ici…, murmura-t-il. Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas?

Le garçon eut un petit rire amer, mais ne répondit pas. Tom fut tenté de se pencher pour baiser ses lèvres gonflées, si attirantes. Cependant, il trouva la force de résister à son désir. Il valait mieux laisser le jeune homme tranquille quelques heures avant de le solliciter pour de nouvelles étreintes.

Il le lâcha et fit quelques pas.

-Je vais me rendre au port, et voir où en sont les préparatifs de départ. Je serai de retour dans trois ou quatre heures. Toi, ne bouge pas d'ici. Je te ferai porter à manger par Dobby. Entendu?

Harry le regardait, toujours silencieux, sans marquer son assentiment.

-Je vais t'enfermer, Harry, reprit Tom d'un ton grave. Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir. Si je le fais, c'est parce que j'ai peur de te perdre.

Le garçon ne broncha pas. Le Lord sortit de la pièce, tira la porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Demain… Mon Dieu! C'est demain matin que je dois comparaître devant lord Gambon, procureur du roi. Ma cousine Andromeda et son époux Philip m'accompagneront. Ce dernier est lui-même juriste, je lui ai raconté toute mon affaire, et il pense que je m'adresse à la bonne personne. Selon lui, le procureur est un homme éclairé et indépendant en qui on peut avoir une entière confiance.

Malgré leurs paroles rassurantes, je suis inquiète. Je m'apprête à avouer publiquement avoir tué un homme. Philip a eu beau m'assurer que, vu les circonstances, j'échapperais à toute condamnation, je ne puis m'empêcher de redouter les conséquences de cette démarche.

Je ne veux pas penser à la réaction de Lucius, quand il apprendra ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Je le crains plus lui que le jugement du tribunal!

Mais malgré mes doutes, malgré mes peurs, je reste déterminée. Ce que je vais faire demain, jamais je ne le regretterai, même si je dois ensuite passer le reste de mes jours enchaînée au fond du plus sombre cachot d'Angleterre.

Grâce à moi, et quoi qu'il m'en coûte, Harry sera sauvé. C'est tout ce qui importe.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Quand le Lord fut sorti, Harry attendit quelques instants, immobile. Puis il gagna le bureau, sur lequel se trouvaient posées une carafe de vin et deux coupes de cristal. Il en remplit une et s'assit, se mettant à boire lentement.

Il ne voulait plus revenir en pensée sur ce qu'il venait de subir de la part du peintre. Toutes ses forces mentales devaient s'orienter vers un but unique: trouver le meilleur moyen d'en finir, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il pouvait se jeter par la fenêtre. Mais la chambre du Lord était située au premier étage, et il réussirait tout au plus à se briser quelques os. En plus, un factionnaire veillait en bas en permanence, et pourrait donner l'alerte, ou l'empêcher d'agir, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Il pouvait aussi se saouler à mort… Mais ce vin rouge n'était pas très fort. Même en avalant tout le contenu de la carafe, il s'en tirerait -au pire- avec une ivresse passagère et les désagréments d'une bonne gueule de bois.

Se pendre…Comment? Avec quelle corde?… Une ceinture? Une écharpe? Il pouvait fouiller l'armoire du Lord, mais…En supposant qu'il y dénicherait l'objet requis, dans quel crochet le passerait-il pour fixer son nœud coulant?

Se noyer? Pourquoi pas, en s'immergeant dans la baignoire… Il lui faudrait d'abord la remplir, ce qui était certes réalisable avec l'aide de Dobby, mais aurait-il la force mentale de se maintenir assez longtemps la tête sous l'eau? Certainement pas...

Restait une solution: se trancher les veines avec un morceau de verre …ou de cristal. Il lui suffisait de briser la coupe qu'il tenait en main.

Oui, c'était la meilleure option…En tout cas, la plus facile à mettre en œuvre.

Harry fit tourner rêveusement le verre entre ses paumes.

Avait-il vraiment envie de mourir?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore le rattacher à la vie?

La musique? Il n'avait plus de goût pour cet art. Pas plus pour le violon ou le pianoforte que pour la composition… Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un musicien raté. Un minable. Ses récentes expériences désastreuses l'avaient laminé, tuant en lui tout germe d'inspiration… et toute confiance en sa propre valeur créatrice.

Ses amis? Hélas… il ne les reverrait jamais.

La perspective d'un avenir en Amérique? Une vie nouvelle, orientée vers tout autre chose que la musique…Pourquoi pas, au fond… Ne devait-il pas accepter, voire se réjouir, de tourner définitivement la page et de tout recommencer à zéro, comme ne cessait de le lui répéter le Lord?

Le Lord, justement…Les projets en Amérique n'existaient pas sans cet homme, dont il dépendait entièrement. C'était bien là le problème. Qu'éprouvait-il exactement pour celui dont il partageait si intimement la vie à présent?

C'était étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à définir précisément ses sentiments.

Tom était incontestablement quelqu'un de séduisant. Outre son physique avantageux, il avait une personnalité forte, puissante, une sorte d'aura d'intelligence et de culture qui l'environnait et rayonnait autour de lui, donnant à ceux qui l'approchaient une furieuse envie d'attirer son attention et de lui plaire.

La lueur rouge, dangereuse, qui s'allumait parfois dans son regard contribuait à le rendre plus mystérieux, plus inquiétant, et encore plus fascinant.

De plus, Harry sentait bien que cet homme fier et exigeant s'était attaché à lui, plus que le garçon ne l'eût cru possible au début de leur relation.

Malgré ses craintes et sa gêne, le garçon avait aimé sentir le regard du maître posé sur lui, luisant d'admiration et de désir. Il s'était amusé de voir cet homme si orgueilleux, si sûr de lui-même, tomber sous son charme. Cela avait fonctionné comme une sorte de défi, aboutissant à une victoire qui, comme il l'avait compris après coup, flattait son ego et comportait une part de griserie malsaine.

Physiquement, il n'avait jamais été attiré par le Lord, mais il devait reconnaître que l'homme savait lui donner du plaisir. N'ayant eu que très peu d'expériences sexuelles, il avait pour seul point de comparaison ce qu'il avait vécu avec Narcissa. Face à la comtesse, il avait pris une part beaucoup plus active au rapprochement physique, désireux d'explorer son corps autant qu'elle découvrait le sien. Il avait aimé cette réciprocité, et bien qu'elle fût une femme plus âgée que lui, il s'était senti son égal, donnant autant qu'il recevait, avec enthousiasme et délectation.

Vis-à-vis du Lord, il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Le garçon n'était pas tenté de le toucher, il n'avait aucune curiosité, aucun désir pour son corps pourtant parfait à tout point de vue. Était-ce parce qu'il était un homme? Sans doute… Harry se laissait toucher et manipuler par lui avec un plaisir mêlé d'une certaine répugnance, et quand il jouissait, ce qui arrivait systématiquement, il en éprouvait une sourde humiliation. Il savait que le Lord en attendait plus de sa part, tentant de le contraindre à lui rendre la pareille de manière inventive et variée, mais le garçon en faisait le minimum, dominant difficilement son dégoût.

Il se sentait prisonnier d'une tromperie et d'un chantage, et ce simple fait enlevait une bonne part de plaisir à cette relation qu'il eût peut-être appréciée dans un autre contexte.

L'homme l'avait abusé, il avait outrepassé ses droits, lui promettant de lui ouvrir un brillant avenir musical, alors que ses intentions réelles étaient tout autres… Bien qu'il se montrât souvent attentionné à son égard, il poursuivait toujours ses propres intérêts, et n'hésitait pas à se comporter de manière autoritaire et cruelle. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait que si l'homme était attaché à lui, c'était surtout le signe d'un désir de domination et de possession.

La meilleure preuve en était que, depuis le début, le Lord faisait tout pour l'empêcher de recouvrer sa liberté.

Il ne pouvait donc imaginer de partager sa vie avec cet homme. Même là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan… Le Lord le garderait sous sa coupe, et quand il serait lassé de lui, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver tôt ou tard, il l'abandonnerait sans remord ou, pire, il le tuerait, de crainte que Harry aille trahir ses secrets.

Il était donc dans l'impasse.

Mulciber l'avait traité de « pute », et c'était bien ce qu'il était devenu, en effet.

Seule la mort lui permettrait d'échapper à cette dépendance, cet asservissement bestial et dégradant…

Pris de vertige, Harry jeta la coupe vide sur le plancher.

Elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Il attendit quelques instants, puis se pencha et en ramassa un.

Du bout de l'index, il en caressa l'arête effilée.

Le sang perla aussitôt, rouge sombre, et se mit à couler le long de son doigt.

Il n'avait plus qu'à se trancher les veines des deux poignets.

Il valait mieux qu'il s'allongeât pour mener à bien son projet macabre. Le lit serait plus confortable que le plancher. Bien sûr, le Lord retrouverait sa couche imprégnée de sang, mais Harry n'en avait cure.

Le garçon se leva, suçant son doigt, fit quelques pas chancelants et se laissa tomber sur le lit, le morceau de cristal à la main.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Où avez-vous appris ainsi à vous battre, mon révérend?, haleta Fred, les joues rouges et la mèche en bataille.

Visiblement flatté, Rogue eut un petit sourire suffisant.

-Pensiez-vous sérieusement tout connaître de mon passé?, répondit-il entre ses dents, essoufflé lui aussi. Sachez que je ne suis pas né avec une soutane…

-Avant de devenir pasteur, vous pratiquiez donc l'escrime?

-Selon toute vraisemblance, mon garçon… En garde!

Ils s'entraînaient depuis deux bonnes heures dans une grange de la ferme du Tilleul, sous le regard vigilant de Maugrey. Le vieux guerrier se déplaçait lentement, faisant résonner sa jambe de bois sur les dalles, et dispensait conseils et critiques à ses apprentis bretteurs pleins d'enthousiasme et de détermination.

Assise dans un coin sur un ballot de paille, Ginny observait la scène.

Comme ses frères, elle était extrêmement surprise par le comportement du vicaire. Elle ne l'eût jamais cru capable de manier l'épée avec tant de maîtrise et de savoir-faire. En le voyant ainsi se battre, débarrassé de sa soutane, elle découvrait en lui un homme beaucoup plus accessible, au physique presque agréable, à la mine fière et combative.

Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux dans cette transformation. Pourquoi Rogue s'était-il mis en tête de voler au secours de Harry? D'ailleurs, personne n'avait voulu informer Ginny précisément au sujet de la situation. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le jeune musicien n'avait commis aucun crime, et qu'il était actuellement prisonnier de ce fameux lord Voldemort… Elle avait cherché à comprendre comment et pourquoi l'aristocrate était passé du statut de généreux bienfaiteur à celui d'homme à abattre, mais nul n'avait jugé bon de la renseigner précisément. En revanche, tous semblaient d'accord sur le fait que Harry ne pouvait séjourner plus longtemps à Bristol.

Le départ des troupes était fixé au lendemain, à l'aube…

Pourquoi le révérend prenait-il cette affaire tellement à cœur? Ginny avait toujours pensé qu'il détestait Harry. Le garçon lui en avait souvent parlé en ces termes, et elle avait bien compris que son ami souffrait du terrible rejet dont il était victime de la part de l'homme d'église, après avoir été incontestablement son élève favori...

Or, force était de constater que Rogue avait lui-même tout mis en œuvre pour voler au secours du garçon. C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne le haïssait pas, bien au contraire...

Ginny se débattait entre son sentiment de soulagement de savoir Harry innocent, et son angoisse au sujet de sa situation actuelle et des dangers qu'il semblait courir, et dont on s'obstinait à lui dissimuler la nature. En supposant que ses frères, Maugrey et le révérend parviendraient à délivrer le garçon et le ramener à Wardour, dans quel état se trouverait-il ? Aurait-il beaucoup changé? Quelles seraient ses dispositions à son égard?

…Serait-il toujours amoureux de la belle comtesse Narcissa Malefoy?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Le morceau de cristal pressé dans sa main, Harry gisait sur le dos, immobile, les yeux clos, attendant le moment où il serait prêt à franchir le pas...

Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il voyait défiler son passé comme s'il ne lui eût pas appartenu. Était-il vraiment le même être que ce petit garçon innocent et malheureux qui tremblait sous les cris de son oncle, dix ans auparavant?…

Ses premières années avaient été difficiles. La sœur de sa mère qui l'avait recueilli ne l'aimait pas, et son époux le détestait franchement. Tous deux le trouvaient bizarre, anormal, trop différent, et ne pensaient qu'à faire prospérer leur commerce, gâtant outrageusement leur propre fils, le cousin Dudley, un gros garçon aussi méchant qu'il était bête et laid. En tant que bouche supplémentaire à nourrir, Harry ne leur semblait intéressant que dans la mesure où il représentait une force de travail gratuite et docile. Ils lui imposaient donc toutes sortes de corvées, et le garçon n'allait à l'école que le matin, peinant l'après-midi au magasin à porter des charges trop lourdes pour lui ou à faire des comptes interminables sur lesquels il s'endormait, la vue brouillée par la fatigue, à la grande fureur de son oncle.

Cependant, Harry aimait chanter. A l'église, le dimanche, il écoutait l'orgue avec ravissement, et les voix célestes des petits chanteurs qui s'élevaient et se mêlaient sous les voûtes, vibrant délicieusement à ses oreilles, le plongeaient dans l'extase. Dès qu'il se croyait seul, il tentait de les imiter. Mais quand son cousin le surprenait en train de donner de la voix, réfugié dans son placard sous l'escalier, il se moquait de lui et, sans doute jaloux, lui collait une raclée, persuadé qu'il le découragerait ainsi de recommencer.

Et puis un beau matin, le nouveau pasteur, le tout jeune Severus Rogue, était venu à l'école et avait demandé à écouter tous les enfants, individuellement. Il avait besoin de voix nouvelles pour sa manécanterie.

Terriblement intimidé par cet homme à la mine rébarbative, Harry avait entonné un chant appris à l'école, la gorge nouée. Pourtant, comme malgré lui, sa voix était sortie et s'était déployée presque aussi souplement que de coutume. Il avait vu le visage du révérend s'éclairer brusquement, devenant attentif, tandis que son regard se concentrait, le rendant encore plus impressionnant. Puis l'homme lui avait demandé son nom, avant d'échanger quelques mots avec l'instituteur. Et à la fin de l'audition, on l'avait informé que sa présence à la manécanterie serait désormais requise, tous les après-midi…Il se souvenait encore de la joie sauvage qui s'était emparée de lui à cette annonce.

Mais ses oncle et tante n'avaient pas voulu en entendre parler. Désespéré, Harry s'était refermé sur lui-même, comme un coquillage qu'on arrache à la mer. Jusqu'au jour où le révérend était venu en personne au magasin, pâle de colère, avait exigé de parler à l'oncle Vernon, et avait tempêté jusqu'à ce que l'homme cédât, terrorisé.

Le révérend… comme Harry l'avait aimé, adoré, vénéré, cet homme sombre et secret qui l'avait arraché à sa triste condition! Chaque semaine, il attendait avec impatience son cours d'orgue, moment privilégié où il se glissait dans l'église, grimpait en courant l'escalier en vrille et rejoignait le pasteur sur la tribune. Au début, il avait les jambes trop courtes pour atteindre le pédalier, mais ses doigts fonctionnaient correctement, et même si Rogue était avare de compliments, Harry sentait qu'il était satisfait de lui, et parfois même, surpris de ses performances.

Plus tard, l'homme avait tenu à ce que le garçon apprît également le violon. Selon lui, connaître un instrument à corde était indispensable à tout musicien digne de ce nom. Et Harry s'était enthousiasmé pour ce nouvel instrument, en même temps qu'il intégrait l'école de musique de la famille Weasley, après une horrible dispute avec son oncle et sa tante.

Remus Lupin était un admirable professeur. Lui aussi, Harry l'aimait, mais d'une autre manière que le révérend. Le violoniste était plus proche, plus affectueux. Rogue gardait toujours une certaine réserve empreinte de froideur, mais ses rares encouragements faisaient mouche, et Harry les guettait avec passion, rougissant de plaisir quand il avait la chance d'en recevoir.

Puis le comportement de l'homme d'église avait changé. Harry n'aurait su dire à partir de quel moment, Rogue était devenu de plus en plus froid, et cette froideur s'était transformée en franche hostilité.

Harry en avait souffert. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait subitement le vicaire à le traiter avec tant de mépris et de cruauté. Du coup, il s'était éloigné de lui, se rapprochant de Remus et des Weasley.

Il avait environ quatorze ans. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement à présent.

Cela correspondait à la période où sa voix avait mué, et il s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle le pasteur s'était mis à le haïr… lui qui avait tant aimé lui confier des solos, du temps où sa voix d'ange était capable d'assurer une partie de soprano aux aigus vertigineux.

Remus, à qui il avait ouvert son coeur à ce sujet, lui avait parlé de la vieille inimitié qui avait opposé autrefois James Potter à Severus Rogue... Harry s'était contenté momentanément de ces explications.

C'était aussi l'époque où Ginny avait commencé à lui faire les yeux doux. Elle, et la plupart des jeunes filles et des femmes qu'il avait l'occasion de côtoyer. D'ailleurs, Harry se sentait troublé par tout ce qui portait jupons. Il en riait avec ses camarades, mais cet émoi délicieux lui occupait l'esprit en permanence, enflammant son corps et ses sens… et l'incitant ardemment à écrire de la musique. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne jouait ou ne composait jamais aussi facilement que lorsqu'il venait de croiser le regard d'une jeune fille qui lui avait rendu son sourire, l'expression malicieuse ou simplement rêveuse…

En ce temps là, la vie s'annonçait comme une aventure terriblement excitante… malgré les pénibles souvenirs d'enfance, malgré la haine tenace du révérend, à laquelle Harry s'accoutumait petit à petit. Il en était venu à détester en retour son professeur d'orgue, se défendant de ses attaques par des attaques encore plus virulentes et perfides…

…Tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par oublier l'avoir aimé et admiré, autrefois…

Harry soupira, se recroquevillant en chien de fusil sur le lit. Il desserra sa prise sur le morceau de cristal, toujours enfermé dans sa paume.

Pourquoi s'attendrir ainsi sur son sort? Jusque là, il n'avait jamais regardé en arrière pour analyser son passé, il s'était toujours battu, volontaire, acharné au travail, bon camarade… l'avenir lui semblait plein de promesses, synonyme d'espoir, de succès et de bonheur.

Depuis sa rencontre avec la comtesse et la mort de Parkinson, sa vie avait basculé, se transformant irrémédiablement en un sinistre cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller…

Il se revit quelques instants plus tôt, attaché au lit de Mulciber, les fesses à l'air. La colère, la honte et le dégoût lui soulevèrent le cœur.

Cette vie si prometteuse se terminait misérablement. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une fin aussi pitoyable?

Était-ce de la malchance? La main de la fatalité? Ou avait-il, par quelque déviation de son comportement dont il n'était pas conscient, attiré les foudres de Dieu, s'Il existait ?

Devait-il espérer une vie après la mort? Ou alors, toute l'éducation religieuse qu'il avait reçue n'était-elle fondée que sur un énorme malentendu, la mort ne conduisant nulle part ailleurs qu'au néant ?

Le suicide était largement condamné par l'église. Aucun être humain n'avait le droit de porter atteinte à sa vie, don de Dieu le plus précieux, et devait au contraire porter sa croix jusqu'au bout... quel qu'en fût le poids...

Que faire?

Dans sa détresse, Harry sentait une torpeur bienfaisante le gagner peu à peu, apaisant son esprit enfiévré. Sa main ensanglantée s'ouvrit. Il songea qu'il pouvait s'autoriser un petit moment d'oubli avant d'exécuter le grand saut dans l'inconnu.

Et le sommeil l'emporta doucement.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Assis seul à une table, dans un coin mal éclairé de l'auberge, Amycus Carrow finissait de vider sa troisième chope de bière. Il la reposa brusquement, la claquant si fort sur le bois poli que plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur ou craintif. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche tout en leur renvoyant un regard de défi.

Il n'avait peur de personne, et certainement pas de ces imbéciles qui le toisaient de leurs airs dédaigneux. Et si l'un d'eux était pris de l'envie de lui chercher des noises, il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait...

Après moult hésitations, il avait enfin pris sa décision. Ne pouvant demander conseil à personne, il avait trouvé une réponse à ses questions grâce aux nombreuses chopes de bière qu'il avait ingurgitées durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Pas facile, en effet, de tirer un trait sur dix années de complicité et de travail en commun… Et il savait bien qu'en faisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se mettait lui-même en danger. Mais à présent, il était déterminé, et plus rien ne pourrait le dévier de son choix.

Le Lord était allé trop loin. Carrow en avait plus qu'assez d'accomplir toutes les basses tâches, sans la moindre reconnaissance de la part de son maître. On l'envoyait courir des risques insensés, on attendait de lui un dévouement et une fidélité exemplaires, pour mieux l'ignorer et le mépriser, une fois les missions accomplies...

Certes, dix ans plus tôt, le Lord l'avait tiré de la misère en lui proposant de travailler pour lui. L'aristocrate avait su conquérir son cœur, et Amycus, dans sa simplicité fruste, était devenu son plus dévoué serviteur, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le satisfaire…Le maître trouvait toujours la récompense la plus appropriée, le payant grassement, lui offrant des femmes ou des jeunes filles sur un plateau en remerciement de ses services…

Mais depuis quelques temps, les choses se dégradaient. Le Lord avait changé. Il ne semblait plus autant aimer jouer les trafiquants et les naufrageurs, il n'organisait plus guère d'expéditions, ni d'orgies, comme il le faisait autrefois. Son activité négrière le prenait beaucoup plus, et il se détournait de ses anciens compagnons d'aventure…

Ce dernier mois, la situation avait brusquement empiré. Cela coïncidait avec son voyage chez sa nièce, et l'arrivée à Manderley du jeune Potter…Depuis, le Lord était méconnaissable. Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien, mis à part ce garçon, ce jeune violoneux insignifiant dont il s'était ridiculement entiché.

Amycus ne pouvait admettre cette évolution. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir fait des efforts de compréhension, ou d'avoir montré de l'indulgence et de la patience. Mais la dernière attaque au poste de police de Wick avait prouvé à quel point le Lord ne le considérait plus que comme un larbin stupide et grossier. Après lui avoir proposé la jeune et appétissante Luna en récompense de ses loyaux services, il la lui avait retirée, comme on arrache une sucrerie à un enfant indiscipliné, et cela simplement parce que l'insupportable gamin qui, en s'échappant pour se jeter dans les bras de la police, les avait tous mis en danger, l'avait exigé… C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Ainsi donc, le Lord préférait céder aux caprices de son mignon plutôt que de récompenser dignement son plus fidèle serviteur? Eh bien, il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Lui et son musicien adoré n'en avaient plus pour longtemps à roucouler ensemble, foi d'Amycus!

A n'en pas douter, le shérif Gordon serait extrêmement intéressé par son témoignage. Et peut-être même Carrow saurait-il se montrer suffisamment rusé pour empocher la prime offerte pour la capture de Potter ? Le tout était de parvenir à tirer son épingle du jeu. Il devait s'arranger pour dénoncer son maître de manière crédible sans pour autant révéler le rôle prépondérant qu'il avait joué lui-même dans les affaires louches du Lord.

Il n'avait jamais été ni très malin, ni très retors. C'est en maniant brillamment l'épée et le sabre qu'il avait su gagner le respect du maître, avant que ce dernier ne se lassât de lui et le méprisât au point d'oublier jusqu'à son existence. Le rôle de traître ne lui convenait pas, il en était bien conscient, mais en l'occurrence, il ne s'agissait plus de délation ou de trahison. Amycus ne supportait tout simplement plus de voir sa dignité d'homme ainsi bafouée.

Et le Lord ne méritait plus qu'on lui témoignât admiration, attachement, et fidélité.

Le colosse se leva dans un grand fracas de chaise, et, remontant son capuchon sur sa tête, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd, mais inexorable vers la sortie.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom fit tourner sans bruit la clef dans la serrure. Comment allait-il trouver le garçon? Serait-il assis au bureau, en train de composer? Ou encore, installé devant le feu avec un livre, le col de sa chemise déboutonné, les mèches en bataille?

Il pénétra dans la pièce. Il le vit aussitôt, allongé sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Sur le bureau reposait un plateau de nourriture, apparemment intact.

Le garçon n'avait pas mangé. Dormait-il? Les sourcils froncés, Tom approcha du lit, le contournant pour voir le visage du garçon.

Son cœur manqua un battement… cette main, ensanglantée…ce morceau de verre… que s'était-il passé? Le garçon n'était quand même pas…

Non, il respirait paisiblement. Et en y regardant de plus près, la main maculée de sang semblait à peine éraflée.

Soulagé, Tom expira, et avançant encore, il s'assit au bord du lit. Il tendit une main et repoussa les mèches noires, dégageant le visage tourmenté du dormeur.

Ce dernier tressaillit, puis ouvrit les paupières et se redressa brusquement, l'œil hagard.

-Tu dormais…, murmura Tom en souriant.

Harry semblait confus. Il regarda sa main, puis le morceau de verre gisant à côté, sur le couvre-lit. Maladroit, il tenta vivement de le cacher. Tom lui saisit le poignet.

-Que fais-tu?

-Rien…

-D'où vient ce morceau de verre?

-Je… j'ai cassé une des coupes… involontairement, dit-il précipitamment, embarrassé. Et, regardant le plancher: « Il n'y a plus rien… quelqu'un a dû venir et nettoyer. »

-Vraiment? Pourquoi avoir gardé ce bout de cristal en main?

Le garçon baissa les yeux sans répondre. Tom s'avança un peu sur le lit et agrippa ses épaules.

-Harry… dis-moi la vérité. Que voulais-tu faire avec ce morceau de verre?

-Rien… j'avais l'intention de ramasser les débris… j'ai commencé, et… je me suis endormi.

-Tu me racontes des histoires. Tu as cherché à te blesser avec, n'est-ce pas?

Le garçon se raidit, mais ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi ne rien me dire? Tu as peur de moi? Tu sais, l'essentiel à mes yeux, c'est que tu ne l'aies pas fait.

Comme Harry restait muet, Tom prit son menton entre deux doigts et le souleva, obligeant le garçon à le regarder.

-Nous partons dans deux jours… cette perspective ne te réjouit-elle pas?

-Je…je ne sais pas…, souffla le garçon en fuyant son regard.

Tant de défiance dans ces yeux verts… et de désespoir…

-Là-bas, tout sera différent, murmura Tom d'un ton rauque. Tu verras, c'est un autre monde.

-A quoi bon…, chuchota le garçon.

-Il n'y aura que toi… et moi. Je te le promets.

Harry hocha la tête. Ses yeux magnifiques paraissaient hantés. N'y tenant plus, Tom passa une main derrière sa tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il devina la réticence du garçon, mais n'en tint pas compte et dégusta ses lèvres avec un intense frisson de plaisir.

-Tu ne crois pas en moi…, dit-il doucement quand leurs bouches se furent séparées.

-C'est en moi… que je ne crois plus…

Tom se redressa, réfléchissant rapidement. Et s'il révélait au garçon, maintenant, tout de suite, qu'il voulait faire de lui son héritier? Non, c'était trop tôt. Il n'était pas lui-même fixé sur ses intentions concernant son héritage, il ne devait pas s'engager ainsi irrémédiablement, dans un moment de désarroi… Il se ressaisit, et une autre idée lui vint.

-Prends ton violon, Harry, ordonna-t-il fermement. Je veux que tu me joues quelque chose.

Il sentit le garçon se crisper.

-Non.

Tom resta un instant interdit.

-Pourquoi non?, dit-il finalement, essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-Je ne jouerai plus, reprit le garçon. D'ailleurs, avec mes doigts… dans cet état, ce n'est pas possible.

Dans un élan, Tom lui prit la main.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié, murmura-t-il plus bas. Il faut te soigner.

-Pas la peine, ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Harry en retirant sa main. Rien que des petites coupures superficielles. De toute façon, je ne jouerai plus jamais de violon, ni d'aucun instrument.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? D'où venait cette soudaine rébellion?

-Je ne comprends pas, Harry, dit Tom calmement, malgré sa nervosité. Tu es un musicien. Tu aimes jouer, n'est-ce pas?

-J'aimais jouer, en effet. Mais c'est fini, maintenant.

-Pourquoi?, répéta l'homme, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Parce que je suis trop mauvais. Et à quoi bon, de toute façon? Vous savez très bien que si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour faire de la musique.

Tom déglutit péniblement.

-Tu te fais des idées. Quoique tu dises, tu joues magnifiquement, et j'aime toujours autant t'écouter. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir.

Harry ricana en détournant les yeux. Subitement exaspéré, Tom lui attrapa les bras et le secoua.

-Tu te complais à salir ce qu'il y a entre nous. Pourquoi ne pas changer de point de vue? Je comprends que tu aies été choqué par le comportement de Jack, mais moi, me suis-je jamais conduit de cette manière avec toi?

-Vous avez pris plus de précautions, mais le résultat est le même.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je suis votre esclave.

La colère submergea Tom, et il eut envie de gifler ce visage d'ange têtu.

-Très bien…, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, en le lâchant pour croiser les bras. Puisque tu es mon esclave, déshabille-toi! Immédiatement!

Il lut la surprise et le désarroi dans les yeux verts.

-Alors? Qu'attends-tu? Un esclave obéit à son maître!

Le garçon soutint un moment son regard, puis baissa les paupières, sans esquisser un mouvement. Il y eut un silence qui se prolongea.

-Est-ce ainsi que se comporte un véritable esclave, à ton avis?, chuchota Tom.

-C'est trop facile…, répondit enfin Harry à voix basse. Vous ne m'aurez pas de cette façon. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, quand je parle d'être votre esclave.

-Eh bien… non! Je ne vois pas du tout … Explique-toi!

-Si je m'oppose à vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous menacez systématiquement de vous en prendre à Neville, ou à Luna.

-Mais bon sang, ne t'ai-je pas promis que je ne les soumettrais plus jamais contre leur volonté?, mentit Tom avec aplomb.

-Même si je refuse de vous obéir?

-Bien sûr! Chose promise, chose due. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de trahir ma parole.

Comme Harry se taisait, visiblement déstabilisé, Tom prit sa main blessée dans la sienne et, la portant à sa bouche, il se mit à lécher doucement le sang bruni maculant ses doigts et sa paume, sans quitter des yeux le garçon qui se mordillait les lèvres, indécis.

-De quoi rêves-tu, Harry? Quels sont tes souhaits d'avenir?, demanda Tom doucement en éloignant un instant la main de sa bouche. Comment envisages-tu ce séjour en Amérique?

-Je ne sais pas…, dit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Je n'en attends rien.

-C'est regrettable. Écoute moi bien. Tu dois savoir que je n'exercerai aucune contrainte sur toi. Tu seras libre de faire tes propres choix de vie…

Harry esquissa une moue dubitative.

-Même ici, Harry… je te promets que je n'essayerai plus de te toucher contre ton gré. Me crois-tu?

-Quoique vous disiez, je ne suis pas libre, grommela le garçon en reniflant. Si je décidais de partir, maintenant, tout de suite, que feriez vous?

-Je t'en empêcherais!, lança Tom sans hésiter.

-Alors! Vous voyez bien!

-Mais de quoi est-ce la preuve?, s'énerva l'homme. Cela ne signifie pas que tu es mon esclave, mais plutôt que je tiens à toi, tout simplement! Je refuse de te voir tomber dans les filets de la police.

-C'est plutôt que vous avez peur que je vous dénonce…

-Non, Harry. Moi, je me suis déjà sorti de situations beaucoup plus compromettantes que celle-ci. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes toi-même, c'est tout.

-C'est très beau, dit comme ça, railla le garçon.

-Pars avec moi pour le Nouveau Monde, c'est tout ce que je te demande, reprit finalement Tom après un silence pesant. Je ne te toucherai plus, tu peux te fier à moi sur ce point comme sur les autres…

Bien sûr, il n'était pas question pour Tom de révéler qu'il comptait avant tout se rendre dans les îles Caraïbes pour une visite d'inspection de ses plantations. On lui avait en effet signalé récemment un début de révolte parmi les esclaves et plusieurs tentatives d'évasion. Il n'était absolument pas certain de pousser ensuite jusqu'aux côtes américaines. S'il venait à l'apprendre, le garçon se braquerait certainement et refuserait de partir avec lui…

Harry le regarda sans réagir, puis soudain, il retira sa main de celle du Lord et se leva. Parcourant l'espace qui le séparait de la cheminée, il se baissa pour prendre une bûche et la jeter dans les flammes. Puis il s'accroupit, muni du tisonnier, et s'occupa du feu.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Tom l'avait suivi du regard, vaguement mélancolique. De qui le garçon avait-il hérité cette souplesse, cette grâce presque animales? Il n'avait pas souvenir que son père fût aussi séduisant… mais il l'avait à peine connu. Quant à sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais vue. Peut-être avait-elle été une beauté en son temps?

Il allait devoir tenir deux jours, trois tout au plus…

Trois jours durant lesquels il ne chercherait plus le contact physique. Trois jours de privation, au cours desquels il ne pourrait cependant lâcher le garçon d'une semelle, de peur qu'il lui file entre les doigts ou cherche à se supprimer. Trois jours de supplice, pendant lesquels, constamment soumis à la tentation, il devrait s'interdire de frôler ce corps si affolant.

Le temps allait lui sembler long, la nuit surtout, quand il le sentirait si près de lui, abandonné, sans défense, et qu'il lui faudrait garder ses distances, vaille que vaille…

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. C'était le seul moyen de regagner la confiance de Harry et d'éviter le pire.

Après tout, que pèsent trois jours -et trois nuits- dans la vie d'un homme?

Mais une fois sur le bateau, une fois quitté le port, une fois larguées les amarres, il pourrait enfin se rattraper et croquer à pleines dents le fruit défendu, mûri à point… Le capitaine Flint était un vieux complice, et tout l'équipage serait ravi d'accueillir le Lord accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête.

Peut-être le garçon ne se laisserait-il pas faire de prime abord, mais quelle importance? Tom n'aurait aucun scrupule à vaincre sa résistance, et le plaisir n'en serait que plus délicieux…

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Je vous avais promis de l'action…hum…finalement, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre. Mais comme on m'a (gentiment) reproché de déprécier systématiquement ce que j'écris, je me tais. Inutile de préciser que j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**Moi: **Aha !!...comment va réagir Harry vis-à-vis du Lord qui l'a arraché aux griffes de Mulciber? Tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par cette réaction... Je te remercie pour cette review, et je t'envoie plein de ziboux...

**Alia: **Ce que je réserve à Rogue? Hé hé hé... je ne peux rien dire, tu t'en doutes bien. Tu en sauras bientôt plus, promis! Merci pour ton soutien, c'est très important pour moi!

**Tranen: **Ah ha ha...Excellent!! Rogue partant en croisade!! C'est tout à fait ça, en effet. Il part délivrer non pas le tombeau du Christ à Jérusalem, mais son cher petit Harry des griffes du terrible lord Voldemort, qui le lui a perverti, l'affreux, hi hi hi... Oui, Mulciber est bien content de trouver un prétexte pour mettre Drago à la porte. Harry va-t-il être reconnaissant au Lord? Hmmm...tu verras (* _sourire gêné_*). Ne t'inquiète pas pour le tableau, il est suffisamment avancé, Jack pourra se passer de modèle désormais. Bisous, et merci à toi!!

**Loan: **Merci, merci, tu as le don de me remonter le moral!! Pour Mulciber, je pense qu'on ne peut trop lui en vouloir, il est en effet jaloux et frustré, et c'est un peu (beaucoup) de la faute du Lord, qui ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi avec lui. Pauvre Harry, il est très secoué, et tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il va vraiment très mal. Oui, Narcissa est admirable d'un certain point de vue, espérons qu'elle mènera sa mission à son terme. Quant à Rogue, je vais essayer de moins le maltraiter que dans mes fics précédentes, hu hu hu...mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas? Plein de bisous reconnaissants!

**Une potterienne: **Oh, tu as durement galéré, apparemment, pour envoyer cette review! Le site bugue en ce moment, je n'en ai pas trop souffert car j'étais partie dans la cambrousse, mais c'est vraiment désagréable quand ça arrive!! Merci, d'autant plus, pour cette review intéressante. Oui, comme toujours, tu vois bien les choses en ce qui concerne Mulciber. Il veut mettre le Lord face à ses contradictions, et prouver que Tom est un prédateur, malgré ses belles manières. Mais Harry le sait déjà, de toute façon. (Pas idiot, le petit). Et le Lord, en fin de compte, garde une part d'humanité (voire de fragilité), et gère maladroitement sa relation avec celui qui lui tient tellement à coeur... Ou disons plutôt, qu'il désire passionément. Voilà, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop étourdie par ces analyses, et que le site va se comporter normalement désormais! Je t'embrasse!

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un signe de votre passage en mettant une review (à moins que vous ayez affreusement honte de lire cette fic?). Bisous à tous!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello!! Vous êtes toujours là? Voici la suite… j'ai essayé de rester dans les temps. Ce chapitre aurait mérité d'être retravaillé, mais comme je serai encore plus débordée les jours prochains, je préfère vous le poster dès aujourd'hui, dans l'état.**

**Une fois de plus, un grand MERCI pour vos chouettes reviews!**

**Apparemment, aucun d'entre vous n'est allé voir « Élève libre »…dommage! ***soupir*** (vous allez dire que je ne suis jamais contente)…**

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire, et je vous attends en bas de page.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE VINGT CINQ**

-Barty, va me chercher Amycus. Ne tarde pas, je suis pressé!

-Bien, maître!

Le secrétaire s'éclipsa rapidement. Tom se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du petit salon en soupirant. Il venait de se rappeler cette espèce de chauve-souris, ce mystérieux Severus Rogue, qui était venu le voir quelques jours auparavant, et dont il avait négligé de s'occuper depuis lors.

Il avait certes interrogé Queudver à son sujet, mais le claveciniste ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose, à part que Rogue était un ancien camarade d'étude, un homme intransigeant au caractère ombrageux, et accessoirement, musicien de qualité…

Rien d'étonnant, puisqu'il avait été le professeur de Harry…

L'individu traînait-il encore dans la région? Si oui, à quelle activité consacrait-il ses journées? Où résidait-il?

Il avait très certainement appris l'arrestation du garçon et sa spectaculaire évasion du poste de police…Soupçonnait-il le Lord d'en être l'organisateur? Avait-il parlé à la police? Que manigançait-il actuellement?

Tom se proposait d'envoyer Carrow enquêter sur son compte. Certes, son homme de main n'avait rien d'un fin limier, mais il connaissait nombre de petites gens dans les environs, et il pourrait charger quelques uns de ses informateurs de se renseigner discrètement au sujet du pasteur suspect…

Le Lord sonna un valet et se fit servir un verre d'alcool. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Que fabriquait donc Barty?

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Harry, qui se trouvait là-haut, enfermé dans la chambre. Il devait être en train de prendre un bain…L'image du garçon nu, barbotant avec indolence dans la baignoire, s'imposa à lui, délicieusement excitante…Les mains tremblantes, Tom sirota une lampée de whisky, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer son plaisir…

Il mourait d'envie de monter retrouver le garçon, tout en se contraignant à le fuir. Car il ne pouvait poser le regard sur lui sans ressentir cette puissante attraction, ce désir dévorant, qui rendaient sa promesse de ne pas le toucher jusqu'à leur départ absolument intenable.

Aussi s'obligeait-il à maintenir le plus de distance possible entre eux. Cette lutte continuelle usait ses nerfs et l'épuisait autant physiquement que moralement.

La nuit dernière avait été un véritable supplice. Dans son sommeil, le garçon avait roulé contre lui en gémissant, et Tom, ayant allumé une bougie, l'avait contemplé silencieusement, guettant les expressions fugaces qui passaient sur son beau visage, comme l'ombre des nuages glisse sur les collines en été, disparaissant sans laisser de traces…Puis le Lord s'était autorisé une douce caresse, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Se penchant plus avant, il avait frôlé de son souffle, effleuré de ses lèvres toutes les parcelles de peau se trouvant à sa portée, humant avec délice l'odeur pure et sauvage de ce corps brûlant et alangui…

Bien mal lui en avait pris. Ces petits jeux l'avaient mis dans un tel état qu'il avait sauté hors du lit, excité comme un taureau en rut. Il avait quitté la chambre précipitamment, réclamant à cor et à cris la présence du jeune esclave. Si ce dernier avait été surpris, comme tous les autres membres du personnel réveillés à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Tom l'avait pris brutalement, dans son cabinet de travail, sur un coin de bureau… Sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, le métis avait fondu en larmes, mais Tom, un peu soulagé, s'était contenté d'empoigner sa toison frisée et de la secouer gentiment avant de lui ordonner de filer.

Éreinté, mais passagèrement calmé, le Lord avait fini la nuit sur son canapé et s'était levé à l'aube, tout perclus de courbatures… et de fort méchante humeur.

Quand il avait rejoint Harry, le garçon était assis par terre, jambes croisées, et lisait tranquillement, indifférent à tout, et apparemment inconscient des tortures qu'il infligeait à son compagnon. Il l'avait à peine regardé et n'avait répondu à ses questions que par monosyllabes. Humilié, Tom s'était juré qu'une fois sur le bateau, il se ferait payer au centuple ce comportement outrageusement désinvolte.

Et installé à quelque distance de l'objet de ses désirs, il l'avait observé à la dérobée, imaginant le moment où, enfermé seul avec lui dans sa spacieuse cabine, il pourrait enfin dévêtir l'insolent, et le soumettre -de gré ou de force- à toutes ses fantaisies…

… Sans limite…sans scrupule…jusqu'à satiété …Pour trouver enfin le repos de l'esprit et des sens.

Tom sursauta. Barty venait de réapparaître. Il était seul et semblait essoufflé.

-Maître…, commença-t-il, clignant des yeux d'un air incertain.

-Où est Carrow?

-Maître…il est introuvable. Il semblerait qu'il ait disparu depuis deux jours.

Tom se leva d'un bond. Il transperça Croupton du regard, comme pour évaluer sa sincérité, puis l'écarta d'un geste impatient.

-Disparu? Mais où peut-il être, enfin?, marmonna-t-il, tâchant de masquer son trouble. Auprès de qui t'es tu renseigné, Barty?

-Eh bien…tout le monde! La mère Chourave, les marmitons, Bob, Miles, Robin, Oliver, tous les valets, tout le personnel …Personne ne l'a aperçu depuis mardi matin.

-Voilà qui est ennuyeux…Et Hagrid?

-Heu…je ne suis pas allé jusqu'à sa cabane. Désirez-vous que je m'y rende?

-Oui…Et si ce gros balourd n'en sait pas plus, nous enverrons Bob et Miles se renseigner en ville. Il est peut-être en train de gaspiller sa paye à faire la tournée des tavernes. Ça ne serait pas la première fois…

-Bien, maître…, dit Barty en s'inclinant profondément, avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

Tom réfléchissait. La disparition de Carrow était inquiétante. L'homme partait parfois écumer les bars de Bristol, mais il n'y allait jamais tout seul. De plus, le Lord ne l'avait pas payé depuis… depuis un bon moment. Justement…c'était bien ça, l'ennui. Tom avait négligé de lui verser une récompense digne de ce nom après l'expédition à Wick…de plus, il lui avait retiré la gamine des mains, cette Luna qui avait tellement l'air de lui plaire. Or, il se souvenait maintenant qu'il ne lui avait offert aucune prostituée en compensation…

Tom avait oublié…c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Faute impardonnable. Qui risquait de lui coûter cher, très cher…

Carrow avait-il fugué afin d'attirer l'attention sur son sort?

Ou pire, avait-il décidé de trahir son maître?

Tom crispa les poings. Si cette dernière hypothèse était la bonne, il était perdu. Amycus en savait beaucoup, infiniment trop pour son bien.

Le Lord ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre ici dans l'incertitude. Il devait filer. Tout de suite. Avec Harry.

Bien sûr, il aurait un jour d'avance, mais Flint n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Le capitaine avait affirmé lui-même que _l'Épervier_ était prêt à appareiller.

Toutes les affaires du Lord étaient déjà à bord…

Il devait ordonner immédiatement à Flint de quitter le mouillage cette nuit même, discrètement, et de venir les chercher à la crique du Genêt. Là, il pourrait embarquer avec le garçon sur le navire, à bonne distance du port et à l'écart des contrôles de police.

Il était hors de question d'en parler à Jack, Barty, Drago ou qui que ce fût d'autre… Il leur laisserait des explications par le biais d'une lettre, invoquant un prétexte quelconque pour justifier ce départ précipité.

Il sortit du salon, gagna son bureau et se dirigea sans hésitation vers sa table de travail. Là, il attrapa vivement un morceau de papier, sa plume, et la trempa dans l'encrier.

_« Ai décidé de partir dès ce soir. Rendez-vous à la septième heure là où vous savez. LV »._

Il la cacheta rapidement, et appela Dobby.

-Va me chercher Bob, vite!

Cinq minutes après, un jeune homme blond, râblé et vigoureux, se présentait devant le Lord.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas où peut se trouver Amycus?

Bob eut l'air ennuyé.

-Non, maître…Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mardi.

- Bien. Il finira par réapparaître, forcément. Maintenant, file au port de Bristol, et remets ce message de ma part au capitaine Flint. En main propre, surtout! Et ne te fais pas repérer!

Le jeune homme s'inclina, saisit le papier roulé, et s'empressa d'exécuter les ordres.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Lord Gambon est un vieil homme absolument charmant. Je lui ai parlé avec abandon, il m'a écoutée sans m'interrompre une seule fois, me scrutant de ses yeux clairs et intelligents.

Avant de me donner son avis, il a réfléchi un bon moment, le front plissé par la concentration. Il avait pris quelques notes sur un carnet tandis que je parlais, et il les relisait attentivement.

Levant enfin vers moi son regard plein de franchise, il m'a annoncé que mon cas l'intéressait énormément, et qu'il prenait sur lui de tout mettre en œuvre pour que justice fût rendue, et Harry innocenté.

A ma question muette concernant mon propre sort, il a répondu que je n'avais pas de souci à me faire. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de légitime défense. Quant à la situation d'adultère, il fallait éviter de la mettre en évidence, puisque Harry avait le motif valable des cours de violon pour justifier sa présence à mes côtés.

Mais hélas, mon seul témoignage n'est pas suffisant. Le procureur peut convoquer la cour dans des délais tout à fait raisonnables, mais il lui faut la présence physique de Harry et de Minerva, les deux autres témoins du drame.

Pour Minerva, il n'y a bien sûr aucun problème. Elle est ici, à Londres, avec moi, et sera ravie de m'apporter son soutien.

Pour Harry, c'est une autre affaire. Lord Gambon comprend bien la difficulté, mais il m'a assuré que rien ne pourrait être fait sans sa comparution.

Ceci confirme qu'il faut arracher le garçon à mon oncle au plus vite.

Je vais écrire de ce pas au pasteur Rogue. L'impatience me fait trembler.

J'ai peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard…

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Prépare-toi, Harry! Nous partons dans deux heures!

Lâchant son livre, le garçon leva les yeux. Lord Voldemort semblait excité, nerveux. Pourquoi cette soudaine précipitation?

-Nous ne devions partir que demain…

Le Lord eut un geste d'impatience.

-En effet, mais diverses circonstances m'incitent à avancer ce départ. C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas?

Harry se leva lentement, posant son livre sur sa chaise. Il se sentait confus. Il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement ce fameux départ. Et voilà que brusquement, l'heure était venue. Le garçon allait quitter ce château qu'il avait pris en horreur, puis ce royaume pour lequel il était devenu un proscrit…Subitement, il se sentait un peu plus léger.

Pourtant…l'idée de couper le lien était étrangement douloureuse.

-Je…je vais écrire une lettre…à mes amis, bredouilla-t-il.

-A tes _amis_?, s'étonna le Lord. Eh bien… j'aimerais te donner mon accord, mais… sais-tu que cela peut être dangereux?

-Dangereux? Et en quoi?

-Eh bien, si tu leur dis où tu te trouves et où tu te rends, ils pourront chercher à remettre la main sur toi. Et la police aura elle aussi les moyens de…

-Qui vous dit que je leur ferai ce genre de révélations?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je te mets en garde. Moins tu en diras, plus tu seras en sécurité.

Mais bien sûr, voyons…_en sécurité_!! Harry faillit ricaner, mais il se retint. A quoi bon provoquer le Lord? L'homme faisait des efforts depuis deux jours. Il ne le harcelait plus, il avait même tenu sa promesse de ne pas le toucher…

-Je peux leur écrire, alors?, dit-il simplement, levant un regard volontairement candide vers l'homme qui le fixait.

-Si tu veux…, murmura ce dernier. Tu trouveras des feuilles dans le tiroir de ma table.

-Merci.

-Eh bien, je te laisse à ta correspondance. N'oublie pas de préparer tes affaires! Je sais que la plupart de tes effets sont déjà sur le navire, mais je pense au violon, et aux partitions que tu veux sans doute emporter…

Le violon? A quoi bon…, songea Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne répondit pas, et alla s'asseoir à la table.

Le Lord sortit, fermant à clef, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il extirpa une feuille du tiroir, trempa la plume dans l'encrier et écrivit aussitôt, sans aucune rature.

_Mon cher Ron,_

_Tu vas sans doute être surpris de recevoir cette lettre. Quand tu la liras, je serai très loin, et tu n'auras aucun moyen de me répondre. _

_Si je t'écris, c'est pour que toi et les tiens sachiez que je suis bel et bien vivant et en bonne santé. Je n'ai jamais commis le crime dont on m'accuse, mais n'ayant aucun moyen de prouver mon innocence, je suis contraint de m'exiler…_

_J'ai traversé des moments difficiles, au point d'envisager sérieusement de mettre fin à mes jours. Si j'ai finalement renoncé à ce projet, c'est en bonne partie grâce au souvenir de notre amitié et de la bonté de ta famille à mon égard. Ce que vous m'avez apporté ne peut se quantifier, mais sans doute est-ce votre amour et votre générosité qui me donnent maintenant la force de continuer à vivre malgré tout._

_La musique m'a soutenu quelques temps, puis m'a laissé tomber, comme une vieille amie sur laquelle on croyait pouvoir compter, et qui s'avère faible et inconstante…_

_Là où je me rends, je découvrirai peut-être de nouvelles perspectives, sans doute plus prometteuses que celles qui s'offrent à moi actuellement. Dès que ma vie se sera stabilisée et que j'aurai trouvé ma place, je te ferai à nouveau signe. Qui sait, peut-être nous reverrons nous un jour? Je l'espère sincèrement._

_Mon cher Ron, je te serre affectueusement dans mes bras et contre mon cœur. Transmets mon amitié et ma reconnaissance à tous les tiens, ainsi qu'à Remus._

_Bien à toi_

_Ton vieux Harry _

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Nous y serons ce soir, tard…

-Est-ce prudent d'attaquer la nuit?

-Oui… et non. La nuit, nous les surprendrons plus aisément. Par contre, il nous sera plus difficile de nous orienter et de reconnaître les lieux.

Les chevaux de Severus et de Maugrey avançaient flanc contre flanc. Jusqu'à présent, le vieux guerrier avait mené leur troupe avec énergie, assurance et détermination.

Mais cette volonté de fer ne parvenait pas à compenser les défaillances des combattants improvisés. Peu habitués à passer des heures en selle, ils étaient tous durement éprouvés, d'autant plus que leur bivouac dans la nuit glaciale ne les avait guère reposés. Les jumeaux Weasley essayaient bien de maintenir le moral de l'équipe en trottant de ci de là tout en lançant des blagues douteuses, mais même eux semblaient fatigués de leurs propres pitreries.

Au fur et à mesure que la troupe se rapprochait de Manderley, le pasteur se sentait de plus en plus inquiet. Avant d'embarquer tout le monde dans cette aventure, peut-être eût-il mieux fait de retourner seul chez le Lord et de s'arranger pour faire un relevé de terrain approximatif… Dans l'état actuel de leurs connaissances, ils allaient s'aventurer en aveugles sur une terre étrangère et hostile.

De plus, Severus redoutait les hommes de main de l'aristocrate. Malgré leur entraînement de dernière minute, les Weasley et lui-même ne feraient pas le poids face à une troupe de bretteurs expérimentés, ayant une parfaite maîtrise des lieux.

Avec Maugrey, ils avaient tenté d'élaborer une stratégie d'attaque. Mais tout cela restait flou, aléatoire et extrêmement risqué.

Potter… c'était pour lui, et lui seul, qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans cette expédition. Qu'était-il en train de faire, à l'instant où onze hommes armés approchaient de sa prison pour le délivrer? Jouait-il de la musique…? En écrivait-il…?

…Ou subissait-il en ce moment même quelque mauvais traitement infligé par l'homme qui le retenait captif?

Soudain, Severus fut envahi d'une pensée désagréable, qui ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit jusqu'alors.

Et si Harry _appréciait le Lord_? S'il se trouvait bien en sa compagnie, et ne souhaitait nullement le quitter?

Severus sentit ses mains devenir moites à l'intérieur de ses gants de peau.

Certes, le garçon avait tenté de fuir Manderley quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'il en détestait le maître. Peut-être était-il parti afin de libérer son protecteur de sa présence, craignant de le mettre en danger en séjournant plus longtemps chez lui …? Après tout, Harry avait toujours eu ce côté un peu « tête brûlée au grand cœur », hérité de son téméraire de père…

Un flot de jalousie pure submergea le vicaire. Il revit le visage aux traits réguliers et sensuels de lord Voldemort, son corps vigoureux, parfaitement bâti, son regard froid et inquisiteur, sa distinction naturelle si évidente. Il crut réentendre sa voix, calme, agréable, bien posée…Oui, cet homme était bien capable d'avoir su gagner l'amitié…voire l'amour du jeune Potter. Après tout, le garçon était inexpérimenté, malléable, impressionnable, et rendu dangereusement dépendant par sa situation désastreuse… Pour le Lord, riche, séduisant, protecteur, obtenir les faveurs du naïf adolescent n'avait probablement présenté aucune difficulté…Un jeu plaisant, et gagné d'avance…

Une nouvelle image s'imposa à Severus. Celle de deux corps, celui de l'aristocrate et celui du garçon, mêlés dans une étreinte ardente et sauvage… et la vision du visage de Harry, transfiguré par la volupté, comme il pouvait l'être par l'écoute d'une musique sublime…

Il se maudit d'avoir autorisé cette image trop troublante à franchir ses barrières mentales.

Hélas, si c'était le cas, si Harry était effectivement attaché au Lord de cette manière, la partie promettait d'être encore plus hasardeuse. Car le garçon refuserait de les suivre. Ils auraient à vaincre sa résistance, en plus de celle de son ravisseur…

Comment Harry prendrait-il l'arrivée inopinée de son ancien professeur -détesté- dans son nouvel univers? Sans doute le considèrerait-il comme un intrus, un gêneur… Certes, il verrait les frères Weasley et Foloeil d'un meilleur œil, mais tout de même… Severus n'était plus du tout certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en se lançant dans cette expédition.

Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Grande et massive silhouette avançant dans la nuit tombante, Maugrey les conduisait le long de la mer, vers le nord-est. Frissonnant, Severus remonta son col et enfonça son chapeau pour la dixième fois sur ses oreilles. Près de lui, les flots rugissaient, impétueux, cruellement indifférents au débat qui agitait sans répit les pensées de l'homme d'église...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Je veux que tu prennes ce violon, Harry.

-Quoi? Le Guarneri? Vous êtes fou?

-Mais non, voyons! A quoi me servirait-il, désormais? Il n'y a que toi qui puisse en tirer le meilleur son.

Le garçon prit un air buté.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne jouerais plus de violon, dit-il en baissant les yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même à sa bravade.

-C'est ridicule.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

Surtout, ne pas le braquer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Tom, tu ne joueras plus, mais… emportons le quand même. J'y tiens beaucoup.

-Et s'il nous arrive quelque chose? Si nous sommes attaqués, si la boîte tombe, si… si le bateau coule?

-Écoute-moi, mon garçon. Cet instrument a beau être précieux, il n'a pas plus de valeur que ta vie ou la mienne, n'est-ce pas? Il ne risque guère plus que ce que nous risquons nous-même.

Harry leva vers Tom un regard étrange. Puis il acquiesça silencieusement et, se baissant, il ouvrit sa boîte de violon. Ayant retiré son propre instrument, il le remplaça par le Guarneri que l'homme lui tendait, le manipulant avec d'infinies précautions. Puis il referma la boîte, cherchant un endroit où poser son violon.

-Mets-le là, dans l'étagère.

-Il prendra la poussière.

-Quelle importance? Dobby le couvrira. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour rien, et dépêche-toi.

Il y eut un silence. Puis le garçon ramassa le sac léger que Tom lui avait fourni, et dans lequel il avait mis un ou deux livres, du papier, une plume et quelques bricoles... L'homme avait insisté pour qu'il prît également certaines partitions auxquelles il tenait, et Harry avait fini par céder, comme il venait de céder pour le Guarneri.

-Très bien, dit le Lord, qui ne portait aucun sac, mais avait déjà revêtu son manteau de voyage. Allons-y. Il est temps.

-Ma lettre partira bien demain matin?

-Mais oui! Barty va s'en charger.

-Vous avez déjà dit adieu à vos amis?

-Non, Harry... Personne n'est au courant de ce départ, Dobby et Oliver mis à part. Tous les autres pensent que nous quittons Manderley demain.

Le garçon ouvrit des yeux incrédules.

-Oh, mais…pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas!

-Je déteste les adieux et les grandes démonstrations d'amitié, qui sentent un peu trop l'hypocrisie à mon goût.

-Vraiment? C'est bizarre…

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Allons-y, à présent.

-Et… si nous croisons quelqu'un, en descendant?

Tom regarda Harry, amusé. Avec ce départ clandestin, le garçon semblait retrouver un peu de vitalité et de joie de vivre. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans l'ombre.

-Eh bien, j'inventerai une histoire…, lança l'homme en boutade.

-Ils ne sont pas si naïfs… Ils vont juste voir que vous filez comme un voleur, sans même leur dire au revoir.

Tom eut un petit rire et haussa les épaules.

-Ils me connaissent, ils savent que j'ai horreur des adieux interminables. Je leur ai préparé une lettre qu'ils liront demain matin, au petit déjeuner... Et puis, je vais demander à Dobby de nous précéder. Il nous préviendra si quelqu'un approche…

Le Lord ouvrit la porte, et se glissa au-dehors. Dobby les attendait. S'assurant que Harry les suivait, ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'au bout et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de service, le domestique ouvrant la marche, plusieurs mètre en avant.

Ils descendirent, traversèrent l'office, et gagnèrent la porte de service qui donnait sur les communs, et que Dobby avait déverrouillée. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne.

-Au revoir, maître!, chuchota le vieux serviteur. Au revoir, monsieur Harry. Portez vous bien…

-Au revoir, Dobby, dit le maître sur le même ton. Et n'oublie pas, demain matin, pour mon message…

-Il en sera fait selon votre volonté.

-J'ai fait seller nos montures, murmura Tom à l'oreille de l'adolescent quand ils furent sortis. Oliver nous accompagnera, il faut quelqu'un pour ramener les chevaux au château.

Ils traversèrent l'espace qui les séparait des écuries. Promesse et Ébène, la jument préférée de Tom, attendaient toutes deux dans leurs stalles, sellées et harnachées. Ils les firent sortir et les conduisirent dans la cour, suivis d'Oliver Wood qui tenait un troisième cheval par la bride. Sur l'injonction du Lord, Harry lui donna son sac à porter, mais garda le violon en bandoulière. Puis Tom aida l'adolescent à grimper sur sa monture, avant d'enfourcher la sienne.

Un instant après, ils étaient partis, le Lord et Harry marchant devant, Oliver les suivant à une distance respectueuse. Pour ne pas faire de bruit, ils maintinrent leurs chevaux au pas quelque temps, avant de changer de cadence un peu plus loin …

L'obscurité s'installait rapidement, et le froid était vif. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais un vent humide leur soufflait au visage. Tom était impatient de gagner le rivage, et ils empruntèrent le chemin le plus direct, coupant à travers les pelouses.

Comme l'avait prévu le Lord, la marée était basse. Ils pouvaient donc sans problème quitter la propriété par la grève…

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de franchir les limites du domaine que Tom se détendit, enfin...

Carrow était-il allé trouver la police pour dénoncer son ancien maître? Était-il au courant que ce dernier projetait d'embarquer pour les îles?

Le Lord n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

En cas de descente de la police, qu'allait-il advenir de ceux qu'il laissait au château ?

Mieux valait ne pas y penser...

Pour une raison inconnue, Tom avait ressenti l'urgence de les tenir dans l'ignorance, et de mener rapidement Harry en lieu sûr, là où personne ne pourrait plus venir le lui arracher.

Il respira profondément, contemplant de biais la silhouette élancée du jeune homme qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Il se sentait étrangement rajeuni, stimulé par cette présence silencieuse et pourtant obsédante, devenue pour lui aussi indispensable que de boire ou de manger…

………………………………

Ainsi, ils ne purent voir la troupe de onze hommes à cheval qui longeaient la même plage qu'eux par le côté opposé et qui parvenaient à proximité des limites du domaine...

De même qu'ils n'eurent pas connaissance de l'arrivée presque simultanée, devant le grand portail, d'une patrouille de quinze policiers, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, commandés par le shérif Gordon et guidés par un Carrow fulminant de rage. Car Amycus n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le shérif de diviser sa patrouille en deux pour en faire passer la moitié par la plage. Plein de morgue, Gordon lui avait décrété que la police se devait d'entrer dignement par la porte, et non par la fenêtre.

Et Amycus savait que le Lord, prévenu à temps par ses hommes, aurait filé bien avant qu'ils ne parviennent au château…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

-Où est le maître?, cria Croupton, affolé.

-Que se passe-t-il, Barty?, interrogea Pettigrew, qui sortait au même instant du salon de musique.

-Le maître est introuvable. Et on nous annonce la présence d'une importante patrouille de police au grand portail. Ils seront ici d'un moment à l'autre.

-Le maître est parti, intervint le vieux Dobby, descendant lentement l'escalier.

-Parti?, hurla Croupton, hystérique. Comment cela?

-Oui, parti …avec le jeune monsieur, reprit calmement le domestique.

-Mais enfin…., commença Croupton, avant de se taire, désorienté.

-Le maître vous a laissé un courrier, que je suis chargé de vous remettre demain matin, monsieur, annonça Dobby avec emphase.

-Mais…mais alors… et la police!!, bégaya Croupton… Il paraît qu'ils sont menés par ce traître de Carrow. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais…

-Il faut aller prévenir Mulciber…, dit Pettigrew en frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le petit-neveu du maître doit être avec lui.

-Vas-y, Queudver, ordonna Croupton, amer. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour accueillir le shérif…

Sans demander son reste, Pettigrew sortit précipitamment.

Croupton se mit à arpenter fébrilement le grand hall. Il avait beau réfléchir intensément, il ne voyait pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Sans le Lord, il n'était rien…

Bien qu'il se fût attendu à l'arrivée imminente de la police, cela ne l'empêcha pas de tressaillir violemment quand, cinq minutes plus tard, des coups sonores furent frappés contre la porte à double battant.

Sur l'ordre de Barty, le valet Robin s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Sur le seuil se tenait une cohorte d'hommes armés, raides comme des piquets. L'un d'eux fit un pas en avant, brandissant un papier officiel.

-Shérif Gordon, lança-t-il d'une voix claironnante. Je viens chercher lord Voldemort, ainsi que Harry Potter. Mandats d'arrêt et ordre de perquisition.

Croupton déglutit avec difficulté.

-Le Lord n'est pas ici…, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

-Et Potter?

-Non plus.

-Et où se trouvent-il?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux vous renseigner.

Le shérif fit la grimace.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Barty Croupton, secrétaire personnel du Lord.

Gordon exécuta de la main un grand geste circulaire, s'adressant à ses policiers.

-Saisissez-vous de cet homme, et fouillez moi ce château de fond en comble. Tous ceux que vous trouverez, amenez-les ici. Il y en aura bien un pour nous dire où est le Lord.

Un instant plus tard, Croupton et le valet Robin étaient assis au pied des marches du grand escalier, pieds et poings liés.

Au même moment, du côté des communs, plusieurs ombres glissaient furtivement, rasant les murs.

Trois d'entre elles se dirigèrent vers la porte vitrée de l'atelier, faiblement éclairée derrière ses rideaux tirés. Tandis que les huit autres poursuivaient leur chemin vers le corps principal du château, se divisant pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment par diverses entrées.

Cinq minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées que de durs combats s'amorçaient, opposant policiers, hommes de Maugrey Foloeil et sbires de lord Voldemort…

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien loin maintenant de toute cette agitation secouant son domaine, Tom guidait Harry et Oliver à travers la lande, en direction de la crique du Genêt.

Il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit, pour y être venu de nombreuses fois. Certaines nuits de tempête ou de brouillard, ses amis naufrageurs allumaient des feux au sommet de la falaise. Immanquablement, un navire en perdition les apercevait et, croyant avoir repéré l'entrée d'un port, venait percuter un des dangereux récifs pointant leurs arêtes acérées non loin du rivage. Groupés dans des embarcations légères, les pirates quittaient la fameuse crique où ils étaient tapis, guettant leur proie, pour monter à l'assaut du navire sur le point de couler. Une fois revenus, dissimulés par les hautes falaises qui les entouraient, ils se répartissaient le butin ramassé à bord, souvent arraché aux quelques survivants du naufrage qu'on achevait ensuite sans vergogne avant de les jeter à l'eau, le corps lesté de lourdes pierres…

Jamais les garde-côtes ne les avaient repérés. Les bandits s'arrangeaient toujours pour faire disparaître à temps les traces de leurs méfaits.

Ces jeux dangereux avaient toujours amusé Tom. Ils ajoutaient du piment à son existence, qui fût vite devenue routinière sans cette émulation. Il se targuait d'être aussi à l'aise parmi les membres de la haute aristocratie que dans la compagnie des plus louches individus constituant la pègre des environs de Bristol…

Mais aujourd'hui, ces activités illicites ne lui semblaient plus aussi excitantes. Pourquoi ce changement? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec lui? Commençait-il à ressentir les effets de l'âge?

...Ou Harry était-il le seul responsable de cette transformation?

De plus en plus souvent, Tom se prenait à rêver d'une vie paisible, à Manderley ou à Londres, auprès d'un jeune violoniste aux cheveux noirs dont il aurait fait son héritier, et qui l'enchanterait aussi bien par sa divine musique que par les faveurs qu'il lui accorderait inlassablement, le soir venu, dans l'intimité de la chambre qu'ils partageraient comme de jeunes mariés…

Ce projet était à sa portée. Alors, pourquoi ne pas s'arranger pour le réaliser?

Ce n'était pas si facile…Pour pouvoir faire de Harry son héritier et partager ouvertement sa vie avec lui, il eût fallu que ce dernier fût innocenté. Or, lui, Tom, devait reconnaître que, dans son désir de posséder le garçon, il n'avait rien mis en œuvre qui allât dans ce sens, au contraire. Et l'épisode désastreux du poste de police de Wick compliquait gravement les choses…

Pour l'instant, il devait s'interdire de songer à l'avenir lointain. Il se préparait à passer quelques délicieuses semaines, enfermé avec l'adolescent sur un bateau, puis à visiter ses plantations en compagnie du jeune homme… Au pire, il pourrait l'installer là-bas, et venir régulièrement l'y retrouver, l'emmenant également avec lui dans ses voyages le long des côtes africaines…

Tom arrêta son cheval. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il faisait sombre, mais le Lord y voyait assez pour trouver le démarrage du sentier menant jusqu'à la crique secrète.

Il sauta de cheval. Harry et Oliver l'imitèrent.

-Tu vas nous accompagner là en bas, et rester avec nous jusqu'à l'arrivée du navire…, ordonna Tom à Oliver. Dès que Harry et moi aurons pris place dans la chaloupe qui va venir nous chercher, tu remonteras avec les trois chevaux.

Ils se mirent à descendre. Le sentier était sinueux et pentu, les chevaux renâclaient et trébuchaient dans l'obscurité.

Une fois parvenus en bas, les trois hommes leur rendirent la liberté. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner, vue l'étroitesse de la crique.

-Oliver, allume un feu!, lança Tom. Tiens, ici, tu trouveras des réserves de bois sec.

Aidé de Harry, le jeune palefrenier prit les branches et les brindilles entreposées sous un rocher, et les disposa avec un savoir-faire indéniable. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières flammes s'élevaient, projetant des ombres mouvantes contre la falaise se dressant au dessus d'eux.

L'air était glacé, et Harry s'accroupit, avançant les mains vers le feu.

-Tu as froid?, demanda Tom doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

Pensif, le garçon ne répondit pas. Tom l'observait de biais, admirant son visage que la lumière modelait et creusait, le faisant paraître plus grave, plus émouvant encore dans sa fragilité.

Eût-il été seul avec lui, le Lord se fût enhardi à attraper le garçon par les hanches pour l'attirer contre lui… Il eût plongé la main dans ses cheveux rebelles, et dévoré sa bouche aux lèvres si tentantes…Après avoir étendu son manteau sur le sable froid, grisé par la rumeur du vent et stimulé par le rythme calme et incessant des flot, il l'eût couvert de son corps impatient et pris là, tout simplement, sans autre forme de cérémonie…

De son côté, perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, Harry semblait ignorer la présence de Tom …

Une heure s'écoula. Ils ne parlaient guère, occupés à nourrir le feu et contempler les reflets de lumière jouant sur la sombre surface de l'eau.

La marée remontait, et Tom s'impatientait. Que faisait Flint, bon sang?

Affamés, ils grignotèrent un peu de pain et de jambon sec qu'Oliver avait pensé à emporter.

Soudain, ils entendirent un clapotis différent de celui des vaguelettes venant caresser le sable de la crique.

-Les voilà…, chuchota Tom.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à distinguer la silhouette d'un canot conduit par deux rameurs qui approchait de la berge. Une voix d'homme s'éleva dans l'obscurité, provoquant un curieux phénomène d'écho.

-_Que fait l'épervier…_?

C'était bien le signal.

-…_A l 'aube_, _il prend son envol_!, cria le Lord en réponse, et sa voix résonna à son tour, se répercutant à l'infini contre les parois rocheuses.

La barque continuait d'avancer. Quand elle fut tout près, un homme en descendit, marchant ensuite vers eux en pataugeant. Tom reconnut Ben, un des marins de Flint.

-Allons-y, Harry! Monte dans ce canot. Bon retour, Oliver! Et prends bien soin d'Ébène!

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Bon voyage, maître!

Et Oliver se détourna, sifflant les chevaux.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, et Severus entra sans hésiter, l'épée au poing, suivi de près par Fred et George.

L'odeur de térébenthine le prit aussitôt à la gorge. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer était un atelier de peinture.

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

Interloqués, trois hommes fixaient les intrus. Severus reconnut d'abord Peter Pettigrew, qui écarquillait ses petits yeux clignotants, sa bouche de rongeur grande ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Il identifia ensuite le vicomte Drago Malefoy, qu'il avait eu souvent l'occasion de croiser à Wardour. L'adolescent tenait un carnet et fronçait ses sourcils clairs, visiblement mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé.

Ayant brusquement émergé de derrière un chevalet sur lequel reposait une toile de belle dimension, un troisième homme toisait les nouveaux venus d'un regard hostile. C'était un gaillard brun d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage mal rasé, à l'allure sombre et négligée. Une de ses mains tachées de peinture tenait un pinceau, l'autre un vieux chiffon en lambeaux.

-Qui êtes vous?, jeta-t-il hargneusement.

-Rogue!, s'exclama Peter presque simultanément.

-Pettigrew!, grommela Severus avec un rictus. Enchanté de te revoir.

-Qui sont ces gens, Queudver?, reprit le peintre. De quel droit entrent-ils dans mon atelier sans même se présenter, et armés de surcroît?

-Eh bien… Severus est… une vieille connaissance, bredouilla Pettigrew. Mais…

Il y eut un silence tendu, très vite rompu par George.

-Nous cherchons…, commença-t-il.

-Un certain…, continua Fred

-Harry Potter!, finirent-ils en choeur.

Les jumeaux avaient parlé si vite que les autres les fixèrent, hébétés. Severus eût préféré aborder la question avec plus de tact et de ruse, mais il était trop tard.

Le peintre se reprit rapidement cependant, et un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Harry Potter?, dit-il d'un ton sournois. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

-Où est-il?, lança sèchement Severus, serrant nerveusement la garde de son épée.

-Eh bien…pas ici, comme vous pouvez le constater, railla l'homme au pinceau en levant un sourcil broussailleux.

-Dites-nous où il se trouve, et nous ne vous importunerons plus.

Le peintre haussa les épaules, méprisant.

-Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a quitté ce château. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez?

Severus s'était attendu à cette réponse.

-Je sais que c'est faux, insista-t-il avec fermeté. Harry Potter est ici, et vous allez nous conduire auprès de Lord Voldemort immédiatement.

Le peintre lui lança un regard en dessous.

-Lord Voldemort est parti, paraît-il, grogna-t-il en essuyant son pinceau sur le chiffon. C'est bien ça, Queudver?

-Heu…oui, oui, c'est ça, Jack. Ils ont... il a quitté le domaine il y a un moment déjà. Mais…je ne comprends pas. Tu es venu ici… avec la police, Severus?

-La police?, s'étonna le vicaire.

-Comment…tu n'es pas au courant?, bégaya le maître de musique. Ou alors…il y a eu confusion… On vous a pris pour des policiers alors que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as raconté, encore, Queudver!, s'exclama le peintre avec dérision. Au lieu de la police, ce sont ces trois individus qui se sont introduits à Manderley? Pas de quoi s'affoler!

-Attendez!, s'écria Fred. Je ne sais pas de quelle police vous parlez, mais nous, c'est Harry Potter qui nous intéresse.

-Vous avez dit qu'ils sont partis, lui et le Lord…, poursuivit George.

-Savez-vous où ils se rendaient?, acheva son frère.

Agacé, Drago semblait s'être désintéressé de la discussion et griffonnait nerveusement dans son carnet. Pettigrew ne répondit pas à la question des jumeaux, mais jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le peintre.

-Je n'ai parlé que du Lord…, glissa ce dernier négligemment. Et apprenez qu'il ne nous tient pas informés de tous ses projets…

Severus sentit la fureur le gagner. Brandissant son épée, il se tourna vers Peter, menaçant.

-Tu as intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu sais, Pettigrew, articula-t-il entre ses dents. Sinon…

Plissant ses petits yeux, le maître de musique inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Tu m'étonnes, Severus, dit-il avec une grimace narquoise. Comment un homme d'église comme toi peut-il menacer ses frères avec une arme?

-Un homme d'église?, s'exclama le peintre en levant un sourcil. Vous cachez bien votre jeu, mon révérend!

-Bien sûr!, renchérit Drago sans lever les yeux de son carnet. Moi aussi, je le connais! C'est le pasteur de Wardour! Et eux, ce sont les frères Weasley! Des musiciens…

Excédé, Severus attrapa Pettigrew par le col, et se mit à le secouer.

-Tu vas parler, une fois pour toutes, imbécile! Où a filé le Lord?

-Je…, commença Peter, effrayé.

-Ne dis rien, Queudver!, lança le peintre d'un ton d'avertissement.

Mais les jumeaux avançaient vers lui, l'épée dressée.

-Alors?, insista Severus, poussant sans ménagement Pettigrew contre un des poteaux de bois soutenant la charpente.

-…heu…je pense que…

-La ferme!, hurla l'artiste, tout en reculant d'un pas sous la pression des jumeaux qui l'encadraient à présent, impatients d'en découdre.

-…que le Lord a gagné le port…, acheva Pettigrew d'une toute petite voix, en levant vers Severus un regard implorant.

-Le port…?, murmura Severus, déconcerté. Le port de Bristol? Mais…dans quel but?

-A votre avis…?, ironisa le peintre, tout en s'écartant vivement pour se replacer face à son chevalet.

-Vous voulez dire…

-Qu'ils vont embarquer…?, crièrent Fred et George, aussi angoissés que le vicaire.

-Bravo pour cette intelligente déduction, messieurs!, gloussa le dénommé Jack, observant d'un œil critique sa toile, toujours invisible aux yeux des nouveaux venus.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avec Severus.

-Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis?, questionna encore le vicaire d'un ton pressant.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée. Quatre policiers surgirent dans l'atelier. Il y eut une seconde de stupeur générale, puis, sans crier gare, ils se jetèrent sur les jumeaux et Severus, plus proches d'eux et ostensiblement armés.

-Arrêtez!, cria le pasteur tout en répliquant comme il pouvait aux coups de fleuret que lui portait un des nouveaux arrivés. Vous faites erreur! Nous ne sommes pas des…

-Rendez vous, bande de hors-la-loi! Hurlait l'autre sans l'écouter. Nous avons ordre d'arrêter tout le monde!

Affolé, Pettigrew courut se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Apparemment peu impressionné, Drago observait la scène, bras croisés, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Severus, quant à lui, cédait peu à peu du terrain, plus lent et moins habile que son agresseur. Il fut bientôt au même niveau que le peintre, qui tentait tant bien que mal de mettre son matériel à l'abri.

Entre deux passes d'armes, les yeux du pasteur tombèrent par hasard sur la toile que le peintre portait à bout de bras, cherchant un endroit sûr où l'entreposer dans la confusion générale.

Son cœur, déjà bien agité par le combat, manqua un battement.

Mon Dieu…

Cette toile… Ce saint Sébastien… provocant et sublime…incroyablement érotique…

C'était…

Ce moment de distraction lui fut fatal. L'épée de son adversaire lui transperça le bras. Lâchant son arme sous le coup de la douleur, Rogue tituba, puis s'effondra sur les dalles de pierre, le regard toujours rivé aux yeux verts emplis de larmes du martyr bâillonné...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui s'achève…Vous avez aimé, détesté? Vous vous êtes endormis? Vous pensez que Harry et le Lord ont définitivement quitté les côtes anglaises? Vous en êtes ravis, ou au contraire, consternés? OUHOU!!! C'est bien à vous, chers lecteurs, que je m'adresse!! N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot, et…je vous dis à bientôt (si vous êtes sages) !**

**Place aux RAR des non-inscrits, un peu longues cette fois, désolée…:**

**Hatsumimi: **Harry va-t-il se rebeller? Hum…bonne question…! Il l'a déjà un peu fait, face au Lord, non? Bon, disons que pour l'instant, il est dans une situation qui ne lui laisse guère de choix. Soit, il fuit (s'il y parvient, car il est constamment surveillé), mais Tom le rattrape ou la police le capture. Soit, il reste et choisit entre se tuer (ce qui n'est pas si facile pour lui, apparemment) et partir avec le Lord. Quant à Drago, il a toujours l'intention d'innocenter Harry en accusant sa mère, mais le Lord veille et ne le laisse pas faire (entre autre, parce que la police aurait vite fait de reconnaître en Tom le meurtrier des quatre policiers de Wick). Mes explications sont-elles claires? Merci à toi, et bisous!!

**Moi: **Oh, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, désolée! Mais bon, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de « décrocher » d'internet de temps en temps. Tu aimes les dialogues entre Harry et Voldemort? Merci, ça me fait plaisir, d'autant plus que j'adore les écrire!

**Alia: **Oho, le Lord te fait peur? Très bien, au bout du compte, c'est l'effet recherché. Il a un côté obsessionnel qui est assez effrayant, en effet (c'est pas pour rien qu'il s'appelle Voldemort). -Et je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'introspection de Harry au sujet de Severus. C'était très important pour la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire. Merci à toi, et plein de bisous!

**Shisen: **Ta review délicieuse m'a fait un grand plaisir. Il ne faut pas te sentir obligée de faire des remarques et des analyses compliquées. Dire simplement qu'on est là et qu'on apprécie, c'est déjà beaucoup, et pour moi, c'est un stimulant trèèèès efficace!

**Anais: **Tom va-t-il finir avec Harry? Oh, mais je ne peux pas tout dévoiler! Si je te réponds, il n'y aura plus de suspense, désolée!! En tout cas, merci pour ce mot, ça m'encourage bien à continuer!

**Loan: **Ah ha ha, oui, c'est vrai, la pauvre Ginny est très naïve, hum…Je suis fourbe, vraiment ? (ça me fait plaisir, hi hi hi!!) -Harry se rappellera-t-il son affection d'antan pour Rogue? Oui, la preuve est qu'il s'en est souvenu avant de se couper les veines, en faisant un retour sur son passé. Donc, c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir, youpiii! -Tu trouves Harry capricieux? N'est-ce pas la moindre des choses, d'exiger que le Lord choisisse entre lui et Mulciber, après ce que l'autre lui a fait subir? D'ailleurs, Tom ne lui cède pas, il a trop peur de la réaction de Jack, qui le tient lui aussi par un chantage (Voldemort a décidément de drôles d'amis. C'est révélateur, non?) -Ah…les véritables sentiments du Lord pour Harry…ils auront fait couler beaucoup d'encre, décidément! Oui, Tom est cynique, et surtout, totalement **amoral**. Ce qu'il éprouve, c'est peut-être de l'amour, c'est surtout une obsession, un désir inassouvi et constamment réactivé par le fait que Harry lui résiste et lui échappe. En gros, c'est un bras de fer entre les deux. J'espère que je ne te déçois pas, en restant si terre à terre, si peu romantique? -Tes reviews ne valent pas mes chapitres? A moi, elles me font un immense plaisir, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Cecile: **Oh, un grand merci à toi pour cette review! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et que tu aimes les rapports entre les personnages. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! A bientôt!

**Koala: **Merci pour ces précisions. J'ai bien compris ce que tu veux dire. Mais dans cette fic, le rapport est effectivement déséquilibré, et le restera. Harry n'est pas amoureux, et Tom « aime » d'une manière possessive et égoïste. Je suis désolée… mais je suis incapable de voir autrement une relation entre ces deux là. Merci d'être toujours là malgré tout!

**Une pottérienne:** Comme toujours, tes analyses m'ont passionnée. Deux, trois petites réactions cependant.- D'abord, tu vois certains points communs entre Severus et Tom. C'est vrai, mais la grosse différence entre eux, c'est qu'ils ne réagissent pas du tout de la même manière par rapport à Harry. Sev se retire du jeu et cherche à éloigner le garçon de lui, convaincu qu'il n'a pas le droit, moralement parlant, de chercher à se l'accaparer. Le Lord a la réaction exactement inverse. Il attire Harry à lui et veut le posséder par tous les moyens. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de séduire et a confiance en lui, contrairement à Sev. -Pour ce qui est de la carapace que Rogue et Harry se forgeraient l'un et l'autre, c'est assez bien vu, sauf que Harry, lui, réagit ainsi parce qu'il ne comprend pas l'attitude de Sev, et il se blinde pour éviter de trop souffrir (mais je crois que c'est exactement ce que tu as écrit, excuse-moi). -Quant à Carrow, il restera un perso secondaire, même s'il a pris une soudaine importance dans ce chapitre. C'est quelqu'un d'un peu fruste, et il est furieux contre le Lord (il se sent méprisé et trahi). Il est effectivement jaloux, lui aussi. Et tu as bien raison, le Lord devrait se méfier un peu plus de ses sujets, hé hé hé.- A part ça, tu as été surprise (tu n'es pas la seule d'ailleurs…) des dernières pensées du Lord, qui veut se « rattraper » une fois sur le bateau. En fait, Tom refuse d'accepter ses sentiments, il les nie et même s'il est conscient de ressentir quelque chose de fort pour Harry, il ne veut pas voir autre chose, dans ce qu'il éprouve, qu'une brutale attirance physique. -Et oui, je le vois comme toi, Harry ne peut pas se tuer, parce qu'il y a encore un espoir tapi quelque part au fond de lui qui le pousse à vivre.- Voilà, je t'embrasse, en te remerciant de tout cœur pour cette magnifique review!

**Low**: Je suis ravie d'être la première « auteure » que tu reviewes Ça me touche beaucoup. Et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Je comprends qu'on n'aime pas trop les UA, quand on choisit de lire une fic HP. Je me suis lancée là-dedans après avoir écrit deux fics beaucoup plus proches de l'univers de JKR. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, et puis j'avoue que la musique est ma passion, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas envie de quitter les persos de HP, qui m'inspirent tout particulièrement (je sais, je suis bizarre). -Tu veux connaître les circonstances de la mort des parents de Harry? Aha!! Patience…les choses vont se dévoiler peu à peu, promis. Voilà, merci à toi, et à bientôt!

**Kyara**: _Grazie_, _mia cara_, pour cette belle review…Allez, je vais te faire plaisir, je vais essayer de ne pas trop « accabler » Severus, hu hu hu…mais il va vivre quand même quelques moments désagréables, avant de…oups, je me tais. Tu as raison pour Narcissa, elle se rachète plus ou moins en agissant comme elle le fait. Le Lord a un grain? Moui, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, mais il reste fascinant, n'est-ce pas? Faire mourir Jack dans d'atroces souffrances? Hmmm…je vais y songer sérieusement. Et pour Drago…patience! Ah la la, en tant qu'auteur, on a tellement de pouvoir, et en même temps, on ne peut se permettre de faire n'importe quoi, si on veut garder un peu de cohérence!! A la prochaine j'espère! Ziboux!

**Un petit mot doux?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard, je déteste vous faire faux bond. Ceci dit, j'ai une bonne excuse, je croule sous le travail en ce moment, et j'étais moi-même très frustrée de ne pas trouver le temps d'écrire…Ça ne va d'ailleurs pas s'améliorer les jours prochains, j'aime autant vous prévenir!**

**Ah, je précise aussi que la navigation à voile au 18e siècle est un domaine qui m'est à peu près inconnu (au mieux, j'ai lu quelques romans genre "Lîle au trésor"ou "La crique du français"). Je sollicite donc d'avance votre indulgence!**

**Un grand merci aux reviewers! C'est vous, avec vos commentaires si variés et intéressants, qui m'insufflez le courage et la force de continuer, malgré toutes les difficultés!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE VINGT SIX**

-Passe devant moi, Harry, dit le Lord en attrapant l'échelle de corde qui se balançait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Debout dans le canot qui tanguait violemment, le garçon sentait ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Le Lord le soutenait comme il pouvait, le tenant fermement par le bras.

L'énorme coque du navire se dressait au dessus d'eux, et les deux marins avaient fort à faire pour maintenir le canot en place. Malmenée par la houle, la petite embarcation risquait à tout moment d'être culbutée ou projetée contre la masse sombre du bateau.

Tout en haut, penché au dessus du bastingage, un homme brandissait une torche sensée les éclairer et les guider.

Harry prit une inspiration, puis saisit fermement la corde et engagea son pied. Il sentit les mains du Lord le lâcher, et il s'éleva d'un mètre, se hissant avec effort.

Il s'interdisait de regarder vers le bas tandis qu'il grimpait, encouragé de la voix par le Lord et les deux marins du canot. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Très loin en-dessous de lui, la mer rugissait, menaçante, projetant ses embruns et frappant de gerbes d'eau écumante la coque du navire. Dans son désarroi, il semblait au garçon que l'élément liquide cherchait à l'attirer à lui pour mieux l'engloutir dans ses profondeurs…

Dire que peu de temps avant, il avait sérieusement envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours! A cet instant précis, il était terrorisé à l'idée de périr noyé.

Quand il parvint enfin aux derniers degrés de l'échelle, tremblant de fatigue et d'appréhension, d'autres marins apparurent. Leurs mains fermes le saisirent sous les épaules, le tirant vers le haut. Il se trouva enfin au niveau du pont et y posa les genoux avant de se redresser, soulagé, mais les jambes encore flageolantes.

Il fit face à plusieurs matelots qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Dans la lumière des torches, leurs visages burinés avaient quelque chose d'insolite et de vaguement effrayant. Mais ils se détournèrent rapidement pour s'occuper de ceux qui suivaient, le Lord d'abord, puis les deux matelots ayant conduit le canot.

Tandis que le Lord grimpait à l'échelle, un homme à l'allure imposante rejoignit Harry. En le considérant plus attentivement, le garçon comprit qu'il devait s'agir du capitaine de l'_Épervier_. De haute taille, fermement campé dans ses bottes, il portait un chapeau à larges bords et une longue redingote qui avait dû connaître son heure de gloire, mais que l'air marin et le soleil avaient durement éprouvée…

Quand le Lord eut pris pied à son tour sur le pont, aussi à l'aise et décontracté qu'un marin accoutumé à gambader dans la mâture, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec chaleur.

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses, puis le capitaine se pencha vers Voldemort.

-Mylord…il faut que je vous parle, dit-il d'une voix rauque, l'air embarrassé.

L'aristocrate lui adressa un regard interrogateur. D'un commun accord, les deux hommes s'écartèrent de quelques pas. Le capitaine parla d'une traite, visiblement très ennuyé. De là où il se trouvait, environné du bruit de la mer, Harry ne pouvait entendre ce que disait le marin. Mais il vit les traits du Lord se décomposer, d'abord sous l'effet de la surprise, puis de la fureur.

-Comment? Ce n'est pas possible!, lança-t-il, les yeux flamboyants.

Le capitaine voûta les épaules et se remit à parler, toujours à voix trop basse pour que Harry pût comprendre de quoi il retournait.

-Malédiction! Vous l'avez fait exprès! Je vous avais dit que cette côte était infestée de récifs!

Harry vit le corps du capitaine se recroqueviller un peu plus, tandis qu'il s'expliquait en agitant les mains.

-Si c'est ainsi, Flint, s'exclama le Lord hargneusement, dépêchez-vous de faire réparer les dégâts! Le bateau doit pouvoir appareiller à l'aube. Et je ne me répèterai pas.

Les mâchoires serrées, le Lord se dirigea vers Harry et le prit par le bras. Puis il se tourna vers un marin très corpulent, à l'air débonnaire.

-Conduisez nous, Grant. Je suis épuisé, tout comme ce garçon. Nous allons nous retirer dans notre cabine. Ensuite, vous nous ferez apporter à manger rapidement.

Le dénommé Grant s'inclina avec déférence. Sans lâcher le bras de Harry, le Lord partit d'un pas impérieux à la suite de l'homme qui tenait une torche. Ils parcoururent le pont sur toute sa longueur, puis le marin ouvrit une porte sur le gaillard d'avant et, passant devant eux, il descendit quelques marches, avant de longer un étroit couloir sombre, sur lequel donnaient apparemment plusieurs cabines. Arrivé au bout, il fit halte devant la dernière porte, plus large que les autres.

Le Lord le remercia brièvement, ouvrit et fit entrer Harry devant lui. Mais il ne le suivit pas dans la pièce.

-Vous allez descendre avec moi, Grant, et me montrer l'étendue des dégâts, dit-il au marin. Attends-moi ici, mon garçon, je reviens de suite.

Le Lord referma la porte, laissant Harry seul dans la cabine.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds sur un bateau, et tout ce qu'il découvrait lui semblait nouveau et dépaysant.

Une lampe à huile éclairait la pièce, assez vaste, mais basse de plafond. Les cloisons étaient faites de bois ciré. Plutôt sommaire, le mobilier se composait d'une table, deux chaises, un fauteuil, une commode et un placard au dessin élégant. Un regard plus attentif révéla à Harry la présence d'une fenêtre, dissimulée derrière des rideaux. Le long des cloisons, plusieurs rayonnages supportaient de nombreux livres. Une couchette large et confortable, aménagée en alcôve, occupait tout un pan de mur.

Harry songea avec ennui que la cabine ne comportait qu'un seul lit. Il était donc prévu qu'il dorme avec le Lord…comme si c'était la chose la plus simple et la plus naturelle du monde.

Les marins de l'_Épervier_ étaient-ils habitués à ce que leur maître partageât sa cabine avec un jeune homme…?

Le garçon soupira en enlevant sa cape. Il eût volontiers accompagné le Lord et Grant, histoire de visiter le bateau. Il se fit la promesse de se lancer dès le lendemain matin dans l'exploration du navire, avec ou sans l'accord du Lord.

Désœuvré, il attrapa un livre au hasard et s'assit sur une chaise pour le feuilleter. C'était un ouvrage traitant de navigation, largement illustré, et il s'y plongea avec intérêt.

Des coups frappés contre la porte l'arrachèrent à sa lecture. Légèrement sur ses gardes, Harry vit entrer un jeune garçon roux d'environ douze ans, portant un plateau trop grand pour ses bras frêles.

-B'soir, m'sieur. Voici votre dîner.

Le gamin déposa adroitement le plateau sur la table, puis tourna vers Harry un regard intrigué. Son visage aux traits aigus semblait précocement usé par les rigueurs de la vie au grand air…

-Alors, c'est vous que le maître veut emmener dans les îles?, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Y paraît que vous êtes un musicien? A propos, Ben va vous apporter votre violon, y m'a chargé de vous l'dire.

Soulagé de voir un visage jeune et aimable, Harry sourit.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Le mousse du bateau, pour vous servir, m'sieur.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Colin. Et vous, m'sieur, si c'est pas indiscret?

-Je me nomme Harry. Mais dis-moi, de quelles îles parles-tu?

Le garçon resta un instant stupéfait.

-Eh ben…les îles, quoi…, reprit-il en soulevant les épaules. Là où y a la plantation du Lord!

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que le maître veut m'emmener là-bas?

-Bah…c'est bien là qu'on va, non?

Harry ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux, puis sourit au gamin.

-Non, ce n'est pas là, Colin! Nous allons à New York! Tu dois quand même le savoir!

-Pardonnez-moi, m'sieur, mais je sais pas si vous vous moquez de moi, ou quoi… Il a jamais été question d'aller à New York!! Le capitaine Flint, y nous emmène dans les Caraïbes, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Harry le scruta, sondant brièvement ses yeux bleus et limpides. Il commençait doucement à comprendre. Secouant la tête, il avala sa salive, puis se força à sourire à nouveau.

-Bien sûr, Colin…, murmura-t-il. Excuse-moi. Le voyage m'a fatigué, je raconte n'importe quoi.

Le garçon sourit à son tour.

-Pas grave, m'sieur. Avec moi, vous avez le droit de blaguer. Dites, vous en jouerez du violon, sur le bateau?

-Je ne sais pas…, dit Harry en se renfrogant.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, ou je vais me faire crier dessus par le cuistot. Y m'attend pour la plonge. Au revoir, m'sieur Harry!

-A bientôt, Colin!

Le gamin lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis sortit, vif comme l'éclair.

Harry regarda sans le voir le plateau rempli de victuailles. Le Lord l'avait trompé, une fois de plus. Depuis des jours, il ne lui parlait que de New York, faisant miroiter à ses yeux les richesses de cette ville et du Nouveau Monde en général. Pourtant, selon toute vraisemblance, il n'avait nulle intention de s'y rendre.

Ou du moins, pas dans un premier temps…

La plantation… l'idée d'y aller lui faisait horreur. Là-bas, il n'aurait qu'une chose à faire: regarder travailler de malheureux esclaves traités comme des bêtes, et les voir mourir sous les coups sans pouvoir intervenir.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Il se leva impatiemment et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Le sol bougeait sous ses pieds, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir trop bu. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable, et il s'en fût sans doute amusé si ce qu'il venait d'appendre sur les mensonges du Lord ne l'avait à ce point contrarié.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois, c'était Ben, le matelot du canot, qui apportait le Guarneri. Harry le lui prit des mains en le remerciant. Une fois seul, il le déposa sur le plancher, contre un mur. Vaguement tenté d'ouvrir la boîte pour s'assurer que l'instrument était en bon état, il renonça momentanément à son idée. A quoi bon?

Le Lord ne tarda pas à réapparaître. Il semblait extrêmement préoccupé, et Harry retint les attaques qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à lancer.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et fit signe au garçon de prendre place en face de lui.

-Mangeons, nous aurons les idées plus claires.

Il mit une assiette devant le garçon, puis la lui remplit de charcuterie et de légumes.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu, sur ce bateau?, demanda-t-il d'un ton distrait en lui versant du vin.

-Ça va…

-Tu n'as pas le mal de mer?

-Non, pas trop. Mais on n'est pas encore partis.

-Hélas, non, en effet, grommela le Lord avec mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai vu le mousse…un certain Colin. C'est lui qui a apporté à manger.

-Oui, je vois ça. Un bon gamin, je crois.

-J'ai parlé avec lui, et…

-Et?

-Et il m'a appris une nouvelle ...surprenante. Jusqu'à présent, je croyais que nous allions en Amérique… A New York, plus précisément…

Le Lord parut étonné.

-Eh bien…oui, c'est vrai, jusqu'à preuve du contraire!

-Alors, pourquoi le mousse m'a-t-il parlé _des îles_?

Le Lord resta un instant figé, avant de plonger le nez vers son assiette en soupirant.

-Les Caraïbes ne sont qu'une escale, Harry. Nous passerons effectivement par la plantation en premier lieu, histoire de régler quelques petits problèmes, et ensuite, nous continuerons jusqu'à la côte américaine.

-Pourtant, le gamin n'avait pas l'air au courant que le voyage se prolongeait au-delà de la plantation…

Relevant brusquement la tête, le Lord le dévisagea avec froideur.

-Tu attaches plus de crédit à la parole d'un mousse qu'à la mienne?

Il y eut un silence. Harry savait que l'homme ne lui disait pas la vérité, mais il se tut, choisissant de mettre sa rancoeur de côté, et se mit à manger de bon appétit.

-Ces imbéciles se sont arrangés pour que nous ne puissions pas quitter la côte avant plusieurs heures…, grogna soudain le Lord en repoussant nerveusement son assiette.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Ils se sont engagés trop avant dans la crique, et la coque a heurté un récif. Il y a une méchante entaille à fond de cale, avec entrée d'eau.

-Oh…

Malgré lui, Harry imagina les flots pénétrant dans la coque, et il eut la vision fugitive du vaisseau en train de sombrer, avalé par la mer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont l'habitude de ce genre d'avaries, ils sont en train de réparer!, s'amusa le Lord en voyant sa mine déconfite.

-Ça va prendre combien de temps ?

-Tu es impatient de partir, toi aussi? Ils m'ont assuré que nous pourrions mettre les voiles demain matin. Le capitaine pense qu'il est dangereux de le faire tant qu'il y a une voie d'eau. En pleine mer, c'est irréparable.

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Harry avait faim, et une fois rassasié, il se sentit nettement mieux. Les muscles détendus, l'esprit vide à défaut d'être serein, il vida un deuxième verre.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu cette cabine?, interrogea le Lord avec un petit sourire de fierté.

-Agréable…

-N'est-ce pas? Je l'ai fait aménager selon mes plans. J'aime être entouré de belles boiseries. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, j'ai veillé à ce qu'il y ait de quoi lire. Et puis, tu as ton violon…

Le garçon fit la moue.

-Sais-tu qu'il y a aussi un cabinet de toilette?

Le Lord désignait une petite porte dans un coin, à peine visible. Harry hocha la tête.

-J'aimerais visiter le bateau…, dit-il en repoussant les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Mais bien sûr! Je t'en ferai voir les moindres recoins, demain matin. Ce soir, il vaut mieux rester ici, pour ne pas gêner les hommes qui travaillent sur les réparations. Et puis, il est tard, il fait trop sombre…

Le Lord se leva et se rapprocha lentement du garçon, toujours assis. S'appuyant au bord de la table, il se pencha et lui saisit une main.

-Je suis heureux que nous soyons enfin sur ce navire, Harry, murmura-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts. Et toi?

-J'avais hâte de quitter Manderley…, reconnut le garçon, légèrement crispé.

-Vraiment?

Le garçon tenta de retirer sa main. Le Lord sourit à nouveau, lui emprisonnant le poignet.

-N'as-tu pas envie d'essayer la couchette?, susurra-t-il en tirant Harry vers lui, le forçant à se lever. Tu vas voir comme elle est confortable…

Bien qu'il se fût plus ou moins attendu à ce changement d'attitude, le garçon sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il ne répondit pas. L'homme passa une main derrière sa tête, et l'attira à lui.

-Oh, Harry…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Attendez…, commença l'adolescent, mais la bouche de l'homme, déjà, le faisait taire, dévorant la sienne.

Il essaya en vain de se dégager. Quand l'homme le libéra enfin, haletant, Harry lui adressa un regard furieux.

-Vous m'aviez promis que vous…que vous ne me toucheriez plus contre mon gré, dit-il d'une voix vibrant d'indignation.

Le Lord ne semblait nullement embarrassé. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

-Allons, Harry, dit-il d'un ton bonhomme, je suis sûr que tu en as autant envie que moi…

-Certainement pas!, jeta le garçon en se dégageant brusquement et en reculant de trois pas, défiant l'homme du regard.

Il vacilla sur ses jambes. Le mouvement du bateau, ajouté à l'effet du vin qu'il venait de boire, se conjuguaient pour lui donner le tournis. Amusé, le Lord se mit à rire, et avança vers lui. Harry se déroba, mais l'homme le poursuivit. Le garçon n'avait pas le pied sûr, il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Le Lord fondit aussitôt sur lui.

-C'est ainsi que tu me remercies, ingrat…, protesta-t-il, essoufflé, en immobilisant les poignets du garçon.

A moitié sonné, Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué…, dit l'homme plus doucement, et son doigt suivit nonchalamment la ligne de sa pommette. Pendant ces deux jours, j'avais tout le temps envie de toi.

Couché sur lui, le Lord libéra ses bras et se mit à le caresser, passant une main sous sa chemise, glissant l'autre sous ses fesses.

-Non…, dit Harry en gesticulant.

-Chhhhut….

Les attouchements devenaient si précis que le garçon se sentit perdre très vite le contrôle de son corps.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que tu aimes ça…, souffla l'homme, cherchant son regard.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me…, commença Harry, avant de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

Comme affamé, l'homme ouvrait impatiemment sa chemise, arrachant les boutons, tout en pressant à pleine main son entrejambe.

-Quoi…?, fit-il, railleur. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

-Vous venez de prouver que…vous ne me…respectez pas…

-Comment cela ?, chuchota l'homme dans son oreille en l'asticotant de plus belle. Te donner du plaisir, est-ce cela que tu appelles te manquer de respect ?

Harry ferma les yeux. A nouveau, il était piégé par ces mains si habiles à éveiller ses sens. Il aurait pu aisément se dégager, mais il n'en faisait rien, comme vaincu d'avance. Le Lord avait-il raison? Le garçon aimait-il que l'homme jouât ainsi avec lui, sans vouloir le reconnaître, par orgueil mal placé? Non, Harry savait qu'il y avait autre chose...

Cessant soudain de le caresser, l'homme se redressa, sans pour autant relâcher sa prise autour de lui.

Comme Harry, retrouvant un peu de ressort, en profitait pour se débattre, le Lord le ceintura fermement et entreprit de l'entraîner vers le lit.

-Tu vas voir que je ne t'ai pas menti…, dit-il, haletant. Cette couchette est une pure merveille. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles.

-Votre parole ne vaut rien…, parvint à articuler le garçon tandis que l'homme le renversait sur les couvertures.

Trop occupé à l'étouffer de ses baisers, le Lord ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus se remit lentement sur pieds, tenant son bras blessé. La toile du Saint Sébastien avait disparu, entreposée par le peintre dans un coin reculé de l'atelier.

Un des policiers brandissait à présent à bout de bras un énorme pistolet, et les jumeaux Weasley, tout comme Severus, Drago, Pettigrew et Mulciber, furent contraints de cesser toute résistance et de se laisser menotter.

Les hommes du shérif les firent sortir de la pièce, et les menèrent en troupeau vers l'entrée principale du château.

Sous le coup de la douleur, Severus serrait les dents, avançant aussi vite que le lui permettait son état. Atteint pour la première fois de sa vie par un coup d'épée, il était incapable d'évaluer la gravité de sa blessure, mais cela l'arrangeait de penser qu'elle devait être superficielle.

Du reste, il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Il brûlait plutôt d'interroger le peintre au sujet du portrait. Comment l'homme avait-il osé représenter Harry dans une posture aussi délibérément sensuelle et provocante? S'agissait-il d'une commande du Lord? De quelle manière s'étaient déroulées les séances de pose? Avait-on contraint le garçon? L'avait-on brutalisé? Pourquoi était-il aussi cruellement bâillonné?

Et que signifiaient ces larmes, bien visibles dans ses beaux yeux verts?

En un mot, pourquoi l'avait-on représenté en martyr?

Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de s'adresser au peintre pour le moment, mais Severus, presque plié en deux par la souffrance, l'observait de côté tout en marchant, empli d'une curiosité mêlée de rancœur, mais aussi, d'une sourde admiration. Car le tableau qu'il avait aperçu, tout scandaleux qu'il fût, était d'une beauté et d'un réalisme à couper le souffle, et le vicaire devait bien s'avouer qu'il eût donné beaucoup pour l'avoir en sa possession… et pouvoir le contempler secrètement, des heures durant…

On les fit entrer dans le hall du château, et les policiers les poussèrent sans ménagement devant le shérif qui les attendait, les poings sur les hanches.

Severus constata avec soulagement que Maugrey Foloeil se tenait auprès de lui, fièrement planté sur sa jambe de bois et libre de ses mouvements. Et quand on les fit avancer, le vieux guerrier s'écria de sa voix rocailleuse, montrant les jumeaux et Severus:

-Ces trois là font également partie de mon équipe, mon cher Gordon.

Le shérif les fit détacher aussitôt. Apparemment, Foloeil et lui se connaissaient, ou du moins, il y avait eu entre eux une explication qui avait mis les choses au clair.

Dès qu'ils furent libérés, les jumeaux rejoignirent Bill et Ron qui se trouvaient déjà là et ne cachaient pas leur joie de les retrouver saufs.

Cependant, Severus perdait beaucoup de sang, et Maugrey s'aperçut enfin de son état.

-Vous êtes blessé, mon révérend, s'écria-t-il, alarmé.

Il alerta le shérif qui s'était détourné pour interroger les prisonniers.

S'interrompant pour considérer l'état du vicaire, Gordon évalua rapidement la situation.

-Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie tout de suite. Nous avons ce qu'il faut ici.

Il interpella un des membres de sa patrouille, visiblement chargé de dispenser les premiers soins, et l'homme s'empressa d'accourir auprès de Severus, muni d'une sacoche renfermant un nécessaire d'infirmier.

Après avoir découpé la manche au niveau de l'épaule et fait un garrot, le policier-secouriste nettoya la blessure, malheureusement assez profonde, puis banda soigneusement le bras blessé.

Pendant ce temps, se laissant docilement manipuler, Severus observait les membres du personnel du château que les policiers ne cessaient d'amener, et qui venaient grossir le groupe des prisonniers.

Il remarqua une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, ainsi qu'un bel adolescent de type métis, leur jeunesse les distinguant des autres personnes présentes. Harry les connaissait-il? Cette jeune fille était-elle la fameuse demoiselle en compagnie de laquelle le garçon avait fui Manderley?

Ces jeunes gens étaient ils impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les crimes commis par le Lord? Cela paraissait improbable.

Toujours menotté, le jeune vicomte était assis entre le peintre et Pettigrew. Il semblait hors de lui, et il profita d'un silence pour hurler que c'était un scandale, qu'il se plaindrait à son père et que la police avait tout intérêt à le libérer immédiatement, sous peine de graves sanctions.

Ce coup d'éclat fit rire Maugrey Foloeil. Le vieux héros de guerre rassura Gordon qui, passablement impressionné par le rang et la prestance du jeune aristocrate, hésitait sur la manière de se comporter avec lui. De l'avis de Foloeil, le vicomte faisait partie de l'entourage immédiat du Lord, et il n'était pas opportun de le libérer avant d'être certain que le jeune homme n'avait pas participé aux différents méfaits reprochés à son grand oncle. Malgré sa haute situation, le comte Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire…

Soudain, Severus vit entrer un homme blond et massif qui rejoignit à grands pas le shérif.

- Ils sont effectivement partis, monsieur, dit-il, haletant. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils auraient disparu il y a trois heures environ. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont filé vers le port.

-Comment le sais-tu, Carrow?, s'étonna le shérif.

-Le Lord avait le projet d'embarquer prochainement pour les îles, il avait fait affréter un de ses bateaux, l'_Épervier_.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y! Il faut courir au port, sans perdre une minute.

Le shérif héla les hommes qu'il voulait emmener avec lui à la poursuite des fugitifs. Il n'en laissait que trois sur place, pour surveiller les prisonniers.

Les membres de la troupe de Foloeil se déclarèrent également volontaires pour prendre part à l'expédition. Severus se leva aussi prestement qu'il en était capable, essayant de cacher une grimace de douleur, et décréta qu'il voulait se joindre à eux, mais le shérif se récria.

-Non, mon révérend! Pardonnez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas en état.

-Je vous promets de ne pas vous retarder. Ne m'attendez pas. Je vous suivrai à mon rythme.

-Vous connaissez la région?

-Un peu. Et ma monture est une bête exceptionnelle.

Par chance, le shérif n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de discuter. Il céda sans faire d'histoire. Impressionnés, les frères Weasley considéraient le vicaire sans plus dissimuler leur admiration.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en selle, et traversaient au galop le domaine pour gagner la lande et suivre la côte jusqu'à Bristol.

Severus serrait les dents. Il n'était pas assez vaillant pour stimuler son cheval, mais le brave animal suivait les autres sans rechigner. Cependant, la douleur était presque insoutenable, et Rogue ne se sentait pas loin du vertige. Toutes ses forces se concentraient sur sa volonté farouche de se maintenir en selle et de ne pas perdre les autres de vue.

Soudain, la troupe s'arrêta brutalement. Ils venaient de croiser un cavalier que Carrow semblait connaître. Fait étrange, l'homme menait deux chevaux par la bride, en plus de celui qu'il montait.

Severus les vit discuter de loin, et comme l'entretien se prolongeait, il se rapprocha du groupe et prêta attention -autant qu'il le put- à ce qui se disait.

-Tu vas venir avec nous, Oliver, criait Carrow. Tu sauras nous y mener.

Incapable de comprendre de quoi il retournait, Severus s'adressa à Bill Weasley.

-Cet homme vient d'accompagner Harry et lord Voldemort jusqu'à une crique où ils ont embarqué sur un navire, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Mais l'_Épervier_ a dû partir, à présent…, cria Foloeil.

-Il reste une solution, intervint Gordon. Courir au port malgré tout, et réquisitionner les deux frégates des gardes-côtes, en espérant qu'elles seront au mouillage, et prêtes à appareiller. Si nous avons de la chance, nous pouvons encore rattraper le Lord.

A ces mots, Severus sentit le découragement l'envahir. A quoi bon se bercer d'illusions? Si le vaisseau du Lord était déjà parti, toutes voiles dehors, il les aurait distancés bien avant qu'ils commencent seulement à quitter le port... Toutes rapides que fussent les frégates, Severus ne croyait guère à la possibilité de gagner le Lord à la course.

Hélas…l'homme leur échappait…et avec lui, le jeune Potter.

Il faillit adresser à Dieu une prière, mais se retint, légèrement honteux. Il était bien conscient que ses motivations dans cette expédition n'étaient pas de celles qui plaisent au Seigneur, même si on pouvait objectivement considérer que vouloir sauver à tout prix son ancien élève des griffes d'un meurtrier pervers était une noble mission.

Le vicaire poussa un grognement de douleur quand son cheval se lança à nouveau à la suite de ses compagnons, repartis au galop en direction du port. Et renonçant à complaire à Dieu, il lança au ciel une supplique désespérée… demandant, à la manière d'un enfant, que les éléments se liguent pour retarder le départ de l'_Épervier_, et que lui, Severus, le cœur secrètement rempli de joie et d'orgueil, puisse ramener le jeune Potter sain et sauf dans sa ville natale…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tom reprenait son souffle, savourant les dernières ondes de plaisir qui, après l'avoir emporté au-delà de ce qu'il eût jamais cru possible, s'apaisaient à présent, le laissant épuisé, mais repus.

Il se retira, se soulevant légèrement pour contempler Harry dans le clair obscur diffusé par la lampe à huile. Le visage du garçon, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, les pommettes rougies, était d'une beauté envoûtante. Ému, le Lord se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-C'était bon…, souffla-t-il doucement…Tu as aimé?

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et, sans répondre, lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Tu ne le reconnaîtras jamais, hein?, railla Tom, passant une main légère sur le torse nu du garçon, puis s'attardant sur son ventre plat et souple.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement léger…, grogna-t-il en remuant pour se débarrasser du corps qui le couvrait.

- Dommage…je passerais bien la nuit dans cette position…

-Oui, ben… pas moi.

-Allez, j'ai compris, je vais te laisser dormir…

Tom se laissa glisser sur le côté, gardant un bras passé autour de Harry, comme pour s'assurer que le garçon resterait bien couché près de lui. Ce dernier lâcha un long soupir, mais ne broncha pas.

Trois secondes plus tard, Tom, enfin apaisé, dormait profondément.

Des coups violents frappés contre la porte l'arrachèrent au sommeil. Il se redressa brusquement, hagard. Pourquoi le réveillait-on ainsi au milieu de la nuit? Comme les coups reprenaient, il enjamba le corps immobile de Harry et sauta du lit.

-Maître! Il faut que vous veniez!, dit la voix de Grant, assourdie par le battant de la porte.

-J'arrive! Cria le Lord en enfilant précipitamment ses hauts-de-chausse et sa chemise qui traînaient par terre.

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure. Grant se tenait sur le seuil, portant une lanterne.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Nous sommes attaqués…par la police, et les gardes-côtes!

-Quoi? Rugit Tom.

Il entendit derrière lui Harry qui se levait à son tour.

-Oui…la police…, reprit le second. Ils nous encerclent. Ils sont là, avec deux frégates…

-Que…que veulent-ils?

-Ils ont lancé un appel. Ils vous veulent, vous, mylord…et le garçon.

Tom resta un instant sans voix. Carrow! Il l'avait donc dénoncé! Et la police s'était pour une fois montrée assez rusée et habile pour repérer rapidement l'_Épervier_…et le prendre en chasse.

-Quelle heure est-il, Grant?

-Sept heures, maître.

Déjà? Il avait dormi des heures, sans même s'en apercevoir.

-L'_Épervier_ est-il prêt à repartir?

-Oh…non, maître, je ne pense pas! Ce serait très dangereux. Nous avons besoin d'au moins trois heures encore pour finir de colmater les brèches.

-Tant pis. Il faut mettre les voiles.

-Mais la police nous bloque la sortie de la crique, maître. Nous ne passerons pas.

-Malédiction! Je monte tout de suite évaluer la situation.

Le Lord referma la porte et se tourna vers Harry qui s'habillait, titubant, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais.

-Reste là, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais si la police est en haut, il vaut mieux que tu m'attendes ici.

-Non. Je veux monter sur le pont.

Tom hésita. Il eût préféré savoir le garçon en sécurité et surtout, qu'il ne se montre pas. Mais l'air déterminé de Harry le convainquit, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas mécontent de le garder à l'œil.

-D'accord. Allons-y, dans ce cas!

Avant de rouvrir, Tom alla jusqu'à la table, tira le tiroir et y prit son poignard qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture. Il enfila ensuite sa veste par dessus. Puis il gagna vivement la porte.

Grant les attendait, portant toujours sa lanterne, qu'il souffla en parvenant à l'air libre.

Dans le jour naissant, le Lord aperçut aussitôt les deux frégates qui leur barraient l'accès vers le large. Le capitaine Flint venait vers lui, agité.

-Maître, ils ont mis trois canots à la mer, et ils nous somment de les laisser monter à bord.

Le cerveau de Tom se mit à tourner à une vitesse folle.

Que faire?

S'il leur autorisait l'accès à son navire, ils auraient vite fait de les arrêter, Harry et lui. Et avec tout ce que Carrow n'avait pas dû manquer de révéler à son sujet, le Lord ne pouvait espérer obtenir la moindre clémence de la justice, même en cherchant par tous les moyens à discréditer son ancien homme de main et le faire passer pour un affabulateur.

Il finirait au mieux ses jours en prison, au pire, pendu au bout d'une corde…

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait combattre. Les tuer tous, et filer ensuite, pour ne jamais revenir…

-Il n'est pas question de les laisser approcher!, dit-il durement à Flint qui attendait les instructions. Donnez l'ordre de tirer!

Le capitaine parut stupéfait.

-Oh…mylord…c'est…c'est impossible!, protesta l'homme, visiblement au supplice. Si nous agissons ainsi, nous serons définitivement proscrits, interdits d'accès sur tout le territoire!

-Peu importe! Suivez mes instructions, sans discuter.

-Je ne peux pas, mylord.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez d'exécuter mes ordres?

Le Lord foudroya le capitaine du regard. Mais Flint ne faiblit pas. Tom chercha quelques secondes encore à lui imposer sa volonté par ce simple duel oculaire, parfaitement conscient cependant que c'était inutile.

L'homme l'avait déjà abandonné. Il ne croyait plus en lui. Et il préférait le trahir plutôt que d'avoir maille à partir avec la police.

Tom était perdu.

Dans un sursaut de rage, il se jeta sur un des marins qui portait un fusil, le lui arracha, et se précipita vers le bastingage, espérant que l'arme était correctement chargée.

Il prit son temps pour viser soigneusement l'officier qui semblait commander le premier canot.

Pas un membre de l'équipage de l'_Épervier_ n'osa s'interposer pour l'empêcher de tirer, pas même le capitaine Flint.

Le coup partit, énorme déflagration sonore qui le laissa assourdi et à demi déséquilibré par le recul de l'arme.

Dans le canot, l'homme s'était effondré. Tom avait atteint sa cible. Les assaillants allaient-ils renoncer?

Il entendit des cris, des imprécations. Visiblement, les canots hésitaient à continuer. Puis une voix autoritaire s'éleva d'une des deux frégates, amplifiée par un porte-voix.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance de nous échapper, lord Voldemort! N'ajoutez pas de nouveaux crimes à ceux que vous avez déjà commis. Si vous tirez sur nos hommes, nous serons contraints de démolir votre navire à coups de canon.

Les mâchoires contractées, Tom hésita un instant, puis tourna sur ses talons et revint vers le grand mât. Il fulminait. A l'évidence, il eût été facile de repousser les assaillants, mais le capitaine refusait de le suivre…

Il fit un effort pour retrouver son calme. De toute façon, se raisonna-t-il, l'_Épervier_ ne pourrait survivre à une canonnade provenant de deux bateaux militaires, coincé comme il l'était à l'entrée d'une crique infestée de récifs.

Flint le fixait, mal à l'aise, mais visiblement déterminé à ne pas céder. C'était un capitaine aimé de ses matelots, Tom le savait. Malgré sa propre popularité auprès de l'équipage, le Lord était bien conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de dresser les marins contre leur chef. Quoiqu'il fît, ils se rangeraient unanimement derrière lui…

Cette fois, Tom était bel et bien seul.

Il chercha Harry du regard. Debout près du grand mât, tête nue, le garçon avait observé toute la scène. Pourtant, il n'avait sans doute pas vu l'homme du canot mourir, de là où il se trouvait, et Tom en fut soulagé. Il songea furtivement que le garçon n'avait jamais été aussi séduisant, avec sa chemise et sa veste mal fermées, son beau visage mince et ses mèches noires que le vent ébouriffait.

Dans un élan, il s'approcha du garçon qui le considérait froidement.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la police…, dit-il, maussade.

-Votre heure est donc venue…, répliqua Harry sans animosité, levant vers l'homme son magnifique regard vert.

-La tienne aussi par la même occasion…

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-On ne peut éternellement échapper à son destin, dit-il calmement.

-Il n'y a pas de destin, répondit durement le Lord, agacé. Nous avons le destin que nous nous construisons. Rien n'est écrit à l'avance.

-Peut-être. Mais nos choix sont limités. On croit être libre, mais c'est faux. Le plus souvent, nos actes sont contraints…

-Non, Harry, coupa Tom. Pour ma part, j'ai mené la vie que je voulais mener, personne ne m'a jamais rien imposé.

-Tant mieux pour vous. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Tu es trop jeune pour le savoir.

Le garçon croisa les bras.

-Ma vie est en train de s'achever, dit-il sèchement, et je pense pouvoir dire que je n'ai jamais disposé de la moindre liberté …

Malgré l'urgence du moment, Tom eut envie de faire vaciller ses belles certitudes.

-Tu étais donc forcé de coucher avec ma nièce?, glissa-t-il perfidement.

Visiblement surpris, le garçon sembla un instant déstabilisé.

-Oui…, commença-t-il, hésitant, parce que c'était... le meilleur moyen de venir en aide à ma famille d'adoption.

-N'empêche que rien ni personne ne t'y obligeait. Tu t'es trouvé cette justification, parce que cela te tentait, avoue!

Troublé, le garçon détourna le regard, fixant l'horizon qui s'éclairait lentement.

-C'est vrai…, dit-il doucement. Vous avez raison. Ce jour là, j'ai fait un choix, et c'était le mauvais.

Tom eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore profiter du spectacle de ce visage et de ce corps si irrésistiblement attirants?

Une vague de désespoir le submergea. Il n'était pas possible que tout se terminât ainsi. La chance avait toujours été avec lui. Pourquoi le lâchait-elle aujourd'hui, si soudainement?

-Tu n'as pas peur?, demanda-t-il au garçon qui contemplait toujours pensivement le lever de soleil.

-Si. Bien sûr que j'ai peur, marmonna Harry entre ses dents. Et vous?

Tom serra les poings.

-Non. Jamais! Je ne les laisserai pas me broyer. S'ils veulent s'en prendre à moi, ils en payeront le prix. Et je veux te sauver, toi aussi.

Le garçon le regarda sévèrement.

-N'essayez même pas.

-Tu n'imagines pas le sort qui t'attend, s'ils te prennent.

-Oh si, j'imagine très bien, au contraire. Mon petit séjour au poste de Wick m'en a appris beaucoup sur le comportement de la police.

-Et malgré cela, tu acceptes ton sort?

-Je suis innocent. Il me reste donc un espoir...

-Un espoir? Tu es vraiment naïf, mon pauvre Harry.

-Peut-être.

-Viens avec moi. Filons! Nous pouvons mettre un canot à la mer...

-Fuyez si ça vous chante, dit le garçon avec un sourire désabusé. Pour vous, il est encore temps...

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi. Plutôt les tuer tous!

-Ne faites surtout pas quelque chose d'aussi insensé! Ils sont plus nombreux, et ils ont la justice derrière eux.

Le Lord ricana. La justice! Il lui avait toujours fait de beaux pieds-de-nez, à la Justice avec un gand J, comme d'ailleurs à la Morale avec un grand M, et le jour n'était pas arrivé où il changerait sa manière d'être.

Il réalisa que les policiers étaient en train de prendre pied à bord, aidés par les marins de l'_Épervier _qui avaient déposé leurs armes. Tournant sur lui-même, Tom se dressa et leur fit face.

Un homme grand et costaud avança vers lui, tout gonflé de son importance.

-Shérif Gordon!, lança-t-il d'une voix de goret. Vous êtes bien lord Voldemort?

Tom le dévisagea un moment avant de hocher la tête. Gordon désigna alors Harry de sa main gantée.

-Et ce jeune homme ici, il s'agit bien de Harry Potter?

Il y eut un silence.

-Bien sûr, que c'est Potter !, intervint subitement un homme qui se trouvait à demi dissimulé derrière le corps massif du shérif.

Tom chercha du regard celui qui venait de parler. Avec un coup au cœur, il reconnut le ténébreux Severus Rogue, bien que l'homme ne portât pas sa soutane. Un de ses bras, visiblement blessé, était maintenu en écharpe.

« Comment a-t-il réussi à grimper à bord, dans son état? », songea le Lord, stupéfait.

-Emparez-vous d'eux!, glapit le shérif.

Cinq hommes armés s'élancèrent en avant.

Vif comme l'éclair, Tom sauta sur le côté et saisit Harry à bras le corps, tout en extirpant le poignard de sa ceinture. Avant que les hommes aient pu l'atteindre, il avait reculé de trois pas. Se trouvant ainsi dos au bastingage, il appuya la pointe de la lame contre la gorge dénudée du garçon qui, étrangement, n'essayait pas de se débattre.

-Si vous faites la moindre tentative pour nous attraper, je _l'égorge_…, articula-t-il lentement, et son regard plongea dans les yeux noirs du vicaire, dont la bouche s'était ouverte sous le coup de la surprise et de l'épouvante.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire. Pour les commentaires, les critiques, les réclamations et autres participations aux frais, il y a un petit bouton vert (pas assez fluo à mon goût) marqué « review », en bas de la page. Je compte sur vous! Merci à tous, et à bientôt!**

**Shisen: **Merci beaucoup pour ton mot amusant et bien encourageant!

**Une potterienne: **Comme chaque fois, tu as entièrement raison dans ton analyse. Si le Lord avait tout mis en oeuvre pour innocenter Harry, prenant ainsi le risque de le perdre, le garçon l'aurait sans doute aimé et serait volontiers resté avec lui. Mais Tom a fait le choix contraire, par désir de possession et de domination, et du coup, il va tout perdre...oups, je m'avance beaucoup, là, hum... -Pour Rogue, tu le vois bien tel qu'il est. - Mulciber protège le Lord, c'est vrai. En fait, j'ai modifié la fin du chapitre, car je me suis aperçue que c'était incohérent. Jack ne _devait pas_ reconnaître devant Rogue la présence de Harry auprès du Lord, même s'il aurait pu le faire pour le blesser, comme tu le suggérais. -Voilà, merci encore pour tes compliments, qui me vont droit au coeur en ces temps où pas mal de lecteurs, y compris parmi les plus fidèles, semblent avoir abandonné cette fic...

**Moi: **Merci pour cette chouette review! Je suis heureuse que tu sois prise par le suspense, j'apprécie le compliment (moi même, j'adore lire des histoires à suspense!!). Pour connaître la suite des évènements, il faudra que tu lises ce chapitre, hé hé hé...! Bisous!

**Loan: **Oho, tu as des idées superbes pour la suite de l'histoire et l'affrontement entre Rogue et le Lord! Bon, je ne peux rien révéler, tu le sais, mais tes suggestions sont vraiment intéressantes. En tout cas, j'espère que ma propre fin ne te décevra pas, et surtout, qu'elle ne te paraîtra pas trop fade! -Hin hin, tu préfèrerais que Harry se noie plutôt que de retourner dans les bras de Narcisssa? Ouh, c'est pas gentil, ça! Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te faire plaisir, hum...*_* Bon, et sache que je ne répèterai jamais assez combien j'adore tes reviews, et combien elles me font du bien!

**Cecile: **C'est très sympa, de laisser une review, même si elle n'est pas longue (c'est déjà pas mal, d'ailleurs!). Tu ne détestes pas Jack? En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il est fidèle au Lord, ce qui est un bon point pour lui! A bientôt!

**Alia: **Oui, Severus est blessé, hélas. Espérons qu'il n'en souffrira pas trop, et qu'il reprendra du poil de la bête! Merci pour ton soutien, ziboux !

**Koala: **Je pense que tu juges trop rapidement en disant qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance que Harry s'en sorte, mais bon... libre à toi d'abandonner cette fic! Merci en tout cas d'avoir été fidèle jusque là et de m'avoir courageusement donné ton avis! Peut-être à une autre fois, alors!

**Tranen: **Tu es déçue que Harry ne soit pas "amoureux" de Voldemort...? Je comprends bien cela, mais... c'est ce qui me semblait le plus cohérent. Comme je l'ai écrit à **une poterienne**, si le Lord avait tout fait pour innocenter Harry, prenant ainsi le risque de le perdre, le garçon l'aurait sans doute aimé et serait resté avec lui. Mais Tom a fait le choix contraire, par désir de domination, et du coup, il va tout perdre... (je me cite moi même, là, désolée!). En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me suivre malgré tout... A bientôt, j'espère!

**A suivre...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai finalement réussi à boucler ce chapitre, ouf... Je ne vois pas le temps passer en ce moment (trop de boulot…grrrr!!) **

**Merci aux reviewers, je vous aime!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE VINGT SEPT**

Avant même de l'avoir vu, Harry l'avait reconnu, au son de sa voix identifiable entre toutes.

Déjà très tendu, le garçon sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Il avait dû rêver. Comment Severus Rogue eût-il pu se trouver là, sur ce bateau, accompagnant le shérif…?

Puis le garçon l'aperçut. Le pasteur ne portait pas son éternelle soutane, ce qui lui donnait une allure très différente de celle que Harry lui avait toujours connue. Pour rajouter à l'étrangeté de cette apparition, Rogue avait un bras en écharpe…Que lui était-il donc arrivé?

Mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement. Obéissant à l'injonction du shérif, cinq policiers se jetèrent en avant pour s'emparer de lord Voldemort et de Harry.

Au même instant, le Lord se précipita sur lui et l'enserra dans son étreinte puissante.

Saisi de stupeur, le garçon se figea. Il ne comprit ce que l'homme avait en tête que lorsqu'il sentit la lame glacée du couteau s'appuyer contre sa gorge.

Tandis que le Lord lançait sa menace à la face de leurs poursuivants, Harry regarda Rogue. Était-ce bien de l'épouvante qu'il croyait lire dans son regard sombre et tourmenté?

Pourtant, l'homme le haïssait viscéralement… Alors, comment expliquer sa présence ici, et l'angoisse indicible qu'exprimait son visage creusé et ascétique?

Quant au comportement du Lord, il était tout aussi incompréhensible. L'aristocrate avait-il définitivement perdu la raison, sous le coup de la panique? Pourquoi se servir de Harry comme bouclier? La police les poursuivait l'un et l'autre, elle n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier un garçon voué à la pendaison pour mettre la main sur le Lord !

-Je vais monter avec Potter dans un canot que vous mettrez à l'eau, Flint!, articula Voldemort d'une voix claire et posée qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'un dément. Si un seul d'entre vous fait le moindre mouvement pour nous arrêter, je tranche la gorge du garçon!

Le Lord se mit à se déplacer en crabe, dos au bastingage, se dirigeant vers le canot. Il tenait toujours fermement Harry à bras le corps, le couteau prêt à pénétrer sa chair.

Le garçon déglutit péniblement. Que devait-il faire? Se débattre? Le Lord oserait-il le tuer, comme il en brandissait la menace?

C'était probable. L'homme était sans scrupule, Harry le savait. Pourtant, le Lord tenait à lui, Harry le savait également. Mais dans une situation aussi désespérée, était-il encore en état de contrôler ses actions?

A demi déséquilibré par le déplacement latéral que lui imposait le Lord, Harry eut un geste nerveux pour se rattraper. Le Lord l'interpréta comme un mouvement défensif. Il renforça sa prise autour de lui, appuyant plus nettement le plat de la lame contre son cou.

-Laisse-toi faire, imbécile!, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis en train de nous sauver la vie à tous les deux, tu ne comprends donc pas?

-Potter!, lança en même temps Rogue d'un ton impérieux. Restez tranquille! Ne cherchez pas à résister!

Il y avait dans sa voix une urgence particulière qui surprit encore plus le garçon. Le pasteur semblait vraiment s'inquiéter de son sort…

-Courage, Harry! Tiens bon!, cria une voix d'adolescent.

-Nous savons que tu es innocent!

-On t'aura bientôt sorti de là!

Ron! Fred et George Weasley! S'il l'avait pu, Harry se serait pincé, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en plein délire.

Les cherchant des yeux, il eut vite fait de les repérer. Les trois garçons roux avaient pris pied à leur tour sur le bateau. Sans doute provenaient-ils d'une autre embarcation ayant accosté le navire après celle de Rogue et du shérif. Harry nota que Bill, leur frère aîné, se hissait sur le pont à leur suite.

Malgré le tragique de la situation, une allégresse fébrile s'empara de Harry. Ses amis étaient venus le chercher! Et mieux encore, ils savaient qu'il était innocent!

Entre-temps, une âpre discussion s'était engagée entre Rogue et le shérif. De là où il se trouvait, Harry n'entendait pas ce que disaient les deux hommes, mais le ton paraissait véhément. Rogue semblait furieux, et le shérif n'était guère plus aimable.

Poursuivant leur déplacement latéral, le Lord et Harry étaient parvenus à rejoindre le canot. Se conformant aux ordres du Lord, le capitaine Flint avait fait retirer la bâche qui couvrait la petite embarcation. Voldemort passa une jambe par dessus bord, incitant Harry à faire de même, sans le lâcher pour autant.

Cependant, le shérif avançait vers eux d'un pas vif, un pistolet en main, encadré de deux de ses hommes. Le Lord, quant à lui, prit place sur une des banquettes, tenant toujours Harry embrassé, fermement calé entre ses jambes.

-Où pensez vous courir ainsi, lord Voldemort?, lança durement le shérif quand il fut tout près. Vous ne pourrez pas nous échapper.

-Allez-y, Flint!, cria le Lord sans daigner répondre à Gordon. Faites descendre le canot!

Les matelots s'activaient, tournant la poulie sur laquelle s'enroulaient les cordes retenant la barque.

-Vous n'oseriez pas tuer ce garçon sous nos yeux!, reprit le shérif d'une voix pleine de défi, en approchant encore.

Le canot se souleva légèrement en grinçant.

-Détrompez-vous!, rugit le Lord en serrant plus fort le couteau. Si vous faites un pas en avant, je l'achève.

-Et après? Cela ne fera qu'un crime de plus à votre actif. Et nous vous rattraperons quand même, que le garçon soit vivant ou mort.

-Arrêtez, Gordon! Laissez-le!, ordonna une voix sèche.

C'était Rogue qui accourrait à son tour, hors de lui.

-Si vous continuez à le provoquer, il va mettre sa menace à exécution, ajouta le vicaire dans un souffle, mais Harry l'entendit très distinctement cette fois, car ils étaient tout proches du canot.

Les matelots continuaient à actionner la poulie. L'embarcation légère était bien surélevée à présent. Ils la poussèrent, la faisant pivoter de manière qu'elle passât au dessus du bastingage. Le canot, pendu aux cordages, se balançait dans le vent, et Harry, dont le ventre était cruellement vide, sentit ses entrailles se retourner.

L'étreinte de l'homme autour de lui s'était légèrement relâchée. Le garçon fut tenté de faire une ruade pour se dégager. Il était encore temps, le canot n'avait pas commencé sa descente, et le garçon aurait pu, d'un bond, sauter sur le pont du navire.

Sans doute l'homme n'eût-il pas été en mesure de le retenir s'il avait vraiment voulu lui échapper…

Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'agir ainsi.

Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée contre le Lord, il aurait eu le sentiment de le trahir en cherchant refuge auprès de ses amis, abandonnant l'homme à son triste sort. Certes, Voldemort avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. Mais étrangement, au moment où ce choix se présentait à lui, le garçon se sentait solidaire. L'homme, à présent, était dans la pire adversité. Et quelque chose le liait à ce criminel sans foi ni loi qui le serrait fiévreusement dans ses bras.

De quelle nature était ce lien? S'agissait-il de reconnaissance? D'un sentiment ambigu, mélange subtil d'admiration, d'affection et de rancune? Ou plutôt de soumission? Il n'eût pu le définir. Et le moment n'était guère propice à de longues réflexions et analyses concernant ses sentiments les plus intimes.

-Faites-nous descendre!, cria nerveusement le Lord, appliquant plus fort encore la lame du couteau contre la gorge de Harry qui se raidit, effrayé.

Les matelots actionnèrent la poulie, et le canot entama lentement sa descente. Sans bouger, le garçon leva les yeux vers ses amis, appuyés contre le bastingage, et dont les visages bouleversés exprimaient la peur et le désarroi.

-Ça va?, demanda doucement le Lord quand le canot fut un peu descendu, les mettant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Hmmm…, grogna Harry en s'agitant pour que l'homme relâche plus franchement sa prise autour de lui.

-Du calme…je te libèrerai plus tard, quand nous serons hors de portée de leurs fusils.

-Éloignez ce couteau, au moins.

-Je l'écarte un peu, concéda le Lord avec un gloussement amusé.

Il y eut un silence.

-J'aime te serrer ainsi contre moi…, susurra l'homme dans l'oreille du garçon. Ça me donne des idées…intéressantes.

-Arrêtez! Ce n'est pas drôle!

L'homme se mit à rire silencieusement. Il avait vraiment l'air de trouver la situation divertissante.

-Tous ces rouquins, là, qui t'ont interpellé, reprit-il…Ce sont des amis à toi?

-Oui….mes meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, vous connaissez l'un d'eux, vous l'avez vu jouer du violoncelle chez la comtesse.

-C'est vrai, je m'en souviens. Faut-il qu'ils t'aiment, pour être venus te chercher jusqu'ici!

Harry se tut. Il frissonnait, malgré le corps du Lord pressé contre le sien.

Soudain, il réalisait qu'il avait peut-être laissé filer sa seule chance d'échapper à la situation inextricable dans laquelle il se débattait depuis des semaines. Il avait été si proche de la liberté, sur le point de retrouver une vie normale, et à nouveau, cette perspective s'éloignait…parce qu'il l'avait lui-même voulu ainsi… ou du moins, parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi au moment opportun…

Le canot se rapprochait de la mer. Quand il se posa sur la surface agitée de l'eau, se mettant à tanguer, le Lord lâcha enfin Harry.

-Ne bouge pas de cette place. Je vais détacher le canot.

L'homme se leva et, agile comme un singe, se précipita à l'avant de l'embarcation pour défaire la corde. Puis il gagna en trois pas l'arrière et fit de même avec l'attache de la poupe.

A cet instant, il y eut une forte détonation, et une salve de poudre passa en rasant le bord du canot, à quelques centimètres de la tête du Lord. Quelqu'un avait tiré d'en haut, cherchant à l'atteindre.

L'homme poussa un juron et se rassit précipitamment, reprenant Harry contre lui.

-Les salauds! Dès que je me suis éloigné de toi, ils ont essayé de me faire la peau!

-Heureusement que je suis là pour vous protéger!, grinça Harry.

Le Lord se contenta de ricaner, tout en attrapant les rames. Le garçon glissa sur le sol, toujours assis entre ses jambes.

-Dépêchons nous de nous éloigner, dit l'homme en se mettant à manoeuvrer l'embarcation avec un impressionnant savoir-faire, nullement gêné par la présence du garçon. Ils sont sûrement en train de contourner l'_Épervier_ dans leurs canots pour se lancer à notre poursuite.

-Et où comptez-vous aller, comme ça?

-Ce ne sont pas les possibilités qui manquent, mais dans un premier temps, je veux surtout mettre de la distance entre eux et nous. Dès que nous serons un peu plus loin, tu prendras l'autre paire de rames. Ton aide ne sera pas superflue.

Le mer était houleuse, et le Lord serrait les dents tout en ramant énergiquement, dirigeant l'embarcation vers l'intérieur de la crique. Heureusement, ils étaient portés par la marée montante. L'homme ne quittait pas l'_Épervier _des yeux.

Toujours assis entre les genoux du Lord, Harry était lui aussi orienté vers le navire, et il voyait sa haute silhouette s'éloigner rapidement. Les Weasley avaient dû quitter le pont pour descendre à leur tour dans des canots, car il ne les apercevait plus accoudés au bastingage.

Rogue avait également disparu.

-Voilà, on est assez loin à présent. Assieds-toi sur le banc d'en face!, lança l'homme à Harry un peu plus tard. Pour une fois, je préfère que tu t'écartes, tu me fais trop d'effet, à rester assis contre moi...

Le garçon s'exécuta en faisant la grimace. Ayant installé les autres rames, il se mit à les actionner tant bien que mal, et grâce aux conseils du Lord, il finit par trouver un rythme s'accordant à celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Pas mal, complimenta l'homme. On dirait que tu ne rames pas pour la première fois. Tu avais déjà conduit un canot?

Le Lord haletait. Malgré le froid, des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front et ses tempes.

-Oui, ça m'est arrivé quelques fois…, bougonna Harry, mais c'était une petite barque, sur un étang bien tranquille. Il n'y avait ni vagues, ni bourrasques de vent.

-Si je comprends bien, tu baladais tes conquêtes féminines sur l'eau? Comme c'est romantique ! **(**_n/a:__Je sais que la notion de « romantisme » n'existait pas à cette époque, mais bon…vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce petit écart?_**)**

-Mais non, c'était juste pour s'amuser, avec des amis. Et j'avais des ampoules plein les mains au bout d'un quart d'heure!

-Je comprends…avec tes doigts de musicien, mon pauvre lapin…, se moqua le Lord.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rageur à l'homme qui le regardait en souriant. Ils se turent un moment, occupés uniquement à propulser le canot en avant aussi vite que possible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait, dit soudain Harry durement, si les policiers avaient vraiment essayé de vous attraper, sans tenir compte de votre menace de me tuer? Vous m'auriez coupé la gorge?

Le Lord donna quelques coups de rame avant de répondre, plongeant le regard dans les yeux du garçon.

-Si je me suis servi de toi comme bouclier, c'est parce que _je savais _que tu ne risquais rien.

Harry leva les sourcils.

-Comment cela ?

-Cet homme au bras blessé, le pasteur Rogue…j'avais bien compris qu'il dissuaderait le shérif de rien tenter qui puisse te mettre en péril.

-Mais…je ne comprends pas…, balbutia Harry, surpris. Vous connaissez Rogue?

L'homme hésita une nouvelle fois.

-Oui. Figure-toi qu'il est venu me voir à Manderley. Le jour même de ta fuite…Il était… à ta recherche.

-Oh…

-Tu parais troublé…, dit le Lord en lui jetant un vif coup d'œil inquisiteur.

-Je…je suis juste étonné.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que cet homme me déteste. Je pensais qu'il serait heureux d'être débarrassé de moi.

-Ah vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-Eh bien…Comme vous devez le savoir, il a été mon professeur d'orgue, autrefois, et c'est lui qui m'a retiré à mon horrible famille pour me faire entrer dans sa manécanterie. Mais…

-Tout ceci ne signifie en rien qu'il te déteste, au contraire!

-Laissez-moi finir! En fait, il n'a jamais été très amical, mais c'était dans son caractère, je me rendais bien compte qu'il m'appréciait en tant qu'élève. Et puis du jour au lendemain, ou presque, il est devenu très désagréable, je devrais même dire odieux, sans que rien ne justifie les raisons de ce changement.

Pourquoi Harry racontait-il tout cela au Lord, dans un moment aussi peu favorable aux confidences et aux révélations ? Curieusement, il semblait que le fait de parler de Rogue et de son inexplicable mépris à son égard le soulageât, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Quand cela s'est-il produit?, interrogea l'homme, très attentif.

-Oh…il y a longtemps…j'avais quatorze ans, je crois…

-Tiens, tiens ! Et tu ne vois vraiment rien qui puisse expliquer ce revirement?

-Non…enfin, si, peut-être... Ça correspond en gros au moment où ma voix a mué. Je ne pouvais plus chanter les solos à l'église. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour me rejeter de cette manière…

Le Lord fit entendre un petit ricanement qui semblait signifier qu'il avait tout compris, contrairement au garçon.

-Ta naïveté m'étonnera toujours, glissa-t-il affectueusement.

-Quelle naïveté? Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez?

-Tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que cet homme, au contraire, a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi, pour qu'il se soit empressé de voler à ton secours, en bravant mille dangers? Tu te rends compte que pour te récupérer, il n'a pas hésité à crapahuter dangereusement sur un navire avec un bras blessé?

Tout en appuyant pesamment sur les rames, Harry fit une grimace, haussant les épaules.

-Je suppose que c'est ma famille d'adoption qui l'a missionné pour me retrouver. Il n'est sûrement pas venu de sa propre initiative.

-Aurait-il accepté de courir tous ces risques s'il n'avait pas lui aussi souhaité te voir rentrer au bercail?

Cette question, Harry se l'était déjà posée en apercevant Rogue, tout à l'heure.

-Eh bien… je n'en sais rien…, reconnut-il honnêtement.

-Moi, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

-Ah bon? Laquelle?

-Je devine aisément pourquoi cet homme t'a rejeté quand il t'a vu grandir et que ton apparence physique s'est mise à changer. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la mue…quoique si, d'une certaine manière…

-Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair?

Le Lord eut un mince sourire perfide.

-Bien sûr que si! Rogue appartient à l'église, et comme tous les gens de sa trempe, il est lâche et hypocrite. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'est aperçu avec horreur que tu devenais un adolescent beaucoup trop attirant pour sa santé mentale et physique. Il a eu peur de ses propres réactions, aussi a-t-il préféré se montrer insupportable avec toi, pour t'éloigner et ne pas t'avoir trop souvent sous les yeux. En te tenant ainsi à l'écart, il n'était pas tenté de commettre un affreux pêché, et de risquer ce faisant de déplaire à ses ouailles ou à sa hiérarchie.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que racontait le Lord? C'était vraiment absurde et tiré par les cheveux.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot. Vous avez l'esprit mal tourné, ma parole!

Cette fois, le Lord éclata de rire.

-Oh, c'est vrai que quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'esprit atrocement mal tourné, mon pauvre Harry!! Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que ce pasteur est tout, sauf pur et innocent. J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regardait... Heureusement qu'il est laid, sinon, j'aurais pu en être jaloux!

Le garçon s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, quand le Lord lança une exclamation. Harry se retourna brusquement, suivant son regard. Il aperçut un grand canot qui, ayant contourné le navire, venait dans leur direction.

-Ça y est, ils approchent!, s'écria le Lord. Ils en ont mis, du temps! Bon, ils sont plus nombreux à ramer, ils iront forcément plus vite que nous. Il faut mettre les bouchées doubles!

-Je ne peux pas faire mieux, souffla Harry. J'en ai déjà plein les bras.

-Courage, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Dans cinq minutes, nous pourrons accoster.

Ils ramaient si vigoureusement que l'effort les empêchait de parler. Au moment où Harry se sentait sur le point de craquer, le Lord lâcha ses rames.

-C'est bon, il n'y a plus de fond. Ici, nous pouvons descendre et gagner la rive.

Ils sortirent de la barque, plongeant jusqu'aux cuisses dans l'eau glaciale. Abandonnant le canot, ils eurent vite fait de rejoindre la plage étroite qui bordait la crique.

-La marée n'est pas encore au plus haut. Nous pourrons passer, contrairement à nos poursuivants.

Le Lord attrapa Harry par la main et l'entraîna le long de la falaise. Il y avait encore une mince bande de sable, mais la mer montait, et à l'évidence, elle allait rapidement la recouvrir.

-Il faut se hâter de gagner la crique suivante, elle est bien plus large.

Glissant sur les pierres humides et couvertes de varech, ils avançaient tant bien que mal, pataugeant dans les lagunes. Harry serrait les dents, refusant de s'apitoyer sur son sort. S'il était là, à cavaler en compagnie d'un criminel, les pieds et les jambes trempés et glacés, c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

Ils contournèrent un éperon rocheux, crapahutèrent sur quelques mètres à flanc de falaise, et parvinrent enfin sur une portion de plage un peu plus étendue. Leurs poursuivants étaient encore loin, et la marée allait les empêcher de passer en même temps qu'elle effacerait les traces des fugitifs.

-Tu n'avais pas envie de rejoindre tes amis?, dit soudain le Lord en serrant la main de Harry.

-Si…, avoua le garçon.

-Alors…pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?

-J'ai eu peur que vous m'égorgiez, si je faisais le moindre mouvement.

Le Lord le regarda de biais, sceptique.

-A ce point? Tu n'as même pas essayé de te débattre.

-Si j'avais tenté de vous échapper, qu'auriez vous fait?

-Je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose. Il était hors de question pour moi de te blesser, tu le sais bien.

L'homme était-il sincère?

-Vraiment?, dit le garçon, incrédule.

-Bien sûr! Tu m'es trop précieux…

-Et je suis sensé vous croire?

Le Lord s'arrêta brusquement et, tirant le garçon vers lui, il l'attrapa par la taille.

-Tu devrais savoir maintenant…, commença-t-il en cherchant son regard…que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Harry ne répondit pas. A présent, il lui semblait que l'homme parlait avec franchise. Il en ressentit une sourde émotion, mêlée de crainte. Le Lord n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on prête des sentiments, et cet aveu le gênait plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

-J'aurais cru que tu gesticulerais et me supplierais de te lâcher, pour courir les retrouver…, reprit le Lord doucement.

-Eh bien…je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu préférais rester avec moi?

Harry baissa les paupières. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à cette question.

-Comprenez ce que vous voudrez, murmura-t-il.

L'homme lui pressa les hanches dans ses grandes paumes.

-Pourquoi ne me dis-tu jamais le fond de ta pensée, Harry?

Il y eut un silence. Le garçon cherchait désespérément comment sortir de cette discussion embarrassante.

-Ne restons pas là, dit-il finalement avec nervosité, échappant au Lord qui se penchait pour baiser ses lèvres. Les autres ne vont pas tarder.

-Non, ils ne viendront pas par ici. La marée et les rochers se chargent de nous protéger.

-Ils peuvent grimper et passer par la lande…

-Là où je t'emmène, ils auront du mal à nous repérer.

-Où allons nous?

-Dans une grotte que je connais, non loin d'ici. Elle se trouve à mi-hauteur de la falaise.

-Pour y faire quoi?

-Attendre le moment propice, quand leur surveillance se sera relâchée, et que nous pourrons leur filer entre les doigts. Ils vont sûrement croire que nous avons gagné la lande pour nous enfuir au loin, et ils vont vite renoncer à inspecter la côte…

-Qu'allons nous boire? Et manger?

-Eh bien…Je ne sais pas… Rien, dans un premier temps. Des coquillages, des crevettes…

Harry grimaça.

-Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, grommela-t-il.

-Nous tiendrons aussi longtemps que nécessaire. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y a une source dans la grotte.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus. L'idée de rester à jeun n'avait rien de tentant, d'autant plus que son ventre criait déjà cruellement famine.

Sa folie lui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement. Il avait refusé d'abandonner le Lord à son triste sort…mais ce faisant, il s'était condamné à mourir de faim avec lui …Comme un chien tient compagnie à son maître dans ses derniers moments, et se laisse dépérir de chagrin en le voyant mourir…

L'homme l'entraînait toujours plus loin. La falaise s'abaissait, puis s'élevait à nouveau au-dessus d'eux, menaçante. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche silencieuse, durant laquelle la mer n'avait cessé de monter, les obligeant à progresser de plus en plus près de la paroi, le Lord finit par s'arrêter. Il leva une main, montrant du doigt une sorte de plate forme dans la roche, surplombant la mer à mi-hauteur de la falaise.

-C'est là!, dit-il, excité comme un enfant. Tu ne peux la voir d'ici, mais il y a une grotte, juste au-dessus. On l'aperçoit seulement en prenant du recul, quand on longe la côte en bateau.

-Et…comment on grimpe là-haut?

-Tu vas voir, c'est très facile. Il y a des marches. Suis-moi!

Le Lord n'avait pas menti. Bien qu'on ne les devinât pas depuis la plage, des entailles dans le rocher, à intervalles réguliers, permettaient de s'élever progressivement jusqu'à la corniche. Harry y parvint enfin, se hissant péniblement derrière le Lord. Il était temps, ses bras, épuisés d'avoir ramé, étaient sur le point de le lâcher, sans parler de l'état lamentable de ses mains peu accoutumées à ce genre de traitement.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu?, dit le Lord, et sa voix résonnait de façon surprenante contre les parois de l'excavation. Ça ne vaut pas la cabine de l'_Épervier_, mais ce n'est pas mal non plus, n'est-ce pas?

La grotte n'était pas large, mais assez profonde, offrant ainsi un bon abri contre le vent et la pluie. Un peu d'eau douce perlait dans le fond et s'écoulait sur le côté dans une sorte de rigole, allant ensuite humidifier la falaise en contrebas.

-Moui…l'ennui, c'est…que nous ne pourrons pas faire de feu, répondit Harry, dont les pieds étaient glacés.

Le Lord se rapprocha de lui par derrière et se colla contre son dos, posant le menton sur son épaule.

-Tu n'auras pas froid avec moi, glissa-t-il en l'enlaçant. Je me porte volontaire pour te réchauffer…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus était furieux. L'embarcation dans laquelle il avait pris place venait à peine de contourner le navire. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas retarder la patrouille de policiers et de garde-côtes, malgré ses difficultés à descendre l'échelle de corde en se tenant d'une seule main…Mais les policiers avaient mis un temps fou à partir, après que les officiers se fussent chamaillés pendant dix bonnes minutes au sujet de la répartition des hommes dans les canots ou de la meilleure stratégie pour coincer les fugitifs, chacun y allant de ses suggestions à propos des intentions du Lord et de l'opportunité ou non de le prendre en chasse.

En attendant, l'aristocrate avait eu tout loisir de les semer. Severus apercevait enfin l'embarcation transportant le Lord et Potter, incroyablement éloignée. Ils avaient fait si vite qu'ils semblaient déjà sur le point d'accoster. Constat surprenant, le garçon ramait lui aussi, autant que le pasteur pouvait en juger à cette distance. Le Lord l'avait-il menacé? Ou le garçon participait-il de son plein gré à cette évasion aussi audacieuse que désespérée?

Le pasteur ne pouvait évacuer de son esprit l'image troublante du Lord enlaçant le garçon avec une sorte de ferveur passionnée, la lame du couteau pressée contre sa gorge tendre et dénudée, si apparente dans l'échancrure de sa chemise à demi déboutonnée.

D'abord, de quel droit Potter se présentait-il dans une tenue aussi provocante? N'était-il pas conscient de ce que cet accoutrement débraillé avait de perturbant, et des réactions qu'il risquait ainsi de provoquer chez ceux qui le côtoyaient?

Avait-il seulement pensé à ce que ressentirait Severus, face à une telle apparition?

Bien sûr que non…il ne pouvait soupçonner que son ancien professeur surgirait sur le navire, décidé à l'arracher aux griffes de ce déséquilibré…et le garçon devait être à mille lieues d'imaginer quelles pensées inavouables assiégeaient l'esprit et ravageaient les sens de celui qu'il prenait certainement pour un saint homme ayant de longue date appris à discipliner ses instincts…

Le Lord, quant à lui, était visiblement devenu fou, en plus d'être un homme cruel et sans scrupules. Prendre ainsi le garçon en otage, mettant ainsi sa jeune vie en danger, n'était-ce pas un acte de pure démence?

Comment osait-il porter ainsi la main sur le garçon, l'utilisant honteusement à des fins purement égoïstes, repoussant le châtiment juste qu'il méritait en menaçant de commettre un nouveau crime, plus infâme encore que tous les précédents?

La manière dont l'homme tenait le garçon embrassé avait mis en évidence une incroyable familiarité entre ces deux êtres. Il n'y avait pas lieu d'en être surpris, pourtant, Severus eût aimé ne pas voir la grande main nerveuse du Lord palpant et serrant la poitrine de l'adolescent comme s'il lui eût appartenu, ni son corps vigoureux pressé contre le dos souple et musclé, ni encore sa bouche effleurant complaisamment les mèches noires en désordre, comme pour y poser un baiser...

Tout, dans l'attitude des deux fugitifs, trahissait le fait qu'ils étaient accoutumés à ce rapprochement, et que leurs corps se connaissaient bien, trop bien…

Intimement.

D'ailleurs, Harry s'était à peine débattu. Comme s'il se fût résigné depuis longtemps à être ainsi traité en objet, en marchandise. Cela ne correspondait pas à ce que Severus connaissait de la personnalité fière et ombrageuse du jeune Potter.

Qu'avait-il donc subi, quelles épreuves avait-il traversées, pour être brisé au point de laisser sans broncher un criminel se coller à lui, s'emparer de son corps et se servir de lui comme rempart ?

Quand son regard avait croisé celui du garçon, Severus avait frémi. Harry n'avait guère changé physiquement, mis à part, peut-être, un certain amaigrissement, et des traits légèrement mûris, plus creusés que ceux qu'il lui avait connus. Objectivement, son visage y avait encore gagné en beauté, si cela était humainement possible. Mais l'expression de son regard, elle, n'était plus la même. Toute innocence l'avait quitté. Ses lumineux yeux verts, comme agrandis et dilatés, semblaient hantés par un mauvais rêve. Severus avait pu y lire toutes les souffrances endurées, une infinie tristesse, et surtout, plus inquiétant, un abîme de renoncement.

Severus repensa au tableau du peintre qu'il avait découvert au château, à cette représentation si suggestive du garçon en martyr. Dans les yeux humides du saint Sébastien, il avait pu lire la même expression. Le pasteur aurait-il un jour connaissance de ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant le séjour de Harry à Manderley?

Désirait-il vraiment le savoir?

L'envie urgente d'étrangler le Lord de ses propres mains envahit subitement le pasteur. Si la comtesse avait sa part de responsabilité dans la situation actuelle, lord Voldemort était mille fois plus fautif encore. Severus ne respirerait à nouveau librement que lorsque l'homme serait définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire.

Et dire que lui et ses compagnons avaient été à deux doigts de récupérer le garçon, et que le Lord, rusé comme un vieux renard, avait réussi à leur échapper en emportant sa malheureuse proie! C'était vraiment trop révoltant!

Soudain, Severus réalisa qu'il avait perdu de vue les deux fugitifs. Les rochers qui avançaient de part et d'autre de l'entrée de la crique les dissimulaient aux yeux des occupants du canot.

Quelles étaient les intentions du Lord? Où allait-il conduire Harry? Allait-il persister dans sa ligne et continuer à faire chanter ses poursuivants en menaçant de tuer le garçon?

Severus redoutait plus que tout l'impatience du shérif. L'homme était prêt, sur le navire déjà, à sacrifier Harry. Pourtant, il savait que le garçon n'avait pas assassiné Parkinson, Maugrey lui avait expliqué son cas et lui avait parlé des démarches de la comtesse Malefoy auprès du procureur du roi afin d'innocenter Potter.

Mais le policier ne voyait que son propre avancement, sa carrière et le profit qu'il pourrait tirer de la capture d'un homme aussi prestigieux que lord Voldemort, aujourd'hui officiellement reconnu comme étant un dangereux meurtrier. Le sort de Harry, obscur petit musicien de dix-sept ans, lui importait peu, en comparaison de tout ce qu'il pourrait gagner en mettant la main sur un gros poisson comme l'était le sulfureux aristocrate …

Severus était donc au supplice, craignant les tentatives d'agression du shérif tout autant que les réactions du Lord, très certainement capable de commettre l'irréparable une fois poussé à bout.

Les deux canots de policiers naviguaient à présent flanc contre flanc. Gordon parlait avec Carrow, qui n'était pas monté à bord de l'_Épervier,_ évitant ainsi prudemment -ou lâchement- d'être confronté au Lord. L'officier commandant l'autre embarcation intervenait également dans la discussion. Ils se mirent finalement tous trois d'accord sur un plan précis. Le canot conduit par Gordon, et sur lequel se trouvait également Severus, aurait pour mission de longer la côte par la mer, tandis que le second, qui transportait, entre autres, les frères Weasley, accosterait pour permettre à ses hommes de monter au sommet de la falaise. Ainsi, les fugitifs seraient pris en tenaille, quelque soit le côté par lequel ils avaient choisi de fuir.

La blessure de Severus le faisait cruellement souffrir. Il se sentait fiévreux, et malheureusement, il savait avec précision ce que cela signifiait. A l'évidence, il eût fallu désinfecter la plaie et refaire le pansement. Mais le vicaire ne pouvait envisager une seule minute d'entraver la progression des recherches. Il s'occuperait de son bras blessé plus tard, quand ils auraient retrouvé le Lord et Harry. Dans l'immédiat, rien ne devait les détourner de ce but.

Le canot suivait maintenant la côte découpée. La marée était au plus haut, et la plage avait presque entièrement disparu, quelques bandes sablonneuses apparaissant encore par endroits aux pieds des falaises.

L'embarcation ne pouvait approcher de la rive, en raison de la présence de nombreux rochers et récifs. Gordon observait la falaise centimètre par centimètre à l'aide d'une longue-vue. Comme lui, Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux, malgré sa vue rendue floue par la fatigue, la fièvre et la douleur. Toutefois, il craignait qu'ils ne trouvassent rien de ce côté. Le Lord s'était certainement arrangé pour regagner la lande et fuir en direction de la ville la plus proche, où il pourrait trouver des appuis et se cacher quelques temps…

Pourtant, personne n'avait vu les fugitifs remonter la falaise, ce qui incitait le shérif à penser qu'ils se cachaient plutôt sur le rivage.

Ils avançaient ainsi depuis une bonne heure quand Gordon se raidit, la lunette plaquée contre son oeil.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens…voilà qui est intéressant…, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Qu'y a-t-il?, grogna Carrow, qui en avait visiblement plus qu'assez de ramer.

-Une grotte, là-haut. Regardez!

Le shérif tendait sa lunette à Carrow. Le gros homme lâcha les rames et s'en saisit. Après avoir minutieusement inspecté la falaise, il siffla.

-Ils sont là. Je les vois!

Severus fut tenté de lui arracher la longue-vue, mais il se retint. Se forçant au calme, il se contenta de fixer intensément ce qui, à cette distance, ressemblait à une tache noire dans le rocher.

-Et dire qu'ils se croient à l'abri!, railla Carrow, ravi. Ah ha ha…! Ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attend!

-Souquez, les gars! Nous les tenons!, lança à son tour le shérif, se frottant les mains d'anticipation. Nous allons passer sur le côté, pour éviter qu'ils nous voient approcher.

Carrow reprit ses rames de mauvaise grâce.

-Comment allez-vous les faire sortir de leur trou?, s'enquit-il de son ton bourru.

-Nous essayerons diverses méthodes, pérora Gordon. Et si lord Voldemort refuse toujours de se soumettre, je ne vois qu'une solution: la famine. Au bout de trois jours sans rien pouvoir se mettre sous la dent, il sera forcé de se livrer à nous.

-Et s'il menace de tuer Potter pour nous contraindre à lui fournir de quoi manger?, questionna Severus, alarmé.

-Nous ferons la sourde oreille.

Le pasteur frémit.

-Il est capable de tuer le garçon, vous le savez pertinemment.

-Nous n'allons pas reprendre cette discussion, mon révérend, coupa sèchement Gordon. Pardonnez-moi, mais il n'y a pas trente-six solutions pour venir à bout de ce forcené.

Severus lui jeta un regard furieux.

-Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour ramener Potter vivant chez lui, lança-t-il, glacial, et je vous préviens qu'au cas où vous ne tiendriez pas compte de sa sécurité, vous risquez d'avoir de très graves ennuis.

Replaçant la longue-vue devant son œil en sifflotant, Gordon l'ignora superbement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Tu as moins froid?

-Le problème, ce sont mes pieds. Ils sont glacés. Les vôtres aussi, je suppose. Ça aurait été bien, de pouvoir faire un feu pour tout mettre à sécher.

-Évidemment, mais c'est impossible, tu le sais. Écoute, le mieux serait de retirer chaussures, bas et culotte. Il y a un peu de soleil, c'est une aubaine. On va tout étaler devant la grotte, sur les pierres chauffées.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Pieds et jambes nus, Harry essora ses bas et ses hauts-de-chausse, puis fit comme avait dit le Lord. Un timide rayon de soleil venait en effet caresser l'entrée de la grotte.

Plus bas, la mer scintillait sous leurs yeux éblouis.

L'homme étala sa redingote sur le sol, près des vêtements étendus, et fit signe à Harry.

-Viens t'asseoir par ici. Enlève ta veste, toi aussi. On va s'en servir de couverture.

Le garçon hésita. Mais l'air froid glissant sur sa peau le décida à rejoindre le Lord. Il retira sa veste et s'assit auprès de l'homme, qui, aussitôt, passa un bras autour de sa taille, tout en remontant le vêtement sur leurs jambes.

-On est bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu…vous trouvez?, grimaça Harry, frissonnant.

-Quand tu es avec moi, je me sens toujours bien…

Le Lord leva une main et prit le visage du garçon entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder.

-Et toi, Harry? Es-tu heureux en ma compagnie?

Les yeux de l'homme le sondaient gravement. Harry soutint son regard, entrouvrant les lèvres pour répondre. Mais aucun son ne semblait décidé à les franchir.

L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, il sourit et, remontant une main dans son dos, il se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes.

-Tu sais, Harry…, reprit le Lord un peu plus tard, j'ai des projets pour toi.

-Des projets? A part jouer aux hommes des cavernes jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, je ne vois pas…

L'homme sourit et lui donna une petite claque affectueuse sur les cheveux.

-Je suis sérieux. Nous nous tirerons de là, j'en suis persuadé.

Harry fit la moue.

-Vous parlez comme si nous étions dans le même cas, vous et moi, et que j'étais un criminel au même titre que vous. A ce que je sache, je n'ai rien à me reprocher…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu es innocent, je ne le nie pas, hum…. Mais vois-tu, moi aussi, je saurai faire reconnaître mon bon droit. Je suis issu de la plus haute noblesse, et…

-Votre bon droit ?, s'offusqua Harry. Noble ou pas, vous avez commis des crimes impardonnables. Vous devrez payer un jour.

Le Lord contracta la mâchoire, visiblement agacé.

-Oui, je payerai, grinça-t-il. En espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Je dédommagerai suffisamment les victimes, ou leurs familles, pour qu'on me rende la liberté. En supposant qu'on arrive à me l'enlever, ce dont je doute.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous livrer dès maintenant à la police, si vous êtes certain qu'on ne vous condamnera pas? Ça nous éviterait à tous les deux de geler et dépérir dans cette grotte pleine de courants d'air!

Le Lord parut hésiter.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Harry. Peut-être choisirai-je de me livrer, peut-être préférerai-je leur échapper, pour négocier ensuite à distance les conditions qui me permettront de rester en liberté.

-Et moi, dans tout ça? Je vous sers de monnaie d'échange, n'est-ce pas?

-Justement! Revenons-en à toi. Comme tu sais, je n'ai pas eu d'enfant…

Harry eut un sourire narquois.

-Il me semble que pour faire un enfant, il faut être deux, glissa-t-il…Un homme et une femme, de préférence…

Le Lord ricana en lui pinçant les fesses. Harry poussa un rugissement scandalisé.

-Je reprends, dit le Lord en masquant son sourire. N'ayant pas d'héritier direct, j'ai pensé à toi. Que dirais-tu de remplir ce rôle?

Le garçon le scruta quelques secondes, perplexe.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…, murmura-t-il.

-C'est pourtant très simple. Ma fortune est immense. Même en payant des millions aux familles de mes victimes et à toutes les cours de justice du monde, je t'avoue franchement qu'il me restera de quoi vivre sur un grand pied des siècles durant. Mais je ne suis pas éternel, hélas. Tu es jeune, mon cher Harry. Je voudrais faire de toi mon héritier. Ai-je été assez clair?

L'homme avait décidément l'air de croire qu'il sortirait indemne de cette mauvaise passe. Harry en était beaucoup moins convaincu. Mais après tout, il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de la justice de Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être qu'il suffisait effectivement d'être bien né et très riche pour échapper à une peine de prison ou une condamnation à la pendaison?

C'était tout bonnement révoltant.

-En supposant que vous puissiez effectivement rester en liberté, je ne sais pas du tout si je veux hériter d'une fortune gagnée de façon malhonnête…, dit le garçon du bout des lèvres en fixant la surface mouvante de la mer qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

-Au contraire, protesta le Lord avec vigueur, je l'ai constituée honnêtement, à la sueur de mon front !

-En déportant des africains et en les réduisant en esclavage!

-Je ne suis pas le seul. C'est autorisé par la loi.

-Ben voyons!

-L'argent ne peut se gagner en restant à attendre passivement qu'il tombe du ciel. J'ai toujours eu un esprit inventif et aventureux.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant...

-Et d'abord, que veux-tu insinuer? C'est ainsi que tu exprimes ta reconnaissance, jeune insolent?

L'homme ne semblait pas fâché pour autant. Il se pencha à nouveau vers le garçon, rieur. Encore glacé jusqu'à la moelle, Harry n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Le bras du Lord qui l'entourait, ses jambes qui se mêlaient aux siennes, son corps qui se rapprochait encore pour le forcer à s'allonger, tout cela lui apportait une chaleur bienvenue.

-Tu vas voir. D'ici cinq minutes, tu auras trop chaud, souffla l'homme en le couvrant de son corps.

Mais quand le Lord glissa une main avide entre ses cuisses, remontant vers son entrejambes, Harry parvint à s'écarter et roula sur le sol caillouteux, avant de se dresser sur ses pieds, furieux.

-Ça suffit! Laissez moi!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?, dit l'homme en se rasseyant, un sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage.

-Je ne suis pas votre jouet. Si vous recommencez, je pars d'ici, et je vous abandonne à votre sort.

L'homme se releva lentement et marcha vers lui, les yeux rivés aux siens. Sa longue chemise de lin cachait ses jambes nues jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Harry ne recula pas.

-Tu ne partiras pas, mon garçon, dit le Lord doucement, en levant une main pour lui caresser la joue. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser me quitter…

-Alors, ayez la décence de ne pas me harceler.

-Si je te harcèle, c'est entièrement de ta faute, rit l'homme. Tu sais l'effet que tu me fais…Mais bon, d'accord, je te laisserai tranquille. Viens te réchauffer, maintenant, ou tu vas tomber malade…

Il attrapa la main de Harry et l'attira vers la redingote sur le sol, le faisant asseoir à nouveau à ses côtés, et les couvrant tous deux de la veste du garçon.

Ce dernier restait sur ses gardes. Il se demanda avec amertume ce qui, pour lui, était le plus souhaitable: continuer à vivre cette étrange relation avec le Lord, ou au contraire, retrouver enfin ses amis et tenter de reprendre avec eux le cours d'une vie certes pauvre, mais libre, digne et indépendante…

Pour une raison inconnue, l'image du visage blême et tourmenté de Rogue s'imposa à lui, tandis que son regard errait sur l'étendue flamboyante de la mer…

Les paroles du Lord lui revenaient à l'esprit. Et si l'homme avait dit vrai? Si le pasteur s'était comporté aussi durement avec lui dans le seul but de l'éloigner, de peur de ses propres réactions?

Harry se sentait incroyablement troublé et mal à l'aise à cette idée…

Soudain, le garçon sursauta. Le Lord lui avait pris une main et la serrait dans la sienne. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais. L'homme contemplait l'horizon, le visage serein.

-Tu ne me quitteras pas, Harry, murmura-t-il sans le regarder, comme s'il prononçait une sorte d'incantation. Toi et moi, nous sommes liés, à la vie et à la mort…

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Une fin mitigée pour un chapitre qui ne fait guère avancer la situation…bon, mais j'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout quand même? J'attends impatiemment vos réactions. Bisous à tous!**

**Moi: **Merci à toi! Tu ne veux pas que cette fic se termine? Eh bien, ça me fait plaisir, mais il faut quand même que j'avance, pas à pas, vers la fin… En fait, je suis en train de penser à une suite éventuelle, on verra si ça intéresse les lecteurs…A bientôt, bisous!

**Alia: **Ah la la, pas facile de concilier vos avis, si divergents les uns des autres…Toi, tu aimerais que Sev trucide le Lord…hum…je vais avoir quelques problèmes pour contenter tout le monde, comme tu t'en doutes. Bon, je ne révèle rien, comme ça, je retarde le moment où je devrai rendre des comptes, brrr... *_frisson d'angoisse_*…Merci pour ton soutien!

**Loan: **Bravo, ma chère, tu as tout compris au sujet du comportement de Harry et de ses motivations, comme tu vas le constater en lisant ce chapitre. -Quoi? Sous prétexte que je suis une spécialiste des fins tragiques, tu aimerais que Harry et le Lord meurent ensemble, noyés? Argh…mais comment je vais faire, moi, je vous le demande? Vous avez tous des envies contraires! Bon, eh bien, je n'en ferai qu'à ma tête, et tant pis pour les mécontents! (J'ai l'air fâché comme ça, mais en fait, j'adore connaître ce qui vous ferait plaisir dans l'évolution de l'intrigue, même si je ne peux vous satisfaire ensuite (moui, je suis toujours aussi sadique)) A part ça, en ce qui concerne la navigation, je ne me suis guère étendue, tu as raison. En fait, j'amorce plein de choses dans cette fic, et je ne développe pas assez, je ne mène rien à terme. Je me disperse trop, pff… Allez, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis! Zoubis!

**Shisen: **Tu as beau être crevée, je te rassure, tu ne racontes pas du tout n'importe quoi!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bon, alors toi, tu voudrais que Harry et le Lord soient sauvés et finissent ensemble…? Sérieux? Ou la la, je crois que je vais péter un câble, comme on dit élégamment. Non, sincèrement, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, alors si la fin est incohérente et part dans tous les sens, ce sera de votre faute à tous!! ;) Biz!

**Une potterienne: **Tu as raison, le Lord est émouvant dans ce chapitre. Bien sûr, il tient vraiment à Harry, à sa manière à lui… -Tu me demandes ce que j'ai voulu dire par** « **Harry savait qu'il y avait autre chose… » ? En fait, s'il ne veut pas admettre que le Lord lui donne du plaisir, c'est qu'il estime que l'homme prend des privautés avec lui, sans tenir compte de son avis ni le traiter en égal. Depuis le début, Harry considère que le Lord l'a trompé et que la relation est faussée. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver quelque chose de fort pour cet homme (un sentiment très ambigu, tout compte fait).-Tu sembles attendre beaucoup d'un combat final entre le Lord et ses poursuivants…Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi… -Merci, merci, pour toutes ces belles reviews que tu m'envoies. Je les vois arriver avec un incroyable plaisir!

**Sophie: **Bienvenue sur cette fic! Tu sembles être un peu fâchée avec la langue française…Je suis désolée de ne pas écrire en anglais (en fait, j'aime bien cette distinction entre le « tu » et le « vous » que le français a conservée, ça ajoute des nuances à la langue), mais je serais ravie que quelqu'un se lance dans une traduction de l'une de mes fics dans la langue de Shakespeare (ça te dit?)!! -Je suis enchantée que tu aimes "mon" Harry (c'est un peu prétentieux, je sais), pour ma part, je l'adore. Retrouvera-t-il le goût de la musique? Je crois que nous l'espérons tous, mais pour cela, il faudra que certaines conditions soient réunies… -Pour répondre à ta question, l'histoire se situe au 18ème, plus précisément dans les années 1770. -Voilà, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire! Bises!

Allez, je vais faire un effort: **"Don't forget your review, please..."**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! J'ai à peine relu ce chapitre, faute de temps, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop incohérent ou bourré de fautes. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerai dès que je pourrai.**

**Plein de bisous aux reviewers, et désolée pour toutes vos demandes insatisfaites, je suis une tête de mule qui ne change pas facilement son fusil d'épaule…**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**CHAPITRE VINGT HUIT**

Tom observait Harry du coin de l'œil. Le garçon était silencieux. Par moments, il repoussait impatiemment la veste qui les couvrait l'un et l'autre et se mettait à arpenter la grotte, pieds et jambes nus, sautillant sur place, s'accroupissant et se relevant, agitant les bras pour se réchauffer. Puis, lassé, il revenait s'asseoir auprès de son compagnon, l'œil morne.

Le soleil ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, mais il tournait lentement dans le ciel, et d'ici une heure, il ne viendrait plus illuminer l'entrée de la grotte. Or, les vêtements étaient loin d'être secs.

Tom savait que Harry souffrait de la faim. L'adolescent ne se plaignait pas, mais son expression butée et grognon en disait long sur l'état de son estomac. Et lorsqu'une fois ou deux, Tom tenta de le prendre par la taille ou posa simplement un bras sur ses épaules, le garçon le repoussa sans ménagement, lui jetant un regard hostile.

Évidemment, Tom n'était pas tranquille quand Harry se levait et s'éloignait de lui. Il craignait que le garçon en profitât pour filer…En effet, maintenant qu'il savait que ses amis, et sans doute la police, étaient au courant de son innocence, il n'avait plus de raison de vouloir rester auprès de lui. Mais il n'allait quand même pas partir les fesses à l'air!, songeait le Lord pour se rassurer.

En revanche, dès que le garçon serait rhabillé, il lui faudrait le surveiller encore plus attentivement. Il ne pourrait se permettre de baisser sa garde un seul instant…Le sommeil, entre autre, lui serait interdit.

Comment les amis de Harry le savaient-ils innocent? Était-ce pures supputations de leur part, ou se fondaient-ils sur des arguments solides et étayés? Tom tournait et retournait cette question dans sa tête, tandis que son regard caressait le profil parfait de son jeune compagnon.

Narcissa avait-elle parlé? Non, impossible, Lucius ne l'eût jamais laissé faire…Alors, qui? La femme de chambre? Le valet?… Le fantôme de Parkinson?

Toute cette histoire allait finir par le rendre fou…

-Qu'en dirais-tu, si nous descendions sur la plage à marée basse pour aller ramasser des coquillages et des crevettes?, suggéra soudain Tom en allant rejoindre Harry au fond de la grotte.

Le garçon semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle occupation, s'amusant à graver des dessins dans la paroi, au moyen d'un caillou aiguisé.

Il lui jeta un regard distrait.

-Pourquoi pas? Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'on nous voie?

-Il faudra être prudents, et s'assurer que personne ne nous surveille. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Une portée à musique.

-Oh ho! Tu te remets à composer?

Le garçon semblait légèrement fébrile.

-Une idée… Un thème, plus précisément, qui m'est venu, tout à coup. J'ai eu envie de le noter.

Tom passa les bras autour de sa taille, et l'attira contre lui. Le garçon se laissa faire. Visiblement, ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

-Tu as froid, de nouveau…, murmura le Lord en pressant son torse contre le dos de l'adolescent.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours le mur, sur lequel Tom distinguait maintenant les notes de musique, blanches et graciles, accrochées à la portée. Bien que l'envie l'en démangeât, l'homme n'osait bouger ses mains, de peur d'effaroucher le garçon.

-Pour quel instrument?, demanda-t-il encore en soufflant sur les cheveux noirs, avant de caresser de ses lèvres la nuque à présent dégagée.

-Je ne sais pas…pour la voix, sans doute. Je verrais bien…tiens, oui, pourquoi pas… un air de cantate…

-Chante-le moi.

Harry se mit à fredonner, bouche fermée. Tom l'écoutait avec une attention soutenue. C'était la première fois que le garçon chantait pour lui, sa jeune voix était douce, souple et étrangement apaisante. L'homme sentit avec délice le dos du garçon vibrer imperceptiblement entre ses bras. Bizarrement, il en ressentit presque instantanément une violente excitation.

Que devait-il faire? S'il essayait de prendre Harry maintenant, comme il brûlait de le faire en le plaquant contre la paroi, il risquait de le braquer définitivement contre lui.

Le garçon se tut et passa une main dans ses cheveux, se grattant la tête d'un air préoccupé. Tom comprit qu'il réfléchissait à la suite de sa composition, parfaitement indifférent aux tourments de celui qui le tenait entre ses bras.

Le cœur lourd, Tom le lâcha, en proie à un désir qu'il savait ne pouvoir satisfaire, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Sans lui prêter attention, Harry avança d'un pas et se remit à gratter la pierre avec un nouvel enthousiasme. Tom mit quelques secondes à détourner le regard de ce jeune corps que la chemise se plaisait à dévoiler impudiquement quand le garçon se penchait en avant pour écrire, plein d'insouciance.

Étrange, que Harry retrouvât soudain, dans des circonstances aussi incongrues, le plaisir de composer. Cela signifiait que pour lui, la vie continuait. Il était si jeune…! Alors que pour Tom…elle commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à une voie sans issue.

Atrocement frustré, l'homme alla inspecter l'état des vêtements qu'ils avaient mis à sécher.

Le soleil n'éclairait plus la grotte, et un vent froid fouettait à présent la falaise.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Tom se rhabilla. Les vêtements étaient encore humides, mais il espérait qu'ils emmagasineraient de la chaleur au contact de son corps, et serviraient au moins de coupe-vent. Quand il eut fini, il héla Harry pour l'inciter à faire de même. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, tant le garçon était concentré sur sa composition. Enfin, il se retourna et le regarda, ahuri. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié là où il se trouvait. Après avoir fébrilement gribouillé quelques derniers signes sur la paroi, il laissa tomber sa pierre et vint à son tour se vêtir, frissonnant.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment sec…, fit-il remarquer, maussade.

-Les habits finiront de sécher sur nous. Le froid va tomber, maintenant que le soleil ne donne plus.

-Ça nous promet une nuit agréable!

-Bah…bien serrés l'un contre l'autre, on ne devrait pas trop souffrir. Tu as faim?

-Oh, à peine…, grommela le garçon en lançant à Tom un regard mauvais.

-Bon, la mer est au plus bas. On va descendre pêcher…, proposa l'homme avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Harry le suivit tandis qu'il s'approchait du bord de la corniche. Tom s'accroupit, s'apprêtant à descendre, quand il poussa un juron étouffé, se releva vivement, et recula à l'intérieur de la grotte, tirant Harry dans l'ombre à sa suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda le garçon, intrigué.

-Ils sont là. Les policiers. A cinquante mètres à peine, installés sur la plage. Et il y a des factionnaires postés au pied de la falaise, là en dessous.

-Ils nous ont donc repérés, finalement...

-Ouais…c'est ennuyeux…très ennuyeux.

-Ils sont discrets, on n'a rien entendu…

-A cause du bruit de la mer…

-Votre cachette n'était pas si bien choisie, on dirait.

-Eh non, en effet…

Ces policiers étaient décidément plus malins que Tom ne l'aurait cru. A présent, ils l'avaient acculé dans la grotte et il ne pourrait en sortir qu'en usant du même procédé que sur le navire…ce qui signifiait se servir une fois encore de Harry comme bouclier. Le garçon continuerait-il à se laisser faire docilement?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va manger, maintenant?, s'inquiéta prosaïquement Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien… pour l'instant, il faut prendre notre mal en patience!

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Harry alla s'asseoir sur une pierre plate, les épaules un peu voûtées.

-Qu'allez vous faire? Vous livrer à eux?, demanda-t-il sombrement.

-Certainement pas, grinça Tom en contractant les poings. S'ils veulent m'avoir, ils devront le mériter.

-Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous m'avez pourtant affirmé que vous êtes sûr d'échapper à la condamnation!

Tom pouvait-il décemment avouer à Harry qu'il lui avait menti, et qu'il ne lui suffirait nullement de payer les familles de ses victimes pour se sauver d'une lourde condamnation? Certes, il pourrait tenter de soudoyer la police ou les juges, mais ça, il ne voulait pas s'en vanter devant le gamin.

-Peut-être, mais je veux pouvoir négocier, dit-il fermement. Si je suis en position de faiblesse, ils feront de moi ce qu'ils voudront. Il est donc hors de question que j'aille me livrer à la police. Je dois me montrer plus fort qu'eux.

Harry resta un moment silencieux.

-Je me trompe, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, ou c'est moi, que vous allez marchander pour obtenir ce que vous voudrez?

-Tu ne te trompes pas, répondit Tom avec franchise, pour une fois. C'est ce que je ferai très probablement, y compris dans le but de leur soutirer de la nourriture. Tu es le seul bien qui me reste, Harry, poursuivit-il plus bas. Que pourrais-je faire valoir d'autre?

Le garçon leva vers lui ses yeux verts d'un air de défi.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, et je vous rappelle que je ne vous appartiens pas, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

« Hélas, c'est bien dommage », songea Tom avec un frisson mélancolique.

-Tu es pourtant en mon pouvoir, du moins à leurs yeux, dit-il d'une voix calme, prenant sur lui de masquer son trouble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont prêts à céder pour te récupérer, mais je peux essayer de mettre la barre très haut.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils vous fassent des cadeaux. Ils ne doivent pas tenir tant que ça à moi.

-Et tes amis? Et le pasteur?

-Mes amis, peut-être. Mais pourquoi le shérif tiendrait-il compte de leurs avis?

-C'est ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent, non?

-Il va peut-être changer d'attitude. Est-ce qu'il sait, lui, que je suis innocent?

-Aucune idée.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande comment mes amis l'ont su…, dit rêveusement le garçon.

-Sans doute n'ont-ils aucune preuve. Je suppose qu'ils ne te croient tout simplement pas capable d'avoir commis un crime.

-Il y a plus que ça. Souvenez-vous, toute la police du pays était à mes trousses, il y a peu, m'accusant d'avoir tué lord Parkinson…Sans démonstration valable de mon innocence, le shérif ne m'aurait pas préservé, sur le bateau. Il vous aurait laissé me tuer sans aucun état d'âme, j'en suis sûr.

Tom haussa les épaules.

-A quoi bon se creuser la tête? Ce n'est pas ça qui nous apportera les réponses!

Mais le garçon, les yeux dans le vague, restait sur son idée.

-Au fond, peut-être que …c'est la comtesse qui a parlé, finalement…, dit-il doucement.

Cette fois, Tom se crispa.

-Ça m'étonnerait, claqua-t-il sèchement. Je connais bien ma nièce, et sans vouloir te décevoir, elle n'est vraiment pas le genre de femme à aller se dénoncer publiquement, je te le garantis.

Le garçon sourit vaguement.

-Alors, elle s'est peut-être confessée au révérend…?, glissa-t-il, songeur.

-Imagine ce que tu veux…, grimaça Tom avec dégoût.

-Vous avez l'air contrarié. Ça vous étonne, que je me pose ces questions?

Tom se détourna et fit quelques pas nerveux.

-Mais non, mais non, soupira-t-il, c'est parfaitement normal, mon cher Harry.

Comment admettre qu'il n'aimait pas entendre le garçon parler de Narcissa ou du pasteur sur ce ton dépourvu de rancœur et d'animosité? Il eût dû au contraire s'en moquer et se préoccuper d'autre chose, vue la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais la pensée que Harry pouvait avoir de la comtesse ou de l'homme d'église une opinion favorable le dérangeait profondément.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Les mains fourrées dans les poches de ses hauts-de-chausse, il se leva et fit à son tour quelques pas dans la grotte, donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou au passage.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, demanda-t-il brusquement en se retournant vers Tom. Interpeller les hommes, là en bas, et leur ordonner de nous apporter de quoi manger?

-C'est une idée. Je pense que je vais les héler depuis la corniche. Mais tu vas venir avec moi, tout près, qu'ils te voient bien. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils me prennent pour cible…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le temps ne passait pas…Pourtant, les soins apportés à son bras avaient occupé Severus un bon moment. Le policier secouriste étant resté au château, il avait fallu lui trouver un remplaçant. Heureusement, Bill Weasley semblait avoir certaines connaissances en matière de soins aux blessés, et il avait refait le pansement du révérend après lui avoir nettoyé sa plaie avec de l'eau de mer. Rogue avait failli hurler de douleur et tourner de l'oeil, mais le jeune hautboïste, le seul des frères Weasley à faire partie du groupe campant à proximité de la grotte, lui avait affirmé que le sel désinfecterait la blessure et l'aiderait à cicatriser (n/a: _l'hygiène et la médecine, au 18__e__, j'vous jure, pfff_…!).

Puis ils avaient eu droit à une autre diversion au milieu de l'attente interminable. Un canot les avait rejoints, provenant de l'_Épervier_ et apportant toutes les affaires du Lord et de Potter. C'était le shérif lui-même qui, avant de quitter le navire, avait ordonné à Flint qu'on lui livre intégralement ce qui appartenait à l'aristocrate, prétextant qu'il y trouverait sans doute des indices et des pièces à conviction. Les matelots de l'_Épervier, _ayant rapidement affrété leur autre canot_, _n'avaient mis que peu de temps à retrouver le shérif, grâce aux indications des hommes restés dans la crique ou postés sur la falaise.

L'attention de Severus et de Bill avait été attirée par la boîte de violon que les matelots avaient posée sur le sable à côté du coffre et des sacs contenant les effets des deux fugitifs. Bill avait pris sur lui de l'ouvrir, et il en avait sorti un magnifique instrument italien.

A cette vue, Severus avait mesuré l'intelligence du Lord. L'homme n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour gagner les faveurs du jeune Potter…

Le jeune homme roux avait examiné le violon sous toutes les coutures, s'extasiant bruyamment, avant de le ranger soigneusement pour ne pas risquer de l'endommager.

-Ça doit être le Guarneri dont George m'a parlé, avait-il confié au révérend. Il paraît que le Lord l'avait promis à Harry, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés au manoir Malefoy…

-Je vois…, murmura Rogue. Une façon comme une autre d'acheter le garçon…

-Tout de même, il ne s'est pas moqué de lui…sur ce plan là, du moins…

Severus avait haussé les épaules, agacé. Il était persuadé que Potter n'était pas d'une nature vénale. Mais peut-être se trompait-il, au fond?

A présent, les heures s'égrenaient avec une lenteur insupportable. Le pasteur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi les deux fugitifs pouvaient passer leur temps, dans la grotte. Il brûlait d'intervenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne fût-ce que pour mettre un terme à cet odieux tête-à-tête.

N'en pouvant plus de rester inactif, il finit par interpeller le shérif.

-Que comptez vous faire, Gordon? Nous n'allons pas rester ainsi à attendre passivement, pendant que Potter meurt de faim et risque sa vie à tout instant entre les mains de ce forcené?

Le shérif lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?, répondit-il durement. Tout à l'heure, vous étiez le premier à dire qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir tant que votre jeune protégé était en danger!

Severus respira profondément, essayant de contenir sa nervosité. La fièvre le rendait plus irascible, il en était bien conscient. Il ne gagnerait rien à se montrer agressif.

-Je pense qu'il faut aller parlementer avec le Lord, dit-il posément, et tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a aucune autre issue pour lui que d'accepter son sort et se livrer à vous.

-Et comment, à votre avis, pourrons nous le convaincre?

-Eh bien…promettez-lui que la justice se montrera indulgente à son égard s'il se comporte raisonnablement.

-Il sait parfaitement que je n'ai, en tant que shérif, aucun moyen de peser sur les décisions de justice.

-Inventez n'importe quoi…Dites-lui que vous avez eu l'assurance du procureur que son cas se règlerait à l'amiable.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du policier.

-Me pousseriez-vous à mentir, mon révérend?

-Bien sûr! Certaines entorses à la vérité peuvent se révéler moralement défendables, quand la vie d'un innocent est en jeu.

Le shérif eut un petit rire entendu qui sonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Severus.

Mais apparemment, ses arguments avaient fait mouche. Après avoir marché de long en large sur le sable quelques minutes, Gordon revint se planter devant le pasteur.

-Très bien, dit-il sèchement. Je vais monter voir le Lord.

-Irez vous seul?

-Certainement pas. Trois de mes hommes vont m'accompagner.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Pouvez-vous me garantir que vous ne tenterez rien qui puisse porter atteinte à la sécurité du jeune Potter?

-Sa sécurité ne dépend pas de moi, mais du Lord.

-Vous avez bien compris ce que je voulais dire!

-Je ne peux rien vous certifier. Les actes de cet homme sont incontrôlables

-Dans ce cas, laissez-moi monter avec vous.

-C'est hors de question. Vous n'êtes pas en état.

Severus se sentait bouillir.

-S'il le désire, Mr Weasley peut nous accompagner, reprit Gordon d'un ton plus conciliant, en se tournant vers Bill. Il sera témoin de notre bonne volonté, et défendra les intérêts de monsieur Potter, si cela se révèle nécessaire. Etes-vous rassuré, mon révérend?

Severus grommela dans sa barbe. Selon lui, la première condition était que le shérif lui-même se montrât prudent et habile, et la présence de Bill à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à calmer son inquiétude.

Soudain, ils sursautèrent tous trois. Une voix lointaine les interpellait, semblant provenir de la falaise au dessus d'eux.

-Quand on parle du loup…, murmura Bill.

Levant les yeux, ils virent une silhouette épaisse se tenant sur la corniche, devant la grotte. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait en fait du Lord serrant le garçon contre lui. D'un même mouvement, Gordon, Rogue et Bill se rapprochèrent pour entendre ce que criait le Lord.

-Shérif Gordon! Soyez assez aimable pour nous faire monter de quoi manger!

Même à cette distance, on pouvait déceler l'ironie et la provocation dans le ton du Lord.

-Quel culot!, grogna le shérif.

Il approcha encore, jusqu'à se trouver au pied de la grotte. Severus, Bill et plusieurs hommes le suivirent.

-C'est l'occasion rêvée d'aller lui parler!, lança Severus en agrippant le bras du shérif.

Le pasteur leva les yeux et frémit. Exactement comme il l'avait fait sur le bateau, le Lord tenait Harry enlacé devant lui, plaquant un poignard contre sa gorge.

-Nous allons monter vous voir, lord Voldemort!, cria le shérif. Tenez vous tranquille!

-Vous serez les bienvenus, si vous apportez de quoi nourrir ce pauvre garçon!

Gordon grogna, puis donna quelques ordres. Un de ses hommes retourna au campement, revenant peu de temps après muni d'un sac contenant sans doute des victuailles.

Ils furent quatre à entreprendre la courte ascension jusqu'à la grotte. Severus attendait impatiemment sur la plage, guettant l'écho des voix, mais le bruit incessant du ressac couvrait tous les autres sons.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qui semblèrent durer une heure au pasteur, le premier policier réapparut, suivi de près par le shérif, puis par Bill et le quatrième homme.

Leurs mines n'étaient guère réjouies. Le shérif posa le pied sur la plage, le visage fermé, et s'écarta sans un mot pour rejoindre le campement, ignorant délibérément le pasteur.

Severus se précipita sur Bill dès que le jeune homme fut arrivé à son tour en bas.

-Alors?, souffla-t-il avec angoisse.

-Hum…Pas facile…Nous n'avons rien obtenu. Ce Voldemort est un dur à cuire.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

Bill s'essuya le front.

-Eh bien…il n'a pas lâché Harry une seconde. Le shérif lui a exposé vos arguments, au sujet de l'éventuelle indulgence de la justice, et ainsi de suite…Mais l'homme dit qu'il ne se livrera pas, à moins d'avoir la garantie de pouvoir rester en liberté. Il jure qu'il n'a commis aucun crime. Les morts du poste de police de Wick n'ont pas été assassinés de ses mains, mais par ses hommes qui n'auraient pas respecté ses ordres. Et selon ses dires, il n'avait pas l'intention d'atteindre l'officier dans le canot, il pensait envoyer un coup de semonce, mais l'homme a bougé au mauvais moment… Bref…

-C'est un comble…, grogna Severus. Et le shérif…n'a rien tenté pour s'emparer de lui, au moins?

Bill soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Gordon a craqué, murmura-t-il sombrement, il a fini par faire signe à ses hommes de se saisir du Lord, sans crier gare. J'ai dû m'interposer. Mais nous ne sauverons pas Harry une troisième fois.

Un sentiment de panique envahit Severus.

-La nourriture? Vous leur en avez laissé?, articula-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Non. Le Lord n'acceptant aucun compromis, le shérif a refusé de fléchir. Je pense qu'il reste sur son idée de les affamer pour parvenir à le faire céder.

-Il n'obtiendra qu'une chose: la mort de Potter.

-Si Voldemort tue Harry, il n'aura plus de moyen de pression. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse.

-Il le fera, hélas, s'il n'a plus rien à perdre, conclut Severus amèrement…Par pur esprit de vengeance.

Tandis qu'ils revenaient en silence vers le campement, Severus réfléchissait fébrilement. Il devait agir, indépendamment du shérif. Mais comment? Il se retourna discrètement et observa la falaise sous la corniche, évaluant la difficulté de l'ascension jusqu'à la grotte. Cela ne paraissait pas très périlleux.

Y parviendrait-il, avec son bras en écharpe?

Avant qu'il eût atteint le cercle des policiers installés autour du feu, sa décision était prise.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voici trois jours que mon courrier pour le révérend est parti. Il va sans doute le recevoir aujourd'hui…s'il se trouve encore chez lui, à Wardour. Par contre, s'il est parti pour Bristol, comme il en avait l'intention, il ne trouvera ma lettre qu'une fois rentré…ce qui retarde d'autant le jugement.

A-t-il réussi à pénétrer chez mon oncle et libérer Harry?

Mon Dieu! Je soupçonne Lucius de se douter de quelque chose… J'ai reçu une lettre de lui, me demandant de revenir dès que possible. Il veut que je lui fasse un compte rendu détaillé de mes activités ici, à Londres. A-t-il chargé un de nos domestiques de m'espionner? Je me méfie de tout le monde ici, et je ne parle à Minerva qu'en pleine rue, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Vivement que Harry me rejoigne, amené par Rogue ou un des Weasley! J'ai hâte que le garçon soit innocenté, et que tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre. Lucius ne pourra plus me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, malgré tout son pouvoir et ses relations si haut placées.

Pour l'instant, je vis au jour le jour. Ensuite, eh bien…nous verrons.

Plus que jamais, j'aspire à mener une vie normale. Les terribles angoisses de ces dernières semaines m'ont usée plus durablement que cinq années de vie insouciante.

Dans l'espoir de les chasser de mon esprit, je sors beaucoup, en compagnie d'Andromeda. Nous allons au théâtre et au concert …Hier soir, à l'opéra, elle m'a présentée à quelques uns de ses amis.

Parmi eux, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart, un homme absolument charmant… J'avoue qu'il m'a fait beaucoup d'effet…

Non seulement il est séduisant, mais il a l'allure et les manières d'un parfait gentleman…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

C'était une belle nuit de pleine lune.

Repoussant la pelisse qui le couvrait, Severus se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

Le feu était sur le point de s'éteindre. La marée était remontée, il faisait un froid glacial et l'air était chargé d'humidité.

Dans la clarté lunaire, fantasmagorique, l'eau, les rochers, la falaise paraissaient blafards, irréels, comme privés de relief et de couleur.

Tout le monde semblait dormir. Le pasteur se leva, serra son manteau autour de lui et s'écarta lentement, se dirigeant à pas feutrés vers l'endroit où étaient stockées les provisions. Un policier était posté à côté, en faction, mais la fatigue semblait avoir eu raison de lui, et il dormait profondément, dos voûté, tête baissée sur sa poitrine. Profitant de ce que le sable étouffât le bruit de ses pas, Severus avança prudemment, glissa la main dans un sac au hasard et en tira un pain, malheureusement trop gros pour qu'il pût simplement l'enfoncer dans sa poche.

Il s'éloigna doucement et, parvenu à quelque distance du campement, il fit une pause. S'aidant de ses genoux pour tenir la miche, il réussit à déchirer le pain d'une main, le réduisant en plusieurs morceaux qu'il mit dans son manteau.

Longeant la plage, il se rapprocha de la grotte. Les trois factionnaires étaient heureusement tous endormis, affalés sur le sable et roulés dans leurs capes épaisses. Severus eut un rictus désabusé. Si les fugitifs avaient voulu s'échapper, ç'eût été pour eux un jeu d'enfant...

Malgré l'éclat de la lune, il n'était pas si aisé de trouver les prises dans la paroi, surtout avec une seule main à disposition pour s'agripper. Severus manqua plus d'une fois de dégringoler. Le front baigné de sueur, il parvint enfin à la hauteur de la corniche et se hissa tant bien que mal, d'abord sur le ventre, puis sur les genoux. Reprenant son souffle, il baissa un instant les paupières, laissant passer la vague de douleur qui pulsait dans son bras, de la main jusqu'à l'épaule.

La grotte s'ouvrait sous ses yeux, noire, silencieuse, menaçante comme l'antre d'une créature monstrueuse.

Il se mit lentement debout, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit, et avança un pied avec prudence, puis l'autre, son bras valide tendu en avant à hauteur de visage de crainte de heurter quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans l'obscurité.

Son intention était de trouver Potter, de le réveiller aussi discrètement que possible, et de le faire descendre, à l'insu de lord Voldemort, ou en retenant l'homme si ce dernier venait à s'interposer.

Plus il avançait, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la grotte, plus son plan lui apparaissait comme pure folie. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ferait si sombre au fond de la caverne. Comment trouver celui qu'il cherchait? Il risquait fort de tomber sur Voldemort avant d'avoir pu atteindre Harry. En agissant ainsi, n'allait-il pas mettre le garçon en danger, au lieu de lui venir en aide?

Cependant, sa vue s'accoutumait à l'obscurité. Il s'arrêta net. Il lui semblait apercevoir une masse informe, sur le sol. Il se baissa, scrutant les ténèbres, tendant l'oreille.

A présent, il entendait respirer. Qui était étendu là? Harry? Le Lord? Ou les deux à la fois?

Au fur et à mesure que sa vision s'affinait, il comprit que la dernière hypothèse était la bonne. La masse au sol n'était pas celle d'un seul homme, mais de deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous une veste leur servant de couverture.

Harry dormait dans les bras de lord Voldemort…

Évidemment, Severus aurait dû le prévoir. Qu'ils fussent ou non amants, il était logique qu'ils cherchent la proximité, voire le contact physique, tout simplement pour lutter contre le froid.

Le pasteur n'y voyait pas assez clair pour distinguer nettement dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, et il devinait encore moins les traits de leur visages, mais il lui sembla que le garçon tournait le dos à l'homme qui le tenait pressé contre lui, un bras passé en travers de son corps.

Jusque dans le sommeil, le Lord enlaçait sa victime avec possessivité, comme pour se protéger des éventuelles attaques de ses poursuivants.

Pourtant, ne pouvait-on pas l'interpréter plutôt comme un geste affectueux, empreint de tendresse?

A cet instant, Severus s'avoua honteusement qu'il eût volontiers échangé sa place contre celle du Lord, toute précaire fût-elle.

Aurait-il un jour le bonheur de dormir en serrant ainsi contre lui le corps de celui qu'il désirait en secret? Certainement pas. Du reste, comment pouvait-il s'autoriser de telles pensées? Et le moment était vraiment mal choisi…

Que faire? S'il se rapprochait de Harry et se penchait vers lui, le garçon allait sans doute crier, effrayé…

…Ou, en tressaillant, réveiller l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras…

Alors, Severus, décidant que son idée de monter la nuit dans la grotte avait été désastreuse, et renonçant à réveiller Harry, vida simplement ses poches et avança d'un pas pour déposer les morceaux de pain tout près de la tête du garçon. Ainsi, ce dernier les trouverait à son réveil, et pourrait reprendre des forces avant que son ravisseur ne s'en empare.

Son pied buta contre un caillou.

Severus se figea, le cœur battant la chamade, l'oreille tendue, les yeux écarquillés. Seul le bruit de la mer venait habiter le silence de la grotte. Apparemment, les deux dormeurs n'avaient rien entendu. Le pasteur s'accroupit lentement, sa main tenant un morceau de pain.

-Qui est là?, chuchota alors une voix inquiète.

Severus sursauta violemment. C'était Harry qui avait parlé, il en était certain.

Le pasteur resta tapi près du sol. Il était à moins d'un mètre du garçon qui soulevait la tête, essayant de percer l'obscurité du regard.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?, dit encore l'adolescent à voix basse.

-Ne craignez rien, Potter…, murmura Severus en cherchant à saisir le bras du garçon dans l'ombre. C'est moi, Rogue…

-Rogue…?

-Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger…tenez, voyez!

Ayant attrapé l'avant bras du garçon, Severus le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il fût en mesure de toucher le pain déposé au sol.

-Oh…merci…

Harry avait pris le bout de pain et déjà, il le portait à sa bouche. Il devait être vraiment affamé. Severus devinait le contour de sa tête brune qui s'agitait, tout près de la sienne, et entendait le bruit de ses dents qui croquaient dans la croûte.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir vous dégager et venir avec moi, Potter?, chuchota nerveusement Severus.

Les bruits de mastication s'interrompirent.

-Heu…non, je ne crois pas, répondit le garçon, la bouche pleine.

-Harry…, grogna soudain une voix ensommeillée. Oh, bon sang, je me suis endormi…

Severus tressaillit. Le Lord se réveillait à son tour. Tout était perdu.

-Harry…qu'est-ce qui se passe? Avec qui parlais-tu?, dit l'aristocrate en se dressant brusquement sur son séant.

Sans souffler mot, Severus prit le poignet de Harry et tira. Mais le garçon semblait hésitant. Le pasteur comprit que le bras du Lord l'enserrait à nouveau fermement par la taille. Il était trop tard. Consterné, il lâcha le garçon et se releva, faisant un pas en arrière.

-Qui est là!, cria le Lord, menaçant.

-Calmez vous, Tom…, dit la voix de Harry. Ce n'est que le révérend. Il a apporté de quoi manger. Tenez, voici un morceau de pain.

-Hein?, s'étrangla le Lord. Rogue? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Qui vous a permis…Vous vouliez me prendre le garçon n'est-ce pas?

Toujours silencieux, Severus reculait vers la paroi la plus proche, le cœur en charpie. Dire qu'il avait été si prêt de délivrer le garçon!

-Répondez!, insista le Lord.

Severus hésita.

-Quand comprendrez vous, lord Voldemort, dit-il finalement avec froideur, que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à résister plus longtemps? Où vous conduira votre folie? Libérez Potter, et laissez le shérif faire son travail, une bonne fois pour toutes. Ou alors, filez vous-même, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai vous rattraper. Ils dorment tous, là en bas, c'est le moment idéal.

-Vous aimeriez bien, hein, que je libère ce garçon et que je m'enfuie bien loin, grinça l'homme d'un ton plein de fiel…Comme ça, vous seriez débarrassé de moi, vous pourriez vous emparer de lui à votre tour, et faire de lui ce que vous rêvez de faire, n'est-ce pas?

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?, dit Rogue d'une voix blanche.

-Allez, ne jouez pas au petit saint avec moi, vous ne trompez personne…Je sais bien ce que vous avez en tête. Eh bien, vous pouvez toujours courir! Harry m'appartient, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de poser la main sur lui…

Interloqué, Severus essayait d'assimiler les propos de l'homme quand il perçut un mouvement brusque provenant de la masse sombre au sol. Il y eut ensuite un bruit de pas précipités.

Il comprit ce qui venait de se produire. Harry s'était levé, échappant à la prise du Lord, et avait couru vers le fond de la grotte.

-Je n'appartiens à personne!, dit le garçon dans un souffle.

« Bien parlé! », songea Severus avec satisfaction. Cette réaction semblait correspondre au Harry qu'il avait connu autrefois.

Mais le Lord se levait à son tour. A présent, le révérend distinguait sa silhouette athlétique qui, au lieu d'aller rejoindre Harry, s'approchait de lui. L'aristocrate s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du pasteur, et ce dernier décida de faire face bravement.

-Vous croyez que je retiens Harry prisonnier, n'est-ce pas?, glissa l'homme d'un ton doucereux. Détrompez-vous. Le garçon reste avec moi de son plein gré.

-Pourtant, vous avez menacé de l'égorger…, grogna Severus qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr…mais ça ne veut rien dire. Harry a besoin de moi, encore plus que j'ai besoin de lui. Il ne me quittera pas.

-Je n'en crois rien. Vous exercez un chantage abominable sur ce garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?

-Il ne peut en être autrement, cracha Severus, excédé. Pourquoi Potter voudrait-il rester avec un criminel tel que vous?

-Pourquoi…?, susurra le Lord en se rapprochant encore, et soudain, sa main saisit Severus par le col, faisant sursauter le pasteur…Pourquoi? Parce qu'il m'aime…Et surtout, parce que je sais comment lui donner du _plaisir_…

-Vous êtes fou…, lâcha Severus, le ventre noué de dégoût et de peur.

Le Lord avait sorti son couteau de nulle part et le pasteur sentait à présent la lame caresser sa veine jugulaire.

-Non, je ne suis pas fou. C'est vous, qui êtes gravement inconscient, d'être venu vous jeter seul et désarmé dans la gueule du loup. Vous ne pensiez pas que je pourrais m'en prendre à vous aussi, n'est-ce pas? A moins que vous comptiez sur votre Dieu miséricordieux pour vous sauver?

Le Lord partit d'un éclat de rire cynique.

-Arrêtez, Tom…, avertit la voix de Harry. Ne lui faites pas de mal! Laissez-le s'en aller!

-Potter! Profitez-en pour filer, malheureux!, jeta Severus, tremblant de fièvre et d'angoisse.

Severus sentit que le Lord hésitait à le lâcher pour courir vers Harry et le retenir. De sa main valide, le pasteur agrippa à son tour son vis-à-vis par sa chemise. Il voulait bien mourir de la main du Lord si cela pouvait permettre au garçon de se sauver.

-Je n'ai pas peur de cet homme, Harry!, ajouta Severus. Partez, vite!

Le Lord ne bougeait plus, tendu à l'extrême. Le pasteur entendit des pas, et son cœur bondit de joie. Le garçon l'avait écouté, il allait s'enfuir et rejoindre le shérif, enfin!

Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent. Au lieu de gagner le bord de la corniche, Harry stoppa à mi parcours. Severus voyait maintenant sa silhouette se détacher sur le ciel lumineux, tournée vers eux.

-Tom, lâchez ce couteau!, dit le garçon d'un ton calme, mais plein d'autorité.

-Sûrement pas, dit le Lord entre ses dents. Si tu ne veux pas que je le tue, il faut que tu viennes ici, mon petit Harry…

-Non! Partez, Potter!, cria Severus, désespéré. N'écoutez pas son chantage, il se moque de vous!

Le Lord appuya plus fermement le couteau contre le cou de Severus.

-Harry ne me quittera pas, imbécile…, railla-t-il. Je vous l'avais dit. Il vous fait croire qu'il tient à vous, mais en fait, s'il ne part pas, c'est parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de m'abandonner. Pas vrai, Harry?

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais il approchait lentement. Il fut bientôt tout près.

-Viens, mon garçon, murmura le Lord d'un ton enjôleur, glisse-toi devant moi, entre nous deux, et je le laisserai partir, ce saint homme…

Sans retirer le couteau de la gorge de Severus, le Lord recula légèrement. Avançant encore, Harry se baissa et passa sous son bras tendu avant de se redresser, dos contre le Lord, face à Severus, qui, horrifié, avait lâché la chemise du criminel.

Son corps touchait maintenant celui du garçon. Il sentait son odeur, et sur son visage, la caresse de son souffle tiède, erratique…

Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits, mais il les imaginait, et il en était plus ému encore. Malgré lui, il devinait le contour de ses lèvres douces, son nez droit, ses joues minces et surtout, ses yeux au regard si troublant…

Le pasteur réalisa que la lame du couteau avait quitté son cou depuis quelques secondes déjà, sans qu'il s'en fût aperçu…

Le corps du garçon se rapprocha encore, pesant contre lui, comme si le Lord, derrière lui, le poussait à dessein vers l'avant.

Mon Dieu! A quoi jouait l'aristocrate?

-Allons, Rogue, ricana méchamment Voldemort. Je reconnais que vous méritez une petite faveur, en remerciement de votre geste si charitable, n'est-ce pas, Harry…? Donne lui donc un baiser, mon garçon…sur les lèvres, de préférence…

-Non…, haleta Harry, en cherchant à se dégager.

Severus sentait son sang bouillonner de fureur, de désespoir et de désir mêlés, sans compter l'inflammation douloureuse de son bras qui le rendait plus fiévreux encore.

-Arrêtez ce jeu ridicule, Voldemort!, articula-t-il en claquant des dents, repoussant avec brusquerie Harry et le Lord de sa main non bandée. Vous êtes encore plus malade que ce que je pensais.

Riant bruyamment, l'aristocrate recula d'un pas, tenant Harry enlacé. La chaleur du corps du garçon s'éloigna et Severus en ressentit un réel soulagement en même temps qu'un manque douloureux.

-Disparaissez, espèce d'hypocrite…, lança le Lord quand il eut fini de s'esclaffer. Et ne revenez plus, même pour nous apporter de quoi manger… Je ne vous ferai pas grâce une deuxième fois.

Severus eût voulu répliquer d'un ton bien cinglant. Mais il était trop abattu et mal en point pour cela. Il repartait bredouille, avec un affreux doute: le Lord disait-il vrai? Harry restait-il avec lui de son plein gré, parce qu'il aimait l'aristocrate, si habile à lui procurer du plaisir …?

La mort dans l'âme, il s'approcha du bord de la corniche et, s'agenouillant, il se tourna dos au vide, cherchant du pied la première prise à sa portée.

-Il faut l'aider, entendit-il Harry murmurer.

Mon Dieu…le garçon avait pitié de lui…devait-il en être flatté ou au contraire, terriblement humilié?

-Sûrement pas, rétorqua le Lord. Laisse-le se débrouiller. Il n'avait qu'à pas monter là haut, s'il n'est pas capable de redescendre.

-Il risque de tomber, avec un seul bras valide…

-Et alors? Il a un Dieu pour lui porter secours, non? Ne va pas me faire croire que tu tiens vraiment à lui…

Immobile, Severus tendait l'oreille. Mais il ne perçut pas la réponse que Harry prononça ensuite à mi-voix. Tremblant de nervosité et de fièvre, il descendit son deuxième pied, qui trouva tout naturellement une marche sur laquelle prendre appui…

o0o

-Cet homme est monté ici pour nous aider, vous ne comprenez pas?

-Non, il est venu pour nous séparer. Il voulait t'emmener avec lui. C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, ou tu fais exprès de jouer les naïfs.

-Vous êtes une brute, et un pervers. Je vous quitterai à la première occasion, je vous le garantis.

Le garçon se débattait pour échapper aux bras de Tom qui le maintenait contre lui tandis que Rogue disparaissait.

-Cesse de gesticuler. Pourquoi es-tu aussi furieux? Parce que j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu aux dépends de cet idiot?

-Il n'est pas idiot. Et je n'ai pas aimé du tout vos allusions et votre petit jeu. Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je l'embrasse?

Tom se mit à rire.

-Je voulais mettre en évidence ses contradictions, lui qui s'enorgueillit de présenter au monde un exemple de vertu et de bonne moralité… Quand comprendras-tu, Harry, que les hommes n'agissent jamais par amour ou par charité, mais uniquement par intérêt?

-Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité.

-Que tu es candide! Cet homme est vraiment transparent, et toi, tu ne vois rien…

-Je me moque de ce qui peut bien motiver Rogue, mais ce que je ne supporte plus, c'est que vous me traitiez comme si je vous appartenais.

Était-ce le pain qui avait redonné des forces au garçon? Ou son attachement à son ancien professeur? Quoiqu'il en fût, la colère l'enflammait, le rendant à la fois indomptable et irrésistible.

Tom craignait que dans sa fureur, Harry décidât brusquement de l'envoyer promener et de partir, aussi ne voulait-il plus le lâcher. Renforçant sa prise autour de sa taille, il essaya de prendre un ton apaisant.

-Je le sais bien, Harry, que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Mais tu es comme mon fils… Un père voudrait-il se séparer de son enfant? Souviens-toi que j'ai fait de toi mon héritier.

-Vous connaissez, vous, un père qui couche avec son fils, et qui le contraint à embrasser sur les lèvres un homme d'église ?

-Allons, Harry, c'était un simple divertissement…

-Qui n'avait rien d'amusant…

-Tu n'as aucun humour! Viens, allons nous recoucher. A propos, tu as mangé à ta faim?

-Bien sûr que non!, tempêta encore plus le garçon. Ma faim ne peut se satisfaire de deux petits morceaux de pain, qu'est-ce que vous croyez! Et si je meurs d'inanition, ce sera entièrement de votre faute…

-Allons, allons, ne dramatise pas, nous n'en sommes pas encore là…Demain sera un autre jour. Maintenant, viens t'allonger.

-Lâchez moi.

-Certainement pas, pour que tu me files entre les doigts!

-Dès que vous dormirez, je m'en irai.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne dormirai pas.

-Alors, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit…, ricana Harry.

Il avait enfin cessé de gesticuler, et Tom l'entraîna vers leur couche inconfortable. Sans doute épuisé, le garçon s'y laissa tomber, soudain mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau allongés sur la redingote, le Lord tenant Harry bien serré contre lui, et savourant une fois de plus ce contact délicieux.

Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser surprendre par le sommeil…La nuit allait être longue, surtout qu'il devrait résister à chaque instant à l'envie torturante d'arracher au garçon ses vêtements et de le posséder longuement, voluptueusement, peut-être, hélas, pour la dernière fois…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait la bouche sèche et le corps affreusement endolori. Dans son oreille, le Lord criait des mots incompréhensibles, le soulevant pour le forcer à se redresser. Il le serrait si fort contre lui qu'il l'étranglait à moitié.

Tout en se mettant péniblement sur pied, abasourdi, le garçon regarda autour de lui. Il faisait jour, et plusieurs hommes se tenaient autour d'eux dans la grotte. Parmi eux, Harry reconnut le shérif. Par contre, ni Bill, ni le révérend ne faisaient partie du groupe.

-Allons, suivez-nous, lord Voldemort. Ne faites plus d'histoires. Cette farce a assez duré!

-Vous ne m'aurez pas de cette manière! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Je tuerai plutôt le garçon. Voyez, j'ai toujours mon couteau!

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

Les hommes s'étaient mis à avancer. Le Lord recula, traînant un Harry titubant avec lui. Il se trouvèrent bientôt acculés contre le mur humide, au fond de la grotte, là où Harry avait tracé ses portées à musique.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de sentir le couteau venir à nouveau taquiner sa gorge de sa pointe effilée.

-N'avancez plus!, menaça le Lord, hagard.

Mais les hommes ne l'écoutaient pas. L'un d'eux était armé d'un pistolet, les autres portaient des épées et des poignards.

-Rendez vous, lord Voldemort! Vous n'avez plus aucune chance de vous en sortir!

Le Lord tremblait violemment. Malgré son état d'abrutissement, Harry avait compris que cette fois, sa propre vie était vraiment en jeu. Les hommes du shérif étaient déterminés à parvenir à leurs fins, et n'hésiteraient plus à le sacrifier, lui, l'insignifiant gamin. Affolé, il tenta de dégager ses mains pour saisir le poignet du Lord, mais ce dernier bloquait ses membres supérieurs dans l'étau de son bras.

-Je vais égorger ce garçon, si vous approchez encore!, rugit l'homme d'un ton vibrant de colère et de désespoir.

-Eh bien…tuez-le, chantonna le shérif avec un sourire narquois, faisant un pas en avant.

Épouvanté, Harry se raidit. Les hommes n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres.

-Adieu, Harry…mon bien-aimé…, murmura le Lord dans un souffle.

La lame était si bien aiguisée que le garçon la sentit à peine tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa chair…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Non, ne me tuez pas! Les reviews sont là pour les insultes, les réclamations et autres réactions plus ou moins pacifiques. Quant au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop à quel moment je pourrai le publier, vu mon emploi du temps quelque peu surchargé. Ne m'en voulez pas si je suis en retard!**

**Alia**: Merci beaucoup pour ta présence et ton soutien! Biz!

**Kyara**: Ah oui, je sais, difficile d'avoir du Lord une appréciation cohérente. Il est tellement contradictoire! -Que ça n'aille pas trop vite entre Harry et Severus, si ces deux là doivent finir ensemble? Hé hé hé…tu me connais, n'est-ce pas? Si cela se produit, ce sera le sujet d'une deuxième fic, ne t'inquiète pas (autant te dire que ça prendra son temps).-Narcissa et Drago? Oui, tu auras bientôt de leurs nouvelles, patience! En tout cas, merci à toi! Bisous!

**Loan**: Oh, quelle belle review! Tu me combles! Eh bien, oui, Harry est lié au Lord par un sentiment complexe, il est en quelque sorte pris au piège, un peu comme l'a été Neville avant lui. C'est une spécialité du Lord, de savoir rendre de très jeunes gens dépendants de lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. On verra où cela le (les?) conduira, hum…-J'adore toutes ces fins que tu imagines, et c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, tu me tentes avec des possibilités qui seraient absolument géniales, mais que je n'ai pas envisagées…Ah, cruel dilemme!- Nous reverrons bientôt Narcissa, Drago, Neville, Luna, Mulciber et les autres, mais pour l'instant, je me concentre sur les évènements de la plage. Sinon, mes chapitres seraient interminables.- Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Ginny, la pauvre ? * _Molly sifflote d'un air innocent_* - En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait un bien fou!

**Une Potterienne**: Ah, oui, un film, ça me plairait! Il faudrait trouver un volontaire prêt à monter ce projet, je serais partante pour le scénario, hi hi hi…!! Pour ce qui est des dessins, je ne suis pas très douée, il faudrait là aussi dénicher quelqu'un qui propose des représentations…à vrai dire, l'image que je me fais des personnages reste assez floue. Pour ce qui est du Lord, je sais qu'il est brun, grand et vigoureux, séduisant…je lui vois un visage aux traits réguliers et plutôt durs (mâchoire carrée, etc…). Je connais mal les acteurs, mais si j'en vois un qui correspond à ça, je le noterai dans ma prochaine RAR, promis!!-Le Lord ne fait pas une demande en mariage à Harry, mais plutôt une proposition « d'adoption » (puisqu'il voudrait en faire son héritier), ce qui le place en position de père incestueux. Mais évidemment, lui qui n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un être moral, ça ne le gêne pas plus que ça…- Voilà, merci encore pour tes commentaires passionnants, et à bientôt!

**Cmoa**: Hi hi hi…oui, dans quelle position seront-ils? La réponse dans ce chapitre (tu seras peut-être déçue!). Merci!!

**Choupi**: Hello! Bienvenue sur cette fic. Bon, combien de chapitres encore? Hmmm…je ne sais pas, mais il n'y en aura plus beaucoup je pense. (entre trois et cinq?) Sinon, j'envisage d'écrire une suite, mais ce n'est pas non plus bien certain. A bientôt!

**Low**: Moi, je la trouve très « top », au contraire, ta review, et oui, j'aime être encouragée. Alors…un grand merci à toi!

**Sophie**: Alors, pas prête à te lancer dans une traduction? Dommage (ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas)!! Merci pour ton soutien, bises!

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous! Je ne pensais pas réussir à publier un nouveau chap' aujourd'hui, et puis finalement, en voici un, et bien long, en plus… Vous m'avez tellement bien traitée de sadique, hum… (vous allez finir par croire que l'insulte est efficace, avec moi!)**

**Mille mercis aux reviewers. Votre soutien me stimule énormément.**

**CHAPITRE VINGT NEUF**

Tom se figea. Il était incapable d'enfoncer plus profondément le couteau dans la gorge de Harry.

Pourtant, il préférait mille fois tuer le garçon plutôt que devoir se séparer de lui… Mais non, décidément, quelque chose de plus fort que sa volonté retenait son bras…

-…Je n'y arrive pas…, s'avoua-t-il, sidéré de sa propre faiblesse.

Profitant de cette ultime hésitation, les policiers se jetèrent sur lui.

Tom lâcha en même temps Harry et le couteau. L'objet tomba à terre, faisant entendre un tintement métallique. Le garçon fut aussitôt attrapé par un des policiers qui le tira violemment à lui.

Il était désormais inutile de chercher à se débattre, Tom le savait. Quand ils l'empoignèrent par les deux bras, il se laissa faire, le regard posé sur Harry qui s'éloignait, titubant.

Son « bien-aimé ». C'était bien ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé, à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à le tuer. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres de leur propre initiative, sans passer par la case de sa conscience.

C'était pourtant des mots inconnus de lui jusqu'alors. Il n'en soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il fallait croire que certains mots disposaient d'un pouvoir singulier, leur permettant de s'introduire de force, à la faveur de circonstances favorables, dans le vocabulaire des individus récalcitrants…

Tom réalisa brutalement que l'adolescent saignait abondamment. Sa chemise claire était maculée de rouge, et la tâche s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Voyant que le policier l'entraînait, le poussant sans ménagement devant lui pour le faire descendre, Tom eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles.

-Harry!, cria-t-il avec force, je n'oublierai pas ma promesse! Dès que je serai libre, je te retrouverai, et je ferai de toi mon héritier!

Le garçon avait orienté la tête vers lui, tout en s'accroupissant au bord de la corniche. Il était terriblement pâle. Son regard vert accrocha le sien quelques secondes. Il ne répondit pas aux paroles du Lord, et bientôt, se détournant, il commença à descendre. Un instant plus tard, il avait complètement disparu.

-Je crains que vous ne soyez pas libre de sitôt, lord Voldemort, grinça ironiquement le shérif. Mais en attendant que la justice fasse son travail, je dois vous ramener au poste de police. Vous allez descendre bien gentiment avec nous.

Tom haussa les épaules. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Sans doute celui de la défaite…

Les policiers lui firent enfiler sa redingote, puis fixèrent une corde serrée autour de l'un de ses poignets. Visiblement, ils redoutaient qu'il leur faussât compagnie.

Maintenant qu'on lui avait enlevé Harry, Tom n'avait plus l'énergie de résister. Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas ressentie jusque là, la faim le tenaillait soudain, ainsi que les effets du manque de sommeil. Il se laissa guider jusqu'en bas, et quand il eut touché le sable du pied, il ne tenta pas de se débattre tandis que les policiers lui liaient les mains derrière le dos.

C'était pourtant une cuisante humiliation pour lui, aristocrate de haute naissance, de se trouver ainsi rabaissé à cette situation avilissante…mais il se tenait les épaules droites et la tête haute. Que ces imbéciles comprennent qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et que d'ici peu, il retrouverait sa position dominante, et les écraserait tous sans aucun remord !

Il cherchait Harry des yeux. Il ne le vit pas, mais aperçut un attroupement, près du feu. Il grimaça. Le pasteur devait être en train de s'activer à son chevet, jouant les héros devant le garçon…

Quelle importance…? Quoiqu'il fît, le révérend, avec son air bougon, son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras, n'obtiendrait jamais les faveurs du jeune musicien. Tom en était persuadé.

On fit monter le prisonnier sur un cheval, et le shérif, escorté de pas moins de huit hommes, prit la direction de la patrouille devant conduire Tom au poste de police de Bristol…

o0o0o0o0o

Severus fulminait.

Au petit jour, tout en prenant la tasse de thé que lui présentait avec empressement un de ses hommes, le shérif avait décrété qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à l'assaut de la grotte. Il avait catégoriquement refusé que le pasteur ou même Bill prissent part à l'expédition, prétextant qu'il fallait mettre fin à une situation devenue grotesque et qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour venir à bout du Lord: lui présenter un front uni, dur et inflexible.

N'ayant pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, le pasteur était dans un état d'épuisement et d'énervement extrêmes. Son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir. Et la scène qu'il avait vécue dans la grotte passait et repassait en boucle dans son esprit surchauffé.

La question qu'il se posait continuellement était la suivante: Harry était-il resté auprès du Lord parce qu'il ne voulait effectivement pas quitter l'aristocrate, ou plutôt pour le sauver, lui, Rogue, des griffes du dangereux criminel?

Hélas, il n'avait pour l'instant aucun moyen d'y répondre…

Dès qu'il eut fini de se restaurer, le shérif monta jusqu'à la grotte avec ses hommes. Fou d'inquiétude, Severus se rapprocha, surveillé par les factionnaires aux visages envahis de barbe naissante. Les hommes avaient pour consigne de ne laisser passer personne.

Cinq minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées qu'un policier réapparaissait au bord de la corniche et commençait à redescendre. Quelqu'un le suivait. Severus retint un cri de joie en reconnaissant Harry.

Le garçon lui tournait le dos tandis qu'il descendait. Il ne portait pas de veste. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus indisciplinés que de coutume, et ses mouvements semblaient étrangement maladroits et saccadés. Quand il fut plus proche, le pasteur vit que ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Il paraissait sur le point de lâcher prise à tout instant.

A peine eut-il touché le sol du pied qu'il s'écroula. Le policier qui l'avait précédé se précipita vers lui, suivi de près par les trois factionnaires. Mais Severus avait eu le temps de voir le garçon de face, tandis que son corps tournait sur lui-même en s'effondrant sur le sable.

Il était couvert de sang. Était-ce le sien, ou celui du Lord?

Cette fois, Severus poussa un cri d'horreur et se jeta lui aussi en avant, comme Bill, qui entre-temps l'avait rejoint. Mais avant d'avoir pu approcher le garçon ensanglanté, le pasteur sentit ses propres forces l'abandonner, et il vacilla sur ses jambes qui semblaient refuser de le porter.

Tombant à genoux dans le sable, il attendit quelques secondes en fermant les yeux que son malaise s'estompât. Puis, se remettant sur pieds péniblement, il avança tant bien que mal, la vue brouillée.

Les policiers avaient pris Harry sous les aisselles et par les jambes, et le transportaient précautionneusement vers le campement.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Malgré son étourdissement, Harry avait gardé conscience. Il comprit qu'on le soulevait pour le déposer près du feu. On l'étendit ensuite sur une couverture. Des hommes se mirent à s'affairer autour de lui. Il reconnut parmi eux Bill Weasley. Le jeune homme lui enleva sa chemise, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, puis entreprit de nettoyer sa blessure avec de l'eau bouillie.

Il aperçut également le visage du pasteur qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il ne voyait pas, essayait de lui faire avaler une boisson chaude en lui soulevant la tête et le buste avec précaution. Il but docilement, et son regard rencontra celui du révérend, attentif et soucieux. Il esquissa comme malgré lui un vague sourire, histoire de le rassurer. L'homme n'y répondit pas. Son visage contracté était blême et creusé.

Comme tout tournait devant les yeux du garçon, il baissa les paupières. Il devinait que son état de faiblesse était dû non seulement à la privation de nourriture, mais aussi et surtout à l'hémorragie. Pourtant, le Lord ne l'avait pas gravement blessé, il en était certain.

Il n'avait qu'une petite coupure, n'est-ce pas? Il la sentait à peine…une simple égratignure…Mais pourquoi diable saignait-elle autant?

Les yeux fermés, il laissa ses pensées divaguer tandis que Bill bandait sa blessure avec des morceaux de drap propre qu'il déchirait au fur et à mesure et faisait passer sous son aisselle avant de remonter derrière son cou, en diagonale.

Que lui arrivait-il? Il ressentait comme un immense désert intérieur. Comme si, en lui, un noeud à la fois embrouillé et tendu à l'extrême eût brusquement lâché, le laissant pantois, physiquement et moralement épuisé …

Le Lord…le Lord n'était plus là, près de lui, avec lui, contre lui, autour de lui…Omniprésent, enveloppant, envahissant…à la fois odieux, cruel, tyrannique, joueur et sensuel… son emprise sur lui, si puissante, avait cédé, pour finalement se volatiliser.

Harry aurait dû en ressentir un immense soulagement.

Pourtant, il réalisait avec stupeur que cette soudaine absence ne créait que le vide en lui, et une sorte de désespoir diffus, inexplicable…Comment cet homme avait-il pu prendre une telle place dans sa vie?

-Tu vas voir, ça ira, Harry, grommelait Bill tout en s'appliquant à réussir son bandage. La blessure n'est pas méchante. Elle est propre et nette, bien qu'un peu trop profonde à mon goût… il va peut-être falloir recoudre…Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas touché une artère, ce salaud…

-Il a essayé de le tuer, n'est-ce pas?, dit le révérend entre ses dents.

-Je ne sais pas…Non, je ne pense pas, en fait. S'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, il s'y serait pris autrement. A mon avis, il a plutôt cherché à faire peur à Gordon.

-Gordon s'en moquait…

-Bien sûr…, soupira Bill en soulevant légèrement Harry pour lui enfiler une grande chemise propre au dessus de son bandage, qui, déjà se tâchait de sang.

Harry rouvrit les yeux.

-Attention, ne le remuez pas trop, grogna Rogue. A ce régime, sa blessure ne se fermera jamais…

-Je fais ce que je peux! Il fait trop froid pour qu'il reste à moitié nu…

Quand le garçon fut habillé, Bill l'étendit à nouveau sur la couverture, et en remonta une autre sur lui.

-Ça va, Harry?

-Oui…merci

-De rien, mon vieux. J'espère que tu seras bientôt assez remis pour reprendre ton violon. Tu sais qu'on a récupéré le Guarneri?

Bizarrement, Harry sentit quelque chose en lui se crisper.

-Il…ne m'appartient pas, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée comme s'il allait pleurer.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, nous le rapporterons à Manderley…

Harry pinça les lèvres, et Rogue se racla la gorge. Il y eut un silence.

-Bill…, chuchota Harry après un moment, pris d'une pensée subite.

Le hautboïste se pencha vers lui, tendant l'oreille.

-Dans la grotte…j'avais écrit de la musique. Sur le mur…

-Oh!

Bill et le révérend échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Oui…eh bien?, reprit Bill avec douceur.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais…, commença Harry, avant de refermer les yeux, le temps de reprendre des forces.

-Quoi? Monter là haut, et recopier ce que tu as écrit?

-Ouais…s'il te plaît…

-Bien sûr, Harry. J'y vais tout de suite. Mon révérend, vous restez avec lui? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien?

-Ça va, ça va. Ne perdez pas de temps, Weasley. Vous avez du papier, et de quoi écrire?

-Euh…non.

-Demandez ce qu'il faut aux policiers. Sinon, il doit y avoir le nécessaire dans le coffre du Lord ou le sac de Potter.

Bill s'éloigna, et Rogue prit sa place auprès de Harry. Le garçon leva un instant les yeux vers lui, puis les referma. Il y eut un silence.

-De quelle manière avez-vous été blessé…?, murmura soudain Harry, les yeux clos.

L'homme parut hésiter.

-Eh bien…en me battant…contre un…oh, c'est une histoire trop compliquée, Potter. Je vous raconterai ça plus tard, quand nous irons mieux, vous et moi.

Ils se turent un moment, puis Harry revint à la charge.

-Vous devez terriblement m'en vouloir…Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, pour m'aider, et vous voilà blessé… C'est grave?

-Pas tant que ça. Sûrement moins que votre propre blessure.

-Comment vous êtes vous trouvé embarqué dans cette… je veux dire, pourquoi êtes vous parti à ma recherche?

Le garçon avait rouvert les yeux, scrutant le visage de l'homme. Il le vit se crisper.

-Les Weasley ne voulaient pas vous laisser tomber, Potter, maugréa-t-il. J'ai…disons, accepté de les soutenir dans l'adversité.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, plus long que les précédents.

-Qui vous a appris que j'étais innocent?, interrogea encore Harry dans un souffle.

Une nouvelle fois, Rogue sembla hésiter, puis fit une grimace.

-Ceci aussi est une longue histoire. Attendez d'être remis pour l'entendre.

Harry referma les yeux. Il n'apprendrait décidément rien du révérend. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance avec les frères Weasley…?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus avait vu partir le Lord avec un immense soulagement. Sa satisfaction eût été totale si l'état de Harry ne lui avait semblé aussi préoccupant. Pourtant, Bill Weasley ne paraissait pas trop inquiet, mais le révérend ne serait rassuré qu'au moment où le garçon aurait consulté un vrai médecin.

Les questions que lui posait Harry l'embarrassaient. Comment lui avouer les vraies raisons de sa présence ici? Et à quoi bon lui révéler que la comtesse s'était confiée à lui, reconnaissant courageusement qu'elle avait elle-même assassiné Parkinson?

Severus se détendit légèrement quand le garçon referma les yeux. Son regard vert, cerné d'ombres bleutées sous les longs cils noirs, le troublait trop profondément pour son bien...

Le garçon s'était-il endormi? Il ne bougeait plus et semblait respirer paisiblement.

Comment ressentait-il le fait d'être séparé du Lord? En était-il heureux? Savourait-il sa toute nouvelle liberté?

Ou se sentait-il au contraire triste, perdu… abandonné?

Son visage fatigué ne reflétait aucune émotion.

Jamais Severus n'avait eu l'occasion de l'admirer ainsi en toute tranquillité. Et il en profitait, avec un léger sentiment de honte. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de répréhensible. Ne l'avait-on pas chargé de surveiller le jeune blessé…?

Cela justifiait-il le fait qu'il le dévorât ainsi des yeux?

Severus releva un instant la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Personne ne s'occupait d'eux. Les policiers qui n'étaient pas partis avec le shérif étaient en train de s'affairer, démontant et rangeant le campement. Quant à Bill, il était monté jusqu'à la grotte.

Aussi Severus pouvait-il tout à loisir contempler les traits du jeune musicien, essayant de comprendre leur mystère, tentant de les déchiffrer comme on aborde une partition neuve, cherchant à analyser ce qui les rendait aussi séduisants…

Et ce faisant, il réalisait que cette beauté ne tenait qu'à peu de choses…la forme du visage, peut-être…la courbe des sourcils…le dessin des lèvres charnues sans être épaisses…la hauteur du front…En un mot, des proportions parfaites qui eussent semblé ordinaires si le regard tour à tour profond et espiègle du garçon ne leur eussent apporté quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui avait le don de troubler et d'émouvoir Severus.

Malgré lui, il revivait la scène de la nuit, dans la grotte, quand le Lord avait diaboliquement poussé le garçon contre lui, exigeant qu'il l'embrassât sur les lèvres…Qu'eût fait Severus, si le garçon avait accepté de se soumettre? Eût-il seulement trouvé la force et le courage de le repousser?

Il s'imagina un instant goûtant ces lèvres douces, les caressant langoureusement de sa langue, s'introduisant lentement entre elles…Avant de se reprendre, maudissant la sourde excitation qui s'était aussitôt emparée de lui à cette -trop délicieuse- évocation.

De toute façon, le garçon avait refusé de s'exécuter. Quoi d'étonnant à cela? Harry le détestait depuis des années. De plus, il haïssait sans doute son visage et son apparence physique en général. Severus pouvait-il seulement espérer rivaliser avec des êtres aussi séduisants que le Lord, la comtesse ou même la petite Weasley?

L'idée de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien professeur avait dû dégoûter l'adolescent jusqu'à l'écoeurement. Il s'était débattu, cherchant à échapper autant à Severus qu'à celui qui exigeait de lui une pareille humiliation. Et ainsi, il avait fait plaisir au Lord tout en blessant -sans doute inconsciemment- Severus au cœur…

Autre chose encore préoccupait gravement le pasteur: le garçon avait forcément entendu et compris ce qu'avait dit le Lord au sujet des motivations profondes de Severus. L'aristocrate l'avait accusé de vouloir lui prendre Harry pour pouvoir en profiter lui-même. Il lui avait clairement reproché de désirer secrètement son ancien élève.

A cette pensée, Severus s'empourpra. Comment le Lord avait-il réussi à lire aussi facilement en lui? Était-il si transparent? Ou l'homme avait-il simplement reporté sur le pasteur ses propres obsessions, sans chercher plus loin, tombant juste dans ses pronostics par le plus pur des hasards ?

Mais comment le garçon le considèrerait-il désormais, après avoir entendu ces insinuations très directes? Severus n'oserait plus le regarder en face. Du coup, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option: se comporter encore plus froidement avec lui qu'autrefois, pour éteindre les soupçons que le garçon ne manquerait pas de concevoir à son égard.

Cependant, une froideur excessive ne serait-elle pas en elle-même suspecte, maintenant que l'aristocrate avait semé ses idées perverses dans l'esprit du garçon?

-Comment va-t-il, mon révérend?, dit soudain Bill en se rasseyant à ses côtés, le faisant tressaillir.

-Il n'a pas bougé. Je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

-Regardez ce que j'ai recopié…

Severus prit les deux feuillets que lui tendait Bill. Le jeune Weasley avait tracé des portées à la va-vite, et y avait reporté les graffitis de Harry. Severus distingua une ligne de chant et, en dessous, un accompagnement de basse chiffrée.

-Qu'en pensez vous?, demanda-t-il à mi voix, n'ayant pas la concentration nécessaire pour la lire et l'analyser.

-Absolument magnifique…, murmura Bill, en regardant Harry qui n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Mais ce n'est qu'un début…

Severus pensa au quatuor dont il avait récupéré la partition au poste de police de Wick. Il fut tenté d'en parler à Bill, mais se retint. C'était un secret entre Harry et lui. Bientôt, il pourrait la remettre au garçon en mains propres…Il imagina la scène, il vit les yeux lumineux du garçon rencontrant les siens, pleins de surprise et de reconnaissance, et tout son corps se réchauffa à cette pensée, son cœur se remplissant d'une joyeuse impatience…

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Allons, mon révérend! Laissez vous faire! Vous êtes dans un état lamentable. Si on ne vous soigne pas tout de suite correctement, vous allez y rester, permettez-moi de vous le dire. A moins que vous ne préfériez être amputé d'un bras?

Severus ferma les yeux et serra les dents tandis que la femme défaisait son pansement. La douleur était atroce.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, reprit l'énergique mère Chourave, cuisinière de son état. J'en ai vu passer, des blessés, depuis que je travaille ici. Déjà, je vais commencer par vous faire boire une décoction d'écorce de saule. Vous avez une fièvre de cheval, ça vous soulagera.

Severus avala le liquide qu'elle lui présentait, puis se laissa sagement manipuler, écoutant le babillage de la femme d'abord distraitement, puis plus attentivement.

-Ah, je ne vous dis pas, quelle aventure!, s'exclamait-elle tout en désinfectant sa blessure avec de l'alcool, faisant grimacer le pasteur. Il s'en est passé, des choses, ici, depuis que ce garçon est arrivé au château…je veux parler du jeune Harry, le petit violoniste que vous êtes venu chercher.

-A propos, où est-il, maintenant?, interrompit Severus. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'on nous a ramenés ici…

-Oh, il est là haut, dans une chambre. Il se repose. Je l'ai soigné en priorité, le Lord l'avait salement amoché. C'est moi-même qui ai recousu sa plaie. Cinq beaux points de suture… Il s'en sortira avec une mignonne petite cicatrice en bas du cou, s'il reste tranquille et ne fait pas l'idiot. Mais c'est un garçon raisonnable, je ne m'inquiète plus pour lui. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il nous en a fait voir, lui alors!

-Vraiment?

-Ah ça, je m'en suis fait, du souci pour lui, mon révérend. Je n'aimais pas du tout comment ça se passait, avec le Lord. Vous savez, je ne suis pas aveugle, et cet homme, je le connais depuis des années. Je sais de quelle manière il traite les jeunes gens qu'il fait venir ici.

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus, déjà accéléré par la fièvre, s'emballa dangereusement.

-Que voulez-vous dire?, murmura-t-il.

-Eh bien… les garçons qui l'intéressent…il s'arrange pour les rendre fous… Il sait si bien y faire qu'il en fait ses esclaves, prêts à mourir pour lui…Vous me comprenez, mon révérend…? Oh ça, c'est trop fort, je n'arrive pas à parler de lui au passé! Que voulez-vous, je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir, le bougre, et revenir bientôt reprendre possession de ses biens comme si de rien n'était!

Tremblant de fièvre, Severus se taisait, mais il guettait intensément les expressions du visage rond de la femme tandis qu'elle lui dispensait ses soins d'une main de maître.

-Vous savez, c'est un charmeur, reprit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Ses victimes, il se débrouille pour se les attacher, et ensuite, il les manipule comme il veut. Il a agi ainsi avec des gamins du coin, des paysans, ou même des voyous qu'il ramenait de la ville, et qui ont disparu ensuite, sans laisser de traces…C'est-ce qu'il a fait aussi avec Neville.

-Neville?

-Le jeune esclave noir qu'il a fait venir de la plantation. Vous l'avez rencontré?

-Oui, je l'ai aperçu.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui en a fait voir, à ce pauvre garçon, mon révérend! Ça n'empêchait pas le gamin de lui être reconnaissant de l'avoir arraché à sa condition de travailleur forcé… Mais attention, le Lord n'était pas seul. Son ami Mulciber, le peintre, est encore pire que lui, dans le genre dépravé…Alors, quand ils s'y mettent à deux, je vous laisse imaginer…Le peu que Neville a raconté, ça m'a donné envie de vomir!

-Mon Dieu…

-Voilà, il fallait que je vide mon sac, mon révérend. Vous êtes un saint homme, vous garderez tout ça pour vous, n'est-ce pas? Vous savez, ici, personne n'osait rien dire, de peur des représailles…

-Vous n'en avez pas parlé aux policiers?

-Pour l'instant, on ne m'a rien demandé. Je sais qu'ils sont en train d'interroger tout le monde, les domestiques, Hagrid, Mulciber, Croupton, et aussi Pettigrew, le musicien…ah, et j'oubliais Drago Malefoy, son petit-neveu. Je ne sais pas ce qui va en ressortir, de tous ces interrogatoires…

-Et…pour en revenir au jeune Potter, risqua Severus, mal à l'aise…je veux dire, comment cela s'est-il passé entre lui et le Lord ?

-Oh, Harry… avec lui, c'était un peu différent. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour ce garçon, mon révérend. Je crois qu'il était plus fort que les autres. Il a su tenir tête au Lord, il a résisté, longtemps. A mon avis, il considérait qu'il était là pour jouer du violon, pas pour se mettre au lit avec le patron. Mais finalement, le Lord a eu raison de lui. Il l'a eu au chantage, si j'ai bien compris.

-Au chantage?

-Oui, mon révérend, c'est comme je vous le dis. Harry en avait tellement assez d'être harcelé qu'il s'est enfui avec Luna, ma nièce. Mais le Lord a eu vite fait de les rattraper, aidé de sa bande de brigands, et il a décidé de livrer la petite en pâture à Carrow, une brute infâme, en guise de sanction. Oh, ça oui, quand je vous disais que le maître est un scélérat! Du coup, Harry a pris la défense de ma nièce. Il a promis au Lord qu'il se soumettrait à lui si le patron renonçait à la punir. Vous savez, si je connais cette histoire, c'est que Luna m'a tout raconté. Elle a été témoin de la scène, alors, vous voyez, je n'invente rien. Eh oui, je l'aime comme ma fille, cette petite. Et c'est pour sauver son honneur que le garçon a cédé au Lord. Ah ça, pour sûr qu'elle lui en a été reconnaissante! Un bon petit gars, je vous le dis, moi!

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le séjour de Harry à Manderley avait été plus horrible encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Et…le peintre…, demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Quoi, le peintre?

-Eh bien…s'en est-il pris à Potter, lui aussi…?

La mère Chourave eut un rire sec.

-Ah, pour ça, je n'en sais rien, mon révérend. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Mulciber a fait un portrait de Harry en saint Sébastien, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire à ce sujet…Maintenant, ce qu'il fabriquait d'autre dans son atelier, je ne peux vous le raconter. On ne m'invitait pas à venir assister aux séances de pose. Ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que le Lord et Mulciber étaient de vieux complices, compagnons de débauche depuis bien longtemps.

-Je vois…et Pettigrew, dans tout ça?

-Pettigrew, le maître de musique? Oh, lui, je pense qu'il n'a rien à voir là dedans. Par contre, j'ai appris sur lui certaines choses qui m'ont horrifiée…

Severus ne dit rien, mais leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est encore Luna qui m'a renseignée. Elle a surpris récemment une conversation entre Pettigrew et le peintre, cette crapule de Mulciber. Ils disaient que le Lord voulait prendre Harry comme héritier pour se faire pardonner d'avoir tué ses parents.

Abasourdi, Severus saisit brusquement l'avant bras de la femme de sa main valide.

-Le Lord… aurait tué James et Lily Potter?, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Les parents de Harry, désolée, je ne connais pas leurs prénoms. Oui, il semblerait. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est bon que je vous raconte tout cela, mon révérend. Je vois bien l'effet que ça vous fait. Votre fièvre va remonter.

-Au contraire, elle remontera encore plus si vous n'allez pas au bout de vos révélations. Dites moi tout ce que vous savez à ce sujet. C'est très important…

-Si je vous parle ainsi, c'est que je vois que vous aimez bien ce garçon. Moi aussi, je le porte dans mon coeur, depuis qu'il s'est dévoué pour garder sauf l'honneur de ma petite Luna.

-Allez-y, s'impatienta Severus.

-J'y viens, j'y viens, mon révérend, calmez vous, les émotions excessives ne sont pas recommandées dans des cas comme le vôtre.

-Alors, ne me faites pas languir, je vous prie.

-Bien sûr! Voici le fin mot de l'histoire. D'après ce qu'a compris Luna, le père de Harry était autrefois un ami de Pettigrew, et il serait venu le remplacer un soir où il était malade pour animer une fête, ici même, à Manderley, il y a seize ans environ. A cette occasion, il aurait assisté à une rixe, au cours de laquelle le Lord se serait battu contre un de ses invités et l'aurait assassiné d'un coup d'épée. Par la suite, le crime aurait été maquillé en accident. Ce Mr Potter, qui avait tout vu, aurait pris la route le soir même pour rentrer chez lui, sans songer à réclamer son dû, tellement il était choqué. Mais voilà que trois jours plus tard, lui et sa femme mouraient dans un incendie criminel… Vous me suivez? Et ce serait Pettigrew qui aurait révélé au Lord le lieu de résidence de son ami Potter… C'est vraiment moche, de la part d'un ami, n'est-ce pas?

-Mon Dieu…, souffla Severus.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Enfin, il avait la réponse aux questions qu'il se posait depuis si longtemps…C'était le Lord qui avait fait de Harry un orphelin…Et Pettigrew, le traître, avait livré les parents de Harry, ses soi-disant amis…

Lily était morte par sa faute…

-Harry est-il au courant?, murmura-t-il.

-Oh, non, je ne crois pas. Mais il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le malheureux.

C'était une révélation atroce, et pourtant, le pasteur se sentait étrangement satisfait. Il tenait enfin l'argument qui détacherait définitivement Harry du Lord, dans l'hypothèse où le garçon serait encore secrètement lié à lui…

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Comment te sens-tu, Harry?

-Ça va… Et toi?… Assieds-toi!

Neville regardait attentivement Harry allongé sur le lit. Il hésita, puis prit la chaise que le garçon lui désignait.

-Moi, je n'ai pas été blessé…, dit-il doucement. C'est vrai, que c'est le Lord qui t'a fait ça?

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi? Il t'aimait bien, pourtant…

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander…, soupira amèrement Harry. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé, pour toi? Ils t'ont laissé tranquille?

-De qui parles-tu? De la police?

Harry cligna des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Il n'avait pas le droit de bouger la tête.

-Bah oui, ils m'ont posé quelques questions, et c'est tout.

Il y eut un silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant?, reprit Neville. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, avec tes amis?

-Je suppose…Quand je serai en état de voyager. Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'autre?…Mais toi? Tu n'as pas de lieu où aller…tu n'as pas de famille dans le pays…

-La mère Chourave me propose de venir chez elle…

-Oh, très bien. Ça te plaît?

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix…Et je suis content de rester avec Luna.

-Elle doit être heureuse, elle aussi…, sourit Harry.

Neville haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux.

-Je t'avais promis de t'apprendre la musique, tu te rappelles?, reprit le blessé avec douceur.

-Oui…la vie en a voulu autrement…

-Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu viendras me retrouver à Wardour. Là bas, il y a une école de musique, tu pourras chanter et apprendre un instrument.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu rends quelques services, ça payera tes études. C'est ce que j'ai fait moi aussi, au début.

Il y eut un silence, puis Neville dit à voix basse:

-Il ne te manque pas?

Harry le regarda. Il avait compris le sens de la question, mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

-Tu veux dire…?, commença-t-il.

-Le Lord…il ne te manque pas?

Le blessé détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il serra les poings.

-…Non, je ne crois pas…, murmura-t-il rageusement, essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Et à toi?

-Oh si…Tout le temps. Tu sais quoi? Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira?

-Ça se peut. Il est malin, non? Et en plus, il est riche. Alors…

-J'espère!…Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il soit condamné! Par contre, le peintre, il peut finir ses jours en prison, ce n'est pas moi qui le regretterai.

-Tu penses que le Lord vaut mieux que lui?

-Pour sûr! Pas toi?

Harry grimaça.

-Je…ne sais pas, dit-il platement.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte?, reprit Neville. Que le Lord voulait faire de toi son héritier?

Harry tressaillit.

-Qui t'a dit ça?

-Luna…mais je ne sais pas d'où elle le tient. Alors, c'est la vérité?

Agacé, Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Écoute, arrête de me poser des questions, grogna-t-il. Je suis fatigué.

Neville se leva de sa chaise, embarrassé.

-Excuse-moi, Harry. En fait, je venais juste te dire au revoir. C'est parce que je vais quitter le château.

-Oh, déjà?

-Oui, ils veulent tout fermer, maintenant que le Lord n'est plus là. Ils évacuent ceux qui restent, à part les blessés, comme toi et le pasteur.

Ils entendirent un coup léger frappé contre la porte. Elle s'ouvrit un instant après, et Luna apparut à son tour. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur le garçon alité.

-Bonjour, Harry. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Salut, Luna. Oui, ça va pas mal. Et toi?

-Tu es encore un peu pâlot, je trouve. Tu as mangé comme il faut?

-Oh oui! Ta tante me gave horriblement.

Ils pouffèrent tous les trois, mais Harry se reprit et fit la moue.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de rire. Il paraît que sinon, ma blessure risque de se rouvrir. C'est pour ça que mes amis Weasley sont interdits de séjour dans cette chambre pour l'instant.

Il se retint de dire que de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de rire et de s'amuser. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la grotte, il avait la sensation que des doigts glacés étreignaient son cœur et lui serraient la gorge sans répit, espérant le voir fondre en larmes. Bien entendu, il dissimulait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa tristesse à ceux qui lui rendaient visite…

-Nous allons te laisser tranquille, nous aussi, lança Luna. Il est temps que nous partions.

La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Harry se força à lui sourire. Puis Neville prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Nous nous reverrons, Harry, murmura-t-il.

-Je le souhaite moi aussi. Longue vie à vous deux.

En quittant la pièce, Luna avait un sourire resplendissant qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de Harry. Elle, au moins, se réjouissait de la tournure des évènements.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deux jours avaient passé. Severus était à nouveau sur pied. La fièvre était tombée, et sa blessure avait bonne allure, selon les dires de Mme Chourave. Il se sentait ragaillardi, énergique et prêt à rentrer chez lui. Impatient de retrouver sa paroisse et de soulager le confrère qui le remplaçait là-bas depuis son départ, il avait hâte aussi de se remettre à l'orgue, même s'il devrait au début se contenter de jouer d'une seule main.

Mais la date du départ dépendait de l'état de Harry. Le jeune musicien devait prendre la voiture postale avec Severus et Maugrey Foloeil dès qu'on le jugerait capable de supporter les deux journées de voyage.

Severus n'avait pas encore revu Harry. Le garçon n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, et son ancien professeur n'osait pas aller lui rendre visite, bien qu'il en mourût d'envie. La mère Chourave et les Weasley le tenaient au courant des progrès du convalescent. Tout semblait bien se passer, le médecin lui-même paraissait satisfait et avait félicité la cuisinière pour la qualité de ses soins, ce qui avait fait rougir la brave femme. Aussi le pasteur prenait il son mal en patience, sachant que le moment où il se trouverait enfermé dans la voiture avec le jeune homme n'était plus très éloigné…Bien sûr, ils ne seraient pas en tête-à-tête, puisque Maugrey serait également présent, ainsi que d'autres voyageurs. Et sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi… Qu'est-ce que Severus aurait bien pu trouver à raconter au garçon, durant ces longues heures de route? Le pasteur comptait sur Foloeil pour animer la conversation…

A présent, Severus se promenait dans le château, le bras toujours en écharpe. Tout lui paraissait intéressant et révélateur des goûts du propriétaire des lieux, en particulier les nombreux tableaux exposés, dont la plupart étaient signés du sulfureux peintre Jack Mulciber. Malgré lui, Severus les trouvait originaux, souvent très beaux et presque toujours audacieux.

Quelques domestiques, récemment libérés par la police, nettoyaient les lieux avant de mettre les meubles sous des housses, fermant ensuite les pièces une à une. Ils chuchotaient entre eux et leurs gestes étaient empreints d'une sorte de ferveur religieuse…comme si, à travers ces objets, ils eussent voué une secrète adoration au Lord…

Les frères Weasley étaient déjà repartis pour Wardour à cheval, en compagnie des trois hommes que Maugrey avaient emmenés avec eux dans l'expédition. Depuis leur départ, Manderley paraissait étrangement calme. Et Severus se sentait comme un intrus entre ces murs vaguement hostiles…

A présent, il s'était mis en tête de visiter l'atelier du peintre. Il préférait y aller seul, aussi n'en parla-t-il ni à la mère Chourave, ni à Maugrey. S'adressant à l'un des domestiques qui semblait exercer sur les autres une certaine autorité, il demanda si l'atelier était ouvert et accessible. L'homme, un certain Dobby, lui proposa de l'y accompagner.

Rien n'avait changé dans l'atelier depuis ce terrible moment où Severus s'était battu contre un policier qui lui avait transpercé le bras de son épée.

L'ayant fait entrer, Dobby s'inclina puis partit, le laissant seul. L'architecture étrange des lieux, évoquant nettement celle d'une chapelle, mit Severus mal à l'aise. A quels rituels cruels et blasphématoires le Lord et le peintre s'étaient-ils livrés dans cette pièce qui semblait avoir été sciemment détournée de sa fonction originelle?

Le pasteur se dirigea vers les toiles entreposées au pied des murs, couvertes de voiles protecteurs. Il mit un certain temps avant de retrouver celle du saint Sébastien, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait qu'une seule main disponible pour soulever et faire pivoter les tableaux, souvent de taille imposante.

Le cœur battant, il la dégagea précautionneusement des autres toiles et la souleva, la posant avec difficulté sur un chevalet, face à la lumière.

Immobile, il la contempla longtemps, retenant sa respiration.

La beauté de l'œuvre tenait autant à son sujet qu'à la manière dont il avait été traité. Certes, le personnage représenté, nu et ligoté, était merveilleusement séduisant, mais l'art du peintre avait su en faire plus qu'une simple image léchée et aguicheuse.

Était-ce dû à l'expression douloureuse du garçon, au velouté mat de sa chair, à la lumière quasi surnaturelle habitant ses yeux, à la grâce juvénile et pourtant si sensuelle de son attitude lasse et soumise, ou plutôt au caractère sombre et réaliste du décor qui semblait vouloir donner vie à une hallucination née d'une sinistre vision de l'enfer? La vue de ce tableau faisait naître en celui qui l'observait une multitude de sentiments contradictoires et troublants: compassion… admiration…dévotion pure… exaltation mystique… inquiétude… indignation…

Mais surtout, plus fort que tout le reste, le tableau éveillait perfidement le désir, un désir d'autant plus violent qu'il était malvenu et que le spectateur ne pouvait qu'en éprouver de la confusion et de la honte…

Pourtant, le sujet du tableau était religieux, incontestablement. Mais il n'y avait rien de pur ni de saint dans le plaisir que Severus trouvait à le considérer. Le pasteur savait qu'en se livrant ainsi à cette contemplation, c'était à Satan, insidieux et pervers, et non à Dieu, qu'il complaisait.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. L'oeuvre devait être ensorcelée…

Comment envisager de ne jamais revoir ce tableau? Severus le convoitait, pour lui-même. Mais entrer en sa possession était impossible. Cette grande toile ne se cacherait pas aisément dans une poche. Et d'ailleurs, s'en emparer sans l'autorisation de son créateur eût été un vol pur et simple…

Avec un soupir, Severus s'arracha à la contemplation de la toile, incommodé par son désir inassouvi. Salaud de Mulciber! Il avait trouvé le moyen de l'envoyer à la fois au paradis et en enfer par peinture interposée…

Le pasteur hésita, regardant autour de lui, puis se dirigea rageusement vers un grand meuble à tiroirs. Il en tira un, qui semblait contenir des esquisses.

Celui du dessous renfermait des carnets à croquis, un troisième, des estampes.

Severus se mit à passer en revue les œuvres du peintre, avec une minutie toute systématique.

Il tressaillit en tombant sur les croquis d'un violoniste en pleine action. L'identité du modèle ne faisait aucun doute. Le pasteur prit le temps de les observer attentivement, admiratif. Il était conscient d'avoir entre les mains de véritables chefs-d'œuvre de maîtrise technique.

Après d'autres recherches, ce furent les dessins d'un adolescent au bain qui retinrent son attention. Cette fois encore, le modèle ne pouvait être que Harry Potter. Severus fut d'autant plus troublé qu'il les trouva juste réalistes, sans aucune affèterie. A vrai dire, chacune de ces esquisses était un petit bijou…

Mais elles donnaient une nouvelle information peu rassurante sur la vie de Harry au château: le garçon avait pris au moins une fois un bain sous les yeux du peintre…

Dans le même tiroir, le pasteur trouva un carnet contenant des croquis représentant une jeune fille blonde, assise sur un tabouret avec un ouvrage. Sans doute s'agissait-il de Luna, la nièce de Mme Chourave. Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser au marché que Harry avait été contraint de conclure avec le Lord pour garder sauve la vertu de cette charmante demoiselle…Le garçon était-il tombé amoureux de la douce créature, avec laquelle il avait fait une fugue? On pouvait le penser, les longs cheveux blonds de l'adolescente lui ayant sans doute rappelé les boucles dorées de la comtesse Malefoy…

Agacé par la tournure que prenaient ses pensées, Severus referma sèchement le carnet.

Il tomba enfin sur un carton contenant de nombreuses représentations du même garçon (encore et toujours lui!), étendu sur un lit à demi défait, complètement nu, dormant dans une pose abandonnée et suggestive. Les croquis le représentaient sous toutes les coutures avec crudité, sans omettre aucun détail.

Le désir de l'artiste pour son modèle transparaissait dans le moindre de ses traits… Mulciber avait pris plaisir à souligner les creux et les pleins de cette chair lisse et ferme, accentuant les zones d'ombre, mettant en valeur l'élégance des formes de ce corps parfait… La main gisait ouverte sur le drap froissé, admirablement recréée. Le sexe lui-même était dessiné avec précision, reposant tranquillement entre les longues cuisses fuselées.

Le peintre avait-il couché avec son modèle? Avait-il tracé ces croquis au réveil, après une longue nuit de volupté?

Autre question, plus brûlante encore: le Lord et le peintre s'étaient-ils partagés le garçon?…L'avaient-ils obligé à se soumettre à tous leurs fantasmes?

Severus était rouge, il avait trop chaud, ses mains tremblaient. Il luttait péniblement contre l'envie de se toucher. Non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à _ça, _même s'il n'y avait dans la pièce aucun témoin de sa déchéance. Voldemort et son complice ne remporteraient pas à distance cette sordide victoire sur sa dignité…

Il resta longtemps à feuilleter les carnets d'esquisses, passant systématiquement en revue ce travail dont il reconnaissait la force et la qualité.

Si on oubliait l'identité du modèle, ces œuvres méritaient d'être connues, exposées, appréciées à leur juste valeur. Elles pouvaient à juste titre revendiquer une part d'universalité. Après tout, les artistes ne fonctionnaient-ils pas tous de cette manière, en « désirant » celle ou celui dont ils se plaisaient à faire le portrait ? N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'ils trouvaient l'inspiration, et le souffle propice à entretenir le feu de la création?

Un peu calmé, Severus finit par ranger les carnets là où il les avait trouvés. Que deviendraient ces œuvres? Risquaient-elles de disparaître? Le Lord ou le peintre reviendraient-ils un jour en ces lieux et se les réapproprieraient-ils?

Severus les eût volontiers « confisquées » pour lui même. Mais la faute eût été immense, impardonnable. Non, il devait renoncer à cela, comme il avait renoncé à tant de choses dans sa vie. Après tout, il avait lui la chance de pouvoir jouir de la vue du modèle vivant, même s'il n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de le contempler dans cet état de nudité et d'abandon que révélaient impudiquement ces œuvres si troublantes… et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, pour son bien comme pour celui du garçon.

Il sortit enfin de l'atelier, et fit quelques pas dans la cour devant les communs, respirant l'air froid et humide de ce début d'hiver. Le vent lui sautait à la figure, le crachin rafraîchissait ses joues brûlantes. Il se sentit mieux, enfin dégrisé.

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette descendant lentement les marches du château, enveloppée dans une cape. Quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre, s'appuyant sur une canne. Il eut bientôt reconnu Maugrey. De loin, le vieux guerrier lui fit un signe de la main.

-Comment allez-vous, mon révérend?, demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse quand ils se furent rejoints. Mieux? J'en suis heureux pour vous. D'après Mme Chourave, le jeune Potter sera prêt à partir dès demain matin. Vous êtes satisfait?

-Absolument! Je vais faire prévenir mon ami Collins, il viendra nous chercher tous les trois et nous amènera à Bristol pour le premier départ de la voiture postale.

-Ne me comptez pas parmi les voyageurs, mon révérend. Je ne pars pas avec vous.

Severus leva les sourcils.

-Comment cela? Vous avez changé vos projets? Vous ne rentrez pas à Wardour?

-Hélas non, pas encore, mon révérend. Le shérif Gordon m'a demandé de l'assister dans ses interrogatoires. Le gaillard m'a tellement pris en affection qu'il ne peut apparemment plus se passer de moi pour mener son enquête. Je vais donc me rendre au poste de police de Bristol, où je vais devoir séjourner quelques temps encore… Le bon côté de la chose, c'est que j'en apprendrai plus sur toute cette histoire, et je pourrai éclairer votre lanterne sur un certain nombre de points qui restent obscurs pour l'instant.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de retarder votre retour? Votre ferme ne va pas en pâtir?

-Ma foi, non. J'ai de bons employés, sur lesquels je peux compter. Ils devront faire sans moi quelques temps encore. Mais pour en revenir à l'enquête, savez-vous, mon cher révérend, que suite aux aveux de Carrow, lord Voldemort est également accusé d'avoir joué les naufrageurs sanguinaires sur cette côte, réputée pour être particulièrement dangereuse les nuits de brouillard ou de tempête? Il semblerait que des dizaines de bateaux aient coulé de manière suspecte, non loin de la fameuse crique où se trouvait stationné l'_Epervier_…

-Vraiment? Ce ne serait qu'un crime de plus à rajouter à la longue liste de ses forfaits… Le passé sombre de cet homme va-t-il enfin se dévoiler au cours de cette enquête?…A propos, Foloeil, il y a une autre affaire sur laquelle il faut que vous fassiez la lumière, Gordon et vous: celle qui concerne la mort de Lily et James Potter.

-Comment cela? Le Lord serait également impliqué?

-Oui, et j'en ai été aussi surpris que vous quand je l'ai appris de la bouche de la mère Chourave. Selon les dires de cette brave femme, le Lord aurait supprimé les Potter parce qu'il voyait en James un témoin trop gênant.

-Un témoin? Un témoin de quoi?

-James Potter aurait assisté à un meurtre accompli ici même, à Manderley, un soir de fête, il y a seize ans. Et c'est le musicien Peter Pettigrew, avec ses allures d'enfant de choeur, qui aurait mis ensuite le Lord sur les traces de son ami Potter, lequel le remplaçait au clavecin ce soir là…

Foloeil émit un long sifflement.

-Vous faites bien de me raconter tout cela, Rogue, dit-il gravement. Ce sont des révélations fort intéressantes, en effet. Peut-être aurons nous par la même occasion des éclaircissements sur le sort réservé à Sirius Black, qui devait être au courant de cette affaire lui aussi, puisqu'il a eu à subir de nombreuses brimades avant de mourir mystérieusement, sans doute assassiné à son tour…

Ils revinrent vers le château tout en discutant. Mais Severus ne participait plus que mollement à la conversation. Ses pensées dérivaient vers une donnée nouvelle et singulièrement obsédante…

Dès le lendemain, il allait faire le voyage du retour avec le seul Harry Potter, puisque Maugrey ne les accompagnait pas…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**J'ai peur que vous vous soyez ennuyés en lisant ce chapitre de transition. Je suis consciente que j'aurais dû alléger beaucoup plus, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, ne voulant pas retarder la publication (ouh, la bonne excuse!)… C'est toujours plus facile d'en mettre des tartines…et plus dur de ne garder que le meilleur! Bisous à tous!**

**Alia: **Te surprendre? Ah, je ne sais pas…Ce nouveau chapitre te surprendra-t-il? Je l'espère! Merci pour ta fidélité, bisous!

**Shisen: **Ta review n'était pas stupide, mais au contraire très amusante. Pour ta question au sujet de la survie ou non de Harry et Tom, eh bien, tu auras une partie de ta réponse dans ce chap'. Je t'embrasse!

**Sophie: **Merci à toi pour cette review, et aussi pour celle que tu m'as laissé à la fin de « L'obsession de la vengeance ». Ça me touche beaucoup. Je n'ai pas relu cette fic depuis longtemps, et je ne sais pas si je me reconnaîtrais encore dans ces premiers essais, mais je suis contente que cela t'ait plus. Bon, et puis tu vois, je me suis fouettée pour vous faire parvenir la suite dans les temps, hé hé hé….*_attend les applaudissements _*

**Choupi: **Si Parkinson n'était pas mort, Harry aurait-il été de lui-même chez Voldemort…? Je ne le pense pas. Sans doute serait-il resté à couler des jours heureux avec sa chère comtesse Narcissa et à donner ses cours de violon. L'idée d'aller chez le Lord ne le tentait qu'à moitié. Et même avec Croupton venant le chercher, il n'y serait peut-être pas allé. Maintenant, en supposant qu'il ait cédé et soit parti quand même, le Lord n'aurait pas eu de moyen de pression sur lui, et ne serait sans doute pas arrivé à ses fins avec lui. Bref, il fallait que Parkinson meure, hé hé hé (le pauvre vieux)…! Merci pour cette review, et à bientôt!

**Cmoa: **Hein, des envies de meurtre? Pas sur moi, j'espère !* _Molly prend un air innocent qui ne lui va pas du tout_*. Voilà, le chapitre est arrivé, tout frais, tout chaud! Bonne lecture!

**Loan:**C'était une magnifique review! Merci à toi de me faire part si généreusement de tes réactions! -Tu voudrais que je laisse Severus en vie? Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le tuer, hé hé…(je l'aime) -Oui, dans la grotte, Harry reste avec le Lord, d'une part parce qu'il veut sauver Rogue, d'autre part, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se détacher du Lord, qui l'a en quelque sorte enchaîné à lui, à son insu…-Hin, hin…Harry ne compose que dans les moments critiques…hmm, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Espérons qu'il lui arrive encore beaucoup de malheurs, comme ça, il sera très productif, hi hi…!!-Tu aimerais démêler les sentiments ambigus de Harry et du Lord…Je sais, tout ça est très embrouillé, pour les protagonistes encore plus que pour nous, spectateurs de leurs affres sentimentales. Mais tu as écrit une phrase que j'ai presque reprise intégralement dans mon chapitre: « Il préfère que Harry meure plutôt qu'il le quitte… ». Bravo à toi! -En tout cas, je te répète une fois de plus que tes reviews me plongent dans la félicité! Bises!

**Une poterienne: **Si Voldemort avait aidé Harry de manière désintéressée, tout aurait été différent, mais je ne l'aurais pas nommé Voldemort, je pense. Et puis, j'aime qu'il y ait une menace qui plane et que mes héros soient en danger (je dois être un peu cinglée, hu hu hu…).-Pourquoi Tom n'a-t-il pas fait d'enfant? Bonne question. Il ne s'en est jamais préoccupé, trop centré sur sa propre personne et la satisfaction immédiate de ses désirs (qui ne le portent pas vers les femmes, comme tu l'as compris). Mais avec l'arrivée de Harry, son point de vue change un peu. Et oui, il est dans la contradiction. Il voit en lui un amant, mais il voudrait en même temps qu'il hérite de lui pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir rendu orphelin, comme tu le verras en lisant ce chapitre. Il garde une part d'humanité, quand même. -Ah oui, tu dois être déçue, pour l'instant, le Lord n'a pas vraiment combattu…j'essayerai de créer l'occasion, plus tard (dans la deuxième partie de la fic, peut-être?)-L'atelier n'est pas une chapelle, mais y ressemble. Oui, bien vu, cela est en rapport avec le fait que le Lord comme Mulciber sont assez iconoclastes dans leur genre!! C'est aussi ce qui fait leur charme, n'est-ce pas? Bravo, tu te souviens de leur hilarité à ce propos, lors de l'arrivée de Harry à Manderley. Les sujets bibliques inspirent Jack, mais il les détourne à dessein pour en faire un terrain d'expérimentation carrément provocateur. -Le film n'est pas encore en projet,malheureusement…Je ne sais pas si je verrai ça de mon vivant. Allez, je t'embrasse, merci pour cette superbe et passionnante review!

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le magnifique bouton vert qui vous fait de l'oeil ! Merci!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut à tous ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic (du moins, de la première partie, si mon idée d'écrire une suite se confirme et reçoit votre soutien). Et un grand MERCI pour vos gentilles reviews!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE**

-Je m'occuperai de cette Mme Chourave, mon cher Severus. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne sera pas difficile de lui trouver un nouveau travail.

-Merci, Thomas. Je reconnais bien là votre sens du dévouement.

-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel. Et puisque vous m'assurez qu'il s'agit d'une personne de confiance, je m'en remets entièrement à votre jugement. Eh bien, messieurs, je vous annonce que nous sommes arrivés à bon port. Voyez, la voiture de poste vous attend.

La carriole s'arrêta au milieu de la place principale et populeuse de Bristol. Severus descendit, suivi de Harry et de Collins. Les deux hommes d'église se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, puis le vicaire de Bristol se tourna vers Harry et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Bon voyage à vous aussi, jeune homme! Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez tiré sain et sauf de cette aventure. Vous devez une fière chandelle à mon ami Rogue…

Le garçon acquiesça et bougonna un remerciement. Il n'avait guère desserré les dents depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre, le matin même.

Collins remonta dans sa carriole, et leur fit un dernier signe d'adieu. Quand il se fut éloigné, les deux voyageurs confièrent leurs sacs au cocher, puis allèrent prendre place dans la voiture de poste. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient déjà installés, l'un d'âge mûr et l'autre, plus jeune, portant des petites lunettes rondes.

Harry déposa la boîte de violon dans le porte-bagages au dessus de sa tête puis se laissa tomber sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre. Severus se retrouva plus ou moins contraint de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Durant le parcours en carriole de Manderley à Bristol, le révérend avait discuté avec son confrère Collins, et n'avait guère échangé plus de trois mots avec le jeune Potter. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'observer discrètement.

Le garçon n'avait plus aussi mauvaise mine, il semblait même reposé. L'animal sauvage aux abois, sale, les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse, avait disparu. Ses joues s'étaient un peu remplumées, ses yeux paraissaient moins cernés et son bandage était invisible sous une chemise et une veste propres et soigneusement fermées.

Mais l'expression de son visage semblait morne et comme absente. Avec un pincement au cœur, Severus voyait se confirmer ses craintes. A l'évidence, le garçon avait du mal à se remettre des récents évènements.

Regrettait-il secrètement le Lord…? Après tout ce que l'aristocrate lui avait fait subir, était-il possible que cette brute sans morale lui manquât à ce point?

Severus se souvint brutalement du garçon appelant l'homme par son prénom, dans la grotte. « _Tom, lâchez ce couteau… _», avait-il dit avec fermeté. Tant de familiarité venait renforcer la thèse d'une véritable intimité partagée entre ces deux êtres.

Le garçon en voulait-il à Severus de l'avoir arraché à l'homme qu'il aimait?

Cette pensée amère rendit le pasteur encore plus désireux de dévoiler à l'adolescent le nom du meurtrier de ses parents…Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

La voiture de poste finit par s'ébranler. Une molle conversation s'engagea entre les deux inconnus et Severus. Le vieil homme allait rendre visite à ses enfants dans le sud du pays. Le plus jeune était un représentant de commerce qui voyageait pour affaires.

A son tour, Severus en révéla le minimum sur son propre compte. Il ne portait pas sa soutane, restée à Wardour, et il n'avait aucune envie d'éveiller la curiosité ou la méfiance de ses compagnons de voyage. Cependant, la présence de Harry l'empêchait de mentir ouvertement sur son identité et sa profession, aussi se contenta-il de rester très évasif.

De son côté, le garçon regardait pas la fenêtre, sans se mêler à la discussion. Le vieil homme et le commerçant ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de lui, le jugeant sans doute trop jeune pour susciter l'intérêt. Quant à Severus, il ne chercha pas à le faire intervenir. Il respectait sa réserve, comprenant que le garçon, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, eût besoin de se retirer en lui-même.

Lorsque les échanges entre voyageurs se furent taris, chacun se plongea dans ses pensées, sauf le commerçant qui se mit à remplir les pages d'un gros registre de comptes. N'ayant rien à lire et étant assis en face de Harry, Severus ne savait où poser le regard. Gêné, il devait se forcer à ne pas trop le fixer. Du coup, il contemplait lui aussi le paysage, mais par moments, il se surprenait à dériver vers son vis-à-vis, dont il admirait malgré lui le profil, guettant la moindre expression sur son visage obstinément fermé.

Au bout d'une heure environ, Harry parut s'endormir. Severus se détendit un peu. Il changea de position, prenant ses aises. Plus tard, il s'aperçut que les jambes du garçon appuyaient doucement contre les siennes, mais il ne les retira pas, savourant au contraire ce contact aussi léger que troublant.

Les heures passaient, monotones. Vers treize heures, ils firent une courte pause dans une auberge, permettant à la voiture de changer de chevaux et aux voyageurs de se restaurer. Severus demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait manger. Le garçon, qui venait de rouvrir les yeux, paraissait groggy. Il répondit avec indifférence qu'il prendrait la même chose que le pasteur.

On leur apporta des lentilles, et ils mangèrent en silence dans la pièce enfumée de l'auberge. Severus craignait que Harry fût reconnu comme étant ce jeune homme poursuivi pour meurtre dont la tête était mise à prix peu de temps auparavant. Mais personne dans la salle ne leur prêta attention.

L'après-midi passa un peu plus vite que la matinée. Lors d'un arrêt dans un petit bourg, une matrone entre deux âges était montée dans la voiture, chargée de paniers. Elle se mit à déballer des victuailles et proposa des parts de gâteau à ses compagnons de voyage, insistant auprès de Harry pour qu'il se servît lui aussi. Pour la première fois de la journée, Severus surprit un sourire sur le visage du garçon, l'éclairant brusquement comme un rayon de soleil sur un lac de montagne. Bien que ce sourire ne lui fût pas adressé, le pasteur en ressentit une intense émotion.

Très à l'aise, la femme racontait des histoires, toutes plus burlesques les unes que les autres. Le vieil homme s'esclaffait de bon cœur et y ajoutait souvent son grain de sel. Le commerçant avait abandonné son registre et se tenait les côtes. Severus, sans prendre part à la discussion, écoutait attentivement, content de cette diversion. Quant à Harry, il fixait toujours la fenêtre, mais le pasteur remarquait qu'il tendait l'oreille lui aussi, car un vague sourire étirait parfois ses lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement, comme par accident, lorsque les plaisanteries de la matrone devenaient irrésistibles.

Quand il fit trop sombre pour continuer, la voiture fit halte, stationnant dans la cour d'une auberge. Severus reconnut le gîte où il avait passé la nuit à l'aller comme au retour de son premier voyage à Bristol.

Les affiches représentant la tête de Potter ornaient-elles toujours les murs, ou avait-on reçu pour consigne de les enlever? En entrant, Severus s'empressa de faire un tour d'inspection. Apparemment, les murs avaient retrouvé leur virginité. Mais le visage du garçon avait certainement marqué les esprits…il était plus prudent qu'il ne s'attardât pas dans la salle commune.

Severus demanda deux chambres, mais on lui apprit qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'une seule de disponible. Le pasteur s'inquiéta de savoir si elle contenait bien deux lits. L'hôtelier éclata de rire et répondit par l'affirmative.

Harry était resté en retrait tandis que Severus réservait la chambre, mais il avait forcément tout entendu. Comment avait-il réagi en apprenant qu'il allait devoir la partager avec le pasteur? Ce dernier ne pouvait rien en dire, ne l'ayant pas regardé à ce moment là. Mais quand il se tourna vers lui, le visage du garçon n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, et Severus en fut soulagé.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il eût été inenvisageable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, de cohabiter ne serait-ce que quinze minutes. L'hostilité qui régnait alors entre eux était bien trop vive. Ils se seraient copieusement injuriés et seraient partis chacun de son côté, préférant dormir dehors sous la pluie plutôt que de partager une chambre.

En entrant dans la salle commune pour le repas, Severus suggéra à voix basse à Harry de tourner le dos à la salle, lui expliquant en quelques mots les risques qu'il y aurait à trop montrer son visage. Le garçon parut comprendre et s'assit en bout de banc, face au mur, le pasteur s'installant à ses côtés. Lui non plus ne tenait pas à être reconnu de la servante qui tournoyait entre les tables, prenant les commandes.

Cette fois encore, ils ne parlèrent pas. La salle était pleine de monde, et leurs compagnons de voyage assis à la même table suffisaient à animer la conversation, d'autant plus que la matrone se montrait de plus en plus en verve au fur et à mesure que les chopes de bière vides s'alignaient devant elle.

Severus voyait arriver le moment où ils devraient se retirer, Harry et lui, et monter à l'étage pour se retrouver en tête à tête dans la chambre. Severus le redoutait, autant qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Et le garçon? Y songeait-il lui aussi, ou n'éprouvait-il que fatigue et indifférence? Il mangeait en silence, la tête basse…

Quand le repas fut terminé, Severus murmura à l'oreille de son voisin de table qu'il allait monter se coucher. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais, puis acquiesça et se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Severus souhaita brièvement une bonne nuit à leurs compagnons, puis quitta la salle d'un pas rapide et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Un jeune valet les précéda jusqu'à leur chambre, et Severus lui glissa une pièce dans la main avant d'entrer à la suite de Harry.

La chambre n'était pas grande, meublée de deux chaises et d'une simple commode en plus des deux lits étroits que séparait une distance d'à peine un mètre.

L'unique chandelle qui éclairait la pièce ne suffisait pas à dispenser une lumière suffisante pour lire ou écrire. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de se coucher tout de suite et d'essayer de dormir.

-Choisissez votre lit, Potter.

-Ça m'est égal…vous n'avez pas de préférence?

-Mais non!

-Dans ce cas…

Harry gagna le lit du fond, Severus prit celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte. Sans regarder le garçon, il retira sa veste, ses chaussures, sortit sa chemise de ses hauts-de-chausse, puis défit les couvertures et se glissa entre les draps.

-Je peux éteindre la chandelle?, demanda Harry quand il fut prêt.

Il se tenait debout près de la commode, pieds nus, vêtu lui aussi de sa chemise et de sa culotte.

-Allez-y, Potter. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit!, répondit le garçon en se penchant pour souffler la flamme.

Severus l'entendit qui entrait à son tour dans ses draps. Les yeux fermés dans l'obscurité, il tendait l'oreille malgré lui. Longtemps, le garçon tourna et se retourna nerveusement, cherchant apparemment le sommeil sans succès.

Quant à Severus, son épaule le faisait souffrir et il ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable.

Le garçon finit par laisser échapper un long soupir qui n'échappa pas au pasteur. Soudain il n'y tint plus.

-Votre blessure vous tourmente, Potter?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Non, pas spécialement, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Alors?… Pourquoi ces soupirs?

-Oh, excusez moi…je pensais que vous dormiez.

-Eh bien, vous vous trompiez.

-Je ne ferai plus de bruit.

-Vos bruits ne me dérangent pas. Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous poussez ainsi des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Vous avez trop mangé?

-…heu…Oui, ça doit être ça. J'ai le ventre lourd. Pas vous?

-Si…un peu grasses, les saucisses…Espérons que le sommeil va nous aider à digérer.

-Encore faudrait-il parvenir à s'endormir…

-Vous rencontrez toujours des difficultés à trouver le sommeil?

-Heu…non, pas spécialement. En général, je m'endors assez vite. Mais là…hum… il est trop tôt pour se coucher, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Si, bien sûr. Nous aurions pu rester plus longtemps dans la salle commune, à écouter les bavardages stupides de nos compagnons, mais je craignais que quelqu'un s'intéresse à vous de trop près… et pousse des cris d'orfraie en vous reconnaissant.

-Je comprends…de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de rester là en bas… C'était tellement enfumé que ça me prenait à la gorge…

-Si au moins nous avions de la lumière, dans cette chambre…, grogna Severus. Et de quoi lire, ou travailler…

-Peut-être que si nous parlons suffisamment longtemps, nous finirons pas nous endormir…, fit remarquer le garçon d'un ton railleur.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous comptez sur moi pour vous assommer à coup de discours ennuyeux ?

Harry eut un petit rire.

-Je n'osais pas le dire, mais ce serait pas mal, en effet…, répliqua-t-il, et Severus imagina son sourire avec attendrissement.

-N'attendez pas que je vous fasse un sermon, Potter.

-Vraiment?, dit Harry, narquois. Vous pourriez me réciter l'homélie que vous préparez pour dimanche prochain. Ça vous ferait une répétition…

Ce fut au tour de Severus de laisser échapper un rire contenu.

-Non, je ne suis pas assez cruel pour vous infliger une chose pareille. Même pas dans la noble intention de vous bercer…De toute façon, mon homélie est loin d'être prête…

Harry ricana légèrement.

-C'est beaucoup de travail?…je veux dire, de préparer un sermon, tous les semaines?

-Bah…question d'habitude. Quand les textes du jour m'inspirent, ce n'est pas très difficile.

-Et…quels sont vos textes préférés, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

Surpris de la question, Severus hésita.

-Ils sont nombreux, Potter, esquiva-t-il, un peu honteux de son manque de courage. Vous voulez vraiment que je vous les énumère? Remarquez, ce serait un excellent sédatif, pour vous comme pour moi…

-Laissez tomber… je ne veux pas vous importuner…

-Dites plutôt que ça vous ennuie…Je croyais que vous comptiez sur moi pour vous abrutir!

-J'attendrai dimanche pour juger si le texte du jour fait partie de ceux qui vous inspirent…

-Vous me gratifierez donc de votre présence à l'église, dimanche? Vous me surprenez. Si j'ai bon souvenir, vous n'étiez pas très assidu, ces derniers mois, même lorsque je vous demandais de tenir l'orgue…

-C'est vrai… le dimanche était un des seuls moments qui me restait pour travailler tranquillement, tout seul dans mon coin…

-Bonne excuse…, railla Severus sans méchanceté.

Il y eut un silence…le pasteur entendait le garçon respirer dans le noir. Il avait envie de prolonger cette conversation, et cherchait désespérément comment la relancer.

-A propos, qu'allez vous faire en rentrant à Wardour, Potter?, demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton qu'il voulait doux, mais qui sonna un peu trop sèchement à ses oreilles. Comptez-vous reprendre vos activités habituelles? Etes-vous en état de rejouer du violon?

-Je ne sais pas…Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

-Vous avez eu le temps, pourtant! A quoi songiez-vous, alors, durant ces longues heures de voyage?

Harry mit du temps avant de répondre.

-Je réfléchissais… à tout ce qui s'est passé…ces dernières semaines, souffla-t-il à voix basse.

-C'est compréhensible…Toutefois…est-ce que vous ne feriez pas mieux de tourner la page et de regarder vers l'avenir?

-Sans doute, oui. Mais…pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce sont toujours les mêmes images qui m'obsèdent, chuchota le garçon…Les mêmes souvenirs qui me hantent.

Severus déglutit. La vision de Harry en martyr lui apparut un instant. Quelles tortures mentales et physiques avait-il eu à subir? Comme le garçon se taisait, le pasteur risqua, mal à l'aise:

-Si vous avez besoin d'en parler…je suis là, Harry, même si je n'incarne peut-être pas le confident idéal à vos yeux…

Malgré lui, il l'avait appelé par son prénom… et il avait aimé ça. Le garçon l'avait-il remarqué? En était-il surpris, voire choqué?

-Oh…hum…merci, mais… non, il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit Harry d'un ton incertain. Et puis, c'est trop confus dans ma tête. Mais bon, je finirai bien par …réussir à tourner la page, comme vous dites.

-Vos élèves se chargeront de vous changer les idées et de vous ramener à la réalité, dit Severus fermement, dissimulant son trouble comme il pouvait.

Harry eut un petit rire désabusé.

-Probablement…

-Le fait de retrouver vos amis, une vie saine et équilibrée, votre travail, la musique… tout cela vous aidera à oublier… l'épisode fâcheux que vous venez de vivre.

-Si vous le dites…

-Vous ne le croyez pas?

-Je n'en sais rien. En fait, j'avais pensé... abandonner la musique.

-Comment?… Vous perdez la tête?, gronda Severus, surpris et choqué.

-Peut-être.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, Potter, s'énerva le pasteur, soudain véhément. Les dons que vous avez reçus de Dieu et de vos parents, vous vous devez de les développer, et de les mettre au service de votre prochain.

Harry soupira, mais resta silencieux. Severus avait envie de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir au bord de son lit pour le prendre par les épaules et le secouer. Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien.

-Décidément, cet homme a eu sur vous une influence profondément néfaste…, grommela-t-il enfin, exprimant à voix haute sa pensée.

-Pourtant, il adore la musique…, murmura Harry d'un ton pensif. Lui, il voulait que je continue! Il aimait m'entendre jouer du violon…

Agacé et jaloux, Severus grimaça dans le noir.

-Vraiment? Mais alors... Pourquoi ce dégoût soudain pour cet art?, maugréa-t-il, serrant la couverture dans ses poings.

-Je l'ignore. Ces derniers temps, j'étais devenu incapable de jouer correctement. Et je n'avais plus aucune inspiration musicale…sauf dans la grotte, bizarrement. C'est revenu d'un coup, au pire moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ce criminel vous a si bien enchaîné et opprimé qu'il a tué en vous la flamme de la création. Heureusement, vous l'avez quitté à temps…

-Je ne sais pas…, grogna encore une fois le garçon.

Severus songea au quatuor, mais il préféra ne pas en parler. Il se réservait pour plus tard le plaisir de rendre à Harry ses précieux manuscrits.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas avec Pettigrew que vous auriez pu développer vos talents musicaux, conclut-il sèchement.

-Vous le connaissez?, s'étonna Harry.

-Oui. Nous avons fait nos études musicales ensemble, ainsi qu'avec votre père, votre parrain et Lupin. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas pour Pettigrew … enfin, lui-même m'a appris qu'il avait connu mes parents, autrefois, mais il ne s'est pas étendu sur la question, et Remus ne m'en avait jamais parlé auparavant.

-C'était un ami proche de vos parents, comme Lupin. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de…

Severus s'interrompit, mesurant tardivement sa bévue. Était-il judicieux de révéler maintenant à Harry ce qu'il savait de la mort des Potter?

-Empêché de quoi…?, insista le garçon.

Il eût fallu mieux préparer le terrain, mais Severus en avait déjà trop dit. Pourtant, s'il parlait maintenant, le garçon ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

-Considérez que je n'ai rien dit, Potter, trancha-t-il brutalement.

Harry s'assit brusquement dans son lit.

-Vous savez quelque chose sur Pettigrew et mes parents! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton vibrant. Vous devez me le dire. Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui les a…

La voix du garçon craqua. Severus se maudit d'avoir parlé trop légèrement. A présent, il lui devait la vérité.

-Je veux bien vous faire part de ce que je sais, Harry. Mais je ne suis pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi.

-S'il vous plaît…

Le ton était suppliant, et Severus se sentit fondre au son de cette voix. Il eût aimé voir les yeux du garçon tournés vers lui, mais en même temps, il se sentait plus à l'aise dans le noir pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Il semble maintenant établi que vos parents ont été assassinés sur l'ordre de lord Voldemort, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Mais l'orphelin ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Severus reprit son récit d'un ton aussi assuré que possible, malgré sa sensation d'avancer en plein terrain miné.

-Il y a seize ans, votre père est venu le temps d'une soirée à Manderley, sur la demande de Pettigrew. Ce dernier travaillait déjà pour le Lord, mais il était malade et ne pouvait assurer l'animation musicale d'une fête organisée par son patron. Ce soir là, votre père a été témoin d'un meurtre commis par Voldemort. Le Lord, craignant qu'il le dénonce, l'a fait exécuter deux jours plus tard par ses hommes de main, Pettigrew lui ayant généreusement révélé le lieu de résidence de vos parents…

Severus se tut. Harry était toujours assis dans son lit, immobile et silencieux. Le pasteur ne l'entendait même plus respirer.

-Harry…?, appela-t-il doucement, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable.

Pas de réponse. Après une nouvelle attente, Severus comprit que le garçon s'allongeait lentement. C'eût été le moment de lui parler de Dieu, de prière et de miséricorde, mais Severus en était incapable. Décidément, il faisait un bien piètre pasteur…

A vrai dire, il brûlait plutôt de prendre le garçon dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de sécher ses larmes, en supposant que Harry pleurât…

Mais ce n'était évidemment pas l'attitude qu'on attendait d'un homme d'église. Severus n'était pas Molly Weasley, ni aucun des proches amis du garçon, ni surtout le Lord, qui, lui, ne s'était pas privé de l'enlacer et de l'étreindre de manière éhontée… Severus n'était même pas intime avec le garçon…Pourtant, les paroles sincères qu'ils avaient échangées depuis qu'ils étaient couchés côte à côte dans le noir les avaient étonnamment rapprochés.

Hélas, Severus s'était empressé de tout gâcher avec sa désastreuse révélation…

Sentir la présence du garçon éploré à moins d'un mètre de lui, sans pouvoir intervenir, était pour lui un véritable supplice.

Il devait essayer d'oublier combien il eût été agréable de franchir la courte distance qui le séparait de cet autre lit, de soulever la couverture et de se glisser contre le jeune corps allongé là, tout crispé de tristesse et de souffrance, pour le caresser et le couvrir de baisers ardents…

Mon Dieu…son corps à lui réagissait violemment à ces pensées indignes. Il devait arrêter ça tout de suite.

Il y eut un léger reniflement venant de l'autre lit, puis plus rien. Décidant qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ces divagations malsaines et de dormir, le pasteur se tourna sur le côté, prenant appui sur son épaule valide. La nuit porterait conseil, après tout. Et il ne voulait pas penser à la figure que lui présenterait Harry au réveil…

**0o0o0**

Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ce que venait de révéler Rogue le torturait sans pitié, s'ajoutant aux sombres pensées qui l'obsédaient depuis qu'il était séparé du Lord…

Ainsi, c'était Voldemort qui avait commandité l'assassinat de ses parents…! Le plus étrange était que Harry n'en était même pas surpris, comme s'il l'eût confusément pressenti depuis longtemps, dès ce moment où son regard avait croisé celui -brûlant, presque féroce- de l'aristocrate, chez la comtesse Malefoy.

Oui, au fond, il n'avait pas de quoi s'étonner. Quelque chose, dans le comportement du Lord à son égard, avait toujours laissé supposer que l'homme avait une dette envers lui. Sans doute était-ce d'ailleurs la raison cachée pour laquelle il avait voulu faire de lui son héritier… Une manière de se racheter, seize ans après, de son crime ignoble…

« _Toi et moi, Harry, nous sommes liés à la vie et à la mort… _», avait-il dit dans la grotte. Oui, cet homme avait apporté mort et destruction dans la vie de Harry, dès sa première année d'existence…

Et pourtant, le garçon savait que l'homme l'aimait, à sa manière étrange et déséquilibrée.

Et il ne parvenait toujours pas à démêler ses propres sentiments. Depuis que le Lord était parti, il ressentait un manque douloureux qui le ravageait de l'intérieur. Mais en même temps, il reconnaissait que l'homme était un redoutable criminel qui s'était terriblement mal comporté envers lui, et que de lui-même, Harry l'eût probablement quitté à la première occasion.

A ceci se rajoutait un nouvel élément décisif: c'était Voldemort qui, seize ans auparavant, avait fait de lui un orphelin.

Si le Lord avait dit vrai, s'il parvenait à échapper à la pendaison et sortait un jour de sa prison pour le rejoindre et faire de lui son héritier, Harry devrait absolument trouver la force de refuser de le revoir. Malgré sa souffrance et son mal-être, le garçon était bien conscient du danger qu'il courait à rester attaché à cet homme perfide et immoral, qui non seulement avait tué ses parents, mais avait failli le pousser au suicide et l'assassiner de sa main, après l'avoir soumis à un chantage sordide.

Le Lord lui avait fait cadeau de deux cicatrices, celle de son cou venant s'ajouter à la balafre en zigzag qui ornait son front. Il ne devait pas lui donner l'occasion de le marquer une troisième fois de son empreinte...

Quoiqu'il lui en coûtât, il était décidé à le chasser de son esprit, à oublier son regard impérieux et envoûtant, son sourire séducteur, la sensation de ses mains expertes sur son corps et le souvenir de leurs longues étreintes… de même qu'il devait évacuer de sa mémoire toute trace du peintre Mulciber et de ses agissements indignes et pervers.

Harry entendait Rogue respirer profondément. L'homme avait dû s'endormir, finalement.

Le comportement du pasteur l'étonnait. A Manderley, Harry avait parlé avec les frères Weasley. Ceux-ci lui avaient appris comment Rogue avait organisé l'expédition de secours…et de quelle manière il avait tout mis en œuvre pour le retrouver, montrant une détermination et un courage incroyables. C'était pour le moins inattendu de la part d'un homme qui s'était appliqué à le détester depuis des années.

Harry se souvint de ce que le Lord avait insinué à propos de Rogue et de son attirance pour lui. C'était ridicule. L'aristocrate projetait sur les autres ses propres lubies nées de son esprit dérangé.

Non, Rogue était simplement un homme de Dieu, un altruiste qui avait pris la décision de sauver son ancien élève des griffes d'un criminel. N'était-il pas naturel qu'il ait eu à cœur de venir en aide à un de ses jeunes paroissiens, le fils adoptif de ses amis Weasley…?

La petite discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans le noir avait été agréable et réconfortante. L'homme l'avait même appelé une ou deux fois par son prénom, ce qui, autant que Harry pouvait s'en souvenir, n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Du coup, le garçon avait été tenté de se confier à lui, il s'était enhardi jusqu'à lui avouer que certaines images, certains souvenirs le hantaient, et le pasteur avait prêté une oreille bienveillante à ses confidences, sans insister lourdement pour en savoir plus. Cette bonne entente inespérée entre eux avait duré jusqu'au moment où l'homme lui avait parlé de Pettigrew et de l'implication du Lord dans la mort de ses parents. Après ces révélations, Harry avait eu la gorge trop serrée, le cœur trop dévasté, pour pouvoir prononcer un seul mot.

Rogue semblait s'inquiéter de son avenir. Et en effet, comment allait se dérouler la vie de Harry à Wardour, après son retour?… L'idée de retrouver ses élèves et le traintrain quotidien n'était pas particulièrement excitante.

Il songea à la comtesse. La reverrait-il? Les Weasley lui avaient appris qu'elle était allée à Londres témoigner en sa faveur devant le procureur du roi, bravant l'interdiction de son époux. Son courage l'impressionnait. Risquait-elle la prison, pour avoir tué Parkinson?

Comment réagirait-il, en la voyant? Il se devrait de la remercier… Éprouverait-il à nouveau du désir pour elle? Ou au contraire, serait-il définitivement immunisé et ne ressentirait-il plus que du dégoût pour ce corps qui avait pourtant su l'éveiller si généreusement au plaisir ?

Il lui semblait que, désormais, sa vie amoureuse était irrémédiablement ruinée. Peut-être était-ce là l'effet le plus désastreux de son expérience avec le Lord et ses acolytes. Il ne pouvait plus envisager de développer une relation normale et saine avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme…

Toutes ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit torturé. Vers quatre heures du matin, il sombra enfin dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla. Il sursauta, se croyant de nouveau dans la grotte avec le Lord. Ouvrant les yeux sans comprendre, il vit le visage du pasteur penché au dessus de lui, l'éclairant avec la chandelle.

-Harry…, disait l'homme en le scrutant attentivement. Il est temps de vous lever. La voiture part dans une heure, et il vaudrait mieux que vous mangiez quelque chose avant, si nous ne voulons pas avoir à supporter votre mauvaise humeur durant le voyage.

L'homme s'écarta, et Harry se dressa sur son séant, passant une main lasse dans sa tignasse en désordre.

-Vous avez réussi à dormir, finalement, dit doucement le pasteur sans le lâcher des yeux. Avez-vous digéré les saucisses?

-Plus ou moins, grogna le garçon. Et vous?

-On dirait que oui… A présent, dépêchez vous, le temps est compté.

Harry se souvint brutalement de ce que l'homme lui avait révélé la veille au soir. Il lui jeta un regard hargneux et se leva sans répondre.

Il enfila rapidement sa veste et ses chaussures, boucla son sac et suivit l'homme dans les escaliers, la tête lourde.

Leurs compagnons de voyage étaient déjà attablés. Harry but un bol de soupe et avala un œuf bouilli, du fromage et du pain. Le ventre plein, il se sentit un peu rasséréné.

Durant cette deuxième journée de voyage, il surprit plus d'une fois le regard attentif du pasteur posé sur lui, comme si l'homme cherchait à évaluer les effets de ses révélations sur son ancien élève. Mais Harry avait décidé de bannir tout apitoiement sur son propre sort et de ne plus rien laisser voir de ses tourments. Aussi présenta-t-il un visage presque serein à Rogue, qui ne manqua sûrement pas d'en être surpris.

Lui aussi observait le pasteur à la dérobée, curieux de mieux le connaître. Le Lord avait parlé de lui comme d'un homme « laid ». Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question de la laideur ou de la beauté de Rogue. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait en face de lui et qu'il pouvait l'examiner à loisir tandis que l'homme tournait le regard vers la fenêtre, il lui trouvait au contraire un certain charme. Pourtant, ses traits étaient plutôt disgracieux. Il avait le nez busqué et trop fort, les joues creuses et les cheveux gras. Mais sa bouche, longue et mince, ses yeux noirs au regard intense, son grand front intelligent donnaient à son visage une expression captivante…Et bien qu'un peu osseux, il était plutôt bien bâti, large d'épaules et étroit de hanches, ce que sa soutane avait toujours occulté aux yeux de ses ouailles.

Ils arrivèrent à Wardour vers seize heures. La voiture postale les déposa devant l'église, avant de continuer sa route en direction de Leeds. Rogue se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait immobile, son violon dans une main, son sac dans l'autre. Il pleuvait à verse.

-Arriverez-vous à porter vous-même vos affaires, Harry? Vous ne risquez pas de rouvrir votre blessure?

-Ça va aller…je porterai le sac de la bonne main. Et le violon ne pèse pas lourd.

-Bien…dans ce cas…rentrez vite, les Weasley doivent être impatients de vous voir.

-Je…je voulais vous remercier…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Potter. Filez, avant d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. Je vous reverrai prochainement.

Étrangement ému, Harry fit un signe de tête puis tourna sur lui-même pour se diriger à travers les rues désertes vers la maison des Weasley.

**OoOoO**

-Pardonne-nous de t'avoir arraché à tes amis, Harry, mais le révérend a quelque chose d'important à te communiquer.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Arthur le regardait avec commisération. Rogue se tenait debout à ses côtés, silencieux, une lettre à la main.

Il portait à nouveau sa soutane, noire et stricte. Ses cheveux sombres étaient propres et ne paraissaient plus aussi gras.

-Je suis ennuyé pour toi, Harry, reprit Mr Weasley, mais tu vas devoir repartir d'ici deux jours.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Partir? Mais…pour aller où?, bredouilla-t-il, étonné.

-Expliquez lui, Severus…, dit Arthur avec un soupir.

Le pasteur agita le papier.

-Ceci est une lettre de la comtesse Malefoy, Potter. Je l'ai trouvée chez moi en rentrant. Elle m'informe que vous devez vous présenter aussitôt que possible à une audience devant le procureur du roi, qui fera le nécessaire pour que vous soyez mis définitivement hors de cause dans l'affaire Parkinson.

-Oh…je vois. Mais…où est-ce que…

-A Londres, Potter. Vous allez devoir vous rendre dans la capitale.

-A …à Londres?

-Oui, Harry, reprit Arthur. C'est Remus qui t'y accompagnera. Le révérend proposait de s'en charger, mais nous pensons qu'il a déjà donné beaucoup de son temps, et Remus est prêt à prendre son tour.

-Je…je suis désolé…, murmura Harry, embarrassé.

-Allons, tu n'y es pour rien! Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je crois qu'il devait de toute façon se rendre à Londres dans les jours prochains. Par contre, vous ne pourrez pas partir dès demain, Remus a quelques affaires à régler ici avant, si j'ai bien compris. Cela te permettra de te reposer encore un peu, et nous pourrons profiter de ta présence quelques heures de plus.

L'air maussade, Rogue se prépara à sortir de la pièce. Il prit congé d'Arthur, puis avança jusqu'à se trouver tout près du garçon.

-Je vous attends à l'église, demain à trois heures, souffla-t-il d'une traite. J'ai quelque chose…d'important à vous remettre. Pourrez-vous être là?

Pris de court, Harry hésita.

-Oui…je pense…je n'ai rien de prévu.

Rogue le fixa intensément.

-Bien, dit-il avec un très vague sourire. Alors, à demain, Potter!

Et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

**0o0o0o0**

-Quel dommage, que tu repartes déjà, s'exclama Hermione. J'avais tellement envie de rejouer le concerto de Corelli avec toi!

-Je n'ai pas le choix…tu sais, je resterais volontiers ici…

-Je m'en doute! A propos, papa m'a dit que ta blessure est en bonne voie de guérison. D'après lui, ça aurait pu être très grave. Heureusement que tu as été bien soigné, là bas.

-Quel salaud, ce Voldemort, quand même…, renchérit Ron en jetant une bûche dans la cheminée du salon de musique. Il aurait pu te tuer, mon pauvre vieux. Vraiment un cinglé, ce type…!

Harry ne répondit pas. Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Tu arrives à jouer correctement, avec ta blessure?, relança Hermione avec sollicitude.

Le garçon avait repris son violon le matin même, et avait essayé de jouer. La difficulté lui avait paru insurmontable, mais il avait réussi à se concentrer, et trouvé le courage de travailler une bonne demie heure, comme on remet péniblement un ouvrage sur le métier…

-Pas vraiment pour l'instant, dit-il en grimaçant. Heureusement, la plaie est du côté droit, mais je ne peux pas jouer longtemps. Le fait de bouger l'épaule en maniant l'archet peut tirer sur la blessure et la rouvrir. J'ai quand même réussi à sortir quelques sons potables, ce matin…

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny entra dans la pièce. Elle sourit à Harry en avançant vers lui. Elle était rayonnante.

-Ah, tu es là !, s'écria-t-elle. Je te cherchais!

-Non, sans blague, rigola Ron.

Sa sœur le foudroya du regard.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ginny? Demanda Harry, circonspect.

-Je voulais te montrer quelque chose…une partition…Tu peux venir avec moi?

Ron fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Voyant le visage de Ginny s'empourprer, Harry eut pitié d'elle et la suivit hors de la pièce. Sans mot dire, elle l'entraîna vers l'aile de la maison occupée par les salles de cours, et dans laquelle il n'y avait personne cet après-midi là.

Elle poussa une porte, entra, et la referma derrière Harry. Le garçon alla s'asseoir sur une table et attendit, les bras croisés.

-Alors, cette partition, que tu voulais me montrer…, interrogea-t-il, comme la jeune fille se taisait, se tenant timidement devant lui.

-Oh, Harry…, soupira-t-elle, tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a pas. Je voulais juste…te parler en tête à tête. Depuis que tu es rentré hier, nous n'avons pas eu un moment à nous…

Le garçon la regardait, attendri et gêné. Elle avança d'un pas et lui prit la main.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois rentré, sain et sauf…J'ai eu si peur pour toi…

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux, Ginny…, dit Harry avec effort.

Pouvait-il lui révéler que, malgré sa joie de les retrouver, il se sentait à des années-lumière de ses amis, et qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui une espèce de monstre bizarre qui lui dévorait inlassablement les entrailles?

Il n'avait jamais su mentir. Mais elle ne semblait rien remarquer, toute à son bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau devant elle.

-Ça a dû être horrible, là-bas, dit-elle doucement, en lui caressant le dos de la main. Tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller…

Elle et ses éternelles certitudes…! Il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle l'agaçait.

-Tu sais, rétorqua-t-il, peut-être que si j'étais resté ici, je serais déjà mort, pendu au bout d'une corde…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-C'est vrai que ça a permis de gagner du temps, reconnut-elle, histoire que la comtesse se décide enfin à avouer la vérité. Quelle hypocrite, celle là!

-Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle… Elle s'est accusée publiquement, sans tenir compte des menaces de son époux, tout ça pour me sauver. C'est une sacrée prise de risque!

-Tu es très indulgent pour cette femme…Tu l'aimes encore, non?

-Oh, Ginny, s'il te plaît…

-Réponds moi! J'ai besoin de savoir.

Harry retira sa main et croisa à nouveau les bras.

-Écoute…je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler de… de ce genre d'histoires sentimentales maintenant. Je suis fatigué de tout ça…tu comprends?

-Bien sûr, que je comprends, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton aigre. Mais tu sais, si tu m'avais écouté, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je t'avais mis en garde…

-Oui, oui…, soupira-t-il en baissant la tête, tu avais raison, sans doute…tu es plus intelligente que moi.

-Vous, les garçons, vous êtes complètement aveugles quand il s'agit des femmes…

Harry se contraignit à rire. Elle approcha encore et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il n'eut pas le courage de la repousser.

-Harry…? Chuchota-t-elle. Tu sais…ce que je ressens pour toi…c'est…

A cet instant, la cloche de l'église se mit à sonner de sa voix grave et vibrante. Coupée dans son élan, la jeune fille s'interrompit. Harry se crispa, tendant l'oreille, et compta trois coups. Alors, il saisit les bras de Ginny et les écarta gentiment.

-Pardonne moi, Ginny,… mais il faut que j'y aille, souffla-t-il, un peu honteux.

-Oh…déjà? Où vas-tu?

-Je dois aller retrouver Rogue à l'église. Il m'a convoqué pour trois heures. Je suis en retard.

**0o0o0o**

Severus était monté à la tribune, et attendait, se forçant au calme. Il était trois heures, Harry n'était pas encore là…

Le garçon viendrait-il?

Le pasteur étala les partitions manuscrites sur le pupitre de l'orgue. D'une seule main, il ne pourrait pas jouer les quatre voix, même en utilisant le pédalier pour la partie de violoncelle…

Harry allait-il reconnaître son œuvre?

Le jeune Willy, sacristain et sonneur de cloches à ses heures perdues, était chargé d'actionner les soufflets de l'instrument. Baillant aux corneilles et se curant le nez, il attendait patiemment le signal pour se mettre au travail.

La veille, en rentrant au presbytère, le pasteur avait trouvé son confrère remplaçant qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, heureux et soulagé de le voir revenir. Quant à Mary, la vieille bonne, elle avait poussé un cri d'horreur en voyant son bras en écharpe, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de le serrer dans ses bras à lui faire mal, avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine pour mettre en route un ragoût de mouton, son plat préféré.

Severus n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir une lettre de la comtesse, et il s'était empressé de la lire. Les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes, mais la présence de Harry était requise par le procureur du roi. Il allait donc falloir conduire le garçon à Londres aussi vite que possible...

Au lieu d'être ennuyé par cette contrainte, Severus en avait ressenti une joie irrationnelle. C'était une nouvelle occasion, inespérée, de voyager avec le garçon de longues heures durant, et il ferait tout pour recréer cette sorte de complicité qui était née entre eux lors du retour de Bristol… Il pourrait se repaître de sa vue, et continuer à l'apprivoiser doucement …

Il avait beau avoir honte de ses pensées, il n'essayait plus de les repousser. Tant qu'il gardait des distances raisonnables par rapport au garçon, il ne pouvait lui être nuisible, d'aucune façon. Pouvait-on lui reprocher de prendre du plaisir à se trouver en sa compagnie?

Son confrère lui fit un compte-rendu détaillé de ses activités paroissiales durant son absence, et Severus l'écouta attentivement, mettant de côté ses préoccupations sentimentales. Il n'était pas question de négliger sa fonction ecclésiale, et il se devait de prendre en considération le travail accompli par son confrère.

Une heure plus tard, il se rendait chez les Weasley, et racontait tout à Arthur, l'informant de la nécessité de conduire Harry à Londres. Mais l'homme protesta que Severus en avait bien assez fait, et qu'il fallait répartir les tâches plus équitablement. Également présent, Lupin avait tout entendu et s'était empressé de proposer d'accompagner lui-même Harry à son audience. D'ailleurs, cela tombait à pic, il devait rencontrer prochainement Albus Dumbledore à Londres, pour des projets de concert… il pourrait lui présenter Harry, à cette occasion.

Secrètement déçu, Severus n'avait pas osé insister, de peur d'éveiller la suspicion des deux musiciens.

Une fois Remus parti, ils avaient convoqué Harry pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le pasteur avait avidement guetté ses réactions, mais le garçon n'avait pas spécialement frémi en apprenant qu'il allait devoir comparaître devant la justice, pas plus qu'il n'avait paru ému de la perspective de revoir prochainement la comtesse Narcissa…

Ses récentes expériences l'avaient-elles éprouvé au point d'émousser complètement sa sensibilité? Ou avait-il appris à dissimuler habilement ses émotions?

A l'issue de la discussion, Severus ne s'était pas attardé. Il se sentait fatigué et déprimé. La vie allait reprendre son cours comme avant, monotone, faite de rigueur, d'ascèse, de travail et de solitude... Harry allait repartir. Peut-être resterait-il à Londres... Le fossé entre le garçon et lui était-il condamné à se creuser à nouveau, pour ne plus jamais se combler?

En sortant, le pasteur n'avait pu se retenir de lui parler, et, sans réflexion préalable, il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous improbable, à l'église, le lendemain à trois heures…Il fallait absolument qu'il le revoie avant son départ pour la capitale…

Le pasteur sursauta. La porte de l'église venait de s'ouvrir en grinçant.

Le coeur battant, il glissa un coup d'œil entre les barreaux de la balustrade, et aperçut la tête brune et ébouriffée du jeune Potter qui avançait entre les rangées de bancs, le cherchant du regard.

Le pasteur fit un signe à Willy. Renonçant momentanément à se décrotter le nez, le gamin se mit de bon cœur à actionner la soufflerie de l'orgue ...

Severus posa sa main valide sur le clavier, et commença à jouer.

**OoOoOo**

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais… OK, je sais, je dois arrêter de m'auto flageller (ça se dit, ça?), alors…eh bien, tant pis, il est comme il est, et malheureusement, vous vous êtes sûrement endormis depuis longtemps devant votre écran.**

**Bon, il n'y aura pas de MAJ la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances quelques jours (ouf, ça va faire du bien). Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans une quinzaine pour le dernier chapitre, sauf empêchement majeur!**

**Bisous à tous!!**

**Sophie**: Tu as les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour cette review!

**Choupi**: Ah, tu veux une deuxième partie? C'est sympa de ta part…on verra si d'autres lecteurs se montrent intéressés. Et oui, Tom a plus ou moins réalisé ses sentiments pour Harry, mais il est quand même toujours dans le déni. Merci, et à bientôt!

**Alia**: Tes compliments m'ont fait du bien, en ces temps où je doute de moi et de l'intérêt de cette fic qui commence à devenir trop longue…Merci!!

**Loan**: Pour une review « plus courte » que les autres, c'était pas mal quand même!-Oui, oui, Rogue combat ses pulsions, bien sûr…il ne peut quand même pas se jeter sur Harry, et d'ailleurs, il ne le ferait pas, même en privé (à moins d'être sûr que Harry en ait lui-même envie, qui sait?), c'est-ce qui le différencie du Lord qui, lui, n'a aucun scrupule, et se pense de toute façon excessivement séduisant. -Ah, le saint Sébastien…oui, les peintres s'en sont donné à cœur joie, sur ce thème là, dans l'histoire de la peinture, n'est-ce pas? Et Mulciber n'est pas en reste. Rogue craque pour ce tableau, surtout parce que c'est Harry qui en est le modèle. Et oui, c'est très ambigu, évidemment, hu hu hu…-Eh bien, Rogue hésite sur la conduite à suivre avec Harry, mais tu verras que ça se précise un peu dans ce chapitre- Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir tué mes héros, n'est-ce pas (snif)?- Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais avec qui Harry va-t-il finir? Heu…il est bien jeune, ce petit, laissons le mûrir un peu et digérer ses aventures légèrement traumatisantes. -Que va devenir le Lord? Hé hé hé…si j'écris une deuxième partie, c'est que sans doute, ce personnage n'a pas dit son dernier mot.- Voili voilou, je te remercie encore pour cette magnifique review! Bisous!

**Une poterienne**: -Qui le Lord a-t-il tué sous les yeux de James? Hum…bonne question. Je pensais en parler, mais j'ai eu peur de trop alourdir l'intrigue. Dans mon esprit, il s'agit d'un aristocrate engagé dans la lutte anti-esclavagiste. Bon, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas défini.- Voldemort avait-il une intention particulière en « couchant » avec le fils de ses victimes? Non, je ne pense pas. Au début, il rencontre Harry au manoir Malefoy, et il est violemment séduit par le jeune violoniste. C'est plus tard qu'il réalise qu'il est le fils des Potter, ces musiciens qu'il a fait tuer autrefois. Peut-être s'attache-t-il un peu plus au garçon, pour cette raison? Il y aurait un brin de culpabilité, quand même, qui subsisterait en lui…-Oui, Rogue veut détacher Harry de Voldemort, on se demande bien pourquoi, hé hé hé…- Où le Lord sera-t-il jugé? A Londres, certainement, hum… C'est un personnage important. - Je t'engage volontiers pour le casting, si tu trouves les fonds pour financer le film^^ - Vais-je séparer les deux parties? Yes, of course! J'suis pas encore sûre d'écrire une séquelle, il va falloir me convaincre en mettant PLEIN de reviews!!- Je t'embrasse, merci pour tous ces commentaires intelligents!

**Une petite contribution, cher lecteur ?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou!! Me voici rentrée de voyage, crevée, mais ravie. J'ai un peu de mal à atterrir, hum..., alors je fais confiance au boulot pour m'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité (beurk) (je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon)!!**

**Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de « Passion coupable ». Je vous laisse lire et vous donne rendez-vous en bas de page.**

**Note du 22 mai 2009: vous trouverez des nouvelles de la suite en bas de page...**

**0o0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE ET UN**

Il tournait en rond dans sa prison comme un lion en cage. Oh, pas que sa cellule fût petite, ou misérable! Il était plutôt bien logé et bien nourri, après avoir bataillé pour bénéficier de conditions d'incarcération dignes de son rang.

Son avocat venait de sortir, le laissant seul. Par chance, Benjamin Cooper était un ami, quelqu'un de très prisé et respecté que Tom connaissait de longue date. Le Lord ne doutait pas qu'il saurait le défendre honorablement. Et quelques pots de vin, versés discrètement aux personnes bien placées, feraient avantageusement le reste…

Aux dires de Cooper, Tom ne végèterait guère plus de quelques mois dans cette prison londonienne. Personne n'aurait les moyens (ni d'ailleurs la volonté) de prouver qu'il avait sciemment commis quelque crime que ce fût. Les témoins à charge étaient tous des repris de justice ou des miséreux qui ne pouvaient espérer qu'on prît leur parole au sérieux. Quant au victimes, elles n'étaient plus là pour porter plainte.

Pour sa part , Tom avait des amis riches et puissants sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Nombre d'entre eux étaient en effet impliqués -de près ou de loin- dans ses activités esclavagistes, et intéressés de le voir libre, l'accroissement de leurs revenus en dépendant fortement.

Cooper, son avocat, était en train de battre le rappel des troupes…Et l'homme avait déjà tout mis en œuvre pour que les biens de son client ne lui fussent pas confisqués…

Donc, les choses s'annonçaient plutôt favorablement. Il n'y avait pas deux jours que Tom occupait cette « cellule » londonienne que déjà, il disposait de tout le confort. Il ne s'ennuierait pas jusqu'à sa libération, ayant largement de quoi lire et écrire... Et il comptait sur ses amis pour lui fournir tout le nécessaire, dès que le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Pour garder une bonne forme physique, il se contraignait à marcher de long en large des heures durant. Mieux valait profiter de cette réclusion forcée pour faire le plein de sommeil, entretenir ses muscles et retrouver l'énergie de la jeunesse… Ainsi, à sa sortie, il se montrerait plein de vaillance, au lieu de présenter le visage d'un homme abattu et diminué.

Il jeta une bûche dans le feu, se servit un verre de Brandy, puis se laissa enfin tomber dans son fauteuil. Côté boisson, il avait veillé à ne manquer de rien. Une rasade offerte de temps à autre à ses gardiens lui garantissait d'être royalement traité…

Une chose le préoccupait encore cependant: le sort de son ami Jack. Le peintre avait été emprisonné à Bristol, dans des conditions beaucoup moins enviables que les siennes. Il fallait espérer que les charges retenues contre lui seraient trop légères pour qu'il eût à subir un long enfermement.

Tom avala une gorgée d'alcool, et ferma les yeux, le corps détendu. Ses pensées, tout naturellement, dérivèrent vers celui qui l'obsédait et dont la présence lui manquait cruellement.

Il s'agissait, bien sûr, du jeune Harry Potter.

Une idée lui vint. Pour patienter agréablement, il demanderait à Cooper, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, qu'on lui apportât dans sa prison tous les carnets à croquis de ce cher Mulciber. Personne ne pourrait s'opposer à cette requête inoffensive…

Il savait que Harry Potter avait survécu à la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Son soulagement avait été immense… Dès lors, il s'était juré de remettre la main sur le garçon, et de lui prouver qu'il ne lui avait pas lancé une promesse en l'air. Cette perspective stimulante le remplissait de courage et de détermination.

Où se trouvait à présent l'adolescent? Sans doute était-il revenu à Wardour, où il avait repris sa vie paisible de musicien…

Voyait-il souvent cette chauve-souris de Rogue? C'était probable. Mais Tom n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet. L'homme d'église était beaucoup trop lâche, beaucoup trop coincé et bien-pensant pour se risquer à tenter quoi que ce fût sur la personne de son ancien élève…

Et puis, il n'était pas à proprement parler ce qu'on appelle un « homme séduisant »… Cette pensée le fit ricaner à haute voix.

Une nouvelle goulée de Brandy enflamma un peu plus l'esprit du prisonnier. Le souvenir de ses étreintes avec le garçon se fit plus précis, plus intense.

Il se revit, caressant inlassablement ce corps parfait… lui emprisonnant les mains pour taquiner plus librement ses zones sensibles… palpant et pétrissant sa chair jeune et ferme… la goûtant de ses lèvres, de ses dents, de sa langue…Baisant cette bouche si attirante, s'introduisant en elle avec une tendre hardiesse… Plongeant son regard dans ces yeux magnifiques, s'en abreuvant sans retenue… ébouriffant cette chevelure généreuse, qui encadrait si harmonieusement ce visage d'ange rêveur, concentré ou espiègle…

Assurément, il était en manque de ce garçon qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie, en quelques semaines à peine …

Jack lui avait reproché d'être « amoureux »…et il commençait à penser que son artiste d'ami avait visé juste. Cependant, un quadragénaire peut-il réellement s'éprendre d'un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans? N'était-ce pas ridicule, insensé ?

Il pouvait certes le convoiter en tant qu'objet capable d'assouvir ses pulsions et de lui donner du plaisir…Tom ne comptait plus le nombre de garçons qui l'avaient ainsi attiré et qu'il avait menés jusqu'à son lit pour profiter de leurs charmes…avant de les envoyer promener, quand ils devenaient trop encombrants. Il ne supportait plus leurs regards mélancoliques de chiens fidèles.

Mais pour Harry, il sentait bien que son attirance était plus forte, plus durable, plus passionnée… De surcroît, fait suffisamment rare pour être signalé, le garçon lui résistait, attisant son désir. Et pour la première fois, Tom espérait plus de réciprocité.

Comment expliquer cet état de fait? Tom avait déjà longuement réfléchi à la question, et en était arrivé à la conclusion que Harry était un être exceptionnel, au même titre que lui, lord Voldemort. Et qu'incontestablement, quelque chose de puissant les rapprochait, créant entre eux une attraction étrange, irrésistible, mais complexe.

Tom ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer de Harry Potter. Cet étonnant garçon était devenu sa drogue, et il n'avait nullement l'intention de se défaire de cette dépendance enivrante qui, au lieu de l'affaiblir, lui donnait envie de vivre et de se battre…

Il était certain que de son côté, le garçon se languissait de lui…Qu'il avait la nostalgie de leurs étreintes, même s'il refusait probablement de se l'avouer.

Le verre à la main, il se leva et se mit à parcourir nerveusement sa cellule une nouvelle fois.

Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau jouer du violon pour lui. Il voulait plonger les yeux dans les siens, aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait envie. Il voulait le voir rire, le voir chanter. Il voulait le sentir frissonner, mollir puis durcir sous la caresse de ses doigts et de ses lèvres, l'entendre gémir, supplier et crier de plaisir entre ses mains...

Mais il voulait aussi le voir fondre sous son regard brûlant, le voir s'offrir à lui, se mettre à nu sans réserve, sans pudeur …Le supplier de le prendre… Il voulait faire voler en éclat son orgueil…Briser sa fierté…

Il voulait le marquer de son empreinte, s'enfoncer en lui, toujours plus profondément et sauvagement. Le faire hurler et pleurer de douleur et de jouissance mêlées…

Il voulait le soumettre. Il voulait vaincre sa résistance, le voir lever vers lui un regard d'adoration, de vénération. Et de crainte…

Il voulait le posséder, tout entier et pour toujours.

Et quand Tom voulait quelque chose -ou quelqu'un-, il était sûr de l'obtenir.

**0o0o0o0**

Où Rogue était-il donc fourré? Il lui avait pourtant donné rendez-vous à trois heures, dans l'église…

Harry regarda autour de lui, décontenancé. Bon, il allait s'asseoir, en attendant que le pasteur daigne se présenter.

Le garçon se savait en retard de quelques minutes. Avec son caractère de cochon, Rogue était peut-être reparti, furieux. A moins qu'il n'eût été retenu à la cure par un de ses paroissiens…

Il avait pourtant dit à Harry qu'il avait quelque chose "d'important à lui remettre "…Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, l'avoir convoqué à l'église, et pas au presbytère?

Et de quoi s'agissait-il ? Un livre, un document quelconque...? Un message à transmettre à une connaissance, à Londres?

Le garçon avança dans l'allée centrale et s'assit sur un des bancs.

A cet instant, il entendit la soufflerie de l'orgue se mettre en route. Et presque aussitôt, le son de l'instrument s'éleva, emplissant l'église, tournoyant sous les voûtes.

Étrange…pourquoi Rogue l'accueillait-il par un morceau d'orgue? Voulait-il lui faire entendre une de ses improvisations, ou …

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis bondir. Cette musique…mon Dieu…où l'avait-il déjà entendue?

Le garçon se mit à trembler d'émotion et d'excitation. C'était beau…saisissant. Il connaissait cette oeuvre…il la connaissait même incroyablement bien…intimement…

Non, ce n'était pas possible!

Il savait, à présent. Cette œuvre, il en était lui-même l'auteur. S'il ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnue, c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas destinée à l'orgue…

Son quatuor…celui qu'il avait commencé dans la voiture, assis en face de Croupton, et avait continué d'écrire alors qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre secrète, à Manderley… Le quatuor disparu, abandonné avec ses autres affaires au poste de police de Wick…!

…Harry avait définitivement renoncé à lui, le croyant perdu à jamais…

Comment Rogue était-il entré en sa possession?

Harry se leva, comme dans un rêve, et avança vers le fond de l'église. La ligne de chant du violon, pure et suppliante, entrait en lui comme une douce consolation… Mais il manquait une voix…l'alto, ou le second violon…Bien sûr, Rogue ne disposait que d'une main pour jouer!

Il devait l'aider. Le garçon monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en vrille, le cœur battant d'anticipation, comme il le faisait autrefois, du temps où il prenait ses cours d'orgue et rejoignait son professeur sur la tribune.

Il atteignit la plate-forme. Le vicaire jouait toujours, et il ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'œil tandis que Harry s'asseyait à sa gauche et posait ses mains sur le clavier…

Les quatre voix s'élevaient maintenant, et Harry se sentait exulter. Ce qu'il avait écrit était beau. Une incroyable fierté gonflait sa poitrine et rougissait ses joues brûlantes.

Rogue ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Harry ne pouvait faire autrement que de se coller à lui, quand les lignes mélodiques se croisaient et que leurs doigts se mêlaient sur les touches, et que leurs pieds se rencontraient sur le pédalier. Le banc n'était pas très large…

Il s'aperçut avec effroi que ce contact était légèrement troublant et excitant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que son corps touchait celui du pasteur. Quand il était enfant, cela s'était souvent produit, sur ce même banc, pendant ses leçons, sans qu'il en ressentît la moindre gêne.

Puis, quand Harry avait grandi, Rogue l'avait écarté, refusant de lui donner plus de cours sous prétexte qu'il n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à ça. Selon lui, le garçon en avait suffisamment appris et devait concentrer ses efforts sur l'étude du violon.

Enfin, tout récemment, il y avait eu ce moment terrible, dans la grotte, où leurs deux corps s'étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, sous la poussée du Lord… Leurs odeurs, leurs souffles s'étaient alors mélangés…

Non, cet épisode là, Harry ne voulait plus s'en souvenir.

Et maintenant… Ils étaient assis là, côte à côte, donnant ensemble vie à son œuvre, et le pasteur ne le repoussait pas, au contraire…C'était même lui qui l'avait mystérieusement convoqué, pour lui faire la surprise de ce magnifique présent…

Le dernier accord du premier mouvement s'acheva, résonnant longuement dans l'église.

D'un même mouvement, ils retirèrent leurs mains du clavier, et Rogue tourna enfin les yeux vers lui.

Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat que Harry ne leur connaissait pas.

Le garçon entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais sa gorge refusait de lui obéir. L'émotion était trop forte.

-Vous connaissez cette musique, Potter?, murmura le pasteur, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement.

-Co…comment avez-vous…, balbutia le garçon, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

-Vous aimeriez savoir de quelle manière j'ai récupéré ce manuscrit?, traduisit l'homme avec cette fois un véritable sourire qui troubla Harry plus encore, car il y avait des années que Rogue ne lui en avait pas adressé.

-Oui…, souffla-t-il.

Le pasteur détourna le regard, le posant sur le clavier devant lui.

-Là encore, c'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-il. Voulez vous venir avec moi au presbytère? Il y fera plus chaud qu'ici, et je vous raconterai tout cela devant une tasse de thé.

Harry acquiesça, toujours aussi ému.

-Mais avant, expliquez moi ce passage, reprit l'homme en posant à nouveau sa main sur le clavier. Comment vous est venue l'idée de cette modulation… pour le moins inattendue?

Rogue chercha un instant dans la partition, puis rejoua quelques mesures, celles qui correspondaient au début du développement. C'était un passage en mineur, triste, haletant et douloureux, dont Harry était particulièrement satisfait.

-Vous n'aimez pas?, demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Au contraire. Je trouve ça très surprenant, et tout à fait intéressant.

Harry posa à son tour les mains sur les touches, et décomposa le passage pour le pasteur, s'arrêtant sur les accords et expliquant les différentes marches harmoniques qu'il avait imaginées.

-Remarquable, grogna l'homme. Je n'aurais jamais osé écrire une chose pareille, mais dans votre système, c'est cohérent, et l'effet en est saisissant. Vous…m'impressionnez, Potter. Bien, allons-y, à présent.

L'homme rassembla les manuscrits sur le pupitre, et les lui tendit.

-Ceci vous appartient. C'est un travail splendide, vous pouvez être fier de vous.

Sans regarder le garçon qui, étourdi, digérait lentement cet incroyable compliment, il se leva et se tourna vers le jeune sacristain qui attendait de nouvelles instructions.

-C'est bon, William. Vous êtes libre jusqu'à ce soir, six heures. Occupez votre temps intelligemment.

Sans demander son reste, le gamin fila prestement. Rogue précéda Harry dans l'escalier et le conduisit sans mot dire jusqu'à la cure, attenant à l'église.

**0o0o0**

_« Ma chère Narcissa,_

_Je vous écris de Bristol, où je me trouve actuellement pour deux jours. Je vais enfin pouvoir ramener Drago au Manoir, il était temps, cette situation ridicule avait assez duré._

_Je me devais de mettre un terme à l'emprisonnement de notre fils, injustice criante, absolument honteuse et indigne de nous. Dans quelle sinistre dérive la police de notre grande nation est-elle engagée? Comment ose-t-on faire subir à des personnes de notre rang de pareils traitements ? Tout ceci parce que votre oncle a été accusé par un de ses hommes de main d'avoir commis des méfaits plus ou moins répréhensibles! Comment est-il possible qu'on ait prêté l'oreille aux allégations insensées d'une brute aussi inculte que grossière? _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, lord Voldemort bénéficiera de tout mon soutien, il peut compter sur moi, d'autant plus que nous avions en commun des projets grandioses auxquels je n'ai nullement l'intention de renoncer, croyez moi!_

_Figurez vous, ma chère, que j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer ici même un de nos fermiers à Wardour, un certain Maugrey Foloeil. Cet homme, ancien héros de guerre, m'a appris une nouvelle quelque peu inattendue (il en sait plus sur vous que votre époux, ce qui est pour le moins vexant). J'ai donc appris de sa bouche que vous aviez entrepris de demander une audience au procureur du roi. A cette occasion, il semble que vous ayez déclaré avoir porté vous-même le coup de couteau sur la personne d'Everett Parkinson. C'était donc la raison de votre fuite précipitée dans la capitale! _

_Vous m'avez bien abusé, ma chère! Je ne sais quelle mouche vous a piquée… Sans doute ne supportiez vous pas l'idée qu'on accuse votre petit protégé, le jeune Harry Potter? Quel héroïsme, quelle noblesse d'âme! Vous devez être fière de vous…Toujours est-il que j'ai feint comme j'ai pu d'être au courant de vos agissements, afin de ne pas paraître trop idiot aux yeux de ce vieux briscard de Foloeil, mais sachez que votre comportement dépasse l'entendement, et m'a mis dans une rage folle._

_Je ne sais quelles seront les conséquences de votre démarche, mais une chose est certaine: je ne veux pas de scandale. Restez à Londres aussi longtemps que nécessaire, réglez cette histoire de votre côté sans nous impliquer d'aucune manière, Drago et moi (on m'a dit que, fort heureusement, vous ne risquez pas de sanction particulière). Et surtout, arrangez vous pour étouffer cette sordide affaire. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une Emma Parkinson déchaînée sur le dos…_

_Maintenant que je connais vos secrets les plus honteux, je vous prie de me tenir un peu mieux informé dorénavant, et de cesser de tirer vos ficelles dans mon dos… et à mes frais…_

_Bien à vous_

_Lucius Malefoy »_

Avec un soupir, je replie la lettre de mon époux. Il sait tout à présent… C'est finalement mieux ainsi. Sa réaction n'est pas démesurée, je m'en félicite. Et je suis ravie qu'il me recommande de rester à Londres le plus longtemps possible…

Je lève la tête, et souris mollement à Gilderoy qui garde les yeux posés sur moi. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas. C'est plutôt sa propre image qu'il contemple à travers moi.

Je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours…Deux fois déjà, nous avons couché ensemble. Au début, j'étais très enthousiaste, très éprise, mais à présent, il me déçoit. C'est un homme certes physiquement séduisant, mais incroyablement fat et imbu de lui-même. Je ne resterai pas longtemps avec lui, je suis déjà lassée de sa personne égoïste et puérile. Je pense que s'il aime se pavaner à mes côtés, c'est parce que je présente bien et que cela le met en valeur. Mais il n'éprouve rien à mon égard, même pas du désir…

Hélas, il ne vaut pas mieux que tous les autres… Et Dieu sait que j'en ai connu beaucoup…

Mes pensées reviennent à Harry. Rien à faire, je songe souvent à lui. Malgré sa jeunesse, ce garçon est plus mûr, plus réfléchi et intelligent que l'imbécile qui, assis près de moi, est en train de contempler son propre reflet dans le miroir en arrangeant sa perruque poudrée et pommadée. Il n'est même pas discret, ce goujat!

Le garçon va-t-il arriver prochainement à Londres? Je suis si impatiente de le revoir!

Aura-t-il changé? Pas trop, j'espère…

Sera-t-il heureux de me retrouver? Ému…? Intimidé…? Reconnaissant…?

Ou rancunier?

Aura-t-il envie, comme moi, de reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée, avant que cette brute de Parkinson ne vienne tout gâcher?

**0o0o0**

-Mary, préparez-nous un thé, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite, mon révérend.

La vieille femme s'inclina, puis courut à la cuisine. Comme Severus l'y invitait d'un geste, Harry Potter s'assit à la table, posant les manuscrits près de lui, et leva les yeux vers le pasteur. Visiblement, il attendait impatiemment son récit.

Ses joues étaient toujours adorablement rouges, et ses pupilles scintillaient d'un regard mille fois plus vivant que celui, terne et indifférent, que Severus lui avait vu la veille encore, dans le salon des Weasley.

L'homme était ému plus que de raison. Il avait obtenu bien mieux que le résultat escompté. Enthousiasmé, le garçon était monté le rejoindre à la tribune et s'était tout naturellement assis à ses côtés pour lui apporter son concours dans l'interprétation du quatuor. Dans le feu de l'action, il s'était appuyé contre lui, leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés, et Severus en avait été délicieusement troublé, au point de perdre sa concentration et de manquer jouer de travers.

En cet instant, il sentait qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur Harry. Dans sa reconnaissance, le garçon se serait jeté à ses pieds…Mais Severus ne devait pas profiter de cette situation. Certes, le garçon se sentait fortement redevable. Et hélas, oui, le pasteur aimait cela, il adorait voir ce candide étonnement dans son regard pur et exalté.

Jamais il n'eût osé espérer lire de l'admiration et de la gratitude dans les yeux de Harry Potter…

Mais il devait garder le contrôle, ne rien tenter pour étendre son ascendant sur le jeune homme, encore fragile et vulnérable.

Il n'était pas lord Voldemort, que diable!

Pourtant, il n'avait plus la force de se montrer dur avec l'adolescent. Et il sentait bien que ses remparts craquaient et branlaient dangereusement sur leurs fondations. C'était une impression grisante, mais ô combien répréhensible...

Il s'assit en face de lui, et, dominant son trouble, il fixa ses yeux incroyablement lumineux. Il allait devoir faire un effort pour ne pas enjoliver son récit.

-C'est en allant enquêter au poste de police de Wick, commença-t-il d'un ton posé, que j'ai récupéré ce manuscrit, Potter. Votre sac avait été fouillé. Un factionnaire m'a donné les feuillets, tout simplement. Ces graffitis indéchiffrables n'intéressaient pas le shérif, aussi en ai-je profité pour m'en emparer, conscient qu'ils avaient pour vous une certaine valeur…

Le garçon déglutit. A l'évidence, il n'en revenait pas.

-Vous êtes allé…je veux dire, vous avez …heu…enquêté à Wick?

Severus feignit l'agacement.

-Mais oui, Potter. J'avais promis aux Weasley de vous ramener sain et sauf à Wardour. Quand nous avons appris, Collins et moi, que vous aviez été emprisonné à Wick, puis délivré par une bande de brigands sanguinaires, je suis venu faire un tour sur place, histoire de découvrir des traces, des indices sur l'identité de vos ravisseurs. Et en guise d'indice, eh bien… j'ai rapporté ces précieux manuscrits.

Le garçon ne savait apparemment pas comment réagir. Ce fut Mary, entrant avec un plateau, qui fit diversion et le tira momentanément d'embarras.

Quand elle les eut servis et se fut retirée, Harry réussit enfin à parler.

-Je…n'aurais jamais pensé…, murmura-t-il maladroitement en tournant sa petite cuiller dans sa tasse de thé, que vous feriez tout ça pour…me venir en aide. Je ne sais comment vous remercier…

_Me remercier? Rien de plus simple, mon garçon. Tu n'as qu'à venir ici, t'asseoir sur mes genoux, et me laisser t'enlacer et t'embrasser à pleine bouche… _songea Severus avec un ricanement intérieur, avant de se morigéner sévèrement.

-Ne prenez pas la peine de vous empêtrer dans des remerciements inutiles, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Ce qui me récompensera de mes efforts sera de vous voir reprendre la composition de ce quatuor et d'en écrire le dernier mouvement. Il vous faut aussi retravailler le menuet, qui comporte quelques imperfections, vous en êtes conscient, sans doute…

-Oh…vous l'avez lu jusqu'au bout?

-Évidemment. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est un travail tout à fait intéressant. Novateur. Et je vous encourage vivement à l'achever.

Le garçon rougit à nouveau, et baissa les yeux. Mon Dieu…ces cheveux épais et soyeux …ces lèvres tendres, entrouvertes…Le garçon était infiniment trop attirant pour le bien de Severus. Était-ce Dieu, ou le démon, qui s'amusait ainsi à l'éprouver?

Il fallait à tout prix mettre un terme à ce tête à tête, avant que la situation ne dérape. Pourtant, il s'entendit insister:

-J'avoue avoir été surpris de découvrir que vous aviez profité de votre séjour là-bas pour écrire cette musique. Dans quelles conditions l'avez-vous composée?

Harry le regarda, embarrassé.

-J'ai commencé… dans la voiture qui m'emmenait à Manderley. J'étais triste d'avoir quitté les Weasley, et cette tristesse m'a… inspiré, en quelque sorte.

-Je vois…et ensuite?

Le garçon baissa à nouveau les paupières. Il était face à la fenêtre, et ses longs cils noirs jetaient une ombre sur ses pommettes lisses. D'une main tremblante, Severus leva sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres, incapable de détourner le regard de ce visage d'une beauté poignante.

-Eh bien…j'ai été enfermé de longues journées, à Manderley, pendant que les policiers faisaient leurs recherches. J'ai eu tout le temps d'avancer dans la composition.

-Vous étiez enfermé? Où donc?

-C'était…vous savez, il y avait une chambre secrète, attenant à celle du Lord.

Bien sûr…_attenant à celle du Lord_…L'homme devait y avoir ses entrées, et en profiter pour prendre des privautés sur son protégé…

-Oh…je vois, dit sèchement Severus. Les policiers ne l'ont pas trouvée?

-Non. C'était très astucieux, très discret.

-Vous aviez peur d'être découvert?

-Oui.

-Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré?

-Plusieurs jours…

-Vous ne voyiez personne?

-Non…heu… à part le Lord…parfois. Il m'apportait à manger.

Évidemment…On doit tout à celui qui nous nourrit, n'est-ce pas? Severus serra plus fort l'anse de sa tasse de porcelaine, au risque de la briser.

-Avez-vous souffert de la solitude?

-Oui. Et du froid. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée. Mais bon…j'ai composé. C'était l'occasion rêvée, et bizarrement, les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Et quand les policiers sont partis, vous avez pu sortir de cette cachette?

-..Heu…en fait, non, car les nièces du Lord sont arrivées juste après. Mais cela correspond au moment où je me suis enfui.

Severus hésita un court instant.

-Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi?, murmura-t-il. Le Lord vous offrait une protection, non?

Une fois de plus, Harry se troubla. Severus était bien conscient de lui avoir posé une question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre, mais le pasteur ressentait comme un besoin avide et passablement cruel d'amener le garçon à décrire ce que l'aristocrate lui avait fait subir.

-C'est vrai…, souffla le garçon, mais j'avais l'impression d'être…disons, d'étouffer. Je ne supportais plus l'enfermement.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

-Pourtant, dans la grotte, grinça soudain Severus, lord Voldemort a affirmé que vous l'aimiez et ne vouliez pas le quitter. Disait-il la vérité?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il eût pu les retenir. Le garçon parut surpris, puis son regard se voila légèrement, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Je dois beaucoup au Lord…, protesta-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Mais…

-Vous lui devez, entre autre, d'être orphelin de vos deux parents, ricana durement le pasteur.

Une fois de plus, le garçon resta interdit. Alors, Severus avança une main, et, mû par une force inconnue, il la posa sur celle de son vis-à-vis qui reposait sur la table, près de la tasse.

-Pardonnez moi d'être si brutal avec vous, souffla-t-il doucement. Mais je veux que vous voyiez la réalité en face. Cet homme est une brute impitoyable qui vous a atrocement abusé.

-Je sais…, répondit Harry, le regard perdu, sans chercher à dégager sa main. J'essaye de l'oublier…de ne plus penser à lui, ni à ce que j'ai vécu là bas.

-Je peux imaginer ce que vous avez enduré, murmura Severus en serrant un peu plus fort la main du garçon. Je suis allé dans l'atelier du peintre, Harry, et j'ai vu le saint Sébastien…

L'adolescent se raidit, et retira brusquement sa main. Il regardait Severus, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, pâle, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-J'ai bien compris que vous avez dû passer par des moments très…difficiles, ajouta le révérend d'une voix sourde.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis le garçon se leva lentement, se tenant au bord de la table. Severus se maudit intérieurement. Lui qui se contrôlait toujours si brillamment, il perdait étrangement toute maîtrise face à ce garçon. Il se leva à son tour et contourna la table. Harry ne bougeait pas.

-Vous m'aviez mis en garde…, murmura finalement le garçon avec effort, les yeux fixés sur la nappe.

-C'est vrai. Je suis méfiant et soupçonneux de nature. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir vu aussi juste en vous déconseillant de vous rendre à Bristol.

-Si je suis parti, c'était à cause de toute cette affaire, impliquant… la comtesse… et lord Parkinson…

-Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de chance, ces derniers temps. L'erreur originelle fut sans doute d'avoir cédé aux avances de cette femme…

-J'en suis bien conscient.

-Tout cela aurait pu très mal se terminer. Mais à présent, le pire est derrière vous.

-Je l'espère…, souffla le garçon en relevant les yeux. …Heu…Je vais y aller, maintenant…

Mais Severus ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte sur une impression aussi négative. Après tout, le garçon partait pour Londres, et il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire revivre en vous de mauvais souvenirs, Harry, dit-il rapidement, à voix basse. Je voudrais au contraire vous voir reprendre goût à la vie, que vous vous remettiez à la musique, au violon et à la composition. Je suis à votre disposition, si vous avez besoin d'aide, pour ceci comme pour le reste…

Un sourire incertain se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon. Sans doute venait-il de se souvenir de son quatuor retrouvé. Il l'attrapa sur la table et roula les feuillets entre ses mains.

-Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous contenter, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

-Il ne s'agit pas de me contenter, moi, mais de vous donner les moyens d'être fier de vous. C'est votre avenir à vous qui est en jeu, Harry, pas le mien.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Mon avenir…il y a longtemps que je ne le vois plus comme un conte de fées, grommela-t-il.

-Là n'est pas la question. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous avez la chance d'avoir hérité de dons précieux, inestimables. Vous allez me promettre de remonter vos manches et de vous mettre au travail, très sérieusement.

Le garçon eut un nouveau sourire, plus affirmé que le précédent.

-Je vous dois bien ça. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour m'aider, à commencer par me sauver de mon oncle Dursley, autrefois, en m'intégrant à votre manécanterie.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais donné l'occasion de le regretter…

-Pourtant, vous me l'avez fait croire plus d'une fois, jeta Harry en se rembrunissant.

Cédant à une impulsion, Severus leva une main et la posa sur son épaule.

-Même si je ne l'ai pas toujours montré, j'ai toujours eu confiance dans votre talent, Harry. Ne me décevez pas.

-J'essayerai…Mais j'aurai peut-être besoin…de votre indulgence, et de votre soutien.

La main de Severus, d'elle-même, serra l'épaule musclée du garçon.

-Vous partez demain pour Londres. Venez me voir à votre retour. Vous me montrerez le dernier mouvement de votre quatuor, même si vous ne l'avez pas terminé.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, murmura Harry, et une sorte de ferveur faisait vibrer sa voix. Grâce à vous, j'ai à nouveau le désir de composer, et j'ai la tête pleine d'idées pour mon dernier mouvement.

-Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir.

Severus laissa tomber sa main, comme à regret, et le garçon s'écarta, se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna, et plongea son regard vert dans celui de Severus.

-Mon quatuor… je vous le dédicacerai…

Il ouvrit la porte et passa dans le couloir. Severus le suivit dans l'entrée, et lui ouvrit la porte donnant sur la rue.

-A bientôt, Harry.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, fulgurants.

-A bientôt…

Profondément ému et troublé, Severus le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait de sa démarche souple vers la maison des Weasley, sans se retourner.

**0o0o0**

-Dès que nous serons arrivés, Harry, il nous faudra nous rendre à l'hôtel particulier des Malefoy, Harley-street, pour informer la comtesse de notre présence à Londres. Elle nous mènera elle-même chez le procureur.

-J'espère que tout se règlera rapidement…, soupira Harry en regardant pensivement le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture.

-Moi aussi. Mais il faut s'attendre à un délai de quelques jours, le temps qu'ils organisent ta comparution devant une assemblée de magistrats. Eux seuls pourront statuer officiellement de ton innocence.

-Et…où allons nous loger, tout ce temps?

-La comtesse spécifiait bien dans sa lettre qu'elle nous recevrait très volontiers chez elle, mais j'ai également demandé à Albus Dumbledore s'il pouvait nous héberger dans son école. Ce serait l'occasion pour toi de faire sa connaissance, et d'établir toutes sortes de contacts musicaux qui te seront utiles par la suite… Je compte sur toi pour auditionner devant le vieux chef, et lui faire la meilleure impression.

Harry regarda son professeur avec inquiétude.

- Je ne suis pas en état, Remus, vous le savez.

-Ta blessure n'est pas encore cicatrisée?

-Elle est en bonne voie, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais… je n'ai pas travaillé sérieusement le violon depuis des lustres.

-Des lustres? Quelques semaines tout au plus. Ça revient vite, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Deux jours d'exercice, et tu seras au mieux de ta forme, j'en suis persuadé.

-J'aimerais l'être autant que vous…

Remus se pencha vers lui et lui serra affectueusement l'avant bras. Harry lui renvoya un sourire qu'il tentait de rendre franc, sans succès. Le professeur lui fit un clin d'œil et se baissa pour sortir de son sac un ouvrage volumineux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-La correspondance du vieux Bach. Elle vient de paraître, traduite en anglais.

-Wow! Ça doit être passionnant! Vous me le prêterez, quand vous aurez fini?

-Bien sûr. Mais tu sais, ce cher Jean-Sébastien avait un affreux sale caractère. Je préfère que tu ne t'identifies pas trop à lui.

-Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille?, s'étonna Harry.

-Parce que tu as plus d'un point commun avec lui. Comme toi, il a perdu trop tôt ses parents… Plus tardivement que toi, cependant, puisqu'il avait neuf ans. Par contre, il avait la chance d'avoir un grand frère qui s'est occupé de lui avec dévouement. Mais bon, comme toi, il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Pour te donner un exemple, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, il a parcouru des centaines de miles à pied pour rencontrer son maître Dietrich Buxtehude, dans le nord du pays…

Harry se mit à rire.

-Quel courage!

-C'était une autre époque. Et puis, écoute ceci: comme toi, il a fait partie de la manécanterie de sa ville, et il jouait de tous les instruments.

-Bah…c'est le cas de beaucoup de musiciens. Et vous-même, vous ne dérogez pas à la règle. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il devait être une bête de travail, vu l'importance de son oeuvre. Mais est-ce qu'il n'a pas perdu la vue, dans ses vieux jours, à force d'écrire à la lueur de mauvaises chandelles?

-Si, en effet. Je ne te souhaite pas de lui ressembler sur ce plan là.

-Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de très bons yeux, moi non plus. Mais de toute façon, la principale différence entre nous, c'est que lui, c'était un génie…

-C'est peut-être un point commun entre vous, au contraire. Qui dit que tu n'en es pas un, toi aussi, mon cher Harry?

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Remus…, grogna Harry en grimaçant.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je parle même très sérieusement, crois-moi bien. Mais si tu passes ton temps à te morfondre et à broyer du noir, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Il n'y a que le travail qui soit payant, tu m'entends?

-Ouais. Ça, j'ai compris, à force. Je dois « remonter mes manches » et me mettre au boulot, pour surtout ne pas vous décevoir, les uns et les autres. J'ai déjà entendu ce refrain là plusieurs fois, depuis que je suis rentré.

-Eh bien, c'est un refrain qu'il est toujours bon de s'entendre répéter, à ton âge. Qui te l'a chanté, à part moi? …Arthur?

-Le révérend, avoua Harry du bout des lèvres.

-Ce vieux Rogue? Eh bien, pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Sais-tu qu'il m'a étonné, cet homme?

Harry frissonna imperceptiblement.

-De quelle manière?, risqua-t-il, se sentant inexplicablement rougir.

-Eh bien…tout ce qu'il a fait pour te venir en aide…Vois-tu, je t'avais affirmé qu'il t'estimait, mais je ne croyais pas être aussi près de la vérité. Non seulement il te respecte, mais je crois qu'il ressent vraiment de l'affection pour toi, malgré son côté sévère et rébarbatif.

-Je…oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, murmura Harry, troublé.

Il faillit parler du quatuor, mais se tut. Pour une raison inconnue, il préférait garder cet élément secret, comme un lien entre lui et le révérend, un lien mystérieux, et plein de promesses…

Quand il avait quitté le pasteur, la veille, il était dans tous ses états. L'homme avait réussi à lui communiquer une folle envie d'écrire. Et ses encouragements l'avaient bouleversé plus qu'ils n'auraient dû…

La tristesse qui alourdissait son cœur depuis qu'il était séparé du Lord avait fait place à un sentiment tout autre, qui ressemblait curieusement à de l'allégresse…

Il pouvait sans doute expliquer son émotion par le fait que l'homme avait toujours été avare en compliments. Dur, ingrat, persifleur et injuste, voilà comment il s'était montré ces dernières années à son égard. Son revirement était d'autant plus étonnant… et perturbant.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Quand il s'était assis aux côtés du révérend, sur le banc, à la tribune de l'orgue, et que leurs corps s'étaient touchés, pendant que leurs doigts se croisaient sur le clavier, Harry avait ressenti un réel émoi, quelque chose de _physique_, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qui lui faisait honte. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi troublé par cet homme, de cette manière inappropriée et inconvenante?

Était-ce là aussi la conséquence de ce qu'il avait vécu à Manderley? Ses expériences avec le Lord l'avaient-elles à ce point détraqué que le moindre rapprochement physique l'affolait, le jetant dans les pires affres, lui qui n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel pour un homme auparavant?

Ou y avait-il là quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de particulier, propre à ses rapports ambigus avec le révérend, l'homme qui l'avait choisi parmi les autres enfants afin de l'initier à la musique, avant de le rejeter cruellement, le traitant avec ingratitude, comme pour l'écarter à dessein de lui…?

Harry avait-il inconsciemment souhaité depuis longtemps un rapprochement, tout en étouffant ses tendres aspirations, de crainte d'essuyer une rebuffade et d'en souffrir trop durement?

Il songea avec stupeur que, confronté à Ginny lors de leurs récentes retrouvailles, il n'avait pas ressenti le moindre début de commencement de désir pour elle…

Pourtant, la jeune fille était belle et attirante. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, depuis longtemps.

Bien, c'était donc qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, avec lui.

Le Lord l'avait rendu fou. Quant à Mulciber, il l'avait sali.

Son âme, comme son corps, étaient irrémédiablement souillés.

Le garçon était définitivement perverti. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour revenir en arrière, effacer ce qu'il avait vécu, retrouver son innocence perdue…

Harry imagina un instant les mains de Rogue, ses belles mains souples et nerveuses de musicien, le touchant intimement, comme l'avaient touché les mains du Lord. Une brusque chaleur lui monta au visage, et il se détourna, craignant que Remus s'aperçût de son état.

Mais le violoniste était plongé dans sa lecture, à mille lieues d'imaginer les tourments de son malheureux compagnon de voyage…

Le révérend était un homme d'église. Il eût certainement été horrifié de connaître les pensées secrètes de son ancien élève…

Toutefois… Lord Voldemort n'avait-il pas sournoisement insinué que le révérend était attiré par Harry? …Et si c'était vrai, au fond…?

Le garçon ressentit une fois encore cette inconfortable bouffée de chaleur, et pas seulement au visage. Son corps réagissait beaucoup trop vivement à toutes ces pensées malvenues. Bon sang, pourvu que Remus ne lui prête pas attention, juste maintenant!

Bien heureusement, la correspondance du cantor de Leipzig devait être passionnante… Harry avait une raison supplémentaire de remercier le génial compositeur.

Le garçon grimaça un sourire dans sa barbe. Il venait de pointer une nouvelle différence entre Bach et lui-même, une différence de taille celle-ci : ce bon Jean-Sébastien n'avait pas l'esprit corrompu, et contrairement à Harry, il ne devait certainement pas se débattre contre des pensées honteuses …

Enfin, après tout, qu'en savait-on? Si c'était le cas, il ne devait pas le crier sur les toits…

Sa musique si émouvante trouvait peut-être son inspiration dans un terrible combat intérieur?

L'idée que Bach s'était peut-être coltiné, lui aussi, son lot de désirs inavouables était, tout compte fait, plutôt réconfortante.

Harry se contraignit à respirer calmement, profondément…

Enfin apaisé, il attrapa son sac et en sortit du papier à musique et une plume. Il était temps qu'il se mît à écrire le quatrième mouvement de son quatuor…

Il avait un nouveau défi à relever: celui de tout mettre en œuvre pour voir renaître, dans les yeux noirs du révérend Severus Rogue, cet éclat particulier, fait de fierté, d'admiration, et d'autre chose encore …

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Désormais, je répondrai aux reviewers non-inscrits sur ce forum :** _http: // fanfiction ._ _net/topic/70174/21647358/1/#21647400_ (supprimer les espaces) **Vous y trouverez également des sujets de discussion à propos des fics et de HP en général.**

**Eh oui, notre petit violoniste est légèrement perturbé…**

…**Hein? Qu'est ce que j'entends? Comment ça, c'est pas une fin? Je vous vois venir, avec vos réclamations et vos revendications!!**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à son terme. Et ma gratitude va tout spécialement à ceux qui m'ont soutenue par leurs reviews si sympathiques et intelligentes. **

**Comme vous vous en doutez, la deuxième partie ( attention, ne vous emballez pas!) sera un HP/SS (ou HP/SR, si vous préférez)… Et bien évidemment, l'ombre du Lord planera sur nos héros, une réapparition de ce cher Voldemort étant prévue au programme (ça vous rassure?).**

**Si vous êtes intéressés par cette fameuse suite, faites le moi savoir. Plus j'aurai de réponses favorables, plus se confirmera mon envie d'écrire.**

**Le titre sera sans doute : ****« Le pire est derrière vous, Potter… »****. Je n'ai aucune idée des délais. Surveillez les sorties, ou mettez moi en "author alert", pour ceux qui sont inscits sur le site.**

**Note du 22 mai: ça y est, le premier chapitre de: "Le pire est derrière vous, Potter" est sorti lundi dernier. Pour le trouver, allez sur mon profile (Molly 59, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore repéré mon pseudo^^...), puis dans "my stories" (mes histoires). A bientôt!**

**Choupi: **Oui, tu as entièrement raison, le Lord n'aurait eu aucun remord d'avoir tué les Potter si Harry ne l'avait pas séduit. Et comme tu le dis, Rogue va aider le garçon à se remettre à la musique. Tu veux une suite? Merci de me le dire! Bisous!

**Loan: **Comment? Toi, Loan, espérer un happy end? Oh, mais que se passe-t-il? Te serais-tu attachée aux personnages ? * _L'air innocent, Molly rougit de plaisir_* Tu essayes de me soudoyer très habilement, je dois dire, et je crois que tu vas obtenir satisfaction, hé hé hé…J'ai trop d'idées pour la suite!! Et tes suggestions me stimulent incroyablement. -Bon, pour l'instant, Rogue n'a pas cédé à la tentation, il est donc encore « saint » selon les critères de la foi chrétienne. Car c'est dans la nature humaine d'être soumis à la tentation (v. St Antoine). Le problème étant de ne pas y succomber. Mais il reste toujours la miséricorde divine, n'est-ce pas? Hum…-Tu voulais que Harry soit dur avec Ginny? Oh, la pauvre petite! - Tu aimerais entendre la musique de Harry? Je l'imagine sonnant un peu comme les plus beaux quatuors de Mozart ou de Haydn (à peu près la même époque), dont je suis une grande fan. -Oui, j'ai peur que mon histoire s'étire en longueur, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs qui se lassent des histoires trop longues. Et je crains aussi de me répéter. -Merci à toi pour ton soutien si enthousiaste et chaleureux! Je t'embrasse!

**Sophie: **Ah, la tête de Harry en découvrant la surprise de Rogue? C'est au menu de ce chapitre.*_* -Harry est encore en train de digérer le fait que Voldemort soit le meurtrier de ses parents? …Oui, tu vois juste. Il n'est pas surpris, il savait que l'homme était un vrai salaud, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'attacher à lui, et en fin de compte, ça ne change pas grand-chose à la situation, pour l'instant du moins. L'attachement de Harry pour le Lord est totalement irrationnel, indépendant de sa volonté, alors... -Merci pour ces commentaires intéressants, et à bientôt!

**Alia: **Merci pour ta compréhension. Oui, il y a encore de nombreuses pistes à exploiter. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de répéter à l'infini la même intrigue, en variant simplement quelques éléments. Je vais faire un effort pour me renouveler (ça sera dur). Bises!

**Paprika star**: Bienvenue sur cette fic! Oui, Harry reverra Tom, je crois pouvoir le dire sans trop en révéler.- Severus va restituer à Harry le quatuor que le garçon avait écrit chez le Lord, et qu'il avait perdu au poste de police de Wick. Il avait beaucoup souffert de cette perte. -Merci à toi pour l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire.

**Cmoa: **Tu as raison, il y a encore plein de questions en suspens… Tous les éléments sont là pour écrire une deuxième partie, j'en suis consciente, mais il existe aussi des histoires qui s'achèvent ainsi, sur des tas d'interrogations, et chaque lecteur est libre d'imaginer la suite. Je pourrais choisir cette option, non? Merci pour ta review!

**Une poterienne**: En fait, la première rencontre entre Harry et le Lord est vue par les yeux de Narcissa. Au début, elle ne prête pas attention à la manière dont son oncle appréhende le jeune violoniste, elle n'est pas sur ses gardes. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils font de la musique et qu'elle surprend le regard du Lord posé fixement sur le garçon, qu'elle se met en mode "alerte". Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas "flashé" plus tôt sur lui...-Oui, tu as raison, Harry ne pourra pas effacer facilement ce qu'il a vécu avec Tom. Et ce dernier le sait, et compte bien en profiter.-Harry sera-t-il appelé à comparaitre comme témoin dans le procès du Lord? Cela pourrait être intéressant, mais j'hésite (je ne voudrais pas refaire "L'obsession de la vengeance", une autre de mes fics dans laquelle Harry était appelé à comparaître au cours du procès de Lucius Malefoy). Alors, on verra...-Hey, pour le film, je t'engage "tout court", sans condition, mais...tu vois, quoi!! Ca va être un peu dur à réaliser!! Merci encore, et bisous!

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé, détesté? Lire une suite vous plairait, ou cette fin ouverte vous convient-elle ? (attention, sondage...)**


End file.
